


What The Heart Wants

by BackseatGaffer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 235,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackseatGaffer/pseuds/BackseatGaffer
Summary: Two former teammates and international stalwarts are left unprotected by their current NWSL teams for the 2017 Expansion Draft, where they are selected by the newly-founded Philadelphia Hearts. Amidst individual trials that seek to isolate them from one another as the foundation of this first-year team, can these two veterans fight their way through the darkness to not only pull the squad together, but also pull each other toward the light?





	1. Krashing and Burning

The Orlando Pride returned from Portland to a throng of well-wishers at the Orlando International Airport. A momentous season that saw the club rise from ninth in the NWSL to third ended in tragic fashion by way of a 4-1 loss to the Thorns in the semifinals, but those in attendance to welcome the team back were not dwelling on the negative ending to the season, but the joy of their team reaching the playoffs in its second season in the league. As the players moved through the terminal, some stopped to sign autographs for, take selfies with, and accept hugs from their supporters. The team captain, Ashlyn Harris, walked slightly ahead of the rest of the team so that there would be little or no opportunity for the media to question her about her rumored relationship with her teammate, Ali Krieger. The two have been together for several years now, but neither one has confirmed their relationship publicly. This has led to some awkward moments after games when one or the other would be approached by fans of both genders wishing to make their acquaintance away from the field.

After Ashlyn and Ali got their luggage from baggage claim, they headed home to their condo near Orlando City Stadium. With just a few days of peace before the NWSL Championship is to be played on their home field by the Thorns and the North Carolina Courage, Ashlyn hoped that she and Ali could FINALLY talk about going public, since next Monday all ten NWSL teams are to publish their lists of protected players ahead of the Expansion Draft on November 3rd. Without the public confirmation, Ashlyn didn't see how the Pride management could choose to make Ali one of the nine players made unavailable for selection, given the depth of the squad and the general upside of several players. The two barely talked on the trip from the airport, with Ali drifting in and out of consciousness and Ashlyn stuck in her own head over how to phrase her request in a way that her girlfriend could understand and possibly meet it.

The pair got to their condo and took the elevator up to their floor. After tossing their bags on the bed, they curled up on the couch and turned on ESPNEWS to catch up on what happened while they were on the plane.

Kevin Connors: Saturday's NWSL final between Portland and North Carolina promises to be one that should set a new record for attendance at Orlando City Stadium, but elsewhere in the league, all eyes are concentrated on next Monday afternoon, when the teams submit their protected lists for the November 3rd expansion draft that will stock the Vancouver Legacy and the Philadelphia Hearts with ten players a piece. We are pleased to have both teams' head coaches in the studio with us. On my left is Andrea Neil, the head coach of Vancouver, and on my right is Philadelphia's boss, Erica Dambach. Andrea, how do you expect to build your roster as you will have the first selection on the 3rd?

Andrea Neil: We want the Legacy to really represent the rich heritage of soccer in our region and country, so you can expect us to look for Canadians to bring into the fold.

Kevin: Erica, what is the Hearts' strategy for the draft?

Erica Dambach: We are seeking to put a competitive team on the field while also taking a regional perspective on our choices. There are several former Penn State players in NWSL at the moment, and hopefully one or two of them can be selected by us.

Kevin: Predictions for Saturday?

Andrea: Portland 2-1

Erica: North Carolina 1-0

Kevin: Thank you, ladies. When we return, an update from Yankee Stadium, where the Yankees attempt to remain in the postseason as they play the Cleveland Indians in Game 4 of the American League Divisional Series.

Ashlyn paid close attention to Erica's comments about looking to get players connected to Penn State or the greater Philadelphia area as a starting point in the draft and started to ponder the possibility that Ali could very well be selected by the Hearts right away if the Pride don't protect her. Deciding that tonight isn't a good time to bring up the relationship question, Ashlyn turned in for the night, with Ali not far behind her.

**********

Ali woke up around 3am and struggled to get back to sleep, replaying the lack of conversation she and Ashlyn had yesterday. She knew that her girlfriend was peeved about her stance on their relationship, but she couldn't be bothered at the moment to address it. With sleep not coming, Ali moved out to the living room and scanned through Facebook on her phone. She noticed that today was Steph Labbe's birthday, and that her Dirty 30 Redux party in Las Vegas was in her events calendar (last year's ended up being just a few players from the Spirit since it fell the day after the NWSL final in Houston). Feeling the need to get away from Ash for a night or two, she messaged Shelina Zadorsky to find out if she was going and started looking for flights that could get her out there by mid-afternoon. Around 5:30, Shelina responded to Ali's message saying that she was at the airport in London just about ready to catch her flight to Chicago en route to Vegas. Shelina gave Ali her flight information (into ORD at 10:05, flying out at 12:38), with Ali hoping that she could get on stand-by for one early this morning that would lay over in Chicago and thus she and her former Spirit teammate could fly out on the second leg together.

Ali went to the bedroom and threw a few things in a bag, just enough to get through one night away, and also picked out a fun yet jaw-dropping outfit for the party. Once packed, she left a note on the kitchen counter for Ashlyn and drove to the airport. With the early hour, Ali was able to get on a flight leaving Orlando at 7:42am and that would allow her and Shelina to fly out together on the 12:38 flight from Chicago for Las Vegas, getting in at 2:44pm. Ali looked at her phone, wondering whether she should text Ashlyn before leaving Orlando, but dropped the idea when she remembered what she had said in the note.

Ashlyn woke up around 6:30 and, not seeing Ali next to her in bed, went to the kitchen in search of her. Once she got there, she saw the note on the counter and read it.

Ash,

I'm on my way to Vegas for Steph Labbe's Dirty 30 birthday celebration (a year late since the Spirit were in the NWSL final last year the night before it was supposed to happen). Be back sometime tomorrow. We'll talk when I return.

XOXO,

Ali

Ashlyn decided that the thirty-six hours or so apart might actually do the both of them some good and went about making the most of her time unshackled. She called up Alex Morgan and the two of them made plans to go shopping and eating at the Mall at Millenia over by Universal Studios.

**********

Ali took her seat on the plane and put in her earbuds so she could listen to her iPod and zone out for a bit on the way to Chicago. While the music played, Ali had an internal monologue with herself about what's going on with her and Ashlyn and how each of them are responding to it.

"I love Ashlyn, I really do, and I want to be hers now and always. She knows that, so why is she asking me to make some public statement to that effect? Does she not trust me to stay committed to her if we were to end up on separate teams again? Is she trying to push that button so I WILL leave and she can then get with someone else without initiating the breakup? Does she really love me, or just love having me? After hearing what Erica said last night, I'm thinking maybe hooking up with her and Carm in Philly might not be a bad idea if Orlando isn't sold on keeping me. The game on Saturday was probably the worst I could have played. I got beat for at least two goals and I didn't have the words to lift Ash up when the game started to get out of hand. Think positive, girl. Enjoy this little vacation, have fun, and let your friends know about what's weighing on you. Maybe they'll have some advice on how to deal with Ash's insistence that I acknowledge her as my person."

As the plane descended to land at O'Hare, Ali brought her seat back to upright and packed away what things she had taken out of her carry-on.

**********

Shelina: It is SO GOOD to see you, Ali! Sorry about Saturday.

Ali: I really don't want to talk about it, Shel. My own mistakes keep replaying in my mind, and the terrible thing is I feel as though I let Ashlyn down with my play. She hasn't talked to me much since then and yeah, I know goalkeepers can be moody and turn inward when stressed, but this is different.

Shelina: Don't I know it! Even though Steph and I aren't dating in the formal sense and just live together, room together on the road and in national team camp, and bop like bunnies, I feel your pain. The worst part is that her own anxiety and depression makes her push me away even when I know I'm the only person who can keep her sane at times.

Ali: Yeah, she could be a handful when we weren't performing in front of her, or when she wasn't playing. Ash has her own set of mental blocks that keep me at arm's length when things aren't going well on the field. But hey, let's not worry about how our girls deal with their play. Let's get out to Vegas and celebrate that gem of a keeper that we know and love and see our friends and former teammates. I need this night to possibly keep me from flying off the handle and doing something half-cocked before Monday's protected-list deadline. Erica would probably love to get me for the Hearts if I'm left unprotected, and I'm sure Carm and Erin will be fighting for your chick if Gabarra doesn't pick her as one of his nine to protect.

Shelina: All of that will come in the coming days. For now, we party hard and love our friends even harder. We have twenty minutes before they should be calling for our flight to board. We should head back to the gate.

Ali: Lead on!

**********

No delays happened on the trip to Las Vegas. Ali and Shelina caught a shuttle from the airport to the Mandalay Bay, where tonight's party would start and where the merrymakers were staying. The two took their bags up to their respective rooms before Ali decided a cat nap might be a good idea before things began for the evening. She woke up from her nap around 4:30, giving her 90 minutes to get ready before meeting everyone up in the Vista Suite at 6:00 for pre-gaming. Shelina called Ali around 5:50 to find out if she was ready so the two of them could go up to the suite together. They met at the elevator and took it up to their first destination.

Shelina knocked on the door, which was answered by Karina Leblanc, everyone's favorite videographer and Carpool Karaoke leader. KK hugged her and Ali and then made way for them to come in the door. When they got to the bar, they noticed that Carm Moscato was slinging drinks behind it. Ali reached over to try and hug her, which didn't work out so well, so Carm came out from behind it and embraced her friend and college teammate, then looked her over.

Carm: What's the special occasion?! Is Ashlyn around somewhere and looking to show you off?

Ali: No. She's back in Orlando cooling her jets before going to National Team camp next week.

Carm: So why the "look at me" dress and the extra height?

Ali: I guess I felt like being pretty for this and enjoying the freedom I'll have tonight.

Carm: I wouldn't call that a pretty look. More like a sexy look. You're lucky most of our fellow partiers are taken or you might get an offer or two for somethin' somethin'.

Ali punched Carm in the arm at her suggestion that she was looking for some action. Meanwhile, Shelina made her way over to the birthday girl and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

Steph: Mmmmmm. So, what else do you have in store for me tonight, O Captain My Captain?

Shelina: You're going to have to wait and see. Now let's get you out there so you can see who else arrives.

Shelina grabbed Steph's hand and drug her out to the bar area, where Carm and Ali were still commiserating.

Steph: Ali! I wasn't expecting you. So glad you came. Sorry about Saturday.

Ali gave Steph a warm hug and a peck on the cheek. "What's done is done. I don't know if I could have done any better myself than I did. The Thorns are just too loaded this year. Getting Tobin back right before the playoffs just added another weapon to their arsenal, and now that Lindsey and Emily have gained some confidence, they are developing into really good players. How was your time away from the Spirit?"

Steph: Refreshing, fulfilling, necessary. I had hit a mental wall about midway through this season. As you saw, I rode the high from the medal in Rio through the end of last season and into the off-season without thinking about how that one accomplishment would change my perspective on the game as well as others' view of my ability. When Kelsey got hurt in Australia, I entered preseason with no competition for the starting job, which was good in that I could focus 100% on being the best keeper possible, but it was bad in that I didn't have another player pushing me in training or with whom I could exchange ideas or tactics on the field on a daily basis.

Ali: When Ash went down with her injury, everyone on the back line stepped up to help Aubrey manage her inexperience. Only those who live with keepers, love keepers, or are keepers get what it's like in your world.

Steph: That's why I was glad to have you in DC last year. You knew how to keep me up when I would get down, especially going into the Olympics when I knew I was going to be backstopping Canada for the first time in a competition that mattered. Yeah, I played in the 2015 Pan Am Games for them, but the squad was young and it was more about blooding some players and getting me games than the results. Rio was important to the CSA and getting back on the podium would mark a major turn in the game for our country, with a chance to finally chase down the US, Germany, France, Brazil, and the other big-time nations at the top of the world rankings. Erin and Karina had handled every other major game we had had since John came and I definitely doubted if I had the ability to play at their level.

Ali: And you proved yourself able to do so. Your first couple of months this season also proved to those around the league that Rio wasn't just a two-week, keeper-getting-hot moment.

Steph: I wish I could say that I was back to my old self, but I feel relieved by accepting my limitations and coming to terms with how much I can reasonably handle as an athlete on the mental side of the game. Physically, I've gotten into the best shape of my life, which I hope helps me next year.

Ali: Then you must be super-human, because I've always known you to be one of the fittest, buffest, dare I say sexiest female soccer players in the game.

Steph blushed at Ali's flattery. "Did Carm put you up to that?"

Ali: No, but that would be such a Carm thing to do, right?

The two former teammates and friends shared a laugh at that thought and the mutual acknowledgment of their friend's sense of humor.

While Steph and Ali were talking, others came into the suite, including Diana Matheson, Kristie Mewis and Steph McCaffrey, Ella and Erin McLeod, and Janine Beckie. Kristie came over to Steph and hugged her, then introduced her formally to her girlfriend. The two had played against each other a couple of times in the NWSL, but never really talked before or after games.

Kristie: Steph, this is Steph. Steph, Steph.

Both Stephs laughed at Kristie's little play on words.

Steph: Please to meet you officially, Hoodrat. Excuse me if I'm being too informal with that.

Stephy Mac: So Kristie told you my nickname. I guess I'm going to have to teach her not to do that in the future. *wink*

Steph: Seems like you and I have the same kind of dark-but-non-threatening sense of humor.

Stephy Mac: Speak for yourself. I am personally intimidated by you on the field. You could break me in two if you wanted to.

Steph: Why does everyone think I have this superhuman strength that could tear apart a car one piece at a time?!

Stephy Mac: You looked in a mirror lately?! You are absolutely ripped, and the tats make your muscles look scarier than normal.

Shelina got everyone's attention and announced that they would be leaving for the Hard Rock Hotel in a few minutes to start the REAL partying. Before they left, Carm led the group in a chorus of "Happy Birthday" for the now 31-year-old goalkeeper.

**********

The birthday party came back to the Mandalay Bay after several hours of bar-hopping along the Strip, with most of the group getting inebriated. Somehow, Diana and Ali stayed fairly sober, having nursed their drinks rather than pounding them. Once everyone was in the suite, they sat down and started talking shop a bit.

Diana: Anyone worried about Monday?

Shelina: A little. I think Jim will protect me, but you never know until the list is sent in. I haven't been through this process before, so I don't know if I should be uptight or calm with what might happen.

Diana: Ali and I went through it after the 2013 season when Houston entered and after 2015 when Orlando was added. Those were single teams entering and clubs were able to protect a certain number of subsidized players as part of their lists. With two coming in this time, the rules indicate that teams can protect nine players, but there are no limits to which ones they are.

Ali: When Orlando entered, they came to our club and worked out a deal where our management wouldn't protect Ashlyn in exchange for future considerations. I don't remember what we got out of it, but it was better than what had been done in MLS in the past, where players could just be re-allocated to expansion teams with no compensation to their previous team.

Diana: With Vancouver coming in and having the first pick, I am sure they have already talked with Portland about leaving Sincy unprotected.

Carm: If that's the case, and I don't doubt that it isn't, that would give us in essence the first two selections in the draft. I think Erica and I will have a bit of fun figuring out who we might want once we see the protected lists.

Steph: I'm pretty sure that Jim is going to protect at least one of the younger keepers and I'll be exposed.

Ali: I don't know what my situation will be. Ashlyn doesn't think Orlando will choose to protect me, and I don't necessarily blame them. Which of the two expansion teams would be looking to pick up a 33-year-old defender who can no longer play outside back and is a liability on the inside against the better teams?

Stephy Mac: If I can put in a couple of cents here. Ali, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. So you're on the wrong side of 30 and the legs don't keep up with the 22, 23 year olds coming into the league. Your positioning is still great and you are still capable of commanding a defense through intelligent deployment of your personnel. In Chicago, we moved Julie out of the back into a center mid role and it jump-started both our offense AND our defense. She was a threat going forward but still had the bulldog determination to shut down the opposition's playmaker. Maybe that would be a possible shift for you if speed has become an issue.

Kristie: Sam has been playing that position for several years now, laying back more as a 6 than playing box-to-box. This year, she started getting forward more and is up for MVP because of it.

Steph: Jim played you there a lot last year and it seemed to helped us deal with having two relatively-inexperienced center backs in front of me and behind you. No offense, Shelina.

Shelina: None taken. I know what you mean. Megan and I were fairly raw at the professional level, even though I had been through a World Cup by the time I came to Washington.

Ali: That's an interesting thought. Speed isn't so much an issue at defensive midfield, with being in good position to slow down or turn over the other team mattering more.

Carm pondered this idea and stuck it in the back of her mind, as she would LOVE to have Erica bring Ali back to Pennsylvania if possible.

Diana: I pushed to get sent west after last season in order to be closer to Sincy, Rhi, and KK for business reasons, plus I thought it might help me figure out if Christine was interested in me beyond the sidekick role I play to her on the national team. After a year out here without playing and nothing changing with her, I think I'd like to go back east. I'm crossing my fingers that Seattle protects me to start, so that I don't possibly end up in Vancouver, and then will deal me to an Eastern Conference team.

Erin: You know that each of the expansion teams will receive one allocation from among the league's national team players on November 17th, right?

Diana: I wasn't aware of that. How will it work?

Erin: From what Andrea told me, each team will designate one of their national team players for potential selection following the draft. Once business is re-opened on November 13th, the expansion teams are able to make moves regarding their ten drafted players for a period of three days, after which the league and the two teams' general managers will look at the list of internationals and determine which players make the most sense for each of the teams. Most likely, it will be done to provide a local presence in case the team was unable to secure a player of that sort either in the draft or through post-draft movement.

Janine: Do you know how players on loan are handled?

Carm: They are treated like every other player on a team's roster. Either listed as one of the nine on the protected list or exposed to the draft.

Kristie: Being sent to Chicago was great, but them moving me a week later to Houston stunk. I would like to go somewhere where I can be a significant contributor but not expected to be the engine of the team like it seemed Washington wanted from me.

Stephy Mac: When she got traded to the Red Stars, I thought that we'd finally be able to start talking about settling down and taking the next step as a couple, but now it's on the back burner again until we can get close enough geographically to make something like that work.

Steph: When Marie-Eve and I were together, we played on the same team. Now with Georgia all over the world with Olympic training and competition, it gets lonely. Sure, I live with Shelina and we have our special arrangement, but it's nothing like having both halves of your heart in the same place.

After a bit more of shooting the bull, people began leaving the party to head back to their rooms. Ali and Carm left together, where they went to her room and talked for a bit about her current problems with Ashlyn and what interest the Hearts might have if she were to be unprotected.

When the last guest had departed, Shelina went back to her room briefly before returning to the suite and spending the night with her sidegirl to celebrate her birthday in a more intimate way.


	2. Unchecked Pride

Ali arrived home late on Wednesday, so the talk she had planned to have with Ashlyn didn't come off. Instead of fighting with her own mind alongside her in bed tonight, Ali decided to sleep on the couch. She was up relatively early and went into the kitchen to make herself some coffee and breakfast. While she was eating, Ashlyn came into the kitchen and sat down next to her.

Ashlyn: Can we finally talk about what's eating at us both?

Ali: Sure.

Ashlyn: I know that you're angry with me for pushing you to go public about us. I don't know any better way to explain why it's important to me than to say that I need that outward declaration in order to feel as though we're both in this for the long haul.

Ali: No matter how afraid I am of being torched for it?

Ashlyn: Alex, most people already know that we're together.

Ali: Yet you still want me to say the magic words and tell the world that I'm gay, even if it will do neither one of us any good.

Ashlyn: When I came out, I knew there would be some people who wouldn't like it, who would feel they could judge me without knowing me. I still did it, because the freedom that would come from being open about my sexuality was more important to me than the nattering nabobs of negativity raining down hate on me for being who I am.

Ali: I'm not at that place, Ash, and I can't be forced into it just because it will make you feel better. This didn't seem to be a problem before. What's makes it so important now?

Ashlyn: Truth is neither one of us is getting any younger as it relates to the game. I want to know that when I walk away and enter the next stage of my life, our commitment will still be there and will grow to include marriage and children. You're lucky I went to Niki yesterday and pleaded your case to be protected.

Ali: Why the HELL did you do that?!?!?!?!

Ashlyn: Because the performance on Saturday made me feel as though they wouldn't protect you come Monday. THAT is why I'm pushing this so hard. FOR YOU!

Ali: I don't need your help, thankyouverymuch!

Ashlyn: You let Raso burn you for a goal in the second half, although I have to say that Lindsey did a fantastic job on the pass, and you allowed Henry to get a step on you for the opening goal. Clearly that wasn't a Best XI performance. Makes me wonder what the voters were watching this season.

Ali: Yeah, yeah, you're such a stud in goal. Do you know WHY Alyssa is ahead of you on the depth chart? It's called calmness under pressure. Sure, you put up highlight-reel saves every week, but that's because you HAVE TO since you're usually out of position. You scare your back line into small errors that turn into big ones and then you get to pat yourself on the back because you bailed them out again.

Ashlyn: We're NOT having this discussion, about who is the better player relative to who. I stand on my record and the hardware I've lifted.

Ali: Don't go there, don't go there AT ALL! The only reason you have a professional championship to your credit is because of three people: Christine Sinclair, Marta, and your behind-closed-doors sidechick Alex Morgan.

Ashlyn: What drugs are you on, girl?! Alex and I have NEVER been anything except friends.

Ali: Then why does she always have you stand in for Servando when he's not available?

Ashlyn walked away from Ali and grabbed her workout bag, telling her girlfriend that she was going to the training facility to work out and that they could try and talk again later after both of them had calmed down. Ali finished her breakfast, then went back to the couch and binged on Fuller House, wanting to find something semi-cheerful to pull her out of the funk the fight put her in.

**********

Back in Vancouver, most of the Canadian contingent from Tuesday night's escapades in Las Vegas gathered at Karina and Jason's house. After dinner, the several of them sat around the dining room table swapping stories from their playing days and their current lives.

Rhian (pointing at Diana): This jokester always loved pulling my chain and embarrassing me.

Diana: Like when we tried to do a high-five and you couldn't?

Rhian: See?! I love her like a sister, maybe a little more, but she can't keep from making me look bad.

Diana was a little surprised to hear that from Rhian, but didn't respond at the moment.

Shelina: My first camp, I was scared beyond belief, facing a good number of you who I had idolized for years before then.

Rhian: I hope we didn't intimidate you too much. John wanted us to be hard on you, but also be accessible as guides and mentors.

Shelina: Sophie and Des were great with me, as was Carm, but Tank was, well, Tank.

The rest of those gathered laughed at Shelina's description of their fellow national teamer.

Erin: That camp was just before things started to shake down for the first NWSL allocations and draft. I was a little worried that I would be heading to Kansas City or Boston, but Carm and I went to Chicago, and little did I know that I would meet my future wife as a result of that.

Ella smiled at Erin and blew her a kiss.

Karina: Sinc and I got lucky to end up with Portland for Year 1 and to win a title in that first season as well.

Steph: We were SO CLOSE last year to taking home the hardware, but the Flash just hit their stride at the right time and it wasn't meant to be. Now, the Olympic medal we brought home a couple of months before that, I won't forget that for anything. I love all of you and hope that we have a chance to bring home bigger hardware from France and Tokyo in this cycle.

Diana: This is probably the last round-up for a good number of us. Sinc, me, yourself maybe, Des, Sophie. Shelina will eventually inherit the armband and I think either Carm or Rhian will replace John at the helm. As a group, we have opportunities in front of us to finally take down our friends to the south. First shot at that is next month with the home-and-home.

Rhian: I'm flattered that you think I should be considered for the head national team job.

Karina: John is definitely grooming you for something, and it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility that you either become an assistant to him or take over the U20s by this time next year.

Rhian: Any of you players have an idea what Monday will bring as far as your address next year?

Diana: I'm thinking I'll be heading out of Seattle for somewhere else.

Shelina: I'm probably staying in DC. Erin, is there any truth to the rumor that you've already talked to the Thorns about getting Sinc?

Erin: You know I can't tell you that. You'll have to wait until Monday to see if she's protected or not.

Steph: Better than 50/50 I won't be protected. Kelsey and Didi are both younger than me by a few years and have a bit more upside. If I pass through the draft without being selected, Jim will probably try to find a taker for me at the January draft in Philadelphia.

Karina: Interesting that the USC Convention and NWSL Draft are in Philly the same year the city joins the league. Coincidence?

Diana: It's probably what got them to the head of the list as the second team added, since Vancouver was always going to be coming in next year.

Rhian: Who was in Vegas with you guys that's not up here now?

Steph: Kristie Mewis and her girlfriend Steph McCaffrey, Janine Beckie, and Ali Krieger. All but Janine are worried to some extent about Monday, for various reasons.

Erin: It was sweet to see Ali come all the way from Orlando to celebrate your birthday, Steph. Everyone seemed happy to see her so soon after the disaster in Portland.

Steph: I think that was what spurred her on to make the trip. From what I learned, things are a little rocky with her and Ashlyn, especially with Monday's decisions coming up.

Erin: That's not good. I know Carm and her spent a while talking after the party broke up on Tuesday night, so she probably has a better idea of what really is happening. Maybe if I call her, she'll fill me in.

Steph: Can't hurt. I don't know her as well as you and Carm, but we did get sort of close last season while she was separated from Ashlyn. She was a great help in keeping me sane heading into the Olympics and then dealing with the new-found expectations following it.

Shelina: I sure hope they get things worked out. This weekend is going to be mad with the final in town and then Ashlyn leaves on Sunday for national team camp.

Karina: Everything will work out how it's supposed to work out. Speculating does nobody any good. I'm glad to be retired and married to someone I chased for several years until he caught me.

Fatigue began to take over the majority of the women and they started to leave one and two at a time. Karina cleaned up the mess left behind and retired to her bedroom to wait for Jason to return from his evening activities.


	3. 2017 NWSL Championship Weekend

With her sister and her sister's unofficial girlfriend in the NWSL final on Saturday, Kristie flew from Las Vegas to Orlando on Wednesday, with Steph joining her to document the festivities for Sporting Chic. After a night of fun and a day spent at Universal Studios, the pair showed up at Orlando City Stadium on Friday for Media Day at the NWSL Championship. Meg Linehan, who works for NWSL Media, is friends with Stephanie Yang, the Breakers' beat writer for SB Nation and one-half of 2 Drunk Fans, a women's soccer podcast. Kristie and Steph have known the other Steph for several years and asked if she knew how they could secure press passes for Media Day. Steph talked to Meg, in between karaoke numbers apparently, and the passes were procured.

When the pair showed up, they ran into Abby Erceg, the Courage captain, and told her that they wanted to pull something on Sam during the official presser for the coach and player leadership. Abby mentioned that their "sister" was somewhere around and it might work better talking to her about it, but that she'd help them with what she could from the podium. After a one-on-one with Jeff Kassouf of the Equalizer, Abby Dahlkemper saw Kristie and came sprinting over to her and Steph. Following some hugs and "I can't believe you're here" looks, the defender and the Sporting Chic press talked.

Abby: I knew the two of you were coming, but how did you get into Media Day?

Kristie: We had Steph Yang talk to Meg Linehan about getting us access so we could do some interviews for the Sporting Chic site with our fellow co-owner and members of the company squad.

Abby: I'm sure Sam will be surprised to see you two here. Are we still on for dinner tonight?

Steph: Yep. Kristie was thinking about asking your rival ship from the Thorns to join us.

Abby: That could be tons of fun, or it could be a disaster.

Steph: All the more reason to do it, right?

Abby: You're evil, Hood, you know that?

Steph: Yeah. but you love me just the same.

Abby: Only because you're Sarm's best friend and her sister's girlfriend.

Steph: Whatever works.

Kristie: Abby, the other Abby said we should talk to you about pulling something on our favorite Petunia during the presser.

Abby: Ooooooo! Sam usually embarrasses me. Now we have a chance to do it to her.....What do you need?

Kristie: Something about her that only you know but we should ask about.

Abby: She has this little spot on her neck that, if you touch it just the right way, will make her putty in your hands.

Steph: I'm not sure we can ask about THAT!

Abby: OK. She wants to take a trip this off-season to France, touring the stadiums that are on the list for the World Cup in two years. Sort of a motivational vacation, if you will. Also, the two of us talked about springing something after the game tomorrow. I'm not sure you'll be able to get her to confess to what she has in mind, but knowing you know something will definitely make her sweat.

Kristie: You can be vicious when you want to be, Abs. How did Sam and I end up with two devious women for girlfriends?

Steph: I wore you down, Kratch, simple as that.

Abby: And I used all our friends at UCLA to plant it in her mind that she wanted me. Katelyn was the best at persuading her, because she is SUCH a teddy bear and could sell ice to the Eskimos.

Steph: We better get our seats before Sam and the rest of the Courage folks take the podium.

Abby hugged her off-season roomies and second family before heading off to join her teammates before their presser with the gathered media.

**********

Seated right to left (as viewed from the floor) on the rostrum for the North Carolina Courage are goalkeeper Katelyn Rowland, vice-captain Samantha Mewis, head coach Paul Riley, captain Abby Erceg, and forward Lynn Williams. Kristie was recording the presser on her phone to post snippets later on the Sporting Chic site.

Stephanie Yang, 2 Drunk Fans: Coach Riley, to what do you attribute your team's season-long stranglehold on the top position in the NWSL standings?

Paul Riley: The team chemistry has been phenomenal. Having so much of last year's roster return this year helped us get out of the gate on the front foot.

Jeff Kassouf, Equalizer Soccer: Abby, this is your second final in a row as captain of this squad. How special is it to lead this team on the field?

Abby Erceg: Well, Jeff, I can't take all the credit. We have a number of influential voices in the locker room and on the pitch, starting with my deputy, Sam Mewis. Katelyn has grown into a leader now that she's been starting regularly in net, and McCall has always been one of those steady-as-she-goes players that leads by example.

Richard Farley, FourFourTwo: Paul, who will start tomorrow, Katelyn or Sabrina?

Paul Riley: Katelyn's been our starter the last chunk of the season and I don't see a reason to change course.

Steph McCaffrey, Sporting Chic: Sam, any big plans for the off-season outside of national team call-ups?

Sam Mewis: I am planning to do a pre-World Cup tour of France. Take a look at the stadiums where I hope to be playing in 2019 and watch some Division 1 matches.

Steph McCaffrey: Follow-up question. Rumors have it that you have a surprise in mind for after tomorrow's game. Care to confirm or refute this, and/or to share with the fans what you're planning?

Sam Mewis: Hmmm....that scratchy, annoying voice sounds familiar.

Sam stood up and looked out into the crowd of reporters, catching eyes with her best friend and seeing her sister recording the encounter.

Sam Mewis: Should have known it....my co-owners from Sporting Chic decided to saunter into Media Day with the desire to get some embarrassing content of me for the website. If you're REALLY interested in the surprise, I'll tell you at dinner, where there will be NO cameras.

The presser came to a close after a few more questions. Kristie and Steph walked up to the podium, where Abby joined them, and all three of them surrounded Sam in a group hug. Abby kissed her cheek and the four of them talked for a bit before Sam and Abby had to rejoin the Courage for their walk-through on the field.

Two hours later, the Portland Thorns came in to do their press availability. Kristie tracked down Emily Sonnett and asked her about joining her, Steph, Sam, and Abby for dinner after things finished for the day. Emily went to find Lindsey to relay the message, coming back with a thumbs-up. Lindsey followed her girlfriend back to the duo from Sporting Chic and the four sat down to do a short interview for the website. Steph did the filming while Kristie asked several questions.

Kristie: Emily, you have become a serious threat on set pieces this season. How did you develop that part of your game?

Emily: I know you want me to say that your lovely, yet gawky sister had something to do with it, but actually it was Lindsey and I working on this, with her crossing balls into the box for me. It helped that portion of her game, which you saw on Raso's goal last week against the Pride.

Kristie: Lindsey, the two of you have become an Internet sensation around the fanfic world. Is there any truth to it or are you just BFFs?

Lindsey: I don't want to reinforce their belief that we're a couple, but I also can't deny what the truth is between Emily and myself. Therefore, I will answer by saying NO COMMENT!

Kristie and Emily laughed at the boisterous midfielder's response.

Kristie: Which one of you is funnier?

Emily: I am by a mile.

Lindsey: It's not THAT much of a gap. You're just silly and hanging with Kling isn't a help in that department. My humor is more pointed and clever.

Kristie: Emily, your video with Meghan Klingenberg from Stand Together a couple of weeks ago is a classic example of how two people who most wouldn't think could get along do. Does it help that since Lindsey and Tobin are close friends, the two of you have come to have a good rapport?

Emily: I think some of it is that. It also helps that we're both defenders and, in the same way that goalkeepers understand one another on a different level than they do anyone else, we "get" each other's stupidity.

Kristie: Last one and it's for Lindsey. Tell us your most embarrassing Sam Mewis story.

Lindsey: You and Steph are soooooooo gonna get it from her for asking me that. We were paired together at national team camp as roommates. I'm rolling a normal suitcase, while Sam was carrying something akin to an army duffel bag. If that wasn't enough, she was wearing socks with her Birkenstocks. Hippie all the way. I laughed so hard at her look that I couldn't see what was in front of me and I tripped over her bag, falling face-first into the mattress of my bed.

Steph turned off the record function on Kristie's phone and the four of them jawed and ribbed each other a little. Kristie thanked the two Thorns players for being good sports and let them rotate onto their next interviews.

Media Day wrapped up at the stadium around 4:30, after which Sam, Abby, Lindsey, and Emily went to shower and get ready for going out with Kristie and Steph for dinner at Mesa21.

**********

Steph (to Sam and Abby): Back-to-back finals, girls! Can you make it back-to-back titles as well?

Sam: We're hoping so. The Thorns will give us a tough game, but we THINK we can keep their front line in check if our back-end box stays tight and doesn't get drawn out by the cleverness of Tobs or Sincy.

Lindsey: Don't forget about us. We've got some tricks up our sleeves as well.

Abby: Not to mention in your pants.

Emily: ABBY!!!! You're not supposed to think such impure thoughts about us. Good lawd!

Kristie: Better you two getting their snark than me and Steph. We have all off-season to deal with them. You just have to get through Saturday.

Lindsey: Wrong, sister. I've got National Team camp starting on Sunday with the two of them yanking my crank.

Steph (to Kristie): Ouch! Got you there, dear.

Kristie: Score one for the Great Horan.

Emily: At least it looks like we will be staying put if we can work out the finances. No way Mark doesn't protect Lindsey or myself, but I might lose my subsidization for 2018.

Abby: Wish I were that confident. Can't count out Paul using the draft to thin out the national team contingent he has and doesn't really want.

Sam: I'm a bit more assured that we'll make the cut, but I'm also not looking to take chances. I have an idea to help our cause in either direction, since the worst-case scenario is him protecting one of us and not the other.

Abby: Is it what we talked about after the game against Chicago on Sunday?

Sam: Yes, it is.

Steph: Details, details! I'm surprised I didn't get it out of you, Sam, before you got into the protection of the locker room.

Sam: I hadn't conceived it until Abby and I were traveling home.

Lindsey: Spill it, Sammy!

Sam: Should we, Abby, or keep it a surprise?

Kristie: Samantha, you cough it up right this minute!

Sam: Dang, Kratch, you don't have to be so pushy. Win or lose, we're going to make some display of affection on the field to officially come out as a couple.

Emily: That's huge! You worried about backlash, especially playing for a team in the South?

Sam: If we get it, we get it. This puts the issue in Paul's hands and takes away the likelihood of him splitting us up like what happened to Kristie and Steph earlier this season. Got together again FINALLY and the rats upstairs in Chicago dealt for Moe with Kristie as the bait.

Kristie: That's why I really want to be left exposed, so that I can go to one of the expansion teams and start with a clean slate, where the expectations for me aren't pre-determined by who else is on the roster.

Steph: I don't have a good feel for where I am in the pecking order for protection. I'm doubting that I'm top nine in their minds, but maybe they protect me to eventually deal me for someone depending on who gets picked and by which team.

Kristie: At least none of us are in the position that Ali finds herself. Come out or possibly end up exposed. It's danged if you do and danged if you don't. Steph never pushed me to go public, mainly because she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it herself. Sam, I'm proud of what you and Abby have planned. Life is too short to live in fear of what others think about who or how you love.

Lindsey: We're sort of out at home, in that you don't usually see one of us without the other, but have never made that "we're together" statement. Emily, what would you think about following the Mewker lead and taking that step?

Emily: I love you, Lindsey, more than I can imagine loving another person. If you're good with doing it, so am I.

Steph: Want to make a little wager between the two of you, Lindsey and Sam, over tomorrow's result?

Lindsey got a VERY evil thought about what sort of stakes to put on the match. She and Steph exchanged a look that said, "I know you want to torture her, and I think I know how to do that."

Lindsey: Winner get to parade the loser around National Team camp in an outfit of her choosing.

Sam: You are SO gonna regret that choice, Linds.

The three couples left Mesa21 to return to their hotel, where they would continue catching up before the players had to meet curfew.

**********

Dalen Cuff: Six months of grit, grind, and determination has now boiled down to 90 minutes. The top two teams in the regular season take the field today to decide which one of them will join FC Kansas City as a two-time NWSL champion. It's the Portland Thorns and the North Carolina Courage, next on Lifetime.

The pre-game coverage of the NWSL Championship began with Dalen's voiceover of highlights from the two semifinals. Once the introductory montage completed, Dalen welcomed viewers and introduced his partners for the day, Aly Wagner and Julie Foudy. Shots of the teams warming up were shown, followed by a pair of interviews, with Aly speaking to Meghan Klingenberg and Julie to Lynn Williams.

After a set of commercials, Jenn Hildreth gave the starting lineups and the two teams progressed out from the tunnel, as Abby Erceg and Christine Sinclair led their sides out to the center of the field. As the players progressed past one another and exchanged handshakes, Jenn and Aly went over the keys to the game while they awaited referee Danielle Chesky to blow her whistle and signal the start of the match.

Business got off to a brisk start from the opening kick-off and the first twist in the match came in the 3rd minute, as Tobin Heath took down Taylor Smith, causing her to land on her right shoulder. After coming off the field temporarily, she returned only to be subbed off in the 12th minute for Makenzy Doniak, which meant Kristen Hamilton would drop back into Smith's right back position. Two minutes later, Sam Mewis attempted to catch Adrianna Franch off her line with a midfield shot that rang off the crossbar. Lindsey Horan nearly got her name in the book for a foul on McCall Zerboni, but only received a talking-to from Chesky. The game continued to be physical, with Hamilton having to leave the match in the 39th minute with a knee injury, the result of an overextension on a tackle against Heath. Jessica McDonald came on and Doniak dropped back to defense. The North Carolina bench rode the fourth official for a while about Heath's dangerous play and wondered why she had yet to receive a booking for her efforts. That pressure led to a pair of yellow cards being shown to the Thorns in the waning minutes of the first half (Heath in the 41st minute and Hayley Raso in the first minute of stoppage time). Four minutes of added time elapsed before Chesky blew for halftime with the game still scoreless.

The second half started with a near-goal from the Courage two minutes in, as a Williams shot was saved by Franch, but landed at McDonald's feet, who whiffed on her attempt and the Ashley Hatch follow-up went wide of net. In the 50th minute, a free kick about 45 yards from goal on the left hand side was taken by Emily Sonnett. Her lob forward barely cleared the head of Abby Dahlkemper and bounced twice before coming across the path of Horan, who volleyed a right-footed shot over Katelyn Rowland's shoulder to stake the Thorns to a 1-0 lead.

Portland made two substitutions over the next 20 minutes, with Dagny Brynjarsdottir entering for Ashleigh Sykes and Nadia Nadim for Raso. Horan got a second warning from Chesky for a foul on Mewis just before a Doniak serve cleared the Thorns' back line and found McDonald, who collided with Franch attempting to win it, resulting in a free kick for Portland. A minute later, Brynsjarsdottir was booked for a tackle from behind on Denise O'Sullivan, who would be replaced in the 87th minute by Stephanie Ochs. As the Courage began pressing forward, Franch came up big with several saves, including one just under the crossbar on an Erceg chip in the 90th minute and another on a flicked-on McDonald throw-in from Mewis one minute later. Amandine Henry left the match for Allie Long in the third minute of stoppage time and, following a handful of last-chance attempts by North Carolina, Chesky blew the match for full time after nearly six additional minutes, giving the Thorns their second NWSL title and their captain her fourth US professional soccer championship, having won titles in 2010 with FC Gold Pride and 2011 with the Western New York Flash in Women's Professional Soccer and in the NWSL's inaugural season of 2013 with the Thorns.

The on-field celebrations began immediately after the final whistle, with Franch running into the stands to get a Thorns flag to wave and drape on her shoulders. Interviews around the pitch began as well, with Cuff questioning Horan and Foudy catching up with Mewis. The traditional walk of champions commenced shortly thereafter with the Courage approaching the stage to receive their runner-up medals from NWSL Managing Director Amanda Duffy. As the last members of their staff descended the stairs, the Thorns made their way forward to collect their champions' medals and additional hardware.

With Cuff on-stage, Duffy announced that Horan had been selected as the game's Most Valuable Player. She came forward at the insistence of Sonnett to accept her award and said a few words in another short interview with Cuff, crediting the team and Sonnett specifically for her service on the free kick that resulted in her goal. Cuff turned back to Duffy, who beckoned Sinclair forward to receive the NWSL Championship trophy. Once the entire team had come forward and surrounded their captain, the trophy was lifted, with the team bouncing on the stage and confetti streaming down over them.

While that was going on, Sam and Abby made their way over to the Courage's supporter section to thank them for their support and to see Kristie and Steph. The four of them exchanged hugs which lasted for a while. Kristie asked the two of them to pose for a picture that she could put on the Sporting Chic site. Sam and Abby stood next to each other, only for their sister to ask them to back up a couple of steps so she could get a full-body shot of the pair. Once re-positioned, Sam and Abby faced each other somewhat, their hands intertwined. Abby leaned across and pecked Sam's cheek right when Kristie took the picture. In a few seconds, she had already uploaded it to Instagram for their followers to see. A few members in the section seemed a bit put-off by the public display of affection between the two players, which Steph responded to by telling them that they were number 1. Sam saw this and laughed, then she and Abby walked toward the tunnel hand-in-hand, stopping near the sideline to watch the continued celebrations at the other end of the field and to see what Lindsey and Emily might do.

Cuff and Foudy each did one more interview with Thorns players, as Dalen had corralled Sinclair and Foudy tracked down Sonnett. Once that was completed, Emily found Lindsey and the two of them arrived just in time for the official team picture, with them literally sliding into it in front of the rest of the team, their hands connected. Cuff caught Portland coach Mark Parsons for an interview, during which Lindsey and Emily went over to the Rose City Riveters (the Thorns' official supporters group) and posed for some selfies with them. A few of the group wanted to get pics of Lindsey with her MVP trophy. Emily photobombed her, reaching over her shoulders and placing heart hands over her heart. Upon Lindsey's urging, Emily came out from behind her and stood on the opposite side of the trophy, where the two held it and kissed the ball on it. A few seconds later, they pulled back the trophy and repeated the action, their lips meeting this time. The Riveters let out a near-defeaning roar at the sight of their favorite unofficial couple making a public declaration of their togetherness.

The Thorns players started making their way back to their locker room. Lindsey and Emily saw Sam and Abby waiting near the tunnel and walked over to them. The four of them exchanged hugs, with Lindsey and Sam showing off some new-fangled handshake and Emily trying to lay down on their arms. Abby shook her head at the three of them and they all walked into the tunnel together, the couples holding hands and Lindsey and Sam with their arms around each other's shoulders.

Portland 1 North Carolina 0 (Horan/Sonnett)


	4. Searching For An Answer

Ali and Ashlyn went home after yesterday's game only to get into another mini-spat. The feisty goalkeeper decided to go out with some of their Pride teammates who were still in town, while Ali stayed home and vegged out on the couch with another binge of Fuller House. After getting pretty blotto, Ashlyn stayed with Alex and Servando rather than try to drive home.

Ashlyn arrived home about 9:30am with Alex in tow. She would have just enough time to pack a bag or two and then go to the airport for their trip to national team camp in New Orleans. Alex waited in the truck while Ashlyn went in to take care of business.

Ashlyn: I know I should have called last night, but I was just too wasted to do it. I stayed with Alex and Servando because I was too drunk to drive and I couldn't leave my truck at the bar knowing I'd need it to get back here to pack and then go to the airport this morning.

Ali: At least you used your brain and didn't put others' lives at risk last night. Kudos to you.

Ashlyn: What's with the snark, Alex?

Ali: Maybe it's because you've been avoiding me pretty much since we got back from Portland last week.

Ashlyn: I'm not the one who went running to Vegas to see her Penn State and Spirit friends on a whim because she was afraid to talk to me.

Ali: I'm not afraid, I'm out-and-out terrified of the ramifications if I let the world know I'm not straight.

Ashlyn: So you're embarrassed that you're in love with a woman?!

Ali: I DON'T WANT THE PUBLIC SCRUTINY OVER MY PRIVATE LIFE THAT WILL COME FROM STATING THAT! It's much easier staying in the closet and letting people THINK what they want than to come out and not be able to take it back.

Ashlyn: I don't know what to tell you, then. You have to figure this out on your own. In the meantime, I'll be at camp, hoping that you'll be here when I return next Monday. I did my part. Now you need to do yours.

Ali: OR WHAT?!

Ashlyn: Or this relationship, if you can call it that, might be over.

Ashlyn picked up her bags and left, throwing them in the back of her truck and speeding off into the distance. Ali walked to the door and shut it, then crumbled to the ground behind it.

**********

Ali's crying jag following Ashlyn's departure sapped her of all her strength and she napped on the couch for a few hours, being woken up by her cell phone. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Erin Mcleod on the other end. She answered the phone, still groggy but happy to have someone to talk to about what's going on.

Ali: Erin!

Erin: Hey Kriegs! Are you OK? You sound awful.

Ali: I just woke up from a jag-induced nap.

Erin: Awwwww. What had my Ali crying?

Ali: Ashlyn didn't come home last night. Chose to get blitzed with some of her Pride teammates. Got home about 9:30 this morning, rushing in to pack for national team camp. We got at it again and she threatened to end our relationship if I don't go public.

Erin: SHIT! That's rough. Why is she pushing this?

Ali: She says it's because she doesn't want to be separated from me again if I am left exposed and either Vancouver or Philadelphia choose me. I'm not sold on that. She also threw out the idea that she wants to know I'm in this with her for the long haul and not just until I end my career and can then feel safe about being out.

Erin: Do you think she has a point?

Ali: She might, but threats and pressure aren't the way to get me to see it. She hasn't given me a solid reason why I SHOULD go public, because a good number of people know we're together. I don't feel a need to say anything about it, because I'm not exactly sure what I am on the spectrum. I've said in the past that I'm "fluid", which to me means I'm not full-on gay nor am I bi. If Ashlyn and I were to break up, I really don't know what I'd be looking for in another relationship. Would it be with a woman? Would it be with a man? Would I just choose to test everything and see what floats my boat at the time? I'm not getting younger, and if kids ever are to be part of my future, I need to figure this piece out.

Erin: I guess that's really your problem, dear. You aren't ready to close the door to any potential future relationship by being labeled as bi or gay, and that's what saying something about you and Ashlyn would do. You'd have to pick what you consider yourself between those options and you're not in that place mentally or emotionally to do that.

Ali: When did you get so smart? I seem to remember having to tutor you in some of your non-art classes because the academic side was never your strong suit.

Erin: I guess experience has been what's taught me about personal acceptance and what it feels like when you know who you are and how you want to live. No two people are the same in that regard. I discovered that not long after Penn State. You're still on that road and for you, it seems to be that it's the individual that you come to love that will define you, not the label of what that relationship is. By the way, do you know if the Pride are going to protect you?

Ali: Apparently, Ashlyn went to talk to Niki about it on Wednesday while I was flying back from Vegas. Again, that feels like pressure and not love or concern on her part. I'm planning on going to the complex tomorrow morning to see her and nix Ashlyn's suggestion. If Niki and Tom want me here for sure next year, they'll put me on the list. If not, or if they're trying to work something out post haste with either the Legacy or the Hearts, then I'll be exposed.

Erin: You know, if you're left out there, you probably won't make it past the second round without either one of us snapping you up.

Ali: It's nice to feel wanted, but aren't you guys sort of locked in to your first two or three selections? Sincy at 1, then a goalkeeper at 4 and another Canadian at 5.

Erin: That's probably how it plays out, but until the lists are in, no one really knows who will be out there.

Ali: I'm getting another call, so I should let you go. Thanks so much for calling, Erin. Love you and we'll talk again sometime after tomorrow's events.

Erin: LYLAS, Ali. Take care, and be good to yourself this week while Ash is away.

Ali switched over to the other call and she and Kristie Mewis discussed doing a Skype "Freedom" party tomorrow involving some of the players around the league who will be on pins-and-needles over the release of the protected lists. Ali thought this was a great idea, especially for some of the younger ones on the Pride who haven't been through this before and don't really know where they stand at the club. Times were coordinated (start at 2:30ET, with the deadline being 3 and the announcement as soon as possible after that on ESPNEWS) and Kristie moved on to calling a few others she knew would be in the mix.

**********

Players began arriving in New Orleans for this week's National Team camp. Several came from Orlando following the NWSL final (Tobin Heath, Lindsey Horan, Allie Long, Sam Mewis, Abby Dahlkemper, Lynn Williams, Alex Morgan, and Ashlyn Harris), with others coming in from various points on the map. After getting her roommate assignment and key, Ashlyn headed up to her room to be alone for a bit, having talked way too much with Alex both last night and on the flight. Around 4:00, Alyssa came in with her bags and laid them on her bed. She said hi to Ashlyn, who didn't respond immediately. Concerned, she sat down next to her and asked what had her zoned-out.

Alyssa: Ash, care to tell me what's weighing on your mind?

Ashlyn: It's Ali. We had another fight before I left this morning and this time, I think I went too far, threatening to end our relationship if she didn't choose to go public with it.

Alyssa: Let me guess. You didn't mean it.

Ashlyn: Not in so many words. I mean, I'm frustrated with getting older and not knowing if the two of us will be together in a year or two. You know how the league can be for older players who fall off the national team radar, especially this year with two new teams joining the fold. I tried to get our management to assure me that Ali would be protected from selection in the draft on November 3rd. Niki seemed amenable to the request, but I don't know that Ali really cares if she's left exposed or not. Part of me wonders if there is some reason for her position, and another part of me thinks she doesn't see the threat of either Vancouver or Philadelphia seeing her as a foundational piece for their launch.

Alyssa: Your concern for her on the soccer front seems to be blinding you from caring about her on the personal front. Asking her to affirm her relationship with you to the world has to be deeply troubling to her. She never asked for the crap she gets from outsiders about her defensiveness to the questions, and it hurts her to be backed into a corner like that. You're saying it's because you want some stability heading into the twilight of your careers, but I think it's something else. Excuse me if I'm wrong, but I think you're wanting that because you're having second thoughts about your own commitment to her.

Ashlyn: It's not the commitment that I'm doubting. It's the environment we're in that is making me nervous. When Orlando came into the league and wanted to make me the face and soul of the franchise, I was fully in. Returning somewhat close to home should have been the first step to settling down, and her coming to the Pride after last season should have been the next. Instead, it stirred up a problem that I didn't realize existed in our year apart. I think I'm falling for someone else, or at least am attracted highly to someone else. Nothing has happened yet, but I'm a little afraid that I won't be able to resist acting upon it unless we make the public declaration of our couplehood.

Alyssa: I'm guessing it's someone on the Pride that has you all atwitter.

Ashlyn: Yes. You CANNOT ask me who, it would be just too messy for both of us to have that trailing around behind us. It's bad enough that Ali SUSPECTS there's something not on the up-and-up between the two of us, but to have that actually gain traction would make things a whole lot worse.

Alyssa: Do you want me to talk to Ali? You know we're close. I don't know who else she's shared her concerns with.

Ashlyn: I'm guessing some of your fellow Nittany Lions know since she saw them in Vegas last week at Steph Labbe's birthday party.

Alyssa: Yeah, and I'm sure it doesn't help your state of mind knowing that they might be sitting there looking to snag her for their new teams if she IS left unprotected.

Ashlyn: I don't believe Erin or Carm would intentionally be trying to sway Ali's opinion on staying in Orlando, but if she needed a reason to leave, reuniting with one of them would be a way to do it.

Alyssa: I'll give her a call after our intro meeting and feel her out.

Ashlyn: Thanks. Maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion, all of it, but we can't seem to communicate without one or the other of us going for the verbal knives.

Alyssa: Give me a chance to hear her side and find out what is causing her to act this way toward you.

Ashlyn sat up and gave her fellow keeper a side hug, then left to find some coffee before dinner.

**********

Opening dinner was, per usual, a re-introduction of the team to one another's goofiness. Lindsey, holding true to her word about embarrassing her friend and fellow midfielder, brought Sam into the dining room on a leash wearing a pink bunny outfit, parading her around the room to the chuckles and guffaws of the entire team. After saying a few words in praise of the Great Horan, Sam was allowed to leave in order to change into sensible clothing, but not before Abby got a picture of her in the outfit to send to Kristie and Steph.

As dinner came to a close, Carli and Becky went to the front of the room to make a few announcements.

Carli: Welcome, everyone! With just two games to work out the ongoing changes ahead of the Border Battle in November, developing chemistry on and off the field will be key. The roommate assignments this time were designed to help build stronger relationships between players that are sort of close, but not on the BFF or "person" level of others. Before we get into some of that, I first want to congratulate our Portland Thorns players for their win yesterday in the NWSL final against North Carolina, while also recognizing our Courage contingent for their tremendous regular season. Would all of you please stand.

The Thorns and Courage players stood and accepted their teammates' applause.

Becky: With a Thursday/Sunday game schedule, some of our normal camp activities will be jumbled around. Our normal Wednesday night "embarrassment" sessions will be on Tuesday and the beep test will take place tomorrow at 8am instead of the normal Monday afternoon time. We are hopeful that things will run fairly normal this week, as it is the trial run for the Thursday/Sunday twinbill with Canada in a few weeks. Any questions before we head to the intro meeting?

Abby: With the small stadium in Cary and a huge contingent from the Courage supporters already booked on the bench side, what will be the availability of comp tickets for the match?

Becky: I don't know the answer to that. Maybe bring it up during the intro meeting and see if someone has an answer.

Tobin: I want to congratulate Sam, Abby, and Lindsey for making #mewker and #horett the number 1 and number 2 trending topics on Twitter last night. The freedom you exhibited in showing the rest of the world who you loved was something a number of us didn't have the courage to do years ago, and some still don't feel able to make that choice.

The players rose from their seats and walked over to the conference room next to their dining room for the introductory meeting for camp, after which everyone was free for the rest of the evening.

**********

Ali: Hi Lyss. How's camp so far? By the way, I wanted to say how sorry I was to see the way you guys lost last week. I've been a bit out of it this past week and had meant to call you about that, but it just didn't happen.

Alyssa: Camp is camp. The shorter time frame we have means things are scheduled a little differently than is normal when we have a ten-day camp.

Ali: Who are you rooming with this week?

Alyssa: Ashlyn.

Ali: I take it she's talked to you about what's going on between us.

Alyssa: Yes, and I'm staying neutral on what I think until I hear your side of this. She said that you went out to Vegas for Labbe's Dirty 30 and saw some of your Spirit teammates as well as Erin and Carm. I'm guessing they're in the know about what's up. Fill me in from your perspective.

Ali: Ashlyn has been riding me for the better part of a month to make a public acknowledgment of our relationship, and her insistence has been getting more and more threatening in that time. First, it was the silent treatment I got when we came back from Portland last Monday. So, instead of talking about this, I took off for a couple of days to attend an event that had been planned for a year but I didn't know if I could make due to us being in the playoffs.

Alyssa: Steph's party?

Ali: Yes. I was able to connect with Shelina in Chicago and we flew out together from there. It was a great night and Carm and I shared a LOT about what's been happening with the two of us and also started discussing the possibility of me coming to Philly next season.

Alyssa: So you're already looking to next season and maybe seeking out a trade to the Hearts?

Ali: Not a trade. I was expecting that I might be left unprotected, especially after the semifinal loss where I was responsible for two of the goals. The topic of the expansion draft came up among several of us after we returned from our bar-hopping. Your Red Stars teammate Steph and Kristie were there, as well as Diana Matheson. Anyways, I got back late on Wednesday and thought it not a good time to take up the subject. Thursday morning over breakfast, Ashlyn told me that she had talked to our general manager about protecting me, which felt like more pressure. She ended up leaving to go work out at the training facility and I sat around trying to stop myself from being angry with her. We plastered on the fake smiles and cordiality for Friday and Saturday, but things got back to heated on Saturday night with her wanting to go out with some of our Pride teammates and me hoping we could stay in. She got bombed and stayed with Alex and Servando, then came home this morning just to pack for camp. We got into another argument and she threatened to end our relationship if I didn't come out.

Alyssa: Kriegy, you know I love you and am always here for you, no matter what, right?

Ali: Yes, Lyss.

Alyssa: The problem here might not be with you, but with her.

Ali: With her?

Alyssa: Why do you think she is pushing this so hard?

Ali: To assure herself that I will stay with her after my playing days are done.

Alyssa: True, but why else would she feel like she needed that security?

Ali: Maybe to keep others at bay? I know we've both had some awkward moments with fans and at public events with men and women seeking us out for more than just casual conversation.

Alyssa: She told me something about her year apart from you and how that kind of thing wasn't a problem then, but has become one now.

Ali: Then why doesn't she come out and say that? We could change how we handle our public appearances so we're seen more together without having to actually say we're together.

Alyssa: I'm not sure that's enough for her. Tell me, Ali, why are you hesitant to take that step?

Ali: Because I don't want to be labeled and have it affect me down the road. Nothing in life is for certain, and Ash and I could break up at some point in the future. If I'm out, then I'm labeled as either gay or bi when I don't know if I'm either. In an interview a while back, I described myself as "fluid", meaning that I can see myself dating men or women or not at all if I choose. If I'm out as gay, then I end up in a box concerning what type I identify with. If I'm out as bi, I have to fend off both genders since the belief is that I can and will go both ways at the same time.

Alyssa: I can understand the trepidation if that is what your mind is telling you can happen. I may be stepping out of line, but I think the two of you need to talk with a third party present so that your discussion doesn't turn into World War III every time you try to work through this.

Ali: You're probably right, but that can't happen until she returns from camp next Monday. In the meantime, I plan to talk with Niki tomorrow and tell her to not protect me and see what happens with the draft. There's no guarantee that I will get picked, even if Erin thinks I won't last past pick 3 or 4.

Alyssa: Promise me that you won't do something rash this week that might cause things to get worse between the two of you.

Ali: I promise. Talk to the GM, maybe go up to Philly to see Carm and Erica during this free week if I end up being available for selection, but no decisions on anything until Ash gets back.

Alyssa: I'll let you go. Ash should be back shortly and I don't necessarily want to stir the pot between the two of you any more than it already is.

Ali hung up, turned out the lights in the living room, and went to bed.


	5. Decisions, Decisions

Ali went to the Orlando Pride offices this morning to find out what the Pride's plans were for her and the expansion draft. When Niki told her that Ashlyn had persuaded them to protect her, Ali told her that she would like to actually be left unprotected since the club had other players at her position that were more valuable to their future as well as for the expansion teams. After stopping off at Publix to pick up some food for this afternoon's gathering, she got home and dialed Kristie up on Skype to get their "NWSL Freedom Day" party started. She placed her laptop on the coffee table in front of their home's large-screen TV, while Kristie had hers on a tray table in Steph's nearly-vacant apartment in Chicago. A few minutes before 3, Nickolette Driesse and Danica Evans showed up at Ali's place, followed a couple of minutes later by Toni Pressley and Jazmyne Spencer. Aubrey Bledsoe got there just after 3 due to Orlando's daily mid-afternoon rain storm. Kristie's Dash teammates Cami Privett, Cami Levin, and Sarah Hagen patched in from their off-season locales, with several others from around the league watching along with those gathered. When Ali noticed the NWSL logo on the television, she turned up the volume.

Max Bretos (ESPNEWS): The NWSL wrapped up its fifth season on Saturday. Two days later, work for Season Six commences. The Vancouver Legacy and the Philadelphia Hearts will join the league next year, and today marks their first opportunity to see who they might be able to pencil into their starting lineups. The ten current NWSL teams were allowed to protect nine players each from selection in the November 3rd expansion draft, and those lists have just been released.

Boston Breakers: Andrews; Oyster; Prudhomme; Lavelle; King; Dowie; Purce; White; Chapman.  
North Carolina Courage: Rowland; Dahlkemper; Mewis; Erceg; Smith; Hinkle; Williams; Hatch; Doniak.  
Washington Spirit: Wys; Kallman; Pugh; Zadorsky; Banini; Ordega; Williams; Huster; Dougherty Howard.  
Sky Blue FC: Sheridan; Kerr; O'Hara; Killion; Rodriguez; Corboz; Hayes; Stanton; Freeman.  
Houston Dash: Beckie; Campbell; Lloyd; Daly; Brooks; Roccaro; Andressa; Ohai; Prince.  
Chicago Red Stars: Naeher; Huerta; DiBernardo; Ertz; Press; Brian; Colaprico; Johnson; Short  
FC Kansas City: Barnhart; Averbuch; Suerbrunn; Groom; Labonta; Scott; Bowen; Gibbons; Leroux.  
Portland Thorns: Franch; Horan; Sonnett; Nadim; Heath; Klingenberg; Long; Raso; Henry.  
Seattle Reign: Barnes; Rapinoe; Kawasumi; Williams; Fishlock; Johnson; Corsie; Nairn; Stott.  
Orlando Pride: Harris; Morgan; Marta; Catley; Kennedy; Hill; Monica; Camila; Pressley.

Max Bretos: As you can see, most of the big names in the league have been protected, but there are some that will be available on November 3rd. To break down the expansion draft, we have in the studio US Soccer Hall of Famer Julie Foudy. Julie, what can you decipher from the players protected and those left exposed?

Julie Foudy: It looks like about half the teams in the league chose to not protect their higher-priced goalkeepers. The big names being left available for the expansion teams are the top two Canadians, Stephanie Labbe and Sabrina D'Angelo, along with the Breakers' Abby Smith. I expect those three to be the pot from which the Legacy and Hearts select their starting goalkeepers.

Max: Other things of note?

Julie: I am surprised that Orlando chose to protect Monica, Camila, and Toni Pressley but did not protect Best XI selection Ali Krieger. The depth of some of these teams made it so that some decent talent will be up for grabs. North Carolina left midfielder McCall Zerboni exposed, while the Red Stars chose not to protect half of their starting back line in Arin Gilliland and Katie Naughton. Houston didn't protect recent acquisition Kristie Mewis, nor did FC Kansas City protect US National Team veteran Amy Rodriguez.

Max: Is some of this exposure a ploy to help certain teams gain certain players and keep those from being taken by the non-preferred expansion franchise?

Julie: Some of it is. I'm thinking the teams with Canadians on them either left them specifically exposed or protected them in the hopes of forcing a deal with Vancouver for them. Two cases of this are Christine Sinclair and Desiree Scott. It is a badly-kept secret that Sinclair has been earmarked by the league to go to Vancouver, so the Thorns protecting her wouldn't have kept her in Portland. Scott isn't a well-known player in the league and probably didn't rank top-nine for FCKC, but management knows that Vancouver covets her as the prototype number 6 they need to front a pair of possibly inexperienced center backs.

Max: Thank you, Julie. We now go to Vancouver, where we are joined by Legacy goalkeeper coach Erin Mcleod, and Philadelphia, where Hearts assistant coach Carmelina Moscato is with us. First question for both of you is how do you feel about the talent available for you on November 3rd?

Erin: There will certainly be some high-impact players available to us, as well as several complementary ones that provide the glue to an expansion team.

Carm: There are definitely some players not protected that we'd be quite interested in having in Philly.

Max: Erin, have you, Andrea, and general manager Bev Priestman had a chance to sketch out an initial plan for how you'll go about building your roster?

Erin: Not yet, Max. We have bounced around some ideas of the grander vision we have for the club, but in terms of specific players, no we haven't.

Max: What about you and Erica, Carm?

Carm: We had a short discussion late last week based on possible players that would be available. We'll sit down later this week and mock out what we might be able to procure.

Max: The two of you are former college teammates as well as National Team ones. Any sort of rivalry existent between you as you head into next season on the staffs of the league's newest franchises?

Erin: We've played together and we've played against one another plenty in the past. Carm and I are close, but we'll surely be trying to help our head coaches out-fox one another on the 3rd and then in our NWSL battles next season.

Carm: I love Erin, but I'm not going to let her get the upper hand on me when it comes to our teams.

Ali laughed at the back-and-forth between her two friends, then clued in her Pride teammates as to her relationship to them and they to one another.

Toni: So with you being available in the expansion draft, do you think the two of them will fight over getting you?

Ali: I KNOW they will. Already have had conversations with both of them this past week on other subjects, but both have said that they will push their head coaches to get me if I am left unprotected.

Nickolette: It's nice to see that once a Nittany, always a Nittany.

Ali: It's a very fun club to be a part of, that's for sure.

The Pride players thanked Ali for her hospitality and went their separate ways after exiting her place. Ali turned her laptop around to talk to Kristie one-on-two, since Steph was roaming somewhere in the apartment.

Kristie: Ali, now that we know we've been made available, do you have a feeling for whether there's interest in us from either team?

Ali: As you heard Carm and Erin going at it a bit following the release, they're already fighting over which one will get me. I also expect them to do that with regard to Steph Labbe as well, since she's been left exposed. I should call Carm tonight and see what their opinion is, because if they're serious about picking me on the 3rd, I might want to visit them during this free week to roam around Philly, maybe go to a Penn State game with her and Erica, and talk about the future. If I'm there, we'll probably talk a little about who else they might want to bring into the fold and I'm sure if they're sold on me as one of their first two picks, I'll be able to inject some suggestions.

Kristie: If you get that chance, please think of us. I'd love to go back east if I can, and I know Steph wants us to be able to make some longer-term plans that can't happen with us on opposite sides of the country.

Ali: I'll do what I can. Remember Carm heard your pitch on Tuesday night, so you might already be in her mind as a possibility. Take care, congratulate Sam and Abby for their stepping forward and the virality of their so-cute holding-hands pic from the NWSL final.

Kristie: Will do. You should see one that I snuck as they walked away from the field with those two and Lindsey and Emily all together, holding hands with their girls and Sam and Lindsey with their arms around each other's shoulders.

Ali: Awwwwww. Send me it if you can.

Kristie: Gotcha, and thanks for whatever you're able to do when you see Carm.

Ali ended the call and started doing research for her potential trip to Philly.

**********

Tuesday night "embarrassment" time took place in Abby and Lindsey's room.

Lindsey: Tonight, for your shaming pleasure, we shall commence a game of Teammate, Coach, Bench.

Christen: Why the tame names? Call it what it really is.

Lindsey: We have people with innocent minds and hearts here. I don't want to use such vulgar language in front of them, so I'll compromise. Boink, Marry, Kill. Sofia, you get the first set. Danielle Colaprico, Arin Gilliland, Steph McCaffrey.

Sofia: You don't make this easy, do you?!

Lindsey: Of course not.

Sofia pondered her options before choosing. "I'd boink Arin, marry Danny, and kill Steph."

Sofia: Abby, you're up. Sam Mewis, Caprice Dydasco, Katelyn Rowland.

Abby: Shit......my girlfriend, my best friend, and my goalie chick. How can you be so mean, Sofia?

Sofia: Hey! Lindsey started it.

Abby: Fine....boink Katelyn, marry Sam, kill Caprice. To you, Sam. Me, Lindsey, Steph.

Sam: You expect a straight answer with you and Linds in the room?!

Abby: I know what you BETTER choose for one of them, or it will be a long winter in New England for you.

Sam: Boink Lindsey, marry you, and kill Hoodrat.

Abby: Well done, Sarm. You may share my bed again when we return to Boston.

Sam blushed and kissed Abby's cheek, her favorite thing to do when people are looking.

Sam: Julie's choices are Christen, Crystal, Moe.

Julie: Boink Moe, marry Christen, kill Crystal.

Christen: Seriously?! I thought you'd choose one of your New New Kids for that slot and give me the one-off treatment.

Julie: Guess there are some things you don't know about me yet, chica. Tobin, Kelley, Me.

Christen: Marry you, kill Tobin, screw Kelley. Mal pal, you get to pick between Ashley Sanchez, Jessie Fleming, and Lindsey.

Mal: I'm too young for this kind of torture.

Christen: Sorry. If you're good enough, you're old enough.

Mal: Give me a second.

Mal debated internally her choices before coming to a conclusion.

Mal: Kill Ashley, fuck Lindsey, marry Jessie.

A lot of ooooos went up among the rest of the players.

Lindsey: You right in the head?! Emily would murder you if she found out you wanted to explore me like she does.

Mal: There was no "go to a baseball game and throw out the first pitch with" option.

Lindsey: Fair enough.

Mal: Rose, your choices are Sam, myself, and Emily.

Rose: Are you TRYING to get me killed?!

Mal: Not intentionally, but how you answer might do the trick.

Rose: Sorry, Abby and Lindsey, but I'd bang Sam, marry Mal, and exterminate Sonnett.

Abby: I can live with you having a one-nighter with my girl. Now Lindsey, on the other hand, might just put your hand in warm water while you're sleeping as payback for wanting to kill her beloved Emily and give you an experience you haven't had since you were probably four.

Rose: We now come to Jane. Katelyn Rowland, Andi, Maddie Bauer.

Jane: Marry Andi, fuck Katelyn until she screams, and kill Maddie.

Andi punched Jane in the arm.

Jane: What was THAT for?!

Andi: I thought you only wanted to hear ME scream out your name.

Jane buried her head, knowing that her former Stanford teammate just produced some ammunition for the rest of the team to quiz her about.

Jane: Your turn, Andi. Me, Tierna Davidson, Maddie.

Andi: Fuck Maddie, marry you, and kill Tierna. Looks like we've come to the last person. Lindsey, what would you want to do with Sam, Emily, and Mal?

Lindsey: Marry Emily, of course. Then I'd choose to sleepwithmalandkillsam.

Sam: You'd WHAT?!?! And I thought you were my friend.

Lindsey: I am, but I couldn't very well marry you and kill Emily, now could I?

Sam: You could have killed Mal.

Mal: Wait a minute, wait a minute! Since when did my life become some trivial thing that you could fling hither and yon however you wished?

Lindsey: You know I love you, Mally. Now drop your shorts so we can get at it!

Mal laughed. "In. Your. Dreams."

Lindsey: Wherever you want to do it is fine with me.

Sam and Abby backed away from this little tiff between the Coloradoans and walked down the hall to hang out with Becky and Alyssa, as Ashlyn and Alex are talking in Ashlyn and Alyssa's room.

Alex: Ash, what's going on with you? You're not your usual self. I noticed it on Saturday night when we went out, and also on the plane here. Is something wrong?

Ashlyn is stuck in her head over the dilemma she's in. She is attracted to Alex in more than a slight way and it is wreaking havoc with her ability to trust Ali because she doesn't trust herself to not slip when she's around the forward.

Ashlyn: Ali and I have been fighting or ignoring each other pretty much nonstop since we left Portland last Monday.

Alex: Why?

Ashlyn: I want her to come out, and she's afraid to do it.

Alex: You know that's a tough thing to ask someone to do.

Ashlyn: I know that, and Alyssa woke me to that by asking if it was because I was afraid of my own commitment to her waning.

Alex: Is it?

Ashlyn: I don't believe so, but there is something that has gotten in the way of it.

Ashlyn took a deep breath before continuing. "I am finding myself feeling things for someone else. I don't know if I'm just hot for her or if there is more to it than that."

Alex: Whoa. That can definitely cause you to re-think how you feel about her and then possibly use her to protect yourself from your own weakness.

Ashlyn: That's what Alyssa said could be happening, that it's more about me not wanting to confront my possible feelings for you, I mean this other person, than about wanting Ali to affirm our relationship to the public.

Alex: Back up a couple of sentences. For me?

Ashlyn looked down at the bed as she tried to collect her thoughts that were now scattered after making her confession.

Ashlyn: Yes, for you. We've known each other for several years now, roomed together on the road last year and in national team camp most times when Ali hasn't been called up, and I have tended to stand in for Servando when he's not with you at something. All of that has caused me to see you in a different light, I guess.

Alex: I don't know really what to say, Ash. I adore you and am grateful that you're comfortable enough with me to be my substitute man from time to time. I haven't really thought of you in that sort of way before, like I would leave Serv to get with you, since you and Ali have always been together in my mind. I'm sorry, but right now I don't feel that way toward you.

Ashlyn: That's OK, Alex. Can we cuddle at least? Maybe that will get my mind off the revolving door of anger and depression that I'm experiencing. The news that the Pride left her unprotected pissed me off, because I thought my going in to talk to them personally had swung them to listing her as part of the nine.

Alex: Worried she's going to end up elsewhere?

Ashlyn: Very much so, considering who's on the coaching staffs of the new expansion teams. A pair of her old college teammates, Carm Moscato and Erin Mcleod.

Alex: I see.....that could be a problem to you and her patching things up if she is on the other side of the continent with the Legacy.

Ashlyn: Don't I know it. She promised Alyssa that she wouldn't make any decisions about us or her future until I got back from camp.

Alex: Still want to cuddle?

Ashlyn: Yes, please.

Alex moved over to Ashlyn's bed and lied down next to her, with her head upon her chest. Ashlyn played a little with Alex's hair, scratching her scalp and running her fingers through it. Ashlyn turned on the TV and was confronted with a breaking news scroll across the bottom of the screen. The USSF Board of Directors is holding an emergency meeting at 9am on Friday morning at Soccer House in Chicago, with an agenda that includes a review of the federation's leadership. Alex grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, not wanting to think about the future of the women's national team on a night when her friend needed her. The two of them stayed in their positions for a while, holding one another with Alex offering calming words to Ashlyn and light caresses over her heart. Alex looked up at Ashlyn and smiled, then placed a peck on her chin. A couple minutes later, she looked up at the goalie again, this time catching eyes with her.

**********

Ali and Carm camped out in front of the television with Philly Cheesesteaks for tonight's US/Korea Republic match from New Orleans. As pre-game coverage began on Fox Sports 1, Carm brought up developments from the office today.

Carm: 15 days until we get to select our first ten players. I can't believe it's that close already.

Ali: The off-season is going to fly by at this rate. Before you know it, Convention and the main draft will be here.

Carm: There's something I want to discuss with you. As you may have seen on the Internet or on TV, Vancouver has moved ahead and designated Sinc as their first selection in the expansion draft, filing the paperwork with the league yesterday.

Ali: Didn't see that. How does it affect the Hearts?

Carm: It means that we're now free to do the same thing and spend our first pick on someone that can help us in advance of the draft. Erica and I talked this afternoon, and we'd like you to be that player.

Ali: Really? I know Erin said I probably wouldn't last beyond their second pick if I was left exposed, but you want to take me first?

Carm: Yes. You're the type of charismatic leader that we need in our inaugural captain and your knowledge of the league would be a real positive for us in building our initial roster.

Ali: Captain? You already decided on that?

Carm: It's no different than what Vancouver's doing. They've got their captain already with Sinc.

Ali was silent for a few seconds, thinking through the ramifications of the Hearts' decision.

Ali: I'm honored that you are that interested in having me in Philly that you'd choose me ahead of the actual draft and give me the armband as well. It sounds like you are planning to take me anyhow, and I can't block that from happening, so getting to start with the two of you now is a better deal than waiting until the 3rd when you'd pick me second behind whoever you'd choose instead of me for the designation. How can I say no?

Carm: Actually, you can't, because like you said we'd just pick you with our second selection if you weren't interested in starting with us now. I have the paperwork here with me if you want to sign it. Otherwise, we'll be a bit handcuffed watching the game since we wouldn't be able to talk shop.

Carm went to get the papers, returning with them a few seconds later. Ali read them over and signed the documents.

Carm: Thanks. We'll send this over to the league office tomorrow before the three of us head to Happy Valley. Now, time for some fun.

The two teams came out onto the field for the pre-match introductions.

USA First XI: Campbell; O'Hara-Sullivan-Sauerbrunn-Short; Ertz-Lloyd(c)-Horan; Pugh-Press-Rapinoe.

Bench: Naeher; Huerta, Dahlkemper; Mewis, Long; Morgan, Williams

The game began with the United States maintaining possession and working the ball around the field before cascading forward through the touchline run from O'Hara, whose cross to Press was deflected out for a corner kick. Rapinoe's out-swinger found Sullivan crashing into the box and her header bolted past Korea's goalkeeper to give the US a 1-0 lead. Tonight's first XI for the States, chosen in order to keep all their North Carolina-connected players relatively fresh for Sunday afternoon's game in Cary, maintained discipline in the back and the interchange of the three midfielders resulted in another goal for the US in the 27th minute, when Lloyd poured on the dribble magic to draw both Korean center backs before playing a pass forward to a looping Horan, who slotted it past the goalkeeper's left hand to double the US' margin, which would be the halftime score.

Carm: Our biggest position to fill is, of course, goalkeeper. There are several available, but in our minds, there are only three worth considering as our number 1, those being Labbe, D'Angelo, and Abby Smith. Any impressions you'd like to share?

Ali: I played with Steph in Washington for a season before going to Orlando. I don't have to tell you what type of keeper she is or how she's done more with less in her two years in DC than any other keeper in the league save the other-worldly season Alyssa put up for Boston a few years back. Come to think of it, Jim played me a good portion of that season at defensive midfield because he wanted me to protect Shelina and Megan Oyster from a lot of the one-on-one defending that they weren't yet ready to take on as young players in the league.

Carm: Speaking of that, we're plotting out our choices with you penciled in as our opening day 6. We'll also be looking to find one or two box-to-box players in case we need to move you back due to problems with our central defenders.

Just before the second half kickoff, one of the cameras scanned the crowd, stopping on several signs in support of Sam and Abby and Lindsey and Emily's stepping out publicly with their relationships. Carm and Ali were quite pleased to see the public support for the US players. At halftime, Jill Ellis made two changes, putting Sofia Huerta in for Megan Rapinoe, with her taking O'Hara's right back position and moving Kelley up front to right wing, flipping Pugh to the left flank, and Allie Long replacing Carli Lloyd, who gave the armband to Becky Sauerbrunn. The changes opened up a bit more space for the Korea Republic to attack down the left side against the just-inserted Red Stars forward/midfielder. This mismatch would nearly pay off in the 53rd minute when a cross from the left side was palmed out by Campbell into the path of a Korean striker. Her attempt on goal was blocked by Sullivan, who was able to track the ball down and send it upfield. In the 67th minute, the US brought on Lynn Williams for Christen Press, Alex Morgan for Mallory Pugh, and Abby Dahlkemper in place of Becky Sauerbrunn, with O'Hara taking possession of the armband. A Williams goal in the 73rd minute rounded out the scoring and Sam Mewis was inserted for Julie Ertz, closing out Ellis' intervention in the match, which was won by the US 3-0.

Ali: Which way are you leaning on the goalkeeper front?

Carm: We're taking Steph. She can handle the workload she'll be facing here whereas I'm not sure either Sabrina or Abby can stand up to the amount of shots and breakaways they might have to contend with.

Ali: So Steph and myself to sort of backstop the rest of the team that you acquire.

Carm: That's another reason why I wanted you here. You have experience dealing with goalkeepers and their idiosyncrasies from your years with Ashlyn on the field and off, plus your pre-Olympic time with Steph in DC last season.

Ali: I think I'm going to turn in. Big day tomorrow with the game at Penn State and my doing some preliminary apartment hunting now that I know I'm going to be coming here.

Carm: Goodnight, Kriegs. Love you.

Ali: Back at ya, Carm.

********

United States 3 Korea Republic 0 (Sullivan/Rapinoe, Horan/Lloyd, Williams/Horan)


	6. Laying Down Roots

The USSF Board of Directors held an emergency meeting this morning to discuss the job status of President Sunil Gulati. Based on a number of factors, including the protracted contract negotiations with the Women's National Team and the Men's National Team's failure to qualify for the 2018 World Cup, the board, by a vote of 13-2, decided to sever ties with the Columbia University professor, with a press conference coming on Monday morning to make that announcement. Dan Flynn, Secretary General, has been endowed with Gulati's powers until such time as a new president has been selected.

Ali and Carm headed to the offices of the Philadelphia Hearts together for a couple of hours of advance work ahead of their trip with Erica to Penn State for tonight's game against Purdue. While on the road to Happy Valley, the three of them discussed possibilities for the expansion draft in fourteen days.

Carm: Erica, we're set on the first two picks, correct? Ali is on board and we're going to take Steph Labbe with the next choice.

Erica: Yes, that's what we will be doing. Ali, I am thankful that you were willing to hook on with us early so we could have your insight and league experience as part of our scouting and player acquisition process.

Ali: I'm really looking forward to having my own team, one where I feel a bit of ownership in the process and results.

Erica: Where do you think we should go after Vancouver's second and third picks?

Carm: If they do what I'm expecting, which is stay on the Canadian train and take D'Angelo with one pick and a player they can flip back for another one, we should have a pretty open board. Question is which team will that player-to-flip come from. I know they are looking at Desiree Scott as the player they'd like to have to hold down everything in front of their goalkeeper and behind the offensive talent they are able to put on the field. If she's their player, that would take KC off the board, leaving Houston, Sky Blue, Chicago, Boston, and Seattle players available for selection.

Ali: We'll have a defender/d-mid and a goalkeeper by this point. Most years you can find capable forwards in the college draft and there are several unprotected ones that we can grab later on. If we're building from the back and the plan is to not seek out a 10 but a box-to-box middie to play in front of me, we should look at picking up some flank players with those two selections. Kristie Mewis is available, and Carm and I know she is looking for a change of scenery and a fresh start after the three trades she was in this past season.

Erica: Isn't she a fairly strong one-on-one player who likes to take on players and create her own shot?

Ali: That's what Washington and Houston were having her do this year, but in reality she is a MUCH better crosser of the ball and utilizes her speed out wide better than running through the traffic of the center of the park.

Carm: Ali's right. Her mentality of play isn't to be the engine of the midfield like Ali can be from deep, or Sinc was doing for Portland later in the season.

Erica: So you're both sold on Mewis for one of the selections? Fine. What about the other one?

Carm: The three of us will be great in connecting this team to the Pennsylvania roots of women's soccer because of playing and coaching at Penn State, but we don't yet have a player that ties us specifically to Philadelphia. Here is where we can make a splash and block Vancouver from possibly taking someone like Arin Gilliland or Alyssa Mautz with their fourth or fifth selection. Jen Hoy is from Sellersville, less than 40 miles north of Philly. She's serviceable up top or on the right flank and would bring a good locker room presence.

Erica: Princeton grad, right?

Carm: Yes, like my friend D-Math.

Erica: Think that's a good one. Fifth and sixth?

Carm: Fifth we can't really plan out since we'll be stuck with whoever is available from the one team that has yet to lose a player. Sixth, we're able to pick anyone from any team and I like the idea of picking someone that we can turn back to their former club for more parts.

Erica: I think we can do that later on, since then you're just trying to build up as big a cache as possible.

Ali: What do you think about Katie Naughton from the Red Stars? Center back, more agile than myself, quicker, and someone that were we to pair her with a mental defender, the Sauerbrunn type, would make for an effective pair.

Erica: Pretty solid idea, Ali. I think we're throwing darts at a wall beyond this point, so it'll be more wait-and-see for how we fill out the rest of the selections.

Carm is reading through her iPad and came across the USSF release concerning today's meeting.

Carm: Press conference at Soccer House Monday at 10am concerning today's emergency meeting of the USSF Board of Directors.

Ali: Do you think they're going to finally pull the trigger on Gulati?

Carm: Could be. Could also be the announcement of a new men's national team coach.

Ali: Any players from Penn State or Purdue that we should be eyeing for the January draft?

Carm: Purdue's players of note for us are Vanessa Korolas, Maddy Williams, and Gabby Lamere.

Erica: My eyes are on Elizabeth Ball, Frannie Crouse, and Brittany Basinger. I think all three of them are capable of playing in NWSL and I'd like to be able to draft at least one of them if possible. Another connection to the roots and I've already worked with these players for three years, so the learning curve for them won't be much.

Carm: We can't get all of them, of course, and since we have the first pick in the draft, we can use that position to pick up other picks later on.

Erica: You thinking we take someone at 1 and then dangle them in front of a team that desperately wants her?

Ali: Chicago raked Boston over the coals a couple of years ago by taking Steph McCaffrey at 5 and then traded her to them for a bunch of picks, knowing that she had played in their Academy during her summers off from Boston College and the Breakers were hoping she'd be there for them at 9.

Erica: So something like that could pan out really well, I see.

Carm: Take this as an example. For argument's sake, Jessie Fleming decides not to play her final two years at UCLA and comes out early. We're sitting at 1 and can take her, but know that Washington would like to get her to pair with Mallory Pugh. We take her, then cut a deal with the Spirit for a couple of their players and a pick.

Ali: We'd get closer to a viable first XI and a full roster by doing that than by selecting a player we want with the top spot.

The Hearts coaches and captain arrived at Jeffrey Field and took places in the stands. Erica was immediately recognized by most of the parents, resulting in her needing to get down to field level so she could greet all of them. She beckoned Ali and Carm down so she could introduce them. Before heading back to the locker room for last-minute instructions, her former players and assistant coaches stopped and greeted their former coach.

Penn State defeated Purdue, 4-1, with Nittany Lion goals coming from Frannie Crouse (2), Kristin Schnurr, and Elizabeth Ball. Maddy Williams picked up the lone Boilermaker tally. After some post-game commiserating, Erica, Carm, and Ali got back on the road for Philadelphia, returning close to 1am. Carm and Ali went back to her apartment, where the calling of slumber overtook them both fairly quickly.

**********

Ali was seen off at the Philadelphia airport by Carm and Erica before flying back to Orlando. The plans for now are for her to do some college scouting around the Southeast next weekend and then come back to Philly on the 2nd in order to work with the coaching staff and general manager Wendy Gebauer Palladino during the expansion draft and international break, plus be the point person for the club's first public event on November 16th at the National Constitution Center. She landed in Orlando just before 1pm, giving her an hour to get back to her and Ashlyn's condo before kickoff of the US/Korea Republic game.

Ali got home and placed her suitcase next to the washing machine, then turned on the TV and settled in for the match. The first XI today was slightly different than the one which faced Korea on Thursday night, with Ashlyn getting the start in net.

USA First XI: Harris; O'Hara-Dahlkemper-Sauerbrunn-Short; Ertz-Lloyd(c)-Mewis; Pugh-Williams-Dunn.

Bench: Naeher; Huerta, Sullivan; Horan, Long; Press, Morgan

As the teams came out to the center of the field, there was a slightly mixed reaction from the crowd, as a portion of the Courage's supporters section had their backs to the field in protest. A couple of banners were also on display, including one which said "God created Adam and Eve, not Amanda and Eve". Sam and Abby looked at one another and wondered what their supporters were up to with this display, squeezing one another's hand before moving down the handshake line and then heading to their positions.

The ESPN cameras found the offensive banner, with Julie Foudy commenting on its propriety, before moving onto the match at hand. Ali saw this and wondered how Ashlyn would handle the distraction behind her in the first half. Korea had the opening kick-off and, following a bit of positive possession, turned the ball over to Mewis, who looked up and fed a streaking Williams for an early shot on goal that went wide. The two sides played back-and-forth for most of the half, with the US taking a 1-0 lead on a Sam Mewis header from an Abby Dahlkemper free kick. The crowd response to the tally was, again, mixed, as most of the fans were celebratory while that small portion of the supporter section rained down derisive comments on the Courage pair as they embraced following the score. Ashlyn heard the comments and began to get a bit angry, which caused her to be too aggressive on a flighted ball into the box, plowing a knee into the Korean striker's back. The referee showed Ashlyn a yellow card and pointed to the penalty spot. Ji So-Yun took the kick and beat Ashlyn on her left side, leveling the match. After the halftime whistle blew, Ashlyn, Sam, and Abby talked with Jill about the crowd situation and their feeling of safety.

Ashlyn: The fans behind me have been riding myself as well as Sam and Abby all half. Isn't there something we can do to get them to shut up?

Jill: Sadly, no.

Sam: I want to come out and just hide for the second half, but that lets those jackasses win.

Abby: I'm with Sam. I'm having a hard time concentrating when I feel like I have to watch my back in case someone goes too far and tries to nail me with something from the stands.

Jill: How about I start you in the second half, but bring you out maybe 10 minutes in? You get the adoration from the fans that love you and can escape the nuts. Go straight to the locker room if you wish.

Sam: I'd feel safer for the both of us if we could change and hop the team bus before the stadium begins to clear out and a chance encounter with one of the homophobes leads to something.

Jill: Fair. Do that, then.

Ashlyn: Since we're defending away from them, I don't think I'll have too much trouble tuning them out. See if you can get that sign removed, though.

Jill: I'll contact security and see if they can do so.

Following the conversation, Jill and the players entered the locker room for their halftime talk.

The second half was slightly livelier for the US, as the insertion of Horan for Mewis, Huerta for Dahlkemper, and Morgan for Dunn opened up passing lanes. Huerta made a run down the right flank and struck a ball which beat the back line and was latched on to by Morgan, who easily put it in the net. Allie Long came on for Carli Lloyd, who passed the armband onto Becky, and Andi Sullivan replaced Julie Ertz. Jill's final substitution was Press for Williams. The match looked like it would end 2-1 US, but a push forward from the Americans in stoppage time left Kelley O'Hara wide open just inside the penalty area. A Korean defender slid and her boot came in over the ball, catching her on the front of the shin. A penalty kick was awarded and Ashlyn walked up to take it, determined to give the fans a chance to register their displeasure with her. Upon the referee's signal, she buried her shot over the goalkeeper's head. A chorus of boos came from behind the goal, which caused Ashlyn to give them a bit of lip and a two-finger salute. The referee, seeing this, gave Ashlyn a second yellow and the resulting red. Sullivan took the gloves and goalie jersey from Ashlyn to man the net for the final minutes of stoppage time.

US 3 Korea Republic 1 (Mewis/Dahlkemper, Morgan/Huerta, Harris pk; Ji pk)

**********

Back at the hotel after the match, Ashlyn was fuming on her bed, replaying everything from the game and wishing she had done something more than just flipping off the boo-birds. Alex came in and sat down on the edge of Ashlyn's bed, hoping her friend would open up about things.

Alex: Don't beat yourself up, Ash. You took probably more abuse in that game than in any other game you've played for the US.

Ashlyn: I'm disappointed in first not keeping my cool when confronted with their reaction, and then not doing more once I had had enough.

Alex: You stayed in there and faced it for the full match. That's bravery. I'm proud of you for staying relatively calm amid the hatred.

Alex squeezed Ashlyn's hand and scooted toward her to embrace her. Ashlyn laid her head on Alex's shoulder, nestling in as the forward stroked her short hair. On instinct, Ashlyn laid a kiss on Alex's neck and pulled out of the embrace, motioning for Alex to come closer. Alex responded by laying her head against Ashlyn's chest and listening to her heartbeat, then placing a kiss on that part of her body. The two friends laid there for a while, with their thoughts roaming but knowing that no one could hurt them right now.

**********

Erica and Wendy were talking in the latter's office when Carm arrived, fuming a little bit.

Erica: Carm, what's gotten under your skin so early in the morning?

Carm: Yesterday's US/Korea match. I re-watched it before coming in and the same feelings I had the first time about the fans' display of hate boiled back up.

Wendy: I saw it as well. I can't believe people that Bill and I probably know very well could go out of their way to be so nasty to players that just a week ago they were cheering loudly for in Orlando.

Erica: Guess some people didn't like seeing the two Courage players "come out" in front of them.

Carm: Ashlyn was getting as much if not more of it, but that's because she's an easier target given her history.

Wendy: Wonder what Ali thought of both the display and her reaction.

Erica: I have to call her later today to firm up the scouting schedule for this weekend, so I'll ask then.

Wendy: As a club, we should make it clear that THAT kind of protest in the stands will not be tolerated. In fact, I propose we go completely the other way and use the fact that we represent "The City of Brotherly Love and Sisterly Affection" to be open and affirming of players and fans who are LGBT.

Carm: PR campaigns can only do so much to sway the public. Same with "Pride Nights" and other outreach efforts. What we would need is an actual couple on the roster that are very much out and not ashamed of it. Between the two of us and these four walls, that rules out bringing Ashlyn to Philly because Ali isn't interested in the attention. That's why they've been fighting for most of the past month and why she jumped at the opportunity to come here and be our captain.

Erica: What do you know about players in the league and their connectedness?

Carm: The three of us discussed taking Kristie Mewis with our third pick on the 3rd.

Erica: More like you and Ali decided and I was asked to rubber-stamp it. Go on.

Carm: She and Steph McCaffrey are out and have been for a while, but are currently on different teams. Kristie told Ali that she'd like to get back together with Steph if she were to be picked by us or Vancouver, and we should definitely take a number 9 with one of our expansion picks.

Erica: You've got us committed to taking Hoy with our fourth pick should she be there and the Legacy hasn't selected a Red Star. Getting Steph might be a little bit difficult.

Wendy: Then we deal for her. Them being front-and-center of our stance regarding love and acceptance would be a boon. They, together with Kristie's sister Sam, have their own side business called Sporting Chic and we could get some cross-promotion going between their company's brand and ours.

Carm: So you're game for that?

Erica: Wendy's the boss. You know Steph has a history of speaking out-of-turn, Example A being her comments about Jerry Sandusky and Penn State after the football scandal several years ago.

Wendy: I'll be sure to discuss that with her head-on should we bring her here. In fact, Carm, maybe you can try to break the ice with her on that issue.

Carm: I'm sure it won't hurt, and it won't be coming from the coach of the team she called out on that occasion.

Erica: What does the international market look like in terms of players you'd like to pick up?

Wendy: If we're looking for another couple, Bianca Sierra and Stephany Mayor from the Mexican Women's National Team are playing together in Iceland after coming out and getting a LOT of hate for it, some asking for violence against them or to be thrown off the national team. Bianca played in the NWSL previously for Washington and Boston, so she has somewhat a lay of the land and I think having others here who identify on the spectrum would be helpful for Stephany in adjusting to the league.

Erica: That would be two of the international slots. The other two?

Wendy: Keep one open to trade for something big. The fourth one might get spent in the expansion draft or in the aftermath.

Carm: Are there players that ARE protected that we want to think about trying to bring in through flipping some of our expansion picks?

Wendy: What exactly do you mean?

Carm: Take the example of the Dash protecting Nichelle Prince knowing that Vancouver is trying to reconstruct a mini-version of the Canadian National Team and has already approached them about acquiring her. The Legacy take another player and then trade her back to Houston in exchange for Prince.

Erica: It can also be done to give a player back to her team if she was exposed but the team didn't really want to lose her. That might be the case with at least one or two of the goalkeepers left unprotected. As much as I know Steph has game and we will be drafting a goalkeeper in the college draft for the future, I don't think we want to throw a second-year player with only a handful of league matches under her belt into a two-month starting gig next year while she's away at the World Cup. Therefore, maybe we grab someone and then trade the player back for the backup who WAS protected because the team didn't want to lose her for nothing.

Wendy: I see your point. So use the picks we make to possibly get an additional goalkeeper and other parts that won't be available in the college draft.

Erica: The positions we need to fill outside the college draft are center back and a box-to-box mid to play in front of Ali. Ideas?

Carm: I guess that depends on who we take, since it looks like a lot of the good ones are protected. Can't hurt to get a couple, one via the national team allocation and the other through one of the flips after the draft.

Wendy: Sounds like things are coming together for a successful draft for us next Friday.

Erica: I'll call Ali when I get back to my office about getting going on the college draft.

**********

At Soccer House in Chicago, the press showed up for the official announcement of Sunil Gulati's sacking as US Soccer Federation president. Present are Carlos Cordiero, Executive Vice President of the US Soccer Federation, and Dan Flynn, CEO and Secretary General of USSF.

Carlos Cordiero: Thank you for coming. In a vote on Friday morning, the Board of Directors of the United States Soccer Federation, by a margin of 13-2, decided to end the tenure of Dr. Sunil Gulati as President of the USSF. We have chosen to imbue Dan Flynn, USSF Secretary General, with presidential powers until an interim president can be appointed to serve out the remainder of Gulati's term. I will now turn this press conference over to Dan.

Dan Flynn: It is under trying circumstances that I assume temporarily the responsibility of leading the USSF both administratively and as its public face. It will be my job over the next few weeks to assess the organization and lay a firm foundation upon which the future president can lead. I will take your questions at this time.

Sarah Spain, ESPNW: Dan, when will an interim coach for the Men's National Team be named, as there is a friendly scheduled in Portugal on November 14th?

Dan: We expect to make that decision either later today or tomorrow.

Grant Wahl, Sports Illustrated: Will everything within the Federation be under review, or will you limit your scope to certain areas?

Dan: I think our highest-profile teams need to be assessed immediately, but we will also analyze the performance of our youth national teams and the business aspects of the organization.

Taylor Twellman, ESPN: Does this mean that Jill Ellis' performance with the Women's National Team is being reviewed?

Dan: We have two friendlies coming up next month against Canada. Following that, we will take her record and leadership into account and determine what the best course of action will be heading into 2018, when World Cup qualifying will take place.

Jenny Taft, Fox Sports: Will the US Soccer Federation continue to fund the NWSL salaries of its contracted Women's National Team players?

Dan: The most recent collective bargaining agreement put in place a new financial relationship between the federation, the players, and the league. Starting next season, USSF will give each US-based NWSL team a grant of $400,000 to use in whatever manner they choose as it relates to salaries. It also eliminated the locked-in nature of federation-based contracts with the players, mirroring that of the Men's National Team. We believe that the CSA is planning to do something similar for its athletes as well as the Vancouver Legacy, although the particulars probably will be different than ours.

Grant Wahl: Question for Carlos. What brought the need for a leadership change, in your opinion?

Carlos Cordiero: As we discussed Gulati's job performance and our confidence in him to continue to lead the federation, the men's national team's failure to qualifying for the 2018 World Cup in Russia along with the protracted negotiations with the women's national team stood out as particularly disconcerting events. The display we saw yesterday in North Carolina, where members of our women's national team were under attack from the stands, their safety potentially compromised as a result, proved that it was a bad decision to return a US Soccer event to the state following its recent shift right over the issue of non-discrimination for gay and lesbian citizens. All of these negative events had Dr. Gulati as its main orchestrator and federation point person.

Sarah Spain: When do you expect to take up the presidential opening?

Carlos: We plan to have our first in-depth discussion of possible candidates at our next meeting, on November 6th in San Jose. I don't think we will have one in place until after the first of the year, so you can expect Dan to be making decisions in his role until then. This concludes our press conference. Dan and I will be available for one-on-ones if you have additional questions for us.

**********

Early in the afternoon, Erica called Ali and they discussed players for her to watch over the upcoming week. The Duke/Virginia game on Thursday night would be a prime one for her to analyze as Rebecca Quinn is high on Carm's list for selection at the start of the second round and the Blue Devils' goalkeeper, EJ Proctor, would be a solid selection at the end of the draft or to bring in as a trialist. On Friday, Ali is to go to Central Florida for their game against South Florida, with players on both teams to scout (Morgan Ferrera and Kathellen Sousa for UCF, Jessica Hamrick and Ocean Parr for USF). They also made plans for the College Cup that will be held in Orlando the first weekend of December and discussed some initial ideas for Hearts United on November 16th.


	7. Don't Stop Believing

Ashlyn and Ali talked a little bit on Tuesday about their current state of affairs. It was pleasant if not overly productive as both were hiding the reasons for their defensiveness. The issue of Ali's being unprotected last Monday and then asked aboard by the Hearts on Thursday evening came up, with Ash understanding that the club was planning to take her anyhow, whether it be through using their first pick early or by using their second one the day of the draft. The two made more headway on Wednesday, getting through some of the logistical issues that would come in the future once Ali was in Philadelphia full-time, but they still avoided talking about the elephants in the room. On Thursday morning, knowing that she could no longer duck the problem that her club and national teammate had become, Ashlyn opened up to Ali about it, hoping it would help the two of them reconcile and get past the ultimatum she made before leaving for New Orleans 10 days prior.

Ashlyn: Alex, we really need to talk. What I'm going to say won't be easy, but I can't deny my neediness from you isn't a result of this.

Ali: Do you want to talk here, or go elsewhere?

Ashlyn: I think this is good. No distractions or wandering ears from the illegitimate press.

Ali: Go ahead. I'm all ears.

Ashlyn: I take it some middle women have been involved since we started fighting, so let's first clear the air on that and then I'll get into what I have to say. Alyssa and I talked when I got to camp last Sunday and she brought up a good point, that maybe *I'm* the one who is having the commitment problem and not you.

Ali: She told me that when she called later that night, about the problem possibly being you and not me. I've talked to a couple of my bestie gems and they were both fairly supportive. Seeing them as well a couple of weeks ago did me a lot of good, too. The move to Philly, as you know, isn't about trying to run from you, but making the most of what could have been a bad situation.

Ashlyn: Right. Carm wanted you BADLY once she saw you weren't on Orlando's list and it was either do like I did and get in right away, or let someone else get that spot but still end up there anyhow.

Ali: We haven't talked about what happened on Sunday, and that would probably be another good topic to square away.

Ashlyn: True, and that will segue into what I have to say about us as a whole. When I saw how the Courage fans went after Sam and Abby right from the pre-game introductions and through the first half, I guess I was glad that you weren't there. The couple of comments that were directed at me were fairly tame compared to what the other two had been accused of. I understand a bit now why you're hesitant to come out, because taking the kind of abuse we did on Sunday on a daily basis would be torture for you.

Ali: Can I ask what some of the comments were?

Ashlyn: A lot of it was at Sam because: 1) she's vice-captain of the Courage, and 2) her sister and best friend are in a committed relationship. Someone accused her of being duped by the two of them, or seduced by Steph in order to get to Kristie, or that Steph and Abby existed to cover up the fact that Sam and Kristie actually were having an incestuous relationship. It was disgusting and I wish I had done more in the first 45 to try and take some of the heat off them.

Ali: Is that why they were pulled early in the second half?

Ashlyn: Yes. They wanted out at half, but Sam said that the bastards would win if they didn't get back on the field. They went directly to the locker rooms after being subbed and onto the bus while the match was concluding to possibly stay clear of more harassment. I felt that I could play on since I'd be at the opposite end of the field from the numpties and could probably tune them out. When we got the PK, I felt that I HAD to take it to hopefully shut them up. You saw the rest on TV, I'm guessing.

Ali: Yes. Not your finest moment, and it wouldn't have been red if you hadn't gotten the yellow in the first half for your knee in the Korean player's back. I am, though, proud of you for standing up for yourself, your teammates, and indirectly me.

Ali leaned over and placed a kiss on Ashlyn's cheek.

Ashlyn: Now, onto the bigger thing. I'm having problems being around one of our teammates recently, well former teammate for you. We've been friends for a while, but lately it's like she wants more than that, even though she knows I'm with you. That's why I had gotten pushy, because if it were out there that we were together, maybe she backs off or is taken to task by other members of the Pride.

Ali: I see......I guess I should also explain my defensiveness. I told both Alyssa and Erin this, because they've known me long enough to remember what I was like before you and I met and started our relationship. Life isn't always certain, so one can't live as though what is will always be. I am comfortable with who I am and where I am sexually, but I can't put into words what that actually is. It's more likely that I'm bisexual as opposed to being a lesbian, but saying so creates a problem for me because it would take the awkward moments we already have with fans and well-wishers and just add more complexity to them through the addition of male attention.

Ashlyn: Why hadn't you told me that before?

Ali: I was afraid that if I revealed that I wasn't fully gay, that you'd get upset and perhaps leave.

Ashlyn: Alex, I love you. This revelation doesn't change that. It does complicate things a little, but my own situation with Baby Horse complicates things a little as well.

Ali: I figured it was her that was making you nervous. Frankly, I think her marriage to Serv is all window-dressing at this point. If she could find a good relationship with a teammate or former teammate, she'd take it and leave him behind.

Ashlyn: So you're not mad? She DID try to come onto me a couple of times during camp, you should know.

Ali: You didn't respond, I hope.

Ashlyn: I didn't, but the temptation was quite high, and I felt as though I was hurting her feelings by keeping my guard up around her.

Ali: Deep down, REALLY deep down, how do you feel about Alex?

Ashlyn: I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the attention. As for feelings, I'll admit that the thought of "oh my God, that's a hot woman and she seems into me and I'd like to find out what makes her tick" has crossed my mind. Whether that's just lust or there's more to it, I don't know right now.

Ali: That's fair, and thank you for being honest about it.

Ashlyn: Do you think we should just sit on this for a bit? You're busy with the new club, I'll probably be called in for the Canada friendlies, although with the suspension for the first match, it might be a waste for Jill to bring me in. It could be three weeks or more before we're both back here and can take this back up.

Ali: If you promise to stay out of trouble while I'm gone, and I promise I'll do the same, then we can re-visit it after we get past this hectic part in our schedules.

Ashlyn walked over to Ali and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Ali lied her head against Ashlyn's stomach, then looked up at her and they exchanged a kiss, as if to say, "Sorry we've both been idiots. I forgive you and hope you do me."

**********

Following their talk, Ashlyn ran some errands while Ali called the Hearts' office to get some information from Wendy about the games tonight and tomorrow, specifically wondering what the club might have in mind to acquire any of the players she would be watching. She told the captain that Carm's been wanting to draft Quinn since she was hired as Erica's assistant and thought that Proctor would be a helpful addition for the future, both because her and Becca would have history together coming in and because Steph would literally be a part-time starter in 2019 and 2020 due to the World Cup and Olympics. She also mentioned that their new goalkeeper coach, Kristin Luckenbill, was high on EJ. As for the UCF and USF players, the club's interest was general, but Wendy thought getting Ali some experience in player evaluation on friendly turf was a good idea before the College Cup. Ali thanked her for the information and did some Internet searching on Duke and Virginia's teams for background on some of the players of note.

Ali and Ashlyn ordered dinner and settled in for the match-up between the Blue Devils and Cavaliers. Ashlyn, of course, wished both teams would score buckets of goals on the goalkeepers, but Ali was a LOT more diplomatic about her rooting interest in the match. The first half turned out to be pretty much a dud, as neither team took much initiative to play attacking soccer. Coming out of the locker room, Virginia decided to change the tenor of the game by being a bit more enterprising with the ball. A re-directed corner kick nearly evaded Proctor, but a quick shift in direction allowed her to get to it before it passed the goal line. Both teams made numerous substitutions in the final 25 minutes, hoping that a combination of fresh legs and a lack of cohesiveness from the opponent's defense would lead to a winning goal. Following a cross plucked out of the air by Proctor, the Blue Devils quickly moved the ball out of the back, with a roll-out from the goalkeeper to Schuyler DeBree, who passed it back to Proctor and the ball was moved to the other side of defense to Mary Love Taylor. Taylor saw Quinn open about 10 yards ahead of the D in their end and played the ball to her. Once received and settled, Quinn noticed Virginia's back line attempting to get Imani Dorsey offside. The Duke forward circled back so as to stay on her side of midfield and blistered the Virginia sweeper just after Quinn played a lobbing ball over her. With nothing but green space and the goalkeeper in front of her, Dorsey drove directly for goal and then chipped it over the on-charging netminder, giving the Blue Devils a 1-0 lead that would stand up as the final score.

At the final whistle, the entire team dogpiled on Proctor as her shutout gave Duke the ACC regular season championship and extended their winning streak to 17 games. Once she was allowed to get up off the ground, Proctor looked for Quinn and, once reunited, the two of them held one another for several seconds. After releasing from each other, they went to shake hands with their opponents before heading back to the bench area. The Duke coaches said a few words and then the players walked over to one of the goalmouths to pose for pictures with their ACC championship banner. EJ took the ball and sat down in the center of the front row. When the photographer was to snap the picture, Becca peeked around and planted a peck on her girlfriend's temple, causing a re-take. The two stayed behind while the rest of the team headed into the locker room. They spent a few quiet moments together before going in themselves, hand-in-hand.

**********

Friday night in Allston, MA had the Mewis quartet at home watching Live PD. Kristie and Steph were cheering on the police officers while Sam shook her head at the stupidity of the perps and Abby asked herself again what she had signed up for with these three. During a commercial, the soft-hearted defender brought up Sunday's game and the BS surrounding it.

Abby: I can't believe our own fans turned on us. Makes me nervous about playing for the Courage next season.

Kristie: Hopefully this will blow over during the off-season and you and Sam won't be harassed when you start preseason.

Sam (to Kristie): Did you and Steph get any of that when you went public?

Kristie: We did the official "coming out" during the off-season, so it was more a "this is who I'm with" since we weren't playing for the same team. The ONE game I played with her in Chicago, the fans were REALLY great about us being a couple.

Steph: I think we showed fans by way of our dealing with the long distance and then having that one chance to suit up together that we were serious about one another AND about our soccer. I had a lot of fans seek me out after home games to say how proud they were of my not shying away from acknowledging Kristie as my girlfriend.

Sam: We shouldn't see any of that noise when we play Canada. The Bay Area is VERY liberal and open to gays, and Vancouver is pretty similar in its reception towards the LGBT community. The Canadian WNT has at least a couple of players that are out and others that are suspected as such.

Kristie: That's a good thing. Again, hopefully the off-season will kill any venom your fans have toward the two of you and you'll be able to get on with playing and living your lives together as you wish.

Abby (to Kristie and Steph): What's the word on your future? I know Houston and Chicago chose not to protect you. Afraid you'll get picked by one of the expansion teams?

Kristie: Actually, I'm not afraid at all. If Philly picks me, they seem open to finding a way to get Steph as well. As for Vancouver, I haven't heard from anyone associated with the club.

Sam: How can you have a good feeling about moving again?

Kristie: I sort of have some inside knowledge about their thinking and I laid out my case to a couple of their people when Steph and I were in Vegas during Championship Week.

Abby: Really?!

Steph: You mean Ali and Carm, hun?

Kristie: Yes. Now that Ali has been "selected" by the Hearts with their first pick, she's officially a member of the organization. When we talked on Decision Monday, I asked her to put in a good word for me if she had a chance, since I felt like her BFF Carm would be REALLY persuasive with their head coach and GM about getting her.

Sam: So they take you as the lynch pin to running their offense. Every team you've spent time with in the league has tried to turn up into either an A-mid or a left back instead of your natural left wing spot.

Kristie: I told them I was looking for a place where I wasn't expected to be a 10 or the ultimate playmaker, so if they're good with me on the flank, they'll take me. Anyways, we should think about turning in, Steph. I have a few things to tell you that I don't want their innocent ears to hear.

Sam: Kratch, you don't need to protect me from what you want to do to your girl, because it's probably no different than what I want to do to Abby.

Steph: I did NOT just hear that.

Sam turned out the living room lights and headed to her and Abby's room, while Kristie and Steph went to theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this book is getting read, but I'd like to hear feedback on the relationships, the plot, and even what you'd like to see happen in the future.


	8. International Love

United States Women's National Team head coach Jill Ellis released her training camp roster for the November 9th and 12th friendlies against Canada.

Goalkeepers: Alyssa Naeher (Chicago Red Stars), Ashlyn Harris (Orlando Pride), Jane Campbell (Houston Dash).

Defenders: Abby Dahlkemper (North Carolina Courage), Becky Sauerbrunn (FC Kansas City), Casey Short (Chicago Red Stars), Jaelene Hinkle (North Carolina Courage), Kelley O'Hara (Sky Blue FC), Emily Sonnett (Portland Thorns).

Midfielders: Lindsey Horan (Portland Thorns), Sam Mewis (North Carolina Courage), Morgan Brian (Chicago Red Stars), Julie Ertz (Chicago Red Stars), Sofia Huerta (Chicago Red Stars), Allie Long (Portland Thorns), Rose Lavelle (Boston Breakers), Carli Lloyd (Houston Dash).

Forwards: Alex Morgan (Orlando Pride), Lynn Williams (North Carolina Courage), Christen Press (Chicago Red Stars), Megan Rapinoe (Seattle Reign), Sydney Leroux (FC Kansas City), Crystal Dunn (Chelsea Ladies).

**********

Canada Women's National Team head coach John Herdman announced his selections for their November 9th and 12th friendlies with the United States.

Goalkeepers: Stephanie Labbe (Washington Spirit), Sabrina D'Angelo (North Carolina Courage), Kailen Sheridan (Sky Blue FC).

Defenders: Kadeisha Buchanan (Olympique Lyon), Ashley Lawrence (Paris Saint Germain), Shelina Zadorsky (Washington Spirit), Allysha Chapman (Boston Breakers), Shannon Woellner (FF USV Jena), Lindsay Agnew (Washington Spirit).

Midfielders: Diana Matheson (Seattle Reign), Desiree Scott (FC Kansas City), Sophie Schmidt (FFC Frankfurt), Jessie Fleming (UCLA), Sarah Stratigakis (University of Michigan).

Forwards: Christine Sinclair (Portland Thorns), Janine Beckie (Houston Dash), Nichelle Prince (Houston Dash), Jordyn Huitema (Vancouver Whitecaps), Adriana Leon (Boston Breakers), Alex Lamontagne (Syracuse University).

**********

After the roster releases from Ellis and Herdman, a number of players did a bit of cross-border trash-talking with one another.

Jessie Fleming: Sorry to see you're not on the roster for these matches.

Mallory Pugh: The hamstring injury I picked up against South Korea has me out the rest of the year it looks like. I hope to come out to San Jose for the second match.

Jessie: So you can watch us sweep your team?

Mallory: In your dreams, Baby Canada!

Jessie: That's not what I dream about. I dream about what I'll do to and with you AFTER the game.

Mallory: Is that a proposition?

Jessie: Guess you'll have to come to the game and find out.

Mallory: Just don't get distracted by my presence, or you won't even come close to making good on your prediction.

Jessie: I love the sound of your voice when you're trying to be tough. It makes me want to cover your mouth with mine and make you be quiet.

Mallory: That's why I do it, so I can taste the sweetness of your lips, which leads to other things that I shall save the description of until we see each other again.

Jessie: You are frisky tonight, chica. I LIKE it!

Mallory: Well, babe, I'll let ya get back to whatever it is you do at UCLA. Love you now and always. See you in a little under two weeks.

Jessie: Love you too, mon amour.

********** 

Ali got calls from her Canadian friends and former teammates.

Carm: What will it take for you to get those last two caps to make 100?

Ali: A new coach, probably.

Carm: Actually, missing this camp helps us as a club since you won't need to be jetting out immediately after the expansion draft. Can you come up Wednesday night instead of Thursday so we can work on the college draft in the afternoon?

Ali: I should be able to swing that. Things with Ash are a little better. We both understand what the other is dealing with and what caused the fighting between us in the first place. Did you get to see the Duke/Virginia game on Thursday?

Carm: No, but I saw that my girl Quinny got on the scoresheet with the game-winning assist.

Ali: Your girl Quinny also looks to have a girlfriend on that team.

Carm: Really?! Didn't know her to swing that way.

Ali: I watched the post-game coverage and saw her being VERY chummy with the goalkeeper Proctor. It's like they were making a point of exposing their relationship in light of what had happened the previous Sunday in Cary.

Carm: I think Wendy and Erica need that information because both are seriously on our list of players to take, based solely on their play. With this fact, it's almost a necessity to go hard for both, as we're already looking at bringing two other couples to the team.

Ali: We talked about taking Kristie with our third pick. Are you going to grab McCaffrey as well?

Carm: We'll try.

Ali: Who's the other?

Carm: Bianca Sierra and Stephany Mayor from the Mexican National Team. They're currently playing in Iceland.

Ali: Didn't they get a lot of hate after coming out as a couple?

Carm: Yes, which is why they went abroad.

Ali: Wendy must be really committed to doing a complete 180 from the rest of the league and the soccer community on this issue.

Carm: Not just this. She did an interview this morning with Jonathan Tannenwald of the Philly Inquirer and there are supposedly a lot of references to love and family and the city in her answers. It will be in tomorrow's paper. You should be able to pull it up online at Philly.com.

Ali: I look forward to reading it. I have a good feeling about how we plan to build the team. I'm pretty sure Steph is going to call to razz Ash a bit. Can I tip her off to our selecting her on Friday?

Carm: You can, but neither I, Erica, or Wendy can, no matter how badly I want to tell her that we're taking her.

Ali: I should let you get on to giving Alyssa and Allie the piss. Give them my love and I'll see you on Wednesday, bestie bae.

Carm: Awwww. Why you call me that?

Ali: Because you are my best girl, Carmapop.

Carm: Love you too, Kriegy. Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?

Ali: If that's not too big a hassle.

Carm: It's not. When do you get in?

Ali: 4:30pm.

Carm: See you then, girlie.

Fifteen minutes later, Steph called Ashlyn to needle her about the possible showdown between the two of them.

Steph: You ready for us to finally beat you guys?

Ashlyn: Keep dreaming, Labbe. When was the last time you beat us, 2003 or something?

Steph: Actually, 2001, but who's counting. This time, we're at the top of our game and y'all are in transition.

Ashlyn: Are we going to actually play each other?

Steph: You know it's possible, but it depends on the coach's decisions.

Ashlyn: With me out for the first match because of the red card against South Korea, I'm guessing Alyssa gets that one and then I might get the game in San Jose.

Steph: I'm thinking John will decide the keeper for the second game based on the result of the first one. If we get a good enough result in Vancouver, Sabrina will get the San Jose one. If not, I'll probably be playing.

Ashlyn: How are you dealing with the uncertainty of your location for next year?

Steph: It will be what it will be. I'll be either in Vancouver or in Philadelphia since Erin and Carm are determined to coax their GMs into picking me on Friday. Speaking of which, is Ali around?

Ashlyn: Just a second.

Ashlyn walked over to Ali and handed her her phone, telling her that Steph was on the line.

Ali: Steph! What's up?

Steph: I saw that the Hearts chose you for their first selection last week after Vancouver did the same to Sincy. Do you know what their plan is for their second pick?

Ali: It's going to be you. No doubt about it. If we choose someone else, you won't be there for our third pick.

Steph: So we're teaming up again. Any other hints on who we might have?

Ali: Wendy Gebauer Palladino, our general manager, did an interview with the soccer writer for the Philadelphia Inquirer this morning that is supposed to be in tomorrow's paper. In there, she apparently gives what the club's philosophy will be and how that will influence our draft selections and international signings. Carm called earlier with some news about us possibly taking a known couple in the expansion draft and another one with a pair of our international slots. That doesn't include the one that I think we're going to work on acquiring during the college draft in January.

Steph: The Hearts are going to be an open-and-affirming club with regards to teammate relationships?

Ali: Sounds like it. The interview will also be up on Philly.com, so take a look at it when you get a chance.

Steph: Not happy to see you're not on the roster for our upcoming matches.

Ali: It is what it is. I don't expect another call-up until and unless Jill is removed. Besides, I have enough work with the Hearts to do between the expansion draft, the college draft, and Hearts United on the 16th.

Steph: What is Hearts United?

Ali: It is an event where we will be unveiling our team crest, our uniforms, and introducing the players we have acquired up to that point. Once you're officially selected on Friday, I'll send you the details.

Steph: How are things with Ashlyn?

Ali: It's better, but there is a fairly large disconnect right now. The way the Hearts seem to be coming along, the issues I'm having with being public about my identity might resolve themselves. Ash has her own set of issues with someone on the Pride, so that has to be figured out as well.

Steph: It seems the two of you have drifted apart after being so close for so long. Do you think the season apart had anything to do with it?

Ali: Maybe a little, but I also think we're both at a certain stage of life where we want different things going forward. Nothing wrong with that, but it means pursuing them alone as opposed to together.

Steph: What is your schedule for the time between now and Hearts United?

Ali: Heading to Philly on Wednesday, coming back to Orlando next Tuesday so I can catch some first-round NCAA games around here, then back up on the 13th and back here the 20th, with the possibility of seeing second and third round games if a nearby school is hosting.

Steph: So I should plan to head to Philly on the 13th as well?

Ali: I'm sure we'll be working all of this out on Thursday and Monday while I'm up there. I'm going to recommend we hold an orientation of sorts on the 15th, with learning the lay of the land, some team bonding, and a Q-and-A with the leadership. The day of the 16th will probably be more dispersed as people prepare for the event that night.

Steph: Does the club have a goalkeeper coach yet?

Ali: They hired one late last week. Kristin Luckenbill. She played for the Breakers in WUSA and Sky Blue in WPS, plus was part of the 2004 Olympic team that won gold in Athens. She's from Paoli, PA, about 25 miles outside of Philadelphia.

Steph: I remember her a little bit from WPS, but that was on the downside of her career. Her time in Boston was just before I went to UConn, so I didn't see her then. Where did she play her college soccer?

Ali: I believe Dartmouth.

Steph: Ivy Leaguer, then.

Ali: We may have another one or two from the Ivy League coming in through the various mechanisms. I forgot to mention that there is a national team allocation that happens after the draft and the three-day open wheel-and-deal following the international break. Vancouver and us will each receive one national teamer from among players offered up by the other ten NWSL teams.

Steph: Interesting. I've taken up enough of your time, Ali. Thanks for bringing me more or less up to speed with the developments in Philly and I'm sure I'll hear from you on Friday after I'm selected.

Ali: You're welcome, and welcome to the Hearts, Steph. Heart ya!

Steph: Heart ya back.


	9. 2017 Expansion Draft

The Philadelphia Inquirer's recap of Jonathan Tannenwald's interview with Wendy Gebauer Palladino was held until Thursday's edition of the paper, to better serve as a preview of the next day's expansion draft. Ali was reading it over while her and Carm were on their way to the Hearts' offices for today's mock expansion draft and the first run-through of the team's big board for the college draft in January.

Jonathan Tannenwald: Wendy, as a first-year NWSL team, what is your expectation for the upcoming season?

Wendy Gebauer Palladino: With Ali Krieger and our expected second selection here, we should have the backbone necessary to build a formidable defense. We believe that we can challenge for a playoff spot in the Eastern Conference and should be in the running for it through the end of the season.

Jonathan: Do you and your staff have an overarching philosophy for Friday's draft and future signings?

Wendy: We are working to build a family-type culture with the Hearts, so we will build the roster on Friday with an attempt to have very good chemistry between our selected players before they arrive in Philadelphia. As for our post-draft plans, they will be to fill holes that we have after selecting our first ten players on Friday. By the end of the month, I want to have a viable first XI on our roster and then use the college draft in January to search for depth at certain positions.

Jonathan: You talk about a family-like culture with the team and pre-existing chemistry among the players. Can you define that for me?

Wendy: Since we only have one player on the roster so far, let's start with Ali. We chose her as our designated player because of her connection to our assistant coach, Carm Moscato, with whom she played at Penn State. When we decided on who we wanted to take with our second choice, we looked for a player that was connected in some way to Ali or a member of the coaching staff and we found one that we feel would be an excellent vice-captain and leader on our team. So we're looking at sets of teammates, former teammates who are elsewhere currently, or those who have played under one of our coaches in the past.

Jonathan: That seems to indicate that the Hearts will have a decidedly Penn State flavor to the roster given that Erica Dambach coached there and Ali Krieger and Carm Moscato played together there.

Wendy: I won't deny that there will be some Nittany Lions in the organization, but we also plan to look for people with local ties, like our goalkeeper coach Kristin Luckenbill who grew up in Paoli, PA, 25 miles or so outside of Philly.

Jonathan: Does this family theme also include real or perceived family?

Wendy: If you're asking if I would try to draft or trade for Kristie and Sam Mewis, and/or their partners, I'd be silly not to make the attempt. Sadly, though, a lot of those combinations are players being protected by their current clubs. Another example would be if we could get Daphne Corboz from Sky Blue via trade and then are in position to select her sister Rachel in the college draft.

Ali finished the article and turned to Carm. "Wendy is REALLY playing up this family theme for the organization, not shying away one bit from the possibility of drafting a known lesbian couple on Friday or via one of the other avenues at our disposal."

Carm: Nope. I hope this being upfront about it isn't going to be a problem for you, given that you've been noncommittal to sharing that part of your life with the public.

Ali: I've got no problem with it. Maybe having that critical mass on the roster will make it easier for me to step out and not deflect questions on the subject when I get them. In fact, I think I've got a great idea for a PSA or a commercial that we should do once we have a good chunk of our roster here.

Carm: Guess your college degree wasn't a waste, then. Tell me.

Ali: We have the big LOVE statue here in Philly. What I'm thinking is that we as an organization shoot a video in front of it, or with players and staff on it, discussing what love means to us and all the forms it can come in, from the love Erica has for Jason and for Addie, to Wendy and Bill's love for each other and their children and stepchildren, to the love you have for Steph and myself as your best friends on either side of the border, to Bianca and Stephany's, and so on.

Carm: Pitch that to Wendy and Erica during our lunch break. I think they'll go for it.

Carm pulled the car into the parking lot and found her personally-marked space near the front door. The pair entered the complex and went up to the conference room to get started on today's business.

**********

Wendy: Our mock draft will run like this: Erica and I will run the Hearts' selections; Carm, you and Ali will be playing Vancouver's coaching staff in selecting players based on how you think they will go; Kristin, you will put the picks up on the whiteboard. Since Vancouver has the first pick, Carm, you're on the clock.

Carm: With the first pick of the 2017 NWSL expansion draft, the Vancouver Legacy select Christine Sinclair from the Portland Thorns.

Erica: With our first round pick, the Hearts select Ali Krieger from the Orlando Pride.

Wendy: Our second round pick is Stephanie Labbe of the Washington Spirit.

Carm and Ali discussed briefly where to go for their next two choices. Knowing that Andrea and Erin were going to want Sabrina D'Angelo, they settled on her for one selection and eventually came to an agreement on the second one.

Carm: The Legacy select Sabrina D'Angelo from the North Carolina Courage and Adriana Leon of the Boston Breakers.

Wendy and Erica were back up for a pair of selections.

Wendy: The Hearts take Kristie Mewis of the Houston Dash and Jennifer Hoy from the Chicago Red Stars.

At this point, the only teams who could lose a player were FC Kansas City, Seattle, and Sky Blue.

Ali: Vancouver selects, from FC Kansas City, defender Sydney Miramontez, and from the Seattle Reign, forward Beverly Yanez.

Down to just Sky Blue FC, Erica chose Madison Tiernan. Each of the NWSL teams will be able to protect one additional player at this point before Philadelphia resumes the draft with their sixth selection.

Wendy: The Hearts select, from the NWSL champion Portland Thorns, forward Savannah Jordan.

Carm and Ali made their next selections, taking Kristen Edmonds from Orlando and Lindsey Agnew from Washington.

Wendy and Erica took a couple of minutes to work out a possible pick-and-flip with one of their selections.

Wendy: The Hearts take Abby Smith from Boston and Diana Matheson from Seattle.

Carm: Zing! But why take Smith when we already have Steph?

Erica: We have something in mind. Since the Breakers are dumb enough to leave her exposed, we're taking her and then making them come crawling to get her back. If they don't, we deal her elsewhere to get a backup keeper and another player.

The dealing moved back to the Legacy's stand-ins, who grabbed Elizabeth Eddy from North Carolina and Sarah Hagen from Houston.

Down to their last two selections, Wendy and Erica were only able to choose from FC Kansas City, Sky Blue, and the Red Stars. They studied the possibilities and decided to take another gamble on a pick-and-flip and then select the other half of a potentially lethal combination with their last choice.

Wendy: With our final two picks, the Philadelphia Hearts select Heather O'Reilly from FC Kansas City and Stephanie McCaffrey from the Chicago Red Stars.

Carm: With the final pick of the 2017 NWSL Expansion Draft, the Vancouver Legacy selects Taylor Lytle from Sky Blue FC.

Kristin finished marking down who took who and moved out of the way so those seated could see the breadth of their selections.

Vancouver: Sinclair, D'Angelo, Leon, Miramontez, Yanez, Edmonds, Agnew, Eddy, Hagen, Lytle.

Philadelphia: Krieger, Labbe, K. Mewis, Hoy, Tiernan, Jordan, A. Smith, Matheson, O'Reilly, McCaffrey.

Wendy decided to cancel the afternoon portion of the day and treat the staff to lunch at Reading Terminal Market before a walking tour of Center City Philadelphia, including JFK Plaza (where the LOVE statue resides; it has been removed temporarily for renovation, with plans for re-installation before the 1st of December), the Pennsylvania Convention Center (host of the 2018 United Soccer Coaches Convention and NWSL Draft), the National Constitution Center (host of Hearts United on November 16th), and Sister Cities Park (home of the AMOR statue, created for Pope Francis' visit to Philly in 2015 by the same sculptor and in the same style as the LOVE statue), along with other historical sites in the area.

**********

The staffs from the Vancouver Legacy and the Philadelphia Hearts were in their offices on speakerphone with NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy (given the title just last week at the end-of-year NWSL Owners' Meeting) for this morning's Expansion Draft. After explaining the rules (s-curve for selection, five-minute break after round five for the existing NWSL teams to protect an additional player, all teams must lose one player before any can lose a second), The Vancouver Legacy were on the clock.

Bev Priestman (Legacy GM): With the first pick in the 2017 NWSL Expansion Draft, the Vancouver Legacy select Christine Sinclair from the Portland Thorns.

The Hearts now had two selections before Vancouver would select their next pair.

Wendy Gebauer Palladino (Hearts GM): With our first-round selection, the Philadelphia Hearts take Ali Krieger from the Orlando Pride, and with our second selection, we take Stephanie Labbe from the Washington Spirit.

Following a couple of minutes of discussion, the Legacy called timeout, allowing their management team (Priestman, head coach Andrea Neil, assistant coach Emily Zurrer, goalkeeper coach Erin Mcleod, and captain Christine Sinclair) to further debate how to handle these two selections.

Andrea Neil: Bev, you know that we want Desiree Scott, but we need to choose someone from KC with a high enough trade value to flip her back for Des straight-up. As for the other choice, it should be Sabs.

Bev studied Kansas City's protected list. "Most of their unprotected players don't have enough value for us to get Des for her without having to add other players."

Emily Zurrer: Amy Rodriguez wasn't protected. Would she be someone we could get and then flip for Des the Destroyer?

Bev: Really?! Interesting....she would seem to be a high-enough quality player to give us a chance at getting her in a trade. If they don't bite, we'll have our starting forward pair set. Taking Sabs is really the only option at the position since Steph was already picked.

Bev turned the call back on and made the announcement. "Our next two selections are Amy Rodriguez from FC Kansas City and Sabrina D'Angelo from the North Carolina Courage."

With the Hearts now on the clock, they debate what to do with the second of their two picks.

Wendy: We're sold on Kristie Mewis for the first choice. What is the feeling about the second?

Erica: We could go right ahead and take McCaffrey since Chicago has yet to lose a player, or we could go for the hometowner Hoy.

Carm: I think we go Hoy and see who Chicago protects after the fifth round. If McCaffrey is taken off the board, we trade Hoy for her after the moratorium. If not, we try to pick her up or work with the Legacy to get her should they pick her instead.

Wendy: Smart thinking, Carm. We're ready. "With our third and fourth-round picks, the Hearts select Kristie Mewis from the Houston Dash and Jennifer Hoy from the Chicago Red Stars."

Bev selected a pair of forwards, Adriana Leon from the Boston Breakers and Beverly Yanez from the Seattle Reign. The last pick of the draft's first half belonged to the Hearts, who chose defender Erin Simon from Sky Blue FC.

At this point, every team in the league was allowed to protect one additional player from their unprotected list. These were the choices:

Boston: Christen Westphal; North Carolina: McCall Zerboni; Washington: Estelle Johnson; Sky Blue: Madison Tiernan; Houston: Janine Van Wyk; Chicago: Arin Gilliland; Kansas City: Brittany Taylor; Portland: Emily Menges; Orlando: Dani Weatherholt; Seattle: Carson Pickett.

The Hearts started off Round Six by taking Savannah Jordan from Portland, followed by the Legacy's choices of Kristen Edmonds from Orlando and Merritt Mathias from Seattle. That last choice caused Carm to throw out an expletive since it meant that no other players from the Reign could be chosen, ruling out getting Diana Matheson today. Back to the drawing board, Wendy decided on Elizabeth Eddy from North Carolina and then called timeout to discuss with her team what to do with their other selection.

Wendy: In the mock draft, we ran a scenario here where we'd take Abby Smith and then send her back to the Breakers for Prudhomme and a pick. Are we OK with that choice, or do you want to do something else?

Ali: We just took Eddy. If the deal would be Smith for Prudhomme, why not expand it to include say, one of our international slots for their USC teammate, Morgan Andrews?

Erica: Three Trojans with the Hearts....I think I like this. Morgan is the kind of midfielder I want in front of Ali in our 4-1-3-2 system. She's probably a year off from being able to play it the way I envision on the professional level, since she was mainly a reserve or spot starter at defensive midfield for Boston this past year, so we should also consider getting someone more experienced either today or through one of the other two avenues we have.

Wendy: But you're good with Prudhomme coming in as Steph's backup?

Kristin: Definitely. She started a few games this year for the Breakers while Smith and Stout were out injured and did fairly well. She'd get a good internship behind Steph as will whoever we choose in January. Let's do it.

Carm: Seems pretty much settled. Wendy, get it done.

Wendy turned on the speaker and made her selection. "With our eighth-round pick, the Hearts select Abby Smith from the Boston Breakers."

The gasp on the other end of the line from the Vancouver contingent seemed to indicate that they were surprised at the Hearts taking a second goalkeeper, and one that would be pressing Labbe for the starting job in Philadelphia. They turned back to their lists and settled on Sarah Hagen from Houston and Taylor Lytle from Sky Blue.

Wendy and her staff used nearly the entire ten minutes allotted to make their two selections, working out who they wanted and what to do with those players after getting them.

Wendy: Any insight from the four of you on what to do with our last two picks?

Carm: Remember that players on loan are eligible for selection if they were not protected by their NWSL club.

Wendy: Got someone in mind?

Carm: Heather O'Reilly from FC Kansas City. She's with Arsenal Ladies right now, but the Blues still hold her rights. I KNOW that the Courage would LOVE to have her on their roster, so we take her, then offer her rights to Carolina for a player and a pick in the draft that we can barter as part of that big deal that we discussed concerning the number 1 pick in January.

Erica: Clever.....I'm good with that.

Wendy: I think I am as well. Getting extra bodies on the roster as an expansion team is important since we'll be fighting the depth issue for the first half or more of the season. Now for the last one.

Carm: She's still there and Chicago hasn't had a second player taken. If you're serious about the club being a family and a place where love can shine in all its forms, we have to take her. Again, I'll handle the conversation about her past indiscretion with her between now and Hearts United.

Wendy: We're set, then. "With our final two selections today, the Hearts pick Heather O'Reilly from FC Kansas City and Stephanie McCaffrey from the Chicago Red Stars."

There was dead silence from both the commissioner and the Legacy's staff, as the Hearts pulled off a genius stroke by taking a player on loan and taking both halves of the McMewis duo. Quickly, Bev looked over the Spirit's roster and chose Lindsey Agnew as their final selection.

Commissioner Duffy declared the draft to be completed and both teams' staffs congratulated one another on their selections.

**********

Reaction to the results of the Expansion Draft came from a number of points around the US and Canada. The Canadian Women's National Team was gathered in Vancouver for camp ahead of their two-match series with the United States and followed the draft while having breakfast.

Diana (to Steph): D-Day! Nervous?

Steph: Not a bit! I know where I'm going and I am going to LOVE IT!

Diana: Which ones of our buds is getting you?

Steph: Just wait. They have to get the two designated players out of the way before any other selection can be made.

While the two veterans were talking, Desiree Scott kept refreshing her web browser to check on the status of the picking. After a few more attempts, the page showed the order of selection and the Legacy's first pick of Christine Sinclair. The auto-refresh tab was also activated, to refresh every 5 minutes.

Desiree: Things are underway. Vancouver took Sinc.

Steph: Yes, and the Hearts will take Ali Krieger next. Then the real draft starts.

On the next refresh, the page showed the Hearts' selections of Krieger and Labbe.

Desiree: Philadelphia took you, Steph.

Steph: I know. Ali told me it was going to happen when we talked on Monday or Tuesday.

Diana: Any idea who else they are targeting?

Steph: She couldn't tell me who else they had decided upon, but with them holding the top pick available after her and Sinc were taken, she was free to let me know their intention to take me.

Desiree: Vancouver took Amy Rodriguez from our team.

Diana: Do you think they're going to keep her?

Desiree: Probably not. Most likely they'll send her to a preferred location in exchange for someone they really want that was protected.

Meanwhile, in Allston, MA, Kristie, Steph, Sam, and Abby were following along on Steph's laptop.

Steph: Sinclair to Vancouver, Krieger and Labbe to Philly, ARod and Sabrina D'Angelo to Vancouver. The Hearts are up now.

Kristie: Ali DID get taken by Philly. I hope she told their staff about my desire to leave Houston for an east coast team and that they are receptive to taking me.

Sam: You're serious about playing for the Hearts?

Kristie: Yes, Petunia! With those two cornerstones already on the roster, it will be something far different than most expansion teams that we've seen in the league.

Abby: I love both of those players, and I'm sure they're great teammates, so if you do end up with them, you'll probably feel welcome and less fearful of this being another temporary stop.

Steph: Pack your bags, sweetie. You are now the property of the Philadelphia Hearts, as is my now-former teammate Jen Hoy.

Kristie: Isn't she from somewhere around Philly?

Steph: I know she's from PA, but not exactly sure what city or how close it is to there.

Sam: Congrats, sis. I hope the next time we play, I won't have to actually cover you.

Kristie: So do I.

Steph continued to watch the selections pop up on her screen, with the halftime break one pick from commencing.

Steph: Erin Simon went to Philly, and now we have the halftime break. Teams are able to pull back one player from those left unprotected.

The four of them waited for those choices to be posted.

Steph: Chicago pulled back Arin, so I'm still out there. The Courage pulled back Zerboni.

Abby: Sorry, Steph. I know it can't be easy to not know where you might be next year.

Kristie: I DID tell Carm at Steph's Dirty 30 that I'd like to play with you again so we could possibly settle down and do the things most couples start doing at our age.

Steph: They took a forward from Chicago in the first half. Not likely they will take a second one.

Kristie: Keep the faith, Stephy.

Steph: Edmonds and Mathias to Vancouver, Eddy and Abby Smith to Philly.

Sam: Awwwww. Sorry to see Liz go. She's a gem. Hope this allows her a chance to be a starter in this league.

Abby: I don't think they'll keep Smith when they already have Labbe.

Steph: Hagen and Lytle to the Legacy. Only teams that can be picked from are KC, Chicago, and Washington.

Kristie: It still could happen. I have to feel that they're going to pull the trigger for you.

The two couples waited, and waited, and waited for an update as the Hearts took most of their ten-minute allotment in making their final two picks.

Steph: Kristie, I guess we need to do some house-hunting for next season. Looks like we'll be teammates again.

Kristie shrieked and hugged Steph from behind, placing a kiss on the underside of her jaw. Sam and Abby hugged both of them, happy that they will be together again and with that, the possibility of them becoming aunts in the future increases.

**********

Phone calls were placed from the Hearts' offices to their newest players. First up was Carm calling Steph Labbe.

Steph: Carmapop! Oops. Sorry, COACH MOSCATO!

Carm laughed at Steph's slip and cover-up. "You're lucky we're friends or I'd ask Erica and Kristin to make you run extra laps every day of preseason."

Steph: You can't do that to goalies. We're not as physically fit as field players.

Carm: Maybe not when it comes to cardio, but in strength training you have most of them beat by a mile.

Steph: I saw who else you selected. You seriously took Kristie AND Steph for the team and not as trade bait?

Carm: Seriously. We needed a 9, which McCaffrey is, and Kristie was the best player available in our opinion when we had our next selection. I also think they will be able to drum up some magic playing together. They also fit the family-type environment we plan to have at the club, utilizing our town's name to fight back against the ish we saw in Cary two weeks ago.

Steph: So you took both knowing they are together, then.

Carm: Remember, I met both of them at your party so I was aware of their relationship.

Steph: Are they going to be the only couple on the team, or do you have more tricks coming?

Carm: That's for Wendy to decide, but we've scouted out a couple other ones that we'd like to bring to the Hearts. One would be through a pair of international signings, and the second we hope we can pull off in the college draft.

Steph: Tell me this. WHY did you take another goalkeeper?

Carm: You need a backup, and she was laying there like a ripe tomato waiting to be picked. Truth is, we took Abby with the intent to trade her back to Boston for Prudhomme and possibly Morgan Andrews.

Steph: Is that why you took HAO as well?

Carm: Aye. The Courage would love to have her and we can nab a player and a pick from them for her, I feel.

Steph: Anything else you think I should know before we see each other in about 10 days?

Carm: Just that we will have another Canadian coming that we weren't able to get in the expansion draft because her team lost their second player just before we planned to take her. I was so pissed that we missed our chance at the munchkin that I cursed over the conference call.

Steph: You mean Diana?

Carm: Yes. We want her to help develop Morgan into a box-to-box center mid like herself that we will use in front of Ali in our 4-1-3-2.

Steph: Can I tell her that she's going to be a Heart eventually?

Carm: Not until we get the list of national teamers that will be available from the league office. If she's on there, we are guaranteed to get her since Vancouver already has two Seattle players. If she's not, we'll be calling Harvey prepared to deal for her.

Steph: I have to sit on it for how long, then?

Carm: Until that list comes out, which I expect will be sometime on Monday.

Steph: We're going to be heading back to training shortly, so I need to be going. Give Ali my love and tell her that I might need her to go shopping with me after I get to Philly if I can't find something in my closet to wear for Hearts United.

Carm: Will do, Steph.

Elsewhere in the office, Wendy was taking care of the pick-and-flip calls with Abby Smith and Heather O'Reilly, while Kristin was on the line with her fellow Keystone Stater, Jen Hoy. Erica called Savannah Jordan and Ali contacted Elizabeth Eddy and Erin Simon. Carm was charged with handling the McCaffrey situation, so she dialed her and Kristie up.

Kristie: Hello?

Carm: Kristie, this is Carm Moscato from the Philadelphia Hearts.

Kristie: HI!! What can we do you for, coach?

Carm: I wanted to call and welcome you and Steph to the club. Where we picked you was indicative of how highly we rated you of the players available and who we thought would be available when we were up to pick again. Because we felt we'd have multiple opportunities to get Steph, we didn't use a pick on her until the end, stocking up at other positions and with players that we could get good value for in a post-draft trade.

Kristie: You took me knowing that I'm not a 10, right?

Carm: Yes, Kristie. Our system plays with an 8 and a 6, not a 10. Examples from the league of that position are Carli Lloyd before she decided that she was really a forward, your sister although she plays it alongside Zerboni rather than in front of her, and Lindsey Horan's true position now in Portland. We're planning to acquire a couple of those 8's in the next week or so through other means, so we have you penned in as an 11, busting the touchline and serving your 9 goal-scoring chances.

Kristie: So Steph and I will definitely play together, then?

Carm: That's the plan. On Monday. our general manager, the coaching staff, and Ali will get together to chart out what we have, what we're planning to get, and how that comports to a first XI. We'll also plan out what we're doing the following week for getting the players together here. We have our first official public event as a team on the 16th, where the crest and uniforms are unveiled as well as our staff and players acquired to that point. That information will go out to all of you sometime on Monday afternoon.

Kristie: Formal event?

Carm: Not black-tie, mind you, but definitely fancier than the traditional meet-the-team event, and from looking at your Sporting Chic site, it looks like you have a few good options already on hand. Can I talk to Steph for a few minutes?

Kristie summoned Steph to the phone, letting her know it was Carm. Once Steph and Carm exchanged hellos, Carm explained to the forward about the team's prevailing influences and thus how she might be judged a bit upon first arrival for her indiscretions at BC concerning the Penn State scandal. Steph let Carm know that she had learned her lesson in the years since then and hoped to be able to make a good first impression on the coaching staff and her new teammates. With that, the call ended and Kristie filled Steph in on what she and Carm discussed.


	10. 36 Hours Of Turmoil

Monday at the Hearts' complex was designated for building the rest of the 2018 roster, through the laying out of plans for the college draft and working out specifics for the pick-and-flips they wanted to do with a couple of their expansion draft selections.

Wendy: Of the ten players currently in our possession, what is the positional breakdown?

Erica: We have two goalkeepers, three forwards, two wingers, a left back, a right back, and a defensive midfielder/center back.

Wendy: Carm, can you draw that up on the whiteboard so we can see it visually?

Carm went to the whiteboard and put up the split of players.

Labbe, Smith

Eddy--------------------------X---------------------X-------------------------Simon

Krieger

O'Reilly-------------------------------X---------------------------------Mewis

McCaffrey----------------------Jordan, Hoy

Erica: We're missing center backs and the box-to-box center mid.

Wendy: Sierra is a center back and Mayor is a forward. Still in need of one back and an 8 to get to a viable first XI.

Carm: What are we flipping Smith for?

Wendy: Prudhomme for sure, and if possible Andrews for the international slot.

Erica: Pull that off and we solve the 8. What about the center back? I sure don't want to go into our first game relying on a rookie back there.

Wendy: In my mind, that's where O'Reilly comes in. If North Carolina wants her, they'll have to send us one of their backs and a pick.

Ali: What's the news on the national team allocation?

Carm: To my knowledge, the teams have to send the name of their eligible player to the league office by Noon. Once compiled, the list will be sent to us and Vancouver. From there, we select one player from that list, as does the Legacy. Should it be the same player, whichever team requested her first will get her, subject to stipulations, the main one being that no team can have three players from the same NWSL team, meaning two players taken in the expansion draft and the third from the allocation.

Ali: Going over the list, it rules out Vancouver taking a player from Seattle and us choosing a Red Star.

Wendy: I think us and Vancouver are going to be sandbagged by a few of the teams as well.

Erica: How so?

Wendy: Take Houston for example. Since we have Steph and Vancouver has D'Angelo, who do you think they will put up to guarantee they don't lose a player?

Erica: Jane Campbell.

Wendy: Exactly. Same will go for Orlando, Sky Blue, and Chicago. They know we're not going to be interested in their national team goalkeepers, so they list them and are off the hook from losing them most likely.

Carm: That leaves Seattle, North Carolina, Washington, Kansas City, Portland, and Boston as the teams with the potential to be poached by us and the Legacy.

Wendy: What do you think we need from our choice there?

Erica: The experienced 8 that will be the engine of our midfield.

Carm: North Carolina doesn't have one. Closest might be O'Sullivan, but she's more the Kim Little type and not the DMath or Sam Mewis type.

Erica: Portland has Long and Horan, but I don't see the second one being risked. Maybe Long is dangled out there for temptation's sake and we'd have the option to return to sender for something else.

Carm: Kansas City doesn't have one, and the ones at Washington and Boston aren't eligible since they don't have a minimum number of national team caps or are being subsidized by USSF. Seattle has DMath, and if she's out there we can take her free-and-clear since Vancouver took two Reign players in the expansion draft.

Erica: She's got plenty of experience, went to Princeton and so is familiar with the area to some extent, will have two former Spirit teammates here, and can help us break in Morgan gradually so that she'll be a reliable replacement if Diana is chosen for Canada's World Cup team. But what if Seattle doesn't list her?

Wendy: Pick and deal, maybe? Take someone that Seattle would like to have in exchange for her.

Erica: Sounds like a plan.

With that part resolved, Wendy and Erica headed back to their offices for a bit to place calls to Lee Billiard at Boston and Paul Riley with the Courage about the pick-and-flips. Kristin, Carm, and Ali played around with the positional layout on the whiteboard, adding some dream pieces to the mix.

Labbe

Eddy---------------------XX---------------Sierra---------------Simon

Krieger

J.Hoy--------------------DMath-------------------Mewis

McCaff------------------------Jordan

Subs: Mayor, Prudhomme, Andrews

Erica went to Wendy's office to discuss her call with Riley and finalize a price for HAO. Wendy told Erica that the Boston deal was on, with all parties to be told following the release of the national team allocation list. Erica returned to her office to call Riley back with the Hearts' request. After a little bit of haggling, the two sides reached an agreement. Erica and Wendy talked one last time, exchanging high-fives with each other over the haul they have acquired this morning. The two went back to the conference room and looked at what their charges hath wrought in their absence.

Erica: That looks pretty decent for an expansion team. I think we have filled in that X with our trade for HAO. We're getting Stephanie Ochs along with two of their fourth-round picks for Heather. StephO has played forward, outside back, and in the midfield in her five years in the league, but her height makes her a viable center back to start out until we can get the one we'll take in the draft up to speed.

Wendy: Whoever drew this up was spot-on with the Boston deal. We're getting Prudhomme and Andrews for Smith and the international slot.

Carm: We just sort of fantasized with what we hoped would happen with the trades and the landing of our allocation.

Having settled the immediate aftermath of the expansion draft, the team broke for lunch with plans to re-convene at 1pm for an afternoon session that would involve mapping out the college draft and a list of possible players for selection, now that 14 spots were sort of locked-in. Wendy was waiting for a call back from Sierra's and Mayor's representative relating to the contract offers she sent him for the pair.

During the lunch hour, the NWSL sent Wendy and Erica the national team allocation list. Just as suspected, the teams with national team keepers listed them.

Boston: Rosie White. Chicago: Alyssa Naeher. Houston: Jane Campbell. Kansas City: Sydney Leroux. North Carolina: Denise O'Sullivan. Orlando: Ashlyn Harris. Portland: Ashleigh Sykes. Seattle: Diana Matheson. Sky Blue: Kailen Sheridan. Washington: Francisca Ordega.

After a quick skim of the list, Wendy and Erica agreed on who they wished to bring to Philly and planned to inform the rest at the start of the afternoon session. Before the session began, Wendy tied up the loose strings they had hanging, with the submission of their choice to the league office and another round of phone tag with the Mexican players' agent.

Ali, Carm, and Kristin returned to the offices following a cheese steak run to Pat's and went back into the conference room for the next part in the process of building the Hearts. Once everyone was seated, Wendy informed the group that the national team allocation list arrived and that the team had submitted Diana Matheson's name for selection. She also gave an update on where the club was with signing Sierra and Mayor. Wendy paged the club's receptionist and asked her to patch through to the conference room any call from Diego Ochoa so they could get the two players on the books and heading to Philly for Hearts United.

Now that the first 14 are more or less in place, it was time to fill out what could make up the rest of the roster. Erica sketched the roster out on the white board for the rest of the staff to see.

Goalkeepers: Steph Labbe, Sammy Jo Prudhomme

Defenders: Elizabeth Eddy, Stephanie Ochs, Bianca Sierra, Erin Simon

Midfielders: Ali Krieger, Jen Hoy, Diana Matheson, Kristie Mewis, Morgan Andrews

Forwards: Steph McCaffrey, Savannah Jordan, Stephany Mayor

Erica: We have six spots left to fill. From those, we need one more center back, a wing back, another forward, some flank help, a d-mid to eventually grow into Ali's role, and a keeper to develop for the future.

Wendy: Is everyone good with the idea of taking Sullivan at 1 and then coaxing Houston to come after her?

Erica: Makes perfect sense to me. Maybe we can get two players for her and one of those extra picks we have.

Wendy: Carm, what do the projections indicate around our pick at 13?

Carm: Natalie Larkin and Michaela Abam are both defenders that should be there at 13. Quinny probably goes no later than 8.

Erica: We have our picks, plus the two from the Courage. Do we have anything else that might help us move up to get her?

Kristin: Can I pipe in here?

Wendy: Go ahead.

Kristin: We could try to flip third-rounders with someone and give them 13 to get up to the top 10. Looking at the order, Chicago is at 9 and Portland's at 10. Portland has no picks past their two first-rounders, while Chicago has picks all over the place. Can we find a way to get 9 and 35 for 13 and 25?

Wendy: 9 would probably get us Quinn, and having 35 and 37 should net a couple of serviceable players to fill in slots. I'll give Arnim a call and see if we can make that happen.

Erica: If we can't move out of 13, I think Larkin is the best fit for us since Diana and Jen are former Tigers.

Wendy: What about 25 if we stay there?

Carm: Frannie Crouse from Penn State could be there. If we need to move up, we have a pick at 37 we can deal with 25. Fact is at that point of the proceedings, you're picking for need and not necessarily best player available, so we could get at 46 or 47 the same player we'd get at 37.

Wendy: Solid analysis. That's three picks down. What about 37 if we pick there?

Kristin: This should be where we get EJ Proctor. She'll be there and the teams with keeper issues would have drafted ones earlier than that.

Ali: Carm, did you tell Wendy and Erica about EJ and Becca being a couple?

Carm: I did.

Erica: She'll be a solid addition. She can learn a lot from watching a couple of goalkeepers ahead of her that have championship experience as well. She won't be out of her depth here and I fell in love with her play and composure when she faced off against us in the 2015 College Cup final.

Wendy: Guess that's settled. The lower fourth-rounders will be more about filling in the holes that the trades and movement don't fill, or to package with other picks to move up. I should get back to the office and try to get those international signings hammered out. Ali, do you and Carm want to call Diana and give her the good news?

Ali: It would be an honor to do so. I have some other things to discuss with everyone, but we're fast running out of time before I have to return to Orlando. Wendy, can I email you my ideas and some of the particulars before I leave and we can work things out virtually so that everything is set when I come back up the 13th?

Carm (to Wendy and Erica): I can run point on what Ali sends so that the two of you can focus on more soccer-related things and scouting the first-round NCAA games in the area over the weekend.

Kristin: I'll pitch in where I can, and with Jen Hoy being sort of local, she could possibly be an extra set of hands.

Wendy: Before we leave, I want to run through the schedule for next week. On Monday, Steph and Ali will be coming in so they are here to greet all our new players on Tuesday when they arrive. Tuesday night will be a team dinner welcoming everyone to the Hearts. Thursday night is Hearts United. Wednesday and Thursday morning are still up in the air.

Ali: That's what I plan to send you, things we can do with those blocks of time.

Wendy: Friday and Sunday, Erica and I are planning to go to Penn State for second and third-round NCAA tournament games. Carm, perhaps you can contact their SID and Ann and see if there'd be an opportunity for us to attend the Friday matches as a team and do a bit of plugging before and between games.

Erica (to Carm): I'll take care of Ann. You deal with the SID to work out what we'd need on-site.

Wendy: After Friday, the rest of the weekend is optional. Some players might need more time than others to make arrangements in order to come to Philly before preseason starts and we'd want them to feel free to address them back home at the earliest possible opportunity.

Wendy brought the day to a close by asking the other four women to tell her one way they will bring the city's spirit of love to the Hearts.

Erica: Not being afraid to have Addie around the team and allowing her to develop bonds with our players.

Carm: Having my girls' backs when they experience hatred or disapproval from the public for who and how they love.

Ali: Sharing my huge heart with my teammates and letting them know me not just as their captain but also as their sister-in-arms.

Kristin: Caring for my charges as a mentor, a friend, and a confidant.

Wendy: And my way to bring love to the Hearts is by being steadfast about how we will operate as an organization, that hatred in any form will not be tolerated, be it in the locker room, the offices, the stands, or wherever we go in the community.

Ali and Carm grabbed the speaker phone to call their friend and new Heart in Vancouver, where Diana was with the Canadian National Team for their two-game series against the US. After passing on the news and jawing a bit, the pair left the complex and headed back to Carm's apartment.

**********

Following dinner at the Elephant and Castle with some of their current and former Canadian National Team sisters, Steph and Shelina went back to the hotel to share in some private time together. Christine, Karina, Emily, Sophie, and Desiree did a bit of bar-hopping. while Erin and Ella headed home to spend time with Max before turning in for the night.

Diana and Rhian strolled through downtown, exchanging glances with one another but saying very little. Rhian noticed a bench on the sidewalk and asked Diana to sit down with her on it.

Rhian: I'm going to miss you, doll.

Diana: Rhi, I'm always just a phone call or a Skype hit away.

Rhian: It's not the same, though, and I can't let you head to Philly without finally saying this.

Rhian paused briefly while she thought of the words to describe her feelings.

Diana: Earth to Rhian.

Rhian: Sorry. I'm having trouble figuring out how I want to phrase this.

Diana: We've known each other since we were teenagers. Have seen each other at our worst and at our best. I know sometimes your mind can play tricks on your tongue and you hesitate saying what you're thinking because you feel as though you only have one chance to get it right, otherwise there will be a big misunderstanding and you'll end up hurt as a result of it. Tell me what's on your mind, Rhian.

Rhian reached over and took Diana's hand, mainly for support but also as a sign of affection.

Rhian: Diana, I have a confession to make. I have been crushing on you for longer than I can remember. I've never acted upon it because you've been hung up chasing Sinc and I didn't want to risk losing you if I stepped up. With you going back east after things out here didn't pan out the way you wanted, I felt I needed to make my feelings known to you lest you end up finding someone in Philly.

Diana: I love you, Rhian. There is no denying that in my mind. We have a great relationship already, even if you are more the straight woman to my comedic genius. You know my heart in some ways better than I do. I was a bit foolish to continue to go after Sinc when you've been there in front of me all along. I can throw out all the flowery words in the world, but it ultimately comes down to this. I want you in my life in the deepest way possible, and I would be honored if you'd consider having me as your girlfriend.

Rhian sighed, then lifted Diana's hand to her lips and kissed it. Rhian then laid her head on Diana's chest, smiling contentedly. After a couple of minutes connecting in that way, the two stood up and embraced one another for several minutes. When they broke, Diana took Rhian's hands in hers and the two smiled at one another, practically beaming. Realizing that the height difference, made more so by this evening's outfit choices, would make it virtually impossible for them to actually kiss one another standing up, the two turned toward the team hotel and walked back, with their fingers intertwined, a display of affection 15 years in the making.

**********

Ashlyn and Alex were walking back to the team hotel after dinner at the Cactus Club Cafe. Alex was draped on Ashlyn's arm, which didn't seem to bother the goalkeeper. Their hands touched slightly and Alex played a bit with Ashlyn's fingers. Along the path, the pair passed Rhian and Diana walking in the opposite direction, hand-in-hand and clearly giddy over becoming a couple. They sped up and made it back to the hotel in a couple of minutes.

After getting to their room, Ashlyn kicked off her boots and lied down on her bed. Alex came over and rested her head on her shoulder, a position to which the two of them have become accustomed on road trips. Alex's hand moved up and ran itself through Ashlyn's short hair. She then leaned up and nipped at her ear, finally eliciting a response from the goalkeeper. Ashlyn finally lost control and placed her lips on Alex's neck, wanting to taste her. Alex moved her lips across Ashlyn's cheek until they met those of her roommate. Ashlyn responded slowly, enjoying the feelings that Alex was giving her. She unbuttoned Ashlyn's shirt and laid tender pecks along her upper torso before running her hands over her firm abs. Ashlyn looked lovingly at Alex and mouthed to her, "You're beautiful," causing her to blush slightly. Alex looked deep into Ashlyn's eyes and told her, "Let me love you, precious." Ashlyn smiled and lied back as Alex had her way with the older woman, bringing her to multiple orgasms. Following her third one, she turned Alex onto her back and slowly stripped her, then pleasured every inch of her body before pressing their mounds together and slowly rubbing against her. Alex writhed from the sensations and wrapped her legs around Ashlyn's waist, forcing her lips and clit to make more contact with her lover's womanhood. The two women sped up their contact and moved one another to a simultaneous orgasm. After catching their breaths, Ashlyn slid off Alex and lied down next to her. The pair looked at each other and shared a loving kiss, stirring something in Ashlyn which led to some additional caressing and Alex cumming again from Ashlyn's ministrations on her womanhood.

**********

Steph and Shelina were lying in bed, asleep after an evening of love-making. Steph's mind would not stay shut down as she replayed what had happened and how she really didn't feel that good afterwards. She got out of bed and went into the hallway to find a quiet corner to do some yoga and meditation, hoping that that would quiet the running thoughts. After about 45 minutes, Steph returned to her room and lied down on the other bed, resulting in a quick trip to the Land of Nod.

**********

Down in the dining room, Steph and Diana were talking about their travel plans to go to Philadelphia after camp and what they might want to look for in an apartment should they choose to live together again.

Steph: Do you have to stop back in Oakville after the San Jose match to re-pack before coming to Philly on Tuesday?

Diana: Yes. I didn't pack enough to be on the road for two weeks or more straight. You?

Steph: I have to be there on Monday since Wendy and Erica want Ali and I to meet all of you at the airport as you come in throughout the day on Tuesday.

Diana: The club is really putting the two of you in a prominent position with respect to the rest of the team.

Steph: Expansion teams usually struggle because they're made up of cast-offs from the rest of the league and they don't usually have a lot of veteran leadership in those cases. With the Hearts having us two and yourself, that component will be in place. We've all played for really big things in our careers, you and her with the College Cup, all of us at the Olympics and World Cup, Ali playing in Germany for a few years before coming back to the States. We need to use our experience to help the coaching staff guide this team, especially away from the field where their influence will be minimal at most.

Diana: Do you know who will be captain?

Steph: It's Ali. Decided when they chose her. Same as Vancouver and Sinc. The three of us have been through this before, and I don't expect things in Philly to be any different than they were in DC. She'll have the armband, but we'll be there right alongside her.

Diana: Any ideas on living arrangements for the season?

Steph: I was going to ask you if you wanted to get together on a place with me. I don't want to necessarily do a place on my own, and shacking up with one or two of the youngsters could easily turn into a case of Mother Hen.

Diana: I'm game. On our salaries, can we make do the two of us or would we need a third like in DC?

Steph: I can talk to Carm about rental pricing and do some online research to narrow down the choices. If we need a third, who would you want to ask?

Diana: I haven't really seen the roster to know who we have.

Steph pulled up the Expansion Draft results on her tablet and handed it to Diana.

Diana: Strike Kristie and Steph since they're a couple. I think our options are HAO, Jen Hoy, and Kriegs.

Steph: You can probably eliminate Heather since I don't expect us to keep her. Yes, she's relatively local, but she's been living in North Carolina off-season for the past few years and I know the Courage would like to have her.

Diana: So Jen or Ali. I can see the club wanting to get Jen with a couple of the younger players as an older sister type arrangement and she's also sort of local as well, which might help ease their transition to the city and the team. You good with asking Ali if it comes to it?

Steph: Let's do it anyways. She won't be able to stay with Carm once the season gets started because of the conflict of interest that that would entail.

Diana looked up and saw the USSF crest on TSN SportsCentre. She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

Kate Beirness (SportsCentre anchor): Another black eye for the US Soccer Federation came yesterday afternoon in San Jose, CA, where a group of protesters sought to gain entry to the monthly meeting of the USSF Board of Directors. This followed picketing outside the meeting facility and comes on the heels of an in-stadium protest during the US Women's National Team's match against South Korea in Cary, NC, on October 22nd.

Steph: This hate for Sam and Abby is getting a little out-of-hand. Ashlyn flew off the handle during that match and got dismissed for giving the crowd a few words of wisdom, if you will.

Diana: How have you handled the haters in the past?

Steph: I'm low-profile enough in the US market that most people don't follow my every move like they do Ash or other US National Team players. In DC, we had trouble with management on the subject, but the fans were always wonderful and supportive.

Steph noticed on the scrolling ticker that a report from the Toronto bureau would be posted on the TSN website at the conclusion of a press conference in Philadelphia concerning the USSF situation. She went to the TSN site and checked for video of the presser, which had yet to be posted.

Steph: It looks like our peeps have decided to go after the hate.

Diana: Before you start the video, I have something to tell you. Rhian and I are a couple.

Steph: Took you two long enough. Everyone could see that you should be together, but your head and heart were always Sincy's for the asking and you didn't see the wonderful person right in front of you.

Diana: So it was that obvious that Rhi was interested in me?

Steph: Yes! That look from her has been there since I first got into the National Team, and it had gotten more intense after I returned under John. She has been waiting for you and I guess your going to Philly after the year out here opened the door for her to step forward about it.

Diana: We've known one another for close to 15 years, probably. I don't think this is going to be a long courtship. I have the book on her memorized, and I told her last night that she probably knows my heart better at times than I do.

Steph: Well, congratulations! You better invite me to the wedding.

Diana: I will, that is if you're not in it.

The two Hearts and national teammates gave one another a side-hug since the ten-inch gap between the pair would have made for an awkward one if standing up. The video from Philly had been posted during their conversation and Steph clicked on the link.

Wendy Gebauer Palladino: The past three weeks or so have shown the best of humanity and the worst. On October 14th, following the NWSL championship game in Orlando, two pairs of teammates made unobtrusive public declarations of being together. Their ship names were the number 1 and number 2 trending topics on Twitter that evening. The outpouring of support for them at the US/South Korea match in New Orleans the following Thursday was wonderful to see. Three days later, on the home field of one of the couples, a local supporters' group spewed some of the most vitriolic hate imaginable, not only at them but also at another player on the team. Yesterday afternoon in San Jose, during a meeting of the US Soccer Federation Board of Directors, a number of protesters attempted to gain access to the meeting room and left a letter demanding the immediate removal of WNT head coach Jill Ellis as well as the permanent ban from the National Team of five players. It is with this as the background that we have chosen to speak up today. The Philadelphia Hearts organization vehemently opposes all acts of hatred against players based on race, religion, sex, sexual orientation, gender identity and expression, and disability. We will viciously stamp out ANY signs of racism, bigotry, and homophobia in our presence, including the banning of patrons from Hearts matches. Our team knowingly drafted a long-time NWSL couple on Friday, and we also are working on bringing at least one more to the City of Sisterly Affection in the coming weeks.

Diana: There's Carm! Is that the entire coaching staff standing behind Wendy?

Steph: Yes, and Ali as well.

Erica stepped up and made a few comments before Wendy came forward to ask for questions.

Jonathan Tannenwald (Philly Inquirer): Wendy, are you afraid that your club will be stamped a lesbian haven and that your stance will actually do more harm than good?

Wendy: For too long, clubs and organizations have tried to preach tolerance through non-resistance or through outreach. No one has tried to face off against the intolerance by going the opposite direction. We believe that by being known as a place where ALL players are welcome to be who they are, we will be holding true to our city's motto and the core beliefs of it.

Sean Bell (FOX 29): What are some ways that the Hearts will be pro-active in leading the way on this issue?

Wendy: Our first public event, called Hearts United, will be a fundraiser for the Athlete Ally chapters at the University of Pennsylvania and Temple University. On that night, we plan to debut our home and road kits along with the team's crest and introduce the community to our players. This gathering will be on November 16th at the National Constitution Center. Tickets are available on our website or can be purchased at the door.

Diana: Guess I need to go shopping for that, right?

Steph: I already told Carm to pass the word onto our club's two fashionistas that I might need some help.

Greg Orlandini (KYW Philly Soccer Show): This question is for Ali. Rumors have been rampant over the past few years that you are a member of the LGBT community and that you are in a long-term relationship with Orlando Pride goalkeeper Ashlyn Harris. Would you care to confirm either of these?

Ali looked over at Carm and shook her head slightly, knowing that trying to answer that question without giving anything away would be difficult. As Steph watched her teammate and friend contemplate her response, the feeling of wanting to protect her came over the goalkeeper and she attempted to will Ali through the answer by staring intently at the video on the screen.

Ali: How I live my life outside of the public eye is nobody's business but my own. As a member of this club and its captain, I am committed to helping all players here feel welcomed and will stand up for their right to keep their private lives from being scrutinized by the media.

Diana: Steph?

Steph shook her head a bit, trying to snap out of the zone she was in for a couple of minutes.

Steph: Sorry. Guess I zoned out there for a bit.

Diana: More like you were trying to love our captain through her response from the other side of the continent even though you know the press conference had already happened.

Steph thought about Diana's response. "I know I was trying to will her through that moment despite it already having occurred. Does that mean anything? She IS great to look at, no denying that. Maybe I was caught up in her beauty and the rest just sort of happened following that."

Diana: Earth to Steph.....come in, Steph.

Steph: Sorry, D. Got caught in my head over what you said and whether it was true or not.

Following other questions related to the expansion draft and plans for the rest of the week before moves could be made public, a question about Hearts United was asked by Jamie Apody of ABC 6 Sports. Ali strolled up to the podium and gave an impassioned 2-3 minute plug on the event.

Steph: Damn! When she's in her element, that girl just reeks of confidence and passion. It's quite alluring, if you ask me.

Diana: Sounds as if you might be getting a little bit interested in Ali in a more-than-friendly way.

Steph: Perhaps, but who am I fooling?! Yeah, her and Ashlyn are having problems right now, but I don't think they're so big that they won't patch things up.

Diana: I wouldn't say they're just having problems if what I saw last night was any indication. While Rhian and I were walking down to the harbour after our confessional time, I saw Ashlyn and Alex Morgan walking back toward the hotel, being a bit more than chummy. Now I'm not accusing either of them of anything, but there might be more distance between Ali and Ashlyn than anyone knows.

Steph shut down her tablet and her and Diana went back to their rooms to change for training. Once inside, Steph thought through everything she saw and heard this morning and decided she needed to call Carm and get the real scoop on Ali's situation.


	11. Wise Counsel

As the clock moved closer to 10pm, Ali started to get nervous. Turning on the TV, she watched the pregame show for tonight's US/Canada match. Julie Stewart-Binks was interviewing her TSN counterpart, Karina Leblanc, when Ali's laptop beeped to let her know there was a Skype call coming in. She moved it from the kitchen island to the coffee table and answered the call.

Ali: How did I know you'd be calling me tonight?! Planning to eat your words when the US runs roughshod over your girls?

Carm: I won't need to. A new strategy is being employed tonight by our resident professor that will stop your ladies dead in their tracks.

Ali: Not another game where we get hacked over and over to slow us down, I hope.

Carm: I don't think we'll have to resort to that if the plan being implemented works.

Ali: The walkout and anthems are coming. Time to settle in for 90 minutes of hell.

The two teams made their way out to the center of BC Place, their first XIs as follows:

United States: Naeher; Huerta, Dahlkemper, Sauerbrunn (c), O'Hara; Mewis, Ertz, Horan; Williams, Press, Morgan.

Canada: Labbe; Lawrence, Buchanan, Zadorsky, Chapman; Matheson, Scott, Schmidt; Beckie, Sinclair (c), Fleming.

Ali: Looks like the best XI the US has aside from Lloyd, who doesn't really fit into this new midfield scheme of Jill's. A little surprised she's playing Kelley on the left, but I guess it's to deal with the speed of Lawrence and not so much marking up Beckie or Diana.

Carm: The 4-3-3 from John tonight is more or less a means of matching up player-for-player with what the US has been playing recently. If the tactics are right, the three d-mid set should neutralize the trio from the States and allow Ashley and Allysha to get up the flanks.

Referee Carole Anne Chenard blew her whistle and the United States kicked off to start the match. An opening barrage from the visitors led to a shot on goal from Morgan, which was smothered easily by Labbe. Her throw-out to Chapman was passed on by her to Schmidt, who dropped it back to Zadorsky and across from her to Buchanan. The long ball from the Canadian center back flew beyond the reach of Sinclair and was scooped up by Naeher. Her punt reached just past midfield, where Schmidt headed it back toward the US goal and the ball was settled by Mewis, whose pass to Williams was picked off by Chapman and moved on to Scott, who dumped it back for Labbe to re-set things. Labbe passed the ball to Lawrence, who pushed it forward to Matheson. The diminutive midfielder dropped the ball back to Scott who struck an advancing pass to Sinclair. The captain played the ball to Schmidt just behind the halfway line. Noticing that Fleming had drawn Huerta up, she played a threaded pass between Mewis and Huerta for the speedy and technically-gifted attacker. Fleming drove with the ball to the end line and played a cross into the box. It was over hit a bit and sailed away from the goal toward the right far corner of the penalty area. Matheson, having followed the play after Fleming burned Huerta, was in position to pump a one-touch volley to the front of the penalty spot, where Sinclair's left foot struck the ball and sent it past the American netminder. Eight minutes in and Canada had a 1-0 lead.

Carm: Guess John's plan for the opening 15 worked.

Ali: I can't believe our team got caught ball-watching as your midfield triangled their way into that lead-out pass for Jessie.

Carm: Told you it was going to be a different game tonight than our recent battles against y'all.

Following the goal, Canada made a slight tactical adjustment, dropping Fleming into midfield and playing a 4-1-3-2, with Matheson in the center backed up by Scott and the two flank players pinched in slightly. The US had trouble moving the ball through the center of the park with the three front midfielders from Canada blocking the passing lanes. As the first half dragged on with little offensive pressure going in either direction, Ian Darke and Julie Foudy got into a discussion about the goalkeeping futures of both countries.

Ian Darke: Both goalkeepers tonight have to believe that the results of these two friendlies against one another will play a major factor in whether either one of them retains the number one shirt for their country. Alyssa Naeher stepped into the starting job following the dismissal from the national team of Hope Solo and an unfortunate injury to Ashlyn Harris and has been up-and-down in the position over the past several months.

At this point, the camera focused on Ashlyn on the bench. Instead of getting butterflies in her stomach, Ali felt nothing, as though she didn't recognize the person she had been involved with for the past handful of years.

Ian: For Canada, Stephanie Labbe inherited the post following the retirement of Karina Leblanc and a serious knee injury to their starter, Erin Mcleod. She backstopped the team to a bronze medal in Rio and hasn't been challenged really by either of her understudies, Sabrina D'Angelo and Kailen Sheridan. Mcleod eventually retired at the conclusion of the 2016-2017 European season to become goalkeeper coach for the expansion Vancouver Legacy. At 31, Labbe still has a few good years possibly ahead of her, but the injury bug could jump up and bite her the way it has other elder keepers such as Harris and Mcleod.

Julie Foudy: I can't see much changing between now and World Cup qualifying next November unless injury befalls either Naeher or Labbe. Alyssa is three years younger than Ashlyn and has yet to hit her peak as a keeper. Steph, on the other hand, shows no signs of slowing down physically despite being on the other side of 30. Her move to Philadelphia should give her a new lease on life professionally given who else the Hearts have on their roster as a result of the Expansion Draft this past Friday.

While the two commentators talked about both countries' goalkeeping situations, Ali became distracted slightly by the heroics of her former and future teammate. Her heart raced a little as she saw Steph's pony tail flop about and the woman's energy expended toward her teammates. Three minutes of added time passed and the two sides headed to their locker rooms with Canada still ahead, 1-0.

Ali: Carm, you still there?

Carm: Yeah. Did you nod off or something?

Ali: No. Just lost in my own little world while Ian and Julie were talking about the goalkeeping fortunes of our two countries.

Carm: I know seeing Ash on the screen had to have perked up your spirits.

Ali: Actually no. It's like I was seeing a stranger instead of my long-standing person.

Carm: That's odd. Even if you're not happy with her over the coming out thing, you should at least feel SOMETHING when you see her, be it anger or sadness or bitterness.

Ali: I used to get butterflies when I'd see her playing. Tonight, nothing.

Carm: Not a good thing.

Ali: No it's not, and I started to get a little nauseous while watching another player on the field. Breathing was a little haggard and my heart was pounding quicker than normal. I want to talk to you about all of this after the game, if you can stick around.

Carm: I'm here for you, Kriegy.

The teams came back out onto the field with no changes to the starting lineups. The US pressured Canada's outside backs to start the half, resulting in a pair of corner kicks and a shot tipped over the bar by Labbe. A Matheson pass found Lawrence streaking down the right touch line, but her cross left a lot of be desired and went out of bounds for a US goal kick. Canada made the first substitution of the match after 62 minutes, bringing on Sarah Stratigakis for Matheson and dropping Schmidt back to partner Scott in front of the center backs. On 70 minutes, Ellis brought on Carli Lloyd for Lynn Williams and moved the US to a 3-4-1-2, with Ertz dropping back between Dahlkemper and Sauerbunn and Huerta and O'Hara pushing up into midfield, leaving Lloyd to slide in behind Morgan and Press. Two minutes later, Lindsey Agnew entered for Beckie and settled in alongside Schmidt and Scott, leaving Sinclair as the lone striker. The Canadian captain would be replaced in the 78th minute by Nichelle Prince, with Stratigakis and Fleming moving toward the center to tighten up the potential holes that the Americans could exploit. As time started to run out for the US, a double substitution was made, as Allie Long came on for Sam Mewis and Sydney Leroux for Lindsey Horan, putting the US in a 3-4-3 with a diamond midfield of Ertz in the back, Lloyd in front, and the flanks comprised of Huerta and O'Hara. The clock had passed 86 minutes and the visitors began to push frantically. Leroux turned the ball over to Chapman, whose quick thinking got her out of danger with a toe-poke to Schmidt, who corralled the ball and played it across to Agnew. Lawrence had cheated forward a bit while the ball was on the opposite side of the field and Agnew saw her get behind O'Hara. A properly-weighted pass over the top found the Canadian right back on the touchline just past midfield. Instead of going to the end line with it, Lawrence struck a ball at the center line where Prince received it and split Long and Sauerbrunn before delivering the knock-out punch with a shot across the goalmouth out of Naeher's reach. The Canadian sideline exploded with joy as Prince was mobbed by Lawrence, Fleming, and Stratigakis. Labbe turned to the fans behind her goal and urged them to cheer louder and get more raucous, which Ali saw, causing her to giggle.

Carm: What was THAT, Ali?

Ali: Just a giggle at Steph's exuberance. It's going to be fun playing with her again if she is in this good of spirits, as her smile just radiates happiness.

Carm reckoned that she now had an idea what Ali wanted to talk to her about following the match, but sat on the thought as stoppage time began. With all substitutions made, the Canadians just needed to stay compact and not yield a quick goal that could give the US a lifeline to scrape out a draw. A long-distance shot from Lloyd flew over the bar and Labbe took her time getting play re-started, drawing a yellow card from Chenard. Her goal kick flew to Ertz, who was unable to move it forward quickly, burning valuable seconds. A cross from O'Hara to Press was headed right into the hands of Labbe. With the clock having passed the four minutes of added time displayed by the fourth official, the crowd began whistling for the referee to bring the match to a close. Once Labbe's punt cleared the midfield stripe, Chenard brought the whistle to her lips and declared full time. For the first time since 2001, Canada had defeated the United States in women's soccer.

Herdman and Ellis exchanged handshakes at the center stripe as the Canadian players congregated in their penalty area, their goalkeeper in the center of the group. Hugs were exchanged between most of the team with one another. Rhian picked her partner out from the crowd of bodies and lifted her off the ground from behind. When Diana saw who had grabbed her, she threw her arms around Rhian's neck and kissed her cheek, then hugged her even tighter.

Eventually, the Americans and Canadians were able to exchange handshakes and hugs, with Sinclair wrapping her arms around Sonnett and Horan. Ashlyn and Steph spoke to one another for a minute or two, mostly about the match and their current situations with their respective national teams. Before splitting up, Ashlyn told Steph to keep an eye on Ali for her, and to tell her she loved her, as the Canadian would see her before the American would.

Once in the locker room, the party started for the winning side, with Sinclair lighting up a victory cigar and passing it about for others on the team to partake of if they wished. Erin, Ella, Emily Zurrer, and Andrea Neil came into the locker room to congratulate the women and celebrate with them. Erin called Ali and needled her a little over the result, which didn't really go anywhere as she was more in awe of the performance of the Canadians and their goalkeeper than disappointed at the lack of ideas and execution by her fellow Americans. Before clearing the locker room and letting the players shower and change, John pulled Steph to the side and informed her that he planned to play Sabrina and Kailen on Sunday, so she was free to head out and begin her work with the Hearts early. Steph thanked him and told him how appreciative she was of his faith in her that led to tonight's result. She gave John a hug and ran down Diana to tell her about leaving camp early. Before showering, Steph caught up with Rhian and congratulated her on her choice of girlfriend, then gave her the same demand she gave Diana on Tuesday about their future nuptials. After getting cleaned up and changed, Steph went back out onto the BC Place field and made a call to her BFF in Philadelphia.

**********

Canada 2 United States 0 (Sinclair/Matheson, Prince/Lawrence)

**********

Steph: WE DID IT!

Carm: Yes! I was watching the game and KNEW that John's plan to jump the US at the start would pan out. By the way, I think someone else would like to pipe in on tonight's game.

Ali realized that Carm was talking to Steph on the phone and asked her to raise the volume so her voice would be heard through the laptop.

Ali: Congrats on the win and the clean sheet, Ms. LA BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAE!

Steph giggled and felt her cheeks start to burn bright red.

Steph: Ali! You have too much of a good time with Carm tonight?

Ali: We're not actually in the same place. I'm back in Orlando for a few days to catch a couple of NCAA first-round games before heading back to Philly.

Steph: Since both of you are "here", I have some news for you. John is letting me leave camp early since he plans to play Sabrina and Kailen on Sunday in San Jose.

Carm: So you won't have to red-eye it to get here on Monday?

Steph: Actually, I was wondering if I could come a day earlier and the two of us could watch the game together.

Ali: What do you mean two of you? If you don't mind a little ribbing and trash-talk along with your game viewing, I'll come in early as well and the THREE of us can watch the match side-by-side-by-side.

Carm: You two talk. Give me a few minutes to look for flights that will get both of you here on Sunday say mid-afternoon.

While Carm researched flights from Edmonton and Orlando, Steph and Ali caught up a little, both being slightly shy and stumped for words at times. Carm popped back in with some details.

Carm: Steph, I can get you one leaving Edmonton at 6am on Sunday and getting in here at 3:30 in the afternoon, with a layover in Toronto.

Steph: That works. I'll have some time tomorrow and all day Saturday to get my stuff in order.

Carm: For you, Ali, I can book an 11:25am flight out of Orlando that will arrive in Philly just before 4pm, with a short layover in Atlanta.

Ali: Actually, can you check on flying out of Raleigh? Looking over the NCAA schedule, South Carolina is playing Furman tomorrow night and Duke has High Point at home on Saturday. I could drive up from Orlando to watch both games and then fly from Raleigh to Philly on Sunday.

Carm typed in the new departure point and found a non-stop flight from Raleigh that would leave at 1:20pm and arrive at 2:50pm.

Ali: Since Steph and I will have to be out-and-about around Philly Monday and Tuesday at least, plus other times during the week I'm presuming, would you be able to get one of us a rental car for the week?

Carm: I'll book it with your flight since you get in earlier.

Diana walked up behind Steph, still on the BC Place field, to notify her that the team bus was ready to depart for their hotel.

Steph: D-Math is pulling me away to go back to the hotel. Stay out of trouble, you two, at least until I get there, and I'll see you on Sunday. Love ya both, and I'm looking forward to seeing your smiling faces again.

Carm and Ali: WE LOVE YOU, TOO!

The call disconnected and Ali broached Carm with her dilemma.

Ali: Now that it's just the two of us, and the game is over, I'm ready to fill you in on what's been going through my head concerning Ashlyn and me.

Carm: Take your time. I'm sure what you plan to tell me won't be easy for you to do, but I'm your friend and will hear you out before providing any sort of feedback.

Ali: Thanks, Carm. I thought I'd been fighting the outing thing because I didn't want to be pinned-down somewhere on the spectrum. The truth is, I don't want to come out with Ashlyn because she's no longer the person I fell for years ago and I'm not attracted to her any more. She has undergone a significant transformation over the past two or three years in terms of her demeanor and style, and how she identifies herself. I can't begrudge her for finding who she really is, but it doesn't mesh with what I want in a partner on the physical side. The past six weeks or so have really woken me up to that, and I can't deny that I'm not attracted to the masculine type of lesbian that Ash has become. I know it will hurt both of us like hell for me to admit that, but there really is no way around it. If I stay with her because I'm afraid of leaving over such a petty reason, I will probably be miserable. If I break up with her because of her becoming more manly, I will feel as though I am no better than middle-age men out there who drop their first wives when their looks fade and attach onto younger women who are still virile and pretty.

Carm: Yikes. That is a real mess you're in inside your mind, girl. Has anything happened since your return to Orlando following the playoff loss that would seem to indicate that this loss of attraction is a problem in your relationship?

Ali: Ashlyn has been spending more time with Alex Morgan when I've not been around. I even accused her of getting into her pants. There is also my own growing attraction for a woman who is much like Ashlyn was a few years ago, built and at times androgynous but still womanly in some ways.

Carm thought about Ali's description, then tied it to some of what she had said during halftime about her reaction to seeing Ashlyn during the first half.

Carm: I have to ask, and if it's not true I am going to feel pretty dumb, but are you sort of crushing on Steph?

Ali: I wouldn't call it crushing on her. More like a full-on desire to possibly be with her.

Carm: I have known both of you for longer than I care to remember, and I feel like I can tell both of you the truth. You have the emotional make-up that she needs in a partner, someone with a few scars built up over years of experience. Your near-death encounter mirrors in a way her own slide into the abyss caused by her anxiety and depression. It doesn't hurt that you're DDG as well.

Ali felt slightly embarrassed at her friend's compliment. "CARM! I don't know what you're seeing, but I'm not as good-looking as you claim."

Carm: In her eyes, you are. She and Diana had a bit of a talk on Tuesday just after our press conference concluded at the airport, and she admitted that she was fairly smitten by your confidence when you talked about Hearts United and also how much she wanted to protect you from the vulture that tried to get you to come out. She sees in you the person she wishes had crossed her path a few years ago, before getting with Marie-Eve and whatever caused the two of them to split up, which led to her dating Georgia.

Ali: As for what I told you about my own feelings, how does that mesh?

Carm: You've always been attracted to the middle-of-the-spectrum woman, not overly girly like yourself but not as butch as Abby or now Ashlyn. Steph fits that description extremely well. You said during the match that her smile attracts you to her, that it makes you feel funny things. You're definitely hooked, and I honestly hope the two of you will have a chance to road-test this during your time here next week. Don't be afraid of overstepping a boundary with her. She'll appreciate the attention, I'm sure. Let her know how you feel through whatever means you are comfortable. You're not 19 and needing to worry about what might happen if you do X. The two of you have, in my opinion, come to terms with what you want from a wife, if I may be so bold, and I think you could very well be destined to find that missing piece in one another.

Ali: Are you sure?

Carm: Nothing is certain. You told me that when you first expressed that Ashlyn and you were fighting over the coming-out demand, that you couldn't risk getting pinned down to a specific interpretation of lesbianism or bisexualism because the future isn't guaranteed. Having said that, I am pretty certain that if you were to take that step toward one another, you would find something that most people aren't lucky enough to uncover, a true heart match.

Ali: It's getting REALLY late, and I have a 6 hour drive tomorrow to Columbia for the South Carolina game. I'll check in with you sometime before I'm in the air out of Raleigh. Have a good night, remember that I love you dearly, Carmapop, and thanks for listening to me pour my heart out.

Carm: That's what best friends are for, Kriegy. MUAH!


	12. Love vs. Hate

Ali wrapped up her weekend of college scouting by having coffee with Becca Quinn and EJ Proctor at Bean Traders.

Ali: First, I'd like to congratulate you on the win yesterday. I'd also like to thank you for meeting with me away from campus.

Becca: You're a legend in the game, Ali, despite what your National Team coach is saying about you, or not saying as the case may be.

Ali: I can only control what I can control in that situation. I came to Durham in a dual capacity this weekend. First, I wanted to meet the two of you and give you some kudos on heading up your first-ever Pride Game this year. Secondly, as you might have seen, I was selected by the Philadelphia Hearts in the recent expansion draft and our coaching staff has me scouting games around the southeast when I'm not up at headquarters on club business.

EJ: You and Ash are going to be playing for different teams next year?

Ali: Yes, EJ. Fact is, the two of us are at a bit of a crossroads career-wise and life-wise, and my starting fresh with the Hearts is the best thing for me at the present time.

Becca: I've had a wonderful time playing alongside my partner here in Durham, but I know that, once our season ends, we'll have to prepare for being separated to start our professional careers.

Ali: I wouldn't be so sure about that. Our club won't shy away from having out couples on the team or working to bring them in together. In fact, we'll have two by the close of business tomorrow.

EJ: Anyone we'd recognize?

Ali: I can't tell you about the international one, but we took Kristie Mewis and Steph McCaffrey in the expansion draft last Friday.

EJ: They're actually together?! I thought it was all wishful thinking on the part of 12 and 13-year-olds.

Ali: They are. Been so for a few years, I believe.

Becca: I know a team could decide to select both of us, but would one actually do so?

Ali: Not would. Will. We will have a couple of extra picks in the January draft from some moves we've made with a couple of our expansion draft selections, and it's to give us the flexibility to go where we need to in order to make those choices. Our assistant coach, Carm Moscato, who you know, Becca, from the Canadian national team system, doesn't expect you to get out of the first round, so we're talking with teams near the bottom of the order about trading up to a spot where we can select you. EJ, the mock drafts aren't rating you that high and we might have as many as four picks in the fourth round, so rest assured that we'll be coming to get you if you stay on the board or will package some of those picks to move into the third round if we see a run on keepers.

Becca: You're saying that if everything goes right, we'll both be coming to Philly? Emma, what do you think of that?

EJ: I think I'm going to like OUR new home if it comes off. What can you tell us about the Hearts, and why are you so passionate about getting both of us?

Ali: Like I said, Carm has been talking up Becca since she got to Philly. As for you, our head coach loves your maturity and composure in goal from when her Penn State team played against you in the 2015 College Cup final.

Becca: Since you'd be selecting me high in the draft, would I be expected to come in and be an immediate starter?

Ali: I don't believe so. When everything is completed tomorrow, we'll have 14 players on the roster and a reasonable first XI to start the season with. I know you play center back for the National Team and midfield at Duke, so I think we'll try to work you in at both positions over the course of the season.

Becca: What formation will the Hearts play?

Ali: Our team will be playing a 4-1-3-2, with a box-to-box center mid in front of a d-mid. Your national team plays this way at times, albeit it a bit narrower than we would. Our center midfield combo would be similar to how Des and Diana operate.

Becca: With me in the destroyer role?

Ali chuckled. "Yes, like Des the Destroyer."

EJ: If you know, what is the thought process concerning me coming in?

Ali: If you're asking if you'd be thrown to the wolves right away, the answer is no. We picked up a national-team level goalkeeper in the expansion draft and will be getting a second netminder via one of tomorrow's trades. The plan, according to Erica and Kristin, our head coach and goalkeeper coach, is to use 2018 as a learning year for the two of you in preparation for the following two years when Steph is expected to be away at the World Cup and Olympics.

Becca: Our Steph?

Ali: Yes, Becca. "Your" Steph is also "our" Steph.

EJ: She was phenomenal on Thursday night against the US. Think she can repeat that performance tonight?

Ali: Actually, she's on her way to Philly as we speak. Coach Herdman decided he was going to play D'Angelo and Sheridan in the second game after they got the win on Thursday. I'm on my way up as well, as her, I, and Carm are going to watch the game together before getting down to business tomorrow in preparation for our players coming to town on Tuesday.

Ali looked at her watch and saw that it was close to noon. She thanked the Duke duo again for meeting with her and wished them well on their game Friday against Northwestern before driving to the airport for her flight to Philadelphia.

**********

Ali landed in Philadelphia and went down to street level to collect her luggage from baggage claim. After retrieving her bags, she went over to Terminal D to wait for Steph's flight to arrive from Toronto. She scrolled through her Facebook and Twitter feeds in order to catch up on the run-up to tonight's game in San Jose. Rumors had it that Ashlyn would be getting the start ahead of Jane, primarily because there was fear that another protest was possible and Jill didn't want to risk having her on the field since she and Andi were a known quantity in the Bay Area. Jill chose to scratch both Sam and Abby as well as Emily because of safety concerns. Due to this, the starting lineup and subs were announced much earlier than normal.

United States: Harris; O'Hara, Long, Sauerbrunn (c), Hinkle; Brian, Ertz, Horan; Dunn, Leroux, Rapinoe.

Subs: Campbell; Huerta, Short; Lavelle, Lloyd; Morgan, Press.

Ali read through the lines and saw that Jill was making SOME attempt to lessen the potential for a second battle between her players and a small minority of fans who have made an issue of players being out and publicly acknowledging their partners. A few fans came through the D/E baggage claim and recognized Ali from the large Hearts banner located over one of the baggage carousels. She signed some autographs and posed for pictures with them while keeping an eye on the escalator for her teammate. After a few more minutes, she saw Steph coming down to baggage claim and beamed brightly. She waited for her to approach her and then embraced the goalkeeper tightly, sinking into the taller woman's arms. The pair stood there for a few minutes like this, neither one wanting to loosen or break away from the arms surrounding them. Ali noticed a mother and daughter looking at them and whispered to Steph, "I think we're being watched." With that, the two broke their hug and turned to look at the on-lookers.

Sarah (12-year-old fan): That's not Ashlyn!

Julie (Sarah's mom, to Ali): Excuse my daughter's comment. She gets her ideas about soccer players' private lives from her friends and fanfics. I hope she didn't insult you or your friend.

Ali: I wasn't, and I'm sure Steph wasn't as well.

Sarah: Why were you hugging her like that?

Ali: Because she is my friend and I missed her. We hadn't seen each other in a while. I also was congratulating her on her team beating the US on Thursday night.

Julie: We stayed up and watched the game since Sarah was off school on Friday. As much as we wanted the US to win, Canada played a very good game. Their goalkeeper was outstanding. I just wish my son had been able to see it live. He ended up watching it on our DVR Friday afternoon after school. He's a goalie and was impressed with how expressive Canada's keeper was in getting their crowd into the match, something that he likes to do as well when he and his defense make significant stops or after their team scores. That atmosphere in Vancouver was something else, at least from what I could grasp from my couch.

Steph: It was pretty special playing in front of such a large home crowd that brought literally every ounce of passion and fandom to helping us from the stands to see out the victory against a very good offensive team in the Americans.

Julie: Did you play on Thursday night?

Steph: Yes, I did. I'm sure I probably look a bit different today in my traveling togs than I did in my national team uniform on Thursday night, and television doesn't usually get a whole lot of close-ups of goalkeepers except after a big save or when they're taking goal kicks.

Julie: God I wish Connor were with us today so he could have met you. So what has the two of you in Philadelphia?

Sarah noticed the banner hanging from the ceiling and pointed it out to her mom.

Ali: We're here to meet our new teammates and get them acquainted with the city before preseason starts in March.

Julie: You both are playing for the Hearts?

Ali: Yes. Our first official event as a team is on Thursday night at the National Constitution Center. We'll be introducing the team as well as debuting our uniforms and team crest.

Julie: Can you tell us who else is on the team currently?

Ali: Jen Hoy, who's been playing for Chicago the last five years but is from Sellersville. Kristie Mewis and Steph McCaffrey. A couple of players from the Mexican National Team, and a former teammate of Steph and mine from the Spirit.

Sarah: You've got McMewis?

Julie: Sarah.....no matter how much you ship certain players, it's not always the truth that they're together.

Ali and Steph looked at one another, wondering if they should confirm the girl's wishful thinking.

Steph: Actually, this one is true. Kristie and Steph have known each other for a long time, Steph is one of Kristie's sister's best friends, and the two of them have been a couple for a while now.

Sarah: YES!

Ali: I hate to be rude, but Steph and I need to be going. We're meeting our assistant coach at her place to watch tonight's game.

Julie: Thank you for your time. Would it be too much for us to get a picture with the two of you?

Ali: Not at all.

The four of them gathered around and Ali pointed her phone's camera back at them to take the picture.

Ali: If you give me your names, I can have them placed on the guest list for Thursday night in case you and your family want to attend Hearts United.

Julie provided Ali with her name and the names of her husband and kids and thanked her and Steph again for taking so much time with her and Sarah.

Steph turned toward the carousel and pulled her bag off the belt, then she and Ali went to pick up their rental car and make the trip to Carm's place. On the way, the two of them talked about the topic of their best friend's information swap on the pair.

Steph: I'm pretty sure that Carm has been talking up each of us to the other, so how about we cut out the middle person here and figure out what's truth and what's her being a Yente.

Ali: Where do you want to start?

Steph: I guess I'd start with that felt-so-good-I-could-have-melted hug from you just a little while ago. What brought that on?

Ali: Let's just say that I am figuring out that what I have had might not be what I actually want.

Steph: So the rumors about there being trouble in paradise are sort of true?

Ali: Yes, and it's more than just trouble. I think we might be done.

Steph: I'm sorry to hear that, Ali. Can I ask why?

Ali: We've grown apart, really. Who she was when we met isn't who she is now, and my accepting myself as being a lesbian with very feminine traits means that I need some things from a relationship that I can't get from her any longer.

Steph tried to decipher what Ali meant by her response and came up with a bit of a blank.

Ali: What about you? Carm was telling me that your thing with Shelina isn't serious, and that you and Georgia aren't overly committed because you're looking for someone with a bit more mileage on the road of life. Care to explain?

Steph: If I can be a bit bold, the sex with Shelina from a physical standpoint is great, but over time the emotional part of it has gotten less satisfying, which I think is due to the fact that I don't see her presently as a viable long-term partner. In fact, after we got together last Monday, I laid in bed beside her and felt a bit numb, with my mind running all over the place. A bit of yoga and meditation helped me quiet the thoughts down, but we didn't again do it before I left Vancouver for the trip to Edmonton and ultimately here.

Ali: And Georgia?

Steph: She's good on providing me emotional support, and was great at showing it after I took medical leave from the Spirit. Our relationship is good for now, but my desire to find someone I can settle down with sort of rules her out because of the twelve-month, two-sport Olympic pursuit.

Ali: So what she told me is pretty true. You want someone who is capable of being a long-term partner at the present time.

Steph: Yeah. I worry, though, that I'm at an age now where the good matches are already in long-term, committed relationships and the ones that aren't are just not that experienced to deal with my swinging moods and at times restless mind.

Ali was curious if there was some commonality between the two of their's desires.

Ali: So what would you need in a person to be happy and thus choose to get serious?

Steph wanted to give a quick one-word answer (you), but talked her way through a laundry list of traits.

Steph: Someone who definitely is happier on the whole than myself, who can laugh at herself, who can deal with my mental health issues without being scared or telling me to "buck up", who can show me love while also accepting it, and who gives me confidence about being who and what I am. What about yourself, Kriegs?

Ali: Someone who is feminine, but not TOO much so, who can be protective of me without stifling me, who gives as well as she receives, who is outgoing enough that she is able to show her pride in me and in what we are. I guess that's why I never confirmed Ashlyn and I were a couple, because her reservedness would leave me hanging on a limb, sort of like where that jerk from KYW wanted me to go on Tuesday.

Steph: Don't get me started on that wad. Diana and I watched the video of your press conference and I wanted to pummel the bum for trying to get you to give him clickbait through outing yourself sort of against your will. I'm glad you were able to get around it, but you didn't need to be dealing with that on a day when you were calling out the USSF for their lack of response to the so-called soccer fans' attempts to verbally abuse its players and how the Hearts would go the opposite way on the issue of being a welcoming environment for LGBT players.

Ali went through her mental list on Steph and saw a couple of things that she could check off. Steph used the pause in the conversation to do the same with respect to Ali and felt as though she had shown her some of the qualities she considered important. Ali took the two of them to Geno's Steaks to pick up dinner for them and Carm, then went onward to their collective BFF's humble abode.

**********

Carm, Steph, and Ali had dinner and a couple of adult beverages before tuning into Fox Sports One's coverage of tonight's US-Canada match. After the protest on Monday afternoon at the USSF Board of Directors meeting, extra precautions were taken to ensure the safety of both teams. Jill's scratching of Sam Mewis, Abby Dahlkemper, and Emily Sonnett did much to limit the potential damage, but still let the hatemongers claim a victory. On the request of the team captains, Becky Sauerbrunn and Carli Lloyd, the Americans broke out their Pride uniforms for the showdown against their neighbors to the north.

Jenny Taft: Welcome to Fox Sports One's coverage of the US Women's National Team. From Avaya Stadium in San Jose, CA, we have the second installment of a two-match series dubbed "The Fiercest Rivalry in Women's Sport", with the United States facing off against Canada. Good evening, I'm Jenny Taft along with Heather Mitts. We start tonight with some disturbing news. Prior to the gates opening this evening, a group of picketers led by members of Westboro Baptist Church and the American Family Council attempted to make contact with players and staff from both teams as they entered the stadium. Three were arrested for disorderly conduct and stadium security confiscated several signs as well. Heather, what do you think about the ends to which this small segment of the supposed soccer-loving public are going?

Heather Mitts: I find their methods repulsive and their actions and words beyond comprehension. What outrages me more is that neither Jill Ellis nor Dan Flynn has done anything to quell this. The only people in the game who have taken on this hate are the expansion Philadelphia Hearts of the NWSL, who held a press conference on Tuesday to address the protest here on Monday.

Carm: Mittsy is giving us props. Knew she was a good egg.

Ali: She can be a bit stuck-up at times, but when it comes to speaking her mind and standing up for people, she goes to the mat.

Jenny gave a run-down of the events that have transpired since the NWSL championship and told the viewers that Mewis, Dahlkemper, and Sonnett were scratched for tonight's match and placed in a suite with armed guards to view the proceedings.

Steph: What is wrong with some people?! I can't imagine what these young women are going through, being brave in Orlando to step forward and share their love for each other only to be shat upon by those who claim to be women's soccer fans. Has anyone talked to Kristie about how Sam and Abby are dealing with this unwanted attention?

Carm: When I called her and Steph the day of the draft, that topic didn't come up.

Ali: We should invite the four of them to be guests of honor here on Thursday night at Hearts United. Let US show them the appreciation and kudos they deserve for living out loud and embracing what their hearts tell them is right.

Carm: I've still got Kristie's number in my phone. I can call her now and see if she can let Sam know that we want her, Abby, Lindsey, and Emily to come to Philly for our event.

Carm walked out of the living room to contact Kristie about asking her sister and teammates to join them on Thursday night. Once the call wrapped up, she returned to her seat between Steph and Ali.

As kickoff drew near, the teams walked out onto the field for the customary introductions, national anthems, and handshake line. Christine Sinclair and Becky Sauerbrunn exchanged banners in commemoration of tonight's game. The Americans took the opening kickoff and worked the ball forward until Megan Rapinoe was taken down by Shannon Woeller. Lindsey Horan placed the free kick over the wall and it tucked in under the crossbar past Sabrina D'Angelo to put the US ahead, 1-0. Six minutes later, Sarah Stratigakis got on the end of a flicked-on header from Sinclair from a long ball by Shelina Zadorsky and chipped it over Ashlyn Harris to level that match at 1.

Ali: Not having Abby and Sam tonight really makes it essential that Becky, Julie, and Allie stay compact and don't go straying.

Steph: Shannon could be a good addition to our defense, but she has to learn not to be over-aggressive near the box. Kadeisha had to learn that as well.

Carm: It's why defenders have such a narrow window to be truly effective. It takes years to outgrow the overaggressiveness and before you know it, you lose a step and either become hacky or get burnt consistently.

Ali: I feel like I'm on the downside of that arc, where I'm not the defender I used to be.

With the match lacking personality, the cameras started scanning the crowd and landed on one of the signs smuggled in by the protesters, which showed depictions of two players 69'ing under the words "Not God's Plan". Another crowd shot caught Ali's eyes.

Ali: That's Bianca, isn't it?

Carm: You mean Bianca Sierra from the Mexican National Team?

Ali: Yeah. Awww, Stephany is at the game with her. They're so cute together and seem so in love with each other.

Carm: I need to call Rhian and see if she can get them out of the stands to somewhere safe, since the ish seems to be stirring up again.

Carm quickly got Rhian on the phone and told her that a pair of Mexican National Teamers and new Hearts signees are at the game and she'd like them taken to safety since the crowd might come after them if they are noticed. Understanding her concern, she found the couple and informed them of Carm's request. They followed Rhian up to one of Canada's suites and watched the remainder of the match from there.

Steph: Carm, why did you call Rhi about getting them to safety?

Carm: They're two of our players and I don't want anything happening to them amongst the knuckleheads who are in the stands tonight.

Steph: That's the second couple you mentioned we were working to get, then.

Carm: Yes.

Ali: Earlier today, before I let Durham, I had coffee with Becca and EJ and told them of our interest in getting them here together via the January draft. They were naturally surprised that we would be working to draft both of them and at what our plans for them would be.

Steph: I know we draft first, but you're thinking of taking Quinny that early?

Carm: We're looking at picking up a second first-round pick to get her. The number 1 is going to be Sullivan and then trying to make a deal with Houston for some additional defensive help.

The teams finished out the first half still knotted at one. The second half ended up being a quagmire as rain made the pitch particularly slick and the ball skipped on the turf more than normal. Neither team was able to make much out of their scoring opportunities and the match ended in a 1-1 draw. Noticing that Ali and Steph had fallen asleep on opposite ends of the couch, Carm found a pair of blankets and covered them before heading to bed.


	13. History In The Making

Sometime during the night, Steph awoke and went to one of Carm's guest rooms, allowing Ali to stretch out on the sofa. Waking around 6, Ali turned on the television and caught the last few minutes of a replay of last night's US-Canada match, along with the post-game show. To a chorus of boos from a small segment of the crowd who were displeased that the objects of their scorn did not play, Ashlyn and Alex were embracing and a bit shaken. Lindsey quickly headed for the locker room after the match.

=========== (Scene from last night) ===========

Rhian had brought Bianca and Stephany down to field level after the game for them to meet her new girlfriend and their soon-to-be-teammate.

Diana: Bianca! How long has it been since we've seen each other?

Bianca: Probably been a couple of years. I'm sure you know Stephany, my girlfriend.

Diana: Know of her, but we haven't formally met yet.

Diana reached out and shook Stephany's hand.

Bianca: Rhian was telling me that you're playing for Philadelphia next year.

Diana: Yes. I'm going to have to hit the road shortly to catch a red-eye back to Toronto so I can re-pack for a trip to Philly on Tuesday morning. The club is holding a big coming-out party on Thursday night and we're going to be doing a couple of other things in town the rest of the week. So what brought you out for tonight's game?

Bianca: I'm from the Bay Area and we live here during the off-season. I'm grateful that the assistant coach at our new club called Rhian when she saw us on TV so that we didn't have to deal with the crap that some of the fans were saying.

Rhian: Carm was really concerned because Bianca and Stephany's signings are supposed to be announced tomorrow.

Diana: The two of you are coming to the Hearts?

Stephany: Yes. Our agent told us that this team wanted us both because we were together and that they will stand up for their players to live and love as they wish.

Diana: You should have seen our general manager get out and make an issue of how the USSF has been ducking its responsibility to protect its players from the hatemongers that are seeking to eliminate LGBT players and coaches from the national team pool. Steph and I watched video of the team's press conference on Tuesday. The entire coaching staff, the general manager, and our captain Ali Krieger were there. Some asshole tried to get Kriegy to out herself, but she wasn't having it.

Bianca: So Ali is part of the Hearts. Ashlyn, too?

Diana: No Ashlyn, but Steph is no chopped liver, as the both of you know.

Stephany: Labbe?

Diana: Yes, Steph Labbe. Things could get confusing on Tuesday during dinner because we have at least three Stephanies on the roster. Her, you, and McCaffrey.

Bianca: Kristie Mewis's girlfriend?

Diana: Yep. We've got Kristie, too.

Bianca: Nooooooooooooo......seriously?

Diana: Seriously. This team is going to be good with who I know we have so far. It will also be a safe place for our players to be themselves.

Stephany: The response to this coming-out sure sounds like it will be a LOT different than what we experienced in Mexico after Bianca and I made things official on Instagram.

Rhian (to Diana): You ought to go get showered and change. Your flight leaves San Francisco at 10:45 and we've got a half-hour trip up there ahead of us.

Diana: See why I love her? She knows my schedule and stays on top of things.

Stephany: How long have the two of you been together?

Rhian: Known each other for close to 15 years, been together as a couple just under a week.

Bianca: Finally gave up on Sinc, Diana?

Diana: Yeah. Tried my best to turn her head and it wasn't happening. Besides, I had this gem of a person waiting for me when I finally wised up.

Diana hugged both Bianca and Stephany before telling them that Ali and Steph would be meeting everyone at the Philly airport on Tuesday. Rhian led the pair to a gate which would allow them to leave the stadium before catching up with Diana and walking back to the locker room with her.

=========== (Today) ===========

Steph came out to the living room and saw Ali watching the post-game show from last night. Sitting down beside her, she noticed a slightly somber look on her face.

Steph: Anything wrong, Ali?

Ali: I saw Ashlyn and Alex together after the game. They were holding each other while the boobirds were raining down on them. They both looked a little shaken by the reaction.

Steph: Can't be easy seeing your person and someone else being close like that.

Ali: That's not the thing. It was seeing how comfortable Alex was being embraced by Ash, like she didn't care what anyone might say about her or insinuate. I could never do that with her. I'm not even close to mad, more sad because it makes me realize that us breaking up is going to be for the best. She can choose to be with someone who, like Alex, isn't shy about being with her, and I can find a woman with whom I can have that type of relationship.

Steph: Come here.

Ali slid over to Steph and rested her head against her chest. Steph stroked her hair lightly.

Steph: I know you hurt right now, but time heals, or it's supposed to. I wouldn't necessarily know because I went right from Marie-Eve to Georgia almost on a dime.

Ali: Can I just lay here for a few?

Steph: Go right ahead.

Ali nestled in a little and breathed, trying to reassert control on her emotions. Carm walked into the living room and saw her two best friends on the couch.

Carm: Hope I'm not interrupting the two of you.

Steph: No. Ali saw something in last night's post-game that stirred her up a little.

Carm: The Ashlyn and Alex shot?

Steph: Yeah.

Carm sat down next to the two of them and rubbed Ali's back. She left Steph's embrace reluctantly and cried a little against Carm's shoulder.

Carm: Let it out, Ali.

Ali: I'm not angry or sad about seeing her and Alex like that. I'm sad because I can't do that for Ash, and she deserves someone who can.

Carm: As much as I would like to sit here with the two of you and pound a gallon of ice cream together, we have a big day ahead as an organization, with the moratorium on signings and trades lifted.

Steph: What time are we expected at the office?

Carm: 9am. Hopefully the formal meeting part is short so Wendy, Erica, and I can get the rest of our roster finalized and track down their travel arrangements for tomorrow. We also are going to work on some things for Wednesday morning, roommate assignments, and come up with ideas for team bonding on Wednesday afternoon.

Ali: With us being at the airport tomorrow and Wednesday looking to be tied up, when can I go to the National Constitution Center to finalize things with them for Hearts United?

Carm: Since the three of us will be tied up in the offices, I'll suggest that you and Steph hit the town and do the voodoo you do in preparation for the rest of the week, and that Kristin and Jen use their local knowledge to go out and find some interesting spots for us to do some promo pics on Friday before we leave for Penn State.

Ali: What's the match schedule for Friday?

Carm: First game is Florida and Princeton. Second is Penn State and Georgetown.

Steph: That could be fun, or it could be a disaster. D-Math rooting against the two of you should both teams win on Friday.

Carm: Jen is also a Princeton grad, and Savannah went to Florida. I think she might be with one of their players if social media is anything to go by.

Ali: I guess we should get moving if we want to grab breakfast on the way into the offices.

**********

A short run-through of the week's schedule and other particulars met everyone at the Hearts offices. Wendy released Ali and Steph and Kristin and Jen to go out and make a nuisance of themselves in the name of the club while she, Erica, and Carm would knock out the business portion of the week's activities. With Carm having the best grasp of prior chemistry amongst the tentative roster, she was assigned making roommate assignments and the Wednesday afternoon bonding groups.

Roommate assignments: Steph Labbe/Ali Krieger; Kristie Mewis/Steph McCaffrey; Bianca Sierra/Stephany Mayor; Diana Matheson/Jen Hoy; Morgan Andrews/Sammy Jo Prudhomme; Stephanie Ochs/Elizabeth Eddy; Savannah Jordan/Erin Simon.

Wednesday afternoon bonding groups: Wendy, Erica, Bianca, Stephany, Erin, Savannah; Carm, Kristin, Diana, Jen, Morgan, Sammy Jo; Steph Labbe, Ali, Kristie, Steph McCaffrey, Steph Ochs, Liz Eddy.

Erica got in touch with Sam Mewis before she and the rest of the national team players left San Jose, informing her of the Hearts' desire to have her, Abby, Lindsey, and Emily attend Hearts United on Thursday night, where they would be honored for having the courage to acknowledge their relationships publicly at the NWSL final on October 14. Sam told Erica that she would talk to the other three and see if they could swing it as the group would be heading to Atlanta on Friday to attend, or in Emily's case participate in, Morgan Brian's wedding. She told the Hearts' head coach that she would contact her as soon as they figured out the travel arrangements.

Wendy locked up the trades with North Carolina and Boston that would bring Stephanie Ochs, Morgan Andrews, and Sammy Jo Prudhomme to Philadelphia as well as confirming with NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy that the team would be allocated Diana Matheson at the conclusion of business on Wednesday.

**********

Following their visit to the National Constitution Center and a stroll through Reading Terminal Market, Ali took Steph to a place she had seen on an episode of "Man Vs. Food" that focused on Philadelphia. Since life is short, dessert today would come before lunch and the two went to the Franklin Fountain.

Eric Berley (co-owner): Good afternoon, ladies. What can I get for you today?

Ali and Steph looked over the menu on the wall and debated which one to get.

Ali: Which sundae was it that you presented on "Man Vs. Food"?

Eric: I think we actually did two for Adam. The Franklin Mint and Mt. Vesuvius.

Ali thought that after this morning's revelation, chocolate was more the order of the day and chose the Mt. Vesuvius. After paying for it, the two of them sat at the counter and conversed with Eric.

Eric: So you heard about us from Adam's Philly episode?

Ali: Yes. I watched that show religiously, mainly so that when I'd travel around the country for games, I'd have some idea of where the good food in those cities could be found.

Eric: Are the two of you new to town?

Steph: Definitely new to Philly. This is my first time in the city to my recollection.

Ali: Soon-to-be new resident, but I went to college at Penn State so I'm a little bit familiar with the area.

The two Hearts each reached for a spoonful of the sundae and clanked spoons, causing Eric to chuckle a little.

Eric: What has you moving to Philly?

Ali: We're going to be playing for the new Philadelphia team in the National Women's Soccer League.

Eric: Oh, the Hearts! My brother Ryan told me about them because his daughter is a soccer player and a huge fan of the US National Team.

Ali: Who is her favorite player?

Eric: Kelley O'Hara. She's small, but fierce and looks like she has fun on the field.

Ali: KO is a sweetheart.

Steph and Ali finished off their sundae and were ready to exit when Eric asked if he could get a picture of the pair for the shop's Wall of Fame. The two of them posed with their heads next to each other and huge smiles on their faces. Eric snapped the photo and thanked them for letting him take it. Ali complimented him on the shop's decor and the delicious sundae, then her and Steph left to head out to King of Prussia Mall to do some dress-and-accessories shopping for Thursday night.

**********

Boston Breakers - Fired head coach Matt Beard.

Chicago Red Stars - Fired head coach Rory Dames.

Philadelphia Hearts - Traded goalkeeper Abby Smith and an international roster spot to Boston for goalkeeper Sammy Jo Prudhomme and midfielder Morgan Andrews; traded midfielder Heather O'Reilly to North Carolina for defender/forward Stephanie Ochs and two fourth-round picks (numbers 46 and 47) in the 2018 NWSL Draft; signed defender Bianca Sierra and forward Stephany Mayor to one-year contracts with one-year club options; selected midfielder Diana Matheson from the NWSL international allocation list.

**********

As they were the welcoming committee for the rest of the Hearts upon their arrivals to Philadelphia, Ali and Steph went to the airport early to plan out how they would meet up with all of the flights as they landed. Once the schedule was resolved and they had stopped at Boule Cafe in Concourse B for coffee and pastries, they found a place to sit to people-watch while talking about yesterday's shopping excursion and the curious thoughts which it stirred up in both of their minds.

Ali: You are going to look smashing on Thursday night. The dress you picked out is classy but also shows off your upper-body physique a bit, and the open-toed boots are so you.

Steph: When do I get to see what you bought?

Ali: I want to surprise you a little with it. Case you haven't noticed, I have grown a bit fond of you and wouldn't mind making your jaw drop again like it did when we saw each other in Vegas.

Steph: Ooooooooo...lady's a bit of a tease, now is she?!

Ali: Maybe. You know, if Shelina wasn't standing right next to you, I might have been a little MORE forward than I was.

Steph: Truth be told, if she wasn't there and if I knew then what I know now, I would have probably responded to your affection in some way, like I wanted to on Sunday before you noticed us being spied upon.

Ali: I didn't want to let go of you, because your arms felt so good around me and your body felt so good in mine.

Ali noticed a couple of businesswomen walking through the concourse rolling their carry-ons behind them, laughing up a storm over something one of them said to the other. She pointed them out to Steph and remarked, "Why can't love be like that?! No pretense, no dancing-around-the-subject. Just honest emotion and not caring what it looks like to others."

Steph: Because the stakes are usually so high that no one is willing to look like a fool if they act outside of what is deemed sort of normal. Also, who says it can't be? Take two of our new teammates, Kristie and Steph. They are a riot when they're together, but you can also tell that they truly are in love with each other and aren't faking it for appearances' sake, unlike some people in our business.

Ali: Right. I told Ashlyn that I thought Alex and Servando's marriage was just window-dressing and that if Morgan could find someone who she could accept and who could give her the "home" she wants, she'd leave him for the person. Now, thinking back on it, I might have given her license to find out if it was true or not.

Steph: You told her what you thought, and you admitted that the two of you had been drifting apart before that, plus Ashlyn was seeking her out more as a way to deal with your being at loggerheads with each other than as a test run for the future.

Ali: Another player who I think is faking it is Morgan Brian. During the month-plus we were together for the World Cup two years ago, her happiest times were when she was around Julie and Kelley, along with the visits from Emily Sonnett, who was on summer break from Virginia at the time. I didn't see that being the case when Fabrice and her were together during the times made available for us to see family. I don't know why she's going through with this wedding and keeping up the facade.

Steph: Probably for the same reason I am juggling two women, neither of whom I think of myself being with long-term. The fear of the unknown. In her case, like in Alex's it seems, it's safer to just do what's expected of you, even if you're not totally into it, than to risk going after what you really want and dealing with the potential negative fallout from your choice.

Ali: Sort of like my fear of being outed.

Steph: Right. If she were confident enough in herself that the reward outweighed the risk, she'd go after who makes her truly happy no matter what is standing in her way.

Ali: Are you trying to give me a pep talk, because it seems to be working?

Steph: Oh? Just providing my opinion on one of your fellow national teamers.

Ali: Well, you're also doing a number on me with it.

Steph wished so badly that she could tell Ali that she wanted to be that person who could provide the confidence and support for her to make the decision to live out loud, but banked it away for another time.

Steph: If we're being honest with each other, then I feel as though I can say this without it being taken wrongly. Thursday night, consider toning down the glam. You are radiantly beautiful without it. The selfies you take and the athletic apparel ads you've done are much more appealing to my eye than some of the red-carpet photos.

Ali was stunned by Steph's comment for a couple of reasons. One, no one had told her that she was beautiful as is, with no need for cosmetic enhancement. Second, because she knew the compliment was genuine and came from a place deep in Steph. A tear nearly fell from her eye and as she looked at her teammate and friend, she began to gravitate toward her, leaving a tender kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Steph." As the two started to close the gap between their faces, Jen Hoy walked over to their bench.

Jen: Figured I'd find the two of you here. How long until Diana's flight gets in?

Steph looked at her watch. "35 minutes. I didn't know you were going to be coming out to join us."

Jen: Well, I couldn't let my fellow Tiger come to town without having a chance to meet her up-close and personal. Her accolades at Princeton spurred me on and I think helped me get noticed by the Red Stars and then fight to stay in the league.

Ali: I know I speak for Steph and Carm when I say this: Diana is a real gem. Funny as hell, with a heart of gold and a chill demeanor that you wouldn't expect from an economics graduate. I also think you might find her in an even better mood today than normal, because she has finally found that person who makes everything in life make sense.

Steph: I wouldn't say found. More like she was standing right in front of her and Diana finally opened her eyes to realize that Rhian was ALWAYS the person she should have been chasing. She told me she doesn't expect there to be a long courtship given their history. Their relationship gums up a bit Rhi's advancement on the national team coaching ladder, but I'm sure they have already discussed it or will shortly, since John is probably going to shuffle the deck a little heading into the qualifying year.

Ali checked the arrivals/departures board and noticed that American Airlines 4179 from Toronto had landed a couple of minutes ago. She passed the information onto Steph and Jen and the three waited for Diana to appear on the ramp coming out of Terminal B. A few minutes passed before she came into view, at which time the three Philadelphia Hearts greeting her put up Heart Hands over their chests as if to signal who they were. Diana giggled at seeing the three of them and sped up (well, as fast as her 5'0" legs would take her) to get to them. She hugged Steph and was pulled off the ground, then passed over to Ali, who set her back down. Jen stayed calm despite being inches from one of her soccer heroes and introduced herself. Diana recognized her from having studied the roster with Steph during camp and gave Jen a hug.

Diana: So we're the first four here, then.

Steph: Actually, you're the first one. Ali and I got here on Sunday and watched your game that night with Carm. Jen is from Sellersville, about 40 miles outside Philly, and drove down from the offices a little while ago.

Diana: Who's next?

Ali: Savannah Jordan, at 1:20 in Terminal D.

Jen: We should get your luggage and take you to the offices since I'm sure Carm will want to see that you made it here safe.

Jen and Diana went down to baggage claim while Ali and Steph scooted over to Concourse D to meet Savannah when her plane landed. On the way to the terminal entrance, they passed Mo' Burger and saw Erin Simon having lunch.

Ali: Erin?

Erin: Yes. Ali Krieger, right?

Ali: Yes. Are you here to meet Savannah with us?

Erin: Yeah. I figured she was flying in alone and that since we would be roommates during this week, I should come down and greet her.

Steph: Smooth move, kid. I'm Steph, one of like four that our team has.

Ali: This one can be your best friend or your worst enemy depending on how you do in front of her.

Erin: Ahhhhh.....you're the goalkeeper who can turn attackers into jelly just by looking at them.

Steph: I'm not Superwoman, if that's what you mean, but I hold my own when they come rushing at me.

Erin: Like on Thursday night against the US. Great game from you.

Steph: Thanks.

Ali: We're going down to the head of the terminal to meet her and we'll bring her back here so you two can do what you need to do while we track down Mewis and McCaffrey over in Terminal E.

Delta flight 1561 from Atlanta landed on time and Savannah made her way up the ramp into the concourse, where Ali approached her and welcomed her to Philly, introducing herself and Steph. She told Savannah that her roommate for the week was waiting for her and the three of them walked back to Mo' Burger so Savannah and Erin could get acquainted before going to baggage claim and then traveling to the team hotel.

Steph and Ali walked through the D/E Connector to get to the concourse in E and await Kristie and Steph's flight from Boston. The couple were looking around for someone from the Hearts when the pair arrived. Kristie smiled at Ali and Steph and dragged her girlfriend with her to them.

Ali: Sorry we were a little late in getting here. Our players' flights are spread out between the terminals and we just had one of them land a short while ago in a different one than here. How was the flight?

Kristie: Uneventful, really. Sam and Abby are coming in later today, if that's OK. Erica called the team hotel yesterday to try and catch them before they left San Jose for Boston and once they and Lindsey and Emily decided that the four of them would come to Hearts United on their way to Moe's wedding, Stretch and Abs chose to stay an extra day out west.

Ali: Do you have their flight information?

Kristie: They couldn't get anything out of San Jose that would arrive at a reasonable time, so they're flying out of San Francisco. Supposed to get here a little before 5.

Steph: Sounds like they'll be on the same flight as Bianca and Stephany. Would you mind meeting them when they get in? We have two flights coming into Terminal C a few minutes apart right before they're getting in in Terminal A.

Kristie: Sure. You good sticking around here for a bit, bae?

StephyMac: Point me to a place where I can get some coffee and I'll be good.

Ali: Go down and get your luggage, then come back up and we'll walk over to C and find a place to kill some time while getting the two of you up to speed on what's going to be happening this week.

Kristie and Steph went to baggage claim to retrieve their bags, then returned to the concourse so the four of them could go to Concourse C for a mid-afternoon snack and to catch up.

**********

Kristie and Steph walked over to Terminal A to meet Sam and Abby as well as Bianca and Stephany. While in transit, Stephanie Ochs' flight from Phoenix came in, followed not long after by the flight from LA carrying Sammy Jo Prudhomme, Morgan Andrews, and Elizabeth Eddy. StephO saw that the LA flight was coming in shortly after hers and stayed down in the terminal to meet it before the four of them went up to the concourse. Ali and Steph greeted everyone and gave them the necessary information to get to the team hotel and then La Scala's for the team dinner. With everyone into Philly and Kristie and Steph handling things with their sisters and Bianca and Stephany, Ali and Steph left the airport for Carm's place so they could rest for a little bit and change for dinner. Steph drove while Ali looked out her window, smiling at the thought that perhaps this could be a preview of a new future.


	14. Stand By Me

Diana, ever the early bird, was up at 5:30 and flipping through the channels for something to entertain herself with while waiting for the other three women in the house to wake. She landed on a repeat of "TMZ Sports" and was face-to-face with the following headline: "Morgan Separates From Carrasco". She watched the debate between the several people in the TMZ offices about whether this was good or bad for the US striker and why she went for a separation if she planned to seek a divorce eventually. Steph walked into the room and sat down beside her vertically-challenged friend. Having caught the tail end of the segment, she asked Diana to catch her up, which was done quickly. About 20 minutes later, Ali and Carm arose and made it out to the living room to see the program on the television. Diana had recorded the segment concerning Alex and pulled it up for the two of them to see.

Diana: As much as I sort of dislike Alex, she certainly is no dummy.

Carm: What do you mean?

Diana: She and Servando got married in California, right?

Ali: Yes.

Diana: Their primary residence is also in the state, I'd presume.

Ali: Probably. I know they have a place in Orlando, but I'm not sure if it is owned or rented. Why is this relevant?

Diana: California is a community property state, meaning that everything earned, acquired, or spent within a marriage is considered to have been done equally, even if one spouse makes vast amounts more than the other. By filing for a legal separation, Alex is able to "stop the clock" on the marriage and any income derived going forward from endorsements or an overseas loan like last off-season is considered separate and not joint. It also allows her to then file for divorce in a state that doesn't have community property laws, thus being able to protect her assets and wealth potential from the reach of Servando.

Carm: So this separation move is a positive and not just a stall tactic?

Diana: It is a stall move in a way, since it freezes the pair's joint income at the point of the legal separation and not at the point where she would file for divorce. Smart cookie, that woman is. Then again, most econ majors are pretty sharp when it comes to money.

Ali was half-listening, but thoughts of the fall-out from this are spinning in her head.

Steph: You OK, Ali?

Ali: Yeah. Just had a moment wondering if this could eventually get me drawn into it since you KNOW the papos are looking for a reason behind this sort of sudden move by Morgs.

Carm: And they will try to tie it to her stepping out on Serv with Ashlyn, thus you start getting questions about what you know?

Ali: Yes. I'm afraid of that one guy that tried to out me at the airport last week. Just hoping he doesn't show up tomorrow night.

Steph: If he does, I and the rest of us will do our best to protect you.

Steph asked Carm about the pairings for this afternoon's bonding event. Carm informed her that her and Ali would be with Kristie, Steph McCaffrey, Steph Ochs, and Liz Eddy.

Steph: If somehow this idje runs into us out and about today, I think Hoodrat and I can handle him.

Ali looked up at Steph and studied her face. Knowing that she wasn't putting out an idle threat, she allowed herself to feel the taller woman's emotional protection of her, which made her fall a bit deeper for her. Steph caught eyes with Ali and quickly diverted them, unable to handle the feelings that have come to the surface and her own anxiety over the possibility of being in love with the older woman. While both of them are caught in their own heads, Carm and Diana left the room to have a conversation down the hall.

Diana: What are you thinking?

Carm: Just that my two best friends are fast falling for each other, even quicker than I thought would happen when I told them to take a chance with one another. That look from Ali to Steph, I don't recall seeing her look at Ashlyn that way.

Diana: Did you see Steph look away after catching eyes with her? She is stuck in her own head over the possibility of getting hurt if Ali is falling for her as a rebound and not for real.

Carm: We need to talk to the two of them and get this worked out before orientation this morning, and we don't have time to do a full-on four-person session here. I'll have Ali go with me, and you go with Steph. Talk to her on the way to the offices, and I'll do the same. They want each other, and both are scared about the outcome of that.

Diana: Let's get ready. Perhaps that will spur them to follow and we can get this done quickly.

Carm and Diana retired to their respective rooms and got changed for the day at hand. Once ready, they returned to the living room, which signaled to the other two that they were ready to get going. After Ali and Steph got into different attire for the day, the four of them left for the Hearts' offices.

**********

Diana: Steph, talk to me. I know your head is spinning with thoughts about what's happening and how you don't really want a part of it but that you love Ali too much to let her face it on her own.

Steph: I am SO in love with her, it's not even funny. I....don't want this to be a one-off, that she's coming to me because she needs comfort to ride out the fall-out from her and Ashlyn breaking up or this new development, and that in the end I'll get hurt because she can't love me the way I would her.

Diana: She is hooked on you. That look she gave you after you said that you and McCaffrey would stand up for her with the local journo should he come around again, Carm told me that she didn't recall her looking at Ashlyn that way. Let her know how you feel.

Steph: I know I should. She's sending every possible signal to tell me she's interested. I just can't make myself act upon that knowledge.

Diana pondered how to solve that dilemma and realized that she'd have to advise Ali to come all the way across the line to close the deal, since Steph is pretty much paralyzed in her own mind.

**********

Ali: Carmie, am I being a coward for wanting to run?

Carm: No, you're being honest because you're now possibly in a situation that isn't really of your own making but you feel like you're going to get the brunt of the trickle-down from it.

Ali: Steph and Steph I know have no chill when it comes to people they love being hurt. I worry a little that they might go too far if Orlandini and them cross paths.

Carm: They first and foremost will protect their loved ones. Once that is accomplished, any residual anger will be dissipated through something productive. Having the four of you together helps with strength in numbers, but having Steph Ochs and Liz with you might force him to think twice before bringing out his broad brush and labeling all of you.

Ali: I hope you're right. I hope you're right.

Ali looked out the window and thought about tomorrow night, sensing that it might be the perfect opportunity to say definitively where she stands and with who. "Perhaps getting out in front of this might pay off. The two alphas will watch all of our backs, including Sam, Abby, and Emily. Lindsey also has a bit of a backbone on her, especially when her Emily is in harm's way. Yeah, I noticed Steph looking away when I stared at her earlier, but that's part of her issues with anxiety, the feeling that nothing good stays good and that one slip-up can be the start of a serious downturn. If I have to, I'll show her that she doesn't have to worry about that, that I'm going to be here with her, for her, for us, whateverthehellthatis. I've got a lot to consider in the next 36 hours or so. Hope Diana is giving her the boost she needs to trust herself to let me love her."

**********

Once everyone had arrived and were seated in the video room, Wendy called the day's proceedings to order.

Wendy: Welcome, everyone. This is the first day of the rest of your life.

A couple of players laughed at her joke, but most let it slide.

Wendy: We are pleased to have you as members of the inaugural Philadelphia Hearts NWSL team. There are currently 14 players on the roster, with more to be added through the college draft in January, try-outs, and any trades we might make. Before we go any further, I'd like to introduce the club's technical staff. Standing to my right is our head coach, Erica Dambach. To her right is our goalkeeper coach, 2004 Olympic Gold Medalist Kristin Luckenbill. On my left is assistant coach and 2012 Olympic Bronze Medalist Carmelina Moscato. Now that you know us, let's have us get to know you and one another.

Ali started with the introductions. "I'm Ali Krieger, former US National Team player and captain of the Hearts."

Carm: Don't be saying former. You'll be back in camp once Jill is sent packing.

Steph: Stephanie Labbe, goalie extraordinaire, Yogi, and Rio's mom.

Diana: Diana Matheson, but most people call me Shrimp, DMath, or hey you!

The rest of the team introduced themselves in turn, with Jen Hoy wrapping things up.

Wendy: Next, we will briefly go through the club's policies and procedures.

**Pay for the season begins on March 1, with the first month's salary spread out over three payments, one on the 1st, one the 16th, and the third on the 31st. This gets money into your hands at the start of preseason to deal with preliminary expenses. Once April starts, we will move to our standard two-payment schedule on the 15th and 30th of the month.

**The facility is accessible 24/7 so you can use the common office areas, the weight room, the video room, and the lounge. Each player will have an ID that will double as their electronic means of entry.

**We will fly one day prior to road matches except in the case of ones at Sky Blue, where we'll travel by coach, and any games at LA, Vancouver, Portland, or Seattle, when we will leave two days prior. As for roommate situations, couples will be allowed to room together. We will treat you as grown women and we expect you to act as such as it pertains to extracurricular activities prior to games.

**Our weekly media availability will be on Wednesdays from 1-3pm, with daily training taking place 10am-12pm.

Wendy turned the session over to Erica who added a couple of points of emphasis. Wendy re-took command of the room and laid out the week's schedule for the players before having Ali come forward to handle the rest of orientation, starting with "Two Truths And A Lie". Once everyone put their three statements on the note cards provided, they were turned in and Ali read them aloud, one at a time, starting with her own. (Guess which one is false, and don't use Google to figure it out)

Ali Krieger: My full first name is Alexandra. I nearly died from a blood clot following surgery. I won an NCAA title in 2005 with Penn State.

Stephanie Labbe: I played in Norway before returning to the US to play in NWSL. I have two middle names. I played my college soccer at UConn.

Bianca Sierra: I have played with four of the other 12 NWSL players on the Hearts during my previous time in the league. All four of my names end in A. I went to college at Santa Clara.

Stephany Mayor: I am the only player on this team not to graduate from a US college. I've played in three World Cups. I was scoring at nearly a goal-a-game pace while in Iceland.

Liz Eddy: I was originally drafted by the Washington Spirit. I played soccer and lacrosse in college. My father sailed in the America's Cup.

Morgan Andrews: I played football in high school. I was called into the U23 National Team when I was 16. When I won my second straight Gatorade Player of the Year award, Becky Sauerbrunn came to my class to present it to me.

Sammy Jo Prudhomme: I was born in upstate New York. I started my college career at Oregon State. Morgan and I have been playing non-stop on the same teams (college, WPSL, and pro) for four years now.

Diana Matheson: My girlfriend, I, and two friends of ours run a business in Canada focused on leadership and empowerment. I am 5'2". My goal against France ended a 76-year medal drought for Canadian team sports in the Summer Olympics.

Stephanie Ochs: I played my college soccer in my hometown of San Diego. I was the third overall pick in the 2013 NWSL Supplemental Draft. The Hearts will be the fourth NWSL team I will play for.

Jen Hoy: Diana and I went to the same college and majored in the same subject. I am a native Pennsylvanian. I played on loan in Brisbane last winter.

Kristie Mewis: Steph and I have the same middle name. I have been on the rosters of two NWSL teams for whom I never played a game. The Hearts are my fifth NWSL team in the span of twelve months.

Steph McCaffrey: My sister was a gymnast at Northeastern. I was suspended for an NCAA tournament game. I am actually younger and shorter than Kristie.

Erin Simon: I made it onto the Sky Blue roster by way of try-outs. My college major was sport management. I am originally from New Jersey.

Savannah Jordan: I hail from the same town as Kelley O'Hara. The only Gator to score more goals than myself is Abby Wambach. I am dating Hayley Raso.

**********

After a short bathroom and caffeine break, the group re-assembled for the second activity, a Futch scale exercise to best determine each player's place on the gender spectrum. After the exercise was completed and the quizzes scored, Ali paired up the players as follows for a follow-up activity: Ali/Kristie; Steph L./Steph M.; Sammy Jo/Stephany; Steph O./Jen; Diana/Savannah; Morgan/Liz; Erin/Bianca.

At the conclusion of the one-on-ones, Wendy put the three afternoon groups on the whiteboard and had them meet before departing to determine what their team bonding exercise would be. The groups then left the complex to head off their separate ways for the rest of the day.

**********

Ali and Steph's group decided on doing a Philadelphia Sightseeing Tour to better acquaint themselves with the city and its history. After getting their wrist bands at Independence Hall, they walked around the immediate vicinity, looking at the Liberty Bell and the Museum of the American Revolution. Riding along the route, Ali pointed out to Kristie, StephMac, StephO, and Liz the National Constitution Center, where tomorrow night's Hearts United gala would be talking place.

Kristie: Will we have a chance to hit one of the local malls to shop for the event?

Ali: You'll have this evening and most of tomorrow, since the only thing on the schedule is a quick chalk talk from the coaching staff on how we plan to play and how our current players fit into that plan.

StephO: That's good to know. I debated between two or three outfits, but decided that I'd rather find something new once I got here for tomorrow night.

The tour passed through Chinatown and into Center City, where Reading Terminal Market, the Convention Center, site of the 2018 NWSL Draft, and the team's hotel, the Downtown Marriott, were located. The group hopped off at this point so that anyone who wanted to grab something from their rooms could do so ahead of the rest of the tour. About 15 minutes later, they hopped onto the next tour bus and continued with their afternoon out.

The next stop on the tour took them to LOVE Park, which was nearing the completion of its renovations. The LOVE statue is supposed to be re-installed early in the new year, which will make it possible for Ali's PSA for the Hearts to be done at the park around Valentine's Day. When she announced her idea to the rest of the group, Kristie got an idea of her own for the future.

Passing by the Cathedral Basilica of Saint Peter and Paul, the next hopping-off point was near Sister Cities Park, where a Spanish replica of the LOVE statue, commissioned for Pope Francis' visit to Philadelphia in 2015, is located. The six of them got off at the Philadelphia Museum of Art to climb the iconic "Rocky steps", then got on the next tour bus to continue on. As they passed Rittenhouse Square, Steph Labbe bowed her head in memory of Madison Holleran, the University of Pennsylvania runner who died by suicide after leaping from one of the parking garages nearby. Ali saw a couple of tears fall from Steph's eyes and wrapped an arm around her in comfort.

Once the group disembarked back at Independence Hall, they headed toward their cars to return to the hotel. On the way to the parking garage, they were intercepted by Greg Orlandini from CBS Philly and the KYW Philly Soccer Show.

Greg Orlandini: Ali, do you have any comment on Alex Morgan's separation from her husband and whether Ashlyn Harris is somehow to blame for it?

Ali: Ashlyn and I were teammates. Same with Alex and I. Ashlyn and Alex are still teammates on the Pride. That is all that I know or am willing to discuss.

Greg: So there's no truth to the notion that Ashlyn is leaving you for Alex?

Ali: As I said just a few seconds ago, and told you last Tuesday, my private life is just that, PRIVATE!

Greg: Give me something to go with here. Do you know why Morgan sought a separation instead of an outright divorce?

Ali: I don't know. Maybe it's just a break and her and Servando will get back together shortly. Good day, sir.

Kristie walked over to Ali and the two of them, along with StephO and Liz, continued on to the parking garage while Steph Labbe and Steph McCaffrey stayed behind to deal with the nosy journalist.

Greg: Oh, so now she sends the tough and mean-spirited dykes after me. Just bring it, girls.

Steph Labbe: How DARE YOU continue to press for an answer from our captain just to get a few more listeners for your third-rate call-in show and in the process attempt to split this city over the value of having a high-profile women's professional sports franchise in it.

Greg: I'm honestly wanting to know if there is some financial reason why Alex chose to seek a separation from Servando or if there is more to it, like a need to hide an illicit relationship that could bite her if it became part of a divorce court's discovery proceedings.

Steph McCaffrey: Our team has two economics graduates from Princeton who would probably be able to answer that question better than either of us. As for myself, I know what the Wall Street Journal tells me about playing the stock market, but beyond that I'm a bit clueless, leaving that kind of stuff to my business partners.

Greg: Don't you mean your girlfriend and her sister?

Steph Mac: If you want to put it that way, yes. Kristie and Sam are the more practical ones when it comes to business, I'm just the shark that knows how to cut and leverage deals.

Greg: Ms. Labbe, while the six of you were traveling through the city, I saw Ali place her arm around you. Is there anything going on between the two of you, as you're both staying with one of the club's assistant coaches and have been in town for a few days already?

Steph L.: There was a moment when we passed Rittenhouse Square where I got a little emotional, remembering the plight of a former Penn track athlete who couldn't see her way out of the darkness that depression brought to her and sadly chose to depart from this world via a leap off a parking garage in that neighborhood. About us being in town earlier than the others, it was a request from the Hearts' management to be available for our new players when they arrived in Philly. As for the living situation, we are both best friends with Carm Moscato, her from them playing together at Penn State, me from our time together on the Canadian National Team. Nothing more than that. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the rest of our evening.

Greg: One final question. How many couples do the Hearts currently have on the roster, both out and undercover?

Steph L.: That information is not relevant to your supposed story on Alex Morgan's motivations regarding the potential ending of her marriage. Have a pleasant evening, Greg.

The two Stephs made tracks and quickly walked the two blocks remaining to the parking garage. Before joining the rest of the group, Steph Labbe stopped and starting some breathing exercises to attempt to calm herself down and re-center before facing the rest of the group. Steph McCaffrey rubbed her back slightly and talked her through the hyperventilation. After a few minutes, the pair went up to their cars and the group departed the garage.

**********

Carm and Diana were already at the former's house when Steph and Ali arrived. Once in the door, Steph sat down on the couch and broke, the "needing to be strong for the rest of them" finally coming to an end and the wave of emotions hitting her like a tsunami.

Diana: She's having a panic attack. Carm, you know what her Hydroxyzine bottle looks like, right?

Carm: Yep. Have had to search for it in the past when this has happened.

Carm left the room and went to get Steph's medication. In the meantime, Diana sat at Steph's feet with her arms around the goalkeeper's leg and Ali sat beside her, brushing her hair with her fingers and holding her head against her shoulder, letting her cry out the frustration and pain and panic that was overwhelming her.

Carm brought the bottle and a glass of water over to Steph, who shook a pill into her hand and downed it.

Carm: Is there anything else you need, Steph?

Steph: Not right now. Thanks, Carm.

Ali: Take your time, hun. What brought this on?

Steph tried to breathe normally, but the exhalation was quick and the inhalation not overly deep. Once she got that into a consistent rhythm, she opened up to Ali.

Steph: After Kristie got you and the other two away from that guy, Steph and I tried to get him to wrap up the interrogation before something more problematic occurred. We were able to deflect his more invasive questions, but we all should be on our guard now in case he makes an appearance tomorrow night. I kept my fight up until I got back here, but once I sat down, all of it went right out of my body and left the jumbles of nerves behind to sap my strength.

Diana: Who was that guy?

Carm: He works for CBS Philly and has a weekly radio show on soccer. He was at our press conference last week at the airport.

Diana: Is he the one who tried to get Ali to tell him about her and Ashlyn?

Carm: That would be him.

Diana got up and walked over to Carm, whispering in her ear what Steph's reaction was to seeing Ali deal with him previously.

Carm: My suggestion is that we continue to stay out in front of this. Defend when we must, but keep being the authors of the narrative concerning the team and its values.

Ali: I know I'm going to have to say SOMETHING tomorrow night as skipper, but I don't know what I can say at the moment to calm this storm.

Diana: You have all the Stephs at your disposal. Labbe and McCaffrey are BAMFs, Mayor has already had to handle this kind of ish when her and Bianca chose to go public, and StephO has been hounded previously about her and Michelle Heyman's being a bit close. Lindsey should also bring a little muscle to the affair. I'm sure if you ask them, they will gladly stand behind or beside you tomorrow night for your remarks.

Steph: You've got me, Ali, and I'm sure the other three or four will back you up as well.

Ali: Are you sure you'll be OK enough tomorrow night to deal with any blowback?

Steph: I have to be. A woman that I care deeply about is being harassed tremendously and I'd be failing in my duty to her if I didn't take up my shield and use it to defend her from the vipers who would prefer to scare her into either a public confession or a retreat into the closet.

Both Carm and Diana were a slight bit shocked that Steph would be so open about her feelings for Ali in response to her question.

Ali: I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I'm fast falling for you, Steph, and your willingness to defend me is making me realize that I wasted a good year hanging onto something that in the end was destined to end. We can talk tomorrow or the next day about what's happening between the two of us, but know that I am seriously interested in us becoming more than teammates and friends.

Ali kissed the side of Steph's head and held it tighter against her shoulder. Steph nestled in and placed a kiss on the underside of Ali's jaw, Her breathing now less-labored and the effects of her medication taking over, she drifted in and out of consciousness for about 20 minutes before re-gaining a sense of alertness. Carm called for take-out and the four of them enjoyed a quiet night together after the draining day they went through.


	15. Hearts United, Part I

The four women at Carm's house were getting ready for tonight's Hearts United event, with each of them taking turns preening in front of the bathroom mirror and doing the necessary nips and tucks to pull off their best possible looks. Diana, as normal, was the first one ready.

Carm (to Diana): Always the classy and understated one. You always go with blue when you have the choice?

Diana: It seems to be the color that I find looks best on me. You're not looking too bad yourself, Carm.

Carm: Thanks, but I don't think I will out-do most of the players, especially the two ultra-hot ones we have.

Ali: Are you tooting my horn again, Carmapop? I keep telling you that I'm NOT as knock-out gorgeous as you claim.

Diana: Well, you could have fooled me. That outfit is SMOKING, even though it doesn't show much if any skin. Did you fashion up our lovely goalkeeper and muscle-bound goddess for tonight?

Ali: Yes. What I picked out with her will look great, but I've been keeping my outfit a surprise because I want to see if I really DO make her turn to jelly like Carm claimed I did at her birthday party.

Steph was finishing up getting dressed and applying some light powder to her arms to tone down the look of her tattoos. When ready, she came out to the living room to get the opinions of the other three on how she looked. When ready, she came out to the living room to get the opinions of the other three on how she looked

Carm: Ali, you did a marvelous job on her. I haven't seen her in a formal dress in a long time, and this one fits her so well.

Diana: Steph, think you're going to confuse some of the guests tonight about how you swing?

Steph: I know that there are male fans of mine who hope that I go both ways, but I'm definitely 100 percent gaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

Ali looked Steph over and smiled at how well put-together she looked. It caused her to blush slightly and divert her gaze briefly, lest she get caught staring by her.

Steph: Ali....WOW! So this is the surprise you had for me.

Ali: Yes, and I THINK I got the response from you I was hoping for.

Steph looked down for a second, unable to come up with the words to give Ali a proper compliment on her outfit. She finally looked back up and said, "Words don't do justice to what I feel and see when I look at you." Ali walked over to Steph and whispered into her ear, "You're looking pretty hot to me right now. I hope you don't mind if I do this." She pulled her head back slightly and placed a peck on Steph's left temple. After a flirty grin at the woman, Ali grabbed her coat and the four of them proceeded to leave for the National Constitution Center. They took separate vehicles in case one or more of them wanted to go out after the event, with Carm and Diana in her car and Steph and Ali with the rental.

**********

At the Downtown Marriott, the Sporting Chic gang (Kristie, Steph, Sam, Abby, Lindsey, and Emily) were preparing themselves for the evening's party. Kristie, Abby, and Emily are in front of the large mirror over the sink applying their makeup and kvetching.

Emily: I swear, if we're not able to talk some sense into that woman tomorrow, someone won't be holding their peace on Saturday, if you catch my drift.

Abby: You'd serious put up an objection to Morgan and Fabrice getting hitched?

Emily: I'm not sure I'd be the one who would end up doing it. There are a number of others who aren't pleased by her going through with this just so she can hide her true identity in the straight world.

Kristie: When you and her were at Virginia, did anything happen?

Emily: Some experimentation which led to more experimentation and an on-the-side sexual relationship. We both weren't ready to be officially anything at that point, and her being a year ahead of me at UVa led to that part of our friendship falling away when she left. I ended up getting drafted by Portland, found my heart and soul in Lindsey, and that was that.

Lindsey: Awwwww. Love you too, my dear Emily.

Steph: You two can be a bit much sometimes. Same goes for Petunia and her Abae.

Sam: Why did she force the deal to Chicago that got Kristie sent to Houston?

Emily: Fabrice had landed a DOC job with one of the clubs in the Chicago area and Moe felt she needed to move there in order to prove her commitment to him despite what we all knew about her. It also didn't hurt that Danny played for the Red Stars, so she'd be able to get a LITTLE something on the side.

Lindsey: As much as I don't like the idea of standing up during the ceremony and making an objection, she's not doing any of her women right by denying that she has feelings for some of them that go beyond friendship.

Steph: Some? Meaning more than just one or two of you?

Emily wondered how much to tell Steph and Kristie about Morgan's private life, but Sam piped up and gave forth the information that was being sought.

Sam: Yes, as in more than one. Based on what we've seen at national team camp and when we'd get together in the off-season, there are probably four, maybe five different friends of hers that she's been more-than-friendly with in the past and present. Danny and Emily in college, her fellow New New kid Julie when they were both getting call-ups before starting NWSL and leaned to one another for companionship. Those are just the ones I know for sure. Rumors also had her being close with Cheney and KO at times.

Steph: And she still is looking to marry this guy?

Sam: Yeah. I think Lindsey, I, and Emily might need to stage an intervention on Friday night when we're all gathered at her parents' place. My hope is that it won't come to that, that she figured out from the last two national team camps that it just isn't a good idea to play cover-up with your true emotions.

After the three divas finished with their gussying-up, the three less-fussy women quickly checked themselves out and made a couple of adjustments to their looks before exiting the bathroom. The six friends and sisters looked one another over, making sure nothing was hanging out that shouldn't be or that something was missed in their preparations. Having concluded that everything and everyone looked good, they left the hotel for the event.

**********

On the drive over, Ali and Steph talked a little about "them".

Ali: Steph, what you said last night after your attack was under control, that was beautiful. It nearly made me cry because it reminded me how life was before Ash went to Orlando and found herself. My heart has been aching for someone who could put into words or actions their feelings for me. I know your anxiety makes it hard for you at times to come up with the right words or any words for that matter, but I can see in your eyes and across your face that I do something to you, and it might be the same thing you do to me.

Ali reached over and placed her hand on top of Steph's, hoping that the gesture would help her find the words to explain her feelings for her. After a minute or so of silence, Steph began her response.

Steph: Ali, when I saw you in Vegas, I knew something had changed with you in the year since you left the Spirit, but I couldn't pinpoint it. You seemed more outgoing, more sure of who you were and wanted to be, even if it was just a facade to cover up the fact that you were lost. I saw in you someone that I wished I had met five years ago, when our paths should have crossed in London if not for your knee injury during qualifying. The combination of your beauty and your already-lived-life attracts me to you in a way that hasn't happened for me before. I usually end up settling for one or the other, which is what has led to my trouble with commitment. As I am getting older, I don't want just part of the package. I want the whole thing. On Sunday, when we were driving to Carm's and you asked me what I was looking for in a person to whom I could commit, I wanted to give you a one-word response, you. Yesterday, when Steph and I confronted Orlandini, he asked me if there was something going on between us given our early arrival in Philly and us staying at Carm's together. I shot him down because I didn't want to expose you to another inquisition from him, but what I REALLY wanted to say was "check back at the end of the week." I guess what I'm saying is that I want to be more than just a temporary fill-in for Ash until either you get back together or you find someone that trips your girl trigger.

Ali: YOU trip that trigger. I don't want a short-term thing. I want something that will last with someone who will delight in me, heart, mind, body, and soul, who I can love with all of those parts of myself and who will love me back. Believe me when I say that I want you, Stephanie, and that I will wait you out until you can make that leap into my arms.

Steph turned her hand over and squeezed Ali's softly. As the two rolled up to the parking garage at the National Constitution Center, Steph placed both hands on the steering wheel and parked their vehicle. Before exiting the car, Ali looked at Steph and, once their eyes met, sent her an air kiss, which after a few seconds of beaming was reciprocated.

**********

The Grand Lobby Hall at the National Constitution Center was buzzing as players arrived for tonight's Hearts United gala. Ali and Steph made their way through a few of the patrons, searching for some of their teammates. When Kristie and Steph noticed them, the latter said to her girlfriend, "Told ya!"

Kristie: Seriously....I think your Yente wires are a little crossed.

Steph Mac: After you, Ali, StephO, and Liz left for the parking garage, Steph and I tried to talk a bit of sense into our kind harasser, but he wasn't backing off, even accusing Steph of her and Ali being a thing and thus insinuating that she was somehow involved in the Alex Morgan separation story. We finally got away from him and went to the garage to meet up with you. Before we went up to the cars, Steph stopped and slumped over, trying to catch her breath. It looked like the start of an anxiety attack, so I stayed with her and assured her that nothing was going to happen to her or Ali at that moment. Her breathing eventually returned to normal and we came up to find you and leave. She was really exhausted after the confrontation with that guy. I sure hope he doesn't bother to show up tonight.

Kristie: Well, we have a MUCH bigger group here and I'm pretty sure ALL of them would give him a piece of their minds if he tried to stir the pot.

Ali and Steph walked over Kristie and Steph, who were with Sam, Abby, Lindsey, and Emily. The eight of them looked over those they hadn't seen yet and a few wows and damns flew out of their mouths at the sight of how the others were dressed. Ali gave hugs to tonight's special honorees, thanking them for coming and for how their act at the NWSL final helped her reassess where she was in life and how it wasn't going as she wished. The two Stephs were chatting while keeping their heads on a bit of a swivel, looking for the slightest sign of trouble.

Steph Mac: Shite! Danger at 5 O'Clock.

Steph Labbe turned slowly and saw Greg Orlandini chatting with Jonathan Tannenwald of the Philadelphia Inquirer.

Steph L.: Cripes. We best find Wendy and Erica and give them a heads-up.

The pair excused themselves and grabbed Lindsey and Sam to come with them. The group found Wendy and Erica, who were conversing with Carm, Kristin, Diana, and Jen.

Steph L.: Staff, we need your help. Is there a private place nearby we can talk?

Wendy directed everyone to a small conference room off to the side of the lobby.

Wendy: What's up?

Steph L.: Carm, remember the reporter who tried to out Ali at the airport last week?

Carm: Yes. Jerkwad!

Steph L.: He tracked us down yesterday after we concluded our sightseeing tour, asking about the Alex Morgan saga and whether she had anything to do with it.

Steph Mac: After a couple more questions, Kristie got Ali and our other two group members out of the line of fire and Steph and I stayed to try and dissuade him from going further with his actions.

Wendy: I'm sorry to hear that. Why didn't you tell us this morning at the offices?

Steph Mac: We thought we had blocked him well enough with our answers to some of his questions that he'd give up trying to wreak havoc on us, but we were wrong. He's here tonight and I'm worried that he might try to stir the pot with us having two couples on the team as well as our four honored guests now being publicly out.

Wendy: Anything we can do to help all of you make it through tonight without picking up a criminal record, let us know.

Steph L.: I'd say making sure he can't get too close to Ali, since she seems to be the one he has been wanting to rake over the coals. The one advantage of the signing spectacular after the formal part of the program is that most of us will be together in one block, starting with you, then Erica, Carm, Kristin, Ali, and myself. The other couples will be together so Lindsey, Sam, Steph, and Stephany will be able to protect their own. Other than that, having decent security around and not allowing his antics to distract from the reason for tonight.

Erica: I think all of us might want to make comments during the formal program to that effect.

Wendy: Not a bad idea. Steph M., would you and Kristie handle the introductions for her sister and the rest of the honorees?

Steph Mac: I'd be honored to say a few words about my sisters and my own struggle to do with and for Kristie what they did.

As they started for the door to return to the hall, Sam asked Wendy if she could talk to her for a few minutes.

Wendy: What's on your mind, Sam?

Sam: First, I'd like to thank you and the Hearts organization for having the four of us here tonight to celebrate your launch and to be recognized for our courageous undertaking in Orlando. When Abby and I first discussed doing something after the game that displayed our relationship, we never thought it would become such a firestorm or that we'd be called heroes by some and heathens by others. We just wanted to share with our fans and supporters that we were together, and that we deeply loved one another. Same thing with Lindsey and Emily. Their fans in Portland had a pretty good idea that they were a couple, not that they tried to hide it at home. Anyways, they wanted to support our coming-out by doing it as well, to in fact confirm what their most ardent supporters sort of knew.

Wendy: When Ali, Steph, and Carm watched your game on Sunday night and saw how that small segment of the crowd tried to goad Ashlyn and Lindsey into something and even attempted to get up to the suites to find you, Abby, and Emily, plus seeing two more future Hearts in the stands, Carm acted. First, she called Rhian Wilkinson, who's part of the Canadian National Team's technical staff, about getting Bianca and Stephany to safety. Then, she called Kristie to have her get you and the others a message about tonight. Erica left one at the hotel on Monday morning as well.

Sam: We are grateful that your club has been at the forefront of combating the hate by taking a positive stance on the issue, acting in support of the athletes and their relationships rather than trying to preach tolerance to the intolerant.

Wendy: I'm sure you have another reason to want to get me alone for a chat.

Sam: Actually, I do. With the turmoil that has happened the past month, Abby and I aren't feeling totally safe returning to play for the Courage. Would there be a chance that you and Paul could work out a trade for us to join the Hearts?

Wendy: As much as I'd love to have you and Abby be part of this team, we don't have the assets to be able to make a move of that magnitude right now. Out of the 14 players on our roster, probably four of them have any significant trade value within NWSL. Of those four, one is your sister and the other three are all over 30 and were left exposed in the Expansion Draft. We'd have to give up at least three if not all four of them to get the two of you. What I WILL do is, tomorrow morning, put out some feelers around the league with teams that probably have enough depth and talent to make a 2-for-2 or 3-for-2 trade with North Carolina. My first call will be to Chicago, because they are bursting at the seams with talent. It's the main reason Dames got the axe. So much talent and not even a single trip to the NWSL final. Portland might be another place where the two of you could go, but if I were Paul, I'd be looking at a straight swap of you and Abby for Lindsey and Emily. Not sure how your friends would feel about that. MAYBE Orlando can come to the table if Morgan is looking to get out of town on the heels of her separation from Servando.

Sam: We'd appreciate anything you or your staff can do to help us out. I know Kristie and Steph are very excited to play together again and to have their being a couple not be a hindrance in that regard.

Wendy: We said that we would go the other way on that and a host of other issues. Carm pushed hard for us to take Steph after we had already picked up Kristie. She's also pushing for us to take a pair of Duke players in the college draft who are together. Ali's met with them and said that they would fit in well with our philosophy and that they were comfortable NOT having to start immediately upon arrival.

Sam: We should rejoin the party soon.

Wendy and Sam stood and shook hands. When they returned to the hall, they saw Steph Labbe and Diana ribbing Lindsey, Emily, and Abby over the past week's matches. Ali had been found earlier by the fan and mom she and Steph met at the airport on Sunday. Julie introduced Ali to her son, Connor, and her husband, Brian. Connor inquired where Steph was and Ali told him that she and a couple of other players were meeting with the team's coaching staff and GM about a potential problem with a member of the local media, but that she'd get her over to meet him once she was free. Steph re-joined Ali and said hi to Julie and Sarah, remembering them from Sunday. Connor remarked at Steph's tattoos and complimented her on her game last Thursday against the US. Brian asked Steph about the media issue and she filled him in on Orlandini and his seeming antipathy for the team's LGBT players. Brian told her that he did pro bono work for Lambda Legal and that if Orlandini did something else, either tonight or in the future, to give him a call so that he could possibly build a case for harassment against him. Steph took his business card and put it in her clutch.

The Hearts' players and staff left the hall to prepare for the formal portion of the evening, the introduction of the team and staff, the unveiling of the team's logo and uniforms, and the honoring of Sam, Abby, Lindsey, and Emily for their actions on October 14.


	16. Hearts United, Part II

Once all the participants had settled backstage, Wendy stepped to the podium to begin the formal part of tonight's event.

Wendy: Welcome to Hearts United. First I would like to thank the National Constitution Center for allowing us to host our coming-out party here. Next, none of this would have come together but for the efforts and planning of Ali Krieger. Tonight, you will be introduced to the fourteen players we have so far signed to play for the 2018 Philadelphia Hearts, a team that will be returning women's professional soccer to the City of Brotherly Love and Sisterly Affection after a seven-year hiatus. In addition, we will unveil our team logo and our home and road uniforms. Lastly, the first-ever Hearts of Gold award will be presented to four NWSL and US National Team stars who let their true selves shine before the world a few weeks ago in Orlando and in the process proved that love is a more powerful emotion than hate. My name is Wendy Gebauer Palladino and I am the general manager of the Philadelphia Hearts. Some of you may recognize me from my previous career as a color commentator for women's soccer on ESPN and ABC, but club management has always been a goal of mine. My husband, Bill, recently retired after nearly four decades as the assistant coach for the University of North Carolina women's soccer team, and we both look forward to this next chapter in our lives. With that, I will begin the team introductions.

**First up is our head coach. She led Penn State University to an NCAA championship in 2015 and has also been part of the US National Team system, serving under former women's national team coach Pia Sundhage. The first-ever coach of the Philadelphia Hearts, Erica Dambach.

**Up next is the team's assistant coach. A Penn State graduate, she amassed 94 caps playing for the Canadian National Team and was instrumental in them securing the bronze medal at the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. The club's hair goddess, Carm Moscato.

**The final member of our coaching staff grew up in Paoli, PA. She graduated from Dartmouth College and played for the Boston Breakers and Carolina Courage in the WUSA and for Sky Blue in WPS before heading to the University of Virginia to complete an MBA. Did I mention she also has an Olympic gold medal to her credit? Our goalkeeping coach, Kristin Luckenbill.

**Now, onto the players. Our first one literally needs no introduction. She played her college soccer at Penn State and her professional career took her to Germany, where she starred for FFC Frankfurt, before returning to the US to join the Washington Spirit upon the start of the NWSL. Among her 98 appearances for the US National Team, none shines brighter than her making the winning penalty kick against Brazil in the 2011 World Cup quarterfinal. Previously with the Orlando Pride, where she was a Best XI selection this past season, we are proud to have her as our club's first captain. Ali Krieger.

**Number two in the first XI but number one on the roster, this gem doesn't need much of an introduction either. A graduate of UConn, she played professionally in Sweden before signing with the Washington Spirit ahead of the 2016 season. She backstopped Canada to their second successive Olympic bronze medal in the 2016 Games in Rio and has made 45 appearances for the Canadian National Team, with 21 clean sheets in her 38 starts. The goalkeeper named "The Toughest To Play Against" in NWSL in 2016 and 2017, Stephanie Labbe.

Steph walked out onto the stage with a small wooden box, about 6" tall, which she placed next to her. Wendy and Ali cracked up upon seeing it and Ali socked Steph in the arm. Steph smirked at Ali and wiggled her nose a little, as if giving her an eskimo kiss through the air.

Wendy: I guess Steph has partially introduced our next player and is trying to steal her title as the club jester. An economics graduate from Princeton, she has accumulated 193 caps for the Canadian National Team and will forever be remembered for scoring a stoppage-time goal against France to win the bronze medal for Canada in the 2012 Summer Olympics, ending a 76-year medal drought for the country in Summer Games team sports. Our favorite little person, Diana Matheson.

**Our team's most-traveled player, the Hearts will be the tenth professional team where she has been on the roster, seven of which are in the NWSL. After playing her college soccer at Boston College, she started her pro career in Australia before being drafted by FC Kansas City in the 2013 NWSL Draft. From there, she was traded to Seattle and then onto Boston in the same off-season, playing with the Breakers for three years before moving onto Washington to start the 2017 season, during which she played fourteen matches for the Spirit, one match for the Chicago Red Stars, and the final five weeks of the season with Houston. Our club's resident fashionista, Kristie Mewis.

**Next up is the other half of the McMewis duo. You didn't think we'd draft one without the other, right? Having played with Kristie at Boston College, the Breakers, and VERY briefly in Chicago, the two are back together on the field to go along with their business partnership with Kristie's sister, Sam, a company called Sporting Chic. The NWSL's original Hoodrat, Stephanie McCaffrey.

**McCaffrey's teammate in Chicago, this next player is also an economics graduate from Princeton. I guess those two and StephMac will be having in-depth discussions about the stock market while the rest of the team is watching another replay of Pitch Perfect. After five seasons with the Red Stars, this Sellersville, PA native is returning home to be a part of the Hearts. Jennifer Hoy.

**The first defender being introduced tonight, she has played for the Washington Spirit alongside Ali and Diana, for the Houston Dash, and last season for North Carolina with our next player. She has stood tall and proud for the rank-and-file in the league and will be our team's player representative with the NWSLPA. Stephanie Ochs.

**The first of our three USC graduates, this former and now current teammate of Steph Ochs played both soccer and lacrosse at Southern Cal before joining the Western New York Flash. Having won an NWSL championship with them in 2016, she moved with the team when it re-located to North Carolina. The club shrink, Elizabeth Eddy.

**Another Southern Cal alum, this player was a mainstay on US Youth National Teams from the age of 12, including a call-up to the U23 team when she was 16. She was a Hermann Trophy finalist last year and led the Trojans to the NCAA championship, defeating West Virginia in the final. She represents the future of the Hearts and we are excited to see her on the field for us. Carm's main rival for the club's hair goddess award, Morgan Andrews.

**The last of the Californians, her and Morgan both come to the Hearts by way of the Boston Breakers. She had three shutouts in five appearances for the team in her rookie season and will prove to be a reliable backup to Steph in net here. Sammy Jo Prudhomme.

**Another local product, this player spent her college years at Syracuse before making the squad at Sky Blue FC via open try-outs before the 2016 season. A solid defender and, like Steph Ochs, a potential asset up front, Erin Simon.

**Our team's yang to Steph McCaffrey's yin, this forward left the University of Florida ranked second at the school in career goals, behind only Abby Wambach. A native Fayetteville, GA, the same town that produced Kelley O'Hara, she will be expected to challenge for playing time and the team's golden boot. Savannah Jordan.

**We wrap up with our two international signings. Both members of Mexico's 2015 World Cup team, this duo opened the eyes of many when they publicly came out last year, much to the dismay of their national federation and the team's fans. Having spent a season together in Iceland, they return to North America to test their mettle against some of the best players in the world. First, a defender who spent time with Kristie in Boston and Ali and Diana in Washington, Bianca Sierra.

**And finally, her partner in crime and a goal-scoring machine, racking up 31 tallies in 36 appearances this past year, Stephany Mayor.

The crowd gave a rousing ovation once Stephany had taken her place on the stage. A short musical interlude allowed everyone to leave the stage and prepare for the next part of the evening, the uniform and logo release. Those who would be debuting the team kits went to change, while Kristie and Steph joined Sam, Abby, Lindsey, and Emily backstage to wait for their time to go. Ali and Carm talked for a few minutes outside of earshot.

Ali: I think it's going to happen tonight, finally.

Carm: What, Kriegs?

Ali: Steph and I becoming an "us". We've talked circles around it over the past three or four days, sized one another up, even come close to kissing at least once. I've seen her at her utmost bottom and didn't run. She's seen me shaken a bit by the fear of being outed and hasn't left my side. I'm ready for her, and I hope that she's ready for me.

Carm: You deserve each other. I couldn't wish for anything better than my two best friends being together.

Carm gave Ali a big hug, which was reciprocated, Ali tousled Carm's classic pouf, knowing that it gets on her nerves to have her hair messed-up.

Wendy, Erica, and Ali returned to the stage to handle the unveiling of the logo and uniforms.

Wendy: When we first thought about what we wanted our logo to look like, we felt that we should have something with linking hearts, as a symbol of the togetherness that our team would display on and off the field. When I saw this one design on the Internet, it took my breath away because it was EVERYTHING that we as an organization would hope could represent us both in the community as well as on the national and international women's soccer stage. Can we have it flashed up on the screen? It is four interlocking hearts, representing the four positions on a soccer team: goalkeeper, defender, midfielder, and forward. The colors correspond to the primary one associated with each of the four major sports teams in Philadelphia: red for the Phillies, blue for the Sixers, green for the Eagles, and orange for the Flyers. These colors are incorporated into our uniforms. With that, we proudly present the home and road kits, both outfield and goalkeeper, for our first season in the NWSL.

Wendy: You can currently order replicas on our website, philadelphiahearts dot com, and they should be in our team store at Reading Terminal Market we hope the first week of December, just in time to make one the perfect Christmas present for that soccer-loving person in your life.

The four kitted players left the stage and Erica grabbed the microphone from the podium to deliver her remarks to the gathered crowd.

Erica: When we first started building this roster, I had no idea that the level of players we would have at this point of the process would be so high. I didn't expect to see multiple Olympic medalists land here, nor a World Cup champion, nor top-of-the-line players from each of the three North American national teams' programs. I definitely was not planning to have the starting central midfield tandem for our first season be a pair who have made a combined 291 appearances for their national teams, nor that we'd have the MVP and starting goalkeeper from last year's NCAA national champions. You dream of taking the field for the first time and walking off with a win. That won't be a dream, it will be reality. Do I predict we'll make the playoffs? I honestly don't want to jump to that conclusion given that only two teams from each conference will qualify.

Wendy walked over and cut Erica off. "I wouldn't be so sure that we won't make the playoffs. I have a surprise announcement for our guests and for the team. This afternoon, following the confirmation of all transactions done during the free-for-all period at the start of this week, NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy informed both myself and Bev Priestman, general manager of the Vancouver Legacy, that the NWSL playoffs would expand by one team for the 2018 season. How it will work is that the top two teams in each conference will qualify and be seeded E1, E2, W1, and W2. The third-place team which accumulates the most points over the 20-game schedule will enter as a wild card and will face the lower-ranked of the two second-place teams. The semifinals are set up so that E1 plays W2 and W1 plays E2."

The crowd's reaction to the announcement was a combination of slightly stunned and moderately encouraged.

Erica: I guess the boss just heaped higher expectations on me. I reckon we're now sort of expected to contend for that wild-card spot if not take it. With the squad we currently have, and the future additions from the college draft, tryouts, and discovery selections, there is no reason to believe we can't finish third in the East and out-point the Western Conference's third-place team. Next, I'd like to bring up our captain, a woman I have known for several years both through my time on the US National Team's coaching staff as well as my years in State College, as she and other alums would come back to campus for events during the fall. Sidenote: We will be at the NCAA second and third-round games at Penn State tomorrow and Sunday, with the team being introduced at halftime of tomorrow night's Penn State-Georgetown game. The fact that she landed in our lap to be chosen at the top of the Expansion Draft, well, we couldn't turn down the opportunity to bring her back to Pennsylvania. Ladies and gentlemen, Ali Krieger.

As Ali walked up to take the microphone from Erica, Steph McCaffrey noticed that Greg Orlandini was getting poised to pay VERY close attention to her remarks, hoping to glean something that he could use to trot out a story concerning the possible love triangle that he believes is at the center of Alex Morgan's separation. Steph asked Kristie for a pad and pen and jotted two quick notes, one for Julie and one for Wendy. She then asked Lindsey if she could discretely get them to the necessary parties.

After changing back into her formal attire, Steph Labbe went to stand near the back of the room, preparing to watch Ali's speech from a place where she could be unobtrusive but also provide eye-to-eye support for her. Julie brought Sarah, Brian, and Connor back to where Steph was and told her what McCaffrey had written to them. The four of them spread out around the goalkeeper, with the children on either side of her and their parents outside of them. When Ali had reached the front of the stage, she looked around the room and noticed Orlandini standing to her right, about midway back. She continued to scan and eventually caught eyes with Steph at the back of the room, then saw the O'Haras with her and immediately focused on them, ignoring everything in front of her.

Ali: Hello, Philly! Are we having a good time tonight?! After a season that could best be said ended in disappointment, not only in how we went out of the playoffs but also in how I played in that semifinal match, I was ready to look at the possibility that the game had come to pass me by, that Father Time had arrived to pull me away from the field and move me onto the next chapter of life. At an informal gathering in Las Vegas to celebrate Steph Labbe's birthday, three players who are now teammates of mine with the Hearts in a way talked me out of retiring and instead gave me some encouragement that a positional change might negate my losing battle to time and still could utilize my defensive strengths. I'm sure Carm socked away the conversation the four of us had and brought up the concept to Erica when she returned to Philadelphia. Once the Pride left me unprotected, I came up to Philly to spend a few days with Carm and look around at how things were coming together for her and the rest of the staff. We talked a bit and after Christine Sinclair was designated by Vancouver as their first choice, Carm asked me if I'd consider being part of the Hearts, telling me that she and Erica had discussed moving me to defensive midfield in the same way that Julie Johnston was being deployed by the Red Stars and the US National Team. I had played the position some at Penn State and also in my last year in Washington in front of Steph Labbe. I guess I'm telling you all of this to say that I am proud to be the first captain of this team and we will make the city of Philadelphia proud of us through our play, our engagement in the community, and in standing up to those around us who want to deny us our humanity because it doesn't fit their view of society. That brings us to the final part of our program, and I ask that our team's version of the Honeymooners do the honors. Kristie Mewis and Steph McCaffrey.

Ali walked toward the pair and hugged them both before leaving the stage and making her way around the outside of the room to where Steph was standing. She slid up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She thanked her for her support during the speech and that she had a surprise for her. Ali asked Sarah if she could take a picture of the two of them. The two women stood next to each other, angled so that they would look comfortable in the photo. Ali slipped her right arm behind Steph's back and grabbed her left hand, weaving her fingers into hers out of view of the pose. Steph squeezed Ali's hand before letting it go, telling her in a non-verbal way that she was ready to be an us with her.

Kristie: It's not every day that I get to heap praise on my little sister, but this is no ordinary day. On October 14th, following a 1-0 loss to the Portland Thorns in the NWSL championship game, my sister Sam and her teammate Abby Dahlkemper walked over to the Courage's supporters' section after receiving their runners-up medals. They then did something that should not have surprised anyone, since the two of them have been teammates for the past seven years, first at UCLA and then with Western New York and North Carolina. They posed for a picture together so Steph and I could post it to our company's Instagram page and eventually on Sam's personal page on our website. I knew that the two of them had planned to "come out" after the match, but didn't know how they wanted to do it. When I went to snap the picture, Abby leaned over and pecked Sam on the temple, something that I had seen a million times since the start of their relationship six years ago. The joy and pride I felt in the two of them taking that step in front of their own fans was something I didn't think would happen until their possible wedding day. I didn't expect that a small contingent of their fans would become somewhat nasty about the display, vowing to never support the club again until the two of them had been cut or traded. A few minutes later, on the other side of the stadium, a pair of Thorns, friends of my sisters, made their own statement by using Emily's comedic genius and timing to kiss one another instead of Lindsey's MVP trophy. The reaction from THEIR fans was deafening, with a few jumping over the barricades to grab selfies with the couple. Most of you know about what has happened over the past month at US National Team matches and the protest at the USSF Board of Directors meeting last Monday. Due to fears for their safety, three of the four were scratched from Sunday night's match-up against Canada. It was at this point that our club's leadership decided that the four of them deserved recognition for doing something that a few years ago would have been akin to lighting yourself on fire. They created the Hearts of Gold Award, which is to be given "to individuals who through selfless acts of love contribute to a more thorough expression of the emotion in society", and these four will be the first recipients of the award. Before we present it to them, I know my loving Hoodrat has a few words of her own.

StephMac: You're lucky I love you, Kratch, or you'd be sleeping on the couch tonight.

The guests laughed, while Sam and Abby backstage snickered at their banter.

Abby: Think we'll ever get like that, Sarm?

Sam: No, because neither one of us is THAT screwed-up in the head. Besides, I prefer this way of teasing you.

Sam leaned down and stopped her lips mere inches from Abby's, tempting her to come after them. After a bit of bobbing so that Sam's lips stayed out of Abby's reach, the shorter defender juked back before springing her head forward and catching his girlfriend's lips with her own.

Abby: Not funny, but at least I got you in the end.

StephMac: When I was their age...who am I fooling? I AM their age! When I was sent to the Breakers in a draft-day trade in 2015, Kristie and I had been together for three or four years, but at the time teammate relationships were taboo around the league. Because we were playing in the same city where we grew up, it was never uncommon to see the two of us together at events in the off-season. Following that season, Kristie wanted us to go public, believing that under a new coach we'd be able to be together on and off the field. I was hesitant because I'd presumed it would mean them moving one of us. Fast forward to July 2016, when the club's management decided that they wanted more offensive firepower for a team that was struggling to score or pick up points. They chose to off-load me to Chicago for a handful of draft picks and an international slot they could use on a forward. The week after I arrived in Chicago, I decided that Kristie was right and that we should go public and put the burden back on the Breakers to defend their not keeping us together. Following that season, Kristie was sent to DC, thus removing both of us from the cocoon of Boston. Over the past year or so, I have come to appreciate the fan support and fellow player support we have received around the league for becoming official. I thought our fight against the system would make it so that when Sam and Abby decided to make the leap, it wouldn't spring up any askance looks. I was wrong, and it pains me to see what the two of them have dealt with in the past month. HOW DARE ANYONE attempt to deny them their right to love who they want!

At this point, Steph started to get a little choked-up.

StephMac: Watching my best friend and my future sisters-in-law be dragged through the mud because some people have an antiquated view of what is "right" hurts me, and I know it hurts my dear Kristie, and I won't let the vultures who have sought to harass, embarrass, or humiliate my family, my teammates, and my friends get away with it. Before I bring out our honorees, one final thing. On the day of the Expansion Draft, Kristie, Sam, Abby, and myself were at the brownstone we share during the off-season in Boston, following along via the NWSL website. When Kristie was selected along with Jen Hoy, I thought there was little chance that I would be picked up by the Hearts. That likelihood seemed even slimmer when they took Savannah Jordan from Portland. Not realizing the game that Wendy and Erica were playing with the league and with the Legacy, I had resigned myself to staying with the Red Stars for 2018 and dealing with another season apart from the other half of my heart. I was shocked when I saw my name come up at the end of the Hearts' draft list and even more surprised to get a phone call from Carm not even 15 minutes afterwards to discuss my college transgression concerning a certain Pennsylvania university. It showed me that this team would care about its players, would make sure that we were protected from and defended against unfair and sensationalist journalists, and that we could freely be who we were with who we wished. I will fight to the death for this team on the field and even harder off it so that those who have yet to find the courage of the four women we honor tonight can one day love out loud. Welcome to the stage our inaugural recipients of the Hearts of Gold Award, Samantha Mewis and Abby Dahlkemper of the North Carolina Courage and Lindsey Horan and Emily Sonnett of the Portland Thorns.

The four women received a rousing ovation as they came out to accept the award from Kristie and Steph. Lindsey made a few remarks before handing the mic to Sam, who summed up her feelings succinctly.

Sam: The Hearts deserve a lot of respect for going against the grain and embracing love in all its forms, and I'm honored that we were chosen to receive this award. To my sisters, I love you so much for showing me that I don't have to fear the fan reactions we've faced since going public. To Frick and her sit-down comedian other half, thank you for joining us that night in our declaration of love for one another by proclaiming your own love story to the world as well. Finally, to the one person for whom all the strife, all the turmoil, and all the tears is made worthwhile, my Abae. I could never have come out like that after the final if it weren't for your steadfast love and support, and the belief that we could never get to forever if we were still hiding who we were from others. I love you with everything I am, and hope that someday we can take that final step like Erin and Ella did after the 2015 World Cup, or like I hope the other two couples on this stage do at some point in the future.

As the six of them turned to leave the stage, Emily grabbed the mic and said, "Remember, tip your servers. They don't do what they do just to hear my jokes." Lindsey walked back and slowly dragged Emily back stage. Another musical interlude occurred while the room was re-set for the meet-and-greet portion of the evening, where attendees could get autographs and pictures with the players, staff, and honored guests.

**********

The players, coaches, and honored guests were seated at a series of tables, making one big table for the 22 of them. Wendy was first, followed by Erica, Carm, and Kristin. Next was Ali, followed by Steph Labbe and the rest of the team in numerical order aside from Steph and Kristie and Bianca and Stephany, who were paired in the line at McCaffrey and Bianca's numbers (9 and 15). Sam, Abby, Lindsey, and Emily rounded out the procession.

The attendees began making their way down the tables, getting a full-color 8x10 of the team's road jersey (orange body with green edging) from Jason Dambach (Erica's husband) at the start of the line. While signing the posters, Ali and Steph held hands inconspicuously under the table, as did Kristie and her Steph. When Sarah got to the two veterans, she had Brian take a picture of her with them. Connor got one with Steph and a pair of signed goalkeeper gloves from her. Brian asked Steph McCaffrey if he could get a picture with her, Kristie, and the other three couples in attendance for his office wall. Steph, Kristie, Bianca, and Stephany left their seats and went to the end of the procession to pick up the other four and they went outside the room to pose for the photo, Connor at the ready with his phone. A number of the employees from lululemon at King of Prussia Mall asked Steph if she could pose with them for a photo for a store circular they were looking to print for the holiday shopping season. The four of them went around the table and stood behind the Canadian goalkeeper, with Carm playing camerawoman for them.

Jonathan Tannenwald made his way to the head of the line, followed by Greg Orlandini and Lauren Green, a freelance women's soccer and gymnastics writer based in Philadelphia.

Jonathan: Wendy, I hope this is what you were hoping for when you announced this event for the club's big splash.

Wendy: I couldn't be more pleased with the turnout or the way the formal program went. I also felt that having an event where fans could get up-close-and-personal with our athletes where they were on a more equal surface would help tear down some of the barriers that exist between the two segments.

Jonathan: I know we did an interview just before the Expansion Draft where you laid out the club's philosophy and draft plans. Now that you have a roster of reasonable size, I was wondering if perhaps I could meet with the entire staff, including Ali and Steph?

Wendy: How soon are you looking to do this? Our schedule for tomorrow and the weekend has us out of town for good portions of that time as Erica announced earlier, and Ali and Steph will head back to Orlando and Edmonton on Monday morning. The next time I foresee the six of us being together again is at the College Cup.

Jonathan: That will be fine. I have some time for this since it's a long-form piece for the Sunday Inquirer ahead of the USC Convention and the two drafts.

Wendy: Drop me an email so I know to work it into the schedule for our time in Orlando.

Jonathan: Thanks.

Greg went around Jonathan to talk to the other coaches and eventually stopped in front of Ali.

Greg: Lovely event. This is the Ali Krieger that I presumed we'd be getting when the Hearts drafted you, not the passive-aggressive type that I've come across since your arrival in Philly.

Ali: Having a good time, Greg?

Greg: It's always great to be around soccer people and other media persons with whom I can rub elbows and swap story ideas.

Steph: I hope you're not giving Tannenwald any bright ideas about how to cover us between now and the start of preseason.

Greg: Why would I do that, Steph? Surely, YOU have nothing to hide given the turn-of-foot you made in Rio from one of your teammates to another Olympian.

Steph: Please, this is supposed to be a friendly event. There is no need to bring your muckraking into this forum.

Greg: Fine, but just know that I won't be giving up on this Morgan story and what it might or might not have to do with members of our home team.

Greg continued down the line and was stopped briefly by Steph McCaffrey, who also had a couple of words for the man. He decided to leave the room and attempt another pass at some of the players following the event. Jonathan and Lauren continued down the tables, each pitching ideas for stories that they'd want to write involving the players. Lauren asked Steph Labbe about her little exchange with Orlandini and was given a brief rundown of his harassment of Ali and now her. Lauren asked Steph if the "out" players on the Hearts would be interested in doing a group interview with her for submission to a pro-LGBT media outlet. Steph told her that she was game, but that it'd be best to pitch it to Kristie and Steph if she wanted a wider net cast among the team since her connection with the club is more to the coaching staff and the veterans than the younger players.

As the line thinned out, Lindsey noticed that Greg was still in the hallway, being a bit conspicuous about his desire to question some of the Hearts after things wrapped up. She walked over to Brian and pointed out Greg to him, then the two of them went to Wendy and Erica, where Brian informed them of his offer to Steph earlier concerning his harassment of Ali. Wendy exchanged business cards with Brian and said she'd be in touch early next week after the club leadership discussed the situation.

A number of players were making plans for the evening when Greg returned to the room and approached Lindsey, inquiring as to her conversation with the Hearts' management. Steph McCaffrey, having had just about enough of him, told Kristie to get Sam, Abby, and Emily out of there and walked around to the front of the multi-table configuration to give the journalist a few more words. Jen walked down to where Diana was and, after a brief discussion, walked back up to her place next to Steph Labbe in the line.

Jen: Get Ali to safety. Take my room key and go to the hotel. Diana and I aren't using our room since she's staying with Carm and I'm commuting from Sellersville this week. Protect her. We're both worried that that guy will try to either tail you back to Carm's or try to beat you there and wait outside until you arrive.

Steph: Thanks, Jen. See if the two of you can keep him occupied with Steph and Lindsey until we can get away.

Jen walked back down to Diana and asked if she had any ideas for a diversion. Diana thought of one and joined Lindsey and Steph McCaffrey.

Diana (to Greg): I'm shocked that in all of your inquisitions with our players, you haven't asked about who is or isn't gay.

Greg: You offering some dirt or just hot air? I know that your friends won't be happy if you hang some of their dirty laundry out to dry.

Diana proceeded to out herself to the journo and inform him about her relationship with Rhian.

Greg: God, how many tribadists does this team HAVE?!?!

Hearing that disparaging remark, Stephany was enraged and began cursing at Greg in Spanish. As the competing voices rose, Ali and Steph slipped away and went directly to the parking garage. Wendy and Brian left the room and she asked him to start the process of filing a harassment lawsuit against Greg on behalf of the club. She also inquired as to whether it could be amended in the future to include individual players who were specifically targeted by him, which he said was possible.

**********

Steph put Jen's room key into the scanner and unlocked the door. Once Ali was inside and she had put out the "Do Not Disturb" sign and locked the door behind her, Steph walked over and wrapped her arms around her, holding her up while also leaning against her so that she might not fall herself. They stayed in this position for probably a good 10 minutes or so, before Ali suggested they move to one of the beds so both of them could stretch out and provide one another comfort like the previous night during Steph's attack.

Once on the bed, Ali leaned into Steph and rested her head against her chest. Steph leaned back so her head was on top of the pillows resting against the headboard. Ali nestled into her shoulder and placed her left hand on Steph's heart. Steph moved her right hand onto Ali's left and weaved her fingers in between hers. The two of them looked at one another for a bit before Ali spoke.

Ali: I've been waiting all week to do this.

Ali scooted up a little further on Steph's shoulder and, using her right arm which was underneath her shoulders, tipped her face towards her, allowing her to leave a peck on her lower lip. She then left another one on it and when she slightly split her lips to take Steph's lower one between hers, the muscular brunette split hers and pressed down on Ali's upper one. The pair spent a couple of minutes letting their mouths communicate what their hearts had already come to realize. When they broke, Ali returned her head to Steph's shoulder and pecked the underside of her chin.

Steph: Are we an us now?

Ali: I believe so. That is, if you want to be.

Steph: Good, because I'm falling for you, fast and hard.

Ali: What a coincidence. Me too.

The pair exchanged another kiss, then got up and left to return to Carm's place.


	17. Conflicted

Friday morning for the Hearts' staff consisted of handling business ahead of the team's trip to Penn State for today's NCAA tournament second-round matches. Wendy contacted Arnim Whisler, owner of the Chicago Red Stars, as she promised Sam that she would do last night.

Wendy: Arnim, you've seen the turmoil that has been surrounding the Women's National Team, right?

Arnim: Yeah. How can anyone ignore the players' plight the way Jill and the fed seem to be doing?!

Wendy: Sam Mewis was in town along with the other three "sheroes" from the NWSL championship post-game as honored guests at our Hearts United gala last night and asked me if we'd be interested in having her and Abby on the Hearts. I told her that we don't have the resources to make a viable offer to Paul Riley for them, but that other teams might be in better position to do so and that I'd help where I could in finding them one. That's why I'm calling you.

Arnim: Sam Mewis and Abby Dahlkemper as possible Red Stars....after having Kristie here briefly and Steph for the last year-plus, I think that they would definitely be accepted by our fan base and could fit in well with the team we currently have. I don't want to make this kind of move without the input of our new head coach, but given who it will be, I think he'd be quite interested in having those two on his roster.

Wendy: So you've got someone?

Arnim: Yes. We have a press conference scheduled for 10am on Monday to announce his hiring. Given what he has done in his previous stops, I feel he is the absolute right person to take the talent we have and get it over the hump to an NWSL title game and ultimately a championship.

Arnim received an email alert from the US Soccer Federation and read through it quickly.

Arnim: Guess we need to make alternate plans for our coach's unveiling. Dan Flynn is going to address the events of the past month pertaining to the Women's National Team on Monday at 9am at Soccer House.

Wendy: Think any heads will roll?

Arnim: Could happen. Dan is much more results-oriented than Sunil, and the results from the two Canada matches can't be encouraging to a national team program that has never had a serious challenge for supremacy in the region until now. I just hope our hire doesn't get stolen out from under us if Dan IS making a coaching change.

Wendy: What can I tell Sam about our conversation?

Arnim: Tell her that we're interested, but will wait for the new coach to weigh in on it. I'll try to contact her on Tuesday. The four of them still live together in the off-season, right?

Wendy: Yes. Sam and Abby were there when we contacted Kristie and Steph about their being chosen by us in the expansion draft. While I have you on the phone, I was wondering if you'd consider a trade of picks with us in the January draft, say 9 and 35 for 13 and 25?

Arnim: We'd get the equivalent of a late-first and late-second round pick in exchange for you moving up four spots and getting our end-of-the-third round selection, am I right?

Wendy: Pretty much how I'd see it. You can possibly get the same player at 13 that you would at 9 and would have another useful pick to start the third round, or package them to snag Vancouver or Washington's first-rounder.

Arnim: I'm game. We'll see what happens with the rest of the NCAA tournament and can discuss this again after you have a better idea where your preferred target might land, since I'm sure you're wanting to move up from 13 to get a specific player.

Wendy: Correct. Anyways, I'll let you go. I hope all goes well with your impending hire and hopefully you'll be able to bring Sam and Abby to the Windy City.

Arnim: Take care, Wendy.

**********

The Hearts' players spent the morning doing publicity work for the club. The official as-of-now team picture was taken, along with head shots and a short run-through of the PSA Ali has in mind for Valentine's Day. The plans are to shoot it when the team is in town for the USC Convention and NWSL draft in January, possibly including one or more of the team's newest players.

At noon, the Hearts' players and staff got aboard their coach and departed Philadelphia for State College, a 3 1/2 hour trip. Stephanie Ochs was excused from today's events due to Morgan Brian's wedding tomorrow in Atlanta. She flew out this morning with Sam, Abby, Lindsey, and Emily. Jen Hoy is catching an early-morning flight tomorrow to be Danielle Colaprico's +1 at the event.

On the road to Happy Valley, the various college contingents engaged in a bit of good-natured ribbing, with Jen and Diana giving Savannah a bit of lip and Carm and Ali trashing all three of them. Erica is staying out of this, talking with Wendy about which players they want to be watching in anticipation of their six selections in the college draft. Wendy informed Erica about her talk with Arnim and his amenability to a pick flip in order for them to move up to get Becca Quinn at 9. They also had a preliminary discussion about what goodies they want from the Dash if they chose to send them the number one pick, settling on a pair of defenders and the Hearts kicking in a late-round pick to balance the scales. Steph Labbe and Sammy Jo were talking near the back of the bus, connecting like only goalkeepers can do.

Steph: You know....if you stare at Savannah's bun long enough, you can almost imagine it growing.

Sammy Jo laughed at that vision, because it is funny. She tapped Savannah on the shoulder and relayed the thought to her. The forward lightly jabbed her new teammate and then stuck her tongue out at Steph for making the original comment.

Steph: Serious question, girls. How do the two of you deal with having girlfriends with such uncontrollable hair? I've been best friends with Carm for most of my national team career and we've roomed together on and off in that time. It always amazes me how much product she keeps on hand to manage the varying configurations her mop takes. It would frustrate me to date someone like that, since I'm more into snap backs and ponytails to keep mine under control.

Sammy Jo: It's a challenge, I'll give you that. On the field, you're hoping she doesn't get it caught in something if she leaves it down. Off the field, it's not much fun trying to play with it and getting your fingers tangled up in a strand.

Savannah: You're lucky in that you can actually DO THAT to her. Mine is a giant, like the two of you, so I can only mess with the bottom part of her do. The top is totally out of reach unless she's sitting down or I'm on her back. I'm sure you've seen some of those pictures on Instagram. It's one way we're able to be public about our relationship without people turning their noses up at us.

Sammy Jo: You excited to see her tonight?

Savannah: Heck yeah! I haven't seen her play live this season, and we haven't seen each other since she came to Portland just after I returned from Scotland.

Steph: You two are a cute couple, and you seem to have fun together. I hope you'll introduce her to the team. What year is she at Florida?

Savannah: Junior, so she'll be draft-eligible next January.

Steph: I'm sure Wendy and Erica will be eyeing her closely this weekend, thinking ahead.

Savannah: Are they serious about trying to get couples together on the roster?

Steph: You see that we already have two. There are rumors of a third coming by way of the draft, and that doesn't count Sammy Jo's pairing.

Sammy Jo: She and I don't want it to be public knowledge yet, even though people have suspicions about the two of us.

Savannah: We're dishing about OUR love lives, Steph, and you're just sitting there taking it in. Care to fess up on your current situation?

Steph: It's complicated, VERY complicated. There's the one I'm physical with, the one I'm emotionally connected with, and now one that I think will eventually replace both of them.

Sammy Jo: That IS complicated! And I thought trying to decide between two teammates at SC was a problem.

Savannah: I know that you were dating one of your Canadian National Team teammates before the Olympics, then you moved onto one of the cyclists. Anything new or different there?

Steph: Georgia is the one I'm connected to emotionally. One of my former teammates in Washington is the behind-closed-doors one. And the third one......she's everything one could wish for. Charming, intelligent, beautiful, and those eyes and smile, they just disarm you.

Sammy Jo: The six of us should try and meet up at the College Cup and have dinner or something. I know we'll be there since we're defending champs and the soccer alums want to have one last party before we hand over our title.

Savannah: I'll work to be there and I hope Sarah will be as well, either in one of the semis or in the stands with me.

Steph: The two of us are planning on it, since she still lives in Orlando and Wendy and Erica want me along with them at the games to help with evaluating the goalkeepers both from the stands and in one-on-ones. As you know, the relationship between the keepers sets the tone for the rest of the team. We're expecting to add one in January in preparation for me being gone for chunks of 2019 and 2020 due to the World Cup and Olympics.

The bus pulled off US-322 and headed into State College. After a few minutes on city streets, the team arrived at Jeffrey Field and disembarked for a evening of fan interaction and team bonding.

**********

Following a fun pair of games where Diana and Jen's Princeton Tigers went down to Savannah's Florida Gators 2-1 on her girlfriend Sarah Troccoli's 83rd-minute goal and Penn State dispatched Georgetown 3-0, the team was on its way back to Philly. Ali had fallen asleep on Steph's shoulder in the back row of the bus, her left hand in Steph's and their right arms wrapped around one another. Diana noticed them and was prompted by the sight to take a quick pic with her phone, then sent it to Rhian.

DMath: Our keeper and captain together. Knew they'd pair up.

RhiRhi: They cute, like us. Love you, mon coeur.

DMath: Love you too, ma belle.

As the team got closer to home, a number of players got messages on their phones.

PanickyPetunia (to Kristie): We did it! Details to come.

DannyC (to Jen): Change in plans. Call when you get home.

KO (to Savannah): Road trip! Will fill you in tomorrow morning. Hope you're enjoying Philly and congratulate Sarah for us on her GWG tonight.

Pressy23 (to StephMac): You and Kristie free for dinner tomorrow night? Julie and I will land in Philly at 5:20pm.

STroccoli (to Savannah): Thanks for the autograph and the congratulations hug and kiss, bae. See you on Sunday? [SavvyJ: Of course! Can't let my girl face Penn State without me there to channel her some good juju. Sleep well, love, and know you're with me even when we're apart. XOXO]

The bus got back to the Hearts complex around 1am and the players said their goodbyes to one another as a number of them would be flying home tomorrow, leaving only Steph Labbe, Ali, Kristie, Steph McCaffrey, and Savannah still in Philly until Monday.

**********

Danielle: She called it off.

Jen: Really?!?! I knew that Emily and Sam talked about getting involved if nothing changed. So what's going to happen tomorrow?

Danielle: She will write Fabrice a letter for her parents to give to him after we're a fair distance away from Atlanta. We haven't decided yet where we're going. Most likely north or west of here. I think she's trusting Sonnett with figuring out a good hiding-out place for us.

Jen: If I fly down, will you still be there?

Danielle: Let me check.

Danielle asked Sam what time they were departing for their road trip tomorrow because Jen might want to join up with them.

Danielle: Sam says somewhere around 9am.

Jen: My flight gets in at 8:07. I'm already packed and can go straight to the airport from the complex after we hang up.

Danielle: You might be waiting a bit at Hartsfield, but one of our vehicles can swing by and get you on our way out of Fayetteville.

Jen: Give me the details, girl! What happened to get Moe to change her mind?

Danielle: More like what happened that caused her to change her own mind.

========{flashback to earlier in the evening}========

Following the rehearsal dinner, the wedding party and a few others went back to Kelley's parents' house, where they were staying for the weekend. After everyone changed into comfy clothes, Kelley broke out a couple bottles of wine and some glasses. Once the glasses were filled and all the women had some liquid courage in front of them, Emily started in with needling her best bud and first conquest. Danielle added a few more memories of her time with Morgan, both in Charlottesville and the few weeks at the end of this past season when they played together with the Red Stars. Lindsey and Sam dropped a couple of tidbits of their national team travels and Julie shared a couple of anecdotes from their first camp together, before they had graduated from Santa Clara and Virginia. Kelley was fairly quiet, taking in the information that the other women were dishing on their friend. After Moe's former Dash teammate, Cari Roccaro, told a story from one of the team's road trips, Sam brought up her conversation with Wendy at Hearts United.

Sam: With all the hate being dished out on Abby and myself, I'm looking to get us out of North Carolina for our own mental and physical safety. At last night's event in Philly, I talked with their GM about possibly joining their club. She told me that they didn't have the goods to get us from Paul, but she'd call around the league and see who might, with the Red Stars being the first place she thought of.

Moe: So you and Abby could end up being teammates with me, Danny, CP, and JJ?

Sam: Maybe not all of you, because the club would have to give some players of value to the Courage to bring us aboard.

Julie: I heard from Arnim this morning and he said that our new coach would be announced on Monday. He'd like to have a couple of players in Chicago for the unveiling and to get acquainted with the new boss.

Christen: Any idea who it is?

Julie: He didn't say, but claimed that we'd like the choice given his track record in WPS and NWSL.

The ladies went back to joshing the bride and teasing one another. Morgan sat back and began thinking about what was to come for her and Fabrice.

I look around this room and see so many memories, so many parts of my life in one place. 

To my right, Danny, who was supposed to help me get the urges out so I could go forward with Fab and not still want women. Didn't happen. Caught the feelz for her and now I can't put our fling on the back shelf.

On my left, my maid of honor and first female partner. She is so in love with Lindsey and I realize I should have done something about us before I left school. I still want her, but that ship has most likely sailed.

Julie...my fellow New New Kid, a great friend and confidant. I see the struggles she's having trying to juggle Zach and Christen and wonder if I want to have to do that in order to be happy, especially with both of them in the same city.

Sammy....the battling her and Abby have been doing the past month to stay sane with all the hatred being dished out at them, I can't imagine how I'd handle it if people knew about my other side.

Cari....love her to pieces, but I can see she really regrets having let two possible girlfriends slip through her fingers because she couldn't come forth and tell them how she felt before they all went to their next destinations.

Kelley....why have I never told her how she makes me feel? I've wanted to do so for years now, but I guess I'd like to know that if I did, she'd respond the same way.

If I go through with this tomorrow, all of these possibilities will be locked away, never to be brought back to light. Do I want that? I seriously don't know.

Emily tried to bring Moe back to the here and now.

Emily: What's going through your mind, Bean?

Moe: Just how so much of my life has been played out with all of you in this room, and how I will miss the chance to make more memories with you after Fab and I get married.

Emily pondered whether to push the subject, but decided to wait and see if Moe would come around on her own.

Moe: I can't go through with this without telling some of the people here how I'm truly feeling. 

Emily, I should have locked you down before I left UVa, but was too afraid to being committed like that. 

Danny, our fling should have gotten rid of my urges, but it only made me want you more. 

Julie, I knew that you wanted Christen but couldn't get myself to stand up and object to you and Zach tying the knot. 

Sam, I'm proud of you for standing up for Abby and yourself. I wish I had the courage to do that. 

Cari, I've learned from you what true regret is, seeing you still pine for two women who have slipped away due to inaction. 

Lastly, my fellow Georgia girl. I have spent so much time looking up to you, admiring you, wondering how I'd be able to get over my apprehension and attempt to build a deeper relationship with you.

Kelley addressed Moe's desire. "I've been a bit quiet tonight, but that's because I knew that if I were to start speaking, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from saying something that might not go over well with you, Morgan. Stop playing games. We know you love women, probably more than one of us in this room right now. I've never told you how I felt about you because I wasn't willing to let you keep me in a corner while you protected your clean-cut image. I have wanted you since the World Cup and nothing has changed in my mind or heart the last two-plus years. If this means that we can no longer be friends, then that's a sacrifice I am willing to make."

Moe, now stunned, looked at Kelley, then around the room and said, "Then we have a bit of a problem. Truth is, I am too far gone down that road to turn back now, and if it means that I can't have the lot of you along with Fabrice, I guess I will just have to wait to get married until I figure out who among you I want to do that with."

Emily: So the wedding is off?

Moe: Yes, the wedding is off. I will find a way to tell him about what happened and explain who I really am, hoping that he doesn't hate me for it.

Emily and Danielle took hands with Moe and encouraged her about their love for her and willingness to stand by her through what was about to hit over the next 2 or 3 days.

Moe: I have to ask....if I had walked down the aisle, how many of you would have objected when asked?

Emily, Danielle, Lindsey, Sam, Julie, and Kelley all raised their hands.

Julie: I wish Chrissy had done that for me. We would have walked out hand-in-hand if she had. Now, I'm stuck between her and Zach, and I know who I'd rather have in bed with me tomorrow night in Philly.

Christen: Jules, they don't need to know how much you want me. Wait, are you asking me to go home with you tomorrow?

Julie: Yes. Of all the things we've done together, the one thing I haven't done with you is rock your world in my own bedroom.

Christen: Then I guess we need to remedy that. Sam, when are Steph and Kristie going back to Boston?

Sam: Monday, I think. With us down here, there's no real rush for them to get back and I think Ali and Steph enjoy having McCaff around to provide some muscle against the whack-a-doodle journo that's been threatening them.

Christen: Babe, you want to do dinner with Steph and Kristie after we get to town?

Julie: Sure. It will be good to see them together, since that's been so rare over the past couple of years.

========{back to present time}========

Jen: I guess she finally figured out that trying to hide who you really are can come back to hurt you.

Danielle: I should let you get on to the airport and we should try to get a few hours of sleep here. You'll be here in a few hours, and I can't wait to see you. MUAH.

Jen: You too, chica.


	18. The Poisoned Pen

Kill The Hate, Greg!

Lauren Green, PhillySoccerBlog dot com

Thursday night, what should have been a majestic kickoff for our city's newest professional sports team was sullied by the constant intrusions of Greg Orlandini, host of the KYW Philly Soccer Show. He attempted to use his access at the Hearts United gala put on by the Philadelphia Hearts to inquire as to the private lives of the team's players, continuing a pattern of harassment that has lasted more than a week. For a team that has chosen to combat the hatred that has been heaped upon members of the women's soccer community, being caught in the crosshairs by a member of the press in its own backyard is something that is not deserved.

Orlandini seems to have an axe to grind about women in sport, particularly those who choose to love other women in sport. What's his beef? Does he hate women's sports in general? Believe that female athletes should be seen and not heard? Please, Greg, for the well-being of this city and its sports fans who already get a bum rap because of our history with rowdiness, made famous by the booing of Santa Claus at an Eagles' game a number of years ago, KILL. THE. HATE. The Hearts should be commended for embracing the idea that we all should be free to live as we wish, without fear of reprisal or of unethical muckrakers who want to divulge our most intimate secrets for their own personal agendas.

The club has begun the process for a potential harassment lawsuit against Orlandini, believing that he has stepped too far over the line in his attempts to verify facts concerning the legal situation of a former teammate of the Hearts' captain. He has asked on more than one occasion for confirmation of his outrageous theories and his attacks have also been laid-out on other members of the team, including the use of a sexual slur which caused another member of the Hearts to launch into a foreign-language tirade against him. I for one hope they succeed in bringing him to justice, because freedom of the press should not equal freedom to oppress.

**********

Fabrice, 

By the time you read this, I will be about two hours into a journey to finding myself. I have come to the conclusion that I cannot marry you because, although I love you, I am not in love with you, and because I have feelings for a number of other women that would make remaining faithful to you virtually impossible. Please do not hate me. I never told you about my being bisexual because I did not want to be eventually outed and have to face the harassment from the media and fans that I have now seen friends and loved ones of mine experience. I wish you the best in getting over me and in finding someone who can love you as you deserve.

Morgan


	19. Out of Bounds

Julie and Christen arrived at Philadelphia International Airport under the cover of darkness, as their flight to Chicago to attend the press conference for their new head coach flew out at 6:05am. With such an early flight, the pair thought the papos wouldn't be out and about, so they had their guards down a bit, holding hands and being cinnamon-roll sweet with one another. Unbeknownst to them, there was a lurker scouring the concourses in search of Hearts players leaving Philly today. He noticed the two of them sitting at their gate, with Julie's arms wrapped around Christen's shoulders and her head resting under the left side of her chin. He quickly walked past and found a quiet corner where he could record some comments for his Monday podcast.

Seen at Philly International: Julie Ertz and Christen Press, flying to Chicago. One, why were they in town together? Two, coincidence that they were here while Zach was away with the Eagles? Three, the two didn't look like BFFs but more like GFs while waiting for their flight.

The Red Stars' players' flight was called and the two walked down to enter the plane. Once seated, Christen popped a mild sedative so she could deal with the turbulence.

Christen: Jules, did you really mean what you said on Friday night, that you wished I had stood up to stop you from marrying Zach?

Julie: Yes, I did. I was too scared to do it on my own, so I was hoping that you would step in and objected.

Christen: See, I thought that if I had done that, you would hate me forever and we'd be through. I loved you too much to risk that possibility and stayed quiet.

Julie: After Friday night, I'm not afraid any more of letting people see us together. I know it will eventually bite me somewhere, but that will just give me the impetus to come out fully and commit myself to you completely.

Christen: I know I didn't tell you on Sunday morning, but you were AMAZING the previous night. I don't remember you ever getting me off THAT many times or in so many ways. Usually, I'm the one driving you crazy between the sheets, but it was nice to be on the other end for a change.

Julie: I wanted you to know how devoted I am to you and how much I wanted to be with you in my own bed. You seemed to thank me quite well in the morning, waking me from my slumber by sticking your tongue in my box.

Christen: I've got a couple of surprises for you the next time we're together.

Julie: Tonight, then?

Christen: You're not flying back after the presser?

Julie: No. I booked my return flight for tomorrow.

Christen: Then I guess it will be tonight. I booked a room near O'Hare knowing that I wasn't wanting to fly back to LA today after the early-morning start to get to Chicago.

Julie leaned over and kissed her girlfriend full on the lips, which was reciprocated. Christen then nodded off just as the plane began taxiing toward the runway.

**********

The five Hearts' players still left in Philly (Ali, Steph Labbe, Kristie, Steph McCaffrey, and Savannah) arrived at the airport around 9am and went to check their luggage and get their boarding passes. Steph Labbe was headed back to Edmonton, with her flight leaving at 10:35am. The other four were all on a flight together to Boston, then Ali and Savannah would travel on to Orlando and Atlanta, respectively, with an 11:04am departure time. Still at the airport, Greg followed the five of them toward Concourse D, where the five of them would hang out until Steph had to head down to catch her flight and the other four would move over to their gate in Terminal E.

Kristie and Steph dragged the others to Dunkin' Donuts for some coffee and chat time. A few minutes into their conversation, they were interrupted by their favorite muckraker.

Greg: Fancy meeting you guys here. I heard that the team had left on Saturday for their various points of off-season living. What kept you five in town?

StephMac: Don't you have some other soccer players to bother?

Greg: Not ones that are reluctant to give the press a good story for their readers.

Steph Labbe: It's not our job to give you a story. Our job is to play the game to the best of our abilities and represent Philadelphia and our team in a positive manner.

Greg: You're sure not winning points on that second part the way you've been dealing with my polite inquiries for information on your connection to the Alex Morgan saga or confirming matters of relevance to the city's sports fans.

StephMac: Polite, my ass! You have been trying to get dirt out of us all week, be it propping up your conspiracy theory about some of our players being a party to the demise of Alex and Servando's marriage or whether she has a side chick that played on the same team as her and our captain. I've had enough of it, and I for one would like to see you end up penniless. Steph, do you still have Brian's card?

Steph handed Steph the card and the forward called their volunteer legal counsel.

StephMac: Hi, Brian? This is Stephanie McCaffery from the Hearts....Yes, we have the defendant standing in front of us right now. You can tack on at least two more counts of harassment to whatever you have, with more to possibly follow if he doesn't hit the bricks....Good. Let Wendy know about this and one of us will contact her tomorrow after we're home....Take care, say hi to Julie and the kids for us....Bye.

Greg: What was that all about, and why did you refer to me as the defendant?

StephMac: The club is in the process of filing a harassment lawsuit against you. We're also requesting a temporary restraining order that will hold until the trial. Now tell me, what do you have against women's sports and its athletes?

Greg: I have nothing against women's sports in general, just women who think they're above the rest of the population and act like it when it comes to their private lives. How is a normal, well-rounded, kind gentleman like myself supposed to get anywhere in the women's sports world when their stars either hook up with one another or are in search of a sugar daddy who will either take care of them or will help them cover for their true carnal desires.

StephLabbe: So now the axe you're grinding comes out. You think female athletes owe it to the rest of society to spread their worth around, to be a means of elevation for the general male population. We're damn if we do and damn if we don't. The criticism regarding your punching bag of choice right now is that her man should never have been able to get her.

Greg: That is a legitimate gripe. Their relationship is a case of inside baseball, and Servando didn't deserve someone like Alex because of it. He isn't well-known enough or "good" enough for it to be a decent celebrity relationship, but he also isn't John Q. Public enough for anyone to consider the two of them a true heart match.

StephLabbe: I have a flight to catch shortly and I would like to have a FEW minutes to say goodbye to my teammates. If you don't have anything else, VAMOOSE.

Greg left the players to finish up and went down to Concourse E to wait for McCaffrey and Mewis, as he knew that the flight headed to Boston was departing from that terminal. 

The players walked down to the head of Terminal D, where they hugged their goalkeeper farewell and wished her a safe flight. Kristie and Steph, with Savannah, walked over to Concourse E, leaving Steph and Ali to themselves for a couple of minutes. The two looked into each other's eyes and had a hard time coming up with words to say. Steph took Ali's hands in hers and told her how the past week did more for her peace of mind than did the break from the Spirit. She also complimented Ali again on how HOT she looked on Thursday night. Ali blushed and told Steph how happy she was to have found in her someone who she knew loved her as is, without the need to broadcast it. The two embraced each other tightly for what seemed like an eternity. Upon release, Ali leaned up and kissed Steph on the lips and told her, "Wish me luck, ma bae." Steph giggled at her cute play on her name and gave her the ASL sign for crush along with an air kiss and mouthed to her, "Two Hearts, One Love."

**********

When Ali arrived at Concourse E to meet up with her traveling mates, she saw Steph McCaffrey on the ground, Kristie and Savannah kneeling beside her, and Greg in handcuffs with a pair of officers on either side of him. As they hauled the man away, he yelled at the Hearts' captain, "All of you are dirty dykes and I hope that new hag of yours knows how much of a slut you are." Ali walked over and slapped him. "Got you dead to rights now, Alexandra!" Ali walked over to the other three and helped them get Steph off the ground, then they walked over to the terminal entrance and headed down to the gate for their flight to Boston. Once Steph had sat down, Ali looked her over.

Ali: What happened back there?

Steph: You want the short version or the long one?

Ali: Short. We don't have a lot of time before they will call for boarding.

Steph filled Ali in on the argument that started between her and Greg the minute she, Kristie, and Savannah arrived in Concourse E. Without Steph Labbe around, Greg decided to take a run at Steph and began to insult Kristie and Sam, claiming he had evidence that the three of them were engaged in some kind of swapping arrangement involving Abby. After closing the gap and getting into his face, Steph began reciting some of the opposition research she had conjured up on him while sitting at Dunkin' Donuts, which included three arrests for domestic violence, claims of abuse in two of his divorce trials, and academic dismissal from Temple for plagiarism. He made a threat to out her former teammate Julie Ertz based on what he had seen earlier that day, which caused her to spit in his face. Greg then reached back and decked the forward.

After the four of them were seated on the plane, Ali asked one of the flight attendants if she could get a bag of ice for Steph to keep down the swelling on her jaw. Steph sat between Kristie and Ali, with Ali on the aisle and Savannah across from her. Kristie kept the bag against Steph's face as she rested her head on her shoulder. Once the plane had leveled off following takeoff, Kristie and Steph switched seats so that the former could talk with Ali and the latter could lie back and rest.

Kristie: I've got an idea for the PSA. Steph's actions this past week, and especially today, proved to me that she is the person I want to be my protector always. I'm thinking about asking her that at the end of the filming.

Ali: What?! YOU propose to Steph? That's so not like you.

Kristie: I know, but if I wait for her to do it, it might be two, three years before she gets to that point. We both know that we're in this for the long haul, so why put off the decision?

Ali: I hear ya. I think Ash and I were close to that point once, but I wasn't ready to be out at the time.

Kristie: So how will you tell her about it being over?

Ali: I don't know. I feel like there is no use in trying to dance around it, especially with the buffoon up here chomping at the bit to out me.

Kristie: You gave him a pretty good smack.

Ali: He earned it. Harassing me for two weeks now, and then going on to insult me and insinuate that I am cheating on someone that I haven't even admitted I am with.

Kristie: Steph loves you, you know that, right? The way she stands up for you, the look in her eyes when you're around her, the pride she took on Thursday night seeing what you put together. She really is into you, and I hope the two of you get to where my Steph and I are.

Ali: Thanks. I hope you get the YES when you ask her, and I'll do what I can to help you pull that off.

The two middies side-hugged before Ali switched with Kristie and talked for a few minutes with Steph, thanking her for her defense of everyone this week and her especially on Wednesday and Thursday. Steph acknowledged Ali's gratitude and told her that she had a real winner in her Steph, as how she has defended her and shown her love through it is the same way that she does for Kristie, Sam, and Abby, which is why she was willing to take a punch in standing up to Orlandini.

The plane began descending to Logan International and before long had hit the runway. When it reached its gate, the flight attendants opened the door and the passengers disembarked, walking into the terminal. Once all four were in the airport, Ali asked the others to gather around for a selfie that she could send to the rest of the team. They posed for the pic and Ali attached the caption: Kriegs, SavvyJ, Mewie, and StephyMac, who took a blow to the chops in defense of #OneLove.

After hugging the Boston pair goodbye, Ali and Savannah went down to their gates, which were right across from one another. Once there, the pair talked for a bit.

Ali: I know that we didn't get much of a chance to get to know each other during this past week, but I feel like I got to know you a bit on Friday night watching the pride you took in Sarah scoring the game-winner and how the two of you interacted after the game.

Savannah: After looking up to you as a fan and future professional player, it's been great to actually spend time with you and see how "normal" you are, that you have a sense of humor, that you are as caring and kind up close as you seemed from a distance, and that even someone as put-together as you can turn to mush when around a person who you adore. It's how Sarah makes me feel when we're together, and I found it so cute to see you and Steph trying to hide your couplehood from everyone, even though most of the team could see it written on your faces.

Ali: How do you figure she and I are a couple?

Savannah: Remember there are two sides to everything. While you may have hid your hand-holding from the O'Haras' camera, those of us behind you could see it clear as day. Also, the falling asleep on her coming back from State College.

Ali: What else did you learn this week?

Savannah: How cool this team truly is and will be. I hope that when Sarah is in next year's draft, we'll be in a position to take her.

Ali: Don't worry about us being in position to grab her. We'll make sure we are where we need to be in the order so that she can't be taken before us. We're working on it for Becca Quinn from Duke, trying to decide where to trade up to so we can get her and then taking her teammate and person EJ Proctor later on.

Savannah: Sammy Jo recommended that she, I, and Steph and our women get together for dinner in Orlando when we're all at the College Cup. What's the schedule look like for those days?

Ali: The plan is for the staff and Steph to fly in on Wednesday so we can talk to players and scout the practices on Thursday. Friday and Sunday are the games, and Saturday is right now unscheduled. Thursday night might be the best time for the six of us to meet up, since the players will be at the College Cup banquet and the coaches will probably be looking to connect with their opposite numbers on other NWSL teams or other coaches who are in town. I'll come up with a few options in the area where we can consider going.

Ali's flight to Orlando was called for boarding and she rose to get in line. Savannah and her exchanged hugs and went their separate ways.

**********

Ali got home to her and Ashlyn's condo around 5:30. Ashlyn wasn't there, instead leaving a note for her.

Alex,

Thought it'd be easier to have "the talk" tomorrow after we've both had a decent night's sleep. I'll be home somewhere between 9 and 10am.

Ash

Ali was actually glad to have their place to herself, having been around people non-stop since last Sunday. She turned on Pardon The Interruption and caught up on the happenings from today's two announcements in Chicago.

Sarah Spain: The US Soccer Federation fired women's national team coach Jill Ellis this morning, citing the results of the recent matches against Canada and her response to the protests in Cary and San Jose as factors in the decision. Dan Flynn named a three-person staff to determine the roster for the team's January camp in Los Angeles, those being Seattle Reign head coach and general manager Laura Harvey, Portland Thorns head coach Mark Parsons, and new Chicago Red Stars head coach Paul Riley. Kate, who do you think will eventually be named head coach, and will this three-headed approach to the January roster bring new names and faces into the mix, or possibly return some veterans as we close in on World Cup qualifying?

Kate Fagan: Parsons just won an NWSL title in Portland and I don't see him jumping ship given the team he has. Riley would not have taken the Chicago job if he was serious about national team management. That leaves Harvey as the default choice from this group, but Flynn is really a wild card here. With this being his first hire of note as CEO/interim president, there is no record from which we can predict what he'll look for in a new coach. As for players, I can see the three agreeing to keeping their own in the pool and letting the new coach determine which ones among them get shuffled out.

Sarah: On the Riley front, rumors have it that the club has been approached by two national team players who are seeking a new address following the fall-out of the protests against USSF over the past month. Should the Red Stars try to bring them to Chicago, and who might they give up for the pair?

Kate: If we're talking about Sam Mewis and Abby Dahlkemper, Riley should definitely consider adding them to the roster he will inherit with the Red Stars. As for who goes the other way, Morgan Brian's called-off nuptials means that the trade toward the end of the season that sent her to Chicago really was for naught. Their defensive core is thin, which means finding one that could go to North Carolina will prove to be difficult. Involving a third team might be how this trade comes off.

Ali's phone went off during a commercial. She checked it and saw that Steph Labbe had tagged her in an Instagram picture, with the caption, "The best part of my week in Philadelphia was spending it with this dime. Can't wait to see her again at the College Cup. #teammates #twoheartsonelove"

Ali grinned at the picture of them at the Franklin Fountain and added a comment. "Better save room for real food, as we have dinner plans the first two nights in Orlando. #collegecup #onelove #hearts2018"

Steph commented on Ali's picture from Logan. "Hearts Orientation MVP, Hoodrat."

Ali sent Steph a copy of their picture together at Hearts United, with the following text: "Savannah told me that she saw the backside of this picture, where we held hands, and that we were so cute trying to hide it from the camera. Also said that she could see on our faces that we were something. It made me smile, because that feeling is something I haven't had in a while. Counting the days until you're here in Orlando. Ich bete dich, meine Liebe."

A few minutes passed before Steph's response reached Ali. "Je t'adore aussi, mon amour."

**********

US Soccer Federation - Relieved Women's National Team head coach Jill Ellis of her duties, effectively immediately.

Chicago Red Stars - Named Paul Riley head coach.


	20. Right In Front Of You

Morgan and her posse traveled to Charlotte on Saturday morning, then onto Charlottesville on Sunday. With her, Danielle, and Emily all University of Virginia graduates, they were pretty familiar with where the best places were to lie low for a couple of days. Being more than 8 hours away from Atlanta, they're able to wander about the area without worrying about someone from the groom's family or friends' group tracking them down. The campus was in high spirits as the Cavaliers won their NCAA third-round match on Sunday to set up a quarterfinal against Duke in Durham on Saturday night for the right to go to the College Cup in Orlando the following weekend. On Monday night, the nine of them sat around and talked about what's next for all of them and their plans for Thanksgiving on Thursday.

Danielle: Has anyone thought about how we're all going to get where we need to be for Thanksgiving?

Lindsey: I looked for flights out of Dulles this morning, and I've booked a nonstop one for Emily and I that will leave at 12:30 on Wednesday afternoon.

Sam: Any chance we could travel up with you and then fly out to Boston, or would we have to head to Reagan National to get one?

Lindsey worked her magic on her phone and found a nonstop to Boston that would leave at the same time as theirs to Denver. She shared the finding with Sam, and she booked seats for her and Abby using Sam's credit card information.

Cari (to Jen and Danielle): What would the two of you think about renting a car and just driving back to our places on Wednesday?

Danielle: Can we actually do that?

Cari: Yes, we can. It's around 4 1/2 hours to Philly, under 90 minutes from there to Freehold, and about two hours further to East Islip.

Jen: My car is at the airport in Philly, so if you could drop me there, that would be most helpful.

Danielle: I'm game. It would give me more time with the two of you, not that I wasn't planning to see Jen over the weekend anyhow.

Cari: Then I'll book the car and we can head out in the morning on Wednesday.

Kelley (to Moe): Have you thought about where you want to go or be for the holiday?

Moe: Closer to home, I'd guess. Why?

Kelley: I've got an idea. Now hear me out before you say anything. Virginia is playing Duke on Saturday night down in Durham. I'm thinking we head south on Wednesday, stop in Richmond for a couple of days before driving to Durham on Saturday for the game. Sunday, we can decide if we want to head back to Atlanta or stay in Raleigh for another day or two. We could even decide to drive through to Orlando if you want to go to the College Cup.

Moe: You remember what happened the last time you were in North Carolina for a soccer match?

Kelley: Yes, but that was a different situation. That crowd was AMPED to get after Sam, Abby, and the rest. Going to the game at Duke won't involve any of that, plus we can remain inconspicuous by not sitting in either school's fan section.

Moe: You sure you want to give up Thanksgiving with your family to spend it with me out in the hinterlands hiding from the rest of the world?

Kelley: Morgan, remember what I said on Friday night? Nothing has changed since then. I still want to see if we could end up being something once you're ready to be back out in the world, and if it means missing a holiday with my people to keep you safe and to figure that out, then I think they will understand. They understood when I told them I needed to hit the road with you after you decided to call off the wedding.

Morgan thought about Kelley's offer and figured it would keep her safe from the media hounds who would be trolling around both Atlanta and St. Simon's Island looking for her to re-appear. Besides, she hadn't really had an opportunity yet to spend solo time with her.

Moe: Then that's what we will do. I trust that you have some of the planning done for this, or will take care of that before we depart on Wednesday.

Kelley: Of course.

Emily: Abby, any developments on the finding-a-new-team front?

Abby: Not yet.

Sam got a message from Kristie. "Any idea who your new coach in Cary will be?"

Sam showed it to Abby and the two of them looked at each other. "Paul is leaving? When did that happen?"

Sam asked Kristie and got back the following response: "Sometime today. He's taking over the Red Stars."

Sam: Listen up, everyone. It looks like we might have a new home. Paul was hired today as the head coach of the Red Stars.

Emily: You think he'd be interested in getting the two of you?

Sam: Can't hurt to ask. Arnim told Wendy that he'd contact me tomorrow after they had made their coaching hire and run the idea past him.

Moe: If he takes the two of you, could he possibly ship me off to the Courage? I can't imagine going back to the Windy City after what happened on Saturday and Fabrice still working up there.

Sam: That's not my department, Bean. You for me would be fairly even, but who could they send in exchange for Abby?

Moe: Don't know, but you know that you might make my little Jersey girl here expendable if you end up there with Paul.

Sam: I doubt it. He played me and McCall together in the middle and it worked out fine.

Danielle: Carolina didn't have a 10 like Vanessa. They're going to have to push Sofia up top since they lost Jen and Steph in the expansion draft, which means we COULD play a skinny diamond with the two of us behind Ness and in front of JJ. Would put more pressure on Casey and Arin to get up the park, but not really any different than Taylor and Jaelene were doing for your team.

Sam: Guess we'll see what happens tomorrow when Arnim and I talk.

Kelley felt her phone buzz and reached into her pocket to retrieve the message.

Christen: Jill got the axe! By the way, Julie and I are sort of not quite official.

Kelley hooted and quickly replied back. "Congrats to the two of you, and hell yes to her being chopped."

After answering Christen, Kelley shared the news with the rest of the women, which resulted in a standing ovation from the national teamers. As the hour was getting late, everyone thought it best to turn in. The hotel where they were staying allowed them to book four to a room with a cot brought in to fit a fifth. Lindsey, Emily, Sam, and Abby left and went to their room while Danielle and Jen joined each other on one bed and Kelley and Moe the other, leaving Cari the cot.

**********

Ali struggled to sleep last night, working over in her mind how she wanted to tell Ashlyn her decision about them. She took a shower, hoping that it would clear her mind enough to formulate some kind of explanation for how she had come to feel. Ashlyn returned to their condo just before 9 and made herself a cup of coffee in the Keurig. Ali went to the fridge and re-filled her glass of orange juice. When both had settled in across from each other at the kitchen island, Ashlyn began the conversation.

Ashlyn: It looked like you had a fun week in Philadelphia with your new teammates.

Ali: It was better than I could have dreamed. The players we selected are all really nice and happy for the opportunity to play for a club that won't back down from defending them against unfair criticism or unwarranted hate.

Ashlyn: Heard about the journo who had some run-ins with you and others.

Ali: Believe me, it wasn't pleasant trying to keep him at bay, first with the attempt to get me to out myself at the airport, then catching us on the street and inquiring about Alex's legal issues and whether you or I had anything to do with it. That doesn't count his appearance at Hearts United, where he stirred the pot a little more and forced our general manager to initiate a harassment lawsuit against him, or his literally stalking us at the airport on Monday before we left for home.

Ashlyn: Let me ask a couple of questions before we move on. First, why would he be asking you about Alex and her separation from Servando?

Ali: He has some conspiracy theory that you and Alex have something going and that she's leaving him for you, plus trying to hide her money from him through the use of the separation in order to file for divorce later on when she leaves Orlando and is in a place that isn't a community property state.

Ashlyn thought about what Ali said, because it was pretty spot-on to what actually is Alex's rationale for doing it this way.

Ashlyn: Next, a harassment lawsuit? Isn't that a bit much for someone who seems to be a pest?

Ali: Then you didn't see what he did to Steph McCaffrey at the airport. Decked her square in the jaw after she stood up to him by running off some of his own indiscretions.

Ashlyn: So that's why she looked like she had had oral surgery in your selfie with her and Kristie.

Ali: Yes. She called our legal counsel earlier in the morning after he had tried to gin up some dirt from us at the Dunkin' Donuts in the airport, then did a bit of opposition research on him in case she needed it to back him down.

Ashlyn: She seems to have taken on a bit of an enforcer role for your team, standing up for you time and again when this jerk came a'calling.

Ali: Well, her and Labbe handled a lot of the dirty work in keeping the rest of us protected.

Ashlyn: Speaking of her, I saw the picture she posted of the two of you at some ice cream shop.

Ali: Yeah, the Franklin Fountain. I had seen it mentioned in the Philadelphia edition of "Man vs. Food" and thought we should stop in while in that part of town. One of the owners wanted a picture for his Wall of Fame and told us that his niece is a player and had told him about there being a new women's team in Philly.

Ashlyn: I had never noticed it before, since most of the time I'd see the two of you in your Spirit training gear or uniforms, but you would make a really cute couple if something were to ever happen that led to both of you being unattached in the future.

Ali: Like you and Alex? I saw the two of you after the match in San Jose, and it made me realize that she is really into you, and that she's not shy about letting others know that. I haven't been able to do that for you, and I don't know if I'd ever be able to stand in the middle of a s***storm like what happened there or in North Carolina a few weeks ago and show my support for you.

Ashlyn: Since you brought Alex up, there is something I need to tell you.

Ali: Ash, you don't need to say it. I could see it clear as day, and it reinforced something that I believed was happening inside myself. I had fallen out of attraction with you after your transformation in the time we were apart, and despite wanting to hang on and see if we could still work, the truth is that our time has passed. As great of friends as we were in the beginning and I think still are, the passion side of it isn't there for me any more, and I feel we should end that part of our relationship.

Ashlyn: Break up, in other words.

Ali: That's a little harsh for what I think we need to do. I'd like to think of it as coming to the end of that part of our journey and going our separate ways. You deserve someone who you can be public with, who will hold hands with you in public, who you don't have to protect from the media hounds.

Ashlyn: I've been doing that a bit since she filed the separation.

Ali: How do you feel about doing that?

Ashlyn: Like it's my "job", for lack of a better word, as her friend and teammate to keep the knuckleheads off her back while she figures out how she wants to go forward.

Ali: It's funny that you feel like it's your job, or perhaps duty, to act on her behalf. Steph said the same thing as it related to someone on our team, that there was this "itch" that she had to scratch because she had come to care a lot about her.

Ashlyn: You're going to need to be more specific, because your team has like a half a dozen Stephs at the moment.

Ali: I forget that I need to specify that for people outside the team, because when I'm around them and don't use a last name, they know I mean Labbe. The others I refer to as McCaffrey or Hoodrat, StephOchs, and Stephany.

Ashlyn: That makes sense. It seems to declare a bit of ownership, if you will, that those three are others' Stephs, but this one is mine.

Ali: We're not a thing, if that's what you're getting at.

Ashlyn: No, but you should be in my opinion. I could see it in her eyes after our game in Vancouver that something was different with her, almost like there was a smirk when I told her to tell you I loved you and for her to watch out for you while you were together in Philly. I can also sense it in your voice when you talk about her. She does something for you that I don't, or can't.

Ali: So you agree we should "break up"?

Ashlyn: Alex, you know in your heart that it's not working. I can see that it's not working. You're going to be in Philly next season. I'm sort of entangled with Alex down here, although I don't know what is happening there at the moment. It's probably best that we admit it and move on while we're still capable of being friends and supporting one another in our new pursuits. I don't want to end up hating you, and I am sure you don't want that as well.

Ali: Can we hug it out?

Ashlyn rose and walked behind Ali, wrapping her arms around her. Ali stood up and nestled into Ashlyn's embrace. The two held one another for a while, with some tears falling from both of them, as they grieved the end of their relationship while also finding acceptance in one another's evolution as gay women.

Ashlyn: What do we do now?

Ali: I'll talk to Carm about possibly moving up to Philly full-time after College Cup. I also think we should do a Friendsgiving on Thursday to sort of signify the next phase of our lives. You can invite Alex, while I can call around and see if any of the sort-of locals want to come down for a day or two. Not sure what the Georgia Girls' plans are now that Moe bolted on Fabrice and they're off somewhere hiding out. One of my new teammates, Savannah, who was the fourth person in that selfie, her girlfriend plays at Florida, which is within a couple of hours of here. I'll see if they want to come down early, since she told Steph and Sammy Jo that they were planning to come down for College Cup.

Ashlyn: Sounds like a good idea. I'm thinking maybe Alex and I would like to get away from here next week while the town is invaded by the women's soccer world. Even though all the people we'd want to see about a possible trade will be here, I think solving her legal conundrum might be more important.

Ali: If you need help, I think I have a couple of people that might be willing to assist her, along with your bestie Whitney.

Ashlyn: I forgot she's in law school. Maybe she'll know a bit about the rules for separations and filing for divorce after one. Who are you thinking about that could help?

Ali: Our team has a pair of economics graduates from Princeton, Diana Matheson and Jen Hoy.

Ashlyn: I knew D-Math went to Princeton, didn't remember that she did econ.

Ali: Are we good?

Ashlyn: I think so. I'm sure it will be awkward seeing Alex and I together and us being a little closer than we used to be.

Ali: Just like I'm sure it will be a little odd for you to be around Steph and I at some point in the future.

The pair hugged one another again, then went to do their parts in planning for a festive Thursday celebration with friends new and old.


	21. While You Were Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short re-cap of the time between the previous and next chapters.

* Sam spoke with Arnim and was told by him that Paul was definitely interested in bringing her and Abby to Chicago. She iterated Morgan's desire to get out of Chicago due to the situation regarding her called-off nuptials, which he said he would relay to Paul as they figured out how to make everyone happy with a potential trade.

* Friendsgiving in Orlando consisted of Ali, Ashlyn, Alex, Savannah and her girlfriend Sarah, Kelsey Wys and her FSU teammate Michaela Hahn, back from Cyprus, and Toni Pressley. Fun was had, lots of food eaten and stories swapped, and Alex confirmed to Ali that she filed for separation from Servando so that she could eventually find someone new and protect her assets at the same time. Ali offered the names of her people associated with the Hearts if she wanted some outside help in winning her divorce over him.

* Morgan and Kelley spent Saturday through Monday afternoon in the Raleigh-Durham area, taking in Virginia's 1-0 loss to Duke in the NCAA quarterfinals on Saturday night and popping into the North Carolina Courage's offices on Monday morning to inquire about the possibility of a trade from Chicago to Cary. Throughout the two-plus days, no one hassled the two Georgians, which caused Moe to believe that she could fly under the radar here.

* The College Cup semifinals were set. The opening game on December 1 will pit UCLA against Texas A&M, with the nightcap being Duke and North Carolina in their third match of the season.

* Greg recorded his podcast on Monday night after being released from jail and paying his fine for simple assault. On Wednesday morning, he posted his photos from the airport on his Twitter account under the caption: "Eagles' player's wife stepping out with another woman?" The pics eventually found their way to Zach, who confronted Julie about them on Friday. She gave him full disclosure and packed a bag for the west coast, where her and Christen would spend the next several days working out the wherefores and whys concerning the impending divorce of her and Zach.

* On Black Friday, Kristie took Abby with her shopping, where the two of them worked on finding a suitable ring for Steph for when she would pop the question.

* The road trip north for Jen, Danielle, and Cari went smoothly, with each arriving home safely. Danielle and Jen met in Philadelphia on Saturday to spend time together and engage in a bit of retail therapy following the hectic past week.

* Brian filed a harassment lawsuit against Greg on Wednesday afternoon, with the plaintiffs being the Philadelphia Hearts organization, Ali, Steph Labbe, and Steph McCaffrey. A temporary restraining order was requested, along with a potential gag order. Those requests will be handled in a preliminary hearing on December 4th. A tentative trial date was set for February 12th, with plans for discovery to take place while the team is in town for the United Soccer Coaches convention and NWSL Draft.


	22. Crossing Paths With The Future

Waiting at the Crowne Plaza Orlando for the rest of the Hearts' contingent to arrive, Ali reviewed her notes for tomorrow's College Cup Media Day. The plans are for her to spend time with Becca Quinn, McKayla Paulson, and Joanna Boyles. Steph's flight from Edmonton was scheduled to arrive about an hour before the other four would get in from Philadelphia. Ali was trying to keep her mind occupied with work and not get too overeager to see the other half of her "us", but she was snapped out of her concentrated focus by a pair of strong arms wrapped over her shoulders.

Steph: Good morning, princess.

Ali sighed. "First, it's not morning. Second, I'm not a princess no matter how much you tell me so. Third, why didn't you call me when you landed?"

Steph: I wanted to surprise you. If I waited at the airport for the other four, I wouldn't get any time alone with you before the hustle and bustle of this weekend began, and if you had come to pick me up, the hounds might have been out in force asking the questions we don't want to answer yet.

Ali: This is a work weekend, by and large. No one will suspect anything is happening if they see the two of us together, because we're teammates and our team's bridge to the coaches and GM. By the way, Ashlyn and Alex left town on Sunday to work on finding a new off-season locale so she can file for divorce sooner rather than later.

Steph: That should make it easier for you to pack up your stuff and have it ready to move when you're ready.

Ali: I'm going to talk to Carm about that when she gets here. I'd like to head onto Philly after College Cup wraps up and want to work out with her the how and where.

Steph: Where are we doing dinner tonight?

Ali: I thought it best to just stay in-house since no one is REALLY going to want to trek around after today's flights, especially you coming from Edmonton. It will also give us a chance to scope out which other teams have sent people here.

Steph: I saw you deep in thought before I so rudely broke you from it. What were you working on?

Ali: I was looking over my notes for tomorrow. Which players I'm planning to talk with and who Erica, Wendy, Carm, and Kristin have picked out for their own one-on-ones. And you didn't break me from anything. I was just killing time waiting for you to get to town.

Ali looked behind her up into Steph's eyes and sent an air kiss to her. Steph looked around quickly and, seeing no one in the immediate vicinity, leaned down and gave Ali a peck on the lips.

Steph: I know that I'm planning to sit down with EJ Proctor after she has her "interview" with Kristin. I'm also going to try and track down Haley Pounds from Texas A&M and Maggie Bill from UNC.

Ali: After all of that tomorrow, we have that dinner meet-up with Savannah and Sarah and Sammy Jo and Morgan, right?

Steph: Right. You not excited about it?

Ali: Not really interested in going out while I have the condo all to myself for a few days. Maybe we can order in and have everyone over at my place. It will be a more relaxed atmosphere and allow us to get to know our teammates and Sarah better.

Steph: If I see either Sav or SJ around here tonight, I'll take it up with them.

Ali: Should we check in and get our room keys?

Steph: Can't hurt since we have a little bit of time before the others arrive.

Ali stood up and she and Steph went to the registration desk. After a couple of minutes, they were handed their keys and went to the elevator to go up to their room. Upon entering the room, the two sat down and reclined on the bed, with Ali's arms around Steph and her head resting against her heart. Steph looked down at her and said, "Hi."

Ali: Hi to you, too. Has anyone told you that you have the most beautiful smile when you're happy?

Steph: I think I've heard that before, but you've never said it to me, so I guess I'll say no.

Ali: You do. That, along with your smiling eyes, gets me right in the heart. A happy you makes for a happy me.

Steph blushed slightly. "And you, my dear, cannot be any more adorable. Your face is like a window into your soul, and I get lost in it."

Ali rolled onto Steph and crawled up so that their faces were right in front of each other. After a moment of hesitation, she laid a soft kiss on Steph's lips and weaved her fingers between hers, pinning them against the headboard. Just as they were about to get a bit playful with each other, Ali's phone buzzed, interrupting the moment.

Carmapop: We're HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE! Picked up a dime at the airport along with her traveling party. Wendy says meet at 6:00 at BITE.

Ali responded to Carm. "Sounds good. We're breaking in the room for you. LOL. See you in a few."

Ali told Steph about the text and they decided it'd be wise to not start something that would be walked in on. After a couple of pecks back and forth, Steph grabbed the remote and turned on the television, then flipped through the on-demand listings and stopped at the previous night's episode of "We Need To Talk".

Dana Jacobson: The off-season in the NWSL has been quite eventful due to the expansion draft and the roster moves which always come following it. Both Philadelphia and Vancouver were active in the post-draft market, adding players that figure to be significant contributors in their first season in the league. On the heels of that, there are rumors of a three-team trade involving as many as five US National Team players. Ladies, what are your impressions of the league as it prepares for Year Six and its first double expansion?

Summer Sanders: Being friends with Julie Foudy from our time at Stanford, I heard a bit from her on how things have progressed over the past few weeks, especially the scuttlebutt regarding Sunil Gulati's removal as USSF president and Jill Ellis' sacking as national team coach. The league seems to be taking the protests against the national team players before, during, and after games in North Carolina and San Jose seriously, laying out a code of conduct that ALL clubs are to adopt concerning homophobia both in the stands as well as in the locker room and front offices.

Dara Torres: My daughter has become a huge fan of the national team, and because of it we've starting watching NWSL matches together. She loves how the players are so friendly and "happy" for lack of a better term. She wasn't happy when I told her that some of the players were forced not to play because they could have been hurt if they had on the 12th in San Jose. She doesn't understand why anyone would want to hurt anyone on the team. That situation allowed me to show her the good that some players, such as those with the Philadelphia Hearts, are doing to combat the hatred.

Amy Trask: As the resident front-office person on this panel, I'm going to address that rumored trade and how it could come off. According to people that I know at the Chicago Red Stars, they are looking to bring two players in and sending one player each to two other teams, with the third team sending on a player to the original trader. We can't give names since it's still speculation, but it resolves a number of issues that have popped up over the past month or so. Players' private lives have become SO MUCH MORE scrutinized by both fans and the media, and it has caused players to really seek out changes of venue to deal with it, from Alex Morgan looking to get out of Orlando following her filing for a legal separation in California two weeks ago to the aforementioned national teamers looking for fresh starts in new cities. This doesn't even take into account the damage that certain members of the media have done to their own cause in going above-and-beyond their duty as journalists to out-and-out confront athletes about their off-the-field happenings as well as exposing their indiscretions to a paparazzi-crazed populace.

Steph paused the show and her and Ali went down to the lobby to meet the bosses as well as whoever else was hanging around the hotel.

**********

Following dinner, during which the coaches, Wendy, Steph, and Ali discussed several policy issues for the team, one of which was how to handle new teammate relationships, as well as went over their roster of interviews/one-on-ones for tomorrow's media day, the group split up. Steph, Ali, and Carm were joined by Emily Zurrer at the bar, where the four of them worked out arrangements for getting Ali's stuff from here to Philly on Monday. They would caravan from Orlando to Philly, then Steph and Emily would fly out the next morning for Edmonton and Vancouver, respectively. It would give Carm and Emily a couple of extra days to spend together, as well as Ali and Steph.

Wendy ran into Paul Riley in the lobby, where she congratulated him on the trade that will be official tomorrow between the Red Stars, Courage, and Sky Blue. She also asked him to pass along her thanks to Arnim for his work in helping this happen. Paul told Wendy that he was glad that all the parties were able to have their needs met through the trade and that he hoped the players would have success in their new locales.

Carm walked Emily to her room while Ali and Steph went to theirs. Ali told her that she was planning to commute to the events this weekend and invited her to stay over at some point so that Carm could have the room to herself in case she and Emily wanted to use it. Steph decided that since the triple-date would be happening at the condo tomorrow night, that that would be the best time to do that, just in case she got a little tipsy. The pair kissed good night and Ali went down to the lobby to leave for home. While on her way out, she ran into Savannah and Sarah and informed them about tomorrow night's plans. Savannah got a text from Kelley O'Hara, in which she shared some good news and some better news with her fellow Fayettevillian. Ali told her to tell Kelley congrats and that they would try to catch up at some point during the weekend.

**********

Chicago Red Stars - Traded midfielder Morgan Brian and a player to be named later to North Carolina for midfielder Samantha Mewis and defender Abby Dahlemper; Traded midfielder Danielle Colaprico to Sky Blue for future considerations.

North Carolina Courage - Acquired forward Kelley O'Hara from Sky Blue to complete its previous trade with Chicago.

**********

Thursday morning at the NCAA College Cup in Orlando had Duke and North Carolina doing their media and NWSL club rounds and Texas A&M and UCLA doing walk-throughs. With North Carolina going first in front of the media, the Duke seniors met with representatives of the NWSL clubs in attendance. Kristin sat down with EJ Proctor for a standard Q-and-A about her keeping style, her leadership in the box, and strengths/weaknesses in her game. Kristin gave EJ the truth about what her expectations should be with the Hearts should they draft her. 

Kristin: We have a national team-level number one goalkeeper in Steph Labbe and a player who we presume will be a reliable backup in Sammy Jo Prudhomme. Should we select you, it will be as a third keeper, who may be loaned out to get game time or may stay with the club and absorb as much knowledge from myself, the rest of the coaching staff, and Steph as possible knowing that she will be away a large part of the 2019 season for the Women's World Cup.

EJ: I'm aware of that. That's the expectation that Ali laid out to me when we met in Durham after our first-round tournament game.

Kristin: And you'd be OK with that role?

EJ: Yes. Just getting drafted would be a dream, especially if I end up going to Philadelphia since the club seems pretty high on my Duke teammate and partner, Becca Quinn.

Kristin: Ah, yes. Carm is REALLY high on her, and has Erica convinced that we need to move wherever necessary to get her.

EJ: I know the two of them are supposed to talk during this session.

Steph walked over to Kristin and EJ and asked if she could have a few minutes with the goalkeeper. Believing that she had learned what she needed in order to advise Wendy and Erica regarding selecting her, she yielded to her number one and the two goalies went to it.

Steph: First, I'd like to say that I've been following your games since about the end of the regular season, when the rumor mill began to swirl about me going to Philly and them wanting to get you and Becca in the draft. I know that Ali sat down with the two of you in Durham a couple of weeks ago and was impressed by your professionalism as teammates and partners.

EJ: Thank you, Steph. It would be an honor to be on the roster with you in Philly, to learn from you and Kristin and develop my game so that someday I can be where you are now.

Steph: Girl, no need to be so formal with me. I'm not the 800-pound gorilla that most people believe me to be. As I see it, my role with you and Sammy Jo will be to provide a good example of the work ethic and process necessary to become a team's starter, as well as help the two of you off-the-field deal with some of the landmines that will come with no longer being in the college bubble in your case, or in progressive cities in hers. It's not easy being out, as I am sure you know, nor dealing with some of the knuckleheads in the media who would like to roast you on a spit for the fun of it. We have one of those in Philly who has gone a bit too far in his pursuit of a story. He's now facing a lawsuit from the club for harassment as well as side suits from Ali, Steph McCaffrey, and myself.

EJ: Is this the guy who in effect outed Julie Johnston with no clear proof that she and Christen were anything more than teammates and close friends?

Steph: Yes. I wouldn't doubt that she goes after him if things don't shake out well for her in her divorce proceeding.

EJ: I saw in the news that he got arrested for punching McCaffrey at the airport. Seems like you and her are doing most of the strong-arming for the rest of the team. Would I be expected to do that as well being that I'm a keeper and we're supposed to be the protectors of the rest of the team?

Steph: I know that's not your personality or style, so I'd say no. The three Stephs can handle most of what comes at us.

EJ: I know you can scare people just by a stare and a flex of your tattooed right arm. Hoodrat is as her names entails, not afraid to mix it up. Who's the third?

Steph: Stephany Mayor from the Mexican National Team. She's got that "you talkin' to me, bro?" attitude and gave Orlandini a piece of her mind, in Spanish of course, after he used an ethnic-specific gender slur against our team at Hearts United.

EJ: Becca showed me pictures from that event. I have to admit that you DO pull it together really well. I could probably learn a couple of things from you in the fashion department.

Steph: Most of what came out that night was a direct result of Ali picking out an outfit for me and then helping me accessorize it. I'm not nearly THAT glam.

EJ: She mentioned that things between her and Ashlyn weren't going well when we met in Durham. Anything new there?

Steph: I can't say. What she's willing to reveal about that is up to her.

EJ: For what it's worth, if she were to go back on the market, you and her would make for a very cute couple, if the pics on your Instagram and from the gala are any indication.

Steph paused for a second, knowing that she's right. "That's another topic for another day. I better let you get around to some of the other teams. If you didn't have the banquet tonight, I'd invite you and Becca to join some of us for dinner and conversation at Ali's condo."

EJ moved on from Steph to talk with Laura Harvey of the Seattle Reign. Steph went over to where Ali and Becca were talking and tried to spook her Canadian National Team teammate.

Steph (to Ali): Don't let this one fool you. She can be as rotten and nasty as Desiree, even if she looks like the kid next door.

Becca: Hi, Steph! Have you been giving Ali derogatory information about me?

Steph: Just the part about you chopping your hair and going from Shelina's younger sister to a Heath/Pinoe hybrid.

Becca: We were just talking about that. She asked if EJ had any issues with adjusting to it and if it changed how I felt about myself or her about me. I told her that it didn't seem to change much in our relationship since I moved sort of from being slightly more feminine than Emma to slightly more masculine, like your example of Tobin. She's chill and sort of bro but still can go full-woman when she desires.

Steph: Kind of like me, then. Snapbacks and flannel some days, but then can turn it on like for Hearts United.

Ali: You know you were SMOKIN' that night, right?

Steph: Not that you didn't have anything to do with that.

Becca: Wait.....I heard from Jessie during camp that you and Shelina had a falling-out.

Steph: It wasn't a falling-out, Becs. More like me re-thinking where I was and what I wanted from life, knowing that I'd be moving to Philly in the near future. Ali, by the way, EJ said that we'd make for a cute couple if you ever came free from Ashlyn.

Ali: How did she come up with that?

Becca: I showed her some of the pictures from Hearts United, trying to get ideas for what we should bring for tonight's banquet.

Steph: She also asked me if things between you and Ashlyn had changed since your visit to Durham. I told her that it was up to you whether you wanted to open up about that.

Ali: Thanks, babe.

Becca and Steph: Babe?!?!

Ali: Guess it should be obvious to both of you what the answer to that is.

Becca: Knew it.....the way you called Steph "Our Steph" when I asked about whether she was the goalkeeper you mentioned should have been a giveaway, because it sounded close to "my Steph".

Ali: Because I was hoping she would be.

Steph: And now she is.

Steph walked to the other side and wrapped her arms over Ali's shoulders, resting her hands in her lap. She pecked her cheek from the side.

Becca: You two are just so ADORABLE! I hope Emma and I can still make each other melt when we get to your age.

Steph: What did Carm tell you about the Hearts' interest?

Becca: Just that I should start looking for a place to live in Philly because the club will do whatever it has to to get me. She thought it would come at 5 since you're already looking to make a deal with Houston regarding who you're taking at 1.

Ali: Since it looks more and more like the two of you will be Hearts come January, I was wondering if you and EJ would want to be part of our PSA. We're planning to film it when we're in town for the draft and coaches' convention. We're doing it in front of the iconic LOVE statue and it is supposed to air around Valentine's Day. The message is that love takes a variety of forms, from what our GM and her husband have, to Erica and her daughter, to Carm and the two of us as her best friends, Steph and Kristie, etc. Oh, newsflash. Kristie wants to pop the question during the filming.

Steph: Like an actual proposal and not just something to throw into the spot?

Ali: Sounds like it. Got a text from her on Monday that she and Abby went shopping on Black Friday and found a suitable ring for her to give Steph. Did you see that she and Sam are going to Chicago?

Steph: No, I didn't. They WERE able to get out of Carolina after all, then.

Ali: Kelley sent me the news last night after we parted, along with her being sent to the Courage as part of the trade. I also ran into Savannah and Sarah on their way into the hotel and told her to inform Sammy Jo and Morgan about the plans for tonight.

Becca: It looks like they're ready for our turn at the mics. It was great getting to talk to you again, and congrats on getting together. We'll have to double at some point once we're in Philly.

Ali: Count on it!

Steph: Let's plan it during the convention week, as I'd expect Emily and Rhian to be in town and we could do a group date with us four, Carm and Em, and Diana and Rhian, maybe even one or two of the other team couples.

Becca: Keep me posted. See you two later.

**********

Steph's conversation with Maggie Bill of the Tarheels went well, as they discussed the rigors of playing at an elite level and how sometimes you need to take a mental break to find yourself missing the game enough to put in the work required. The afternoon was spent watching Duke and North Carolina do their walk-throughs before Ali and Steph went back to the hotel for the latter to pick up a few items to bring with her to the condo. She also left a note for Carm telling her that she would be staying at Ali's for the night. Packed and ready to go, the pair left the hotel and drove to Ali's condo, where they finished up preparations for dinner as well as spent some one-on-one time together.

**********

Ali and Steph had everything ready to go and were waiting for the other couples to arrive. On the couch, the two recapped a bit of what happened while they were apart.

Ali: I came home last Monday and Ashlyn wasn't here. She thought it better for us to have "that talk" when both of us were reasonably alert and not stressed by one another, so she stayed somewhere else that night. When she came back the next morning, we sat down and the words just came out from both of us, that things weren't working and that something had gotten in the way of that happening. I admitted to her what I saw when she and Alex were on the field during the post-game in San Jose and what Orlandini insinuated following Alex's separation filing. She noticed in my pics from Philly how happy I looked and how the two of us looked together in the picture at Franklin Fountain. It wasn't the kind of break-up where you want to throw knives at one another. It was the type where you both admit fault for how things fizzled out and that the life span of the relationship had come to an end. I think we're still close friends and will be, but now she is free to love Alex at a deeper level than she was able to when we were together and to get the public affirmation from her that I couldn't provide. As for me, it gives me a chance to fall in love with someone who connects with me in heart, mind, body, and soul.

Steph: I hope that you already have a strong contender for that position.

Ali: I do, but I'm not going to go forward on that until I know she is free to give me those things.

Steph: Well, Georgia and I had a talk via Skype on Wednesday, early afternoon for me, night for her being in Switzerland. I told her that I didn't think it was fair to either of us to be trying to have the kind of all-in relationship we both want with us half a world apart most of the time, that her Olympic pursuit along with my joining the Hearts meant that we just didn't have the time to spend on maintaining that type of relationship. As for Shelina, that is going to be a harder nut to crack since she REALLY wants my heart and I know she can't deal with everything in it. She will definitely be hurt when I tell her that I need to move on to find someone who I can love mind, body, heart, and soul. Playing for the Hearts will put some needed distance into the equation, and if I'm able to make a connection with someone in the areas where I've been relying on her as well as the parts that come more naturally for me, it will help me to cross that bridge and be free to give myself to just one person.

Ali: I think you gave me a satisfactory enough answer that I can think about not having you sleep on the couch tonight.

Steph: I was hoping that I wouldn't be resigned to that, but I didn't want to push at all, not knowing you that well in that way yet.

Ali scooted closer to Steph and decided to take the opportunity to move the needle a little further than they were able to yesterday, since there was no expectation of anyone showing up for a half hour or so. She pressed her up against the armrest and slithered in to place a kiss on the underside of her jaw, then moved up and took her bottom lip fully in between hers, softly suckling while kissing it tenderly. Steph responded by wrapping her arms around Ali and pressing her lips full onto hers. Neither one pushed any further, just enjoying the connection of their two selves through their lips. After a few minutes of this, they were interrupted by the doorbell.

Ali: Argh. At least you'll still be here after everyone is gone and hopefully we won't get interrupted then.

Ali gave Steph a light peck and then got up to answer the door. Morgan and Sammy Jo entered and brought a bottle of wine with them. Ali asked Steph to pull out glasses from the cupboard for the four of them. After Sammy Jo poured everyone a fair serving, as well as glasses for late arrivals Savannah and Sarah, who JUST turned 21, the six of them stood around the kitchen island and began sharing their "how did you get together" stories.

Sarah: I finished high school a semester early and chose to enroll at Florida for spring semester, so I could practice with the team and get to know the campus and people ahead of the start of preseason in August. Savannah and Meggie Dougherty Howard were assigned to help me get acclimated. Savannah stayed around over the summer to push ahead on classes and we started hanging out. I developed a small case of homesickness early in preseason from having been away from the family for a few months by this point. Savannah checked on me almost daily to make sure I was going to stick around Gainesville. We started the season 1-1 and played at Miami before returning home to face Florida State. In the Miami game, Savannah had picked up a pair of goals and instead of trying for the hat trick, she passed me the ball, I got my first college goal, which would turn out to be the game-winner, and she leaped into my arms to congratulate me, kissing my cheek as well. Against Florida State, I got my first start and Savannah scored about midway through the first half off passes from Meggie and myself. I decided to return the gesture from the Miami match and picked her up and unobtrusively put a kiss on her throat. Three minutes later, I scored and she climbed on my back as I was running back to the center circle. After the game, we talked. I told her that if she kept up with the overt attention, people might start to think we've got something going. She then said, "Then maybe we should get something going." We didn't team up for another goal until our NCAA tournament game against William and Mary. Meggie and I served up her first goal of the game and she returned the favor a minute later. We went back to the dorms after the game and hung out in my room for a while. Savannah told me that she had been wanting to get me another goal all season but it just wasn't happening. I asked her why and she said it would be like her giving a present to me, but out in the open. I think I blushed at the implication and hugged her, thanking her for the thought. We lingered a little longer than normal, which felt good but a little, I don't know, awkward since we're teammates and didn't really talk much about our private lives by that point. Being a silly freshman, I never got the hint that she was interested in me. After I scored the opening goal of our third-round match against Duke, she did the back-jump again and actually leaned down and nuzzled my neck. We ended up losing 2-1 and the first person she came to after the final whistle was me, crying into the top part of my chest. A couple of the Duke players came over to console us and wish us good luck next season. As they walked away, I noticed that they were holding hands, with the goalkeeper half of the pair tousling the blonde hair of her teammate and I presume girlfriend. It gave Savannah an idea and she took my hand and kissed it, then we walked toward the locker room and she yanked me under the bleachers, where she reached up and kissed me on the lips. I responded and we stood there like that for about 15 seconds. I asked if this was the something we should be starting, and she said yes. That's how it went, and we've been together now just past two years.

Steph: Savannah, Sarah, the two of you will DEFINITELY need to sit with us tomorrow night at the Duke/UNC game, since those two Blue Devils will be your teammates come January.

Savannah: Really?!

Ali: We are going to move heaven and earth to select Becca and then do what we have to to grab EJ later on.

Steph: Your turn, Trojans. Which one wants to divulge how you came to be a couple?

Morgan proceeded to tell the others about moving out to LA and playing for SoCal FC before starting her junior year at USC. Sammy Jo was the team's goalkeeper and had been through a transfer from Oregon State to USC the previous year. The two became fast friends and developed a bit of a corny relationship on the field as well as off. An early-season trip to Duke ended in a 1-0 loss where Sammy Jo misplayed a ball and was caught out of her net, unable to scurry back in time to stop the Blue Devils from scoring. Morgan tried to boost Sammy Jo's spirits after the game, which caused the goalkeeper to curl up into her while on the bus trip back to their hotel. The pair became road roommates on the next trip and things blossomed a bit, but neither one of them stepped forward to move things along. After their regular season finale against UCLA, which the Trojans won, 2-0, with Morgan scoring both goals and Sammy Jo pitching a shutout, the pair celebrated out on the town. Between the liquid courage and the mutual feeling of success from earlier in the day, the two of them were a little friendlier than normal with each other, leading to them walking back to their dorm and Morgan getting affectionate with Sammy Jo. The taller woman didn't think that her teammate swung that way, but acted when prompted and played with her curly and at times uncontrollable hair. A definite turn-on for Morgan, she reached up and kissed Sammy Jo. They went official at the team's gathering for the NCAA selection show that Monday afternoon and have been playing and living together non-stop since.

Sammy Jo (to Steph): Your turn, boss.

Steph (to Ali): Are you OK with this?

Ali: If we're going to be good leaders for these players and part of the inclusive culture of the club, then we should be open enough to share this as well as trust them enough to keep it in confidence until we're ready to make it public.

Steph: Do you want to do the honors, then, since the how was literally you chasing me instead of the other way around?

Ali: With pleasure, my love. After a few years with Ashlyn, she underwent a bit of a transformation during our season apart. When we were together during that off-season, she continued to move herself further toward the masculine end and by the time we got to mid-season this year, I had lost my attraction to her. She was pressuring me to come out publicly and I didn't want to do that if I wasn't sure I wanted to stay in the relationship. Fast-forward to our exit from the playoffs. She moved to giving me the silent treatment and I wasn't going to stick around and deal with that all week leading up to the NWSL final in our city. I booked a flight out to Vegas for Steph's delayed 30th birthday party. We played together for a year with the Spirit and became friends as well as a bit of confidants since I knew goalkeepers and their little quirks and mentality.

Morgan: Believe me, they are hard to understand if you don't take the time to really get to know them or have had experience with them. I was lucky in that I dated a catcher when in high school and while I was at Notre Dame, so the framework is similar as it relates to the isolation of the position. It helped me with being able to boost Sammy back up when a game would go bad or she gave up a bad goal.

Ali: I dressed to KILL for the party, because I secretly wanted to see if she would react. I even flirted a little with her. After Carm and I left the party, we talked for a while in my room about me and Ash. The two of us spent a LOT of time apart over the next several weeks, between national team camps for her and my getting in on the ground floor with the Hearts. I realized after watching the US/Canada match from Vancouver that I felt nothing when I saw Ashlyn on-screen, but Steph made my heart race with her enthusiasm and her girlie buffness. When she called Carm to tell her that she was coming to Philly early due to being released from camp, I was on Skype with her and told them not to get together without me. I went up to Philly a day earlier than scheduled and the two of us met up at the airport before going to Carm's. I hugged her SO tight, like I wanted to tell her there and then that I was attracted to her. It took until the night of Hearts United for us to actually move past the friendship stage. We borrowed Diana and Jen Hoy's room to escape the local journalist who had been harassing some of us on the team. While there, things just happened and we ended up crossing that line from friends to more than friends. We're still in the infant stage of our relationship, but I don't foresee us waiting TOO long before things start to progress considering we both have been around a bit and have surer ideas of who we are and what we want.

Savannah: You two are so cute, like we can tell that you're truly taken with each other and aren't really shy of letting it show on your faces or in your mannerisms.

Steph: We may be cute, but I think Diana and Rhian are cuter.

Ali: Those two are just PRECIOUS! It took them what, 15 years, to finally admit that they should be together. I wouldn't be surprised if D attempted to outdo Kristie's twist in our PSA, because you KNOW how much of an imp she can be.

Morgan: I don't think we're ready for what it sounds like you're implying for those two pairs, but I think we could get there at some point.

Savannah: Ditto. Get Sarah out of school and here with the Hearts, then maybe we can talk about it.

Sarah: Now, now, darling. You don't know where your team will be picking or where I'm projecting at the moment.

Ali: We'll move to get you, you can count on that. After our staff saw you play at Penn State, they said you were going to be one they'd keep an eye on next year. Add in you and Savannah being an "us" and it's almost assured that you'll be with the Hearts in 2019.

**********

After everyone departed, Ali and Steph took care of the dishes before settling in, just the two of them, with no fear of being disturbed. They both changed into comfortable sleeping clothes and Ali invited Steph to share her bed with her. The two retired for the night, cuddling until they both fell asleep.


	23. Semifinal Friday

Although she wished to remain in bed with Steph, Ali knew that Carm and Emily would be coming by around 9:30 to help them with packing up some of her things in anticipation for Monday's trip north. She got up, made coffee, and then came back to stir her partner from her slumber.

Ali: Good morning, sleepyhead.

Steph: The force needs five more minutes.

Ali: Ok, but just five. Carm and Emily will be here soon.

Rather than waste another few minutes resting, Steph got up and followed Ali out to the kitchen. After grabbing a mug and pouring herself some of that caffeine-induced elixir, she placed it on the island and gave Ali a light peck.

Ali: I'll take that as a thank you for the coffee, and *peck* you're welcome.

After wolfing down a bowl of cereal and a banana, Steph went to take a shower and change into comfortable clothes for the task ahead of her and the rest of the crew. Ali decided to wait on showering since she knew she'd have to do it after the packing anyhow. Right on 9:30, the doorbell rang and Ali went to answer it. Carm and Emily entered and brought some donuts to share. Steph came out from Ali's room a couple of minutes later in a long-sleeve t-shirt and yoga pants.

Carm (to Steph): Doesn't look like it took you too long to replace Ash around here.

Ali and Steph: Stuff it!

Emily: Yeah, Carm. I doubt they would be doing any of that so soon after both of them left their previous partners.

Steph: Exactly, Z! Been wondering, why didn't Sinc and Erin come with you guys on this trip?

Emily: Cost, mainly. The seed capital CSA gave us for the franchise fee and first three months' expenses didn't include enough to cover more than three of us for the cross-continent trip.

Steph: That sucks. Any idea what they're up to this week?

Emily: Erin and Ella I think were just planning to hang around Vancouver. Christine and Melissa were going to use the time to finish moving stuff from Portland to Vancouver with Sinc's change in address.

Steph: I'm glad they'll be able to settle down together now being in the same city.

Emily: Me too. Ali, where should we start?

Ali: How about the two of you deal with the kitchen area. Remove everything from the cupboards and utensil drawers, then divvy out about half of it for me. We bought so much together in the past handful of years that there really isn't a "my dishes" and "her dishes". Make sure you leave enough here so that she doesn't have to replenish what I take.

Carm: We're on it!

Ali and Steph went back into the bedroom to begin packing things that wouldn't be needed over the next few days. Steph was a little slow in her packing as she took in a lot of information on Ali while assisting her with it.

Ali: You know, bae, you'll see all of this stuff again in a few months when we and Diana move into our place in Philly. No need to take complete inventory of it now.

Steph: I'm learning things about you that I don't know yet. I know I'll see it again soon, but I'm actually enjoying banking away some of the memories you've made and becoming more familiar with you.

Ali: That's sweet, Steph. I'm sure there will be a lot to learn concerning you once we're under the same roof in March.

Steph: Speaking of that, how is the team planning to handle the trial since it falls between the week of the convention and the start of preseason?

Ali: I haven't heard yet. I'm sure that Wendy is working on how best to deal with this. Perhaps Brian will ask for a continuance so that it won't start until we are officially in Philly for the season.

Steph: Perhaps. We don't need one for reasons of unavailability, but rather for financial reasons, I'm sure, since contracts won't go into effect until March 1 and we'd have to be there more or less three weeks ahead of that with the trial starting on February 12th, doing it on our own dime.

Ali: When we see Wendy at the stadium before the UCLA/A&M game, I'll ask.

Things moved along at a slightly quicker pace for the bedroom pair. Meanwhile, out in the kitchen, Carm and Emily had everything packed away that they felt Ali would need or want in her new home. They moved onto the entertainment center and Carm pulled out DVDs that she was sure were Ali's and Emily boxed up some knick-knacks from the shelving and art from the wall.

Ali and Steph emerged from the bedroom around 11 having finished with everything not clothes-related. They joined Carm and Emily in the living room area and the four took a break from the work. About five minutes passed when there was a ring of the doorbell. Ali went to check who it was and opened the door for the surprise pair.

Kelley: You told me that we'd catch up sometime while we're all here. I figured you were home, so Moe and I decided to come over and surprise you.

Ali hugged Kelley and Morgan and did the introductions with the three Canadians in the living room.

Ali: On the right is my best friend from Penn State, Carm Moscato. She's also the assistant coach of my new team, the Philadelphia Hearts. Next to her is her girlfriend, Emily Zurrer, who I'm sure you played against in the past when our two countries have gotten together. Finally, you both know Steph Ma bae, I mean Labbe.

Kelley: Hmmmm......Ali got herself a new girl?

Ali: Not officially, but yeah.

Moe: The two of you fit together really well, I'd have to say. By the way, Steph, I never got a chance to congratulate you on beating us back in Vancouver. We were all dejected and didn't want to spoil the celebration that clearly your countrymen were commencing in the stands and on the field.

Kelley: Jill just got beat out of the gate that match. Your coach deserves credit for studying us well enough to be able to get the jump on us from the opening whistle. I'm glad she's gone. The feeling of not being supported by her when the protests were on-going made us as a team lose confidence in her and it affected our play, especially in the San Jose game.

Ali: Any idea who is going to replace her?

Moe: I think Flynn is trying to get Harvs to agree to take the job, but she's got him in a bit of a bind as she wants to have all the moves that will need to be made completed before she leaves the Reign. New coach and GM for them, plus the resulting hires where those individuals are presently. Word is that it will be an easy transition, but everyone needs to be on board and sign off on it.

Ali (to Kelley and Morgan): Sit down, you two.

The Georgians took seats on the floor on the other side of the coffee table and faced the four on the couch.

Ali: First question I guess I need to ask is what happened two weeks ago to cause you to call off the wedding, Moe?

Moe (pointing to Kelley): SHE happened. After everyone had told some stories about me and them from various times in my life, I looked at all of them and thought about how I'd miss the roles they held in my pre-married life, remembering the times we had as I grew from precocious teenager to professional soccer player and woman. I told them how I was feeling and Kelley responded by calling me on the carpet for hiding who I was to keep a clean image in the press, and that although she wanted me, she wasn't going to take a back seat to someone just so I could protect myself from the attacks that Sam and Abby had been a party to recently. She was even willing to throw our friendship away if I went through with the wedding. THAT is what, in the end, caused me to call it off. I asked afterwards how many of the women gathered would have objected when asked, and six hands shot up.

Steph: Sounds like everyone else could see through the sham your impending marriage would have been. Think Ali and I know another US National teamer who has learned that and is taking matters into her own hands to solve it.

Kelley: Alex?

Steph: Yep. Seems like she just got tired of keeping up the front while boosting Serv's marketability to the detriment of her own.

Ali: You heard what happened to Julie, right?

Moe: We've been away from most media for the past week-plus, so we're not totally caught up on everyone's happenings. Last time I saw her, she and Christen were heading up to Philly to spend a couple of days together while Zach was in Dallas with the Eagles.

Ali: The guy our club and some of us are suing for harassment got a picture of her and Christen at the airport in a cuddly position and ranted on it on his podcast that night. He tweeted out the picture on Wednesday with a clickbait-worthy caption and it eventually made its way to Zach. He confronted Julie about it, she fessed up and left for the west coast to join Chrissy for the winter. I'm sure she filed for divorce before leaving Philly hoping to beat the heat and protect as much of her future settlement as possible.

Steph: Don't forget him punching McCaffrey later in the day.

Ali: Right. I didn't see it, just the aftermath.

Steph: Moe, if you had been with us, you'd have been in his crosshairs as well, since Steph finally got him to admit what his issue against us was.

Moe: He homophobic?

Steph: Not particularly, at least according to the stuff she was able to pull up on him that ultimately got her decked after reciting it at him. His axe to grind is that female athletes operate according to a double standard. They present themselves as wholesome, God-fearing women, the girl-next-door type that any guy believes he'd have a chance in getting, but in reality they are nothing but cold-hearted bitches looking out for themselves and either hook up with their own teammates or with slightly-above-average guys who are undeserving of them as a result of inside baseball. He said he's standing up for the common man and that these women needed to be brought down from their pedestals a little, so that explains why he pretty much outed Julie Johnston after catching her and Christen at the airport that morning.

Kelley: You know, he has a point. How many of the sort-of-straight among us have given someone from the general population a serious opportunity to get to know us outside of our athletic persona?

Carm: I don't think Steph or I can speak to this since we both knew for a long time that we didn't hit from that side of the plate. Ali, you dated a couple of guys at Penn State, if I remember. I also recall you having a bad falling-out with one of them after your pulmonary embolism and heart attacks.

Ali: True, Carmie. That turned me off from playing the field and I looked first for other athletes at school and then teammates as potential partners. First came Ariane when I was at Frankfurt, then Ash, and now Steph. If he were to go digging, he could railroad me into that discussion.

Moe: I admit that I used Fab as a cover for my dalliances. I wouldn't have considered a regular guy because in general men are pigs. A "normal" guy would have been interested in being part of the action if he found out about my wild side.

Kelley and Emily laughed.

Moe: Now that I'm sort of out about it, I can pursue the relationship *I* want with the person who I've been after in my mind and heart for a while but who wouldn't have wanted me if I stayed with Fabrice.

Steph, Carm, Emily, and Ali: KELLEY!

Ali: Seriously, Moe, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we saw how things were at the World Cup two-plus years ago, and that this is no surprise. You were happiest when Emily or Kelley were around, but it seemed like you just tolerated Fab's stop-ins.

Moe: That obvious, huh?

Carm: I see the two of you are going to be playing together in North Carolina. Was that planned, or just by luck?

Kelley: Probably a mixture of both. Sam and Abby wanted out, Riley had gone to the Red Stars and went to get them after finding out that Ali's GM and Chicago's owner had talked about things before his hiring. Moe needed out of Chicago due to the jilting, so those three were set. The Courage didn't need another d-mid, which would have been Danielle and THAT would have created a nightmare. She spoke with Paul and Arnim and said if they were looking to deal her, she'd like to head home and go to Sky Blue. Once that piece was solved, it was a matter of who to send south to complete the trade. I knew that, with Morgan being free, I wanted to pursue her finally, and during our week or so on the road, we stopped in Durham to see the Virginia/Duke quarterfinal. We weren't hassled or harassed. She felt that she could fly under the radar and thus us together could do so since we have a non-dating history together and thus people wouldn't think twice about us being with each other a lot of the time.

Ali looked at her watch and saw that it was getting close to 2 o'clock, meaning they should get ready and leave for Orlando City Stadium shortly to meet up with their respective staffs before the first game of the semifinals started at 5.

**********

Ali, Steph, Carm, and Emily got to Orlando City Stadium around 3:00 and went to find their head coaches and general managers for some preliminary talk before moving into the stands to watch pre-game warm-ups for UCLA and Texas A&M. The three Hearts saw Wendy wandering the concourse and caught up to her.

Carm: What's the good news, boss?

Wendy: All four semifinalists look to be at close-to-full-strength, so we should be in store for a couple of really good games tonight.

Steph: Seen any of our compatriots around yet?

Wendy: No. Who are you expecting?

Steph: Savannah and her girlfriend Sarah are supposed to be out here tonight, as should Morgan and Sammy Jo. I'm hoping we can sit together for the Duke/UNC game so us two keepers can critique and cheer on EJ as well as introduce them to her and Becca.

Wendy: If I see them, I'll be sure to let them know where you'll be seated.

Carm split from the group to find Erica and Kristin so they could stake out a good vantage point for the match.

Ali: I've got a question about the trial. With it coming up in February, before preseason starts and our contracts go into effect, how will we handle having our players available for it?

Wendy: I honestly don't know right now. I have a meeting with Brian on Tuesday where we're supposed to discuss strategy and a schedule for discovery to coincide with Convention Week.

Savannah Levin and her sister Cami saw Ali and came over to talk to her.

Cami: Ali! How are things?

Ali: Doing pretty well. With the College Cup here in Orlando, getting to work literally from home has been a good thing. What has you down here?

Cami: My sister Savannah played on last year's national championship team, and since she was coming for a reunion with her girls, I thought I'd tag along.

Ali introduced Cami to Steph and Wendy, telling them that the two of them had started this past season together in Orlando before Cami was dealt to Houston.

Wendy: How are you liking the Dash and Houston in general?

Cami: It's too hot and humid for me, to be honest. I started a good chunk of games this season, but wasn't really satisfied with my performance. Actually, I came over to tell Ali that I saw someone from Philly had started a GoFundMe for your team.

Cami pulled up the link on her phone and showed the three of them the campaign page.

Ali: It's Brian's wife and daughter that are behind this. He must have told them about the trial dates and our contract situation and it looks like they decided to find a way to help.

Steph was a little stunned to see that, in the four days of the campaign thus far, almost 2200 dollars had been raised. She also noticed that there had been some additional comments left on the site for Julie to get in touch with the authors about other ways they could help, including one from Eric Berley of the Franklin Fountain.

Wendy: I think I need to call Brian and see if Julie can join us on Tuesday so we can find out what's going on with this and her plans for the remainder of the campaign.

Cami asked for a picture with Ali and Steph, which Savannah took. She then uploaded it to both Instagram and Twitter with the caption: "Do these look like the faces of a pair of heathens? Unfortunately, some radio host in Philadelphia thinks so and crossed the line in confronting them and other members of the Hearts, including battery on one of their players. Help bring him to justice!", tagged their accounts as well as that of the Hearts and attached the GoFundMe link.

Cami hugged Ali and she and Savannah went into the stands to find their seats. Ali and Steph chatted with Wendy for a couple of minutes more before they departed and went up to the suites, where the former Pride defender made the rounds and spoke with some of the staff. Tom Sermanni mentioned that he had seen the news from Philly about their run-ins with Greg Orlandini and that the club was planning to donate to the GoFundMe campaign. Ali thanked Tom, who has been one of her favorite coaches, both at the national team and the club level. Tom also congratulated Steph on her success with both the Spirit and the Canadian National Team, telling her that he always believed she could do the job when she landed into Canada's starting job after Erin Mcleod's injury, for which Steph hugged him. The pair of them headed back down into the stands and went over by the Duke supporters' section to join them for the twinbill.

**********

Following UCLA's 4-1 win over Texas A&M in the first semifinal, Savannah Jordan texted Ali and asked where her and Steph were sitting. She responded and her and Sarah found them in short order. Steph texted Sammy Jo to give her their location and her and Morgan, along with Savannah and Cami joined them. Kelley and Moe came over to the Duke end and took up seats next to Moe's former Dash and Kelley's former Stanford and Sky Blue teammate. The ten of them did quick intros and then Ali and Steph's attention went onto the field, where EJ was warming up in front of them. Steph told Sammy Jo about EJ and Becca's advocacy on campus with Athlete Ally and the development of a Pride game this past season. Ali shared her insight on Becca with the midfielders surrounding her, while Cami and Kelley caught up. On the way to their locker room, Duke assistant Carla Overbeck noticed Ali, Kelley, and Moe in their supporters' section and stopped over to say hi. She asked them if they would pose for a picture with her. They agreed and Steph took it, posting it to her Instagram with the caption: "Four World Champions in the building here in Orlando. Sadly, my bronze medal from Rio didn't qualify me for inclusion. #keeptrying"

The second semifinal took on an entirely different tone than the first two match-ups between the Blue Devils and Tarheels this season. First, Becca Quinn was playing in this one after missing the other two matches between the teams. Secondly, Duke jumped out early on North Carolina, scoring just six minutes into the match on an Imani Dorsey goal. As the first half dragged on, the Tarheels used their traditional strength, a long and deep bench, to add fresh legs to the proceedings. This time, however, Duke was ready for it, shelling up and playing longball to wear down their opponents. Three saves from Proctor in the first half kept the Blue Devils ahead as the teams went to the locker rooms at halftime. The second half got off to a plodding start as Duke continued to let North Carolina work themselves into the ground, unable to pressure Proctor or get through a stifling defense. With time beginning to run out on the 21-time national champions, head coach Anson Dorrance shifted from his preferred 3-4-3 to a high-pressing 4-3-3 that played much like a 2-3-2-3. This proved costly as Quinn launched an attack that got Ella Stevens behind the right back and her cross to Taylor Racioppi was driven into the net to provide an insurance tally for Duke, who won by a 2-0 score.

**********

The Hearts' quintet and friends waited on the railing for the stars of the show to come out from the locker room. When they appeared, Steph yelled over to the pair and they came to where the group was standing. Steph messed with Becca's hair and then hugged her, followed by offering one to EJ along with some words of insight on how to play UCLA on Sunday. Ali introduced the pair to Morgan, Sammy Jo, and Savannah, along with the tag-alongs. EJ remembered Sarah from their match-up in the 2015 tournament when the tall midfielder scored on her. Becca exchanged greetings with Kelley and Moe and gave them well-wishes on their relocation to Cary in the spring. After a few more minutes of chatting, the Duke duo headed off to the team bus and the others went back to their hotel. Ali asked Steph if she wanted to stay with her for the rest of the weekend, to which she said yes. They drove back to the Crowne Plaza so she could get her belongings, then left for the condo. After getting there, the two wound down by watching an episode of "Fuller House", which Ali has gotten seriously hooked on. Following that, the pair turned in, with Ali's arms wrapped around Steph and her face buried in her hair as the two fell asleep.


	24. Separating Fact From Fiction

Saturday at the College Cup was really relaxing for everyone. The two finalists held brief press conferences before their final training sessions of the season. With little action at the stadium, those people in town for the event used the time to partake of Orlando's many offerings. Back at Ali's condo, she and Steph were finishing up the last bits of packing aside from whatever furniture she would want to bring up to Philly. Ali seemed to be distracted as she moved a couple of boxes nearer to the front door, bumping one of them into the wall and causing a slight rip in the cardboard.

Steph: What's on your mind, Ali? You seem a bit lost.

Ali: Just that for some reason, I'm not getting overly sentimental about leaving. Granted, I've only lived here about a year, but you'd think the memories of Ash and I would come flooding over me as I pack them away. Maybe when you get down to it, once you strip the "home" aspect of this place away, it's just four walls that don't hold any specific memories for me.

Steph opened her arms and Ali nestled into them. "I got really sentimental when I moved back to Canada after last season, because living in that place in DC with Diana and Shelina, we had a lot of good times and went through the before, during, and after of the Olympics together. This year, coming back and it just being Shelina and I, something was different. The house felt more like a couple's starter home and less like the bachelorette pad we had the previous year. It got to be a bit stifling, because I knew that I wasn't willing to open up my heart to her and that I saw no long-term relationship coming from it."

The pair got the rest of the stuff situated by the door and then sat down on the couch. Ali checked her phone and saw three messages had arrived since going to bed last night.

KO: Any plans for tonight? Moe and I want to hit the town and could use a little bit of muscle in case we run into papos.

Carmapop: I need some Kriegy-dancing-like-a-white-chick in my life tonight. Hit me up and tell Steph that I owe the two of you for the last two nights.

SavvyJ: With the season over, I need to get my Sarah lit for the first time since she turned 21. Care to join us?

Ali told Steph about the messages and asked if she was up for hitting the town that evening.

Steph: You know if we go out, you might have to answer questions about Ash and Alex and maybe even about us.

Ali: I'm not TOO worried. If we run into local people, they know me well enough to know not to go there since I won't give them an answer. It would be the out-of-towners who might stir up stuff. If we have a big enough crew with enough "random" people in it, I think we should be safe.

Steph: So it sounds like the two of us, Carm and Emily, Moe and Kelley, and Savannah and Sarah. Anyone else you want to invite?

Ali: Can't hurt to have a little more muscle to go with you and Carm. MoJo?

Steph: MoJo?! Kind of like Krashlyn or McMewis?

Ali: Yes. I like Morgan a ton and you know that goalkeepers are creatures that stick to their own a lot of the time.

Steph: True about that. I'll drop Sammy a text and see if they want to be part of tonight's fun. Can we hit a mall this afternoon? I didn't pack any "going out" clothes for this trip, and I'm sure none of your stuff would fit me or look good on me.

Ali: Of course. You were stunning for Hearts United with my help, and this is one area of our relationship that we already sort of have figured out. You trust me enough to make you look good, and I love doing it because it lets me feature the parts of you that I find most attractive. Wanna go out there, grab lunch, and then shop a bit?

Steph: Sounds like a plan.

Sammy Jo responded to Steph's text with a "definitely". Before leaving, Ali sent a group text to the other eight women with time and place for the start of tonight's ruckus-making.

**********

At 6:00, the last of the ten arrived at Wall Street Plaza, a collection of seven bars and restaurants in a one-block stretch north of downtown. Ali, as the resident fashionista, checked everyone out and provided a thumbs-up to the crowd. The gang started their night at Hooch, followed by Waitiki and ultimately went to Shine, which is the official home of the Orlando City SC supporters' group. Ali saw a couple of familiar faces in the bar and went over to say hi to them. Carm and Steph went with her and ordered drinks for the rest of the party. Upon returning to them, they saw Moe and Kelley being questioned by someone.

Alicia DelGallo (Orlando Sentinel, to Moe): Just curious, why did you decide not to get married?

Moe: I realized I wasn't ready for that commitment, to close the door to my pre-married life. Luckily, I had a few good friends with me who helped me work it out mentally, including this one here.

Ali rejoined the group and greeted Alicia with a hug, then asked how things were going in the press business.

Alicia: You know, us legit writers need to be extra-vigilant to hold our less-scrupulous colleagues accountable for being jackholes. I saw what happened to you and your teammates in Philly last week. Terrible that someone who is making his living covering soccer in that market can't be professional about what players will and will not discuss.

Ali: Been through it down here before with some of the TMZ-type people, but then again Ash and I always had a huge bullseye on our backs.

Alicia: Now it's Alex that is getting the lion's share of the paparazzi's attention.

Steph came over to the two of them cautiously, not knowing if this was a grilling or a friendly chat. Ali saw her and introduced her to Alicia. As beat writer for both the Pride and Orlando City, she was aware of who Steph was and the results of the expansion draft putting her and Ali together in Philadelphia.

Alicia: Down here scouting with the rest of the management for the draft, Steph?

Steph: Yes. Have to stay a step ahead of the rest of the league if we want to be the first NWSL expansion team to win a title in its first season.

Alicia: Ali, I'm sure you've heard what the muckrakers have been saying down here. Off-the-record, just between the two of us, is any of it true?

Ali: There is truth in it, but you know they go too far in their interpretations of what goes on. First, Alex filed the separation from Servando partially because she was tired of propping him up and not seeing any benefit to herself from the relationship. She's looking for a place where she can re-locate and ultimately file for divorce that isn't a community property state and therefore she can protect her earning potential from being leeched upon.

Alicia: And the rumor about she and Ashlyn being an item and you getting kicked to the curb?

Ali: It is NOWHERE as tawdry as it's being described. Fact is, Ashlyn and I had been having problems since about mid-season and she turned to Alex to help deal with them. The two of us officially split sometime last week, but we had been apart for about a month by that point. This stays off-the-record, as does the following: Steph and I are together.

Alicia: Seriously?! I guess it makes sense to go from one goalkeeper to another. Can I just look at the two of you together quickly?

Ali and Steph pressed their cheeks together.

Alicia: Cute as s***!

Just as Alicia was about to gush a bit more about the two of them, Steph heard a disturbance coming from behind her. She turned and saw Sammy Jo and Carm trying to deal with a man who apparently had gone a bit far in questioning Moe about the past two weeks and her decision to stand up her now-former fiance. Steph walked over and stood behind her and Kelley while glaring at the reporter. After getting a quick rundown from Savannah about what had transpired, she advised her to take Sarah and Morgan back to Hooch temporarily while the rest of them dealt with the mess in front of them.

Steph: I understand that you have been hassling a member of our party. I also understand that she gave you a fair answer to your original question. Do you have anything else you want to know, or are you trying to score points in the paparazzi world by putting a celebrity in an uncomfortable position?

Brant Parsons (Orlando Sentinel): I saw her and Kelley O'Hara at last night's game with a number of you and thought when I saw them here tonight that I'd ask about what caused the break-up of her and her fiance.

Steph: And the answer she gave you wasn't good enough?

Brant: It was vague and didn't address any of the on-the-side relationships she had been rumored to have at Virginia, in Houston, and in Chicago. I wanted to know if they also played a role in her decision.

Chris Henderson (All White Kit): Brant, you know that was over-the-line. No one has ever had proof that she was playing the field.

Brant: There might not be proof, but there is enough smoke around the idea to start a small fire. More so, it only takes one picture to change a person's idea about what is or is not true.

Chris: Like what happened to Julie Johnston in Philadelphia? There was no evidence that she was doing anything more than falling asleep on her friend's shoulder while waiting for an early-morning flight. Steph, let me apologize for this man's actions. Those of us who follow women's soccer religiously know what's fact and what's fiction and wouldn't put anything out there that hadn't been verified through the parties involved.

Steph: It's OK, Chris. I like your coverage on the college game. What is your opinion on Duke's goalkeeper?

Chris: I like her maturity. She looks like she might pick up her second College Cup Defensive MOP award tomorrow if the Blue Devils can close the deal and beat UCLA. As for draft possibilities, there are a handful of keepers being touted ahead of her and not that many teams in need of one this year. I'd say that she will either fall to a team that rates her higher than others in the league or she'll have a chance to latch on somewhere after the draft.

Satisfied that everything had been squared-away, Steph went to Ali and asked if they could continue the evening back at the condo since the papos were starting to get nosy with their party. The women stopped by Hooch to pick up Savannah, Sarah, and Morgan before leaving Wall St. and returning to Ali's condo.

**********

In the comfort of her living room, Ali and the rest of the gang stretched out on the couch and floor, with the five couples all in various states of contact. When the topic of Alex's separation came up, everyone had an opinion and they were more or less the same, that she came to her senses and realized that Serv wasn't anything close to the person that she needed or should want but that fear of the unknown and bad advice from some of her earliest sponsors combined to put her and Serv on a path from which she wasn't willing to deviate. The open atmosphere got Morgan Andrews to share something fairly personal about her own dating life.

Morgan: I dated a guy in high school and for my two years at Notre Dame. He was a baseball player and an all-around good guy. I wasn't really in love with him and we didn't have that spark like Sammy Jo and I do, or that existed between McCaffrey and I at FC Stars and as part of the Breakers College Academy team, but having someone back home that I could claim I was with kept the schmucks in South Bend at bay. I knew that he wasn't the right person for me and that if I let it go on too long, that I'd be stuck in the same boat that Alex was, staying with a "safe" guy rather than shooting higher or looking for a true heart-match. The worst part is that the relationship actually inhibited me a bit until I broke it off and headed to California. Once out there, I got to know Sammy Jo, we became friends, and ultimately partners.

Moe: Since everyone is divulging their "bad guy" relationships, I should come clean on why I stayed with Fabrice up until the last minute when K-Mo saved me from making a huge mistake.

Carm: K-Mo?

Moe: It's like KO, but more personal because it plays off her middle name as well, and it still sounds more or less the same.

Carm: Clever....

Moe: Back to the story. When Fabrice and I met, I had already had several call-ups to national team camp and little relationships with Emily Sonnett at school and Julie Johnston in camp. Oh, and there was also the one time I kissed Lauren after a scary storm that she stayed up with me through. So, in order for none of that to get out, I took him on as a "cover" boyfriend, never thinking it would amount to anything but instead would let me kick the can down the road until I could choose to come out and then settle down with someone. When he proposed, I said yes because I wasn't yet ready to come out from under cover. I knew that he wasn't who I'd have chosen if I was truly into men or if I wanted a soulmate-level relationship, and I think he stuck around because I had a bit of cred in the soccer world that he could use to help his own cause. By and large, we used one another to get what we wanted from the relationship but I had let the train get too far down the track to stop it on my own. That's why it took a number of my best women being in the same room to save me from the cliff at the eleventh hour. In a way, I owe a lot to Kelley, and I'm glad that we will be teammates together in Cary while we figure out if we want to be more than that.

Moe looked up and back at Kelley, then raised herself up to land a peck on her lips.

Ali: I think all of you know in one way, shape, or form, but if you don't, Steph and I are an "us".

Savannah: You owe me dinner, Sarah!

Steph: You bet on us?

Savannah: It was too obvious that the two of you were together. Noticed it the day we met at the airport. There was something, magical, about how you acted around each other and interacted with us. The heart-eyes from the back of the room at Hearts United was a dead giveaway that you loved her, Steph. Remember, I also saw the two of you holding hands while posing for a picture. The little things after that were just icing on the cake, like Ali falling asleep on your shoulder and the two of you taking an extra-long time to say goodbye at the airport.

Ali: Guess I'm more out now than I thought. I'm not totally ready to do it publicly, but I'm not in the state of denial or fear that I was with Ashlyn. I'm proud to be Steph's woman and to show that to people we know. She makes me want to be out with her, and you guys also make me want to acknowledge it because, as most of you have said, we are just SO DANG CUTE together.

The party broke up around 12:30am, with Savannah and Sarah being the last to leave. Ali and Steph traded hugs with both of them and locked up behind them. The pair went back into the bedroom and spent some time being a little friskier than on previous nights, the alcohol and eye candy stirring up some more carnal emotions in the pair. After a while, they curled up into one another with their bare skin connected as Ali lied in Steph's arms.


	25. The Whole Shooting Match

Championship Sunday at Orlando City Stadium arrived with a little nip in the air, as a cold front hit central Florida and brought the normal 80 degree temperatures into the mid-60s. After warm-ups, a pre-game ceremony was held to recognize all College Cup champions in attendance. On the field from the Hearts organization are Erica (2015), Morgan (2016), and Sammy Jo (2016), with Cami Levin (2011) and her sister Savannah (2016) joining them. Moe, Kelley, Carm, Ali, and Steph were standing along the rail watching the festivities when Steph noticed Christine Sinclair (2002, 2005) and Melissa Tancredi (2004) amongst the honorees. Once the ceremony ended, Carm left to join Erica and Wendy to watch the match while Steph went to meet Sammy Jo and Kristin so the three of them could stake out a place to commiserate and critique the starting goalkeepers.

Following the introductions, national anthem, and pre-match handshakes, the two teams headed back to their benches for some last-minute words of wisdom from their coaches.

Amanda Cromwell (UCLA coach): Four years ago, a team very much like yourselves came into an NCAA final as underdogs, but with talent and resiliency were able to defeat Florida State in overtime to win the title. You ladies have that same opportunity today. Trust your teammates to lift you up when you fall and to push you through the rough moments of the match. In the end, believe that we can win this game and bring that trophy back to Westwood.

Robbie Church (Duke coach): Two years ago, we let an opportunity to win this title slip away. Today, we won't do that. This game comes down ultimately to two players: Jessie Fleming and our Becca. Quinny, follow her EVERYWHERE! I don't care if you don't get off a single shot in this game. If she's in our box, you're there with her. If she's on a sideline, you box her in or poke the ball out. Heck, if she goes to the bathroom, I want you to be there handing her the toilet paper. Do that, and we will win this game.

Both teams took the field and the Bruins kicked off attacking the east goal. A shot by Anika Rodriguez in the third minute was easily stopped by Proctor, who rolled out the ball to Schuyler Debree to start the Blue Devils' first offensive foray. A free kick just outside the box by Ella Stevens was tipped over the bar by UCLA goalkeeper Teagan Micah, resulting in a corner kick. Quinn sent in the ball, but Imani Dorsey's header sailed wide of the far post. The next 20 minutes or so had little tempo as both teams tried to pick up the opening goal. As substitutions were made near the end of the half, the Bruins got mixed up on their defensive assignments, leaving Dorsey to slip in behind the back line for a lofted ball from Ashton Miller. Micah came rushing out of her net and blocked her shot, but hauled the Duke forward down with her legs in the process. The referee, Danielle Chesky, pointed at the spot for a penalty kick. Debree stepped up and slotted the ball into the corner of the net, giving the Blue Devils a 1-0 halftime lead.

The teams came out for the second half and UCLA made a formational adjustment, moving Fleming to left forward in an attempt to get her out of Quinn's shadow. The switch made the Canadian attacker more threatening, but still unable to breach Proctor's net. Following the game's second media timeout, Fleming received a throw-in from Viviana Villacorta along the left sideline, but turned right into Debree, who toe-poked the ball out to Quinn. She switched fields to Morgan Reid, then moved up the field. Reid's pass to Miller was dribbled through the middle of the park before she sent it wide to Stevens. Stevens' cross was headed out of the box by Mackenzie Cerda, but landed at Quinn's feet, who held the ball for a couple of seconds while Micah slid over to her right, leaving a wide-open left side of the net. A simple shot from the redshirt senior hit the back of the net to double the Blue Devils' advantage. Despite mounting heavy pressure over the last 20 minutes, the Bruins couldn't get clean shots off against Duke's stifling defense. As the final seconds ticked off the clock, the Duke bench got ready to rush the field. When the horn went off, everyone made a beeline for the team's penalty area to swarm Proctor. After around 30 seconds of mob pile time, Quinn broke off and went to search out Fleming. The pair embraced and the older player wiped away some tears that were falling from the sophomore's eyes.

Becca: Next year, Jess. Your team is good. We just had a little more resolute defense to go with the offensive weapons.

Jessie: Your keeper was outstanding. She should be playing in the league next year.

Becca: With any luck, we'll both be there. Now I have to go congratulate my girlfriend.

Becca walked back toward her team and saw EJ by herself looking up into the stands. She came up behind her and lifted her off the ground. EJ turned around to face her slightly-taller teammate and didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her neck and pulled her head down to capture her lips with her own. The Duke supporters' section gave a massive roar of approval for the players' on-field action and some chits changed hands, to be resolved once out of the stadium and away from NCAA oversight.

A couple of minutes passed before the trophy presentation at the center circle. EJ and Becca took the trophy from Orlando Pride coach Tom Sermanni and lifted it skyward, then passed it onto Ashton Miller and the rest of the team.

**********

The Hearts gathered outside the stadium, joined by Emily Zurrer, Andrea Neil, and Bev Priestman from the Legacy, Christine and Melissa, and Sarah Troccoli. The couples were all standing next to one another. Sinc and Tanc remarked on the happiness plastered across their goalkeeper's face, figuring out that it was because of the woman beside her. The teams emerged from the stadium and went over to meet with various groups of interest. EJ, Becca, and Jessie all headed for the Hearts/Legacy contigent and took congratulations and condolences from them.

Steph: EJ, that was an awesome performance.

Sammy Jo: If you bring that to Philly, I might need to worry about you leaping over me in the depth chart.

Kristin: Need any more proof that we want you? Your two biggest competitors are singing your praises.

EJ: GK Union For The Win!

Carm: Quinny, you made Baby Canada look like Baby Nunavut. What got into you?

Becca: Our coach told me to follow her everywhere, even to the bathroom if need be. I learned from some of the best on how to stay with your mark, with you, Shelina, Des, Soph, and Keisha all showing me little things in camp. It didn't hurt that I've played with and against Jessie in camps and knew her tendencies.

Jessie: I'll get you at the next camp, Becca, since I won't get another chance in NCAA play.

Tanc: Steph, are you coming to Vancouver for New Year's Eve? You KNOW we'll throw one hell of a bash!

Steph: Planning on it. Hoping this woman here will join me, as I'd LOVE to kiss her at midnight to ring in 2018.

Ali blushed bright red because she'd never been lucky enough to 1) ring in the new year that way, and 2) have someone admit they wished to do it with her.

Carm: Looks like someone has gotten swept off her feet again.

Ali: Shut up, Carm! Steph, I would be delighted to be your New Year's Eve date.

Ali snaked an arm around Steph's waist and curled into her.

Morgan (to Sammy Jo): Awwwww. Teammate and partner goals.

Sammy Jo: These two are setting a tough standard for me and you and EJ and Becca to live up to.

Steph: You have several years ahead of you to get to this level of cuteness. I'm sure you'll be making your fellow teammates squirm soon enough.

Emily: Not to mention the coaches. I don't know that we have any couples yet on our roster.

Andrea: Closest that I can reckon is Nichelle and Lindsay being teammates at Ohio State.

Savannah (to EJ): Kelley and Moe are planning their own New Year's Eve thing down by Atlanta. So far it's those two, Lindsey and Emily, and myself and Sarah. Would you and Becca be interested in joining us? I'd like to get a jump on getting to know the two of you better if we're going to end up being teammates in Philly.

EJ: Becca, wanna come back to school a little early and spend New Year's Eve in Atlanta with Savannah, Sarah, and a few others?

Becca: Sounds like fun. Maybe Sarah and I can fly down together. Find a flight perhaps that lays over in Detroit.

Sarah: I think that'd be more fun than me flying down solo. I'll check around when I get back to Gainesville and see what's out there.

Becca and Sarah swapped contact details before she and EJ left to join their teammates on the bus to go back to the hotel. Jessie got dragged away from the Maple Leaf reunion by her teammate, Ashley Sanchez, so they could leave the stadium with the rest of their team. Those remaining went back to the condo for a final night of revelry before everyone would split up tomorrow. On the way, Morgan and Sammy Jo worked out their December/January schedule, which looked like this:

December 6-13: Fall semester exams

December 14-21: Stay with Sammy Jo in California

December 22-29: Holidays with families

December 30: Sammy Jo to Boston, Morgan comes down from Milford

December 31: New Year's Eve at the McMewker estate in Allston

January 1-15: Time in Milford

January 16: Fly to Philadelphia for USC convention and NWSL Draft

January 16-21: Convention and Draft with the Hearts

**********

Duke 2 UCLA 0 (Debree pk, Quinn)


	26. Movin' On Up

Carm and Emily stayed with Ali and Steph Sunday night so that the four of them could pack the van and get on the road as early as possible on Monday morning. The plan was for Carm and Emily to drive the van to Durham, with Ali and Steph following behind in her car. They would stay the night there and attend Duke's championship celebration that evening. On Tuesday, Ali and Steph would drive the van the rest of the way to Philly and Carm and Emily would follow behind. Steph and Emily booked flights for Wednesday afternoon that would have them fly to Denver together before splitting off for Edmonton and Vancouver, respectively.

Steph and Ali used the trip to Durham to bore down on some of the important things they wanted to know about each other. Steph suggested using the Spirit's Fast Five Fridays model, where each person answers five questions. In this case, they will also answer the ones they ask.

*Steph: What is the best present you have ever received?

Ali: For my high school graduation, my parents bought me a three-week EURAIL pass and placed $2000 on a Visa prepaid card so I could travel through Europe before starting preseason at Penn State. It is what caused me to fall in love with Germany and eventually choose to start my pro career there.

Steph: This might be sappy, but my nephew and godson being born on my birthday. Not EXACTLY a present, but truly a gift nonetheless.

*Ali: What do you consider your worst physical feature?

Steph: My nose. It doesn't have much structure, looking like someone bore two holes for nostrils where it should be.

Ali: It's sort of cute and it doesn't get in the way when we kiss, and you know how much I enjoy having my lips on yours.

Steph blushed at Ali's compliment, because it got her mind to thinking of other things she'd like to eventually do with her.

Ali: My resting bitch face. For having an outgoing personality, when I'm being contemplative, I look like I am seriously pissed-off.

Steph: Don't take this wrong, but you're correct about the RBF being a bit of a problem. I almost said my muscles were my worst because they can be downright scary and you know the misconceptions people have about me because of them.

Ali: Well, I love them, my bae.

*Steph: Thank you, liebchen. What is your "had a bad day and need to snarf something" go-to food?

Ali: I don't have many cravings, really, although I think the Mt. Vesuvius is going to become one the closer we get to the trial.

Steph: Potato chips, french fries, anything fried and oily.

*Ali: If you could play another sport, what would it be?

Steph: Basketball. I think I have the muscle to be an effective power forward.

Ali: Field hockey. I would look SO CUTE in one of those skirts.

Steph: Not that you don't look cute in EVERYTHING you wear.

Ali: What am I going to do with you?!

Steph: I can think of plenty of things, but they're not things you want you try driving 70 miles an hour on the interstate.

Ali: You're impossible!

*Steph (smirking): I know. MFK: Erin, Carm, Shelina.

Ali: You imp. Something is DEFINITELY on your mind this morning, but you're going to have to wait a bit before we can act on it. Hmmm....marry Carm, f*** Shelina, kill Erin.

Steph: That's what I would have predicted.

Ali: Your three are Carm, Sinc, and Tori Huster.

Steph: Kill Sinc, bang Carm, and marry Tori.

Ali: I thought the last two would have been flipped.

Steph: Guess you've learned something. Carm's fairly hot, but Tori's heart could better deal with my mood swings and that's why I went the way I did. Now, you've got both but you weren't an option.

Ali playfully swatted Steph on the arm before going on to her next question.

*Ali: How do you plan to make a contribution to the greater world?

Steph: Involvement with Special Olympics Canada, Athlete Ally, Right 2 Play, and the #BellLetsTalk campaign for mental health awareness.

Ali: Now that I THINK I'm more comfortable with people presuming my sexuality, I should get involved in some LGBT sport causes and well as keep on with the anti-bullying campaign.

*Steph: Which one person, dead or alive, would you like to have lunch with?

Ali: JFK.

Steph: Pierre Trudeau. I've met Justin several times over the past couple of years, but I was 13 when he died and never got a chance to meet him.

*Ali: Where is one place you've never been that you want to visit?

Steph: Greece. Been to Cyprus for tournaments, but never Greece.

Ali: I want to take a cruise from Boston up to the Maritimes. I hear that the area is peaceful and beautiful.

Steph: I think we could arrange that at some point.

Ali: You're too much, Steph. Why did I not see this side of you when we played together in DC?

Steph: I think it had to do with both of us tied up with others that you weren't looking for that quality in me. Same as me not realizing how attracted I was to you until after you left for the Pride and things with me juggling Shelina and Georgia started to peter out.

Ali leaned across and kissed Steph just in front of her right ear, then whispered to her, "The attraction is quite mutual, and once we're off the road, I'll show you what I mean."

*Steph: Last one for you. What would it take to get you to the altar?

Ali: I was ready to go there with Ash if she would have asked and if we'd been able to do it with little or no fanfare. Now, I think it would take a special woman who gives me the confidence and pride to love out loud. That's what probably would need to happen to get me to first say, "yes," then "I do."

Steph: I thought I was there with Marie-Eve, but then I got my head turned by Shelina and messed things up with her. I think I've been ready for it, but the women that have crossed my path haven't had the complete package I'd want in a wife. Now, I believe I have found that person and hope in the future things will happen to get us to that point.

*Ali: Final question. What is your biggest relationship fear?

Steph: That I will screw up again, that my own lust will overtake me and I won't be able to remain faithful to the woman I love and cherish.

Ali paused for a bit before responding, because she knew that Steph had told her something extremely deep and that her fear of messing this up might cause her to retreat into her own head and lead to doing what she doesn't want to do in order to relieve the torment.

Ali: Stephanie, you might not yet be ready to hear this, but I am in love with you. I know that you're who I hope I can say those magic words to in the future. You need to be open with me if you start struggling with that and give me specifics. One of the things that caused Ash and I to end up where we ended up was her trying to manage her feelings for Alex on her own. I don't want a repeat of that with you. As for my biggest fear, it's that my partner would not be willing to let me be more closeted about my sexual orientation, like I am currently.

Steph: You would never have to worry about that with me. *reaches over to take Ali's hand* Your words and your actions when it would be just the two of us would be more important to me than whether you would be out-out. So long as you wouldn't attempt to deny your relationship with me if asked, even if you have to no-comment your way through the question, I would be willing to let you keep things private in that area.

Ali: I don't expect this to remain private for long. I know you're willing to let me take my time on going public, but I don't think I want to wait. If I don't have an opportunity to do it beforehand, I will use our midnight kiss on New Year's Eve to come out via Instagram.

Steph turned off the interstate at the next exit so she could fill up the gas tank and the pair could grab lunch. Before exiting the car, Steph leaned over and kissed Ali. Ali responded in kind and the two grinned mightily as their lips pressed against one another for several seconds.

Steph: I love you, Ali-bear.

Ali: I love you too, Steph my bae.

**********

On Tuesday morning, the four women left Durham at 6am so they could make it to Philadelphia in time for Wendy's meeting with Brian and Julie, which was scheduled for 2pm. Both vehicles went directly to the Hearts' offices and training complex upon reaching Philly and they were greeted in the offices by Wendy and the team's new communications director, Lauren Green, who were going over some press releases that the general manager wished to have sent to the media following her meeting with the O'Haras.

Once Brian and Julie arrived, everyone went into the conference room.

Wendy: Brian, what is the status of the lawsuit you filed?

Brian: We were unable to get a continuance for the trial to start in March, but we did get a local gag order so that the jury pool isn't unduly influenced by the defendant's access to media. I know it will be a hardship for some of the players to be here, which is why my wife and daughter came up with the GoFundMe campaign to perhaps raise some funds to alleviate the financial obstacles some players might have to participating in the process, especially parties not named in the suit but who witnessed actions by Orlandini that are part of it. Additionally, I was contacted by Julie Johnston Ertz yesterday about becoming a party to the suit, as Orlandini's posting on November 22nd of pictures from the Philadelphia airport that could be construed as showing her and Christen Press in a compromising position might cost her significant dollars in her divorce case against Zach. Wendy, what are the dates of the USC Convention?

Wendy: January 17-21. The NWSL Draft will be held on the 18th and we would like to have our entire organization at the Convention Center on that day.

Brian: Say we'll have the 17th and 19th to do discovery. With both sides having an expectation of access to all possible witnesses, I'm not sure that's enough time to do it. Are any of the players local or will any be in town early for Convention or over the holidays?

Ali: I'll be here from now through about the 23rd, then available again starting on January 8th.

Brian: If it's OK with everyone, I'd like to take care of the coaching staff and any locals before the holidays so that we can concentrate our time during Convention on those who aren't available outside of then.

Wendy: Is Skype an option?

Brian: The problem with doing it via Skype is that both sides won't have a fair and equitable opportunity to do pre-trial interviews with those witnesses. We can set up in-person ones at one of the convention hotels where both us and the defense can do our interviews in a pretty expedited manner, which would allow us to probably get through them in the two days that we're allotting. I'll prioritize our witness list so that if we don't get all of them done on those two days, the ones remaining will be those who have greater flexibility in terms of time.

Steph: I'm planning to be back in Philly around the 10th or 11th since I'll be driving back with my belongings and Rio.

Julie: Do you need help locking down a place to live?

Steph: Actually, yes. A normal season would have us getting back to our playing city sometime late February, which gives the club a fair amount of time to help us locate housing. This year, with Convention and the draft in town and the trial, the time table will be a lot tighter I'm thinking.

Julie: I'm a Realtor. Let me see what I can dig up in the rental market.

Ali: Thanks, Julie.

Julie: Actually, that leads me to bringing all of you up to speed on the GoFundMe campaign. As of this morning, almost 4700 dollars had been raised, along with a number of in-kind donations. Wendy, how should we go about getting people in touch with you concerning the in-kind offers as well as us getting the proceeds to the Hearts?

Wendy: If it's alright with you, I'd appreciate it if you could remain a clearinghouse for the in-kind offers and to channel funds to us on an as-needed basis. I'll be talking with the club's owners tomorrow to find out how we're planning to handle the month of February and the expenses that will be incurred as a result of players being here for the trial. I'll be in touch with you following that with more specifics.

Julie: That's fine.

As the meeting wrapped up, Lauren made some quick edits and then sent out releases on the GoFundMe campaign, the Hearts' post-draft party at the Field House (just south of the Convention Center), and an event for female-owned businesses being hosted by Wendy on December 14th. Steph and Ali drove the van to Carm's, with her and Emily behind them. Tomorrow, they would search out a storage unit for Ali's big stuff and return the van before Steph and Emily left town, but tonight, the four would relax in one another's company and spend their last night with their beloveds until after the holidays.


	27. A Crossing Of Paths

Life in the Hearts organization slowed down a little over the next week, but picked up in earnest on the 14th. While Brian was getting the oil changed in his car, he was listening to the mechanic's broadcast of "The Herd" on Fox Sports Radio. He's not a fan of the show, but it is a good place to find out what drama is churning in the sports world. His ears perked up when he heard that Greg Orlandini would be a call-in guest on tomorrow's show to discuss the witch hunt against him and to posit on some of the scuttlebutt in the soccer world. Following his stay at the mechanic, Brian went down to the courthouse seeking a cease-and-desist order against Orlandini should his appearance on "The Herd" violate the gag order pertaining to local media. He was placed on the docket of Judge Marlene Lachman for tomorrow morning, at which time the pair would parse the interview live.

Brian and Judge Lachman listened to "The Herd" in chambers on Friday morning. Luckily, the Orlandini interview was early in the show, which would make for a quick meeting for the two. Orlandini repeated several of the comments over which he was being sued plus took issue with being sued over the release of pictures involving Julie Johnston Ertz. Once the journalist tipped off his defense strategy, which was to put the athletes on trial for their holier-than-thou attitude toward the common man, and went into specifics about claims he planned to make, Judge Lachman signed the cease-and-desist order and called in her bailiff to have copies delivered to Orlandini's home, CBS Philly, and KYW. Following a commercial break, Colin Cowherd began taking phone calls, hoping that this calling-out of female athletes would spur a lot of backlash against them by male sports fans. Instead of that, the show was hearing from Hearts players from their hometowns (e.g., Stephanie from Allston, Savannah from Fayetteville) as well as other NWSL players from across the country (Danielle Colaprico and Lindsey Horan were two that got through the show's call screener). Cowherd sent the show to commercial and reamed his screener for allowing so many players to get on the air. Upon return, Cowherd took a call from a local caller who claimed to actually understand Greg's gripe about the athletic bubble and John Q. Public's slim chances of breaking it.

Colin Cowherd: Brian from Philadelphia, you're on The Herd.

Brian O'Hara: Colin, I'd like to thank you for having Greg on today's show. It is nice to see shows like yours giving local media the opportunity to give their opinions to a wider audience. Now about your premise that female athletes collude to keep the average man out of their boudoirs, I find that claim to be.....abhorrent. We in society place these women on pedestals, expect them to be both beautiful and down-to-earth, capable of going from the field to the runway in a snap, all while demanding they settle for an average partner who would do nothing more than use them to elevate their own status. Now before you jump in, Greg, I actually understand your gripe concerning slightly-above-average men in the athletic bubble who use their position to siphon off members of the opposite sex to the point where a woman's only way out of it is by bedding down with one of her own teammates. It's a problem and one that I wish could somehow be remedied, but the conditioning of these women to be everything to everyone by their parents, sponsors, coaches, teachers, and employers doesn't seem to allow for them to break out once they've been sucked in.

Greg: Brian, I'm glad to hear there is one respectable man in our fair city with the guts to stand up and fight for the little man.

Brian: By the way, Greg, there should be a marshal showing up to serve you a cease-and-desist letter any time now. I am Brian O'Hara and I represent the Philadelphia Hearts and their players in your pending harassment lawsuit. The information disseminated in this appearance violates the gag order placed on local media by the Philadelphia Court of Common Pleas, and Judge Marlene Lachman from the Civil Division agreed with our assessment, thus signing the cease-and-desist order. I am told that any further actions by yourself in violation of the gag order or the cease-and-desist order will find you held in contempt of court and subject to fines and/or imprisonment.

Cowherd cut Brian off and sent the show to another commercial. During the break, the cease-and-desist order was delivered to Orlandini at the KYW studios, where he was doing preparations for tomorrow's "KYW Philly Soccer Show". Once the show returned, Cowherd moved on to news from the NFL ahead of the weekend's games.

**********

Stephanie Ochs was out on a run around her native San Diego neighborhood when she happened upon someone she recognized, but couldn't place. She sped up a little bit to catch up to the man and then turned to face him.

Steph Ochs (to the man): Excuse me. I recognize you from somewhere, but can't figure out where.

Tyler Wise (slightly stunned): Oh my. I didn't think I'd actually run into you while out here visiting my family. You always hope that somehow luck or serendipity comes into play and you cross paths with someone, but, wow. My name is Tyler Wise. I was at Hearts United a few weeks ago and we talked for a minute or two.

Steph: Riiiight. Now I remember. You're a sports psychologist, aren't you?

Tyler: Yes. More a research junkie than a performance enhancement shrink.

Steph: I wanted to talk to you more that night, but with the long line and the trouble our team was having with ONE of the local media in attendance, it ended up being a bit hectic. I should have gotten your number when I had a chance.

Tyler got a little nervous hearing that Steph might actually be sort of interested in him, as the feeling from him for her definitely existed. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a business card that he then handed to her.

Tyler: Consider that dilemma solved. Any reason you wanted it?

Steph: I was a psych major at USD and would be interested in hearing some of your perspective on its connection with sports.

Tyler: I'm not sure that my research would actually interest you, but maybe it will considering the mess that I am hearing around in Philly with your team and Greg Orlandini.

Steph: Oh, HIM! That's the guy who harassed us while some of us were doing a sightseeing bus tour around Philly and then made an absolute nuisance of himself at Hearts United. Then there's him outing Julie Johnston and punching Steph McCaffrey. The club has a lawsuit pending against him, with the trial starting around Valentine's Day.

Tyler: Not exactly the way you'd want to spend such a romantic time of the year. I was listening to a replay of "The Herd" on my flight out here on Saturday and he was on, ranting about his plans for the trial and how he was looking to stick it to your teammates and some of their friends for being stuck-up brats or faux lesbians in order to avoid the common men around them. Some of your teammates got through and railed on him. Your lawyer also called in and told Greg that a judge had signed a cease-and-desist order against him for violating the court's gag order on local media. Anyways, maybe I can help you guys out a little. I am currently trying to decipher the chicken/egg dilemma regarding the athletic bubble and female athletes, a topic which Brian brought up in his comments to Greg during the show.

Steph: I'd actually like to hear about that, but I need to finish off this run and get back to my parents' place for a pre-Christmas gathering they're hosting tonight.

Tyler felt a little bit brave and decided to take a chance. "Maybe we can get together for dinner sometime before I head back to Philly on the 28th."

Steph smiled. "I've got your number. Let me check what I've already got scheduled for the rest of this week and I'll call you with when I'm free. And yes, that is a yes."

The two went their separate ways, both looking back at each other and wondering if what just happened was for real.

**********

On Friday night, Steph and Tyler went out to dinner at Civico 1845. He informed her about his research on whether societal expectations led to female athletes entering and staying in the athletic bubble as it related to interpersonal relationships or if they went in first and then the expectations were placed on them so they couldn't escape it. When Tyler dropped Steph off at her parents' place, she gave him a peck on the cheek and said that she would be back in Philly on the 16th and would like to have him meet her friend and teammate Liz Eddy and her local guy of interest over dinner that night. She also told him that her deposition with Brian would be on the 17th and that he should stop by the hotel at the end of the day so he and Brian could possibly speak about this subject and whether he could be of assistance.

Following Alex and Ashlyn's trip to Kansas City just after Thanksgiving, the Orlando forward had been talking with Syd Leroux Dwyer a bit about the possibility of swapping houses as the FCKC striker had been looking for a trade that would allow her to join her husband Dom in Orlando. Alex went to the Pride offices and discussed with Niki the potential of her and Syd being traded for one another and whether there was a way to include Ashlyn in the deal. Niki said that she would talk to the powers that be in KC and see if things could be done to satisfy everyone's desire for relocation.

Wendy and Brian Ching, managing director of the Houston Dash, worked out a preliminary deal for the Hearts' first-round draft pick, with the Western Conference team sending their first-round pick as well as a player to be named later to Philadelphia for the first overall pick. With that part of Draft Day completed, Wendy kicked off for the rest of the day and she, Bill, and Zach headed for North Carolina to visit his twin children and their families.

Brian finished depositions with the Hearts' coaching staff, Ali Krieger, and Jen Hoy before he, Julie, Connor, and Sarah left to spend the Christmas holidays down in Georgia, where they would stay at what used to be his great-grandfather's plantation outside of Atlanta. Julie and Sarah sent out a series of thank yous to the many people who contributed to their GoFundMe campaign for the Hearts' trial fund. As of December 22nd, they had raised $13,825 along with a handful of rentals for the month of February, some grocery gift cards, and the Franklin Fountain's contribution, which is $2 from every Broken Hearts sundae purchased from the beginning of December through Valentine's Day.

**********

Christmas is a time of giving and receiving, and the Hearts players' and their significant others went out of their way to make this holiday one to remember.

Ali to Steph: A gold locket engraved with 2Hearts1Love on the front, their names on the back, and pictures of the pair at the Franklin Fountain and Hearts United on the inside.

Steph to Ali: An silver anklet with two interlocking hearts, their names engraved on them, and their birthstones hanging from the top of them.

Kristie to Steph: A pair of boxing gloves and headgear.

Steph to Kristie: A triple strand of pearls.

Diana to Rhian: A Philadelphia Hearts replica away jersey with Matheson 8 on the back of it.

Rhian to Diana: A promise ring topped with a heart encrusted in diamonds.

Carm to Emily: A marquis-cut diamond ring. (She said yes!)

Emily to Carm: Tickets to see Celine Dion in Las Vegas on January 3rd.

Morgan to Sammy Jo: Tickets to the Boston Pops' performance of Bugs Bunny at the Symphony II on Saturday, December 30th, just after Sammy Jo's arrival in Boston.

Sammy Jo to Morgan: A pair of aquamarine and diamond drop earrings.

Sarah to Savannah: A pair of blue sapphire stud earrings.

Savannah to Sarah: A rose gold promise ring with a braided heart in the center overlayed by a diamond-encrusted infinity sign.


	28. Drop The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve in Boston, Atlanta, and Vancouver.

At the off-season home of the Mewis sisters and their girlfriends, New Year's Eve was a night to celebrate with new friends. Sammy Jo flew in from California to spend some time with Morgan and her family in New Hampshire before the pair would go onto Philadelphia for the United Soccer Coaches Convention and NWSL Draft, while Jen Hoy and Danielle Colaprico came from the latter's home in New Jersey for the party.

Steph: PAAAAAAAAAAARTAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Kristie (to Morgan): And this with no alcohol in her system.

Morgan: Wonder how she'll be at the post-draft party on the 18th.

Steph: I'll stay sober, because I know that I won't have enough time to drink the draftees under the table. And because Kristie says she has a surprise for that weekend that I need to be in good shape to receive.

Jen reached over and took Danielle's hand in hers, hoping that others will pick up the hint without them having to announce it.

Steph: Are my eyes deceiving me, or are two of my former Red Star teammates HOLDING HANDS?!?!

Danielle blushed, then gave Jen a soft gaze.

Jen: No, they're not. We talked briefly after the semifinal about us seeing each other more during the off-season since we live fairly close to one another. Then I got picked up by the Hearts and she was offered an opportunity to go to Sky Blue as part of the trade that sent Sam and Abby to Chicago. We had been with each other for a few days following Moe's non-wedding and had plans to meet up on that Saturday in Philadelphia. With our clubs being about an hour apart and the two of us more or less back home, the "whatever" that happened in Philly that day took off after I visited her the weekend before Christmas. We went to dinner at Danielle's favorite restaurant and she asked me if I'd be interested in "seeing" her. She didn't have to ask twice. Steph, I'm surprised your nosiness didn't root out my crush on her.

Steph: I thought something might be there, but I had my own mess with Kristie coming and then going and Moe comes in and her and Danny were glued to one another those last few weeks of the season.

Jen: True.....

Sam: I'm happy for the two of you. Could have pinned it about a year ago when you were playing in Australia, since you two seemed so cute together.

Danielle: She's always been in my mind, but when Moe came to the Red Stars, the chance of encouraging her to drop Fabrice was too good to not pursue it. When she decided to call off the wedding and her and Kelley made their confessions, I knew I had done the right thing, and getting to spend that time with Jen on the road told me that she was who my heart wanted. The trade home was the impetus to step forward and tell her, and as she said I didn't have to ask her twice about us dating.

As the clock moved its way past 11:45, Sammy Jo got Abby's laptop set up to call in the party in Fayetteville being hosted by Kelley and Moe, where Lindsey, Emily, Savannah, Sarah, EJ, and Becca were joining the two new Courage players for an evening of revelry. The connection established and the call placed, the eight of them gathered around the computer to yell once the request was accepted. Kelley answered the call and got a rousing "Happy New Year" from the Allston crowd. The Georgia crew came over to Kelley and her iPad, then on 3 sent a collective "Happy New Year" in return. Kristie asked Savannah to get Sarah to show her Christmas gift from her to her and the rest of their group. Sarah lifted her hand to the screen, displaying the rose gold and diamond infinity ring she got from Savannah.

Kristie: Pretty!!! SavvyJ, you've got some good taste.

Savannah: Thanks, Miss Always-Looks-Good! I thought she'd appreciate the coloring and design as being different than the standard ring.

Steph: Are you.....

Savannah: NO! Dang, not while Sarah's still in school. It's a promise ring, really. I wanted the two of us to have that "commitment" in place before she finished out her career and we saw where she'd end up in the Draft next year.

The clock was now at 11:59 and the ball in Times Square began its sixty-second descent to ring in 2018. Once it landed at the base of the pole, horns and confetti filled the air in both party places and couples exchanged kisses with one another. Danielle had Sam take one of her and Jen for posting on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram, while Kelley and Moe requested that no one try to snag one of them, since it was still too soon for the big world to see that they were a couple. Lindsey and Emily exchanged a few pecks, which Moe caught by way of video and put up on Instagram with the caption: "Work wives. Home wives, too?" Following a few more minutes of conversation and commiseration, the Skype call was ended.

Sarah: Back to the conversation we were having before we were so rudely interrupted by that dropping ball....Do either of you have an idea yet where you'll end up?

EJ: I think the latest I saw was that I'm right around the bottom of the 48 since so few teams are looking for goalkeepers this year. The Hearts have said repeatedly that they'd spend a pick on me if they were able to land Becca earlier in the day.

Becca: The performance at College Cup shot my possible spot in the order up. I was projected mid-season to be somewhere in the latter portion of the first round if not early second. The post-season one has me around the fifth spot, which is where Houston sits.

Sarah: So Houston is your probable destination?

Becca: No. As long as no one moves into that spot and I can avoid being plucked by Boston the pick before it, I'll end up in Philadelphia, since they will have taken the player that Houston ultimately covets from this draft, Andi Sullivan.

Sarah: Because they have Jane. Gotcha. Are you excited about the possibility of playing pro soccer together along with whatever is transpiring in your relationship?

EJ: I'd be thrilled making the Hearts roster, however it happens. I get along with Steph and Sammy Jo well-enough, Kristin and Erica see me as a vital part of the roster in 2019 and 2020 due to the World Cup and Olympics, and the team atmosphere is so uplifting and reassuring, like how the Stephs manage to protect those around them. I heard about what happened the night you all went out in Orlando.

Sarah: Don't forget McCaffrey taking a punch for our captain, her girlfriend, and mine.

Savannah: That's why I SO MUCH want you to be with us at the Convention and Draft. I'll be tied up at times with my deposition and whatever we're doing during the draft between selections, but I'm sure we can get you access to the Green Room to hang out with Becca and EJ.

Sarah: How can I turn down a chance to see you for a few days, get to know our new friends, develop bonds with some of your teammates, and kiss you in front of the LOVE statue?

Savannah: The club is doing a PSA for Valentine's Day in front of it, I think the Saturday of the Convention. You probably can't be in it due to NCAA restrictions, but I'd want to have you there and I'd be willing to acknowledge you on-screen even if you can't stand beside me.

The party began to wrap up close to 1:30, with the Georgia Girls and Lindsey the last ones left.

*************

On the other side of the continent, New Year's Eve celebrations were underway at Christine and Melissa's pad in Vancouver. The five couples on hand (Sinc/Tanc, Rhian/Diana, Ali/Steph, Carm/Emily, Erin/Ella) compared Christmas presents before breaking into a heaping stack of Nanaimo bars, beavertails, and Irish Coffee courtesy of Tim Horton's and Dr. McGillicuddy.

Ali (to Diana): That is one heck of a ring.

Diana: Thanks. I told Steph the day after we started being together that I wasn't expecting a long courtship due to our familiarity with one another. Seven weeks or so and I get a promise ring.

Ali: And in three weeks, you'll be the one to fulfill it, am I right?

Diana: Yes. I'm doing it during the PSA filming.

Ali: Guess that makes two possible engagements in the PSA, since Kristie already asked me to help her propose to her Steph.

Diana: I'll have to talk to her and see if we can coordinate this somehow.

Ali: Keep me informed. When are you scheduled to be deposed?

Diana: The 17th. Why?

Ali: I'm thinking the three of us could meet while Steph McCaffrey is doing hers at the hotel and knock out the particulars. We'd have Friday to go to JFK Plaza and scope out the vantage points in preparation for it as well.

Diana: Sounds like a plan.

Rhian and Steph walked over to Ali and Diana, inquiring on their little meeting of the minds.

Rhian: What evil plot has my little munchkin dreamed up this time?

Diana: Nothing, dear. Just showing off your beneficence to my team captain.

Steph (to Ali): Did you show her the anklet I got you?

Ali lifts the hem of her dress to show Diana and Rhian her two-birthstone, intertwined hearts anklet.

Rhian: Wow! For someone who doesn't seem sentimental, that is a gorgeous gift.

Steph: I wanted to get her something that she could show off that wouldn't be TOO obvious but also would be a constant reminder of our togetherness. Now, the locket she got me with the two most important pictures from Orientation Week in Philly inside it, THAT was the right gift for me. It lets me hold her close to my heart without it getting in the way.

Diana: You guys are giving our 15 years a serious run for best relationship on the Canadian WNT and you've been together, what, six weeks?

Elsewhere, Carm and Erin were chatting while Emily and Ella showed off their gifts.

Emily: Carm decided that we were at the right stage to make the leap. The proposal wasn't overly sappy. If I remember right, her exact words were, "Marry me, Z!" and I of course had to say yes.

Ella: Congratulations! Do you know when you're planning to get married?

Emily: My thought is that, since we do this gathering every New Year's Eve, maybe expand it a little next December 31 and do the wedding as part of the festivities.

Ella: Clever, efficient.

Emily: So what did Erin get you this year?

Ella: Well, it showed up a couple of days late, but it was the best Christmas gift EVER.

Ella handed Emily a picture of her sonogram, which caused her to scream, attracting everyone's attention.

Emily: Erin and Ella are having a baby!

The rest of the group went over to the pair and got to peek at the sonogram.

Carm: It's a boy! Gonna have Erin's bone structure and Ella's hair genes.

Ali: How far along? Any names yet?

Ella: Doctor said 17 weeks. As for names, we've decided on William Douglas and will call him Will or Willie.

Steph: After both of your fathers, I'm presuming.

Erin: Yes. As you know, Douglas is my father's name and William is Ella's father's middle name.

While the other women were doting on Ella, Sinc and Tanc sat back and took in the scene.

Sinc: A year ago, none of this was in place. Emily and Carm had recently gotten together officially, Diana was chasing me not knowing about me and you, Steph was with Georgia, Ali with Ashlyn, and Erin and Ella hadn't been married 18 months yet.

Tanc: Now it looks like everyone is where they are supposed to be. Diana with Rhian, Carm and Emily getting married, Erin and Ella pregnant, and Steph with a woman who can meet her physical and emotional needs. Then there's the two of us, me the unemotional one and you the stout and stoic leader who also has so much passion inside her that it leaks out at times.

Sinc: Promise me something, Melissa. Never. Change.

Tanc: I promise.

Tanc turned her head and connected her lips with Sinc's. In the background, the final minute of the countdown to 2018 had started. Everyone was gathered with their significant others waiting for the ball to hit the base. Once it had reached its stopping point, the couples exchanged kisses. Ali got a selfie of her and Steph, then posted it to her social media networks with the caption: "For all who have ever asked, yes I'm gay and yes, I have a girlfriend. #twoheartsonelove". Carm and Emily talked for a minute or so and then sprung their surprise on the group.

Carm: Since we have everyone gathered that we'd want to have gathered, I feel comfortable saying this. Next year, our New Year's Eve party will be even more spectacular, as it will include a WEDDING! We're all here at this time of year, and it just makes sense for us to do it then.

Emily: With that said, we'd also like to name a few of our chosen "bridal posse". Because we have so much overlap in terms of close friends, it doesn't really make a lot of sense to have each of us pick a certain number and have them sided with the selector. We have four that we've agreed on, and might add another 2-4 after another go-around with our plans. Carm, do you want to announce them or should I?

Carm: I'll do it. Tanc, Kriegs, Bae, and Erin, will you stand up for us and with us?

Tanc, Ali, Steph, and Erin: YES!


	29. Eat Your Heart Out

The night before Convention starts tends to be hit-or-miss in terms of who is in town already. With Hearts players being deposed on Wednesday and Friday, the club asked everyone to come into town on Tuesday so they could be settled and ready to go right away the next morning.Ali and Steph had been in Philadelphia together for a few days and had begun moving things into their new place, found for them by Julie. The corps of Canadians (Diana, Rhian, Erin, Ella, Carm, and Emily) stopped by to surprise the pair and so Diana could see the place ahead of moving in in a few weeks. Following the short visit, Carm and Emily went back to her place and the other four went to the Downtown Marriott, one of the host hotels for Convention.

**********

Steph and Liz arrived at Smokin' Betty's in anticipation for their double date with Tyler and the guy who Liz has been in touch with since Hearts United. The pair of men were waiting for them by the front door, greeting them with light hugs. The hostess saw that the entire party was here and quickly led them to a table.

Tyler: Aaron and I had a few minutes to talk before you arrived, comparing what each of us knew about both of you.

Liz: He knows a bit, but probably not much more than you'd find in my USC or North Carolina Courage profiles.

Aaron Donahue: Such as you having two brothers and a sister and your grandfather, father, and younger brother taking part in USC athletics. And you playing lacrosse as well as soccer.

Liz: Guy read up on me. I'm impressed, or creeped-out. Not sure which, yet.

Steph giggled slightly. "You know you wouldn't tell him any of that even if he asked. You're like a closed book most of the time, even though you are a bit goofy."

Liz: Can't argue with you there.

Steph: So what do you do, Aaron?

Aaron: I work at the Biddle Law Library at the University of Pennsylvania.

Steph: Looking to be a lawyer?

Aaron: No. I love the law, yes, but I'm not THAT driven to take on cases where people get hurt just to score points with a judge or jury. Victim advocacy would be more my domain, but I enjoy the job I have, helping future lawyers find materials and quizzing them on what they're researching.

Liz (to Tyler): Steph tells me you're a sports psychologist.

Tyler: Yes. Did she also tell you that I'm researching something now that might be of interest to the Hearts and your lawyer as it relates to the lawsuit?

Aaron's ears perked up when he heard lawsuit.

Steph: Yes, I did, and I told her that you're planning to catch Brian at the hotel tomorrow after our depositions to talk about helping out.

Aaron: Fill me in, the two of you.

Steph gave Aaron an overview of what had happened with Orlandini to cause the club and a few players to sue him for harassment, including the effective outing of Julie Johnston Ertz.

Aaron: That would explain to some degree why she and Zach got divorced.

Tyler: Her case is separate from that of the Hearts and their players because it is about financial losses she has suffered because of his actions, not harassment per se.

Aaron: If you need someone who can get you case law that could help win the suit, I could probably be of some assistance. Now, Tyler, what are you researching that could help them?

Tyler: I have been working for a few months now on the chicken/egg dichotomy regarding college female athletes and what's called the athletic bubble. Is their entrance into the bubble for the purposes of finding a mate caused by society's expectations of them or do the expectations come because they have pulled themselves out of the general dating pool? Orlandini stated on Cowherd a month or so ago that he was planning to put the athletes on trial over their two-facedness, acting wholesome in public and in front of fans but being cruel, money-grubbing you-know-whats in their private lives, dropping their less-well-off men at the first hint that they can come out safely or, in the case of Ertz, dropping a better-off one and cashing in with a big settlement.

Liz: And I suppose that you've got a card or two you want to play as a result of that research?

Tyler: Perhaps. In fact, the two of you might end up being the best witnesses your side could have.

Steph: I see what you mean, Tyler. Because both of us could be with "normal" guys found post-college at the time of the trial, it would to a large extent negate his argument about the common man not standing a chance and take the steam out of his claim of being their voice against the establishment.

The four of them walked back to the Marriott, where they said their good nights to one another, with Steph placing a kiss on Tyler's lips and Liz one on Aaron's cheek.

**********

Carm, Emily, Diana, Rhian, Erin, and Ella ate at Nineteen 26 in the Courtyard by Marriott near the Convention Center because it was where the Legacy's coaching staff were staying for the week.

Erin (to Carm and Emily): Have the two of you made any decisions yet for the wedding?

Carm: Christ, girl! We've only been engaged three weeks and the wedding isn't for another 11 1/2 months! This week will be WAY too busy for us to discuss anything regarding it. By the way Emily, do you want to be in the PSA that our team is shooting on Saturday?

Emily: What would I be doing?

Carm: I think the concept for my section is that I'll be between Steph and Ali talking about love between best friends. They would move their faces toward mine intending to kiss my cheeks, but I back out and they pause in front of each other, catch eyes, and air kiss. My thought is that either you photobomb behind me after I pull out and do something loving, or you pull me out yourself and do something to me on-camera.

Emily: You know you're inviting a bit of scrutiny doing this, right?

Carm: Of course, but we're going to be an organization that loves out loud and doesn't hide who we're with or what we are.

Emily: I've got an idea for this.....if you don't mind being shown-up a little by your Christmas gift to me.

Carm: Oooooo.....flash a little bling on the screen? I think I like that idea.

Diana asked Emily to join her for a powder and they sauntered to the ladies' restroom.

Diana: Ali I think is the only one to know this so far, but I'm planning to drop the bomb at the end of the PSA. Kristie is supposedly going to do it as well.

Emily: You mean the BIG BOMB?!

Diana: Yes. The promise ring she got me was a sign she wants to marry me, and I'd already thought about how long I wanted to wait before asking her, so put the two together and it makes sense to do it now rather than wait for her to ask.

Emily: Need help keeping her at bay?

Diana: I don't think so. Don't tell Carm, because I want her to be shocked by it. Ali, Kristie, and I are meeting at the Marriott tomorrow while McCaffrey is doing her deposition to discuss the hows. Care to join us?

Emily: You bet! Where are you shooting it?

Diana: Where else? The LOVE statue just a few blocks from here.

Emily: Of course! Silly me for not thinking of that.

Diana: We better get back before our girls think we're plotting some kind of mischief.

The pair returned to their table, both trying to hide the shenanigans they have planned for Carm and Rhian.

Ella: Those two are up to no good, I just know it.

Erin: I don't think it's no good. More like some kind of clever stunt.

Diana: You'll have to wait and see.

**********

Maggiano's Little Italy was the venue of choice for the bulk of the Hearts' players and their partners to dine. After placing their order, Ali started up the conversation.

Ali: Savannah, you were over in Scotland already at the time of the draft last year, no?

Savannah: I hadn't gone over yet, but we were negotiating a contract at the time.

Sarah: It was hard to see her leave for Glasgow, since she was so instrumental to me getting settled in Gainesville and because of how I'd come to love her in that time.

Savannah (to Sarah): You know that I thought of you every day and that I wasn't planning to stay forever over there. Maybe a couple of years until you finished at UF and got drafted into the league.

Steph: Nervous, Quinny?

Becca: Right now, no. Now, 11:15 tomorrow morning, I'll probably be a mess, waiting for Boston to pick and hoping it's not me. Ali, would you know if Wendy has the deal finalized?

Ali: Carm hasn't said anything, so I presume it's still a waiting game. Probably depends on who's off the board at the time Houston picks and how bad they want Sullivan.

Steph: I know they're trying to get at least one defender and the 5 pick for Sullivan, but who it is I'm not sure.

Ali: I think it's Roccaro. We don't have an opening-day center back at the moment with any sort of prolonged NWSL experience, so that's who I believe Wendy is asking for.

Kristie whispered to Sarah to come with her for a second while also signaling Ali to join them. Becca waited a minute or two, then went to look for them.

Kristie: Ali, are we set for tomorrow?

Ali: I think so. We're meeting at the Marriott during your Steph's deposition and working out the particulars for both your proposal and well as Diana's.

Kristie: DMath is going to ask Rhian as well?

Ali: Yes. Her and I discussed it on New Year's Eve in Vancouver.

Sarah: Kristie, I know your people were asking if Savannah and I were getting married and of course we had to say no. We're waiting until after next year's draft to make things official official, but the ring means that we're there commitment-wise.

Ali: That'll be something to take up with Wendy when you see her on Thursday. Who knows what might go through her head in planning ahead for 2019 in order to better position us to take you.

Becca came up upon the threesome and chimed in.

Becca: From what I've heard, it sounds like there will be some fun and games happening on Saturday during the filming.

Ali: Yes. Carm has come up with an idea involving me and Steph Labbe, Kristie and Diana are both proposing to their women, and Savannah I know had mentioned to Sarah about doing something on-screen to recognize her since she can't actually participate due to NCAA regulations.

Ali got a text from Emily with the news that she was going to join Diana at the Marriott tomorrow for the discussion about Saturday's filming.

Ali: Looks like we're going to have another person with something up her sleeve. Emily is planning to join us tomorrow during McCaffrey's deposition.

Becca: Well, I'm not looking to do something during it. I'm thinking before then. If it goes according to how you've been saying it will for the past two months, Ali, I want to ask Emma at the post-draft party. Can you help make that happen?

Ali: I have the perfect means of pulling it off since several of us will be making remarks during the event. I just need to set you up to do it. Do you have the ring on you now?

Becca: Yes.

Sarah: Very nice! She'll flip when she sees it.

Becca: I told her parents and brother that I was planning to ask her while we were here for the draft. They're coming in tomorrow night and staying at one of the other convention hotels. They'll claim they came to surprise her at the draft since they had heard she stood a good chance of being selected. The REAL surprise will come after the draft, however.

Kristie: What is it about the omegas for the most part asking their alphas instead of the other way around?

Ali: Just a thing where we know what we want and aren't willing to wait for them to choose to do it. You with Steph, Diana with Rhian, Becca now with EJ, and I'll probably be the one to ask Steph at Carm and Emily's wedding on New Year's Eve, if everything continues to go as well as it has.

With that all settled, the four of them returned to the table to eat and then head back to the hotel.


	30. Asking The Right Questions

The Downtown Marriott was quite active on Wednesday as convention goers checked in and the hotel staff made sure the conference and ball rooms were all set up for events that evening. Brian and David Jay Glassman, Greg Orlandini's attorney, were set up in Meeting Room 307 for today and Friday's depositions of the Philadelphia Hearts' players with the hospitality suite across the hall reserved for pre and post-meeting discussions among those here. The first person to be deposed today was Steph Labbe.

Brian: Welcome, Steph. Please take a seat.

Steph sat down and looked at both Brian and David.

Brian (to Steph): This is David Glassman, who is representing Greg at trial. He will ask you a few questions after I ask my set. Let's start with the sequence of events that led to the lawsuit and your personal claim against Greg. Can you tell me how you came to become involved in this case?

Steph: Shortly after being drafted by the Hearts, I was at Canadian National Team camp in Vancouver. A current teammate and I saw a special report being registered by TSN concerning the USSF Board of Directors' meeting being interrupted by protesters and that a press conference was underway in Philadelphia to address it. We watched it once it was posted online and saw Ali Krieger be questioned by the defendant about her private sex life. The following Wednesday, a group of us were on a bus tour of Philadelphia as part of Hearts' Orientation Week when we were confronted by Mr. Orlandini and asked sensitive questions. Once a number of our group had been whisked away, he proceeded to call myself and Stephanie McCaffrey tough and mean-spirited dykes. I berated him for his behavior toward Ali and following a couple of questions to McCaffrey, he asked me whether Ali and I were in a relationship, due to us staying with our friend Carm Moscato during our time in Philly and having already been in the city for a couple of days ahead of the start of orientation. I answered him with the truth and he then inquired about how many couples our team had, which wasn't germane to what his claim for asking the questions was.

Brian: Tell me about your interaction with him at Hearts United?

Steph: McCaffrey and I noticed him with one of the better women's soccer writers in Philadelphia and asked our technical staff if we could speak with them for a few minutes. We filled them in on what had happened the day before and took extra precautions to keep him from getting at any of our players. During the last part of our event, an autograph session for those in attendance, he decided to continue to press my buttons as well as those of other members of the Hearts. After being told off, he walked away and waited in the hallway to make another attempt at us following the end of Hearts United. He came back in, faced off with a couple of other Hearts and laid out an ethnic-specific gay slur that caused one of our Mexican National Team players to launch into a profanity-filled diatribe against him in Spanish.

Brian: Was this your last run-in with Greg before leaving Philadelphia?

Steph: No. He in effect stalked us at the airport in hopes of taking one last stab at getting dirt on our teammates or other NWSL players. He eventually harassed us again by claiming that we were money-grubbing bitches who stick our noses up at the general male population, thus denying men like himself from an opportunity to hook one of us.

Brian: I think that is sufficient for us. David, your turn.

Steph (to David): Before we start the cross-examination, can I have a couple of minutes with our lawyer concerning facts already in evidence?

David: That would be fine.

Steph and Brian stepped out of the room and she asked if Ali made any statements in her deposition regarding her sexual orientation or relationship status. Brian told her that she didn't bring it up when they met before the holidays, but that David could ask about the Instagram picture of the two of them on New Year's Eve if he had seen it. Knowing that, the two of them returned and Steph prepared herself to answer David's questions.

David: Did my client ever curse at you or attempt to make physical contact with you?

Steph: No.

David: Did he ask you about your sexual orientation or relationship status?

Steph: No to the first part, because that is public knowledge, but yes to the second, claiming that my separating from my previous girlfriend to join my then-present one was worthy of further inquiry.

David: You say then-present. Does that mean the two of you are no longer together?

Steph: Yes. We ended our relationship near the end of November.

David: Which would have been just after Hearts United, correct?

Steph: That is correct.

David: Can we presume that the end of that relationship was because you had found someone else?

Steph: That is not a proper interpretation of the rationale for our relationship's demise. The two of us hardly saw each other with my NWSL and National Team commitments and her Olympic training schedule. It wasn't the right time for us to be in a relationship with each other, and we are still friends.

David: Would you care to comment on the Instagram photo posted by Ali Krieger on New Year's Eve with the two of you in which she came out and made your relationship with her public?

Steph: A picture is worth a thousand words. No need for me to add anything to that. She is my partner, I am hers, and we are quite happy together.

David: Is there any truth to the claim that you and McCaffrey have chosen to take on an enforcer role with the Hearts against any negative criticism or questioning by local or national media?

Steph: We are the most vocal of our team when it comes to standing up for them, and McCaffrey even took a shot to the jaw from your client after turning the spotlight on him, but to say that we are out to shut down questioning of our players concerning their off-field lives is ludicrous.

David: I believe I have enough information to be able to question this witness appropriately on the stand.

Steph exited the meeting room and walked over to the hospitality suite, where she spoke with Ali and asked if she had time to take a walk to Reading Terminal Market before her meeting with Diana, Kristie, and Emily? She said that they weren't meeting until 1:30 and with it being just past 10, she could definitely go with her. Steph reminded her to have a pen on hand in case anyone was at the team store and wanted something signed.

**********

On the floor of the Pennsylvania Convention Center, the Hearts' coaching staff was greeting arrivals with coupons from the Franklin Fountain and the Field House as well as vouchers for the second home match of the 2018 season. During lunch at Molly Malloy's, Wendy, Erica, Carm, and Kristin discussed their plan for tomorrow's selections.

Erica: Wendy, what is the situation with getting Houston's pick?

Wendy: Right now, the deal is Brooks and the pick for Sullivan. I want Roccaro, but they won't bite and I'm not going to add one of our players to the deal to make that upgrade. Carm, you're the league wizard among us four. Do we have anything that might be enticing for the Dash, say next year's first-rounder. They'll think it's high but we'd be aiming for it to be around 8 as we're gunning for the wild-card spot.

Carm: Remember what I said back at the expansion draft about international roster spots. They're not that valuable for expansion teams since they're usually not in a position to sign a big-name player from overseas. If we give our remaining one to Houston, like we gave the one to Boston to secure Morgan and Sammy Jo, they can potentially turn it into a high-profile player. We might be able to ask for Roccaro and a second player, plus the pick, for Sullivan and the international spot.

Wendy: Ok. Say we do that. Who on their roster would we want?

Erica: We've been talking about taking Natalie Larkin at 13. If we get, say, Cami Levin with Roccaro, we don't need to spend that pick on an outside back and can use it somewhere else.

Wendy: Sounds good. Do we keep 13 or try to pick off a late first-round selecton by packaging it and 25, like we had planned before Becca starting climbing the ranking lists and we decided we needed to get an earlier choice?

Kristin: How committed are we to the roster we have right now? If we get the two additional players in the trade with Houston and use all of our picks, we'll have 22 players on the books.

Wendy: Good point. We went into the expansion draft looking to get 10 and we got 11, followed by the 3 between international signings and the National Team allocation spot. What are you suggesting?

Kristin: That we shed the two low fourth-rounders to move up one of the other picks. Could be 13 to get to 10 or 11, but Portland having to wait all that time to use them might not be something they'd want. Chicago has picks in between our second and fourth round ones, at 17 and 33. So 13 and 37 for 17 and 33 would be very equal to both sides. We move up an additional four spots to be positioned for EJ.

Carm: That doesn't address the lower fourth-rounders. I think I know what we can do here. Take the 17 we would get from the Red Stars and flip it and 46/47 to the Legacy to go back up to 14. It gets those picks off our hands and gives them additional selections to deal with the lack of depth issue that always hampers expansion sides.

Erica: Let me get all the numbers straight here. Right now we're picking 1, 13, 25, 37, 46, and 47. After all of that movement and getting the players from Houston, we would be picking 5, 14, 25, and 33.

Wendy: With those four picks, what's the dream scenario?

Erica: Mine is Quinn, Crouse, Latsko, and Proctor. The two Duke players and a pair of Pennsylvanians, even though it would leave us light in midfield and heavy at forward.

Carm: The only out-and-out midfielders we have are Kristie, D-Math, and Morgan. Hoy's a forward who plays flank, Ali is a defender who can play d-mid, Quinn is a middie who plays defense. We can use Ochs in the middle probably, same maybe with Mayor as a 10 if we choose to deploy one.

Wendy: What should be the priority here for those two middle picks, need or local flavor?

Erica: We could possible patch it together in the midfield. Defense seems relatively OK if we get Cari and Cami tomorrow. Forward has been heavy from the start and taking two in the draft will only make it heavier. Coming in, we have McCaffrey, Mayor, and Jordan. We need one from the draft, or none if we think Hoy, Simon, and Ochs can provide cover as the fourth forward.

Carm: Picks, picks, picks. Find a team that has a need to get up to 14 or 25, then get the picks and turn them around for a solid midfielder.

Wendy: Crouse is the better forward choice of the two, so we take her at the 14 and move around that 25 to get pics that can be used for a midfielder unless the mover has someone for us.

Erica: Settled, then?

Wendy: As best as it can be until we're in the ballroom and add Ali and Steph to the discussion.


	31. Draft Day 2018

The crowd began entering the Grand Ballroom of the Pennsylvania Convention Center around 10am, hoping to get good seats for today's NWSL Draft. Wendy and Erica worked their way around the room, greeting fans and players' families, spending a couple of minutes conversing with Becca Quinn's parents, Bill and Linda, and sisters Lauren, Erin, and Jillian. EJ Proctor's family (parents Kelly and Kathy and brother Dawson) entered and, seeing the Hearts' people talking with their daughter's future in-laws, walked over to the group.

Kathy Proctor: BIG day for the girls if everything goes right.

Linda Quinn: Very much so. Wendy was telling us how their plan is set up to get both Becca and EJ as well as fill out the roster with more NWSL experience.

Kathy: And you know about the other thing, right?

Bill Quinn: I would not miss my youngest daughter proposing to yours for anything.

Kelly Proctor: One question. Since both will be brides, how do we split up the wedding expenses?

Bill: They'll be making good money once they sign with Philly. I'd say let THEM do it.

Kelly patted Bill on the back. "Smart man, you are!"

Erica: Our whole staff and our three "senior" players have been nothing but extremely excited about having both of your daughters here as part of the Hearts. We even plan to have them in our PSA on Saturday, as an expression of young love that found its way home.

Kathy: We saw Ali Krieger and Steph Labbe all over Orlando at the College Cup, so I'm guessing that's two of them. Who's the third?

Linda: Steph and Becca's fellow Canadian, Diana Matheson.

Dawson: DMath is playing for you?!

Wendy: Most definitely. She should be around shortly, if her and Rhian can get away from the Legacy coaching staff and the CSA folks.

Carm and Kristin came over and introduced themselves to the Proctors and Kristin herself to the Quinns. Carm told Wendy that Ali was in the Green Room with the players and that Savannah and Sarah were hanging with Becca and EJ. A couple of minutes later, Steph Labbe came in with Morgan and Sammy Jo.

Steph: Remember this setting a year ago in LA?

Morgan: I won't ever forget it. Mugging with the current commissioner, being my open-hearted goofy self, and silently praying that Sammy would get picked by Boston as well.

Sammy Jo: Which eventually happened, though it took FOREVER!

Steph: And now you're here, waiting for your understudies to experience that same set of emotions.

Morgan: Where are they?

Steph: Back in the Green Room with the rest of the players. Savannah and Sarah are with them.

Sammy Jo: Let's go hassle them a little. Hopefully get them to calm down a bit since I'm sure the nerves have to be quite high not knowing exactly what is going to happen.

Morgan and Sammy Jo left Steph to track down the two Duke graduates before business picked up in the exhibit hall.

**********

After some calming words from Ali to the two potential draftees, Becca asked Morgan and Savannah to join her for a quick stop at the restroom before the draft started.

Becca: Savannah, did Sarah tell you what's up for later?

Savannah: About you asking EJ at the post-draft party?

Morgan: NO WAY!!!!! Really, Quinny?

Becca: Really. Savs, keep her occupied after I get picked, so she doesn't peek out and see the first of the surprises.

Morgan: You mean she doesn't know about her family being here for this?

Becca: No. You've seen them?

Morgan: Yeah, when Sammy Jo and I came in with Steph Labbe. They were talking with Wendy and Erica and another group of people.

Becca: Must be my parents and sisters.

Morgan: Probably. The guy had on a Duke tie underneath a Canadian National Team jersey.

Becca: That's my dad. Supporting me in whatever way he can. Wonder if we can get him a home Hearts jersey to sport should I get picked by them.

Morgan: I'm sure Wendy has thought about that and has requisitioned some from the team store across the street at Reading Terminal Market. If not, I'll ask if we can do so.

Once the discussion ends, Becca went back to the Green Room with Savannah and Morgan went to the exhibit hall floor to talk to Wendy about the jersey idea.

Ten minutes before the draft was to start, a video of the past five NWSL drafts was shown, highlighting some of the league's brightest stars on their special day. The fans in attendance shouted out the names of players as they appeared on the screen. This prelude allowed the teams' technical staffs and special guests to get seated at their tables for proceedings to begin at its conclusion.

NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy: Welcome to the 2018 NWSL Draft. We are thankful for the work done by the Philadelphia Hearts organization to stream today's draft for viewing on YouTube and for its efforts in making today a first-rate experience for our teams' staffs, our future players, and for those in attendance. With that, the Philadelphia Hearts are on the clock.

Wendy, Erica, and Ali walked to the podium to announce their selection."With the first pick in the 2018 NWSL Draft, The Philadelphia Hearts select Andi Sullivan, midfielder, Stanford University."

Sullivan came out of the Green Room to be greeted by the Hearts' general manager, head coach, and captain. After giving thanks to her family and her "number one", Jane Campbell, she left the stage with the Hearts' contingent and joined them at their table.

Wendy: I know you're probably not happy going to us at 1, but we have something that will please you if you're just patient. Houston and us have been working for weeks now on a deal to get you to them. It's in place pretty much and will be made known when they pick at 5, provided someone doesn't trade up to grab the player we're wanting.

Andi Sullivan: I was hoping to end up with the Dash, but you never know what can happen at the draft. Knowing that you want to make that happen makes me quite happy.

Wendy: We've got probably 15 minutes before the deal can go down. I need to go talk to Brian Ching and finalize it. Meanwhile, our communications director, Lauren Green, would like to do a short interview with you. It will keep your mind occupied while we wait.

Andi and Lauren stepped outside the exhibit hall to do a quick Q-and-A regarding her expectations entering the league and the possibility of her moving later in the day.

Bev Priestman (Vancouver GM): With the second pick of the 2018 draft, the Vancouver Legacy selects Rachel Corboz, midfielder from Georgetown University.

Corboz came to the stage and shook hands with Priestman, head coach Andrea Neil, and assistant coach Emily Zurrer.

Jim Gabarra (Washington GM/head coach): The Spirit select from the University of South Carolina, forward Savannah McCaskill.

Becca began to get nervous while waiting for Boston to select, as their losing Morgan Andrews to the Hearts might make them wish to replace her with her. She was also concerned that Kansas City could trade up to 4 and take her to replace Desiree Scott, who went to Vancouver following the expansion draft. Sarah and EJ grasped Becca's hands as everyone waited for the next move to occur.

Lee Billiard (Boston GM): With the fourth pick of this year's draft, the Breakers are proud to select Imani Dorsey, forward, Duke University.

Dorsey stopped by Becca and EJ's table and exchanged hugs with them before heading out onto the stage and greeting Billiard and new Breakers head coach Maren Meinert. The entire table breathed a huge sigh of relief that the Breakers kept their pick and used it on Dorsey.

Houston now being on the clock, the negotiations were getting heavy between Wendy and Brian Ching. As time came close to running out, Ching requested a time-out. Finally settling on the price to get Sullivan from the Hearts, he sent up a card to the commissioner.

Amanda Duffy: There has been a trade. Houston sends its first-round pick, number five overall, and defenders Cari Roccaro and Cami Levin to Philadelphia for midfielder Andi Sullivan and a permanent international roster spot. The Hearts are now on the clock.

Wendy did not wait long before she and the rest of the Hearts leadership went to the podium to make the announcement.

Wendy: We have been waiting more than two months to make this selection, and I hope that our fans will understand why we've been so resolute about taking this player. With the fifth pick of the 2018 NWSL Draft, the Philadelphia Hearts select Rebecca Quinn, midfielder, Duke University.

Becca and the rest of the table gathered in one group hug. She then kissed EJ and walked onto the stage to meet her new bosses and teammates. As she took the podium, she saw her future family near the back of the room celebrating with one another. Bill held up the home jersey Morgan had brought him, complete with Quinn 16 on the back of it. Becca thanked her family, the Proctors, her coaches at Duke, the CSA, and Steph and Ali for their parts in getting her to this day. Finally, she closed with the following: "Three-plus years ago, I met someone on the Duke campus who would become a friend, a companion, and the other half of my heart. I hope in a couple of hours to hear her name called and that she will be joining me with the Hearts. Emma Jane, I love you, and I wouldn't be here without you."

**********

As the day went along, the Hearts moved all over the map to acquire picks they could turn into players. When they finally made their next pick, at number 14, they chose forward Franny Crouse from Penn State. After sending two picks to Portland for midfielder Mana Shim, the Hearts came back to the podium to announce their third-round selection at number 33. On the stage for the announcement was the entire Hearts organization (Wendy, coaching staff, roster, and the draftees from earlier).

Wendy: With this being our final selection of the day, I felt it was right to bring the entire crew up here to make it together. The Philadelphia Hearts select, from Duke University, goalkeeper...

ALL: E J PROCTOR!

EJ and Sarah hugged in the Green Room, with the shorter goalkeeper shedding a few tears. EJ left for the stage while Sarah went to the floor and met up with the Proctors and Quinns, reminding them of her headed goal over EJ in the 2015 NCAA tournament and also including that she is the girlfriend of Hearts forward Savannah Jordan.

Following a good two minutes making her way through all the people on stage, EJ walked to the podium and looked out into the crowd. She saw her mom crying with Linda Quinn's arms around her, and her dad and Bill Quinn standing side-by-side wearing their daughters' replica home jerseys. Kelly turned around and showed her the back, which had been stenciled with Proctor 30. She shed a few more tears before speaking, thanking the Hearts organization, Steph, Sammy Jo, Ali, Savannah, and Sarah for their support over the past several weeks during and following the College Cup. She wrapped up her remarks by echoing what her beloved said earlier. "After I decommitted from Clemson and chose to walk on at Duke, I didn't know if I would make the roster, or if I'd get much if any playing time. There was this sophomore with long, blonde hair who kept telling me that I was better than I thought I was, and that by having faith in the process, which she learned from her national team coaches and teammates, I could reach the highest rungs on the ladder of success. Rebecca, you've been by my side for my entire college career, and I hope that you will be there for my entire pro career. As my mentor here in Philadelphia and her partner like to say, Two Hearts One Love."

Once EJ and the Hearts left the stage, they stopped by their table, picked up whatever belongings were there, then exited the exhibit hall with their supporters in tow. The draftees and coaching staff posed for a few pictures, with EJ and Becca next to each other holding hands. Ali and Steph looked at them and marveled at how much love shined out of their faces and bodies. Ali filled Steph in on what was to come at the Field House, to which she said that her protege had something up her sleeve for her partner's pupil.

**********

First Round

*1) Philadelphia - Andi Sullivan, M/D, Stanford

2) Vancouver - Rachel Corboz, M, Georgetown

3) Washington - Savannah McCaskill, F, South Carolina

4) Boston - Imani Dorsey, F, Duke

*5) Philadelphia (via Houston) - Rebecca Quinn, M/D, Duke

6) Kansas City - Gabby Seiler, M, Florida

7) Sky Blue - Vanessa Gilles, D, Cincinnati

8) Washington - Chloe Williams, M, Eastern Washington

9) Chicago - Martha Thomas, F, Charlotte

10) Portland - Michaela Abam, F, West Virginia

11) Portland - Haley Pounds, F, Texas A&M

12) North Carolina - Casey Murphy, G, Rutgers

* - Philadelphia trades Andi Sullivan and an permanent international roster spot to Houston for Cari Roccaro, Cami Levin, and their first-round pick (number 5) in the 2018 NWSL Draft.

Second Round

**#13) Chicago (from Philadelphia) - Emily Boyd, G, California

#14) Philadelphia (from Vancouver) - Frannie Crouse, F, Penn State

15) Washington - Natalie Larkin, D, Princeton

16) Houston - Joanna Boyles, M, North Carolina

**#17) Vancouver (from Chicago via Philadelphia) - Carla Portillo, M, West Virginia

18) Kansas City - Kayla Adamek, M, Central Florida

19) Sky Blue - Alexis Kiehl, F, Dayton

20) Washington - Saga Fredricksson, D, Central Florida

21) Boston - Emma Heckendorn, Texas Christian

22) Chicago - Kristen Dodson, F, Auburn

23) Chicago - Alexa Ben, M, DePaul

24) North Carolina - Indigo Gibson, D, California

** - Philadelphia trades its natural second (number 13) and fourth round (number 37) picks to Chicago for picks 17 and 33.

# - Philadelphia trades picks 17, 46 and 47 to Vancouver for its natural second-round pick (number 14).

Third Round

##25) Boston (from Philadelphia) - Rachel Bloznalis, D, Boston University

26) Vancouver - Lauren Clem, G, Northwestern

27) Washington -Maddie Huster, M, Wake Forest

##$28) Portland (from Boston via Philadelphia) - Hannah Lopiccolo, M, Northeastern

29) Orlando - Veronica Latsko, F, Virginia

30) Houston - Daniella Famili, F, Coastal Carolina

31) Sky Blue - Kimberly Keever, F, Washington

32) Washington - Cassie Miller, G, Florida State

**33) Philadelphia (from Chicago) - EJ Proctor, G, Duke

34) Houston - Mikaela Harvey, M, Texas A&M

35) Chicago - Katie Pratt-Thompson, D, Princeton

36) Houston - Hanna Barker, F, Stephen F. Austin

## - Boston trades their third-round (number 28) and fourth-round (number 40) picks for Philadelphia's third-round pick (number 25).

$ - Philadelphia trades the third and fourth-round picks acquired from Boston to Portland for Meleana Shim.

Fourth Round

**37) Chicago (from Philadelphia) - Sydney Squires, F, Minnesota

38) Vancouver - Hannah Diaz, F, St. Mary's (CA)

39) Washington - Morgan Ferrera, F, Central Florida

##$40) Portland (from Boston via Philadelphia) - Kendall Ham, F, Bucknell

41) Houston - Samantha Chaiken, M, Rice

42) Kansas City - Eliza Doll, M, Colgate

43) Sky Blue - Ari Sarkisian, M, Michigan

44) Seattle - Nadya Gomes, F, BYU

45) Chicago - Karli Cirovski, D, Bucknell

#46) Vancouver (from Philadelphia) - Elizabeth Wenger, D, Penn State

#47) Vancouver (from Philadelphia) - Maddy Williams, F, Purdue

48) North Carolina - Schuyler DeBree, D, Duke

**********

The Philadelphia Hearts' post-draft celebration at the Field House, just south of the Convention Center, was in high gear as the team's draftees and technical staff arrived. Apparently, some photographer got a picture of Steph McCaffrey at the airport following her shot in the chops from Greg Orlandini and several fans asked her to sign their copies of it. The Quinns and Proctors staked out a table around the middle of the facility, one with a clear line of sight to the front. On the way over from the draft, Steph filled Ali in on what EJ was considering, which gave the Hearts' captain a even-better idea of how to set things up for Becca's proposal. While waiting for Wendy to begin the formal portion of the party, Ali received a push notification of a Tweet posted by the Orlando Pride on her phone.

Orlando Pride @ ORLPride - 2m

Welcome @ sydneyleroux to the Pride! Trade details: http://orlandopride.com/pride-acquire-leroux.htm.

Ali clicked on the link and saw that Sydney had been sent to the Pride for Alex Morgan. She showed the news to Steph, then Wendy and Carm before pocketing her phone and thinking about her part in introducing the newest members of the Hearts.

Wendy: Welcome everyone! With Philadelphia hosting the NWSL Draft, I thought that the best way to celebrate afterwards was by throwing a party for the fans and convention goers. I'm Wendy Gebauer Palladino, general manager of the Philadelphia Hearts. Standing alongside me are our head coach, Erica Dambach, accompanied by her daughter Addie, and assistant coach Carm Moscato. We will hear from both of them, and maybe the little one, later on. First, I want to thank you for all the support we as a club have received over the past eleven weeks since the Expansion Draft. We took pride in sculpting a roster that we believed would represent the city of Philadelphia well on and off-the-field and in keeping with what has become our slogan, #onelove. The six players we added to the roster today through the draft and trades bring to the Hearts immense international and professional playing experience and have accomplished much in their careers to date. Although the three players we picked up from Houston and Portland are not with us at the moment, we do have the rest of our 20-player roster in attendance tonight. Before we bring up the three young women we selected this afternoon, I want to acknowledge a special family that has blessed us beyond what we could have ever imagined following the turmoil of Orientation Week in November, from taking on our cause in the courts against the person who created the mischief to seeking out support for our players so that they can be together next month as we seek justice. Would the O'Haras please come forward and accept from me these lifetime season tickets, including parking and food vouchers, as a small token of our appreciation for all you have done the past two months to show your love for the players and the organization.

Brian, Julie, Connor, and Sarah went to the front of the room and accepted the gifts from Wendy. Before heading back to their seats, Brian said a few words and unveiled a special message from a pair of new supporters.

Brian: Thank you, everyone. When Julie and Sarah ran into Ali Krieger at the airport upon her arrival in Philly for Orientation Week, we didn't know that we would come to be so involved in the off-field life of this club. It's been a great honor for me to bring my legal experience and connections to the table in helping Wendy and the players seek out recompense for the harassment and vitriol sprung upon them by Greg Orlandini. We spent the holidays in Georgia visiting my ancestors' former plantation and attending a long-time-coming family reunion. While there, a distant cousin of mine asked me about the happenings up here, since I am guessing she had read about the altercation at Philly International on November 20th involving some of the players and Orlandini. After catching her up on the situation, she inquired about sending a message to the community here in support of their standing tall for the freedom to love and be loved by who and in which ways they wanted. Bartender, can we start the video?

A few seconds past before two US National Team stalwarts showed up on the screen.

Kelley O'Hara and Morgan Brian: HELLO PHILADELPHIA!

Kelley: When I met Brian at the O'Hara family reunion, I asked him about the situation in Philadelphia concerning the Hearts and their media hound, as Morgan and I had seen video of their run-in with him that resulted in our favorite Hoodrat ending up on the floor in defense of her teammates.

Morgan: At the time, we were in Charlottesville following the cancellation of my wedding the previous weekend. Both the impending ceremony and the escape from it came from fear. First, the fear of what others would say if my feelings for Kelley had come to be made known, and then the fear of being harmed for finally accepting who I was and what I wanted. Seeing how Steph acted in protecting Kristie, Ali, and Savannah made me realize that my fear was unfounded, that hate could be confronted and that loving out loud is the greatest source of freedom a person can have. We wish we could be there this weekend to celebrate with you, but know that our love for the organization and its players is being sent from down here in the Deep South and we wish you nothing but the best, except of course when you play the Courage.

The video ended and Brian wrapped up his remarks. "My cousin and her girlfriend said they wished they could be here in person. Well, never say that wishes can't be made to come true. Welcome if you will North Carolina Courage and US Women's National Team players Kelley O'Hara and Morgan Brian."

Kelley and Morgan waved at the crowd from the back of the room. Ali ran over to them, embracing her fellow World Cup champions and telling them what was about to happen involving EJ and Becca. Brian and his family returned to their seats and, following some comments about the two Duke players and Frannie Crouse, Ali came up to officially introduce them to the fans and allow them to say a few words.

Ali: As the Hearts' first captain, I feel immense pride introducing these three players to you. Our technical staff, along with myself and Steph Labbe, had pegged these women as who we wanted to bring to Philadelphia and that we would be willing to do whatever it took to get them, as you saw with all the action on the floor involving us this afternoon. We're going to go slightly out-of-order, leading off with my fellow Nittany Lion and Advertising/PR major, Frannie Crouse.

Frannie came forward, accepted a one-arm hug from Ali, and took the microphone.

Frannie: Coming to Philadelphia for the draft, I had expected that my name would be called somewhere during the day, but wasn't really sure when. My senior season saw me battling injuries and I thought that my standing had slipped a bit from the preseason projection of picks 10-15. Knowing that the Hearts were picking 13th, I hoped that Erica had told Wendy enough good things about me that they'd look at my first three seasons and not this last one when deciding whether to select me. They did, and I am so happy to be joining this organization and reuniting with my former college coach. Thank you, everyone, and I hope that I can be a solid piece of what should be an exciting offensive team.

Ali: Our other two newcomers had been on our radar since before I joined the organization. Carm had been talking up Becca to Wendy and Erica every chance she had. When the two of them decided that they wanted to carry a third keeper in preparation for possibly losing one due to the World Cup next year, EJ was one that they both had been familiar with from their previous stops and the feeling was that bringing in the two Blue Devils together would fall in line with the family feel that the club was desiring. Little did they know that they would get a whole lot more out of it than just a pair of teammates. Before I bring them up, I'd like to ask my teammate and, yes, my partner, Steph Labbe to come forward.

Steph came forward and was greeted by Ali with a kiss on the cheek, drawing a couple of oooos from the crowd. Ali whispered in her ear what she was planning and got a nod from her indicating she understood and was in agreement.

Ali: We've got a little surprise for these two, as they will be literally our proteges this season on the field and perhaps off it as well. Come up, Becca Quinn and EJ Proctor.

The pair looked at their families before heading up, hoping that they were ready for what was to transpire. Once they got to the front, Ali and Steph talked to their pupils about how to do what they had planned to do.

Ali: Since our favorite team comedian seems to be indisposed, it is up to Steph and I to embarrass our little sisters-in-arms. From what they told us, it looks like they wish to upstage each other, so we're going to give them that chance. Steph and I will handle the first verse, then bring them in.

[Ali:] Anything you can do I can do better; I can do anything better than you  
[Steph:] No, you can't [Ali:] Yes, I can  
[Steph:] No, you can't [Ali:] Yes, I can  
[Steph:] No, you can't [Ali:] Yes, I can! Yes, I can!

[Steph and EJ:] Anything you can be I can be greater; Sooner or later I'm greater than you  
[Ali and Becca:] No, you're not [Steph and EJ:] Yes, I am  
[Ali and Becca:] No, you're not [Steph and EJ:] Yes, I am  
[Ali and Becca:] No, you're not [Steph and EJ:] Yes, I am, yes I am! 

[Becca:] Anything you can give I can give better; I can give anything better than you  
[EJ:] No, you can't [Becca:] Yes, I can

The pair pulled their boxes out of their pockets.

[EJ:] No, you can't [Becca:] Yes, I can

EJ opened her box to expose a promise ring with two medium diamonds in the center and twenty smaller ones across the top.

[EJ:]No, you can't!

Becca one-upped her by showing her a diamond-encrusted infinity engagement ring with a large solitaire diamond in the center.

[Becca:] Yes. I. Can!

EJ saw the ring and didn't wait for the question. "Yes, I will marry you, Rebecca!"

As EJ stepped toward Becca, the partygoers exploded into a round of applause. The pair kissed and exchanged rings. In the background, Ali nestled against Steph's shoulder and thought about when the two of them might choose to do that. She thought it wouldn't happen until after the season, with that New Year's Eve date in her mind being the perfect time to spring it.

Becca: Wow! I did NOT expect that! Well, I sort of did, since I told Ali I wanted to pop the question if we both got picked by the Hearts today. I wasn't expecting Emma to be thinking on the same wavelength, though. I am proud to be joining this team with my fiancee, to now share our lives as well as our careers in this city. I said after I was drafted that I wouldn't be where I am now without her, and now I can say that I don't want to be here or anywhere without her. Let's see you top that, babe.

EJ: Not much I can say except that I didn't think you'd do it NOW, that you'd have saved it for Saturday in front of the LOVE statue during the PSA. I'm actually glad it's done. I didn't want to chicken out in front of the entire team and production crew. Thank you, everyone, for being present for this moment and for the reception we received earlier at the draft. I know I speak for Becca when I say that we will make you proud of being fans of ours and of the Hearts. I'm looking forward to wandering the city a little tomorrow and getting to know the ins-and-outs of this place. We're truly blessed to be part of the Two Hearts, One Love gang here.

The four of them stepped away from the front of the bar and went to mingle with the patrons and their fellow teammates. Savannah gave Kelley a hard time for not telling her that she and Morgan were coming, while Sarah compared rings with Diana, Emily, Becca, and EJ. Lauren went around the room and asked the team's couples if they'd be willing to do a sit-down tomorrow with her for release on the team's website next week in the lead-up to the PSA's first airing on February 1st, getting agreement from all five pairs (Ali and Steph, Kristie and Steph, Bianca and Stephany, Morgan and Sammy Jo, and Becca and EJ).


	32. Thank God It's Friday

A number of Hearts players (including the three draftees) made personal appearances at the team store in Reading Terminal Market, signing merchandise and other pieces of memorabilia, including copies of Sunday's Philadelphia Inquirer which featured an interview by Jonathan Tannenwald of the team's coaching staff, Ali, and Steph Labbe conducted at College Cup. Lauren did a couple of quick Q-and-A's with Frannie and Jen Hoy as part of a statewide outreach campaign for the organization. The team's five couples were taking turns wandering the market in their kits talking with patrons and handing out magnet schedules.

Back at the hotel, more depositions were being done. Diana Matheson was currently meeting with Brian and David concerning her interaction with Orlandini and her observations of his actions against her fellow Hearts players.

Brian: Diana, describe how you have come to be involved in this case.

Diana: At National Team camp in Vancouver, Steph Labbe and I watched the Hearts' press conference at which the defendant inquired as to Ali Krieger's sexual orientation, the first of multiple harassing acts against her. At our charity event, Hearts United, he made several approaches of our players, even to the point of disparaging one with an ethnic homophobic slur.

Brian: Was this before or after you engaged him at the event?

Diana: After. I confronted him as a means of distraction so that other members of the Hearts could get away from the facility. He chose to insult me about my height, after which I asked him why he wasn't just out-and-out asking who was gay and who wasn't if that was what he really wanted to know. He accused me of blowing hot air and then I disclosed my own sexuality and relationship status. Upon hearing that, he shouted the aforementioned slur, which caused one of the players who it was against to launch into a diatribe against him in Spanish.

Brian: Were you with the group at the airport on November 20th?

Diana: No, I was not. I had left for Toronto on Saturday the 18th.

Brian: That sums up my questioning. David?

David: During discovery, I found that you are an economics graduate from Princeton. Since this case deals in part with financial motivation and how parties can or should be compensated for losses incurred based on the defendant's actions, I want to know if you have been asked by either the plaintiffs or their legal team to delve into the financials of parties to this lawsuit, or germane non-parties?

Diana: If you mean has Wendy asked me to search Greg's accounts for dirt that can be used at trial, the answer is no.

David: What about other plaintiffs, such as Julie Johnston?

Diana: I have not been asked by her to assist in her separate claim against the defendant.

David: And relevant non-parties?

Diana: I don't understand what you mean by that.

David wondered how much to lay out in front of Brian and Diana. He asked for a short break so he could contact his client and discuss tactics before continuing his questioning. He left his portfolio on the conference table, opened. Once he departed, Brian brought up the idea of Diana using her knowledge to help prove both Julie's expected losses from being outed and the resulting divorce and the financial gains secured by both Zach Ertz and Servando Carrasco in the time they had been with their wives. Diana told him that she would also let Jen Hoy know about the request and see if she could help. Brian also informed Diana about Tyler and Aaron's offers of assistance in their areas of expertise. Just before David returned to the room, Diana took a peek at the open legal pad. Noticing that Servando was going to be deposed, she saw that a good portion of the questions David was planning to ask involved his career and the divergence between his and that of Alex's since their initially meeting. She banked this away to bring up with some of the others later on.

David came back in and resumed his cross-examination.

David: Following my conversation with Mr. Orlandini, he has advised me against pressing this area of our case prior to trial. Therefore, the previous question is withdrawn. Moving on. What is your relationship with the the individual claimants prior to all of you becoming Hearts?

Diana: Steph Labbe and I play together on the Canadian National Team and were teammates with the Washington Spirit in 2016. Ali Krieger and I were both allocated to Washington at the start of the NWSL and played together there for four seasons prior to my move to Seattle and hers to Orlando. Steph McCaffrey and I have no prior relationship beyond that of fellow professional soccer players. The same goes for Julie Johnston.

David: When you say that you in effect outed yourself in order to provide a distraction for some of your teammates to exit the building, was this a free choice or had you been coerced by one or more of the plaintiffs to "take one for the team"?

Diana: It was a free choice. I had come to the acceptance of both who I was and who I truly loved in the weeks leading up to Hearts United, and my partner and I had made our relationship public with some of our future teammates prior to that night.

David: Since your only real interaction with Greg was at Hearts United, and you have given a sufficient explanation of your perspective on the events of that night, I have no further questions.

Brian thanked Diana for her time and she left the conference room, walking across the hall to meet Rhian in the hospitality suite so they could leave the Marriott for lunch at Pat's and then a gathering with the Hearts' GK Union and their gals at Franklin Fountain. As they exited the hotel, Diana saw Servando coming in. Slightly stunned, she looked away and mentioned to Rhian who he was and what she had seen on David's notepad concerning him.

**********

Lauren and the five Hearts couples met at Molly Malloy's for lunch and a free-flowing chat about their relationships, starting with the "how did you meet and how did you decide" stories. All of them had originally met as teammates of one sort or another (Steph and Ali with the Spirit, Sammy Jo and Morgan at Pali Blues, Becca and EJ at Duke, Kristie and Steph first through Sam and then at Boston College, and Bianca and Stephany with the Mexican National Team) and the decision stories ranged from Kristie having Steph's back after her ill-advised statements before the 2012 NCAA tournament to Morgan and Sammy Jo's off-season bonding before starting at USC to the evolutionary tale of Ali and Steph's mutual attraction and eventual declarations during Orientation Week. When asked by Lauren how each of them saw their relationship being made better or worse playing for the Hearts, the club's first-round draft pick decided to needle her older teammates.

Becca: I think playing in Philadelphia with Emma is going to make our relationship better, because we will have a number of positive role models from whom to learn the ins-and-outs of being professional athletes and teammates on the field and in the locker room, and loving partners off it. I also think we'll be a bit of a spur in their backsides because, though we're the youngest couple of us five, we're the only one currently engaged.

Kristie looked at Ali and bit her tongue hard, wanting to retort Becca with what was coming up tomorrow. Ali gave the blonde a knowing look, then gave her opinion about combining work and home.

Ali: Although this has been a secret, one of the worst-kept ones in the women's soccer world, Ashlyn and I had been a couple throughout our time on the Spirit and in Orlando. Being together on and off-the-field can be daunting, as I'm sure some of you noticed with us for most of this past season, first with her injury and then my not getting call-ups to National Team camp and my downward slide in play, culminating in that horrid performance against Portland in the semifinal. It didn't help that in our case, the three most important players on our team were engaged in an undeclared love triangle. I think things will be better here in Philly. For one, I am OUT and not hiding that I'm with Steph, which will help with accountability both to each other as well as from the public. Having so many other couples here with us will allow us to maintain both sides of our relationship better than Ash and I did in Orlando, because we'll have teammates who know what's it like to be together with someone all the time, at work and at home, and with whom we can socialize as couples.

Kristie: I think the biggest way that playing together for the Hearts will help my relationship with Steph is that we're finally together in the same place after a couple of years of being shipped around the league. We can make decisions about work and home similar to those of other couples our age. The experience that Steph Labbe and Ali have with balancing the home and work aspects of a relationship from being with Marie-Eve and Ashlyn will be a guide for the two of us as we try to do better with this than we did while with the Breakers.

Morgan: Sammy Jo and I weren't necessarily shy about our couplehood when we were drafted last year, but I don't think the Breakers' management knew we were one at the time. That allowed us to get our feet wet individually with being professional athletes without the automatic pressure of our off-field relationship coming into the workplace. I echo what Becca and Kristie said about the positive role-modeling that we will have here in Philly, and that doesn't take into account Carm and Diana's influence as older women in committed relationships.

Bianca: Having been exiled to northern Europe following Stephany and I coming out, having the ability to play together here in the open and with the amount of support we have both on the team and in the community, if the events we've attended since joining the Hearts are any indication, will be nothing but a positive for our relationship, and one that could lead to some bells going off in the future.

Stephany raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend, taken a bit off-guard by her declaration. Lauren took that statement and asked one last question to the five who didn't comment on the previous one.

Lauren: Valentine's Day is in a little under four weeks. The trial will be underway and I am presuming all of you will be in town for it. Do any of you think you might take your beloved to the LOVE statue and pop the question that day?

Steph Labbe: No. We've only been together barely two months at this point, so expecting that to happen in a month, I'm not ready for that jump right now.

Steph McCaffrey: I don't know. It's not like the commitment isn't there, or that either one of us would NOT be thinking about the future by that point. I'm going to say no, if only because our birthdays fall around that time and were something like that to happen, it might make more sense saving it for then as opposed to doing it on Valentine's Day.

EJ: I pass since we already did that last night at the Field House, but I hope someone is willing to take the leap and do it.

Sammy Jo: Morgan and I are still relatively young, despite being together now for closing in on three years. Ask me again when we return for the trial and I'll be able to give you a better answer.

Stephany: As you could tell, when I heard Bianca bring up the idea of marriage in her last response, I was a bit shocked because we hadn't yet discussed that. It's something to think about if she is willing to throw it out there of her own accord.

Lauren thanked everyone for their insights and responses and told them the piece on the ten of them would be on the website Monday or Tuesday. The three goalkeepers and their partners left for Franklin Fountain, while Bianca and Stephany went back to the Marriott in preparation for their depositions later in the afternoon and Kristie and Steph met with Julie to see some houses available for a February 1 move-in.

**********

Morgan, Sammy Jo, Becca, and EJ followed Ali and Steph from Reading Terminal Market to the Franklin Fountain following their lunch chat fest with Lauren and the rest of the Hearts couples.

Eric Berley: Ali! Back in town for Convention and the Draft, I take it.

Ali: Yes, Eric. Also brought some of my teammates with me this time.

Eric (to the group): Welcome to the Franklin Fountain. I remember Steph from your visit back in November, was it? Pull up a seat at the counter and we'll scoop you up some delicious treats.

Ali pointed out to Morgan her picture with Steph on the wall from Orientation Week, noting that it was taken BEFORE they became partners.

Morgan: You two are just so dang cute together, even though you weren't yet together.

Eric's wife, Kiersten, came over and joined him behind the counter. "I recognize two of you from the wall of fame."

Steph: That would be me and my teammate and partner, Ali. We were in here a couple of months ago when the Hearts were in town for Orientation Week.

Kiersten: Ahhhh. I remember Eric talking about some pro soccer players stopping in one day. I thought he was referring to the Union, not the Hearts. I take it the rest of you are also part of the team.

Steph: Yes. What you have in front of you is the Hearts GK Union and its auxiliary. On my left are EJ and Becca and on the right are Sammy Jo and Morgan.

Kiersten: Pleased to meet you.

Eric: The couple on our right are pretty famous now after yesterday.

Kiersten: Are those the two who were in the viral video doing a proposal showdown?

Becca: Someone got video of that?!?!

Eric: Yes. You should see some of the comments on the Instagram posting.

Ali: I would like to thank you for what you've done to help us have everyone here for the trial next month.

Eric: Don't mention it. When we saw what had happened during your time here, and then heard about the GoFundMe campaign, we knew we needed to help out somehow, even if it was something as simple as donating a portion of the price of our Broken Hearts sundae.

Ali: Speaking of sundaes, we need to order. Bring me and Steph the Mt. Vesuvius.

Becca studied the menu with EJ and they agreed on one. "The Maple Leaf Rag, please."

Steph: Figures that a Canadian would take the Canadian sundae.

As Sammy Jo and Morgan consulted with one another on a suitable choice, Eric's brother and co-owner Ryan and his daughter Deanna came into the shop. She saw Morgan and Ali at the counter and stopped dead in her tracks.

Deanna: Oh. My. God. Can I die now?

Eric: Come around the counter and I'll introduce you to the group.

Deanna went behind the counter and was introduced by her uncle to the three Hearts goalkeepers and their partners.

Steph: I heard from your uncle that you're a Kelley O'Hara fan because she's small and fierce. Well, I think you'll really like one of our teammates. She's smaller and as fierce as they come in a country where everyone is ultra-nice.

Morgan told Kiersten that her and Sammy Jo would take the Franklin Mint. Kiersten went to make the sundaes while Eric and Deanna chatted with the players. Just as the sundaes were delivered to the proper couples, Diana and Rhian entered.

Steph: Rhi, did you bring a step stool for your girlfriend? I'm not sure she can get up on the stool on her own.

Diana came over and pretended to gnaw at Steph's ankles like a pit bull. She then joined Rhian over at the far end of the counter.

Steph: Deanna, that little ball of energy is...

Deanna: DMATH! and RhiRhi!

Diana: I take it she knows of us.

Ryan: Yes. In fact, my wife decided to name her Deanna as a result of you. Molly was a student at Princeton while you played there.

Diana: Awwwww.

Rhian (to Diana): I don't know if I could handle another one of you, dear. You're more than enough for me.

Diana and Rhian ordered the Mt. Vesuvius, then Diana grabbed Ali and Morgan for a quick chat while also signaling to Deanna to join them.

Diana: Is everything set for tomorrow's big surprise?

Ali: I think so. What I foresee is that as we come to the end of the spot, you and Rhian and Kristie and Steph are at the front of the group on either side of Steph and I. As the camera pans out to get the entire statue and team into the shot, you and Kristie go ahead and do whatever it is you have planned for your proposal. Hopefully it will be completed on tape. We're going to do that part only once, for obvious reasons.

Morgan: What do you need Sammy and I to do?

Ali: Pretty much get Steph and Rhian shuffled up to the front with Kristie and Diana. The two of them are likely to try and lag back after their specific parts are completed.

Deanna: Diana, why did you ask me to come over?

Diana: Because I thought you'd like to be in on a little secret.

Deanna: A secret?

Diana: Yes. You heard me and Ali talking about an event tomorrow at the LOVE statue on JFK Plaza. We're filming a public service announcement about our team and the concept of love. Our head coach will be in it with her husband and daughter, our assistant coach with her two best friends, who are Ali and Steph Labbe, along with her fiancee Emily, and others with special people in their lives. Well, I am going to be in it with Rhian, and I am planning to propose to her at the end of it.

Deanna: WOW!

Diana: If you promise not to tell anyone about what we're planning, maybe your dad can bring you to the filming tomorrow to watch it happen in person.

Deanna: I promise!

The four of them went back to the counter and finished off their desserts. Ali informed the Berleys about tomorrow's PSA filming and told them that some surprises were in store, but didn't say what they were. The four couples posed for a couple of pictures for the wall, one serious and the other pretty goofy. They then left and headed back to the Marriott. Diana rode with Ali so she could fill her in on what happened this morning during her deposition, while Steph went with Rhian and they chatted about Ali and Diana.

**********

Steph Ochs and Liz Eddy had been lounging around their room for most of the day since they didn't have anything club-related scheduled and their depositions had been done on Wednesday.

Steph: What are you planning to do for the filming tomorrow?

Liz: I really don't know. Morgan and Sammy Jo will be with each other and I don't want to intrude on that. As for the rest of the team, I'm not particularly close to any of them, and the new players like Cami, who I know by way of her sister Savannah playing with me at USC, aren't here yet. You?

Steph: Same boat, sort of. The former Spirit players will be with their women, and Cari isn't coming in for this, I don't think. Maybe the two of us could pair up and do something about the concept of "making new friends" when your career sends you from one city to another. I'd like to ask Tyler to come out and watch, but I don't feel comfortable having him with me in it, because we're just getting started. I don't even know if we ARE a couple yet.

Liz: I hear ya. I like Aaron, but yeah I'm not at the point where a decision on what might be has even been made.

Steph: Maybe we can invite them to come watch and the four of us can go out together afterwards. I do want to see Tyler again before I leave for San Diego on Sunday.

Liz: I'll call Aaron and see if he's interested.

Liz went out into the hall to call Aaron while Steph called Tyler. Both of the men said they would be at the filming tomorrow and thanked the two of them for asking them. Liz went back into the room and she and Steph changed to go out for dinner with Bianca and Stephany.

**********

The Hearts brass, their husbands, and the team's draftees, along with Savannah and Sarah Troccoli attended the United Soccer Coaches Awards Dinner at the Convention Center. Becca and EJ were honored along with the other Duke players in attendance for winning the College Cup in addition to their individual accolades (1st Team All-Region selections for both, 1st Team All-Region Scholar for EJ, and Becca as a MAC Hermann Trophy semifinalist), while Erica presented Nancy Feldman with the Bill Jeffrey College Long-Term Service Award and Frannie Crouse was recognized for making the MAC Hermann Trophy Watch List for the 2017 season.


	33. L-O-V-E

A dusting of snow overnight made for a somewhat slippery surface in LOVE Park on Saturday morning for the run-through of the Hearts' Valentine's Day PSA. Ali and the director worked to get the players and their loved ones positioned and to develop an order of appearance. Each "unit" was allowed to draft their own lines for their segment. The biggest part of the morning was moving people so as to get the following six people into the front row for the end of the spot, left-to-right across the screen: Rhian, Diana, Steph Labbe, Ali, Kristie, Steph McCaffrey. The main culprits in getting the movement occuring were Morgan, Sammy Jo, Liz, and Steph Ochs, who would be the final two "units" before the camera pans out and the proposals occur.

After a break, during which several of the not-on-camera players and significant others showed up (Bianca and Stephany, Erin Simon, Jen Hoy and Danielle Colaprico, Tyler and Aaron, Frannie Crouse), the production began. The hope was to do it in one take, but nothing is ever that easy. Steph and Ali got tripped up staring at each other following Carm's back-out, Savannah stumbled a little trying to explain her love for Sarah, and there were some problems getting the front six to their positions in time. After a few stops and starts, the glitches were hopefully fixed and the director started from the top.

Narrator (voice of Lauren Green): The Philadelphia Hearts believe that LOVE is the one emotion that ties everyone together, and we'd like to tell you the many ways we express it.

Wendy Gebauer Palladino (with Bill and Zach): The love I have for my husband and son, and also the love that developed for Bill's son and daughter after we fell for one another.

Erica Dambach (with Jason and Addie): The love of sharing a life together and (lifting up Addie) bringing a new one into the world.

Carm: The love that best friends share with each other.

Steph and Ali leaned in to kiss Carm on the cheeks, but she backed out, leaving the couple to catch eyes with each other and exchange an air kiss while Emily peeked around Carm and showed off her engagement ring.

Julie O'Hara (arm around Brian, with Connor and Sarah standing in front of them): The love of family, near and far, and for strangers that have now become friends.

Diana (with Rhian): Love that grew over time and sprung forward at the right moment.

Kristie (with Steph): Love that has been tested by distance and has grown deeper as a result of it.

Savannah: Love that finds you when you're not looking and which you never want to see leave.

Savannah flashed the ASL sign for crush at Sarah, who smiled and mouthed "I love you" to her girlfriend.

Becca (showing off her promise ring): Love that shines

EJ (exposing her engagement ring while holding Becca's hand): Even when society tries to tell you that you're wrong for feeling that way.

Morgan (with Sammy Jo behind her, arms over her shoulders): Love that starts as friendship but blossoms into something more.

Liz Eddy: Love that friends are able to stoke in one another for a special someone.

Steph Ochs: And love that comes to you at the most unexpected time.

Both Liz and Steph blew kisses to their men off-camera. From there, Morgan and Sammy Jo went to form the top point of a heart and Liz and Steph formed the bottom point, with the other participants filling in, including a number of unannounced guests from behind the statue and the six aforementioned women standing in front of the heart.

Lauren: Come and share the love this season with the Hearts.

Diana and Kristie opened their boxes before Rhian and Steph.

Lauren: Home opener is on April 14th. For more information, contact the Hearts at 215-HRT-ATCK (215-478-2825).

Once the camera panned out and the screen went black, the formal proposals were made, with the corresponding relatives behind their persons.

Diana: Rhian, 15 years is a long time to love someone without taking it to the next level. Let's not wait another day. Marry me.

Rhian: I'm glad you're not kneeling because you'd be even shorter then. Yes, Diana. Forever yes.

Diana and Rhian kissed and Diana slipped the ring onto Rhian's finger.

After the ring was on her finger, Rhian felt someone behind her. She turned around to see her twin sister Sara, who engulfed her in a hug and congratulated her. Not to be outdone, Diana's sister Kathryn lifted the diminutive midfielder off the ground before letting her back down.

Diana (to Sara and Kathryn): How did the two of you find out about this?

Sara: Seems like someone wanted us to be here for this.

Diana: The only people who knew before this week that I was planning this were Ali, Steph, and Carm I think. Did one of them rat me out?

Kathryn: It was Carm. She knew we'd want to see this love story FINALLY come to the conclusion we both knew was inevitable.

Rhian: That obvious that we were meant to be together?

Sara and Kathryn: YES!

On the other side of the plaza, Kristie had knelt down in the snow and, with Sam and Abby behind her, asked Steph to be her protector, now and always.

Steph: Guess that means I'll have to take more punches on your behalf. *I* should be asking YOU, not the other way around.

Kristie: It was seeing how you stood up for me, for my sister and future sister-in-law, and for our teammates that made me come to the conclusion that I HAD to pop the question when we were here for Convention. Now, Hoodrat, give me your answer.

Steph: I suppose I'll marry you. Not like there are a whole lot of other choices out there for someone as screwed-up as myself. Just let me do one thing first.

Steph asked Sam to hand Kristie the manila envelope she was holding.

Steph: Open it.

Kristie did as requested and found a set of keys, a rental contract, and a U-Haul reservation inside.

Kristie: Is this all what I think it is?

Steph: Yes. We are moving into our new place on February 1. Sam and Abby will help us move and Labbe and Kriegs will assist with the unloading once we get to town.

Kristie threw her arms around Steph in celebration, then kissed her before placing her ring on her finger.

With the taping wrapped up, Wendy announced that the post-wrap party would take place at the Downtown Marriott beginning at 5pm, which left everyone around two hours of downtime. Steph and Ali went back to their place to change, as did Carm and Emily. Most of the others returned to the hotel, while the newly-engaged couples spent time with their families at JFK Plaza before going back to the Marriott for the party.

**********

The post-wrap party at the Philadelphia Downtown Marriott was just underway, with all the Hearts' players and their guests enjoying endless appetizers and an open bar. Wendy went to the front of the room to make some remarks before the night's entertainment commenced.

Wendy: Welcome! I had been looking for something fun to do with the team during this week together here for the Convention and Draft, but couldn't figure out a time or activity that I thought would work. Luckily, Carm came to the rescue. Since she knew that most of today would be eaten up with the PSA filming, doing a post-wrap event here at the hotel would be a great way for the players and their loved ones to relax and spread some good cheer, and to celebrate the two engagements that took place during the final scenes of the PSA. As for what maybe to add to that, again she, with some encouragement from Steph Labbe and Diana Matheson, brought up something that they would do with the Canadian National Team on occasion. There are YouTube videos out there of them participating in KK Carpool Karaoke. So, ladies and gentlemen, let the fun begin!

Starting the evening off were Savannah and Sarah [Get Lucky].

Next up was Jason Dambach [Never Gonna Give You Up].

Following him was Emily Zurrer, with a special piece for Carm [Only Wanna Be With You].

The next song was done by Steph Labbe, Jen Hoy, Steph McCaffrey, Erin Mcleod, and Tyler Wise [Can't Take My Eyes Off You]:

The California Girls (Steph Ochs, Liz Eddy, Sammy Jo, and Bianca) came up to do an Eagles classic [Hotel California].

Aaron asked for some help on his selection, which he got from Tyler, Jason, Bill and Zach Palladino, Brian and Connor O'Hara, and Diana's brother-in-law Onome [Fantasy]:

Steph Labbe asked Sarah and Sam to join her on one [Big Girls Don't Cry].

Sam stayed up and asked her other two Massholes (Kristie and Steph) as well as the adopted ones (Abby and Morgan) to sing with her a tribute to Boston's transportation system [M.T.A.].

Rhian took a solo turn at the mic with a heartfelt rendition of a Celine Dion song, one that she had wanted to sing to Diana for so many years now [To Love You More].

Ali came up and confessed for the first time publicly how she felt about Steph [Amazed].

EJ asked her two fellow goalkeepers to do a trio with her for the special women in their lives [L-O-V-E].

All the current and former Canadian National Teamers (Steph Labbe, Rhian, Diana, Becca, Carm, Emily, and Erin) gathered to do one of their team's unofficial theme songs [The Power of Love].

Wendy started the last song, with everyone eventually joining in [Lean On Me].


	34. Combining Resources

After a week of post-Convention tranquility, business picked up for the Hearts and its players as the opening day of Philadelphia Hearts et al. v. Gregory Orlandini was two weeks away. Steph and Ali had used the time to turn their new apartment into a viable living space for the two of them and Diana. Following a full day at the complex working out and doing one-on-one interviews with Lauren for the club's media guide, the pair were home relaxing and watching one of the last games they played together with the Spirit, a 2-0 home win over Orlando.

Ali: This was the last game the two of us won together in Washington. You started against Sky Blue the next week, then were off to Olympic training camp and never got back in goal afterwards.

Steph: You remember how frustrating it was for me to come back from Rio with that bronze medal and then not be given a chance to return to the starting lineup. Did you see the Lifetime feature on me from last season, where I talk openly about how the two events sort of sent me spinning?

Ali: Yes, and every time I pull it up online, I cry a little. It was one of the things that I think helped me weigh what I had in Orlando and what I COULD have somewhere else if the two of us were to team up again. Your truthfulness about the ride from the high in Rio to the low of being on the bench with the Spirit opened my eyes to where I think I failed in keeping you engaged with the team. As skipper, it was my responsibility to not let you feel disconnected from the rest of us and I didn't do a good job with that.

Steph stroked Ali's hair and kissed the top of her head. "I should have been open about the struggle last year when I began feeling the weight of the expectations being coupled with the inability to meet them due to Gabarra's not letting me play. I was also dealing with splitting from Marie-Eve and starting things with Georgia. You were starting to have issues with him and Lynch toward the end of the season and I didn't want to add to your troubles."

Ali looked up at Steph and felt that indescribable connection that only two people deep in love with one another possess. She determined in her mind and heart that she was ready to share her body with her and would find a way tonight to communicate that. Ali nestled back into Steph's embrace and kissed her on the heart, then spoke to it, "I love you, Stephanie." Steph smiled broadly and adjusted so she could lay her lips against Ali's, then whispered to her, "And I you, my sweet Alexandra."

Once the match ended, they went to do their nightly routines before turning in. Ali chose to wear only a long t-shirt to bed, with nothing underneath. Steph was in her tank-and-short combination and they settled into their normal sleeping position, with Steph pressed up behind Ali and her arms around her torso. As the two began drifting off to sleep, Ali took one of Steph's hands and moved it down, then began clawing at her pubic region with it. The goalkeeper was slightly surprised, but was also excited for the possibility of joining herself with Ali. Steph slid a finger along her girlfriend's slit, feeling the wetness of her arousal. Ali turned to face Steph, then wrapped her arms around her and pulled her on top of her. The two of them looked in one another's eyes and went forward with what they both were wanting. Ali pulled Steph's pajama shorts and boy shorts down and pulled the straps of her tank top down before placing her mouth on her breast. Steph pressed her mound against Ali's and the two rubbed against one another. The couple spent a good portion of the night exploring one another and brought each other to climax a couple of times. Once both were spent, they curled up together and fell asleep with their legs intertwined.

**********

Jen Hoy had traveled down to Princeton on Monday to inquire of her former professors in the Economics Department about the financial issues involved in the trial. On Tuesday, she and Diana talked via Skype and compared information so they could create a combined report for Brian to present as evidence of the gains earned by Servando and Zach due to their relationships with Alex and Julie and the losses incurred by Julie as a result of Orlandini's outing of her. Based on their findings, Servando's increased market value during his MLS career as a result of Alex was estimated at 650,000 dollars while Zach's entry to the NFL and subsequent second contract with the Eagles were valued as $20 million higher than the going rate for his position, skill, and years of experience. On the other side, Julie's being found at fault for the dissolution of her marriage from Zach lowered her estimated settlement from 50% to 33% of their collective assets, resulting in a loss of around $12 million.

**********

Tyler, Aaron, and Brian met at the University of Pennsylvania Law Library to dig through cases which might provide precedent for holding Orlandini responsible for the subsequent loss of endorsements and income caused by his actions. The three also discussed Tyler's study on female athletes and the societal pressure placed on them which leads to misaligned and unequal relationships and marriages with members of the athletic aristocracy. Brian laid out the defense strategy as best as he knew, which led Tyler to ask whether he could call Steph Ochs as a rebuttal witness to the defense's claim that the athletes force the press to scrutinize them because of their reluctance to be truthful about their predilections and their holier-than-thou attitude when it comes to the general public. Brian thought that he might want to interview Steph and Tyler together to get a complete picture of their relationship and its formation and asked him when she would be returning to Philadelphia, to which he answered the 7th. The two men then set up a possible meeting for the 9th, with Tyler to confirm it with him after speaking with Steph.

**********

On February 1st, Kristie and Steph along with Sam and Abby came to Philadelphia to move into their new apartment. Steph Labbe and Ali met them at their place, with Julie O'Hara joining them a few minutes later to distribute some of the gift cards she had been given by ACME Markets and Target. 

Kristie: How do we thank you for all that you've done the past couple of months for us?

Julie: Seeing you ladies take it to Greg and his kind is all the thanks I need. Steph deserves a medal for standing up to him over and over, to the point of getting decked in defense of you and your teammates. Brian has enjoyed working with the players so far and now that some of their significant others are getting involved, he believes that all the momentum will be on their side when the trial starts on the 12th.

Steph M.: Thank him for all of his work thus far.

Steph, Ali, Sam, and Abby were busy bringing things in from the U-Haul, with most of the small stuff already inside by the time Julie left and the new residents began helping out. Sam and Steph Labbe brought in the couch, which had to be manipulated a bit to fit through the front door. Once everything was in, the group sat on whatever they could find handy and chatted.

Ali (to Kristie): How did the families react to your engagement?

Kristie: They were very happy for us. Of course, our moms have been waiting a long time for this to happen. We haven't discussed any of the particulars as to when and where, but now that we have four couples involved with the team engaged, we should coordinate so that they don't overlap.

Steph L.: Well, Carm and Emily are doing theirs New Year's Eve in Vancouver. Ali and I have been asked to stand up for them.

Abby: I saw in the group interview your team's couples did for the Hearts' website that Sammy Jo was possibly thinking about making that jump with Morgan in the near future.

Ali (to Abby): I know you and Sam came out publicly at the NWSL final in October, but how long had you been together before that?

Abby: Somewhere close to six years by that point.

Steph M.: And we know Stretch will take another six years before she thinks about taking it further.

Sam: That's not true. For all you know, I might be planning to ask her once we're in Chicago for preseason.

Abby pondered her Sarm's statement and thought perhaps she would need to flip the tables on her if they are to eventually take that next step.


	35. A Call To Judgment (Part I)

Bailiff: All Rise!

Everyone in Courtroom 654 stood as the Honorable Frederica Massiah-Jackson took her seat on the bench.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: We have before the court the case of Philadelphia Hearts et al. vs. Gregory Orlandini. Will the parties' representatives introduce themselves to the court?

Brian O'Hara: Brian O'Hara representing the plaintiffs in toto.

David Jay Glassman: David Jay Glassman representing the defendant.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: The defendant has requested a bench trial, which is his right. Therefore, there will be no jury selection and we will begin with opening statements. The plaintiffs may begin.

Brian: Your honor, the defendant, over a span of approximately two weeks in November, harassed and threatened to publicly disgrace the plaintiffs both individually and collectively. His conduct as a member of the press was criminal and caused much emotional and financial harm to the plaintiffs. The defendant also refused to abide by the original gag order around the case, appearing on Fox Sports Radio to discuss his trial strategy and what the players had done to earn his scorn. Judge Marlene Lachman was forced to issue a cease-and-desist judgment against Mr. Orlandini following that appearance, which is still in effect until the conclusion of this trial. We will prove that his actions went beyond the standard give-and-take of public figures and the press and entered the realm of harassment as defined by Title 18 of the Pennsylvania Code, Chapter 27, Section 2709. Additionally, we will prove significant financial losses were incurred by Julie Johnston as the result of the defendant's recklessness. We are seeking compensation as follows: for the Philadelphia Hearts, no less than $250,000; For plaintiff Stephanie McCaffrey, compensatory damages of $12,500, pain and suffering in the amount of $200,000, and punitive damages of $300,000; for plaintiff Alexandra Krieger, emotional suffering in the amount of $250,000 and punitive damages of $600,000; for plaintiff Stephanie Labbe, punitive damages in the amount of $100,000; and plaintiff Julie Johnston, compensatory damages of $11,800,000.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Does the defense wish to make an opening statement?

David Jay: Yes, your honor. This case is ultimately about what the general public should expect from high-profile individuals and what role the press should have in disclosing that. The defendant believes he stayed within the bounds of journalistic ethics in his pursuit of stories involving members of the Philadelphia Hearts, the Philadelphia sports community, and women's soccer in general. Aside from his run-in with Stephanie McCaffrey, for which he has already been convicted, he did not explicitly threaten any of the plaintiffs. As for his "outing" of Julie Johnston, the defendant believes that the hypocrisy exhibited by said plaintiff required a rebuttal, which is all the picture of her and Christen Press was supposed to be. Any inference to the plaintiff's sexual orientation was incidental and any losses incurred by the plaintiff were caused by her then-husband's assertions of infidelity and the marriage having occurred under false pretenses being found valid by the judge of their divorce trial. Moreover, we will prove that the plaintiffs are part of a conspiracy to deny the general male population an equitable attempt to make acquaintance with and potentially contract with them and their ilk.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: We will take a ten-minute recess before starting with the plaintiffs' direct.

**********

After returning from recess, Judge Massiah-Jackson asked Brian to call his first witness.

Brian: I call Alexandra Krieger to the stand.

Ali walked to the witness stand and confirmed her intent to tell the truth.

Brian: Can you tell the court about your relationship with the defendant?

Ali: My first encounter with Mr. Orlandini was at the Philadelphia airport on November 7th, as part of a press conference held by the Hearts. Following that initial meeting, we crossed paths three more times over the next two weeks, all of them confrontational.

Brian: Confrontational in what way?

Ali: He purposefully sought out private information on myself as well as people close to me. He also made a nuisance of himself at a large-scale charity event hosted by our club, seeking to get individuals on the record concerning their sexual identities.

Brian: Describe to the court the confrontation between yourself and the defendant on November 20th.

Ali: A handful of us stayed in Philadelphia through the previous weekend and were scheduled to fly out on the 20th. At the airport, the defendant disturbed us having breakfast with more questions that no one was willing to answer. He then had the audacity to state that his problem with us was that we weren't willing to give him a good story about former teammates of mine. He got into a bit of a tete-a-tete with Steph McCaffrey before leaving us to finish our meal.

Brian: Was that your only interaction with the defendant that day?

Ali: No. He went down to wait for myself and my teammates in Concourse E, where we would be going to get to our gate to leave for Boston. I had been saying goodbye to my partner before joining Steph McCaffrey, Kristie Mewis, and Savannah Jordan. When I got to them, Steph was on the ground and Greg was in handcuffs. He berated me, calling me a slut and my girlfriend a hag, along with referring to all of us as dirty dykes.

Brian: No further questions.

David Jay: Ms. Krieger, did you not obstruct and obfuscate Mr. Orlandini's attempts to do his job and provide poignant information to his listeners and viewers on a regular basis?

Ali: I told him the first time he asked me about my sexual identity that it was a private matter that I would not comment upon. He chose not to take no for an answer, so I had to continually re-state my position every time he asked. To me, his constant asking of the same question and the showing-up in various places in order to confront me constituted harassment.

David Jay: On the day in question, did you not make physical contact with the defendant?

Ali: Only after his anti-gay rhetoric and the sight of his actions against my teammate.

David Jay: Yet now you seem quite comfortable in stating that you have a partner and are in fact gay. What changed between then and now?

Ali: At the time, I had been hassled by reporters across the country seeking out confirmation of a relationship between myself and one of my Orlando Pride teammates. I wasn't willing to be public about whether I was or was not with her because it would have defined my sexuality going forward, and I wasn't sure what that actually was. Now, I have figured that out with someone who matches me in ways that past relationships did not. I am confident about who and what I am, and I now have a woman by my side who I can be authentic with.

David Jay: No further questions.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: The witness may step down.

Ali left the witness stand and returned to her seat next to Steph Labbe. She rested her head against her girlfriend's shoulder and whispered to her, "Things would have never gotten to this point if he had just been polite about finding out about me. I'm not afraid to acknowledge you or us, bae."

Brian: I call Stephanie McCaffrey to the stand.

Steph McCaffrey came forward and took the witness stand. She gave the court a description of her interactions with Orlandini as well as the opposition research she had done and unleashed on him in their final confrontation in Concourse E on November 20th. She gave a detailed listing of the injuries sustained from his punch and confirmed for the court the status of her relationship with Kristie. David Jay chose to ask only one question of Steph, that being her proclivity to confront the defendant in a manner that caused him to up the ante in pursuit of his story.

Steph McCaffrey: I chose to stand up to Greg because his actions were insensitive to my fiancee, my teammates, and the organization as a whole. As he never made his biases known, we had no means by which to either refute or ameliorate them. I may have taken a slightly harsh stance toward the defendant, but it was NOT unwarranted given his constant harassment of us during our time in Philadelphia.

Steph stepped down and joined Kristie in the gallery. Wendy was the next to testify and documented her interaction with the defendant at the airport on November 7th and his actions at Hearts United on the 16th. David Jay chose not to cross-examine Wendy as he believed that he would be able to dismiss the claim against Orlandini by the Hearts after the prosecution rested for lack of evidence if he didn't give her the chance to expound upon the facts currently in the record.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: The court will be in recess until Tuesday at 9am.

**********

Steph Labbe, Ali, Steph McCaffrey, and Kristie went to lunch at Reading Terminal Market with Wendy and Brian. When everyone had gotten what they wanted from the vendors, they met up in the Piano Court Seating Area.

Brian: Overall, I think we're doing well with sticking to the facts as they exist. Ali, you did a good job of explaining the difference between your response to Greg's questioning three months ago and where you are now regarding your openness to be public about your private life. Mac, you did well not to get into it with David Jay over how you were willing to go at it with Greg in defense of your teammates and loved ones. I'm a little concerned about him not choosing to cross-examine Wendy or his paucity of questioning for McCaffrey. Either he believes he can get those cases dismissed after we rest or he already knows that they are lost and wants to focus on the ones where he can win, or a combination of both.

Steph McCaffrey: How is he going to win the case against me when he's already pled guilty to the battery charge and been sentenced for it?

Brian: Maybe he thinks by not letting you add more ammunition to your claim against Greg, he can hold down the damages to just the compensatory ones for your injuries. Also seems to be his strategy for the Hearts, that by not giving them additional room to expound on Greg's harassment of the club, the losses will be minimal if he doesn't succeed in getting their claim dismissed.

Wendy: Is his plan still to put the athletes on trial?

Brian: Given his list of witnesses, that seems to be the way he's leaning. We haven't given him a whole lot to fire at with you and McCaffrey so far, and Ali's change of heart about being public took some of the steam out of his cross-examination of her.

Steph Labbe: He's still planning to call Servando and Fabrice, right?

Brian: Yes. The defense's case seems to be built around showing Alex and Morgan to be representative of the women's soccer world in that they'll gladly hook up with lesser-known athletes so as to avoid the general population, but will dispatch them if they can find better or if they decide to hook up with a teammate or fellow female athlete. They have also subpoenaed Tyler, presumably to refute if not discredit his research on female athletes and the bubble.

Ali: Do we get a chance to rebut his witnesses or is cross our only means of challenging their assertions?

Brian: We do have the opportunity to rebut, but we can't go on a hunting expedition if we do it. It has to be a direct challenge to something the defense has stated or claimed.

Steph Labbe: Let's say they are able to sort of prove the bubble exists and that John Q. Public stands no chance of getting with a female athlete because of it. How do we rebut that?

Brian: Someone had recommended Steph Ochs as a rebuttal witness based on her finding a "normal" guy in the standard dating pool. I think we also could utilize someone like a Jaelene Hinkle who has been with her guy since high school and he doesn't look like he's part of the bubble.

Steph McCaffrey: I'm not sure Jaelene would go to bat for us given her views on homosexuality.

Kristie: So we have StephO as an ace-in-the-hole if we need it to turn the case back to us should the defense score big with their witnesses.

Brian: Tomorrow, we'll put up Steph Labbe, Kristie, and Julie Johnston. Anyone else that had some issues with Greg that we think we should get onto the stand?

Wendy: I'm just wondering if we might want to beat David Jay to the punch by putting Tyler on the stand ourselves.

Brian: I'd prefer he not end up testifying, that the cold research findings be entered into evidence instead of him bringing voice to them. Again this is a place where having StephO as an additional witness would be helpful.

The group broke up after lunch, with the four senior members of the Hearts going to Kristie and Steph's place to hang out together away from the trial and the rest of the team that was in town.

**********

The trial of Philadelphia Hearts v. Orlandini resumed on Tuesday morning with Steph Labbe taking the stand.

Brian: Explain to the court the breadth of your interactions with the defendant.

Steph: My first confrontation with Mr. Orlandini was on November 15th in downtown Philadelphia following a sightseeing tour with some of my teammates. He chose to ask myself and others, particularly Ali Krieger, about our knowledge of Alex Morgan's separation from her husband and whether the rumors concerning her and Ashlyn Harris were true. Ali refused to answer and walked away with part of our group, with Steph McCaffrey and I staying behind. He insulted us with a homophobic slur and then pressed the issue regarding our private lives and those of our teammates. We crossed paths again at Hearts United the following evening. Greg got into a bit of a verbal scuffle with a number of us, including more accusations about my private life and how I came to change partners following the Rio games. As Steph McCaffrey described in earlier testimony, we came across Greg on the 20th at the airport where he once again insulted us as professional athletes, this time claiming that we sought one another out because we were "too good" to date a non-athlete.

Brian: Were any of his claims true at the time they were made?

Steph: No. Some of them may have become true in the three months since then, but at the time they were nothing more than supposition and wishful thinking on his part.

Brian: Did the defendant cause any damage to you as a result of his actions?

Steph: I suffered an anxiety attack not long after my confrontation with him on November 15th and a near-fainting spell the following evening after leaving Hearts United.

Brian: Thank you. No further questions.

David Jay chose not to cross-examine this witness, which led Brian to call Kristie to the stand.

Brian: Tell the court about the effect of the defendant's actions on you and your partner.

Kristie: It caused her to eventually be physically harmed in defense of our team and myself, and it created a slight bit of disharmony in our home while she recovered from the injury.

Brian: We heard in previous testimony how you acted as a conduit to protect others from his attacks and got them to safety. How would you describe the emotional toll those actions placed upon you?

Kristie: Being that my sister and probable sister-in-law along with my fiancee were harassed in one way, shape, or form by the defendant, it placed a huge weight on my psyche that took a few weeks to eventually lift. Seeing my future wife be decked by the defendant hurt me just as much if not more than it did her.

Brian: No further questions.

Again, David Jay chose not to question the current witness.

Brian: Our next witness is not on the list we submitted, because we were unsure of his availability. With that, I call Jonathan Tannenwald to the stand.

Jonathan came forward and took the witness stand.

Brian: What is your relationship to the defendant?

Jonathan: We are both members of the Philadelphia soccer media.

Brian: Would you say that the two of you are close?

Jonathan: Not particularly. We both have common beats, so we interact on a regular basis but I wouldn't say that we're friends.

Brian: What is the defendant's general reputation in the soccer world?

Jonathan: He's known as a bit of a pot-stirrer, taking on unpopular causes or aligning himself with unpopular positions in order to gain credibility in the marketplace. He's also a bit of a social climber.

Brian: Give your observations from the evening of Hearts United to the court.

Jonathan described how the evening played out from his point-of-view, including his discussion with players and coaches, and how Greg's hovering created an unfriendly environment for the most prominent of the Hearts and their honored guests.

Brian: Would you consider his actions to fall within the code of journalistic ethics?

Jonathan: No. The repeated attempts to interact with certain players would in my opinion be harassment, as would certain homophobic slurs and insinuations about their fidelity.

Brian: No further questions.

David Jay: In your coverage of the US Women's National Team and the NWSL, what has been your experience with the players' answering of off-the-field questions?

Jonathan: I have found that if you are respectful with your questioning and do not attempt to trap them into answering something that makes them uncomfortable, they will generally be open with you.

David Jay: In other words, offer up softball questions.

Jonathan: Not necessarily. I have taken players to task over their run-ins with the law and how they have treated their opponents and teammates between the lines and in the press.

David Jay: Does the press have a place in questioning athletes' decisions?

Jonathan: That is dependent on the severity of those decisions. An athlete deciding to drink-and-drive should be questioned heavily, whereas one choosing to keep their private life private should drum up less scrutiny.

David Jay: No further questions.

Brian: Our next and final witness, a co-plaintiff in this case, will not be arriving in Philadelphia until later today. I ask that we recess until 2pm.

The court was in recess until 2pm, at which time Brian called Julie Johnston to the stand.

Brian: Can you describe to the court what happened on the morning of November 20th at the Philadelphia airport?

Julie: My Chicago Red Stars and US National Team teammate Christen Press and I were flying from Philadelphia to Chicago for a press conference to introduce our club's new head coach. We had a very early morning flight scheduled and I was particularly tired after a lot of travel over the previous several days. I was resting my head against Christen's shoulder, attempting to get a little bit more sleep before our flight was called. Apparently, the defendant was in the airport for another purpose and saw us at our gate in that position. He chose to get a photo of us to the lack of our knowledge.

Brian: You were not aware that you were being watched and photographed, then. Tell us what happened following that.

Julie: A couple of days later, the defendant released that photo by way of Twitter, which went viral. My then-husband was sent the picture by a teammate of his and he confronted me about it.

Brian: What was your response?

Julie: I confirmed what he was seeing in the photo, the two of us curled up together. He accused me of cheating on him with her and I didn't deny it. A couple of days later, I packed up some of my things and left for Los Angeles to spend the remainder of the off-season with Christen.

Brian: Tell us about your divorce trial and its outcome.

Julie: I filed for divorce from Zach around a week after arriving in Los Angeles, hoping to utilize the community property provisions of the state of California to gain an equitable share of our combined assets. Zach counter-filed against me claiming adultery and false pretenses were the reasons for the divorce and thus I should be penalized on those grounds. The judge in our case ruled in favor of him on those claims, which meant that instead of a 50% split of our assets, I would only be granted 33% of them, the minimum either party can receive in a divorce settlement in California.

Brian: In dollar terms, how much did you lose as a result of the judgment?

Julie: Close to $12 million.

Brian: Which you stood to have received were it not for the picture which the defendant published, correct?

Julie: That is correct.

Brian: No further questions.

David Jay: Ms. Johnston, is it not true that you and Ms. Press had carried on an illicit relationship for the better part of 4 1/2 years at the time it was exposed?

Julie: If you say so, based on when we began playing together in Chicago.

David Jay: And that you married your now ex-husband without disclosing that relationship to him?

Julie: Yes.

David Jay: So you were running the risk of being outed, but chose to remain closeted in order to keep the gravy train in motion. Isn't this claim against my client a case of trying to lessen the economic blow of your own actions?

Julie: Your client purposefully cost me more than $10 million in my divorce settlement by releasing that photo without giving the context of it.

David Jay: Was it necessary on his part to provide that context when the underlying premise (yourself and Ms. Press being partners) was valid?

Julie: Necessary, no. Ethical, yes.

David Jay: Isn't it true that you only filed this suit against my client to gain recompense for your husband being able to take a large portion of your collective assets due to the divorce?

Julie: No. Mr. Orlandini should have to pay for the viciousness that he has displayed in interrogating and exposing the private affairs of female athletes without their consent.

David Jay: No further questions.

Julie returned to the gallery and sat down alongside Steph McCaffrey and Kristie.

Brian: The plaintiff rests, madam.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: With the hour being late, I will recess this trial until Thursday morning at 9am, when the defense will begin presenting its case. This court stands in recess.


	36. Two Hearts, One Love

With the trial recessed until Thursday, the Hearts' players and staff were free to celebrate Valentine's Day without the headaches associated with their love lives being questioned and dissected.

Kristie and Diana scheduled to meet at LOVE Park with their fiancees to take stock of the layout without the snow and crowd of the PSA a few weeks ago. When the four of them arrived, they saw a couple in front of the statue, presumably in the middle of the lead-up to a proposal. They took seats at a picnic table about 100 feet away from them and watched as the pair stumbled a bit through what was transpiring.

Kristie (to Rhian): Did either I or Diana look that out-of-sorts when we popped the question a few weeks ago?

Rhian: Both of you were cool as cucumbers, probably because it had been a long time in coming and there wasn't really a fear of asking too soon. That couple looks like they are barely out of college, so I'm sure some of the giddiness of the relationship is still there, along with the worry of not knowing for sure if the other person will accept.

Steph M.: I was truly surprised when Kristie asked, because I always thought she would wait for me to spring it on her, being the romantic diva that she is.

Kristie: Love you too, Stephy!

While they continued to watch the proceedings, Ali snuck up behind Diana and rested her chin on the woman's head.

Diana: Who's making fun of my height NOW?!

Ali: Just me, D!

Kristie: Hi, Ali! Where's Steph?

Ali: She's somewhere around here, but hiding so that Morgan doesn't see her and get tipped off.

Diana took another look toward the statue and, with the women having switched positions, recognized her protege looking at who she presumed was Sammy Jo. She passed along the information to the rest of the table and Ali took a seat with them to watch as well.

Sammy Jo: Mo, I'm not particularly good at expressing what I'm feeling or thinking. Similar of all goalkeepers, right? When Lauren asked us during Convention if any of us were thinking about popping the question when we were in town for the trial, I didn't think I'd be standing here doing this, but seeing how the couples on this team have been supportive of each other during the trial and how their love is expressed, maybe not in words or in actions, but in the being together, it made me re-think that. I know we're both pretty young, but this for me feels right. I know that I don't want to commit myself to anyone else, and I hope you feel the same. Morgan Elizabeth Andrews, will you marry me?

Morgan: I have three things to say before I give you my answer. 1) You're crazy. 2) I love you with all my heart. 3) Can we do the wedding here this day next year?

Sammy Jo: Is that a yes?

Morgan: Only if you agree to my request.

Sammy Jo: I agree.

Morgan: Then, YES!

The pair kissed for a bit before Sammy Jo reaches in her pocket for the ring box. She opened it and showed her fiancee the gift she was being given (a rose gold Infinity Twist engagement ring with 50 micropave round diamonds on the band and a 0.35 carat round diamond in the center).

Sammy Jo slipped the ring on Morgan's finger and they embraced. When they broke apart, they saw the other three couples walking toward them.

Morgan: Sammy, you set me up!

Sammy Jo: Seriously, the only person I told was Steph Labbe. The rest of them must have come out on their own.

Kristie: Congrats, you two!

Morgan accepted hugs from everyone, as did Sammy Jo.

Morgan: If you weren't in on this, why are you out here today?

Diana: Scouting. I'm thinking....with Carm and Emily getting married at the end of the year, and us probably wanting to do it before the World Cup next June, and qualifying in November, the only reasonable time to try to fit in a wedding is January or February. I was wondering if the two of us could possibly do it here next Valentine's Day, Rhi.

Rhian: You sure about that? The weather could be terrible. The park could be overrun with tourists. Someone else could be thinking the same thing and beat us to the punch.

Diana: Nothing that can't be overcome or planned around. So what do you say?

Rhian: I say that my overly romantic wife-to-be is going to get her wish.

Morgan: Would you be open to making it a double? I told Sammy Jo that I wouldn't give her an answer to her proposal unless she agreed to us getting married here next year on this day.

Rhian: I told you we'd be fighting for the spot.

Diana: I'm good with it if you're good with sharing your day with us.

Sammy Jo: Guess we're talking double wedding then, that is if Rhian is open to it.

Rhian: We'll need some help if this is going to work.

Ali: Say. No. More. I managed to get Hearts United done from creation to execution in what, four weeks maybe? We'd have a year to make this come together.

Kristie: Even if it's bigger than just the four of them?

Ali: Don't tell me you're thinking about doing it, too.

Steph M.: Maybe we can also con Sam and Abby to take the leap and join us.

Steph L.: One thing's for sure, Ali and I are NOT going to jump on this bandwagon.

Diana: Fair enough, Steph.

Sammy Jo: I have reservations for the two of us at Parc. Maybe we can meet up for drinks back at the hotel later this evening.

Ali: Why do that? Come over to our place and we can probably come up with something more fun for the handful of us. Some wine, maybe some sweets for all of you sweets, and perhaps send out the news on Skype to those you might want to tell.

Kristie: Sounds like fun.

Steph M.: I'm in.

Rhian: Diana, wanna go?

Diana: Valentine's night with Steph and Ali, plus my favorite valentine of all, can't think of anything better.

Ali gave Sammy Jo, Kristie, and Rhian directions to their place before the couples split up for the afternoon and early evening. Steph and Ali chose to re-create their first-ever pseudo date in Philly, with lunch at Reading Terminal Market and dessert at Franklin Fountain.


	37. A Call To Judgment (Part II)

The trial of Philadelphia Hearts v. Orlandini resumed on Thursday morning with the defense beginning its presentation. Up first for them was Servando Carrasco, the estranged husband of Alex Morgan.

David Jay Glassman: Please tell the court your connection to this case.

Servando Carrasco: My wife, Alex Morgan, began a relationship with Ashlyn Harris shortly after Ali Krieger left Orlando for Philadelphia. Ali and Ashlyn were a couple in Orlando and for several years before that.

David Jay: So the initial claims made by my client concerning Ms. Krieger and Ms. Harris' relationship and the ending thereof were for the most part true?

Servando: By and large, yes. Alex and Ashlyn had been together at national team camp for a majority of the time between October 15th and November 13th, which coincided with the period where Ali and Ashlyn had begun to separate emotionally from each other.

Brian: Objection. The witness cannot know the internal dimension of my client and her presumed former partner's relationship.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Objection granted.

David Jay: Let's move on to your impending divorce from Ms. Morgan. Explain what has happened as best you can.

Servando: I was in California visiting my family when she returned to Florida following the two friendlies against Canada. I was supposed to fly back to Orlando on Friday the 17th, but was asked by a reporter on Wednesday afternoon what my reaction was to Alex's filing for separation. I was completely blindsided by that and told him that I'd have a statement once I learned what had happened. I contacted Alex and was told by her that she was done "propping up my semi-skilled [backside]". I asked her why she hadn't just gone for a divorce instead of separation and she informed me that the separation would allow the economic partnership between us to be immediately cut, as she was pondering a loan to a team in Europe for the first part of 2018, like we had done last winter.

David Jay: So it was about denying you a cut of her potential salary should the divorce proceedings stretch out beyond her loan period then, correct?

Servando: It seems so.

David Jay: Continue.

Servando: I heard from Dom Dwyer that Alex and Ashlyn had gone up to Kansas City to get away from Orlando during College Cup week and had stayed at his place. When they returned home, Alex had begun negotiating with Dom and his wife about exchanging houses if she were able to secure a trade to the Blues, since it was common knowledge that Syd was working to end up with the Pride so that she and Dom could play for the same organization again and raise their son together. Those pieces fell into place during Convention Week here and she filed for divorce in Kansas a few days afterwards.

David Jay: You're expected to make a pretty penny from the settlement, isn't that correct?

Servando: If it were filed in California or Florida, yes. In Kansas, however, the court takes into account who makes the money and whether either party is in a position to be economically dependent on the higher-earning spouse. In our case, since I am making above $150k, I am not eligible to receive maintenance payments or a lump-sum settlement that takes into account our time together and what an equitable division of our assets would be.

David Jay: Hence, she chose to separate first and divorce after relocating specifically to cut you out from the income that you felt would be rightfully yours given that your relationship started before Alex Morgan became Alex Morgan?

Brian: Objection. Leading the witness.

David Jay: Question withdrawn. No further questions.

Brian came forward and introduced his first piece of evidence before beginning his questioning of Servando.

Brian: I submit for admission into evidence Plaintiff's Exhibit 1. It is a report done by two economics graduates of Princeton University analyzing the economic gains of trailing spouses in the entertainment and sports industries.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: How is this relevant to your case?

Brian: I plan to show that the witness has an economic motive to testify against my client, hoping to show that the defendant had reason to believe that she was in part responsible for the demise of the witness's marriage.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: You may proceed. I will admit or deny admission of the exhibit at the conclusion of your cross-examination.

Brian: Mr. Carrasco, what was your starting salary in MLS?

Servando: The rookie minimum, $30,000.

Brian: And your salary remained in that range of the wage scale for the next couple of years, correct?

Servando: Correct.

Brian: However, in 2015, your salary jumped 3-fold to approximately $150,000 and had increased at above-market rates for 2016 and 2017. Can you tell the court what happened between the end of the 2014 season and the start of the 2015 season?

Servando: Alex and I got married.

Brian: So before you got married, you were making what would be considered average wages for where your skills, ability, and experience would place you in MLS, but afterwards you were making a salary in the upper half of the league and near the top of the list for non-National Team and non-Designated Players. Do you see a connection between the two?

Servando: I started dating Alex when I was the Big Man On Campus at Cal-Berkeley and she was just a youth national team player, before her call-up to the women's national team ahead of the qualifying playoff against Italy in November 2010. She gained a bit of recognition in the California soccer community as a result of her relationship with me, which allowed her to then cash in on that 2010 performance with a sizable contract with the Flash in 2011 and the endorsements which came from her accomplishments at the 2011 World Cup.

Brian: Endorsements and salaries which came to her based on her ability, not based on her relationship with you. I submit for admission into evidence Plaintiff's Exhibit 2, a report from Marketing Evaluations that determined, based on the Q Scores of Ms. Morgan and Mr. Carrasco, that she could be earning as much as an additional 20% in endorsements were the two parties not linked.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Exhibit will be entered into evidence.

Brian: Can you refute the abounding anecdotal evidence that you are a hindrance to your soon-to-be-ex-wife's career and that your appearance here today is an attempt to harm my client's case against the defendant in the hopes that it will rub off positively for you in your divorce proceeding?

Servando: I know the public hates me because they believe I "stole" Alex and am riding her coattails, but the truth is she did love me before she got famous, no matter what anyone believes. If the shoe were on the other foot, you would be assailing me the way the defendant did Julie Johnston for trying to cash in on her ex-husband's lucrative NFL career when the fact is that she was much better-known than him when they went into the professional sports world and that part of his bigger-than-average contract jumps came because of his connection to her.

Brian: No further questions.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Based on the testimony of the witness, I am entering Plaintiff's Exhibit 1 into evidence. You may call your next witness, Mr. Glassman.

David Jay: The defense calls Greg Orlandini to the stand.

Greg approached the witness stand and was sworn in.

David Jay: What do you do for a living, Greg?

Greg: I work for CBS Philly, where I cover men's and women's soccer and other sports in the Greater Philadelphia area.

David Jay: In that job, you have to go at times with your gut in order to break a news story or confirm scuttlebutt, correct?

Greg: Yes.

David Jay: Can you explain to the court how we got to this point, where you are now on trial for your economic life and livelihood?

Greg: Following the expansion draft on November 3rd, I was made aware that Ali Krieger was in town with members of the Hearts' coaching staff. When the organization announced that they were holding a press conference at the Philadelphia airport on Tuesday the 7th in response to the protest in San Jose, I decided that then would be the perfect time to seek out confirmation of what was probably one of the worst-kept secrets in women's soccer, that of Ms. Krieger and Ashlyn Harris being a couple. When I questioned Ms. Krieger that day, she was defensive and wouldn't give an answer to my inquiry.

David Jay: Did you, as the plaintiffs have implied, harass Ms. Krieger on multiple occasions to get an answer to that question?

Greg: No. I never asked her a second time if she was a member of the LGBT community or if she was in fact with Ms. Harris.

David Jay: Describe your next encounter with the Hearts' captain.

Greg: On November 15th, I had been told by someone in the CBS Philly newsroom that most if not all of the players taken in the expansion draft were in town for a charity event the next evening at the National Constitution Center. That morning, we learned via a replay of TMZ Sports that Alex Morgan had separated from her husband. Knowing that she played in Orlando with Ms. Krieger, I felt like she might be able to tell me if she knew anything about the situation. When I ran into her and several other members of the Hearts, I asked her about it, to which she denied knowledge. I then pressed for some speculation on the matter, which she refused to do. At that point, she and some members of their group left, leaving behind the two Stephs. They attempted to verbally intimidate me on backing off, which I told them I would not do.

While David Jay continued to question Greg, a marshal came into the courtroom and handed Tyler a summons for tomorrow morning. Tyler leaned over the rail and told Brian what had occurred.

David Jay: Was your plan at Hearts United to "wreak havoc on the players and disturb what was supposed to be a coming-out celebration for the club"?

Greg: No. At this point, I had gotten enough pseudo answers to tell me that there was a story lurking just below the surface involving the three current or former Orlando players, one of whom would be an opening-day starter and the primary face of the Philadelphia Hearts. I maintained my distance from the players, observing from the side the festivities, but that apparently wasn't good enough for some of them, as I saw management and a handful of players slip away for what I presumed was a meeting concerning my presence. Later on, while Ms. Krieger was preparing to speak, one of the players came onto the floor and handed notes to a couple of others. During the signing spectacular, I tried to speak with the objects of my previous inquiries, being polite the whole time. Once again, the club's "enforcers" chose to stir up trouble with me. I walked away and went into the hallway. While I was out there, the same player who had been sent down with the notes went to speak with Wendy Gebauer Palladino, followed by the plaintiffs' lawyer. When I came back into the room, Steph McCaffrey confronted me. Some of the other players were making plans on the other side of the signing line. Voices got raised and I was eventually cursed at in Spanish by one of them.

David Jay: No further questions, but I reserve the right to recall this witness.

Brian: Permission to approach.

Judge Massiah-Jackson waved both attorneys to the bench.

Brian: During Mr. Orlandini's direct, a marshal came into the courtroom with a summons for someone on our witness list to testify for the defense tomorrow morning. We would ask counsel for the defense what his intent is in doing so and reserve the right to object if we find his logic not reasonable.

David Jay: When the plaintiff rested on Tuesday without calling Mr. Wise, our belief was that they had placed him on the list either to eventually submit his research as evidence or to use him as a rebuttal witness, neither of which would allow our side to effectively cross-examine his claims. We just wish to have him testify within the normal course of the trial as to his research on female athletes and relationships.

Brian: We hereby object to this line of reasoning as it puts us at a significant disadvantage regarding our own potential witness.

David Jay: Potential, not actual.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Step back.

Brian and David Jay stepped away from the bench and faced the judge.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: The plaintiff has objected to the defense summoning a person on their witness list to testify. Objection is overruled.

Brian: In that case, we ask for a short recess so we can prepare for our cross-examination of the witness tomorrow.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: As I have jury selection in another case this afternoon, I hereby grant the plaintiff's request. This court will stand in recess until tomorrow morning at 9am.

**********

Over lunch at Molly Malloy's in Reading Terminal Market, Brian, Tyler, Wendy, Diana, Aaron, and Lauren talked about the status of the trial and what they wanted to do when they started on Friday morning with the cross-examination of Greg Orlandini.

Brian: We were delivered a bit of a blow there at the end of today's session, when the judge decided to let the defense call Tyler as a witness for their side.

Diana: I didn't think they could do that.

Aaron: If I understand correctly, once Brian rested his case, any witness on his list could be called by the other side provided they had not yet testified.

Brian: That was David's logic, that since I didn't call him, he could do so since he felt that we were sandbagging him by not calling him during our portion of the trial. He argued that we could either introduce his research as evidence or call him as a rebuttal witness after he rested.

Tyler: So now I have to testify to my findings about the athletic bubble and its impact on female athletes and their decision-making about relationships.

Brian: Yes. I don't know what he is doing at the moment or how he's going to prove his case by the end.

Wendy: Is there anything you need from me or the front office?

Brian: Some critical-thinking skills, really. I am puzzled as to his strategy. He called up his top witness at the start only to have him end up looking bad and a moocher on my cross. He then put Greg on the stand I presume to get their argument back on track. It's funny, because he limited his questions to just the run-ins with the players up through Hearts United. Nothing about what happened at the airport on the 20th or any attempt to downplay it.

Lauren: Mind if I pipe in?

Brian: Go ahead, Lauren.

Lauren: After doing all the digging through legal documents and filed affidavits in the USA Gymnastics mess, I think I have a decent feel for what both sides want to do with what they present to the court both in discovery and at trial. Watching from the back of the courtroom and studying how you and David have been operating, he looks to be setting up his defense in two parts. When his attempt to link Alex to Ali and her tactics to that of Julie failed, he decided to shift over to getting the negatives out of the way by putting Greg on the stand and having him admit more or less to the charges against him from our side, but in a limited form so that they can hold down the potential payout of non-compensatory damages. With that out of the way, and with Tyler expected to be his next witness, he is probably seeking to do an end-run back at putting the players on trial by getting Tyler's testimony to set up calling other individuals "harmed" by the actions and thinking of the players.

Aaron: You might be right, Lauren. In fact, I think he is going to try and win the case now by loading up the accusations based on Tyler's research and then having Greg come back to the stand to trot out his defense of the common man shtick.

Diana: They can bring him back up?

Brian: Yes, Diana. He ended his questioning by saying he reserved the right to recall him, which means he probably will do so like Aaron mentioned.

Wendy: What does this do to our case and the ability to prevail?

Brian: Your part of it will be done after I cross-examine him tomorrow morning, if their strategy is to go after the players following that. What I need to do is question him relentlessly about the interactions he had with Hearts players, especially the stalking actions at Hearts United.

Tyler: Any plans for rebuttal witnesses after they close?

Brian: Since you're going to get called on as part of their presentation of testimony, I can't bring you back to ultimately rebut yourself. I'll have to find a way to guide you on cross to negate any points you make for their side. What is the main thrust of your research that they think will help them?

Tyler: That female athletes have deemed the "average" man undesirable as a partner so they either team up with one another or seek out male athletes who might or might not be better choices than John Q.

Brian: Is that what you believe is the case?

Tyler: It's putting the conclusion down first and then trying to build a case to match it, which is a horrible twisting of the findings. I don't say "this is what they do and this is the motivation behind it". Instead, I point at what causes them to do it, which is outside pressure to conform to some perfect standard because the people around them aren't willing to let them "be normal". It's like you said on Cowherd back in December, that female athletes are expected to be everything to everyone. My findings indicate that they attempt to do that by meeting society's expectation on the one hand and their own desires on the other through dual relationships. Cases in point: the triangle of Julie Johnston, Zach Ertz, and Christen Press, the Alex/Servando/X situation, where that X could be anyone imaginable that would yield for her stability. I'd even throw in whatever is going on with Carli Lloyd and her husband, because it doesn't seem like she even much likes him, but he provides good cover for her to do what she wants.

Brian: Turning this back to our case at hand, is there a way to rebut his argument about the women presenting an availability on one hand and a disdain for what comes calling on the other?

Tyler: Stephanie Ochs. She's been an NWSL player since its start in 2013, has played for Washington, Houston, and North Carolina and is now part of the Hearts by way of a trade following the expansion draft.

Brian: You know that she's either on the open market or with a 9-to-5er?

Tyler: Yes, because that 9-to-5er is me.

Brian: How did that happen?

Tyler filled Brian and the rest of the table in on the A-to-B path that resulted in him and Steph becoming a couple.

Tyler: It was a mixture of luck, then common interests which spurred the something more part.

Brian: She would make a compelling case against the bubble and what some of the players are accused of. I wish I hadn't burned both Ali and Steph already, because I'd like to get their relationship's development into the record.

Wendy: Any way you can call Carm as a rebuttal witness? She saw the entire thing play out going back to the Dirty 30 in Vegas in October.

Diana: You haven't put me on the stand yet, Brian, and I can attest to at least some of the inevitability of their relationship from my time with them in Washington and living with Steph there and the two of them here.

Brian: The only way I can call either of you as rebuttal witnesses is if one of their witnesses makes a claim that can be proven to be incorrect by way of fact, not opinion. As of now, Steph Ochs has facts on her side so that if Greg makes too broad a generalization, we can prove it to be wrong by way of her relationship with Tyler. Lauren, can you get a copy of the transcript of Servando and Greg's testimony-to-date?

Aaron: I'd probably have a better chance getting it since I have access to the Court of Common Pleas' document server at the law library. Lauren, can you come over tomorrow morning?

Lauren: Wendy, do you need me in court in the morning?

Wendy: Go! We can have Morgan take notes of anything that we'll need to go over after the session.

Brian: With the delay today and what looks to be at least 3 witnesses after my cross in the morning, we're going to have a couple of days to put together our rebuttal since we won't finish tomorrow. If we don't see each other at court tomorrow, Happy Hour at 13 in the Marriott.

**********

Friday's resumption of the trial began with Brian's cross-examination of Greg Orlandini.

Brian: I have to admit it, Greg, you tell a pretty good story of your side of the events of Orientation Week. You just left a lot of parts out.

David Jay: Objection. Counsel is mocking the witness.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Objection granted.

Brian: Did you not hover in plain sight for long periods of Hearts United seeking to corner if not badger players?

Greg: I did leave the grand hall for a bit to do some note-taking and prepare for a post-event pass of the participants.

Brian: Isn't it true that you deliberately made sure to keep yourself visible to the players during that intermission?

Greg: Not deliberately, but yes I was watching the proceedings while outside the hall.

Brian: Did you not re-enter the hall and engage in a confrontation with Diana Matheson where you insulted her, thus leading to additional verbal skirmishes that led to my speaking with the Hearts' general manager about seeking out a harassment suit against you?

Greg: It was once again a situation where certain players chose to make my job difficult by having their teammates and friends obstruct my path to them or provide a barrier so that they could slip away and deny me an opportunity to question them.

Brian: We have heard testimony from a number of witnesses about that night. Let's go back to the previous afternoon. When Ms. Krieger, Ms. Mewis, and two of their teammates left for the parking garage, with the two Stephs remaining behind, did you not refer to them as "mean-spirited dykes"? Seems like you have problems with strong-willed women.

Greg: It was a slip of the tongue. I did not mean to make it seem as though I was homophobic. My reference was to the strong-arm tactics that it seemed were being taken by the two of them to intimidate me from pursuing the Morgan story as per its connection to their teammate.

Brian: Yet you went to that phrase again after you were arrested at the Philadelphia airport following your assault on Ms. McCaffrey, calling those present "dirty dykes" and referring to Ms. Krieger as a slut. This wasn't just a slip of the tongue. This was a hate-filled tirade directed at women who wouldn't play your game of opening up about their private lives.

Greg: I only said those things and hit Ms. McCaffrey following a detailed run-down by her of my personal and economic shortcomings, then spitting in my face after I attempted to stand her down.

Brian: Greg, you cannot claim to not be homophobic if the first thing out of your mouth when you are frustrated is the word "dyke". No further questions at this time, but I reserve the right to recall this witness.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: So noted. The witness may step down.

David Jay: The defense calls Tyler Wise to the stand.

Tyler got a fist bump from Steph Labbe, a pat on the back from Carm, and a thumbs-up from Kristie before standing up and heading to the witness stand.

David Jay: Mr. Wise, I called you on behalf of the defense because I believe your expertise might help us prove the underlying presumptions of our case. Can you tell the court what you do for a living?

Tyler: I am a sports psychologist.

David Jay: So you work with athletes to overcome obstacles through visualization, meditation, exposure therapy, and the like?

Tyler: Actually, I don't work directly with athletes. My work is research-based, dealing with off-field obstacles that contribute to on-field failures or underwhelming performances. That in turn leads to mental health issues such as anxiety and depression coming to affect these individuals in their off-field lives. It's a vicious circle.

David Jay: Can you share with the court about your research into something called "the athletic bubble"?

Tyler: I just finished a several-month study of female athletes ranging from high school through professional and across a wide range of sports on the cause and effect of external pressure on their choices regarding interpersonal relationships. I hypothesized that female athletes are placed on a pedestal by parents, coaches, fans, sponsors, and the like to be both independent women and to conform to the traditional idea of "marrying up". It is these outside expectations that result in athletes seeking out relationships inside the so-called "athletic bubble".

David Jay: Please explain what you mean by the athletic bubble.

Tyler: It is a self-reinforcing circle of individuals who share the commonality of being athletes of a particular level. By living most of their lives inside this circle, female athletes end up seeking out potential partners from this limited segment of the population, to the exclusion of those in the general dating pool.

David Jay: Is that necessarily a bad thing? After all, most people seek out future spouses with whom they share common interests or common background.

Tyler: It is when this isolation places unfair restrictions on a person's ability to live as they desire.

David Jay: What are the most-likely outcomes of these restrictions?

Tyler: A female athlete faced with limits on who is acceptable for them to date or marry will tend to either settle for someone within that pool who meets that minimum standard regardless of whether it is a true heart match or will cross over and engage with one of their own teammates. In some cases, the woman does both. It maintains her standing on the pedestal while also giving her a little bit of freedom to actually connect with someone on an emotional level.

David Jay: So an athlete who wishes to be seen as marketable, for instance, believes she has to have a socially acceptable partner? Has there even been proof that dating outside the bubble hurts the woman's earning potential?

Tyler: No, because most of these connections occur before the athlete gains a level of recognition where marketability and Q Score factor into the equation. There are so few post-college athletes of a high level who are legitimately free that there has been no inquiry into that question.

David Jay: So we have no way of knowing whether the claims your research makes actually hold water when extrapolated to the professional level of sports. Just a lot of bunk that pointy-headed geeks drum up to justify the unfair treatment of men by women who express friendliness and amiability on one hand while harboring nefarious motives on the other, for fear of living beneath where outsiders believe they should be. No further questions.

Brian: No questions at the present time, but I reserve the right to call this witness in the future.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: So noted.

David Jay: Your Honor, when we planned out our list of witnesses for the day, I didn't expect us to get through both Greg and Tyler so quickly this morning. As a result of that, our next witness is not currently in the courtroom. We request a short recess so as to track him down.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Any objection from your side, Mr. O'Hara?

Brian: We do not object to a short recess so the defense can locate their next witness.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: This court will be in recess until 11am.

David Jay left the courtroom to locate his next witness while Tyler and Brian had a brief talk about his tactics for not pushing forward with his cross of him.

Brian: I never wanted to put you on the stand except to refute something that the defense would claim. I wished to just enter your research into evidence during Greg's cross, so I'm going to square one and saving my cross of you for the rebuttal stage. I'm also trying to put the defense in the position of having to either put Greg back on the stand today or find an additional witness to call after the one upcoming if they want to delay Greg's recall until Tuesday.

Steph McCaffrey asked Brian about the timeline for the rest of the trial, to which he said that testimony wouldn't be wrapped up today unless the judge stretched out the session into the early evening, thus carrying the trial into next week, with Tuesday being the likely conclusion of testimony and the hearing of closing arguments.

Steph McCaffrey (to Kristie): Looks like we're going to be here for the weekend since things won't wrap up tonight. Got any ideas for things to do?

Kristie: Not really. Ali, do you and Steph have plans yet for tomorrow?

Ali: Haven't thought that far ahead. I'd REALLY like to get some work in, since the trial has eaten up a good junk of the time I would normally use re-building my fitness level before preseason starts.

Carm: Maybe we can get a couple of hours at one of the indoor facilities in the area.

Brian poked his head into the conversation and told them about Shissler Recreation Center in North Philly, where Sarah plays pick-up on Saturdays before the Men's Indoor League in the afternoon. Carm said she'd call over and see about reserving some time in the morning for the team to gather and play some.

**********

David Jay: State your name for the record.

Fabrice: Fabrice Gautret.

David Jay: Tell the court your connection to this case.

Fabrice: I was engaged to be married to a professional soccer player, with a similar outcome as that of Servando Carrasco.

David Jay: What is your profession?

Fabrice: I am currently a director of coaching for Georgia Rush Soccer Club.

David Jay: And before that?

Fabrice: A journeyman soccer player.

David Jay: So you would fall into that category of male athlete that the defendant decries for taking advantage of their status to siphon off highly-regarded female athletes.

Fabrice: I would presume so.

David Jay: Do you feel you were deserving of your former fiancee?

Fabrice: Yes, I did. We met following her first season in Houston and I feel as though I brought enough to the table to be a legitimate partner for her.

David Jay: Were you or her ever hounded by the media as a result of your relationship?

Fabrice: I was never harassed by the media, but she did receive some difficult questions concerning me once we started dating.

David Jay: Any fan hatred?

Fabrice: Plenty of that.

David Jay: I enter into evidence Defense Exhibit 1. Fabrice, can you tell me what this is?

Fabrice: It's a letter written to me by Morgan on the day we were supposed to be married.

David Jay: Sum up for the court the contents of that letter.

Fabrice: She said that though she loved me, she was not in love with me, and that she could no longer deny who she was.

David Jay: That sounds like code for being gay. Were you aware that she had feelings of that sort?

Fabrice: I had heard rumors about her with former teammates at the University of Virginia, but never saw anything of the sort during our time together.

David Jay: Thank you. No further questions.

Brian: Mr. Gautret, what would have been your reaction if your former fiancee had told you she was, I presume, bisexual?

Fabrice: I would have broken off the engagement. I was not willing to share her with any of the potential women in her life.

Brian: Including the one that she eventually chose to be with. Do you not see the trap you placed her in?

Fabrice: How am *I* at fault for her sexual orientation or her eventual decision to turn gay?

Brian: You in effect closeted her by first locking her down and then taking a stance, either overtly or in secret, that wouldn't allow her to be honest with you about her past or her desired future.

Fabrice: She left in my opinion to deny me a piece of her burgeoning career, one that included a possible move overseas.

Brian: One that you feel you had a LOT to do with, and from which you had a LOT to gain. No wonder the defendant hates people like you. I actually feel for him, in some ways, though I disagree with his tactics. No further questions.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: The witness may step down. Given the hour, I order this court stand in recess until 1pm.


	38. A Call To Judgment (Part III)

Brian and his stack of witnesses stayed in the courthouse during the lunch recess, eating at the cafeteria.

Brian: I'm glad we got Fabrice out of the way before lunch. Hopefully he will be on his way out of town before Danielle and Jen meet me and some others for Happy Hour at 13. I hope that Lauren and Aaron are having some success with getting details from Greg and Servando's testimony that we can rebut once they close.

Diana: How do you think we're sitting?

Brian: Relatively well, but Fabrice scored a few points when he said that he met Morgan after UVa and that he was misled by her about her orientation, even though he would have ended things with her if he had found out.

Steph M.: Do you think we can finish by the end of the day?

Brian: With the defense and our rebuttal witnesses, maybe. We won't get to closing arguments, though.

Ali: Carm is trying to get us some pick-up time tomorrow morning. Everyone in to play?

Everyone at the table from the Hearts gave a yes. Carm returned from her phone call to tell them that pick-up runs 9 to 12 at Shissler, so they should plan on getting there before 10:30 if they wanted to get in a good workout.

Carm: Can you keep our visit a surprise from your daughter, Brian?

Brian: Of course. I'm sure her friends and teammates will be SO SHOCKED to see real-life pro athletes walking into their rec space, then double shocked when she actually greets you by name.

Wendy: Who's left from their side?

Brian: Based on the list I was given at discovery, they have called all the witnesses they had planned. David did say he reserved the right to re-call Greg, so unless he tries to add someone to his witness list, that will be who's on the stand after lunch.

Tyler: And we're pretty sure they will set up the common man argument for his crossing journalistic boundaries to get answers from our players about themselves and their colleagues and friends, right?

Brian: Yes. I wish we could get another witness before he would be up, because it would give me a better chance of finding the points I want to argue against him since I do agree with a large part of his stance, even if the way he goes about expressing it I find wrong.

Wendy: Are we missing anyone at the moment?

Brian: Jen is I think somewhere with Danielle at the moment, Julie went to the airport to pick up Christen, and Lauren and Aaron at the law library.

Tyler: Should I call Steph and have her come down for the afternoon?

Brian: I think you'll need to if Greg is the only witness they have left, since you and her will be on the stand after that.

Tyler called Steph and told her that she might be called this afternoon as a rebuttal witness so she should come to the courthouse. Brian looked at his watch and, noting that it was 12:45, got up and with the rest of the table went back to the courtroom.

**********

David Jay: The defense calls Julie Johnston to the stand.

Brian: Objection. Counsel already had an opportunity to question the witness and did not reserve the right to re-call her.

David Jay: New evidence came to light during our testimony that allows us an exception to the rule.

Brian: What new evidence was disclosed that now makes you believe you can call up a previously-questioned witness?

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Counsel to chambers.

Brian and David Jay followed the judge out of the courtroom and to her office.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Make your arguments for why I should either allow or disallow defense's request to re-call Ms. Johnston.

David Jay: On cross-examination, Mr. Carrasco claimed that Ms. Johnston came out of college more highly regarded and better-recognized in her sport than her future husband, thus was at least partially responsible for his above-market increases in salary. I want her to attempt to confirm that point as it goes to whether my client's actions against her led to the lopsided divorce settlement.

Brian: Your honor, if he wanted to debate that point with her, he needed to call her at the first possible opportunity after the claim was made by the witness. He instead called his client to the stand, thus negating his ability to put Ms. Johnston back on the stand under the exception.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: He has a point, counsel.

David Jay: If you don't allow us to recall the witness, it will provide a prejudicial viewing of the facts and will end up prejudicing the jury against my client.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: I think you're forgetting that *I* am the jury in this trial. You asked for a bench trail, so with that comes the weighing of facts and evidence by myself alone, thus I cannot be prejudiced by what I might or might not allow to be considered.

David Jay: Your honor...

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Having said that, I do think that she should be able to confirm what their relative statuses were before entering their chosen professions. I will uphold plaintiff's objection to you recalling her, but I WILL require that they recall her as their first rebuttal witness. Since we've got this opportunity, what is the plan for the remainder of your case, Mr. Glassman?

David Jay: We have one more witness on our side before we plan to close.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: And you, Mr. O'Hara?

Brian: We are planning for at least two rebuttal witnesses, including Ms. Johnston, plus our cross of Tyler Wise. Ms. Johnston is currently out of the courthouse and most likely unavailable for the rest of the day. If we have to lead off our rebuttal with her, I'm not sure we can get her to be here at a reasonable enough time to allow that to happen.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Mr. Glassman, you will call your next witness, plaintiff's counsel will cross, and then if you close we will pick up with the rebuttal witnesses on Tuesday morning given the unavailability of their first witness. We'll go back into the courtroom, I will read my decision into the record, then we will proceed with defense's next witness.

**********

Judge Massiah-Jackson: In chambers, counsel for both sides offered arguments relative to the recalling of a witness. I found that the defense lost its chance to recall said witness by not doing so at the first possible opportunity. I also found that it would be prejudicial against the defense's case for the witness's further testimony to not be elicited. Therefore, counsel for the plaintiff has been charged to recall the witness, Julie Johnston, at the start of their rebuttal. Defense may call its next witness.

David Jay: Defense recalls Greg Orlandini to the stand.

Greg returned to the witness stand and was reminded that he was still under oath.

David Jay: Greg, you have admitted that you crossed the line in making physical contact with Stephanie McCaffrey. You have already been charged and convicted for that offense. We're not going to rehash that. The Hearts believe that you went above and beyond the limits of investigative reporting in seeking out from multiple members of their organization information that was potentially embarrassing or scandalous. Individual members of the Hearts believe you went too far in targeting them specifically in the furtherance of your muckraking. Finally, Julie Johnston believes you cost her millions of dollars in her divorce settlement with Zach Ertz by indiscriminately releasing a photo of her with a teammate in a more-than-friendly position. I presume you have some justification for the acts you have been accused of perpetrating. Please tell the court what it is.

Greg: Female athletes in this country, particularly those at an elite level, consistently deny members of the fourth estate the ability to do their jobs by being uncooperative, by misleading them about their true selves, and by playing the victim card when someone calls them on it. Reporters can have their credentials stripped by teams and organizations for being too aggressive in their questioning or for not toeing the company line concerning acceptable topics of inquiry. All of the allegations against me by these people boil down to the following: I wouldn't play by their rules. Not a one of them has been able to prove that I have been categorically wrong in my questioning or in the suppositions I have made in determining what is of interest to my listening public.

David Jay: Let's take the plaintiffs one-by-one and let you defend your actions against them. First up is the Philadelphia Hearts organization.

Greg: When the Hearts announced that they would be "going the other direction" in dealing with homophobia and the acceptance of teammate relationships, I asked on my radio show for them to provide some tangible evidence that this move would be beneficial to female athletes on the whole. When they held their press conference at the Philadelphia airport on November 7th, I inquired of their captain whether the rumors about her orientation and relationship status were true or not. Instead of getting an answer, Ms. Krieger argued that her private life was off-limits from questioning. I decided not to follow up on that point.

David Jay: You have already told the court about your run-ins with the Hearts over the following two weeks, so there is no need for further questioning on that. Why are you such a hard-nosed questioner of athletes, particularly female ones?

Greg: Because I represent the common man who would love the opportunity to meet and ultimately be involved with one but who is deemed unworthy of that consideration. That's why I question them hard, ask them difficult questions, to show their true ulterior motives that run counter to the image they present to the public.

David Jay: I take it that's why you released the photo of Julie Johnston with Christen Press, to provide counterevidence to what Philadelphia sports fans were being fed about her.

Greg: Yes, it was. Despite the women's soccer world knowing about Julie and Christen's in-season escapades, no one had been able to prove it definitively. When I saw the two of them at the airport in a position that would seem to indicate a high level of closeness, I knew I would need visual evidence in order to make the claim stick. When there was no response to my inquiry about the encounter, I tweeted it out and decided to let the public decide what was fact and what was fiction.

David Jay: We heard from the plaintiff what happened after that photo went viral. Do you feel any regret over airing her dirty laundry like that?

Greg: Not a bit. If she had settled down with Ms. Press at the outset or had found a regular guy who didn't attract so much public attention, who wouldn't utilize their relationship to further his own career ambitions and marketability, then there would have been no need to refute the public image that she had painted.

David Jay: Let's move onto a couple of witnesses we've heard from earlier in the trial. How would you describe Servando Carrasco vis-a-vis his estranged wife?

Greg: He is clearly not in her league and as was proven by the plaintiff's Exhibit 1 had made significant financial gains as a result of his marriage to her. Her new partner is a much better fit in that they have a real two-way relationship and are on an equal level both professionally and in notoriety.

David Jay: Your opinion of Fabrice Gautret?

Greg: An even worse example of using one's status as a former professional athlete to land a person who was scared of having her past exposed. The age gap between the pair was a red flag from the outset and thankfully she came to her senses and shut off his ability to drag her down. His replacement is an absolute winner and I'm happy for the two of them.

David Jay: In your own words, describe the treatment of the general dating pool by these women.

Greg: Men like myself have no chance of landing one because we're not seen as "good enough". Too many of them shack up with their own kind or play inside baseball with lesser-known athletes who have JUST enough cred to be seen as acceptable.

David Jay: No further questions.

Brian: Greg, I must admit that I actually agree with a good portion of your stance. I also have a daughter who plays sports. I want her to grow up to be a strong, independent woman who can stand on her own as well as be happy with someone, but I also want to protect her from someone who would leech off her. This is why I have a hard time buying your justification for being an asshole.

David Jay: Objection. Counsel is testifying. Is there a question forthcoming?

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Objection granted. Move on.

Brian: You say that you have no ill will toward female athletes who pair up with one another, is that correct?

Greg: It's not a blank check. There are cases where they hook up just to thumb their nose at the rest of the world. One of those is Danica Patrick and Lindsey Vonn. Both of them are way too hot to be with one another, but they do it so that they don't have to deal with the men who they attract.

Brian: So some female pairings are OK, while others aren't. Isn't that a double standard?

Greg: I operate by one standard and I believe in one standard. Athletes who play inside baseball for no good reason need to be called out for it, and the opportunity for the average individual to win the heart of one needs to be available.

Brian paused for a few seconds while trying to formulate a question for Greg that would help him with bringing forth a rebuttal witness.

Brian: Give the court your opinion of Ali Krieger as an athlete and a person.

Greg: As a player, I admire Ali's strength, skill, and perseverance, how she overcame being near death to make it as an international-level soccer player. As a person, I find her a bit disingenuous with her reticence to publicly disclose aspects of her off-field life. She puts forth a persona that seems to be friendly and good-natured, but behind it lies someone who can be mean-spirited. She's a bit two-faced and I for one think that her "out" relationship with Steph Labbe is little more than a cover-up. They come to town for Orientation Week and in a matter of days are an item? Looks rather convenient for a team's two biggest stars to get together as the club launches its public relations campaign in advance of their first season. 

Brian: I guess everyone is entitled to their opinion. No further questions.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: The witness may step down. Defense, call your next witness.

David Jay: The defense rests, your honor.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: As per our agreement in chambers, the plaintiffs will call their first rebuttal witness when the trial resumes on Tuesday. This court stands in recess until 9am on February 20th.

The courtroom was cleared, with the Hearts' contingent going to the Downtown Marriott for Happy Hour at 13, thankful for the upcoming three-day weekend to get away from the stress of the trial.

**********

Friday happy hour at 13 Bar inside the Downtown Marriott was lively, as the businessmen and women were winding down from a rough week and looking ahead to the upcoming three-day weekend in Philadelphia. Lauren and Aaron had gotten a table, where they were joined by Jen, Danielle, Julie, and Christen.

Julie (to Lauren and Aaron): Did the two of you find anything that might be rebuttable from yesterday's testimony?

Aaron: Servando's claim about you being more recognizable and noteworthy upon entering the NWSL as opposed to him and the NFL could be brought up on cross if Brian hasn't already recalled Greg to the stand. Beyond that, I didn't see anything in the transcript that we'd be able to refute on fact.

Julie: I was there for this morning's session, but left to pick up Christen afterwards. Can you get this afternoon's transcript?

Aaron used his Biddle credentials to get into the Court of Common Pleas' document server, where the transcript from today's court session could be found. He downloaded the document and began reading through it.

Aaron: Hmmm......interesting. Fabrice Gautret claimed that he knew nothing of Morgan's sexual orientation and claimed she dropped him in order to keep him away from her potential overseas move and the income which would be derived from it.

Lauren: I think there's a problem with his logic there. They were only engaged, not married.

Aaron: He could sue for breach of contract if he could prove that the transfer was in place pending her getting an EU passport, which would have come by way of her marriage to Fabrice.

Danielle: I think we might be able to hit this one back at the defense, because what he claims was her reason is SO NOT TRUE!

Aaron: Oh?

Danielle: The night before she was to walk down the aisle, around 10 of us were sitting around with her at Kelley O'Hara's parents' place outside Atlanta. As the night went on, we exchanged stories about our times with Moe. She eventually came to her senses and decided not to marry him, not because she wanted to protect her money, but because she could no longer deny that she was using him as cover for the relationships she had had with myself and others.

Christen: Right. She and Kelley had a bit of a face-off after that where KO threatened to end their friendship if she chose to go through with marrying Fab.

Danielle: Did the defense introduce Moe's letter to Fabrice and have him lay out its contents?

Aaron: Let me see......there is a Defense Exhibit 1 listed at the conclusion of his direct testimony.

Aaron clicked on the link and was given a description of the evidence.

Aaron: Looks like it is the letter you mentioned. His synopsis of it indicated that she told him she was unable to marry him because she had not been honest with herself about what she wanted.

Danielle: That sounds like the letter she wrote before we left Georgia the morning of the wedding.

Aaron: Was anyone else here there during that time?

Julie: I was with Christen, so that would be three people in the room who could rebut Fabrice's claim. She told me that she knew Christen wanted to object to my marrying Zach, but was too afraid to do so.

Aaron: That might not pass heresay, unless there was another person in the room who heard this.

Christen: Again, us three were there along with about 6 others.

Brian and several others arrived at 13 and found the table where Aaron and the rest were drinking.

Lauren: How did the day go?

Brian: So-so. We lost on a couple of things, but I hope that what I was able to get out of Greg at the end of his cross this afternoon cracked a door open for us to rebut some of his testimony on Tuesday.

Steph Ochs: You've got me ready to go to rebut the claim about the average guy not standing a chance with a female athlete.

Brian: Yes, but that might not be enough. With us having to lead off with Julie, I need to have something that will turn her case back into the positive.

Brian went on to explain what had happened at the start of the afternoon session involving David Jay trying to recall Julie to the stand.

Aaron: I have the afternoon's transcript in front of me. They wanted to get her on the stand to back up Servando's claim about her contribution to Zach's contract extension.

Julie: What would that do?

Brian: Honestly, little for them since it doesn't help Servando's case against Alex as he was the beneficiary of her connection to him. My best guess is that you confirming that would take steam out of how badly the picture hurt your earning potential or settlement.

Aaron: While at the library, I was able to pull up the divorce decree along with the trial's transcript and you might want to read it. The judge looks to have screwed up in how the trial should have proceeded and the claims weighed. When Zach filed the counterclaim on the basis of adultery and false pretenses, the subsequent process for litigating it should have been a weighing of the claims, with each side starting at 50% and then adding or subtracting from there based on the factors relevant to the case. His two claims were accepted without allowing Julie to argue that her benefit to him should mitigate some of his gains. The picture caused the counterclaim, which led to the unequal division of assets as Julie was found completely at fault for the divorce.

Brian: Divorce law isn't anything close to my strong suit, but this weighing of the claims sounds similar to liability law where the court needs to determine who is at fault for how much of the damages.

Aaron: The numbers out there on him point heavily to her being a force in his advancement. His college statistics were low until his last season, yet he was still a high second-round pick. He gets a $42 million contract extension after one season above 60 catches, with no season at that point with more than four touchdowns.

Brian: This is all verifiable, right?

Aaron: Definitely. Lauren, you're the media person among us. Can you round up just a few pieces where the two of them are together on a national scale, as proof of his notoriety going up as a result of her?

Lauren: The Body Issue from ESPN the Magazine would be the best one to pull, but there are probably others as well.

Julie: So with all of that in play, I should have been able to argue for a starting point in the proceedings higher than 50%, then?

Brian: Yes. Greg's picture coming to light caused the counterclaim, which should have changed the calculus of the trial. We can successfully rebut using the "if not for" standard, that if not for the picture's release, you would have gotten a 50% split of the assets since California is a community property state. At the least, I can argue that the trial judge handled the trial wrongly and that you're entitled to the mitigated claims, which I would guess should be 40% instead of 33%, a difference of 4.8 million dollars. I'm pretty sure we can make that stick.

Ali: Is there a way that someone would be able to rebut Greg's claim about my relationship with Steph being "for show"?

Brian: That question at the end was pretty slick, wasn't it?

Ali: You mean you intentionally ask him about his opinion of me to see if he would say something that you could go after on rebuttal?

Brian: Wendy, Diana, and I discussed this possibility over lunch yesterday. Having put both of you on the stand already without reserving the right to recall you, I would need someone who could refute the claim other than the two of you. Wendy said Carm could give voice to your relationship's development and Diana said she could attest to its inevitability once the expansion draft landed the two of you here. I just needed a way for him to open the door so I could put one of them on the stand to give the correct version of the facts.

Carm: Brian, I have been best friends with Steph for around 10 years, and with Ali for closer to 15. I've seen both of them at their absolute worsts, seen the trials and errors of their lives since their late teens/early 20s, and if they are willing to let me go over-the-top public on the stand, I can bring all of that to the issue of them having a fake relationship. The trip to Vegas and what happened there, the phone calls from each of them to me about the other, what happened during Orientation Week, and New Year's Eve in Vancouver. Diana can speak to some of these instances as well. How much evidence do you want that these two are in love with each other?

Brian: I guess putting you on the stand would do it. There is no hearsay issue since it's your own first-hand experience with the two.

Ali: Carmapop, do it! I'm comfortably out with Steph. I have nothing to hide now.

Carm: Even if I have to bring up your relationship with Ashlyn?

Ali: Servando more or less confirmed for Greg that we were together while in Orlando and for years before that. I guess do what you think is best to declare the veracity of my relationship with Steph.

Brian: I feel a WHOLE LOT better now than I did when I walked out of court this afternoon.

Carm: Danielle, Christen, Julie, do you want to join us tomorrow for pick-up? A good chunk of the Hearts that are in town are getting together at the Shissler Rec Center in North Philly around 10:00.

Julie: I'm in. Preseason is under two weeks away and I don't feel like I've done much of anything this off-season other than spend time with my Chrissy and deal with the divorce.

Danielle: Count me in. It'll be fun playing with my former Red Stars teammates and it will give me a chance to get to know some of you since Jen and I are a couple now.

Steph M.: Yeah. That little display at our New Year's Eve party was a big enough clue about the two of you.

Christen: I KNEW it would happen. Just the way the two of you were attached at the hip in Australia last winter and then in Chicago this past season, plus what Lindsey and Emily were sending out on Insta during your couple of days together in Charlottesville.

Jen: Didn't know then how she felt because her and Moe were pretty heavy after she arrived, but we decided after that trip to be intentional about spending time together, including going to Boston for Steph and Kristie's New Year's Eve party.

Brian left so he could get home to his family. Carm sent directions to Shissler to everyone and the party split up to start their weekends. Christen and Julie and Jen and Danielle went out for belated Valentine's Day dinners while Steph and Ali returned to their place for a quiet night in consisting of pizza and Live PD.


	39. We Got Next

The Hearts and Friends congregated at the Shissler Recreation Center just after 10am. The 14-strong group entered the facility and went to the main gymnasium. Placing their bags on the bleachers, they sat down and changed shoes while shedding unnecessary layers of clothing. Julie O'Hara saw the group and came down to chat with the players.

Julie O.: Brian said that you were coming. I didn't tell Sarah, so she should be pretty surprised when she sees all of you. Same with Deanna. There are also some players from the Anderson Monarchs club in South Philly who come now and then. I see a couple of them out there now along with one of their alumnae.

Steph M.: They're the all-black team that had a documentary made on them a few years ago, right?

Julie O.: Right.

Once everyone was laced up, Christen yelled across the gym, "We've got next!" The youth players looked over at the bleachers and were jaw-dropping stunned to see who was there. Sarah O'Hara ran over and hugged Ali and Steph Labbe, then went to Kristie and her Steph to exchange greetings. Deanna squealed slightly at seeing Diana and Rhian along with Julie and Christen. The rest of the players came over tentatively, but once Sarah and Deanna waved for them to join the group, they hurriedly approached them.

Ali: Hi girls! Someone told us that there was a group that played pickup here on Saturday mornings, so we thought we'd come check them out.

Riley Tanner (Sarah's club teammate): You're Ali Krieger!

Ali: According to my birth certificate, that would be correct.

Deanna: Rhian, when are you and Diana getting married?

Rhian: Next Valentine's Day in front of the LOVE Statue.

Kristie: As are Steph and I.

Morgan: Same with me and Sammy Jo.

Sarah: Wild! 

Carm: I'm Coach Moscato from the Philadelphia Hearts, the city's new NWSL team. What you see before you is about half of our team along with a couple of special guests. We'd like to play with you guys today. Give us about 20 minutes to get warmed up by ourselves and then we'll sub you into the game.

Dionne Stewart (Monarch U14 player): Serious?!?!

Christen: Serious.

The youth grabbed seats in the bleachers while the pros took the floor. Opening teams were as follows:

Orange: Steph Labbe; Ali, Kristie, Danielle, Diana, Carm, Steph Ochs.

Blue: Sammy Jo; Morgan, Steph McCaffrey, Jen, Rhian, Julie, Christen.

The Blue team took the kickoff, with the three current and former Red Stars forwards teaming up for a goal against Steph. The Orange team quickly responded through Diana and Danielle's quick thinking and ball movement that freed up Steph Ochs in front of Sammy Jo. The lopsided nature of the Blue team's roster placed more pressure on Rhian and Julie than expected, resulting in a handful of 3 v 2s that ended up in the net. Not to be outdone, Christen made both Ali and Carm look pedestrian before slamming a shot past the Hearts' top goalkeeper.

After around 20 minutes, Ali, Carm, Rhian, and Diana came off and were replaced by a couple of Monarchs, Sarah, and Riley. Ali and Carm went over to talk with one of the adults watching the proceedings and inquired about what kind of opportunities female youth players had for future development as they advanced in age. They were told that the Anderson Monarchs try to keep as many of them together up the ranks, but sometimes a player needs to move onto a club like FC Delco to get the proper challenge and exposure for a potential career in the sport. Several more Hearts subbed out with Ali going back in along with Diana. Steph McCaffrey joined Carm and was filled in by her on the current conversation, which intrigued the forward as she had begun thinking about getting involved in urban soccer development for girls.

As the clock ticked toward Noon, the pickup game started to wind down. Carm asked Julie if there were a place in the facility where they could set up a lunch gathering for the girls and order in some food. She went out into the hall and got things organized for the post-play gathering.

At the conclusion of the game, everyone went into the arts and crafts room where a handful of pizzas from Fishtown Pizza were laid out. The pros and youth players mingled, with the younger set asking some pretty precocious questions of their idols, including whether some of their favorite ships actually existed. Steph McCaffrey showed those around her the ring that Kristie gave her as proof of their being legit and also told them about Sam and Abby. Ryan Berley showed up around 12:30 to pick up Deanna and took a picture of her with Diana, Rhian, Ali, and Steph Labbe that he then sent out on Instagram with the caption: "Guess who showed up for my daughter's pickup game this morning". Julie asked Ryan how the promotion at the Franklin Fountain for the Hearts went, to which he stated that the shop was able to donate $1,200 to their fund because he and Eric decided to up the donation to $3 per Broken Hearts sundae sold. Wendy made an appearance at the end of the lunch gathering with tickets for the home opener along with an offer for the pickup group to be the team's "mascots" for the April 14th match as well. Julie and Mo'ne Davis from the Monarchs stated that they would deal with getting the players together for it and would bring it up at next week's Saturday morning pickup.


	40. The Whole Truth

The trial resumed on Tuesday morning with Brian prepared to call his rebuttal witnesses. Before placing Julie back on the stand, he inquired of Judge Massiah-Jackson about order as cases having multiple rebuttal witnesses are rare.

Brian: Your honor, since I will have four witnesses this morning, is there a particular order you wish me to call them in, either based on relevancy or chronological order relative to the defense's testimony?

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Give the court an explanation of your thinking.

Brian: Ms. Johnston will be called first as per your order in chambers on Friday afternoon. Beyond that, I am planning to call Mr. Wise as I reserved the right to do so following defense's direct with him, followed by two other witnesses who will be able to rebut specific points of testimony from Mr. Orlandini. As well, Ms. Johnston will be rebutting testimony from Mr. Gautret in her re-appearance on the stand.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: The court grants permission to the prosecution to call his remaining rebuttal witnesses as he pleases following the re-call of Ms. Johnston.

Brian: I re-call Julie Johnston to the stand.

Julie pecked Christen on the cheek and then walked up to the witness stand, being reminded that she was still under oath.

Brian: Julie, Servando Carassco claimed during the defense's portion of the trial that you were "much better-known than him", referring to Zach Ertz, "when they went into the professional sports world and that part of his bigger-than-average contract jumps came because of his connection to her." I submit into evidence Plaintiff's Exhibits 3 through 8, a set of facts, figures, and examples of Mr. Ertz's playing career and his off-field collaborations with Ms. Johnston. Julie, can you comment on these exhibits?

Julie: Number 3 is a listing of our college achievements and relative draft status in our two leagues. Number 4 is a statistical breakdown of our careers to date. Exhibits 5, 6, and 7 are snippets from social media that we did during our relationship. Number 8 is a copy of ESPN the Magazine's Body Issue, which Zach and I were both in.

Brian: Based on this, what could a reasonable person surmise from this evidence?

David Jay: Objection. The witness cannot be considered a reasonable person without bias in interpreting this evidence, as there is a financial motive to confirming the plaintiff's position.

Brian: If you'd like, I can call another witness to do so.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Ball is in your court, defense.

David Jay: We withdraw our objection.

Brian: Back to my last question. What does the evidence in these exhibits state to you?

Julie: That though I played a less-lucrative sport in terms of dollars, my place within that profession was considered higher than that of Zach's within his, and thus his contract extension after the 2015 season was in part a result of his increased public image, which occurred because of our relationship.

Brian: I would like you to also clear up something that Mr. Gautret said during his testimony. "She left in my opinion to deny me a piece of her burgeoning career, one that included a possible move overseas." This is in reference to Defense Exhibit 1, which is a letter written by Morgan Brian to him on the day of their scheduled wedding. Do you have any insight that you can share with the court about his claim or the exhibit?

Julie: The night before the wedding, a number of us and Morgan were together in Atlanta, sharing stories and reminiscing about our times with her in the past. During the evening, she made a number of confessions to us about our individual relationships with her. She told me that she knew I didn't want to go through with marrying Zach, that I really wanted to be with Christen, but that she couldn't will herself to object at the appropriate time in the ceremony.

David Jay: Objection. Hearsay.

Brian: The presence of third parties, two of which are sitting in the courtroom presently, negates the comments as hearsay.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Objection overruled.

Brian: Anything else?

Julie: Morgan stated that she couldn't go through with the wedding because of her feelings for several of the women in that room, which led to her writing that letter to Fabrice.

Brian: No further questions.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Plaintiff's Exhibits 3 through 8 are accepted into evidence.

David Jay: Ms. Johnston, your testimony this morning is tinged with greed, claiming that you had a larger role in your ex-husband's career than you probably did. Why would an NFL player need help from a women's soccer player to make money?

Julie: Because when he chose to enter the NFL following the 2012 NCAA season, he had only had that past season with anything resembling pro-level statistics at his position. He still was chosen very early in the second round. I had just captained a team to a World Cup title that fall and my name was being bandied about for call-ups to the full US Women's National Team and potentially winning the MAC Hermann Trophy, college soccer's equivalent to the Heisman.

David Jay: If you were so much bigger than him in the sports world, and if you're still at that level, than I would presume your losses from being found guilty of adultery and marrying under false pretenses can be easily regained, such that the defendant's publishing the picture of you and Ms. Press didn't do much if any damage to you.

Julie: That picture costs me significant money and, according to our legal team, changed how the trial played out. Maybe I can make back SOME of that 12 million, but I definitely can't regain it all.

David Jay: No further questions.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Mr. O'Hara, do you wish to re-direct the witness?

Brian: No questions, but I would like to submit into evidence Plaintiff's Exhibits 9 and 10, the decree from Ms. Johnston and Mr. Ertz's divorce and the transcript of the trial. Based on California divorce law, once Mr. Ertz filed a counterclaim against Ms. Johnston, the trial should have progressed based on a weighing of the claims between the two parties. That did not occur and it meant that Ms. Johnston was not allowed to argue that her relationship with Mr. Ertz elevated their collective income and his specifically. We attest that if not for the picture published by the defendant, any subsequent divorce trial would have been contested with a 50/50 split being the outcome and a determination of how to divide their assets to that end the points of contention.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Plaintiff's Exhibits 9 and 10 are accepted into evidence. You may call your next witness.

Brian: I call Carmelina Moscato to the stand.

Carm leaned over the back of the bench in front of her to give Steph and Ali hugs one-arm style, then proceeded to the witness stand.

Brian: Ms. Moscato, I am going to read you a statement from Mr. Orlandini's testimony and ask you about its veracity. "I for one think that her (referring to Ali Krieger) "out" relationship with Steph Labbe is little more than a cover-up. They come to town for Orientation Week in November and in a matter of days are an item? Looks rather convenient for a team's two biggest stars to get together as the club launches its public relations campaign in advance of their first season."

Carm: That statement is 100% without any basis in fact.

Brian: How can you be so sure of that? After all, we heard from Servando Carassco that Ms. Krieger was in a relationship with Ashlyn Harris when she signed with the Philadelphia Hearts, and with him living in the same city as the two of them, as well as his wife playing alongside them, he'd have a better vantage point of knowing that.

Carm: Because I have been best friends with both women for more than 10 years and acted in a way as an intermediary to their eventual partnership.

Brian: Intermediary, like you were involved in setting them up? Sounds like that confirms the defendant's belief that their relationship is all for show.

Carm: I believe you have some exhibits that would prove his claim false.

Brian: If it pleases the court, I wish to ask the witness to unlock her phone and share with the court visually the timeline of the relationship between Ms. Krieger and Ms. Labbe.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: This is a little bit unusual, but as technology improves, people are able to keep records of moments in their lives. I will allow it, but remember to limit your questions or exhibits to facts that rebut the defendant's testimony.

Brian: Carm, please provide the court with your first-hand account of the development of their relationship.

Carm began with a history of the pair in the NWSL, that the two had played together in Washington in 2016. Following that, she gave her account of Steph's Dirty 30 party in Las Vegas, pulling up a picture that she took of her two best friends greeting one another. She went on to inform the court about her conversation with Ali following the party, where she confided in her some things about her relationship with Ashlyn. The next photo she pulled up was Ali signing her Philadelphia Hearts contract, which allowed her to expound on their conversation that night regarding the team's strategy to select the two of them 1 and 2 in the expansion draft. The next thing she provided for the court was her Skype conversation with Ali during the US/Canada match of November 9th. Carm queued up the post-match portion of the call to allow Ali's own words to refute Greg's claim of there being nothing of substance between them.

Brian: The pair came to Philadelphia for Orientation Week on November 12th and stayed with you through the 20th, correct?

Carm: Yes, that is correct.

Brian: Were there any times in that week where the two of them exhibited behavior that would be considered more-than-friendly?

Carm recited a list of occurrences, from the embrace she saw the two in on Monday morning to the scene at her place after Steph's panic attack on Wednesday afternoon to the pre-game for Hearts United on Thursday.

Brian: Finally, after they left Philadelphia on November 20th, have there been other occasions in your presence where the emotional aspect of their relationship has been palpable?

Carm mentioned College Cup week, the trip from Orlando to Philadelphia following that, and New Year's Eve as other times when the truthfulness of their relationship had been on display.

Brian: No further questions.

David Jay: No questions of this witness.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: This court will take a brief recess. We will reconvene in 15 minutes.

Diana and Wendy stepped outside the courtroom to check their phones for interesting news of the day.

Diana: USSF is holding a press conference in Seattle at 1pm PT. Gotta be Harvey getting the USWNT job officially.

Wendy: That would make sense as she was the only one of the three coaches dubbed by Dan Flynn to oversee the program who is in a position really to leave their club.

Diana: I also see that the University of Washington is planning to have some presence at the press conference, along with the Reign. Wonder if there is some musical chairs happening.

Wendy: Guess we'll have to wait and see. 1 there is 4 here. Want to see if there might be interest in going to the Field House to watch it since I don't think we'll need to be here for closing arguments this afternoon?

Diana: I'm on it.

Diana went back in the courtroom and spread the news about the USSF presser this afternoon. A number of the players thought getting together for a couple and watching the news come down sounded like a good idea. Wendy called over to the Field House and advised them about a crowd coming mid-afternoon.

Once court was back in session, Brian called Tyler to the stand. He laid out the key elements of his research on female athletes and the athletic bubble.

Brian: The defense called your theories "bunk" because you didn't have enough cases at the professional level to make a clear inference about the likelihood of female athletes to escape the bubble. Can you tell the court what you DID find?

Tyler: I found that if college athletes moved onto to the professional level unattached, they were less likely to end up staying within the bubble, as either their new cities or their pre-college hometowns offered up more opportunities to interact with non-athletes.

Brian: Is this verifiable?

Tyler: Again, there just aren't enough cases of women going to the pros that aren't in a relationship from their college days to say definitively.

Brian: Finally, do you have any real-life examples of athlete/non-athlete couples involving professional female athletes?

Tyler: Yes. One example is North Carolina Courage defender Jaelene Hinkle and her boyfriend, who have been together since high school and attended Texas Tech together. Another is myself and Stephanie Ochs of the Philadelphia Hearts.

Brian: No further questions.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: The witness may step down.

Brian: As my last rebuttal witness, I call Stephanie Ochs to the stand.

Steph and Tyler passed one another and slapped hands as he went to sit down and she moved to the witness stand.

Brian: As I did with Carm, I will read you a quote from the defendant's testimony and ask you to speak to its veracity. "Men like myself have no chance of landing one (meaning a female athlete) because we're not seen as 'good enough'. Too many of them shack up with their own kind or play inside baseball with lesser-known athletes who have JUST enough cred to be seen as acceptable." Steph, can you tell the court whether this is true as it relates to you?

Steph: This is not factual at the present time.

Brian: Explain.

Steph explained how Tyler and her first met, then the random path-crossing in San Diego which led to a date later that week, followed by their double date in Philly with Liz Eddy and Aaron Donahue during Convention Week.

Brian: So non-athletes do have the opportunity as it were to become acquainted with women such as yourself?

Steph: Yes. Sometimes it takes a little more work on their parts, and a certain amount of luck, but it's not impossible. Tyler is proof of that.

Brian: Thank you. No more questions.

David Jay: We have nothing for this witness.

Judge Massiah-Jackson (to Steph): You may step down.

Steph went back to the gallery where she sat next to Tyler, taking his hand in hers.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: As the plaintiff has declared that this was their last witness, this court will stand in recess until 2:00, when we will take up closing arguments.

**********

While closing arguments in the case of Philadelphia Hearts et al v. Orlandini took place at the Court of Common Pleas, business for the players and others moved over to the Field House, site of the club's celebration following the NWSL draft.

Julie: How long has it been since Jill was sacked?

Christen: Three months today, I believe.

Diana: Are we sure it's going to be Harvey?

Steph Labbe: It makes too much sense for it not to be. 1) The press conference is in Seattle. 2) Riley just took the Chicago job and Parsons has a great chance to go back-to-back with the Thorns, and he's still fairly young so the job will be back up at some point in the future. 3) IT'S HARVS!

Rhian: Laura and John battling for border supremacy....that could be fun.

Carm: Just remember which side of the border war you support.

Rhian: Of course! 

Ali: Why is Washington involved in this press conference?

Wendy: I'm guessing Lesle is part of the shuffling of chairs, which means someone will be replacing her at UDub.

Kristie: I hope everything is going alright over in court.

Steph Mac: The way Carm BOMBED Greg's claim about our two lovebirds faking it turned the whole thing around, I think.

Diana: Look at those two. They can't hide how much the other makes them happy.

Steph L.: Shut up, or do I have to bring you a booster seat so you can see over the edge of the table.

Diana stuck her tongue out at Steph, leading Rhian to say, "No sharing, D! That thing is all mine, you know."

Diana: Wanna come claim it?

Steph Mac: Get a room, you two!

Kristie: Don't give them any ideas.

Brian, Tyler, Aaron, and Lauren came to the table where the rest of the group was seated and pulled over a few more chairs.

Jen: How do you think closing went?

Brian: The rebuttals in the morning set things up to where they nearly conceded on Greg's overarching point of players playing games with their men and with the general public. Carm did a wonderful job of stating the reality of Steph and Ali's relationship and Steph Ochs laid out perfectly how a normal guy can win the heart of someone like her. We did the best we could laying out what happened to all of you and his actions in that regard, then deflecting his arguments about your characters and integrity. How the dollars shake out, I don't know. We asked for a significant amount of punitive damages and probably overstated how much pain and suffering was involved for Ali and McCaffrey. The big unknown is how the judge will deal with Julie's claim. Could be 0, could be the whole 12 mil, could be something in between.

Steph Mac: I have an idea for what I'd like to do if the judge awards me anything beyond the compensatory damages. On Saturday, when we played at Shissler and met the players from the area and the Monarchs, I saw up close what the potential is for girls who for a variety of reasons can't get seen or can't play at the highest possible levels, and I want to do something about it.

Wendy: I've been mulling around in my mind how we as the Hearts can have an impact on the city beyond our play on the field or standing up for love in all its forms. Once the trial is over, I'd like to sit down with you, Brian, and find out how we can form a 501(c)(3) foundation that will be able to receive donations and bequests and give money to worthwhile causes in the greater Philadelphia area. If you're interested, Steph, we can possibly bring your idea in under that umbrella as a separate fund for what you want to do concerning, I'm guessing, urban girls' soccer.

Brian: Let me know when and I'll have the proper papers ready for us to do it quickly.

Steph Mac: Having the Hearts' name behind it might give it a little more legitimacy, but I would like to have my name on the fund.

Kristie: I can see it now. The Hoodrat Scholarship.

Steph Mac: Heyyyyyyy....that's not so bad.

Danielle: I hope Harvey will give me a look now that I'll be with Sky Blue.

Steph L. (to Ali): Is this change going to finally get you to 100?

Ali: I hope so. I just want the two caps. I'm know that I'm not particularly going to be part of this cycle since I'd be 36 by the time of the Tokyo games. It's not so much for the number itself, it's more about the recognition for being part of that 2011-2015 period where we went silver, gold, gold in the three major competitions during that span.

Wendy: I think if we start clicking on the field the way this roster looks like it can, a number of our players could be on Laura and John's radars.

Diana: I think me, Steph, and Quinny are pretty set in the equation for John. I just need to stay healthy and not fall off TOO much in the next couple of years.

Coverage of the USSF press conference was close to starting, so Wendy had the bartender turn up the sound on the TV they were viewing.

Dalen Cuff: We are waiting for all the participants to arrive before the press conference is to start. From what we've been told, Mary Harvey, recently named president of the USSF, will be speaking first, followed by Laura Harvey, with Bill Predmore, owner of the Seattle Reign, addressing the gathered media next. Jennifer Cohen, athletic director at the University of Washington, is also expected to speak. Let me bring in Julie Foudy to provide a bit of speculation as to what is about to happen.

Julie Foudy: We know that Laura Harvey is going to be named head coach of the US Women's National Team. Beyond that, I would expect Lesle Gallimore to be coming to the Reign in some capacity, with a replacement for her at Washington being announced following that.

Dalen: As I look at the front of the press room at Seattle Reign headquarters, I notice US Deaf Women's National Team head coach Amy Griffin and Reign assistant coach Stephanie Cox alongside the aforementioned individuals. Let's go to Seattle for the major set of announcements we expect to have happen.

Mary Harvey (USSF President): Good afternoon and thank you for coming on what was relatively short notice. We began the process of bringing aboard our next Women's National Team coach just after I came to my position and we made our decision on that spot a few weeks ago. Our choice asked that we hold off on a formal announcement until the other dominoes fell as there would be other openings occurring along the way. Hence why we waited until today to go public with the array of decisions made regarding a number of soccer organizations. With me today are, on my right, Laura Harvey, Bill Predmore, and Jennifer Cohen, and on my left, Lesle Gallimore, Amy Griffin, and Stephanie Cox. Bill and Jennifer will have announcements to make later in the press conference, but let's cut the suspense on the first of them. I am proud to present to you the new head coach of the US Women's National Team, Laura Harvey.

Laura Harvey: Thank you, Mary. For those who might ask, no, we are not related. I am truly honored to be taking over the number one national team in the world, one regularly stocked with world-class players, many of whom I have had the privilege to compete against in NWSL. Now that the three-headed umbrella that had been overseeing the squad has been trimmed down to just myself, you will see us return to bringing together a wide range of players from across the NWSL and abroad as we build toward World Cup qualifying this fall.

Mary Harvey: Please reserve your questions until after all the announcements have been made. Up next is Bill Predmore, owner of the Seattle Reign.

Bill Predmore: A new day for the Seattle Reign is upon us. While we are sad to see Laura departing short of reaching the ultimate objective, that being an NWSL title, we are delighted that she will have the opportunity to bring the US a fourth World Cup championship next summer in France. While pondering who Teresa and I wanted to have take over the reins of the Reign, we interviewed a number of quality candidates, from college coaches to professional assistants to sports administrators. We kept coming back to a pair of women who have worked together for 25 years or so. I offered the collective positions of head coach and general manager to the two of them and asked them to work out who wanted what, since it didn't matter much to me so long as we had both of them with us at the Reign. I've said enough, so let me now introduce the new general manager of the Seattle Reign, Amy Griffin.

Amy Griffin: To say that I'm a little stunned at this opportunity would be understating how I feel. Bill and Teresa have created a wonderful organization and Laura has done so well as head coach and GM that trying to succeed her in the front office is a bit of a daunting task. Unlike Laura, I WON'T be trying to pull off a trade a day in the off-season. Being with the Reign is going to be a bit different, because instead of me listening to the head coach, the head coach will be listening to me. It won't be that much different, however, because we've been working side-by-side at UDub for more than 20 years now, and before that at San Diego State. It is my great honor to present the new head coach of the Seattle Reign, my former boss and friend, Lesle Gallimore.

Lesle Gallimore: Thank you, Amy. Don't let the new job go to your head or you'll be looking for a new coach. Seriously, I am quite pleased that Amy and I will continue to work together, this time with the Reign. When Bill presented the two of us with the two positions and told us to battle it out for which one we each wanted, I knew that I wanted the on-field gig. I thrive on working intimately with players and attempting to pull the most out of them. Amy is a MUCH better administrator than I would ever hope to be and her overseeing the whole operation will allow her to use her talents appropriately. I look forward to preseason starting officially next Thursday and promise that we will be competitive despite the losses we took in the Expansion Draft. I guess that it's up to me to present our next speaker, who has done a fine job in the little-over-a-year she has been the AD at Washington. Ladies and Gentlemen, Jennifer Cohen.

Jennifer Cohen: Thanks, Les. Today is both sad and happy for us at Washington. Sad in that two long-time mentors for female athletes are moving onto bigger challenges, but happy that they are taking their games to the next level and showing that success at the college level can lead to opportunities in professional soccer. When I was told by them that they would be joining the Reign, I naturally panicked a little, wondering where I could find a suitable replacement for their skill, experience, and talent. I didn't have to look very far to do that, however, as the right person for this job was already here in town. A former US Women's National Team player and professional player with the LA Sol, Boston Breakers, and Seattle Reign, our new coach is synonymous with soccer in the Pacific Northwest, having played her college soccer at the University of Portland and doing a stint with the Seattle Sounders Women's team in 2012. May I present to you our new women's soccer coach, Stephanie Cox.

Stephanie Cox: I haven't seen this many microphones around me since the 2011 World Cup in Germany. I am blessed to be stepping into the shoes of Coaches Gallimore and Griffin at the University of Washington. I am also grateful to Laura for giving me the opportunity to cut my teeth with her this past season with the Reign. I guess Kaylee will now have to get used to wearing purple and gold instead of black and blue. I'm eager to get started on keeping up the tradition of success with the Huskies, and I look forward to seeing all of you at our first Spring match, March 8th against the Reign.

Mary Harvey: With Amy going to the Reign, there was an opening with the US Deaf Women's National Team. We have promoted assistant coach Joy Fawcett to head coach and added Meghan Maiwald as assistant coach. We will now take questions.

Steve Clare, Prost Amerika: Laura, will your playing philosophy for the National Team be any different than what we saw with the Reign the past five years?

Laura: I don't think so. The player pool is rife with central midfielders of various strengths and we will potentially expand it to take advantage of chemistry between certain players.

Steven Agen: Amy, how do you replace Bev Yanez and Diana Matheson?

Amy: You don't necessarily replace players of their quality. You find someone who can eventually reach that level of expertise and utilize your older players to mentor them. Jess Fishlock will be relied on even more this year than in the past, and I believe Katie Johnson is ready to take on the 9 role which Bev played so well in her time here.

Adam Jude, Seattle Times: Stephanie and Lesle, have you thought about who you are looking to bring in to fill out your staff?

Lesle: I have been in contact with several individuals that I would like to bring to Seattle, but there hasn't been an official offer made to anyone yet.

Stephanie: Jennifer and I have discussed my plans for filling Amy's position, which will be done by elevating Veronica Perez to a full-time assistant's job and bringing in Huskie alum Katey Fawcett. We will also retain Nikki Washington as an assistant coach.

Tom Glasgow, KOMO: Lesle, after working a number of years with you in the booth doing Reign games, can I expect you to be as up-front and honest now that you're in charge of the team?

Lesle: Tom, what you see is what you get. If we play like dirt, you'll hear me say that. If we beat someone badly, I won't be shy about ramping up the brag-o-meter.

Mary: Thank you all for coming. The coaches and execs will be available for individual interviews.

The bartender cut the volume, allowing those gathered to discuss what they just saw.

Wendy: Didn't think they'd do ALL THAT when they called the presser, but it makes sense to let all the shoes drop before going public with it.

Diana: I'm glad to see Steph getting her chance to lead a team. I enjoyed my time with her in Seattle and Kaylee is such a cutie and so fun to play with.

Julie: You think Harvs keeps me at the 6 or moves me back alongside Becky?

Ali: I don't know, really. You're very talented at both spots. Maybe she'll find a way to open things up a bit and go 3-4-3 with you, Becky, and Abby in back, a midfield of KO, Sofia, Sam, and Lindsey, with Rose, Christen, and Mal up top. There are options all over the place, so those are just possibilities.

Julie: I guess we'll see if Abby and I mesh when we get to preseason in a few days.

Steph L.: Does the US have any matches scheduled in the near future?

Wendy: The way the NWSL schedule is laid out, and the FIFA dates, there shouldn't be anything until after the May 5th games.

Ali: That's only three games to impress Laura and the rest of the staff before the first call-ups occur.

Danielle: Not sure that's enough time if you're not currently in the mix.

Brian: If I can get in a word before I go, we're expected to be in court tomorrow at 1. Whether we're sitting around waiting for a verdict or she'll have it ready to go, I don't know. Plan accordingly.

Wendy: That gives us the morning to dawdle around the offices if any of you want to come in and help Lauren get some things accomplished ahead of what I expect will be a big day on Thursday since we're planning to announce the naming rights for our stadium and perhaps the new foundation.

Ali: Steph and I will be there.

Jen: I'm in, since Danny will be heading back to Jersey in the morning.

Diana: Rhian's flying out tomorrow as well, so I can come in after she's in the air.

Steph Ochs: What needs to get done?

Wendy: Layout of the media guide, including anything you might want to say about yourself or your teammates. Some phone calls to get things for the home opener settled. Maybe an interview or two for local media if they can be set up for that time period.

Steph Ochs: You mean, I'd have free run to rag on Cari and Liz if I want?

Wendy: Within reason. You could also give dirt on Diana and Ali if you're that daring. Or Bianca for that matter.

Steph Ochs: Sounds like fun.

The group left the Field House and went their separate ways for the evening.


	41. We Have The Results

Brian, Aaron, Lauren, and all named plaintiffs were outside Courtroom 654 waiting for a verdict to come back from Judge Frederica Massiah-Jackson. As time moved on with no sign of a decision forthcoming, Steph Labbe, Ali, Kristie, and Steph McCaffrey began a discussion about things they'd like to do in the few days before preseason begins next Thursday.

Ali: I think we're able to begin showing up at the club's training facility on Monday. Since we have three days free to use the facility before Erica and Carm start business with us, we should use the time to run through some combinations that we think could work out.

Kristie: Like what exactly, Ali?

Ali: Like various formations, players in different spots, alternative pairings or partnerships.

Steph Mac: Something like Kristie, me,and Jen across the front in a 4-3-3 or you and Morgan side-by-side with two out-and-out wingers?

Ali: Those, or maybe Savs, you, and Stephany with Mana, myself, and Diana behind that like the Sam/Lindsey/Julie triangle with the national team.

Kristie: Or me at left back just for the heck of it?

Ali: Possibly. Heck, me at right back and see if I can keep up with you.

Steph Mac: It'd be a good chance for us to see what might work before we get the eyes of the coaching staff on us and what they choose to come in with.

Ali: We could also test out their preferred means of play, that 4-1-3-2 with some combination of me, Becca, Diana, and Morgan taking up the central spots. Of course, it wouldn't hurt to get our shooting boots working, which means torturing Bae, SJ, and EJ.

Steph Labbe: I think having McCaff, Savs, and Mayor pummeling us on a daily basis will make all three of us well-prepared for the regular season.

A ringing sound went off outside the courtroom, indicating that a verdict had been decided. The players and legal team went in, followed shortly by David Jay and Greg.

**********

Bailiff: All rise!

Everyone stood from their seats as Judge Massiah-Jackson assumed her post on the bench.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: You may all be seated. Before I render my verdict on the various claims, I want to say a few words about the trial and its participants. Being given such a reasonably high-interest case was a bit different for myself, because I am more used to dealing with lawsuits for back rent or defaulted loans or personal injury. This one dealt with a lot of subjectivity of damage and how it should be compensated that I spent a good couple of hours weighing how much harm had been done to the plaintiffs by the defendant and how much was of their own making. I have to applaud Mr. O'Hara and Mr. Glassman for making what could have been a very confrontational trial one that had few objections and only one minor flare-up. In the end, I had to strip away all the conjecture that both sides and their witnesses brought forth and break this down to the ultimate question of whether the defendant had done any harm to the plaintiffs and, if so, what they were entitled to related to compensatory and restorative damages along with how much of a deterrent needed to be sent in the way of punitive damages. Despite attempting to be level-headed and even-handed, part of me wanted to throw all of this out and tell the two sides to shake hands and go away.

My personal opinion of the trial for the most part can be wrapped up in the word unamused, not because of the attorneys' actions but because of those of the witnesses. There are multiple villains in this case, from the defendant to some of the plaintiffs and even persons who did not take the stand in this case. With that said, here is how I have ruled on the claims before this court:

* In the case of Philadelphia Hearts v. Orlandini, I find for the plaintiff in the amount of $375,000.

* In the case of Krieger v. Orlandini, I find for the plaintiff in the combined amount of $525,000 ($175,000 in restorative damages, $350,000 in punitive damages)

* In the case of McCaffrey v. Orlandini, I find for the plaintiff in the combined amount of $312,500 ($12,500 in compensatory damages, $100,000 in restorative damages, $200,000 in punitive damages)

* In the case of Labbe vs. Orlandini, I find for the plaintiff in the amount of $150.

* In the case of Johnston v. Orlandini, I find for the plaintiff in the amount of $4,800,000.

I am hereby staying my verdict for one week to allow both sides to bring forth financial statements related to real damages incurred by the plaintiffs and the ability of the defendant to meet his obligations of the verdict, an amount that when totaled equals more than $6 million. Attorneys for both sides will meet with me in chambers on Monday morning at 9am to offer up their requisite financials so a final verdict may be determined. This court stands adjourned.

**********

On the steps outside the Philadelphia Court of Common Pleas, Brian was taking questions from the local media on the verdict.

Jonathan Tannenwald, Philadelphia Inquirer: Mr. O'Hara, how did the verdict align with what you were hoping for from this case?

Brian: I was quite pleased that the Hearts have been initially compensated above what we were asking and that the judge agreed with our position on the impact that Mr. Orlandini's actions had on Ms. Johnston. Naturally, she chose to parcel out less in compensation to all the individual witnesses than originally asked, but the $6 million judgment against the defendant should keep him occupied for a long time.

Sean Bell, FOX 29: What is your expectation for Monday's meeting with Judge Massiah-Jackson and Mr. Glassman?

Brian: I expect that all the numbers will decrease and some form of proportional compensation will be determined whereby everyone gets something from this case.

Jamie Apody, ABC 6: How was Ms. Johnston able to secure such a large judgment from the court, one that dwarfs that of the other plaintiffs?

Brian: In the case of most of the plaintiffs, the question was the relative damage done to them, which is highly subjective and doesn't necessary have a set dollar value attached to it. In Julie's case, there was a clear cause-and-effect between the defendant's actions and the result of her divorce trial. We went for the total amount that she "lost" in the proceeding and the judge agreed in part with that claim. We will need to read the verdict and see how she came to her decision regarding the various monetary values placed on all the claims.

Marisa Pilla, NBC Sports Philly: This question is for Wendy. How quickly will you as an organization be able to turn the page from concentrating on the trial to the start of preseason next week?

Wendy: Despite having a large number of our players here during the trial, only our senior members were intimately involved in it. The bigger issue will be incorporating the six players we picked up since Orientation Week and bringing them up-to-speed with the organization. We have an all-organization event scheduled for Saturday which will be the first chance for our full twenty-player roster to be together.

Brian, Wendy, and the players walked from the courthouse to Nineteen 26 to celebrate the end of the trial and talk through some ideas of how to invest some of the funds won into the community.

**********

The Philadelphia Hearts brass and a handful of special guests were at the South Philadelphia Sports Complex, home of Lincoln Financial Field, Citizens Bank Park, Wells Fargo Center, and the newly-completed, privately-financed stadium for the city's NWSL expansion franchise, to hold a press conference to announce two major developments for the club.

Wendy Gebauer Palladino: Welcome, everyone. I am glad that our media blast yesterday after the trial reminding you of today's press conference seems to have worked, as I recognize a number of our city's fine sportswriters and reporters, along with a smattering of national media. Today is truly a special one for the Philadelphia Hearts. Preseason for the club begins next Thursday, making today theoretically the final day of the off-season since our players will be coming in tomorrow to get settled and acquainted with the city prior to March 1. We wouldn't be here today ready to kick off our first season in the NWSL without the generous support of our club's ownership and the many fans who have been drawn to our commitment to be a first-class organization both on the field and in the community. With that, I would like to announce that we have completed a deal with Urban Outfitters for the naming rights to our new stadium, which will be for five years. I give you Urban Outfitters Stadium.

A round of applause went up among those gathered. When the roar had lessened, Wendy continued.

Wendy: Our second announcement comes on the heels of yesterday's verdict. During the early part of this week, several of us sat around and wondered how we could seek to do good with the potential influx of capital to our club. One of our players, Stephanie McCaffrey, brought up the idea of using some of it to fund expanded soccer opportunities for female players in the city so they could gain access to high-level coaching, mentorship, and academic guidance in an effort to use the game as a means of bettering their lives. Following up on Hearts United, which raised significant funds for the Athlete Ally chapters at Penn and Temple, we are looking at some other causes that we want to champion. Therefore, we have started the Philadelphia Hearts Foundation, whose sole purpose is to bring love in all its forms to the citizens of the greater Philadelphia area through the use of its resources and connections to help alleviate the many troubles that we see around us in this community every day. I would like to introduce the Foundation's executive director, Julie O'Hara.

Julie O'Hara: Thank you, Wendy. I am still stunned at the opportunity that the club has offered me. I did not expect a small project that my daughter and I took on to help the Hearts after the incidents of Orientation Week would lead to being asked by Wendy to join the organization. I see my role with the Hearts Foundation as being the person who is able to connect the business community, the philanthropic community, and the non-profit sector in finding ways where they can collaborate in addressing the struggles of life in Philadelphia. While we lay the foundation for this endeavor, we will be utilizing members of the Hearts front office and perhaps players to seek out worthwhile causes and make connections with programs that perhaps don't get a lot of notice or attention. I look forward to getting started and thank Wendy for her faith and confidence in me and for all those who over the past three months showed me what the Hearts are all about.

Wendy: Before I take questions, we have a special guest with us this afternoon. NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy, will you come forward?

Amanda Duffy: Philadelphia's entrance to the NWSL could not be coming at a better time. The salary structure has been solidified so that players can make a reasonable living in-season and can theoretically not have to supplement it in the off-season to survive. The most-accomplished draft class in history will be entering the league next week, their dreams and aspirations at their fingertips. With the addition of two teams, which brings the league to twelve, goals set at the league's outset can now come to reality. The first of these was the move to two divisions. Next was the addition of a wild card team for the 2018 NWSL playoffs. Today, I announce another goal that we will meet this year. On July 14th, the NWSL will hold its first-ever All-Star game, pitting the best players from the East and West against one another. The venue for this event is none other than Urban Outfitters Stadium, right behind me. More details will be forthcoming once preseason begins, but I wanted to make this announcement alongside the ones the Hearts had scheduled so that the Philadelphia soccer community could begin to prepare for the event. On that note, the league has granted Vancouver the right to host the 2018 NWSL Championship on October 13th. Thank you.

Wendy: I will now take questions.

Marisa Pilla, NBC Sports Philly: Julie, how will your foundation seek to involve minority communities in your benevolence?

Julie: The club's first fundraiser targeted the LGBT community. The Stephanie McCaffrey Fund is earmarked for underserved female soccer players, most of which are African-American and Latina. I also plan to seek out alliances with Philadelphia Parks and Rec and the Boys and Girls Clubs to expand our reach into the neighborhoods in the city that are often neglected by charitable efforts.

Jonathan Tannenwald, Philadelphia Inquirer: Wendy, will the All-Star game ticket be included in the season ticket package or will it be an additional charge?

Wendy: All our ticket packages have in them a "Special Game 1" voucher for a match that is not part of the NWSL regular season schedule, such as the All-Star game or if we were to host a playoff game. Therefore, all current season ticket holders already have tickets for the July 14th match, and those who purchase from this point forward will receive a specific ticket for the game.

Dalen Cuff, Lifetime Sports: I'd like to pose this question to Erica Dambach. With the new stadium being based on the horseshoe structure of JFK Stadium, what will the field dimensions be?

Erica: The pitch for NWSL matches will be 110 x 70, but will have ample room along both sidelines so it can be widened for international fixtures.

Eli Pearlman-Storch, Philly Soccer Page: Ali, with the rest of the Hearts coming in tomorrow, do you and/or your deputies have any plans for "initiation rites" for those who have joined the team since the draft?

Ali looked at the two Stephs and wondered if she should disclose the evil trick up her sleeve. Both of them signaled that they should mislead the writer on what's in store for the newbies.

Ali: The two Stephs and I DO have something in mind for the four that we haven't gotten to know yet, but since it involves one of the players not currently with us, I'd rather not disclose it. You'll have to wait and see.

Jamie Apody, ABC 6: Wendy, are the Hearts done with roster movement or can we expect to see players shuffling in and out of Philadelphia over the next month to six weeks?

Wendy: The 20 we have now are who we plan to have on April 7th for the opener at Boston. Injuries of course can make that not be possible, but I don't foresee us actively trying to bring in new players. Thank you, all.

The press conference having been brought to a close, reporters snagged Ali, Erica, and Amanda Duffy for some individual questions. Julie and Steph McCaffrey talked for a couple of minutes about structuring her individual fund within the foundation's walls and set up a meeting for Monday afternoon when the two of them and Brian could work out the legalese of it. Wendy and Kristie discussed Saturday's all-club outing while Steph Labbe filled Carm in on her little surprise for the other two Canadians on the team.


	42. Let's Get It Started

The nine Hearts players already in town met with the coaching staff at the club's training facility to find out when the eight players flying in today would arrive and to coordinate some things for the weekend ahead. Wendy handed out the list of flights and arrival times to them, whereby the players determined who would make trips to the airport and for which players. Once that was settled, Morgan and Sammy Jo left the facility to meet Becca and EJ at Philly International, as the first one was arriving at 11:10am and the other 12:25pm. Diana left shortly thereafter as she would be chauffeuring Mana (11:54am) and Savannah (12:12pm). The three Stephs (Labbe, McCaffrey, and Ochs) along with Jen, Ali, and Kristie went over plans for tomorrow's All-Organization Get-Together at Lucky Strike and debated a few "surprises" to pull on some of those not in the room presently.

Jen (to Ali): What is it that you mentioned you had planned for Cari, Cami, Mana, and Frannie?

Ali: I'm thinking we have players from the team expose an embarrassing moment involving them.

Steph M.: Give me Cari. I KNOW I can get some dirt out of Sam on her.

Steph L.: Think Erica can give us something on Frannie being that she coached her at Penn State for three years?

Kristie: Can't hurt to ask her.

Steph O.: Savannah would seem to be our only hope of drudging up one from Mana's past. As for Cami, she came to Houston at about the same time I left, but I CAN pitch in something on Cari if you'd like. So could Morgan.

Steph M.: The three of us should discuss that one.

Ali: I've got it for Cami. Remember her sister played with Mo and Sammy Jo at USC. They should be able to snag something from her if they tell her what it's for.

Jen: Diana's picking up both Mana and Savannah. Maybe she can try to drag out a humorous tale from Savs about her.

Steph L.: Sounds like we have that sort of settled. Now, for my two fellow countrywomen. What can I pull on Diana and Becca?

Ali: Don't be TOO mean. We DO live with one of them, you know.

Steph L.: That is true. I can air something from KK Carpool to embarrass D. As for Becca, maybe get EJ to rat her out for something.

Jen: I have a couple of errands to run before I head to Freehold for the evening. Danielle said that they're getting a new forward on loan from a team in the W-League and she wants me to meet her and her fiancee.

Kristie: Good to see you and her continuing to do well. Give her our best and hopefully she'll make a visit here again soon.

**********

Morgan and Sammy Jo waited at the F Hub for Becca's flight to come in from Toronto.

Sammy Jo: I'm excited to have these two here. I really like EJ and you and Becca seem to be on pretty good terms.

Morgan: We played against each other enough coming up the youth national team ranks that there is an underlying level of respect there for one another's talent and accomplishments. Like how Fleming and Pugh get on so well despite the border war.

Sammy Jo: We've got three couples confirmed for 2/14. Want to try for four?

Morgan: You mean Becca and EJ? I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask, but I have a feeling that they're going to wait a bit before tying the knot.

While in the midst of their conversation, the pair didn't notice that Becca had gone over to baggage claim. Morgan looked around Sammy Jo to see her walking back toward them.

Becca: I take it you're here to pick EJ and I up.

Morgan: Yes. It was either us or Steph and Ali and I think they had some things to work out with the other "older" players for tomorrow night's bash. Besides, we wanted to help you get moved in and provide you with the right directions to get to our place. EJ is coming into B11, which means we have to pick up the shuttle to go over to Terminal C, then walk to B from there. Savannah's flight is landing at C18 about 15 minutes before EJ's gets in, so we can wait there for her and then the four of us can rescue your fiancee in B.

Sammy Jo toted one of Becca's bags while she handled the other. The three of them went down to street level to board the shuttle, which pulled up to Terminal C a few minutes later.

**********

Diana paced a little bit waiting for her new teammate to arrive from Detroit. She checked her phone and saw a message from Jen asking her to try and get Savannah to give up some kind of embarrassing story about her former Thorns teammate for tomorrow night's initiation rite. Mana came walking up from Terminal D into the concourse sort of pensively, not knowing who was planning to pick her up from the airport.

Diana: Mana?

Mana: Hi, Diana. What are you doing here? I thought you were still with the Reign.

Diana: Nope. They chose to offer me up as their team's representative on the league's international allocation list and the Hearts selected me.

Mana: Then, I take it the club sent you to pick me up.

Diana: Well, you and your former Thorns teammate Savannah Jordan.

Mana: That's right, she got picked in the expansion draft. When does her flight get in?

Diana: In a matter of minutes in Terminal C. Can we wait to go to baggage claim for your stuff?

The two talked as they walked over to Concourse C, where they saw Morgan, Sammy Jo, and Becca waiting. Introductions were made with Savannah speedily coming toward the group to greet everyone.

Savannah: I'm heeeeeeeeere! Y'all miss me over the past few weeks since Convention?

Becca: Of course, girl. You and Sarah made that week a lasting memory for EJ and myself. Just wish she were up here with you already.

Savannah: Well, it might happen sooner than you think. You know how EJ graduated in December so she wouldn't be tied-down with school after running out her eligibility? Since Sarah started a semester early at Florida, she can theoretically graduate in May. If that happens, she's considering not using her last year of eligibility and turning pro. Where she'll play, I don't know, since she can't enter NWSL until next year's draft.

Diana: Talk to Wendy. I'm sure something can be done that will get her on the field somewhere this summer.

Sammy Jo: We need to get booking since EJ's flight is due to arrive any minute. We'll worry about getting all the luggage after she gets here.

The six of them hurried over to Concourse B, getting there just as EJ was exiting the terminal. Becca left her bag with Morgan and walked quickly toward her, then wrapping her arms around her and letting the slightly-shorter goalie sink into her embrace.

Savannah: Looks like someone is happy to see their woman.

The pair walked back to the rest of the group and together they went to retrieve everyone's luggage at the various baggage claim areas before leaving the airport for the trip into Philly proper.

**********

Following lunch at Pat's with Tyler, Steph Ochs left for the airport to pick up Liz and Cami, leaving the rest of the group to return to the club's offices to wait on the the players driving to Philly today. When they returned, Erin Simon was waiting for them in the conference room.

Ali: Welcome back, Erin! Hope your off-season went well.

Erin: It was alright. Really wish I'd have been able to move to Philly already, but you know how money goes when you're not playing.

Kristie: Don't I know it! Being allocated was great, but losing that and having to make do on what the league provided was really rough. The nice part was that I, Steph, my sister, and her girlfriend were able to live together in Boston in the off-season and that, combined with Sammy eventually getting subsidized by the Fed, meant we were able to make do.

Erin: When is everyone else getting in?

Steph L.: As of now, Becca, EJ, Mana, and Savannah should be here. As for Cari and Frannie, your guess is as good as mine. Steph Ochs is on her way to the airport to pick up Liz and Cami, and Ali and I are going later to greet Bianca and Stephany.

Erin: A bunch of new names since I was here in November. Should I be worried about my place in the squad?

Ali: Three we got in the college draft in January, and the other three came by way of draft-day trades. That brings us up to 20. Wendy said yesterday that she didn't expect to make any more moves unless injury required it. Do you know who you're living with yet?

Erin: No, I don't. Who's still looking for housemates?

Ali looked in her phone for the club's housing list.

Ali: As of now, there are nine that are either still looking or have room in their places for additional people.

Erin: I'd prefer to have a couple of housemates versus just one. Economics, you know.

Jen stopped back into the offices on her way to New Jersey and heard the conversation Ali and Erin were having. She called Julie O'Hara to ask her what was still available from the allotment of houses she had procured. After a couple of minutes of questions and answers, Jen went into the conference room.

Jen: Ali, can I see your list of who's still looking?

Ali handed her phone to Jen and she scanned over the document. Thinking about who would be most likely to go in together on a place, she pondered who she wanted to potentially live with from the list.

Jen: Julie told me that there were still two houses that hadn't yet been claimed, each of which could fit 3-4 people. Right now, the two goalkeeper couples are going to live together, Steph and Ali of course, with Diana in tow. Kristie and Steph have their own place, and Bianca and Stephany will as well. Steph Ochs has moved into one, and I'm guessing she'll have Liz and Cami with her. That leaves Savannah, Mana, Cari, Frannie, and the two of us to split between the two that are left. I'm thinking that Savannah and Mana will want to be together since they both played in Portland last year. Cari and I sort of get along because of some mutual acquaintances, so I wouldn't mind living with her. Would you want to join the two of us?

Erin: If that's OK.

Jen: When Cari gets here, we can discuss it.

Steph and Ali left the complex to pick up Bianca and Stephany from the airport. Jen called Julie back and asked if she and Erin could see one of the two places she had left late tomorrow morning, which she said would be fine.

The rest of the players got to town with little trouble. Those who had places already were able to move their stuff into them, while the newcomers were put up at the Marriott downtown for the night.

**********

On Saturday morning, the Hearts' players and management worked together to get everyone's housing situation for the 2018 season rectified. The final two houses were split 3 and 3, with Erin, Jen, and Cari in one and Savannah, Mana, and Frannie in the other. Julie took care of the leases with the incoming players and gave out what gift cards she still had remaining from the GoFundMe campaign to them.

**********

The Hearts Pre-Season Kickoff took place at Lucky Strike Philadelphia, a comprehensive entertainment center with bowling, billiards, ping-pong, shuffleboard, and semi-private lounges. As the players, staff, and their guests entered, Kristie gave them a break-down of the evening's activities. Once all 40 people were there, Wendy took over.

Wendy: With this being the final weekend of the off-season, Erica and I thought that we needed a full-blown bash to lead us into the grind of our first year in NWSL. This is the first time our entire roster is together, and we want to get them into the competitive spirit, so the two of us have put together an eight-team bowling tournament for tonight. Each team will have five players who will bowl two frames a piece. Winners of the first game move one direction, losers the other. Eventually, we will play for 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th places, with certain "quality" prizes for each team based on their finish. We have separated the players into five teams of four each, the coaching staff into one, and two teams that will be made up of the rest of our party. The first six teams will be able to draft one player each from the free agent pool.

Kristin: Wendy, can I move over and join my goalkeepers?

Wendy: I guess we can do that.

Wendy moved a couple of players around in order to put Kristin with Steph Labbe, Sammy Jo, and EJ.

Wendy: The six Hearts teams are set. They are as follows:

Team 1: Wendy, Erica, Carm, Ali

Team 2: Kristin, Steph Labbe, Sammy Jo, EJ

Team 3: Morgan, Becca, Diana, Mana

Team 4: Cari, Cami, Steph Ochs, Liz

Team 5: Kristie, Steph McCaffrey, Jen, Savannah

Team 6: Bianca, Stephany, Frannie, Erin

Wendy: We select Lauren as our guest player.

Kristin and Steph talked for a few seconds, then came to a consensus on their choice.

Steph L.: Being that we're an all-goalkeeper team, our wild card should be one too. We take Connor O'Hara.

Diana: We take the only girl to ever throw a shutout at the Little League World Series, Mo'ne Davis.

Steph Ochs and Liz debated which of their boyfriends should be chosen. After a couple minutes of debate, they settled on taking Tyler. Kristie's team picked up Danielle, while the team led by Erin settled on Amy Mahan, manager of the Hearts' Team Store in Reading Terminal Market. The other two teams were made up of: Brian, Julie, and Sarah O'Hara, Deanna Berley, and Aaron Donahue; and Bill and Zach Palladino, Jason Dambach, and Ryan and Molly Berley.

The results of the tournament were:

1st: Team GK (2)

2nd: Team Spouse (8)

3rd: Team Legal (7)

4th: Team Second City (5)

5th: Team Staff (1)

6th: Team Monarchs (3)

7th: Team Falcons (6)

8th: Team Cali (4)

**********

Steph, Ali, Jen, and Danielle were seated in one of the half-circle booths with the skipper and her deputy asking the other pair about their night in Jersey.

Ali: Danielle, who is it that Jen mentioned was coming to Sky Blue on loan?

Danielle: Tameka Butt from the Australian National Team. Having her and Sam Kerr on the same team should lend itself to some good chemistry. I'm hoping our midfield of Sarah, myself, Rocky, and Tameka will be able to take some of the pressure off Sam to provide all the offense.

Steph: Jen said that she was meeting her and her fiancee. That means Kirsty is up here as well?

Danielle: Yes. She's currently out-of-contract and with her having retired from New Zealand in September, I guess she's decided to take a break this year.

Jen: I found her to be really nice and down-to-earth. The story of how they proposed to each other over the Christmas holidays was so sweet.

Ali: I am seriously liking having so many player couples that Steph and I can socialize with around here. We have five on the team, not counting Diana and Rhian, you two, and Carm and Emily.

Danielle: You have FIVE couples on the Hearts?!

Steph: Yes. Ali and I, McCaffrey and Kristie, Morgan Andrews and Sammy Jo Prudhomme, Bianca Sierra and Stephany Mayor, and two players we drafted from Duke in January, Becca Quinn and EJ Proctor.

Danielle: That is a bit wild. I guess we have three that are tied-in to Sky Blue. Sam and Nikki, Tameka and Kirsty, and Jen and myself. Of course we don't go asking around about who's with who, it just sort of comes out in the course of conversation.

Ali: How do you like being back home? Feeling different about this pre-season than the ones in Chicago?

Danielle: The biggest plus about being home is the comfort level I have with my teammates. Things got a little weird in Chicago at the end of last season with Moe coming for a few weeks and her and I being intimate while I was exploring my feelings for Jen. The one thing I will need to adjust to being in Jersey is that I'm close enough to my family that they will be expecting to see me on a regular basis, not realizing that I'm having to juggle possibly three different families, that being mine, Jen and I, and hers.

Jen: Same boat here. Being in Philly now will definitely help with putting a LITTLE bit of distance between me and mine, but there's still the expectation that I'll come up to see them whenever I'm not particularly tied-up with something.

Ali: I'm glad that mine is spread out a bit. Mom is in Florida, Dad and his new wife are in Virginia, and my brother Kyle is in LA.

Steph: I've never played anywhere CLOSE to my peeps in the Edmonton area. College at UConn, then started my pro career in Scandinavia before going to the Spirit before the 2016 season. I do miss seeing my siblings' kids grow up, though.

Danielle: I'm sure Jen has asked you already, but how did the two of you know you wanted to get together?

Ali (to Steph): Do you want to tell them, or should I?

Steph: Go right ahead, love.

Jen: Awwwww. Been around these two since they started their relationship and the cuteness of their looks and words still hit me *right here*.

Ali: For starters, her megawatt smile has always had an effect on me, be it when we were teammates in Washington or competing against one another at the national team level. Finding out from our collective best friend, Carm, that she had been inquiring about me with her took that little bit of a crush and sparked the motivation to reach out and see if there was truly something beyond respect and sisterly love there. I was also in a bit of a bad place in dealing with Ashlyn, because I wasn't attracted to the woman she was becoming. The stage was set heading into Orientation Week by my watching the first US/Canada match in November. Watching the game, my heart felt literally nothing when I saw Ashlyn on screen, but Steph made me go all atwitter. Carm and I were on Skype when Steph called her after the game and I made a complete fool out of myself in congratulating her. Fast-forward to that Sunday when we met at the Philly airport and basically sunk into one another's arms. I felt like I had found the person who could be my protector, my biggest supporter, and who I could trust with my entire being. It took a couple of days for us to talk enough about us to get past her reluctance to accept that I was being for real about wanting her, with what Jen saw at Hearts United the point where we knew we should be together.

Danielle: Steph, anything to add?

Steph: Just that I absolutely adore Ali in a way I never felt for any of my past girlfriends. She's so sweet, so magnetic, yet with a bit of jaw-dropping heat that makes me flip. The love I feel for her is indescribable. I consider myself blessed and lucky to have her as my partner.

Danielle: Can I just say that you two are just so dang cute! Smiles that light up the room, and that is without seeing the connection you have with each other which I know comes from the heart.

Ali: Don't discount your own "too cute" pairing. The pics from Australia last year and Chicago this past season shows that being around each other brings out something that expands on the individual beauty you both possess.

Jen: Thank you, Ali!

Ali: We need to introduce the two of you to a fast-becoming Hearts tradition, sundaes at the Franklin Fountain. The guy with Wendy and Erica's husbands is one of the owners and the younger girl with the O'Haras is his daughter Deanna. Maybe if you two are in town one weekend, we can take you there.

Danielle: Sounds like fun. We should find a way to get the other two Sky Blue couples to come to Philly with us and do a date night with the two of you and some of the other Hearts couples.

Carm stopped by their table and told Steph and Ali that now would be a good time to prank the other Canadians and the newest arrivals to the team.

Steph: Sit back and enjoy. This should be loads of fun.

**********

Ali and Steph stood in front of the rest of the Hearts contingent to start their part of the night's entertainment.

Ali: Hearts family! Having a good time?! Steph and I are here to provide a LITTLE bit of humor and levity to tonight's proceedings. To start, we want to introduce our three newest players to everyone. The first one comes to Philadelphia by way of Honolulu, Santa Clara, and Portland. She will be a useful cog in our midfield machine, slotted to be on the right flank. A hand please for Mana Shim.

\- Next is a current pool player with the US Women's National Team and a hell of a center back. She was acquired by us on Draft Day and will be the rock upon which our back line will depend. Cari Rocarro.

\- Last, but certainly not least, this woman has an NCAA championship to her name and made a solid impression with some of our players before being picked up along with Cari. Doesn't hurt that her sister won a College Cup championship with Morgan and Sammy Jo. Cami Levin.

\- We also want to bring up Frannie Crouse, the highly-rated Penn State forward who unfortunately has been overshadowed thus far by our other two draft selections, Becca and EJ.

With the four players now in front of the crowd, Steph took the microphone and went back to where Morgan and Sammy Jo were standing.

Steph: As part of the initiation process, we will have members of the Hearts regale us with embarrassing stories of the four women you see in front. First up is Morgan Andrews.

Morgan: One night during my sophomore year at Notre Dame, Cari, Katie Naughton, and I snuck off campus to go to a house party. We were all pretty dressed-up, something you wouldn't expect from soccer players usually. We had had a couple too many and while walking back to campus, Cari got a little off-balance because of the alcohol and fell into a snowpile. Let's just say that we hurried back to our dorm and did whatever we could to warm her back up, and I do mean WHATEVER!

Cari covered her quickly-reddening face with her hands, as she couldn't believe that one of the two women she cared the most about at Notre Dame would tell this story about her.

Steph: Thanks, Mo! I see you have turned Cari beet-red. Next up is Savannah Jordan.

Savannah: It was probably a week or two after I signed with Portland. Mana, Mallory Weber, Lindsey Horan, and Emily Sonnett were goofing off after training, participating in a land version of a chicken fight, with Emily on Lindsey's shoulders and Mana on Mallory's. After a bit of back-and-forth pushing and shoving, Mana adjusted her position on top of Mallory's shoulders and ended up toppling both of them over.

Mana: I didn't think anyone from the Thorns saw that. Should know better than to believe anything happens in Portland out of someone's sight.

Steph: Erica will be our next storyteller, with an anecdote about one of her former players.

Erica: You're gonna get it good, Frannie! We were at the College Cup banquet the night before the semifinals in 2015, and Frannie had forgotten to pack something for it. Luckily, one of the other players had a dress that fit her, but she ended up having to wear her Nike running shoes with it. Suffice it to say, she got a LOT of weird looks from both her teammates and players from the other three teams.

EJ: I remember that! Felt sorry for her, sort of. I think Becca was more OK with the idea, because you know Canadians are a bit odd anyways.

Frannie: Coach, why you do me like that?! And EJ, just remember who won when we played, even though you had home-field advantage.

Steph: Maybe we should move on before things get testy. Our last embarrassing story comes from Sammy Jo Prudhomme.

Sammy Jo: I got this story from Savannah, Cami's sister who played with Morgan and I at USC. When she was little, Savannah followed Cami everywhere. One day when they were like 10 and 5, Cami was watching Savannah for a little bit while their parents were working in their garden. Savannah got out of Cami's sight and ended up hiding under her bed. Cami tore the house up trying to find her, only to come up empty. When she sat down on her bed to think about how to tell her parents that Savannah was lost somewhere in the house, she was kicked off the bed from underneath by her sister. Cami landed on the floor with a thud. Savannah slid out from under the bed and laughed at her cleverness and the sight of her sister on the floor.

Cami: No fair, Sammy! You shouldn't have gone to Savannah for dirt on me. I'll get you back at some point.

Steph: We're not done with the hoots and hollers just yet. I have something up my sleeve for my fellow Canadians. We were unable to find any embarrassing video of the youngest of our Canadian quartet, so we'll let her fiancee tell a story about her.

EJ: At the College Cup in Orlando, Becca took "couples' pictures" with all the other seniors, but only chose to post three of them on Instagram, and mine wasn't one of them. WE EVEN MATCHED THAT NIGHT! Why you do that to me, babe?

Becca: To make you squirm, more or less. I also knew I'd have a lifetime of opportunities to get pics like that with you and show them, like next off-season when we tie the knot.

Ali: Do you have a date set?

EJ: Still debating it. Becca will have World Cup qualifying in November, so that rules pretty much everything before Thanksgiving weekend out. Morgan and Sammy Jo were talking with us last night about how they are getting married next Valentine's Day here along with Diana and Rhian and Kristie and Steph McCaffrey. I also heard that Kristie was hoping that Sam and Abby would be engaged by that point and perhaps would join them.

Steph: Onto the videos. We present first everyone's favorite bronze-medal winning goalscorer.

A compilation of Diana's best soccer and comedic moments were played for the crowd.

Steph: Of course, we cannot forget the funny that is Carmapop.

Another compilation video played, with Steph, her fiancee Emily, and Diana making appearances. Carm came up and mussed Steph's hair, then grabbed the mic.

Carm: I can't let you get away with embarrassing us without dragging up something from YOUR past. Ali, my buddy, I bet you've never seen your Steph look like THIS!

The bespectacled assistant coach queued up a video of her getting half of her head shaved at a beauty salon.

Ali: You were a BLONDE?!?!

Steph: It was a phase. As the video shows, Carm and Tanc were there with me when this impulse decision was made.

Ali: I like you better as a brunette. It pulls out your eyes and smile a lot more.

Steph blushed a little, then stole a kiss from her partner.

Steph: Hope everyone has a good time tonight and remember, the Hearts stand for #ONELOVE!


	43. Ending One Adventure, Starting Another

In chambers on Monday morning, Brian and David Jay laid out their cases for the payment of the initial verdict's damages.

Brian: I had our economists work out what the actual costs to the Hearts were related to the defendant's actions. In retrospect, we came up with a total of $58,725 spent by the club for Hearts United and the expenses taken on as a result of the trial, along with $28,000 that was donated to the Athlete Ally chapters at Penn and Temple. We ask that the Hearts' verdict be adjusted to reflect this, with $86,725 in compensatory damages and $300,000 in punitive damages. As for the individual plaintiffs, we are satisfied with the judgments handed down.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Your request for compensatory damages paid to the Hearts is granted. David Jay, you are presenting Mr. Orlandini's financial portfolio to explain his means to pay the damages, correct?

David Jay: Correct. Given that his salary from CBS Philly and KYW will total $52,000 this year, of which $39,000 or less will be net, it would take him close to 175 years to pay off the verdict if he handed over every penny he made to the plaintiffs. His assets at present include a 401(k) that is not subject to liquidation by the court and equity in his home of roughly $217,000. If he were to use the equity in his home and 1/4 of his net salary in 2018, he could provide just over $225,000 toward settling the judgments along with $10,000 per year in continuing payments to be divided among the plaintiffs.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: What is the present value of his home and the amount of any liens against the property?

David Jay: The home has been appraised at $401,000 and his present mortgage has a pay-off amount of $184,000.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: Thank you, counselors. I will take a brief recess to run these numbers and will see you in my courtroom to announce the revised verdict.

Brian and David Jay exited the judge's chambers and went to the cafeteria for some coffee.

David Jay: You know that you can't get blood out of a rock, right?

Brian: Yes, and I told my clients that I expected all the numbers to go down and for there to be some degree of proportional judgment. How do you think she is going to break this down?

David Jay: Anything that is purely compensatory will be doled out first in the amounts requested by your side, then restorative damages on a sliding scale depending on the the actual damage done by Greg to each of the parties, with punitive damages parceled out in a manner that will keep him entangled with some of your clients for the rest of his life. How much the judge will give on the last two portions I really can't tell you.

Brian: I feel bad for you in a way getting this case. There really wasn't a means of getting the entire thing dismissed after he pleaded out on the assault charge.

David Jay: I wanted to give him an opportunity to mount the charge that so many members of the male sports fan community have with regards to women in sport, that they aren't all they propose to be. I think he was able to prove that to some extent, but the dynamics of this case were always going to leave us grasping for a partial verdict where we would get parts dismissed or keep the value of the judgments down on some of the individual suits.

Brian: I'd be happy to see that everyone gets something out of this and that he has a portion of the overall judgment hanging over his head into the future. Anything above 1 mil would be more than satisfactory.

David Jay: We shall see.

The pair of lawyers went to the elevators and took one to the sixth floor, where they walked down to Courtroom 654 and waited for the signal that court would be coming into session. After a wait of 15 minutes or so, they were alerted that the judge would be in the courtroom in five minutes and so they entered and went to their respective tables.

Bailiff: All rise!

Judge Massiah-Jackson entered the courtroom, occupied by only Brian, David Jay, and the bailiff.

Judge Massiah-Jackson: You may be seated. After running through the breakdown of my initial verdict and the defendant's ability to pay, I have revised my initial ruling.

\- Related to the Philadelphia Hearts, they will receive $49,000 in compensatory damages and $150,000 in additional damages.

\- Related to Alexandra Krieger, she will receive $75,000 in restorative damages and $100,000 in punitive damages.

\- Related to Stephanie McCaffrey, she will receive $12,500 in compensatory damages, $50,000 in restorative damages, and $75,000 in punitive damages.

\- Related to Stephanie Labbe, she will receive $300 as compensation for the need for protective measures against the defendant at Hearts United.

\- Related to Julie Johnston, she will receive $1,500,000 as compensation for her losses in Johnston Ertz v. Ertz. The defendant will be required to make an initial payment of 10% within 90 days or be held in contempt of court.

\- All compensatory damages are required to be paid within 45 days to the plaintiffs. The remainder of the verdict will be subject to a schedule of payments and proportional restitution. When added up, the defendant is required to pay the plaintiffs a total of $2,011,800. This court stands adjourned.

Brian and David Jay shook hands as the judge exited the courtroom.

Brian: I think that came out relatively fair. He's going to need to get the first 60+ thousand to McCaffrey and the Hearts before April 13th and the first 10% to Julie Johnston before May 28th.

David Jay: It was better than the $6 million he WAS facing. My advice would be to sell the house and try to get above market value for it or forfeit it as partial or full restitution to the local plaintiffs.

Brian: Do you plan to lay out those options for Greg, and if so, can I inform my clients of this?

David Jay: Yes, I plan to talk to him tomorrow about what went down and what he should do, but please hold off on talking to your people about that possibility until I contact you.

With the trial now officially over, Brian and David Jay left the courthouse and headed back to their offices to get on with their next cases.

**********

All of the Hearts aside from Ali and Steph showed up at the club's training facility to get a lay of the land with one another and to see just how out-of-shape they were heading into preseason on Thursday (those two were with the bosses preparing for Thursday and taking stock of the undrafted pool and rest of the league). After a bunch of individual ball-skill work and some passing games, those in attendance broke into two teams for an informal scrimmage. The teams were:

Orange: Sammy Jo; Bianca, Erin; Mana, Kristie; Steph McCaffrey (Cami, Becca, Frannie)

Blue: EJ; Cari; Morgan, Diana; Savannah, Jen (Liz, Steph Ochs, Stephany) 

Sammy Jo got a LOT more work than EJ due to the offensive talent on the Blue team, but was up to the task. The rookie fared less-well as her fiancee gave away a lot of her weaknesses to her new teammates and the Orange team was stocked with more sharpshooters than the intricate interplay of the Blue side. After 30 minutes, the goalkeepers switched sides so they would get a chance to play with all of the outfield players. As expected, Sammy Jo had less work but tougher shots to face, but her three-inch height advantage on EJ allowed her to make some saves that were out of reach for the other goalkeeper. EJ, on the other hand, utilized the tighter defensive structure of the Orange squad to showcase her superior shot-blocking and ball-playing skills. In the end, most of the players were able to get through their time on the field without being especially worn-out or winded. Steph and Ali came by at the conclusion of the training session to fill the rest of the players in on what happened up in the offices while they were playing.

Ali: Our preseason game schedule is set. Our first of four games will be Sunday the 11th against Sky Blue. We will host Temple on the 17th prior to a St. Patrick's Day pub crawl. We will be going to Durham to take on Duke on the 24th followed by a match against the Spirit on the way back on the 28th, thus leaving everyone free on Easter weekend.

Steph: The reserve team will be brought together over the next couple of months from Philly-area colleges and locals home for the summer. We're in search of someone to coach the squad, so please give Wendy or Erica suggestions if you have any.

Ali: Mark your calendars for April 2nd, as we will be hosting a meet-the-team event titled Heart-to-Heart. Our friends at the Franklin Fountain will be catering the event and it will be held at the African American Museum in Philadelphia. More details will be coming, and I will be enlisting the help of a couple of you to pull it together.

Steph: Following training on Thursday, we will be meeting with Brian and Julie O'Hara to go over the revised verdict of the club's trial against Greg Orlandini, plans for the Hearts Foundation, and to discuss things we want to do on behalf of it. Any questions before we break up?

Hearing nothing, the Hearts' captain and her deputy released the players for the rest of the day. The next time the team will be together is Thursday, Day One of the 2018 NWSL season.

**********

The first hour of Thursday's opening training session was spent handling necessary paperwork for the players (Direct Deposit, W-4s and I-9s, emergency contact information, etc.). As the players completed their forms, they left the conference room and headed down to the practice field. Small groups formed as players made it onto the field, with some opening-day chit-chat going on.

Steph Ochs (to Cami): Sixth opening day of preseason in NWSL, my third team, and it doesn't get any easier, right?

Cami: For sure. It's the same thing every year. 1) Stay healthy, and 2) Work your butt off. The one thing I guess I am thankful for here is that there aren't extra bodies in camp. Wendy said that the 20 here would be the roster unless injuries get in the way.

Liz: And we all know that there is always one or two of those that will shake things up by the time we get to opening day.

Erin: It looks like we have good depth across the roster, so it should be a battle among us to crack the first XI for the first friendly against Sky Blue in ten days.

Cami: I think I'm more a depth player, not exactly a starter ahead of either you or Liz, Erin.

Steph Labbe, Ali, Bianca, and Stephany were the last four players to get on the field, followed by Erica, Carm, and Kristin. The twenty players were split into three groups, with the goalkeepers following Kristin to the south end of the field, a 5 v 2 rondo taking place in the middle under the watchful eye of Erica, and Carm overseeing a 6 v 4 drill involving the team's potential starting outfield players. After around 20 minutes together, the seven players in the middle swapped with seven of the ten that were with Carm, leaving Diana, Ali, and Cari to do a second go-around.

When the players returned from a short water break, Erica had them do killers (end line to the 18, back to the end line, up to center line, back to the 18, up to other 18, back to center line, up to opposite end line, back to nearest 18, up to the end line, then sprint end line to end line). Steph Labbe and Sammy Jo struggled mightily to make it through one circuit, proving that goalkeepers don't necessarily have the best cardiovascular fitness. EJ, due to her basketball cross-training, was able to keep up with the main pack of the team. Kristie, Jen, and Frannie did the best of the players, which didn't surprise Erica a whole lot (Kristie and Jen were two of the fastest in the league, and Frannie had experience with this type of drill from her three years under Erica at Penn State). Following a second water break, Erica split up the players into two teams for a 10 v 10 scrimmage (Carm would play with one of the teams so each would have nine outfield players).

Light shirts: Sammy Jo; Steph Ochs, Carm, Becca, Cami; Diana, Ali, Kristie; Steph McCaffrey, Savannah.

Dark shirts: Steph Labbe; Liz, Cari, Bianca, Erin; Morgan; Jen, Mana, Stephany; Frannie.

The dark shirts got off to a hideous start against the starting offense, with Liz burnt for speed on the flank by Kristie, leading to a goal from her cross to Steph McCaffrey. Morgan pushed forward to provide a second attacking option through the center of the park for her team, which forced Sammy Jo into a fingertip save on a long shot from her fiancee. The light shirts picked up a second goal on a decisive on-the-button long ball from Becca to Savannah, one which drew Steph out of her net only to be circled by the striker. When the first thirty minutes had elapsed, Erica had Steph come out of goal, Sammy Jo switch to the dark shirts, and EJ backstop the light-shirted team. While on the sideline with Erica and Kristin, Steph discussed her opinion of her two understudies.

Steph: Sammy Jo has the experience of facing this level of competition, but didn't have the defense in Boston to keep her from having her weaknesses exposed. EJ's the better shot-stopper and has the better ball-playing skills, but she's not been exposed to teams where everyone in the front six can score on you from anywhere inside 30 yards. We'll see how Sammy Jo handles facing Steph, Savannah, Diana, and Kristie. I didn't fare all that well against them with our first-choice defense, so I'm expecting her not to do much if any better.

Kristin: If you were to go down at some point, which one would you be more confident having in your place?

Steph: Early in the season, you have to go with Sammy Jo. After the All-Star break, then EJ might have enough reps and some level of game time under her to step in.

Erica: Kristin, let's not wish bad things to happen to our Olympic medalist.

Kristin: Need I remind you that I'm one as well, with mine being gold.

Steph stuck her tongue out at Kristin. "Yeah, backing up Briana Scurry."

Erica: No fighting, you two. We need both of you to help keep the other two calm and focused when their opportunities come.

The three focused their attention onto the field and saw EJ begin a build-up with a pass to Becca, who played the ball onto Ali. Upon settling her pass and looking around, Ali passed forward to Diana, who then hit a cross-field ball to Kristie. She dumped it back to Ali who brought Cami into the play. Her pass to Carm was deftly pushed out of Frannie's path and found Steph Ochs who caught Diana streaking behind Steph McCaffrey and Savannah and put it into her path. A toe-poke went to Kristie, whose lead pass to Savannah was dummied and Steph McCaffrey struck a left-footed shot past Sammy Jo. The dark shirts went to a three back set, moving Cari up to defensive midfield and Stephany up top to pair with Frannie. The switch led to a goal as Jen's speed caught Kristie and Cami flat-footed. She crossed the ball to Stephany, whose shot was initially deflected by EJ but went right back to her for an easy finish past the rookie. With time running out, Becca took the ball and tore up the field with it. Ali pushed out to the right and Diana advanced through the center. Following a feint on Morgan, she passed the ball to Ali who tore down the right touchline before crossing to the penalty spot, where Diana one-timed the ball past Sammy Jo.

**********

Brian: On Monday, Greg's attorney and I met with Judge Massiah-Jackson to finalize the financials of her verdict from last Wednesday. The total went down from just over $6 million to just over $2 million. The Hearts and Steph McCaffrey will be compensated for their real damages first, which is to be in their hands by the time of the home opener. Beyond that, the rest of the plaintiffs will be compensated based on what proportion of the judgment they are scheduled to receive. Julie Johnston has a judgment of $1,500,000 against him, so she will receive the vast majority of any payments to the court. His lawyer brought up an idea, which has been theoretically agreed to by Greg, that he forfeit his house to us as partial or total compensation. He will owe us $450,300 once the compensatory damages are paid, and his house is currently appraised at $401,000. However, to pay the initial damages of $211,500 to the Hearts, McCaffrey, and Julie, he will need to tap the equity in said home, which is right about that number. Therefore, I bring that proposal to you. Wendy, do you want to lead off the discussion?

Wendy: I think the offer is relatively fair. The question then becomes whether we want the house as is or do we want to sell it for the proceeds and divvy it up amongst the club, Ali, and the two Stephs. We should let the three of them weigh in on this since their portion of the total is about 2/3.

Ali: I didn't go after him to cash in, but to stand up for myself and state that what he had done was not right. I'm amenable to us taking the property as compensation.

Steph Labbe: Since the judge gave me a pittance in the verdict, I'm not opposed to forgoing it for the bigger thing.

Steph Mac: I'll be getting my medical bills paid and I said that if I got anything above that, I wanted to use it for the betterment of girls' soccer in this area. I know that we can take the house and then rent it out. Julie, what would be the potential going rate for a place of that size and what possibilities exist for us to utilize it in a way that meets our philanthropic goals?

Julie O'Hara: If you're looking at it as a home, then we'd be seeking something around $2500 a month. For office space, we'd probably want to get about the same amount per month from multiple tenants. For an events center, it would need to be utilized pretty regularly to draw in a reasonable amount of revenue.

Wendy: We go back to the question, then. Do we want the house or just the value of the house?

Diana: My thoughts are that we should embed the money into the foundation and then use the revenue from that in furtherance of our benevolence. A normal 10% return on the principal would give us $40,000 a year to gift to other organizations.

Steph Mac: Would we be able to separate out my portion of the judgment to endow the urban soccer scholarship fund?

Julie: That would certainly be doable. What is your section of it?

Steph Mac: The $12,500 that I'll get first, then $125,000 from the sale.

Wendy: Should we take a vote on the offer?

Ali: Yes.

Wendy: All in favor?

Every hand went up.

Wendy: Since it looks like no one will oppose it, we will take the house as compensation, then seek to sell it to recover the proceeds. Julie, can you handle that part?

Julie: Definitely.

Wendy: I guess with that wrapped up, our activities for the day are completed. We'll take up the foundation matters once things begin to move on gaining the funds for it.

The players packed up and left the training complex for home or other venues in the city.

**********

The first day of preseason wrapped up around the NWSL and the players took to Skype to catch up with their friends, families, and loved ones.

Jen Hoy: Evening, sunshine! How was your first day with Sky Blue?

Danielle Colaprico: It went pretty well. The rookies seem to have brought in a bit of an edge as they try to prove their ability to be legitimate scoring threats alongside Sam or Sarah and Rocky. How was Hearts' opening day?

Jen: The truth is that it was pretty uneventful, which is a good thing. We ran a couple of drills and rondos, then did a 10 v 10 game where the first-string offense and backup defense and keeper were paired together against the backup offense and the first-string defense and keeper. The top offense won, 3-1. We've got some good talent here and once it meshes, we should be able to give most of the teams in the East a competitive game. We're playing you guys at your place in ten days. First chance to see what we have as one unit and whether it's good enough to be a playoff-level team.

Danielle: Your teammates are so fun to be around. They seem to really enjoy one another and get along pretty well.

Jen: Credit all of that to the inner circle of Carm, Ali, Steph Labbe, and Diana that has been together with one another in some form for 15 years or so. Their inside stuff and honesty sets the tone for the rest of the team to engage one another. It's how the two goalkeeper/midfielder couples came to become close, because Ali and Steph focused on them and modeled how being a team on and off the field works. Do you have anyone in Jersey that everyone seems to gravitate towards for advice or mentoring?

Danielle: With Kelley leaving for the Courage and Christie retiring, Sam and Sarah really are the pulse of the team now.

Danielle got an incoming call on her computer. She answered it and patched the callers into her existing conversation with Jen.

Morgan Brian: DANNY! How's my favorite Wahoo alum?

Danielle: You better not let Emily hear that or she'll kill you. And to answer your question, just peachy since I'm chatting with my wuuuuuuv in Philly.

Jen: Hi, Moe. KO around with you?

Moe: She is, but she's messing around with getting some of the house-settling-in accomplished. 

Danielle: How was your first day with the Courage?

Moe: Tough. New team for us, new coaching staff for everyone, and we're trying to replace a LOT of defensive depth from last year here. They drafted a goalkeeper and two defenders in January and have brought a local player in on trial today and tomorrow. The offense is still there, made a bit more dangerous by the additions of Kelley and Heather. The team seemed to respond well to Tiffany's leadership today. We'll have to see if it will stick, though.

Kelley: HELLO UP THERE!

Danielle: KO! Our girl was saying that your first day went well, but was rough. Care to expand?

Kelley: Tiffany put us through a lot of endurance work today, but it looks like the squad will be strong like last year. Gotta get the new defenders up to speed. Heather and I are going to have some fun moving all over the place so long as Moe can keep things locked down in front of Abby and whoever fills that other center back spot.

Jen: We're solid up here, more solid that most expansion teams would be, but how that back line comes together will determine how successful we will be in the East. Wendy thinks we can compete head-on with Washington, Sky Blue, and Boston and thus should be able to be a part of the race for the wild card playoff spot.

Moe noticed that her other love from Virginia and fellow Georgia Girl was on Skype and called her. Once the call was answered, she added her to the pow-wow.

Moe and Kelley: SONNY!

Emily Sonnett: MOE, KO! How is life treating you in Carolina?

Kelley: Just peachy keen.

Emily: I'm the one who's supposed to be telling the bad jokes, Kelley. You keep it up and I'll have to sic Lindsey on you.

Jen: Hi, Emily. First day defending your title go well?

Emily: Jen! Things here were fairly decent. I don't know how much of a defense we will put up with all the losses we took on the offensive end. Sinc, Savannah, Amandine, Nadia Nadim. Dagny being pregnant. I hope the three forwards we got in the draft will eventually be able to step up. Right now, Lindsey might have to play up top with Hayley to give us SOME semblance of scoring prowess.

Lindsey walked into the room and saw who Emily was talking with, then sat down and joined in the conversation.

Lindsey: So is this the Wahoo triplets and their girlfriends night?

Danielle: Good description of it, Linds. Heard you might be playing some forward this year if the rookies don't pan out.

Lindsey: Probably will need to do it early on so they're not rushed too much.

Cari walked behind Jen on her way to the kitchen and was recognized by Lindsey.

Lindsey: Frack! You get your butt onto the screen right now!

Cari: Fricky! How's my bestie buddy and her bae doing?

Lindsey: As good as can be when you lose practically all your offense in one off-season. You adjusting to Philly alright?

Cari: Got a good housing situation with Jen and Erin. Solid starting job here going into the first preseason game in Jersey next Sunday.

**********

Becca and EJ got a call from a couple of their former Blue Devil teammates.

Morgan Reid: Hey ladies! Let me see the rocks, you two.

Becca and EJ showed off their rings to Morgan and Schuyler Debree who was sitting next to her.

Morgan: Very pretty. Both of you did well on the selection. How was Day One with the Hearts?

Becca: I think I did well, although there were some times when I let Carm lead too much in the back instead of taking on that role in front of first Sammy Jo and then EJ.

EJ: I was a bit nervous facing some of these pros for the first time. Morgan Andrews, Stephany Mayor from the Mexican National Team, Jen Hoy. At least I wasn't facing McCaffrey or Mewis or Becca herself. Schuyler, how was your first day of training with the Courage?

Schuyler Debree: Tough. Lots of endurance work. There is some solid competition here for defensive openings, including this jewel on my right.

Becca: They pick you up, Morgs?

Morgan: No. I'm on trial today and tomorrow, then Coach Sahaydak and Cindy Cone, the GM, will decide whether to extend me a contract. If that doesn't happen, I'm thinking about contacting teams up your way and visiting the east coast on my spring break here.

EJ: Our roster is more or less set, but the more looks you get, the better chance someone who sees you will be able to pass you along to someone else who might need what you bring to the table.

Christina Gibbons called Becca's machine and was added to the conversation.

Becca, EJ, Schuyler, and Morgan: GIBBY!

Christina: How many Dukies are on this call?

EJ: Becca and I, and Morgan and Schuyler. How was opening day in KC?

Christina: Draining and a bit shocking. Barnie was offered a job by Steph Cox at Washington to be their assistant coach and is retiring to take it. Alex and A-Rod looked really good on the field together. Not sure where some of the others will fit in, but I know my role will change a bit with Des having gone to Vancouver.

EJ: Who do you have for goalkeepers at the moment?

Christina: Cat Parkhill, and that's it. We're going to need to look around a bit to get another one. How did the rest of you do on your first days in the league?

Becca: Good day for me with the Hearts. EJ had it a little tougher, but she didn't have to face our full array of snipers.

Schuyler: Mine was decent, and getting to team up today with the two Morgans helped lessen my nervousness.

Morgan: I'm on trial with the Courage today and tomorrow, and will probably end up heading north on spring break to try out for other teams if I don't get a contract offer over the weekend.

**********

The Mewis sisters and their partners swapped stories about their first days with the Hearts and Red Stars.

Kristie: Sammy, anything different this opening day than what you and Abby have been used to with Paul in Buffalo and Cary?

Sam: Not really. We know how he likes to progress through the preseason and today looked just like the last three first days with him.

Steph: Did you guys get a chance to play against one another and see what a possible first XI would look like?

Sam: We did for a bit. Paul is looking to play the same way we finished up last season. I was partnering Vanessa in midfield with Christen and Sofia up top and Mautz and Kaskie on the wings.

Abby: He had the starting D together against them, so I was in the middle with Julie, Casey to the left and Arin to the right. Alyssa in goal.

Steph: How did Katie and Sam feel about getting jettisoned from the middle?

Abby: If I were to take bets, I don't think either one of them will be here for opening day. Too much ability to be backing up Julie and I and they don't really have another position where they can fit.

Sam: How was your first run-out with the Hearts, Kratch and Hoodrat?

Kristie: Fairly productive. Got a lot of work running the left flank in the 6 v 4 and the scrimmage afterwards. I think I will like having Erin behind me, although we did like you guys and were facing off against the projected starting back line and goalkeeper, so I was running a lot at Liz Eddy and Jen Hoy on that side of the field. My chemistry with Steph clicked today, but we've also had some opportunities to get on the field together before today, like Tuesday at the training complex and a couple of weeks ago at one of the rec centers in Philly during open play.

Steph: Like Kristie said, fairly productive. I love my projected strike partner, Savannah Jordan. Wild speed, good power on her shot, and a fine distraction for the center backs because they worry about her getting on the end of balls as opposed to me.

Abby: Any plans yet on the nuptials?

Kristie: Nothing yet. We really should sit down with Morgan, Sammy Jo, Diana, and Rhian and begin plotting out things so we're not doing a lot of duplication of effort. You two any closer to joining us on this road?

Sam: We discussed it a bit, and we're thinking about perhaps making that decision in the near future. Nothing set in stone, but it's on the table as a possibility.

Abby: Sarm, should I tell them what happened on Tuesday?

Sam: If you want to share, that's fine.

Abby: Sam began reading up on Chicago after we returned to Allston following your move-in weekend. When we got here last weekend, she designed a multi-day walking tour for us to get acquainted with the general Chicago area, where the major sites were, etc. On Tuesday, we were by the lake and went to Grant Park. She told me about this year being the 50th anniversary of the protests during the Democratic National Convention in the park along with other important happenings. When we got over to the fountain, she began humming the theme song from "Married With Children" and asked me if I knew the tune. I sang the first couple of lines and then looked at her holding a DVD of the show with a question mark after the title. It took me a little bit to get it, but it was her way of proposing.

Kristie: I hope you said yes.

Sam: She did. We haven't had a chance to go looking for something to symbolize it yet, but we will. You and Steph are the first two to know. I'll call Mom and Dad over the weekend and she'll do the same with her parents.

Steph: Congrats, Stretch and Abae! Knew you were going to eventually cave, Petunia.

Sam: I didn't cave. Just felt like it was inevitable, so why not get the proposing out of the way and move onto other things without that hanging over our heads in preseason.

**********

Diana was on her computer talking with Rhian while Steph and Ali were at the kitchen table dissecting the first day of training and how they felt about the roster.

Ali: The combinations of the top offense and defense looked OK. Offense did better than defense, so that should be considered a slight positive at the moment.

Steph: We really should have no trouble stopping teams coming down the middle between you, Morgan, Becca, and OUR SWEET LITTLE MUNCHKIN OVER THERE! Say hi to Rhi for the two of us.

Diana threw her two housemates a slight glare but then laughed at them. "Wait 24 hours and you can tell her yourself. She is coming down here to do a stop-in at the various NWSL teams in this area, with us being the first before going onto Washington, then Jersey and Boston before returning to Jersey for our friendly against Sky Blue."

Steph: The back line worries me a bit. Only Cari can be considered a top-half player at her position. We also didn't pick up anything in the draft aside from Quinny that could eventually develop into that type of player, and she's pegged to eventually succeed you at the 6.

Ali: I know Wendy said that the roster we have is the one that will start the season, but I have to agree that we're not as robust on defense as we need to be. Maybe some of them will surprise us and prove to be better than we're seeing right now. I'm thinking the advice about moving some of our picks wasn't too good. If we had been able to keep one of the ones we gave away, we might have been able to pick up another defender to challenge what we got in the expansion draft.

Steph: Want to do anything tomorrow night?

Ali: Spend it with you, of course. Diana, when does Rhian get in?

Diana: 5pm.

Ali: We can grab an early dinner somewhere and let the lovebirds have some time to themselves before dealing with us.

Steph agreed with Ali's idea and the two went to their room for some wind-down time before bed.


	44. Shuffle Up And Deal

After training on Friday, Kristie, Diana, and Morgan talked about getting together for dinner that night to work out some things for their collective wedding on Valentine's Day. Ali invited Becca and EJ to join her and Steph at their place, thus allowing Morgan to host the other two couples in their house. Diana picked up Rhian at the airport and they went from there to Morgan and Sammy Jo's.

Rhian: Morgan, this lasagna is awesome!

Morgan: Thanks, Rhian. Thought that I should break out the cooking skills a little. Kristie, Steph?

Kristie: Much better than some of the stuff Sammy tries to concoct back home. Too many leaves and twigs and odd things in her dishes.

Sammy Jo and Steph laughed at Kristie's description of her sister's dietary choices.

Kristie: Since I was the one that suggested we get together to talk shop about the wedding, I'll lead off. First things first, this might get bigger than just us three couples. Sam and Abby got engaged on Tuesday, well sort of, and I'm working on them to join us. Have either of you done anything yet as to planning?

Diana: I think that is something that we'll be discussing over the next couple of days with Rhian here, since a number of our potential attendants are in Philly.

Morgan: We've bounced around some ideas, but nothing really firm.

Kristie: Since I know Steph is the type that will be very much "point me in the right direction and tell me when to show up", the bulk of the work will rest on my shoulders.

Diana: With Rhian up in Vancouver most of the time, I'll be on my own for a good portion of the decision-making even though we'll have talked through everything.

Morgan: Sammy Jo is so chill with this, I think, that I can pretty much do what I want and she'll be OK with it, right hon?

Sammy Jo: Pretty much. Don't try to get me into lavender taffeta or puce or dare I say a tux.

Morgan: I promise to let you choose your own attire for the day.

Rhian: Steph, Sammy Jo, I suggest we let our more interested future spouses handle this stuff since they'll spend a lot of time together normally due to where they play and where you two play and where I'm located.

Steph: Fine by me.

**********

Ali, Steph, Becca, and EJ sat around the kitchen table at the older pair's house chowing down on pizza and critiquing their proteges' first two days with the club.

Ali: Becca, I saw yesterday that you were a bit nervous trying to lead the back line and left it to Carm to do.

Becca: Yes, and I replayed that with EJ and my former Duke teammates when we chatted last night, that I should have been more outspoken and taken control in the back in case I end up there some during the season. Get the outside backs used to my voice, my desired positioning in the center, and the connection I have with the goalkeeper.

EJ: I also had a bit of jitters going in and facing shooters that I knew could take advantage of my lack of height and my propensity to perhaps be too cute with the ball at my feet. As I get more reps and shots at me, the overthinking portion of the job will hopefully go away and I can just react.

Steph: Trust me, EJ, overthinking the position never goes away. It's one of the things that makes us goalkeepers our own worst enemies at times. When we go to camp for friendlies, one of the biggest things we do is try to spend time with the opposition's goalkeepers. For instance, when us and the US played our pair against each other in November, Alyssa Naeher and I spent time together comparing notes about our past year and the things that seemed to bite us in certain matches, like her performance against Brazil in the Tournament of Nations and mine against the Reign where I gave up six goals. It's actually a great thing that you and Sammy Jo are under one roof with Morgan and Becca, because you get to have those kvetching sessions on a more regular basis. It was one of those things that I didn't get with the Spirit last year due to Kelsey being injured during her time in Australia the previous winter. It affected my ability to remain focused on what I could control since I had no real pressure coming behind me at the club.

Ali: Ladies, when we were home last night, we talked about how we saw the team coming together. The back line is going to be a project that might take the first half of the season to gel, but we do have the ability to be dangerous on the offensive end between Steph McCaffrey, Savannah, Kristie, Jen Hoy, Morgan, Diana, and Stephany. We also said that we wish we had kept one of those late picks to perhaps get another defender to develop.

Becca: One of our former Dukies is planning to come up here on her spring break to try and hook onto a team if her trial with the Courage doesn't secure her a contract. She played left back for us in Durham, but can also slot into the center if need be.

Ali: I am REALLY surprised more of your players weren't taken. It was Imani at 4, you at 5, then nothing until EJ at 33. Did you get any others?

EJ: Schuyler Debree went 48th to North Carolina.

Steph: So Reid didn't get taken? By the way, loved her piece in The Players' Tribune about being more than a headline.

Becca: No, which is why she's doing the trialist thing in hopes of attaching somewhere.

Ali: So she'll be here possibly the week between our first two preseason games? I better find out if Wendy or Erica have an opinion on her from the College Cup or their pre-draft scouting.

Steph: Enough about soccer. Let's get down to the REAL reason we wanted you to come over. Since the other couples are gabbing about their blow-out in front of the LOVE statue next February 14th, I wanted to hear about your plans for tying the knot. You mentioned on Saturday that you were debating a date for it. I'm guessing it's not the same one as theirs.

Becca: Nope. Just like we decided to do our proposals before theirs, I think we're going to do our wedding before then as well.

EJ: While I was back in Wilson between the draft and the start of preseason, my mom and I talked about some initial ideas and, if you're OK with it, Becca, I'd like to share with the three of you what's on my mind.

Becca: Fire away.

EJ: Becca, your season will extend hopefully through Nov. 18th and the Gold Cup final in Detroit. Then, it's Thanksgiving weekend right afterwards. The weekend after that is the College Cup, which this year is in Cary. I was thinking maybe we do it that Saturday, which would be December 1st, in Wilson. Mom might be able to find something on her campus that would be a good fit for us, and even if Duke is in the College Cup, they won't be playing on Saturday and can attend. These two in front of us would already be there due to the games as well as our front office and coaching staff, plus it wouldn't conflict at all with Carm's wedding on New Year's Eve in Vancouver.

Becca: You've put some thought into this and seem to be offering a pretty good scenario for us to have all the people we would care about in one place at a reasonably-convenient time. If she can lock us down something at Barton for that date, we should go ahead and set it for then.

Ali: Sounds like you've got a good start at this point, a lot better than what I've heard is the case for the others.

EJ: Now it's your turn, Steph. Fair is fair.

Steph hemmed and hawed a bit because she and Ali hadn't talked at all about any of these things. Thankfully for her, Ali jumped in with her own feelings on the subject.

Ali: Despite us both being on the other side of 30, our relationship isn't as set as the two of you or Diana and Rhian, who have probably been married 10 years already without realizing it, or Morgan and Sammy Jo. We haven't talked about it yet and I'm not sure when it will happen. I think we're at a point where we're past the introductory parts and the to-and-fro of starting a relationship from scratch, like Liz and Aaron or Steph Ochs and Tyler or even Savannah and Sarah or Jen and Danielle, but not as far down the road as the other couples on the team.

Steph squeezed Ali's hand under the table, as if to say "thank you for getting me off the hook there".

Steph: I think we both have an idea that it will get to where you are, but don't know yet when.

EJ: Fair. I forget sometimes that, though we're 22, 23, we've been together three-to-four years already, and that the two of you have only been a couple say 3 1/2 months.

Becca got a text from Morgan Reid on her phone, telling her that she hadn't been offered by the Courage. She knew it was a bit of a long shot with Jaelene Hinkle embedded at left back and Schuyler taken at the end of the draft as the project center back for the club, who were still looking for someone to partner with Abby Erceg.

Becca: Morgan should be up here next Friday or Saturday if she can get a couple of the teams to offer her a chance at cracking their 20s.

Ali: I'll make sure to alert the bosses of that.

Diana and Rhian returned from Morgan and Sammy Jo's and said their hellos to Becca and EJ, then took Rhian's things to Diana's room and spent some time alone catching up. Once the foursome finished off the wine Becca and EJ brought, the two of them left to return to their place, allowing Ali and Steph to commiserate with "the cutest couple in CanWNT history".

**********

The first Monday of preseason is typically one of the busiest days of the league calendar, as transactions made between the draft and preseason are announced, as well as any player movement that has happened over the first few days of training.

As training wrapped up, the Hearts' coaching staff and three-headed player leadership committee (Ali, Steph Labbe, and Diana) sat down to discuss the roster and what they've seen so far in practice. Wendy is sitting in on the meeting, taking notes for future reference.

Erica: Are we satisfied with the 20 we have? Are there spots we should be thinking about fortifying before opening day?

Carm: The back line has been the team's weakness since the expansion draft. Getting Becca, Cari, and Cami on draft day helped a bit, but only Cari is a player that I think should be in the first XI on April 7th. We can stand to upgrade the other three spots if an opportunity arose to do so.

Kristin: The keeper situation is a point of surplus for us, but it's part of the bigger plan to have two starting-caliber net minders to work with NEXT March in preparation for Steph's going to France for the World Cup. I don't think we touch that, especially since their ladies are so integral to the future of the team.

Ali: Let me bring up a player that will be in the area next week. She was a teammate of Becca and EJ's at Duke, but went undrafted and is trying to land a spot at the end of a team's roster. Morgan Reid.

Erica: She went undrafted?! Well, I suppose that with all the focus on Imani Dorsey and Becca at the top end and EJ's rise up the projected board during the season, little credit was given to the defense in front of her.

Carm: She could definitely press Erin and Cami on the left to eventually start there. She'd have chemistry with Becca and EJ so her possibly playing centrally would be an option as well.

Wendy: I know I'm supposed to be quiet while you guys discuss the ins-and-outs of the roster, but I'd like to chime in with some additional information on her. She grew up in Raleigh, so Bill and I got to hear a lot about her through the grapevine. Like EJ, she played basketball as well as soccer, but was a point guard as opposed to EJ being a shooting guard. She was pre-med at Duke and recently wrote a wonderful piece for The Players' Tribune on how her off-field life became defined by some photos on her Instagram. They led to her being trolled at games and bullied a bit in the comments sections on her social media. She described how a flight over winter break showed her that she needed to stand up and state her own reality about the beauty of strength and muscles and that she's NOT a pin-up queen for men to ogle. You know, I wish I hadn't given BOTH fourth-rounders to Vancouver to move up to get Frannie. If we had had one of them, I would have taken her knowing the left back situation might be tenuous.

Ali: She told Becca that she was going to contact teams up this way today and tomorrow since she didn't get an offer from the Courage after trialing there at the end of last week. Might want to check your voicemail and email after we finish.

Steph: I don't know if any of you have caught it, but it looks like Mana is struggling. Doesn't seem to be particularly engaging with the rest of the team, isn't as peppy as I've known her to be when she played in Portland, and just projects a down-in-the-dumps response to those around her. I remember that, like myself, she left the league near the end of last season in order to find her way again. Maybe something is still wrong and she's not ready to be back here. Will you let me talk to her tomorrow during training and see if I can find out if there's something going on?

Erica: You're probably the only person on the team who can get into her head if that's where the issues are residing, because of your own struggles. If there is a problem, I'd like to know so we can act on it for her benefit as well as that of the team.

Carm: Erica, are you sort of sure that the first XI we've been working with so far will be who you start on Sunday?

Erica: I'm pretty sure. A number of them are no-brainers, like the three we have here plus Cari, Kristie, Steph McCaffrey. Who slots in alongside her up top and who fills out the back line are still up for debate.

Diana got a message from Rhian upon her arrival at the Spirit's training complex with some scuttlebutt happening there.

Diana: It looks like the league's machines are back up and running. Rhian said she saw Estelle Johnson at the Spirit's complex hugging a number of people on her way out the door following training. I'm guessing she's on the move.

Steph: Awwwww. She's such a solid professional and good person. With all the injuries our team took going into last season and during it, there is probably a surplus of bodies at right back at the moment. They got Larkin in the draft, Caprice Dydasco is back and healthy, and they still have Kleiner who plays outside.

Ali: I hope she's landing somewhere good for her. She deserves a chance to play for a decent team in 2018.

Erica: Back to business. Where should we focus if we're going to make changes?

Carm: Back line and maybe an outside midfielder, preferably one that can play both sides.

Diana: Think we need one more on the left than the right, since I, Jen, Mana, and even Morgan can play out there.

Ali: We need another center back, or at least the potential for one since Quinny and I are the only two that have any experience in the spot aside from Cari and Bianca.

Kristin: I know we run 8-6 in the center, but do we need to possibly grab a 10 as a late-game option if we're behind?

Erica: Morgan would be the default option from what we have, and Kristie HAS played it, but it's not her strong suit. Stephany would be the player that were we to start with one I would place there. We have choices and I think we can wait a bit before thinking about what to do in that case.

Steph: Defense, defense, defense. I and the other two keepers will only be able to do so much to keep us in games if the back four and Ali can't keep balls from bleeding through.

Wendy: I'm going to check my messages and then go to Brian's office to sign the papers for founding the foundation, plus work with Julie to get the bank account started and the first deposit made.

Erica: If you have anything concerning our potential trialist, let me know and I'll get back to her this afternoon.

Wendy: Will do.

=========================

FC Kansas City - Announced the retirement of goalkeeper Nicole Barnhart. 

Chicago Red Stars - Traded defender Samantha Johnson to Washington for defender Estelle Johnson; Traded goalkeeper Michele Dalton and defender Arin Gilliland to Kansas City for defender/midfielder Christina Gibbons and their natural second-round pick in the 2019 NWSL Draft.

Sky Blue FC - Acquired midfielder Tameka Butt on loan from Brisbane Roar of the Australian W-League.

Vancouver Legacy - Acquired midfielder Sophie Schmidt on loan from FFC Frankfurt.


	45. Hearts Are Broken

After training on Tuesday, Steph Labbe invited Mana to join her for lunch at sweetgreen, which was near her therapist's office on the campus of Thomas Jefferson University Hospital. While eating, the pair talked about their struggles from last year and how they're impacting them now.

Steph: You went to Sweden after cutting ties from the Thorns, right?

Mana: Yes. I needed to get out of that environment temporarily. I was in the midst of a long-distance breakup, was slowly attaching myself to one of my teammates in Portland, and wasn't playing much as we headed into the playoffs.

Steph: Hmmm....if I may ask, would that be why I didn't see much of your girlfriend with you on your Instagram but a lot of you and Mallory Weber together around the holidays?

Mana: Resourceful one, you are. Pretty much, yes. I stayed with Mallory for the last bit of the off-season in the Detroit area before coming down to Philly. To be honest, I'm not doing particularly well with the separation. Even though I know I have people here who if I asked them would be there for me, like Savannah and you and Kriegy, it's different not seeing her or talking to her on a daily basis.

Steph: I really feel you. My relationship with Georgia was always long-distance, with her in Vancouver training or around the world competing and me in Washington or Edmonton. The only times we could guarantee seeing each other was when I'd be at national team camp and she'd be home from the skicross circuit. That, combined with my being shuffled out of the starting job for the second straight season by Gabarra, led to a deep depression that caused me to take a medical leave of absence for the final few weeks of last season. The time off was a lifeline to get myself somewhat back to normal, but it wasn't until my birthday party in Las Vegas that I felt like the fog had cleared enough for me to consider getting back to training and thinking about a return in 2018.

Mana: I see. Fast-forward a few weeks and you're in Vancouver shutting out the US and having what looked like the time of your life in net.

Steph blushed at her teammate's recollection of the that special night in BC Place. "It was a pretty special time, that week or so before the game. I had been selected by the Hearts in the expansion draft and I had come to think about the possibility of a relationship like I had with my girlfriend before Georgia, where we played for the same team in Sweden and were both on the national team."

Mana: Would that be how things started with Ali?

Steph: Not EXACTLY!

Steph told Mana about the phone call she made to Carm after the game and Ali's response on the other end of the Skype call she and the assistant coach were on, then the things during orientation week that led to their coupling.

Mana: See, I WANT that. I'm not going to get that here, even if somehow I could convince Wendy to trade for Mallory. I know Erica might be interested since she played for her at Penn State, but do we have a place on the roster for her?

Steph: Go in and talk to the two of them. I brought up yesterday in our staff meeting that I didn't think you were doing particularly well in adjusting to Philly and that something was dragging you down. They're good women and have been around this game long enough to know that it's a grind and that your happiness gets put on the back burner a lot of the time to maintain your place in it.

Mana: I'll do it tomorrow after training. Meanwhile, I'm going to call Mallory tonight and fill her in on how I'm doing and what might be on the table in order to alleviate my struggles.

The duo left sweetgreen and hugged before they went their separate ways.

**********

Diana was out of the house doing some preliminary dress browsing with Kristie, Morgan, and Sammy Jo, leaving Steph and Ali alone for a couple of hours after dinner.

Ali: How was your session with your therapist?

Steph: It went well. We began dealing with my fears about commitment, namely whether I can trust another person enough to share everything with them, including the skeletons in the closet and the thoughts that dominate my mind from time to time.

Ali: I take it I came up somewhere in all that.

Steph: Yes, my dear. I know that I love you to the moon and back and that one day I want to make that lifelong commitment to you, so we're working on getting me to drop my guard a little at a time with her concerning my negative thinking based on the way the last two years went in Washington and trying NOT to think about it happening here once one of the younger keepers shows they can be trusted with the starting gig.

Ali stroked Steph's hair and face while speaking softly to her. "I love you, Stephanie. I get how going through 2016's theft if you will of your job hurt you and then how having it happen again last year forced you to leave for a time. I will stand by you no matter what, but I DO need to know if you're struggling. It's part of being a good partner and it will only draw us closer."

Steph looked up into Ali's eyes and for the first time since they had gotten together didn't feel the urge to look away. Ali felt the connection with Steph and leaned down to embrace her lips with her own.

Steph: I did find out what was up with Mana. She's in effect homesick for Mallory. Didn't realize how being apart from her would affect her after the long-distance breakup near the end of last season and her going to Sweden for a couple of months. I told her that I understood and could relate because of the situation with Georgia and how us joining forces brought that balance back to my life that was there before Rio.

Ali: Did you tell her to talk to Wendy and Erica about it?

Steph: I did. She said she'd do so after training tomorrow.

Ali: I'm feeling a little frisky, and I'd like nothing more than to take it out of you while we still have the house to ourselves. Game?

Steph: Of course, I'm game. You have no idea what your touch does to me and how I can't resist it.

Steph got up and turned off the main light in the living room, but left on one in the kitchen so that Diana wouldn't be returning to a dark house. After that, she joined Ali in their room to share herself physically with her partner and to delight in her reciprocation of that affection.

**********

Training on Wednesday morning started with two 5v3 rondos and Diana and Kristin working with the three goalkeepers. Following that, Steph Labbe and Diana joined the rest of the team to run through some 8v6 offense vs. defense scenarios. The starting front six (Steph McCaffrey, Savannah, Mana, Diana, Kristie, and Ali) had a fair level of success moving the ball against the dual d-mids of Morgan and Becca and the back line of Liz, Steph Ochs, Erin, and Cami, resulting in a LOT of work for Steph in net. A few minutes before they were to break ahead of a 10v10 scrimmage, Morgan intercepted a pass from Kristie that was meant for Frannie. She chose to dribble out of trouble and take on the center back pairing of Cari and Bianca. The Mexican international did a fine job of shepherding Morgan, then saw a slight opening and stuck her left foot in to tackle the ball away. The two players trapped the ball between their feet and, after Morgan was able to jar it loose and pass Bianca, she noticed her cleats had sunk into the turf a slight bit. Unable to bring it out the way it went in, she attempted to twist it out. After raising her heel to make for an easier extraction, she turned her leg and *POP*.

**********

Carm went upstairs to the team offices to call for an ambulance to come to the training complex. After completing her call, she stopped into Wendy's office to give her the news.

Carm: Wendy, Bianca went down during one of the drills. She said she heard a pop when she tried to pull her foot out of the turf.

Wendy: Great. The one position where we REALLY have no depth and we could potentially lose one of our opening-day starters for the season.

Carm: I ordered an ambulance which will take her to Jefferson University Hospitals. An MRI will be done to see what the damage is. From there, we can discuss what we'll do to fill the void. Brad thinks it's her left knee, but it could also be something in the foot based on where she grabbed.

Wendy: We have Morgan Reid coming in Monday and Tuesday on trial. If we have to put Bianca on the Season-Ending Injury list, she could fill the open roster spot. The bigger concern for you and Erica I'm sure is how to replace her in the back line on Sunday and going forward.

Carm: We'll talk about it after training and come up with some kind of plan for Sunday, then consider the long-term issue for who we can pair with Cari.

Carm headed back down to the field, where the paramedics had just taken Bianca out to the ambulance.

Carm: I filled Wendy in on what happened. Did Brad determine anything more conclusive after I left?

Erica: How Bianca described it, she twisted her leg to get the foot out and felt her knee explode because the studs wouldn't release.

Carm: At least one of the ligaments went, then, maybe more. How do we replace her in the XI for Sunday?

Erica: We can't get Ochs up to speed quick enough to try her alongside Cari in that match. I don't particularly doubt that they could do well as a duo given their playing together in Houston alongside one another in the back, but Sunday shouldn't be a crash course in it. I could see giving her some time back there later in the scrimmage to see how she does. As for starting, it has to be either Becca or Ali. If it's Kriegs, Morgan plays in front of her. If it's Becca, Ali stays at the 6.

Carm: Should we work those four as our CBs in the 9v9? Have Cari pair with both Becca and Ali during it and give Steph a full run at playing back there for future reference?

Erica: What else can we do? Let's go ahead and see what happens.

Carm broke up the players into the following two sides: Steph Labbe; Liz, Becca, Cari, Cami; Diana; Jen, Kristie; Steph McCaffrey/EJ; Mana, Steph Ochs, Ali, Erin; Morgan; Savannah, Stephany; Frannie. The first team began gelling fairly well. The back line stayed solid and Jen and Kristie were able to pressure Mana and Erin, leaving Diana to cheat up behind McCaffrey and then Becca to slide up the field as well. After 30 minutes, Ali and Becca switched sides and Sammy Jo came in for Steph Labbe, moving EJ to the other team. The second half saw little difference in the first team's defensive posture, but the second team lacked cohesion through the middle, resulting in greater offensive output from the starters' front four.

At the conclusion of the scrimmage, Erica called everyone in and informed them that, due to the friendly against Sky Blue on Sunday, there would be no training tomorrow but that they would be getting together on Saturday to do a walk-through. As the players broke up and headed to the locker room, Mana approached Erica and asked if she could speak with her. The two of them went up to her office.

Erica: What's on your mind, Mana?

Mana: I'm not doing well mentally right now. Part of me thinks I rushed coming back to play when I wasn't yet 100 percent healed from the issues that caused me to leave the Thorns toward the end of last season. Another part of me misses my person and the stability I had with her during my break from the game.

Erica: I'm sorry to hear that. Did Gavin know about all of this?

Mana: Some. He knew that my girlfriend and I broke up around August, but I didn't tell him that I was starting to date someone on the Thorns before I left.

Erica: Thus why we didn't know about that when we made the trade for you. If you're comfortable, can you disclose which player it is?

Mana: Mallory Weber. I know she played for you at Penn State, but I didn't feel as though I could ask you to work on getting her since you had a full roster.

Erica: Do you want to go back to Portland?

Mana: In all seriousness, yes.

Erica: I'll talk to Wendy about it and see what we can do. Sit tight.

Erica walked over to Wendy's office and asked her to come back to hers. Wendy took a seat and Erica filled her in on what Mana told her.

Wendy: I wish we had known all of this at the Draft because we would have either requested another player or tried to create a package to bring both of you to Philly. It may take a little bit of time to get a deal done to send you back to Portland, because we also have that center back need with Bianca possibly out for the season. You can't officially re-join the Thorns until the trade is finalized, but if you want to head out there ahead of that, feel free to do so.

Mana: Thank you, Wendy. I'm sorry that things aren't going to work out for me here, but the Hearts have been nothing but welcoming to me and shown me that they truly embrace the idea of loving out loud.

Wendy: We're sorry that things have been so rough on you the past several months. Re-locating when you don't feel grounded in your own self, I can't imagine the difficulty of that. Steph told me on Monday that she didn't think you were adjusting very well to being here and that something seemed to be wrong, so it isn't particularly a surprise that you came to us about this.

Mana: She and I talked over lunch yesterday and she encouraged me to bring my struggle to the two of you in the hopes of coming up with a solution. She and Ali are truly awesome as the team's big sisters. The tone they set in the locker room and with the team creates a sense of trust that the players seem to have with one another.

Wendy: The two of them are very special individuals and I am so thankful that Washington and Orlando were dumb enough to leave them exposed for the expansion draft.

Mana: Can you work on getting me a flight to Portland for tomorrow late morning?

The general manager pulled up her Expedia app and found one to Portland that would leave at 10:20am with a layover in Phoenix. After confirming with Mana that she wanted that flight, Wendy booked it for her. With all business handled, Mana got up and hugged both Wendy and Erica, thanking them again for the opportunity in Philly and for understanding her desire to return to Portland. She then left the complex and went home to begin packing for tomorrow's departure.


	46. Risk And Reward

An MRI confirmed the trainer's preliminary diagnosis of Bianca's injury. She had torn the anterior cruciate and medial collateral ligaments and meniscus in her left knee, with surgery to be scheduled as soon as possible. Wendy immediately placed her on the Season-Ending Injury List. As there was no training scheduled for Thursday, the Hearts' brain trust gathered to discuss filling the two voids on the roster.

Wendy: Bianca's out for the season and Mana's on her way back to Portland as we speak. How do we replace them for the season?

Erica: As Mana will be returning to the Thorns by some means, we should start by scanning their roster to see if they have anyone that we might want and can get straight-up or with a pick added for her.

Kristin pulled up the Thorns' roster on her laptop and projected the page onto one of the walls of the conference room. The other three read through the names and pondered combinations of players to involve in a deal.

Wendy: The easiest path forward is trading Mana and a pick for Emily Menges and signing someone to replace Bianca, either from trial or on a free.

Erica: The moves made by Chicago this off-season and reports out of camp from the first few days of practice indicate that they have a surplus of center backs and now have two players on the roster capable of slotting inside if need be. My suggestion is that we send Mana to Portland and have them send on someone to the Red Stars, from whom we'd receive Katie Naughton.

Carm: Smart move there given that she played with Cari and Morgan at Notre Dame. That's still relatively clear-cut. You all know that I'm a bit of a gambler. Hear me out on this thought. We're sending Mana back to the Thorns and we'll be without Bianca for the season now. She is going to be in a race to get back from the injury in time for World Cup qualifying and I'm sure the Mexican National Team doctors would like to keep a closer eye on her than they can with her here. Also, there is really nothing tying her or Stephany to the Philadelphia community. Therefore, I can see Bianca wanting to do her rehab back in San Francisco and Stephany wanting to follow her. We package Mana, Bianca, and Stephany in order to secure one of the bigger names on that club plus a pick or two and then turn that player into the center back we need.

Wendy: Who are you thinking?

Carm: Heath, Horan, Long, Sonnett, Klingenberg, that level of player.

Wendy: If it's Sonnett, we just keep her, but it'd be quite disingenuous for us to ask for her and not Horan as well. As for the other three, where could you see us trading them to and for whom?

Carm: Orlando for Kennedy, Boston for Oyster or King and picks, North Carolina for Erceg, Washington for Zadorsky, KC for Averbuch and picks.

Kristin: Since you put the idea out there of going for Horan and Sonnett, do you have a ball park figure of how much we'd have to give up for that?

Wendy: I'm thinking in addition to the three we'd need to give up for Sonnett plus a pick in return, we'd have to be the one adding in a pick, perhaps next year's first-rounder, and another player. With Mayor going, we might also have to give them the international roster spot.

Erica: So Shim, Sierra, Mayor, a fourth player, 2019's first-rounder, and an international roster spot for the pair?

Kristin: Is that too much for two players, no matter how accomplished they are?

Wendy: I wouldn't say so. We'd have two roster spots that we could fill on the open market.

Carm: I heard that Kirsty Yallop, former New Zealand international, is in Jersey with Tameka Butt, who is on loan at Sky Blue, and out-of-contract. Might we be able to sign her to a short-term deal to get past the first half of the season at least?

Wendy: That's a possibility.

Erica: From what it sounds like, we have five options on the table: Shim for Menges; a three-way that gets us Naughton; Shim, Sierra, and Mayor for a big name and pick, then deal on the player for a center back of note; a large package that gets us Sonnett and Horan in return; and Shim for picks and we sign Yallop to fill her spot.

Wendy: On that big package, who should we plan to add in as the fourth player?

Erica: Given that we've got Morgan Reid coming in on trial, if we sign her, that gives us three left backs, including one that can play both right and left. Erin would be expendable, but I don't think she would necessarily want to go to Portland. Maybe deal her back to Sky Blue, then package who we get with the other three?

Wendy: Fairly good idea. Any suggestions?

Kristin: Kayla Mills or Dominique Richardson would be the best player-for-player swap for Erin. Both are from California, so going out west might be acceptable to them.

Carm: Erica, if we happen to pull off the BIG deal, where would you play Lindsey?

Erica: The 8. We'd move Diana out right. Lindsey could also play up top with McCaffrey if we want to take a more bullish approach in a match. I say we get through the Sky Blue match as we are currently, evaluate the back line's performance, and re-visit this on Monday after training.

Wendy: Everyone OK with that?

Carm: I suppose. Lots of options and we don't need to be in a hurry to pull the trigger on any one of them.

Wendy gave everyone the rest of the day and demanded they go enjoy themselves.

***********

Bianca met with Wendy during Friday's training session to give her an update on the timeline concerning her surgery and how her national team doctors want to deal with it.

Bianca: Yesterday, after our national team doctors viewed copies of the MRI, they suggested that I come to Mexico City to have my knee operated on and then recuperate at home so they can best monitor my rehab. The hope is, once they get in there, the damage will not be as severe as imagined and that I will be able to make it back to about 85% or so by the end of October to play in the Gold Cup.

Wendy: I wish you'd consider staying in Philadelphia with Stephany and being part of the team as you go through the rehab process.

Bianca: Our national federation is already less-than-happy about us playing in NWSL because of the April-to-October schedule which won't allow us to participate in residency with the team over the summer, Add in the opinions from back home about our relationship and we're sort of stuck with the decision of whether to play nice with them or forego playing for El Tri Feminil. It's probably for the best in our situation that we at least attempt to be amenable to their requests.

Wendy pondered how to deal with what she was presented. The scenario of sending Bianca and Stephany with Mana to the Thorns was laid out yesterday, but she had yet to even start discussions with Gavin Wilkinson, the Thorns' GM, about moving Mana. Realizing that her injured player was looking for some response, she regained her senses.

Wendy: As you know, Mana Shim has left the club and will eventually be joining Portland. Now, I can try to include the two of you with her, but it may be a few days before their GM and I are able to talk and work out a deal. In the meantime, I'd like to have the two of you stay through the weekend and for Stephany to play in the friendly against Sky Blue on Sunday.

Bianca: I think that's fair. Thank you for understanding our position. We love it here, but there's not much we can do if we want to be part of the World Cup team next year should Mexico qualify.

After training, Stephany came upstairs to retrieve Bianca and confirmed her thoughts with Wendy about the future. Wendy re-iterated her position to Stephany, which was agreed to.

**********

Sarah Troccoli's flight from Gainesville got into Charlotte about 1:30pm. She went down to the gate where her flight to Philadelphia would be leaving and then searched for some food. Upon returning to the gate, she threw her earbuds in and listened to her Savannah playlist, a set of songs that held special meaning for the two of them. Around 2:15, Morgan Reid came to the gate after arriving from Raleigh and sat down across from Sarah. The pair of them looked at one another, knowing that there was something familiar about the other person but unable to place it. Sarah took out her earbuds and made the initial inquiry.

Sarah: I believe I know you from somewhere, but can't quite place it. Soccer, maybe?

Morgan: Probably. I played at Duke. You look familiar as well.

Sarah: I play at Florida. Can graduate in May, but still have a year of eligibility left since I started school a semester early and had advanced credits as well. Sarah Troccoli.

Morgan: Morgan Reid. Shouldn't you be back in Gainesville for spring practice?

Sarah: I've decided to go ahead and graduate so I can move up to Philadelphia to be with my girlfriend and hopefully latch onto a UWS or WPSL team in the area for this season. It's spring break at school and so I'm surprising Savannah with a visit. Why are you going to Philly?

Morgan: I have a two-day trial with the Hearts. A couple of my Duke teammates were drafted by them and apparently got the word to their front office that I was looking for a team. My trial with the Courage came up empty last week.

Sarah: Becca and EJ are a delight. We've gotten to be fairly good friends. I'm draft-eligible next January, so that's why I need to find a non-NWSL team for this season.

Morgan: So you're the Sarah they mentioned before coming up to Philly for the draft a couple of months ago.

Sarah: I'm guessing so. The four of us spent New Year's Eve together in Atlanta with Kelley O'Hara and Morgan Brian, and Emily Sonnett and Lindsey Horan.

Morgan: I can't believe you introduced yourself to Kelly and Kathy by telling them you scored on EJ in the NCAA tournament a couple of years ago.

Sarah: No one was doing much of that this past season and it still ranks as one of my favorite goals scored in college, even though I was a wee freshman at the time.

Morgan: There's nothing wee about you. You stand, what, 6 feet maybe?

Sarah: Not quite. 5'11". That piece on The Players' Tribune about being more than just your outward appearance, you wrote that, right?

Morgan: Yes I did. It was freeing to let out the frustration I felt over being ogled and hit upon. I'm a little self-conscious, which means that guys tend to make me nervous when they come up to me. The trolling I started to get at games made parts of last season torturous.

Sarah: I'm glad people are willing to call out the supposedly unintentional discomfort that men give to women in their attempt to "be nice".

Morgan: Can I see your ring? It looks pretty similar to the one Becca gave EJ.

Sarah showed her promise ring to Morgan. "It is sort of the same, just a couple of different features. Not sure if Becca and Savannah compared notes or it was serendipitous. Did you see their thank-you speeches from the draft? It was so cute how the two of them made special reference to each other. The proposal was really funny thanks to the team captains, but totally heartfelt."

Morgan: You were at the draft?

Sarah: Yeah. Savannah asked me to come up for it because the Hearts were doing some team activities later in the week. I kept Becca and EJ company in the green room so they wouldn't be freaking out waiting for their names to be called.

Morgan: I guess we need to get better acquainted if you're that tight with the team and my buddies.

The boarding agent called for American Airlines 2021 to begin boarding and the two soccer players got in line to make their way out to the plane.

**********

Becca and EJ were waiting at baggage claim for Morgan to come down and meet them. On the flight from Charlotte, she and Sarah concocted a little prank they wanted to play on the two of them. Morgan came down the escalator out of B-Concourse and was greeted by her two friends. While she had them occupied, Sarah came down the C-Concourse escalator and "accidentally" grabbed Morgan's bag from the conveyor belt. As she headed to the door to walk over to the SEPTA station so she could take a train into downtown Philly, Morgan went to catch her.

Morgan: Excuse me? I believe you have my bag.

Sarah: I'm so sorry. I must have just grabbed the first bag that I thought looked like mine.

Becca and EJ walked over to where Morgan was and were dumbfounded to see who the "accidental tourist" was.

Becca: SARAH!!!! What are you doing here?!

The Canadian hugged the taller woman, then EJ did the same.

Sarah: It's spring break at Florida and I decided to surprise Savannah with a visit.

EJ: They giving you a break from spring practice, then?

Sarah: I'll explain everything on the way into the city.

Becca: Morgan, did you know she was coming?

Morgan: No. We ran into one another at the gate in Charlotte while waiting for our flight here and got to talking about the two of you.

The four of them went to the parking garage and then left the airport. Their first stop was the Goalie Pad (nickname for the house inhabited by Becca, EJ, Morgan Andrews, and Sammy Jo) so Morgan could drop off her luggage and change before they went to Savannah and Frannie's. Mo and Sammy Jo were on a couples' date in New Jersey with Steph and Ali, Jen and Danielle, Diana and Rhian, Sam Kerr and Nikki Stanton, and Tameka Butt and Kirsty Yallop, thus the house was empty when they arrived. After about 20 minutes, they left and walked the handful of blocks over to the Jordan/Crouse residence. Upon getting there, Becca told Sarah to duck down and hide behind her, EJ, and Morgan. She then rang the doorbell.

Savannah: Hi guys! Come on in!

EJ: We've got a little surprise for you, Savs. On our way home from the airport, we saw this cute little doggy that we thought you'd love to have.

Sarah took that as her cue to poke her head between EJ and Morgan.

Savannah: SARAH! What?! Why?! Oh my!

Sarah got up and took Savannah in her arms, then leaned down and kissed her.

Sarah: It's spring break at school, so I came up to see you for the week.

Savannah: What about soccer?

Sarah: We'll talk about that later.

The four of them were allowed to pass by Savannah. Becca introduced Morgan to Savannah and Frannie. Savannah caught Sarah up on the team drama from the past week or so, including the need for them to find another housemate now that Mana has left for Portland. Frannie went into the kitchen and pulled the lasagna and garlic bread from the oven and placed them on the kitchen island so everyone could serve themselves. The six young guns got to know one another over food and a couple of games of euchre before the Duke grads left.

**********

Savannah: What do you mean you're giving up your senior season?!

Sarah: They did an academic audit on my transcript and found that I could technically have graduated in December. I'm going to graduate in May, then would like to move up here and play for one of the local teams this summer. Perhaps play in the W-League leading up to entering NWSL next year.

Savannah: And work?

Sarah: Same as when I stayed in Gainesville over the summer. Get what I can to get by.

Savannah: Did you bring any of your equipment with you?

Sarah: No, I didn't. Why?

Savannah: We're down a couple of players right now and probably could use some extra bodies in practice this week while Wendy and Erica work on filling the open spots. Seems as though they're pretty set on adding Morgan if she shows well Monday and Tuesday. Come to training with me tomorrow and talk to the bosses about helping out while you're here.

Sarah reclined her head against her pillow and wrapped her arms around Savannah. "You said that we'd wait for the next step until we knew where I would end up next year. With that changing, should we talk about it before I go back to school next Sunday?"

Savannah: At some point, yes. For now, I just want to rest in your arms and reconnect with you.

Sarah reached up to turn out the light and Savannah nestled back into Sarah's embrace, with the pair drifting off to sleep.

=====================

Sky Blue FC - Traded forward Leah Galton to Kansas City for defender Brittany Taylor.

Washington Spirit - Traded defender Caprice Dydasco and forward Cali Farquharson to Chicago for forward Sydney Squires, defender Karli Cirovski, and a second-round pick in the 2019 NWSL Draft.


	47. Preparation and Execution

A rare Saturday practice for the Hearts attracted a sizable crowd at the training complex. Besides Morgan and Sarah Troccoli coming by to meet the bosses, Tyler and Aaron showed up to get a glimpse of their girlfriends working. Brian O'Hara had Sarah and Connor with him while Julie was upstairs talking with Lauren about a publicity campaign introducing the foundation's plans for the 2018 season.

Erica and Carm called the players in and began their walk-through for tomorrow's friendly against Sky Blue. The starting XI seemed to be set, with Steph Labbe in goal, a back line of Liz Eddy, Ali Krieger, Cari Roccaro, and Cami Levin, Morgan Andrews at d-mid, Jen Hoy, Diana Matheson, and Kristie Mewis in front of her, and a forward pairing of Steph McCaffrey and Savannah Jordan. While the players went through game scenarios and various match-up issues, the spectators talked.

Brian (to Aaron): Do you have your season tickets yet?

Aaron: Yes. Tyler and I got them together so we'd be able to cheer on Steph and Liz in tandem.

Brian: You know we as a firm have a set of four, right?

Aaron: I wasn't aware of that.

Brian: I bought them right after they were released, before Wendy gave us the lifetime passes after the draft.

Tyler: Good seats?

Brian: I think they're three rows up from the Hearts' bench area. So close, you could probably pass notes to them from the stands.

Aaron: And they're going to go unused since you have the golden tickets, right?

Brian: Pretty much. If you want them and will donate your pair to the Hearts Foundation, you two can have them. It also will allow a couple of the other significant others to sit with you and the chance to develop a small cheering section for the players.

Aaron: Tyler, what do you say?

Tyler: I say thank you, Brian.

Brian: You two are most welcome. After all the work you put into getting us that verdict that allowed the Foundation to be created, it's the least I can do.

Sarah Troccoli overheard the conversation and inquired about it.

Sarah T.: I need to think about getting some if I'm going to be up here this summer.

Tyler: You're with one of the players, right? I saw you around a bit during Convention.

Sarah T.: Yeah. I'm Savannah's girlfriend. Sarah Troccoli.

Tyler: Tyler Wise, and this is Aaron Donahue. We're the attachments for Steph Ochs and Liz Eddy.

Sarah shook hands with the two men.

Aaron: Aren't you a soccer player as well?

Sarah T.: Am, was, I don't know right now. I'm graduating early at Florida and have chosen not to play my final season there. I won't be able to enter NWSL until 2019 because that is when my class becomes eligible and I'm not sure where the nearest UWS or WPSL team is to here. So I might become a fixture at Hearts games if I'm not playing somewhere.

Brian: Does Wendy know that you're graduating early?

Sarah T.: I plan to talk to her after practice about helping out this week since the team seems to be a little short on numbers.

Tyler (to Morgan): I don't recognize you. Are you with one of the players on the Hearts?

Morgan: Well, I played with Becca and EJ at Duke and I've got a tryout with the team Monday and Tuesday. 

Aaron: Welcome to Philadelphia....

Morgan: Morgan. Morgan Reid.

Tyler: Oooooh. I read the piece you wrote a few weeks ago about dealing with trolls at Duke and in public who seemed mixed-up about your duty to them and to yourself.

Morgan: It was freeing to tell MY side of the story and rebut what was being played out on the Internet and in the stands over my appearance. It also gave me a chance to expose why I REALLY went to Duke, which was for the pre-med program. Besides dating Steph and Liz, what do the two of you do?

Tyler: I'm a sports psychologist who specializes in off-field issues that affect players on the field, like the bodyshaming you experienced at Duke, how the athletic bubble is detrimental to women, and how distractions at home can derail girls from using sports and academics to create a better life for themselves.

Aaron: I just got hired as a legal assistant for the gentleman at the far end, Brian O'Hara. Before that, I was a clerk at Penn's law library.

Morgan: Nice to meet the two of you. You both seem grounded, if that makes any sense. How did you meet your girlfriends? 

Aaron: I got to talking to Liz at Hearts United, a fundraiser put on by the club for the Athlete Ally chapters at Penn and Temple. I gave her my email address, she wrote me, we started communicating, and went out for the first time when the team was here for the USC Convention and NWSL Draft.

Tyler: I met Steph for the first time at Hearts United. About a month later, I was in San Diego visiting my sister and her family over the holidays. I was walking around their neighborhood one day and she literally ran into me while out on an afternoon run. We talked for a few minutes about my work and I gave her my business card. We went out once there before I returned to Philly, then again when she was here for the draft.

Morgan: If I get signed by Philly, I hope there's someone like the two of you around here for myself. Dating jocks can be OK, but I just don't feel most of them can keep up mentally with me or understand the negative thoughts I have about how I look.

Aaron: We'll keep our eyes open and once again, welcome to Philly.

Practice broke up and the players came over to the makeshift bleachers to converse with those who came to watch.

Steph Ochs: Aaron, you been keeping Tyler out of trouble?

Aaron: Actually, we were having a good conversation with a couple of potential teammates of yours.

Steph introduced herself to Morgan and waved at Sarah. "Both of you on trial this week?"

Sarah T.: Just Morgan is. I'm up here on spring break. Speaking of which, I need to track down Wendy to see if I can train with you guys next week. I'll be back.

Becca (to Morgan): What do you think about how we play?

Morgan: It doesn't look much different than how Robbie ran things. You just have tons more talent here than we could have dreamed of having in Durham.

EJ: This was a pretty sweet landing spot for the two of us. First, being wanted by the organization, and then having two mentors like Ali and Steph who will break us in gently to the demands of the professional game.

Ali (to Sarah O'Hara): So glad to see you, Connor, and Brian today. As you can see, we're developing a little bit of a following.

Sarah O.: Can you sign my new Hearts jersey, Ali?

Ali grabbed the Sharpie, then asked Sarah to turn around so she could place her autograph on the first 1 of the 11 on her back. She then handed the marker to Steph Labbe who signed the other one.

Morgan followed Becca and EJ to the other side of the field where she made contact with Erica and Carm. Sarah then joined them after coming down from Wendy's office, telling them that she was available to train with the team this upcoming week if they needed an extra body. She also informed them of her decision to forego her senior season and her planning to be in Philly for the summer.

Before everyone left, Ali invited the rest of the team to her, Steph, and Diana's place tonight for dinner and team bonding. Once they left the complex, the three of them went grocery shopping for the gathering.

**********

The Philadelphia Hearts made the 75 minute bus trip to Piscataway, New Jersey to face Sky Blue FC in its first-ever match as a team. Erica and Wendy sat at the front right of the coach, with Ali and Steph seated behind them and Carm and Kristin across the aisle. A group of fans followed the team to Yurcak Field, with Tyler and Aaron in one car and Sarah, Morgan Reid, Bianca, and Rhian in another.

Once the Hearts arrived, they took to the field and began warming up. Erica and Christie Pearce, Sky Blue's new head coach, chatted for a few minutes about the first several days of preseason training and the holes both teams had in their prospective 20-player rosters. Wendy took some time before the start of the friendly to speak with Sky Blue GM Tony Novo about a possible deal involving the two clubs.

Wendy: We're in the market for a center back since Bianca Sierra is out for the season with two torn ligaments in her left knee. I know you're short in that department as well, but we have some options batted about to get one. What I'm looking for is another player to add to a possible deal because our best option on top of the players that will be put up would rather return to you guys than be dealt elsewhere, I'm guessing.

Tony Novo: Erin comes back here, then? Who would you want in return?

Wendy: If we kept the player, I'd want Maya Hayes, but since we're going to move the player on, I'm thinking Kayla Mills or Dominique Richardson makes more sense since it would be a west-coast team that we probably make the deal with.

Tony: Erin for Kayla.....I think that could work. We got Brittany Taylor from KC a couple of days ago, so that locks up the right back slot. Keep me posted in case the team you deal with wants someone different, but consider your offer accepted.

Having resolved that piece, Wendy went into the stands and joined the travelers from Philly to watch the match. She asked Sarah about her potential availability after finishing at Florida, to which the midfielder said that graduation would be the weekend of May 5-6 and thus she would be moving up to Philly at some point in that upcoming week. Wendy banked away the knowledge and made a note to ask Gavin tomorrow about discovery of college players that didn't pass though the NWSL draft.

Erica sent out the following XI for the first 30-minute period: Steph Labbe; Liz Eddy, Ali Krieger, Cari Roccaro, Cami Levin; Morgan Andrews; Jen Hoy, Diana Matheson, Kristie Mewis; Steph McCaffrey, Savannah Jordan. The Hearts' opening foray at the Sky Blue defense caught Erica Skroski slightly flat-footed, allowing Savannah to get off a shot that Kailen Sheridan palmed wide of her left goalpost. Sky Blue's midfield of Tameka Butt, Sarah Killion, Danielle Colaprico, and Raquel Rodriguez tried to unbalance Philly's foursome of Diana, Morgan, Jen, and Kristie, but were not overly successful as Diana played a little deeper due to Morgan being behind her. Near the end of the period, the Hearts found an opening when Kristie cut in on Maya Hayes and directed a left-footed cross into Steph McCaffrey's path. The former Breaker and Red Star made no mistake on her attempt and, with Sheridan leaning to her left, sent her shot in the opposite direction.

The second 30 minutes would see the following players on the pitch: Sammy Jo Prudhomme; Steph Ochs, Becca Quinn, Cari Roccaro, Erin Simon; Ali Krieger; Diana Matheson, Morgan Andrews, Stephany Mayor; Frannie Crouse, Steph McCaffrey. With five new field players and only Cari retaining her same spot from the first period, there were times when players were left uncovered or switches weren't made. Sky Blue took advantage of one to level the score in the 43rd minute. Rodriguez soared past Diana on the left flank and Steph Ochs tucked inside instead of stepping forward to challenge the Costa Rican international, allowing her to get to the end line before sending a cross into the box that connected with Sam Kerr's head and was sent upper 90 outside the reach of Sammy Jo.

EJ Proctor got the final 30 minutes in goal, with a back line of Liz Eddy, Steph Ochs, Erin Simon, and Cami Levin. The midfield consisted of Jen Hoy, Becca Quinn, Stephany Mayor, and Kristie Mewis. Savannah Jordan and Frannie Crouse took up the forward positions. A never-been-tried center back pairing managed to handle their own behind the expert play of Becca at defensive midfield. Midway through the last period, Becca launched a 50-yard pass that met Kristie in stride. She led Frannie into the box with a pass, who attempted to shuffle the ball onto Savannah but struck it too hard. Jen was crashing the box from the outside right and struck the ball with pace through the center back tandem of Skroski and Dominique Richardson before it beat a somewhat-screened Sheridan to her right side. With time running out, Sky Blue added draft pick Kimberly Keever and Butt to the front line alongside Kerr. A turnover by Keever in front of Quinn was quickly moved the other direction through some precise passing involving her, Mayor, and Jordan, who sent the ball forward for Crouse to tap home an insurance tally. However, the ball got tangled in her feet and Sheridan was able to smother her eventual shot.

Following the Hearts' 2-1 win over their nearest rival, a number of the players commiserated. Jen and Danielle were chummy and close, as were Erin and Erica Skroski. Steph Labbe and Kailen ribbed on one another while Becca, Diana, Rhian, and Carm watched and laughed. Erica Dambach and Christie wrapped up their conversation with well-wishes. Frannie, Maya, and Racquel talked for a bit. Liz, Dominique, Kayla, Morgan Andrews, and Sammy Jo caught up on life away from USC.

The bus ride back to Philadelphia was lively, with a party-like atmosphere coming from the music being played by Savannah. Steph and Ali went to the back of the bus and curled up together, getting some awwws from their teammates. Kristie knew the photo opp was too good to pass up and snapped one of them, then posted to Instagram with the caption: "60 minutes of game play and they're beat tired. Wonder if they slept at all last night. #inquiringminds #twoheartsonelove". Steph McCaffrey thwaped her fiancee on the arm after reading what she wrote and wondered if Ali or someone else would get her back for that little insinuation. Diana and Carm chatted about wedding stuff a little bit and she asked her for suggestions on staging a three-couple wedding in terms of attendants and the like.

Carm: Your best bet would be picking Sarah and Kathryn and being done with it. No one will begrudge you choosing them. After all, one is Rhian's twin and the other is your sister. Start adding too many others and it could get messy if the other two couples are looking for normal-sized wedding parties.

Diana: I think I agree with you. We'll both be close to 35 by that point, and older persons' weddings tend to have very few people standing up. You and Emily planning to add any to the four you named on New Year's Eve?

Carm: I'm not thinking so. We have the four people that are ultimately the closest, most important ones to have. Ali and Steph are my best friends EVER, Erin and I go back to U19 National Team and Penn State, and Melissa is my off-season bestie to travel with. Emily loves both Erin and Tanc, and Steph is the tag-along little sister to some of our escapades.

Diana: Makes sense. Now, when are Steph and Ali going to make that jump?

Carm: You know they should, I know they should, but we both know Steph can be a bit of an over-thinker when it comes to commitment.

Diana: That's pretty true.

As the bus pulled into the training complex, the players stood and pulled their backpacks and other carry-ons from under the seats and the overhead compartment. After disembarking, everyone went into the complex to drop off their gear before heading home.


	48. Shake It Up

Monday morning at the Hearts' training complex began with a review of yesterday's friendly against Sky Blue. Erica, Carm, and Kristin were at the front of the meeting room breaking down the good and bad from the match.

Erica: First, I want to say well-done to all of you on winning our first game together as a team. When we had our current first XI on the field, we kept control of the game. Having to pull Ali into the back line due to Bianca's injury isn't how I want us to operate going forward, which means that Wendy is on the lookout for a center back who hopefully will be here in time for the Duke match on the 24th. Now then, as we started to move players around and add in the reserves, the game got a little wonky. Communication is going to be key since small mistakes turn into big ones when players don't know where their marks are or get caught out-of-position. Things were better in the third period with the younger players on the field and we were able to capitalize on Becca's passing and vision from the 6 to free up Stephany and force Colaprico to man-mark her, leading to the winning goal.

Carm: Defensively, we still have a ways to go to become the kind of team that North Carolina and Portland were last year. That said, we have a number of parts that I think can meet the challenge. Over the next couple of weeks, until we get that center back in here, I plan to use my time with the defense to test out possibilities in case the search runs longer than we'd like and we have to enter the season with the players we currently have. With that in mind, I would like to introduce to everyone Morgan Reid. She will be on trial with us today and tomorrow and if we like what we see, she will take Bianca's place on the roster. She played at Duke with EJ and Becca and I hope can be the center-back-in-waiting that we want to have here so that we can keep our central midfielders where they currently are.

Morgan stood and waved briefly before sitting back down.

Kristin: I know that my focus here is on the three goalkeepers. After all, that's why you have a goalkeeper coach. However, goalkeeping is not something that should be divorced from the rest of the defensive structure. That's one reason we sought out players at the position who were comfortable with the ball at their feet and why I critique the defensive structure in front of Steph, Sammy Jo, and EJ. Expansion teams are NOTORIOUS for expecting their goalkeepers to do too much on their own to keep them in games. We're skilled enough and have enough experience on this roster for that to not be the case. You cannot expect any of the three to be Superwoman for all 20 games on the schedule. They can steal us a few points along the way with heroics, but you'll also be expected to do your part in keeping wins from becoming draws or draws turning into losses. When we get down to the field, I'm going to have the three of them work with Carm and the rest of the defensive players so that you're familiar with them, their communication, their positional tendencies, and they in turn become comfortable with the natural gaps which will exist in the back line and between it and the 6.

Erica: Before we begin training, I want to say something important. As you see, there are a few faces missing from the picture this morning. Mana, Bianca, and Stephany are no longer with the Hearts, at their request, for different reasons. There will be new players coming in and I expect you to make them as welcome to the squad as we did all of you. We'll start training in 20 minutes, so head down and loosen up.

**********

With the team on the field in training, Wendy started her search for replacements for the three departed players.

Wendy: Gavin, it's Wendy Gebauer.

Gavin Wilkinson (Portland Thorns GM): Wendy! Congrats on yesterday's result. How did you keep Sam Kerr under control with the player rotation Erica employed?

Wendy: We didn't COMPLETELY keep her under control, as she was able to score on Prudhomme in the second period following a lapse of defensive positioning on our right side. Anyways, I'm calling because I am looking to stabilize that part of our team. You saw that we placed Bianca Sierra on the Season-Ending Injury list due to tearing her ACL and MCL in training last week, right?

Gavin: Wasn't aware of that. So you're in the market for a center back, then. What are you looking to give up for one?

Wendy: First things first. Mana came to me on Wednesday and said that she really wanted to return to the Thorns due to her mental health and the relationship she and Mallory Weber developed over the off-season. That's where I would start from in terms of the offer. Bianca and Stephany also asked to be sent west so that they could stay together and Bianca's rehab could be better-monitored by the Mexican National Team doctors.

Gavin: So Mana, Bianca, and Stephany are on the table. For those three, I'd be willing to send you any player on the roster plus picks.

Wendy: Anyone?! Does that include Sonnett, Klingenberg, Heath, and Horan?

Gavin: Anyone, and you know what you're asking, right? If I sent you one of them solo, I'd have a riot in this town AND in the locker room.

Wendy: OK, so let's talk turkey. What would it take to get two of them?

Gavin: Another player and next year's first-rounder.

Wendy: And that would be for either pair, right?

Gavin: Right.

Wendy: I have a deal in principle with Sky Blue to get Kayla Mills from them for Erin Simon. Would you take her as the additional player?

Gavin: I think we'd have use for her. Reynolds is starting to age and I think Mark would rather have Celeste in midfield instead of in the back. Any chance you'd throw in an international roster spot so we're not using one of ours on Stephany?

Wendy: That's fair, but we'd need something in return. "Future considerations", which could be a pick or another player. Do we have a deal in general?

Gavin: I'd say so. You ready to go now with it?

Wendy: I need to wait until after training tomorrow. We have a player on trial here today and tomorrow that, were we to sign her, would make going for another left back not make sense. Also would want to talk it over with Erica as to which pair she would rather have, since we could use a midfielder who plays both sides of the field.

Gavin: Sounds good. Anything else?

Wendy: Since I have you on the phone, we have a potential dilemma involving a player we want to sign. She started college in Spring 2015 and had planned to graduate after the 2018 NCAA season, thus entering the 2019 NWSL draft. After an academic audit, she found out that she can graduate in May and decided to give up that last year of eligibility to turn pro. Since she wasn't eligible for the 2018 draft, she didn't apply for it. Does she have to sit out the 2018 season and come through the 2019 draft or is she discovery-eligible and we could sign her once she graduates?

Gavin: I honestly don't know. When Dagny skipped the draft to play in Europe, she had to sit out the full 2015 season before we could secure her rights from Boston. You better put this before Amanda since she will end up deciding regardless on whether the player would have to pass through the draft or not.

Wendy: Thanks. Have a good rest of the day and I'll call you tomorrow when we have the pieces lined up on this end to finalize our deal with you.

**********

The Hearts' Magnificent Seven (Wendy, Erica, Carm, Kristin, Ali, Steph, and Diana) met in the conference room following training for lunch and a brief run-through of the morning's work.

Wendy: I spoke with Gavin this morning and we have a deal put together. I told him I'd have to discuss with you, Erica, since we have Morgan on trial here and one of the packages involves a left back.

Erica: I think I speak for the rest of us when I say that you need to sign her. She has the mental acuity to play the center alongside Cari, the speed and foot skills to be an effective outside back who can attack, and the chemistry between her and the other Dukies makes her a really good fit for the locker room, the type of glue player you need on an expansion team.

Wendy: OK. I'll tell Gavin that we'll take the other two national teamers, then.

Erica: Wait. You're actually trying to get either Tobin and Kling or Sonnett and Horan?

Wendy: Oddly enough, yes. When I put up Mana, Bianca, and Stephany as bait, he said anyone on the roster plus picks. Thinking he might have been joking or leaving out "within reason", I pressed on it by asking if those four were available. He said yes, but that he'd have a riot on his hands if we took one without taking their partner. From there, it was finding enough to give him to secure one of the two pairs.

Carm: SHIT! When I threw out the idea of going big, I didn't think you'd actually do it.

Wendy: We had the three players to move for a big name. The rest was figuring out how we could get them to put one up and then build out the offer to get a second. You've taught me in our short time together than you're one of the best relationship gurus in the league and that a team like ours needs to be aggressive in the market if we want to not struggle in our first season.

Steph: So you're telling me we're going to have Frick and Frack, along with someone who thinks she's the funniest player in the league, all in the same locker room?

Wendy: Guess so, Steph.

Steph: I might need to invest in liners since I'm sure to lose my bladder now and again around the three of them.

The rest of the women laughed at Steph's comment, acknowledging the truth in her statement.

Diana: Can I ask what happens to me and Morgan if you bring in Lindsey?

Erica: I'm not letting Wendy get rid of you. If anything, it might give us some flexibility to play skinny diamond or play her as a false 9 behind McCaffrey and Savannah. There's also John's version of the 4-1-3-2 where the flanks play more centrally. Depth is always a good thing to have.

Ali: And Morgan?

Erica: I'm still committed to not having her play the 6 but the 8, since that's the reason why we went so hard for Becca. The skinny diamond or Herdman midfield with you, Lindsey, Diana, and Morgan has enough bite to make teams wary of dribbling through on you, but also has the interchangeability to make opponents look foolish if they don't follow their specific marks.

Steph: If Cari and Emily can get on the same page with whoever is in front of them, be it Ali or Becca or Morgan or Lindsey, we could be really good in terms of limiting teams' shots and ultimately goals.

Erica: Let's say the deal goes down tomorrow. When can we expect them here?

Wendy: I don't think we'd have them ready to go for the Temple game on Saturday, but there's no reason they couldn't be in the lineup against Duke next Saturday. Is everyone on board with this?

Carm: HELL YEAH!

Ali: Another couple on the squad, and one that is so adorable. Also, fresher legs than me or Diana bring to the table. DO IT!

Steph: You just got my opinion. Bring them here.

Diana: I'll be glad to give up my team jester position to Emily.

Kristin: Solves the center back problem with a really good player and I already can see the chemistry between Emily and Cari being good because of their mutual affection for Lindsey.

Erica: Make the deal, boss.

Wendy: I'll call him back after training tomorrow and then have it be announced on Wednesday, when we're off. I'll also sign the other Morgan at that time.

The impromptu meeting broke up, with Wendy and the coaches returning to their offices and the three players heading home.

**********

A productive Tuesday training session had the youngest current and possible future Hearts (EJ, Becca, Frannie, Morgan Reid, and Sarah) playing together on one side of a 9v9 scrimmage along with Steph Ochs, Jen Hoy, Cami Levin, and Morgan Andrews. The other team consisted of Steph Labbe, Liz, Cari, Erin, Ali, Kristie, Diana, Steph McCaffrey, and Savannah. The spine of the younger team did very well in managing possession and making inroads on a stretched-out back line. Sarah's height made her a difficult mark for Cari and Liz, Becca's sneaky speed left Ali behind a couple of times, and Morgan Andrews' corner kicks found the two forwards for relatively easy goals. Satisfied with the day's work, Erica called time and informed everyone that, though there would be no practice tomorrow, they needed to show up at 9am for a brief meeting concerning incoming players and changes to the regular season set-up to accommodate them.

**********

As Morgan Reid was getting dressed, Carm stopped by her locker and said that she needed to see Wendy before she left the complex, as is form for players at the completion of trials. She finished dressing and packing, then went up to check out with Wendy, bringing Becca and EJ for moral support. Her two friends waited in the conference room while she entered the general manager's office.

Wendy: Morgan, have a seat.

Morgan sat down pensively.

Wendy: Before I tell you what our staff's decision is, I'd like to know how you felt about your two days here.

Morgan: From a soccer perspective, I felt like I handled myself reasonably well compared to the others at my position and gave a full-out effort both in defense and on the few forays I made up the field. Personally, being with Becca and EJ the past few days has been wonderful, but I was also impressed by how much the older players valued their charges and sought to be mentors and guides for them instead of competitors. I'd love to play here for the Hearts and I hope I made a good enough impression that you'll consider me as part of the team.

Wendy: We knew what you brought to the table before you came in and said that, if I had kept one of our late picks in January, you'd have been taken at that time. The last two days did nothing to dissuade our interest and as such, I'd like to extend you a contract for the 2018 season with a club option for 2019.

Morgan: Thank you! Can you tell me how the coaching staff envisions my role within the team?

Wendy: Based on our discussions yesterday, you will be on a similar track as that of Becca, in that we're going to ease you into the positions where you'll be contending over the first 8, 10, 12 matches before letting you go heads-up against the incumbent players for a spot in the first XI. In her case, it's center back and defensive midfield; for you, it will be left back and center back.

Morgan: I can play some right back, but it looks like you're pretty set at the position with Liz, Steph Ochs, and Cami.

Wendy: That's good to know, and yes, we've got three players who can handle the spot, but you never know what could happen over the season or even within a single game that we might have to utilize you in that spot.

Morgan: Does the club help out at all with finding a place to live or other off-the-field issues?

Wendy: We have seven houses that have been leased to our players. With four players exiting by this time tomorrow and at least two in addition to you coming in, one of the purposes of tomorrow's meeting is to discuss who's with who and what's open.

Morgan: Good to know. When can I sign my contract?

Wendy: We're going to handle that tomorrow while you're here. There will be a release made later today about your joining the club along with the trade we will execute this afternoon.

Morgan: Anything else?

Wendy: I'll call in an order to the team store in Reading Terminal Market for a Reid 24 replica jersey that you should be able to pick up either later today or tomorrow after the meeting.

Morgan: Cool! Your own team store right in the middle of the city's major food mall.

Wendy: We've found that it gets a fair amount of traffic and allows us to get our name out to people who wouldn't necessarily seek out the club. I should let you and the other Blue Devils go celebrate your addition to the Hearts and help you settle into the club's off-the-field life.

Morgan stood and shook hands with Wendy. "Thank you again for this opportunity. I promise you won't regret having me here."

Wendy: I wouldn't expect anything less than gold from a wonderful player and person as yourself.

Morgan exited Wendy's office and went into the conference room.

Becca: How did it go?

Morgan: She told me that the decision was more or less made before I came to Philly. I have to go to the team store today or tomorrow to pick up my replica jersey and we'll discuss tomorrow where I'll be living.

EJ: YES!!!!!

EJ hugged Morgan first, then Becca did after figuring out that it was good news she had expressed.

Becca: FIVE Duke seniors in the league. Any chance a sixth can hook on somewhere and have us break the NWSL record for most players from one school in the same rookie class?

EJ: You never know. We should use the afternoon to go shopping for Heart-to-Heart now that Morgan will be here with us. Use her fashion sense to help the two of us out.

Becca: Wanna call the club fashionistas and their partners to join us?

EJ: Kristie, definitely. We don't spend enough time with her and Hoodrat. As for Ali and Steph, we see them literally all the time. Then again, having three REALLY HOT and fashionable women giving us advice can't hurt. Do it, Quinny!

Becca texted Kristie and Ali asking them to bring their girls and meet the three of them at King of Prussia Mall for a shopping expedition for Heart-To-Heart and to celebrate Morgan's joining the Hearts.

**********

Wendy contacted Tony Novo at Sky Blue and completed the trade of Erin Simon for Kayla Mills, then called Gavin Wilkinson in Portland to finish up the blockbuster-in-progress.

Gavin: Wendy. Calling to finalize things?

Wendy: Yes. Our offer is Mana Shim, Bianca Sierra, Stephany Mayor, Kayla Mills, our first-round pick in next year's draft, and future considerations for Emily Sonnett, Lindsey Horan, and future considerations.

Gavin: So you're taking the cute couple as opposed to the fierce one.

Wendy: We signed our left back trialist, so bringing Kling here wouldn't make much sense.

Gavin: Right. I guess that looks good to me. What's the deal on the future considerations?

Wendy: We'll send you the international roster spot on the 28th if you need it to place Stephany on your roster. In exchange, we get a player from your roster. This gives you two weeks to make whatever moves you deem necessary to finalize your 20. If you don't need the slot, the future considerations disappear from both sides.

Gavin: Gotcha. Fax over the paperwork and I'll sign it after I've informed Lindsey and Emily of the trade.

Wendy: I need to let Erin know about her going back to Sky Blue and then call Mana, Bianca, and Stephany about their new destination.

The two hung up and then went to work on informing all of the players of the trade.

**********

Erin, Cari, and Jen were relaxing at their house planning out tomorrow's post-meeting agenda when Erin's phone rang.

Erin: Hello?

Wendy: Erin, this is Wendy.

Erin: Hi, Wendy. What's up?

Wendy: I hope you are sitting down. You're heading back to Jersey.

Erin: Oh?

Wendy: It didn't seem like you were enjoying yourself here and after seeing you and Erica following Sunday's game, we thought it'd be better to have you return to Sky Blue than package you in the big trade we put together today that would have sent you to Portland.

Erin: Well, thank you for that. Who are you getting from my old/new club?

Wendy: Kayla Mills, who will then follow Mana, Bianca, and Stephany to the Thorns.

Erin: I'm appreciative of what you've done, Wendy. This will allow Erica and I to talk about living together for the season and seeing what comes of it.

Wendy: We're happy to have been able to make you happy about this. Stop in tomorrow before you head back so we can send you off properly.

Erin: Will do. See you then.

Erin hung up and then turned to her housemates.

Erin: I'm being sent back to Sky Blue.

Jen: Why?

Erin: Part of the business. Wendy had a bigger deal they were working on and needed an additional player to package in it, but didn't think I'd want to go to Portland as part of it.

Cari: So we're making a trade with the Thorns?

Erin: Guess so, and it sounds like it's massive. Four players from us to them.

Jen: We'll miss you, Erin.

Erin: I'll miss the two of you as well, but going home isn't a bad thing, really. Erica and I can be out finally and will be able to live together.

Jen and Cari approach Erin on either side and embraced her while expressing kind words to her.

**********

Gavin went out to the field at Providence Park to give Lindsey and Emily the news about their relocation.

Gavin (to Mark Parsons): I need to see Lindsey and Emily in my office whenever you can free them up.

Mark: I'll have Nadine send them in shortly.

Gavin: Thanks. You're getting a boatload of players this week, but it cost us those two.

Mark: This better be a good boatload or I'll end up hearing about it from the supporters.

Gavin: Two Mexican National Team players, Mana returns, a future replacement for Kat Reynolds, plus a first-round pick and possibly an international roster spot.

Mark: Wendy must have wanted those two pretty badly to give up that much.

Gavin: More that she had three players she needed to move and wanted to get value for them. It was three-for-one and a pick, but we couldn't send any of the four they wanted without including their other halves.

Mark: The other option was Tobin and Meghan?

Gavin: Yes, but they signed a left back on trial earlier today, making the need for Meghan non-existent.

Emily and Lindsey came to the sideline and then followed Gavin to his office.

Gavin: Have a seat, ladies.

The two sat down and looked at Gavin.

Gavin: I don't know how you'll take this, but the two of you have been traded.

Emily: Whoa. Why?

Gavin: Simply put, the other team was willing to give us the equivalent of five players for the two of you. Couldn't turn that down.

Lindsey: We love it here, Gavin. I hope wherever we're going will be just as accepting of us as players and as a couple.

Gavin: I don't think you'll have anything to worry about on either front. If I remember right, one of your best friends plays for them and one of Emily's is nearby. Now, I don't know how the town will deal with you two and Frack together, but Wendy seriously is over-the-moon about you coming to Philly.

Emily: THE HEARTS?!?!

Lindsey: We'd be, what, the fifth or sixth couple on that team?

Emily: They really have that many?

Lindsey: They for sure have Kratchet and Hoodrat along with Mo Andrews and Sammy Jo Prudhomme. Steph Labbe and Ali Krieger are together now. They drafted the couple from Duke in January. Then the pair from the Mexican National Team. So yeah, we'd make six.

Gavin: Actually, five. Bianca and Stephany are coming here as part of the deal.

Lindsey: When are we expected there?

Gavin: She didn't say. My guess would be by the end of the week since it's a bit of a trek and you have to pack and get your stuff sent or stored.

Emily: We will miss it here, but with all of those associates of ours already there, we should feel more or less right at home in no time.

Gavin: We're sad to see both of you go, but I know it's best that you stay together.

Lindsey and Emily went around the desk and gave Gavin hugs, then walked out of his office hand-in-hand. Once outside Providence Park, the two kissed underneath the Portland sun and went home to prepare for their cross-country move.


	49. Trading Places

At King of Prussia Mall for some shopping, the three former Blue Devils (EJ, Becca, and Morgan Reid) along with Ali, Kristie, and the Stephs Labbe and McCaffrey had a late lunch/early dinner at Grand Lux Cafe.

Steph L.: Morgan, how was the Courage trial compared to the one here?

Morgan: A lot weirder, I guess. Tiffany hadn't seen me play a whole lot prior to last season and thus wasn't that aware of my flexibility across the back. I got along the players well enough, but most of the time away from the park was spent with Schuyler, so I didn't get to see a lot of the team dynamic. Here, I got to meet a lot of the players ahead of the official trial, Wendy and Erica already had an opinion about me, and the trial was more or less confirmation of what they knew. Plus these two lovely people sitting here with me made my time enjoyable.

Kristie: Anything tying you to North Carolina besides your family?

Morgan: Not seeing anyone at the moment, if that's what you're asking. When I wrote the piece for The Players' Tribune, it was after looking in the mirror and realizing that I needed to put myself first, which meant finding an NWSL team that I could join for the upcoming season. Now that I know I am going to be in Philly, I might be able to start looking. Any of you know good places to meet "normal" guys?

Ali: Two of our teammates found their boyfriends by way of Hearts United. With Heart-to-Heart coming up on April 2nd, that could be a prime ground to get lucky.

Morgan: I met Tyler and Aaron on Saturday at training. Nice guys, not fanboys or "bros", and seem to care about their women.

Steph L.: A lot of that I think has to do with being comfortable with who and where one is before making that approach. A guy who doesn't need you as an ego boost will care enough to see you as you truly are and let you define how public you want to be about a potential relationship as opposed to some of the wads that you mentioned in your article.

Becca: Wasn't one of our lab mates looking at going to med school up here?

Morgan: You mean Michael Bridges? I think he applied to one here but had offers from a couple of Ivy League schools and three or four in the south. I'm not sure where he ended up.

EJ: Becca and I are going to give you a crash course of Philly eating tomorrow after the short meeting. Lunch at Reading Terminal so you can get your jersey, trip down to Pat's and Geno's, stop at the Franklin Fountain for one of their to-die-for sundaes. Ali, they're catering Heart-to-Heart, right?

Ali: Yes. That reminds me, I need to talk to Eric and Ryan about refrigeration at the museum and what we'd like for options on ice creams, toppings, etc.

Steph McCaffrey got a text from Sam Mewis on her phone.

SammyMewwy: YOU LUCKY DOGS! Better invest in rubber underwear with those three now on one team.

Steph showed the text to Kristie, then Ali and the other Steph. "Do any of you know what she's referring to?"

Steph L.: Wendy must have gotten the blockbuster trade completed, and yes you might need to keep your bladder under control when those two and Cari are in the same room. Even D won't be able to keep up to them in the funny-but-clever department.

Kristie scrolled through the league's website but found nothing. "I'm not seeing any deal involving us on the NWSL website."

Morgan: Wendy said that my signing and the trade she was working on would be official tomorrow.

Steph McCaffrey pondered on what she knew and came up with a couple of possibilities. "We could be getting Katie Naughton and another name from the Red Stars. Cari, Morgan Andrews, and her all went to Notre Dame and I think one of them confessed to some interesting times in their two years together in South Bend. The other possible option is Lindsey and Emily from Portland, and yes that would be a disaster waiting for the rest of us if it's true."

Ali tried her best to hide the fact that she and Steph Labbe knew who was coming. Picking up on the ho-hum nature of her fake obliviousness, Kristie pressed for an answer.

Kristie: Ali, you're being awfully quiet over there while we spitball about who's coming to Philly. You know anything?

Ali: I might know who Wendy was trying to get, but I don't know for sure that they are the players we're getting.

Steph L. (to Ali): Should we let the cat out of the bag, or torture them some more?

Ali: It's going to hit the wire soon enough because you know the papos and insiders are always snooping for movement, so maybe we should tell them.

Steph M.: Am I right on either of those possibilities I mentioned?

Ali: You are. In fact, you and Kristie introduced them to the Philadelphia sporting community a couple of months ago at Hearts United.

Kristie: OH MY! Frick, Frack, and Joker Girl, all here.

Morgan: So it's Sonnett and Horan for sure?

Ali: 95% sure, because that would fill our center back opening and Erica and Wendy told us yesterday how we'd work Lindsey into the first XI and keep everyone here and happy.

Becca: So no chance of me being surplus to requirements if we're getting those two?

Ali: Not on your life, Quinny. The plan is you taking over for me after a year or two, I think. I don't have as much left in the tank as you might think, and with my off-field life being settled, I can begin to consider life after the game.

**********

Cari, Jen, and Erin were watching SC6, looking for word of the big trade that went down earlier in the day. Around 6:30, Cari got a notification that someone was calling her on Skype. She went to her computer and answered the call.

Cari: Frick!

Lindsey: Frack!

Cari: Hi, Sonny!

Emily: Hi to you too, Cari.

Cari: I heard that your club made a bit of a deal today that involved our team. One of my housemates is heading back to Sky Blue as part of it, with Kayla Mills coming your way along with others from here. I don't know the details, but I'm hoping we're getting some good players who will fit into the wonderful off-field chemistry this team has.

Lindsey: Oh, I think you're going to like your new teammates.

Cari: Can you tell me anything about them?

Emily: Well, they were instrumental in our winning the NWSL title in October. They know a few players on your team already. Lastly, they ARE SITTING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!

Cari screamed. "NO SHIT?!?!"

Cari: Jen, Erin, come over here!

Jen and Erin came over to the computer and saw that Cari was talking to Lindsey and Emily.

Cari: Jen, meet our new teammates.

Jen: WHAT?! Lindsey and Emily are who we're getting from Portland?

Erin: Well, I suppose that IS a big deal that needed more than just one or two players to pull off.

Emily: Erin, I'm sorry that you're being shuffled off as a result of us coming to Philly.

Erin: Actually, the trade works out well. I'll be closer to home and I can look at getting serious with someone I've been sort of seeing on the team.

Cari: Who else knows?

Lindsey: I texted Sam on the way back to our place from Providence Park, which means that the sisters probably know by now. Besides them, I'm not sure.

Jen: I suppose this is part of why we're having that meeting tomorrow morning. With four players leaving and three coming in, we need to get the houses organized and filled.

Lindsey: We need to call Wendy and find out when she wants us in Philly so we can book our flights and be there by that point.

Emily: Jen, any chance you can get Danny to come over from Jersey say Friday night so the four of us can go out together?

Jen: I'm sure I can. I won't tell her why, though. Let you spring that huge surprise on her.

Cari: We'll have loads of time to catch up and the like once you're here. You should get back to packing and making your calls because the sooner that's done, the sooner you can get here!

Lindsey: Love all of you and can't wait to get to our new home. What does Ali say, two hearts one love?

Cari: Yep, and can't wait for your two hearts to join the rest of us. MUAH. BYEEEEE!

The call ended and the three of them talked about what just happened.

Cari: Dang, I didn't think we'd be going THAT big in trying to find me a partner in the back.

Jen: You weren't here during the draft or for Orientation Week. Carm is just completely nuts at times with her "go big or go home" mentality, and Wendy is willing to go along with it if only to prove that our club isn't going to tread lightly in our first season in the league. Remember how they went about getting you, Cari. Gave up the rights to Andi Sullivan along with an international roster spot for you, Cami, and the pick to get Becca.

Cari: Looks like the bosses aren't playing around when it comes to fielding a playoff contender out of the gate.

Erin: Your first XI is going to be a lot better than most teams and perhaps just as good as the Courage and Red Stars.

Cari: You think so?

Jen: I don't think she's wrong. Take this possible starting lineup: Steph Labbe; Liz, you, Emily, Cami; Diana, Ali, Lindsey, Kristie; Steph McCaffrey, Savannah. Then you still have me, Quinny, the two Morgans, Steph Ochs, and Frannie for field players. And we still have one roster spot open.

Erin: Like I said, your lineup could scare most of the Eastern teams and probably hang strongly against Chicago, Seattle, and Portland if they replace the talent they lost over the past four months.

Cari: I wouldn't rule out Sky Blue's ability to make some noise. Any team with Sam Kerr getting balls from a midfield of Butt, Danny, Rocky, and Sarah K. is going to be dangerous to contain.

Erin: True, but Kailen will have to be a miracle worker to keep us in games the way the defense is sort of busted-up.

Jen: Kirsty's sitting there with nothing on her plate if you can interest her in playing and have the international roster spot for her.

Erin: I'm going to go and finish up packing, then I'll be back out so we can enjoy one last night together as roomies.

**********

Wednesday's morning meeting started off with an update of the roster changes.

Wendy: We executed two sets of roster moves yesterday. The first was signing Morgan Reid to a contract. She fills the spot that was open after we placed Bianca on the Season-Ending Injury list. Later in the day, we first made a trade with Sky Blue where we received defender Kayla Mills for Erin, then sent Kayla to Portland with Mana, Bianca, and Stephany for Emily Sonnett and Lindsey Horan. We still have one roster spot, but we might be getting an additional player from the Thorns on the 28th so we're going to leave it open for the next couple of weeks. The two of them will be getting here on Friday just before 4pm and are set to be officially introduced at our scrimmage against Temple on Saturday afternoon. They won't play on Saturday, of course.

Savannah: With Lindsey coming in, will I need to give up my jersey number?

Wendy: I guess that's up to you. You can always make her pay you for the privilege as is done in other sports. Same thing goes for Becca if Emily wants the 16.

Becca: I know what number I want now that it's free, but I think I'll make Ms. Joke-A-Rama sweat a little with some clever bartering.

EJ: You're evil. Sounds like you and Lindsey might get along, then. Let's take it up with Amy when we go to the team store later.

Wendy: With the new players coming in, and the four that are leaving, we need to figure out how to accommodate everyone on the housing front. With the departures, this is how the seven houses are situated:

House 1: Ali, Steph Labbe, and Diana.

House 2: Kristie and Steph McCaffrey.

House 3: Becca, EJ, Morgan Andrews, and Sammy Jo.

House 4: No one.

House 5: Steph Ochs, Liz, and Cami.

House 6: Jen and Cari.

House 7: Savannah and Frannie.

Wendy: I would say that Houses 1 and 3 are set. Before we start filling spots, does anyone want to change their current living situation?

Cari: I'd like to be able to live with Lindsey and Emily once they arrive.

Wendy: We can bring them into your house with Jen, or move you to the vacant one and add them to there on Friday. What's your preference?

Cari: I think having the open house for the three of us makes more sense than shoe-horning them in with Jen and myself.

Wendy: That seems resolved. Jen, do you want to stay put and we can add people in with you, or do you want to join Steph, Liz, and Cami or Savannah and Frannie?

Jen: My first choice would be Frannie and Savannah, but I know that Sarah is going to be moving up here after she graduates in May and will want to be able to live with her girl. Frannie, how about you move in with me so none of the houses aside from the Goalie Pad have more than three in them?

Frannie: I think that sounds good. We'll get a third person, right, Wendy?

Wendy: Yes. We can move whoever we end up having fill the last roster spot in with you and Jen unless Morgan wants to join you now.

Morgan: Actually, I'd like to go with Savannah since Sarah will be there in a couple of months and her and I have developed a bit of a friendship as a result of our connection to Becca and EJ.

Wendy: Sounds like everything on the housing front is settled for the time being. As part of a "team bonding" activity tomorrow after training, we will be moving people around and helping get things organized in the houses. I'll have Julie meet with us on Monday to redo the leases with those who are shuffling around. Kristie and Steph, would you like to give a preview of the St. Patrick's Day Pub Crawl following our game with Temple?

Steph M.: The two of us have devised a six-place hop that will all take place in a one-mile radius, something that can be done on foot. We suggest you use SEPTA to get to and from the area if at all possible. You'll be outside a good portion of the evening, so dress appropriately. Remember, this is supposed to be fun and a chance for the players to interact with the general public. Therefore, don't go getting blotto.

Kristie smiled at her fiancee and felt a small bit of pride in how she has matured a bit in the past year or two from the woman who got traded to Chicago following her inability to keep their relationship in check in the locker room in Boston.

Wendy: If there is nothing else, you're all free to get the heck out of here and enjoy your day off.

**********

Becca, EJ, and Savannah took Morgan and Sarah to the Hearts Team Store in Reading Terminal Market so they could meet the store manager/kit woman, Amy, and get replicas for themselves.

Amy Mahan: Hey kids! Let me guess. You need new jerseys after the trade yesterday?

Becca: How did you figure?

Amy: I have my ways. Also, Wendy called over yesterday asking me to make up a couple of jerseys for new players associated with the club.

Becca: Well, we have one of them with us. Morgan Reid, this is our kit person and the store manager, Amy. Amy, our newest teammate, Morgan.

Amy extended her hand to Morgan, which she shook.

Amy: I have your jersey ready for you. Wendy thought you'd want your Duke number since it was available.

Amy handed Morgan her replica jersey with Reid 24 on the back of it.

Morgan: Awesome! This looks great. Now the three of us will sort of match, Becca with 16, me with 24, and you, EJ, with 30.

Becca: Actually, mine is changing like Amy said. With Emily coming in, she should have the 16 and since Mana is no longer with the team, the 6 is open. Amy, can you put together a new jersey with Quinn 6 on it?

Amy: Today's your lucky day. I have one that was exchanged by someone who figured your number would change. I can take the 1 off it, center the 6 and you can take it with you in a few minutes.

Becca: Talk about luck. What did he or she exchange it for?

Amy: He got a blank one for now and said he'd think about whose number to put on it after things settled down on the transaction front.

Savannah (to Amy): Can you make me one with Jordan 13 on it? I'm going to give Lindsey the 7, but make her pay through the nose for it. She and Emily can afford to ante up for their numbers, don't you think?

Amy: I'm on it. Anything else I can get for you?

Savannah: Sarah, do you want to get one?

Sarah: Yes, but I don't know whether to get one with your number or one with mine.

Amy: Sarah, what's your last name? Wendy requested a jersey to be made for the girlfriend of one of the Hearts' players and I'm wondering if it's meant for you.

Sarah: Troccoli.

Amy: Number 15?

Sarah: That was my number at Florida.

Amy pulled out an alternate jersey (orange body with green trim) from under the counter with Troccoli 15 on it.

Sarah: Thank you! I'm going to have to thank Wendy when I'm at the complex tomorrow.

Savannah: You know she's going to draft you in January no matter what she has to do, right? Maybe this is a sign of things to come.

Sarah: But I don't know if I will be going through the draft or could be picked up by another team before then.

Savannah: Guess you might want to ask her about it tomorrow.

Amy gave Savannah her new Jordan 13 jersey, then handed Becca the exchanged jersey which she modified for her.

Savannah and Becca: Thanks, Amy!

EJ: We still have numerous eating stops to make, ladies. First, lunch here.

The five of them turned the corner and walked the short distance to Molly Malloy's. After getting their seats, Becca went to use the restroom. On her way back, she ran into someone she recognized.

Becca: Michael! So you DID end up coming here for med school.

The two exchanged a slight hug. "Yes. The offer that Jefferson made outdid that of Yale and Brown and the connected colleges to the medical school allows me to take additional courses that might help down the road."

Becca: Funny question, but did you return a jersey to the team store this morning because of my supposed number change?

Michael Bridges: Yeah. I know Emily Sonnett wears 16 and I figured that she'd want it once she arrived.

Becca: The store manager told me that you were waiting until the rosters were more set before deciding what you want on your new jersey. Did you see who else we signed yesterday?

Michael: No. Caught the info on Lindsey and Emily on SportsCenter this morning because it was such a huge deal.

Becca: Morgan. She's been here since Friday on trial with the Hearts.

Michael smiled. He admired her as a player and a student and thought she was cute, but totally out of his league. He read the Players' Tribune piece and felt for her, not knowing some of what she dealt with off-the-field or this past season in Durham.

Michael: Wasn't aware of that. Guess that gives me another reason to follow the Hearts on top of you and EJ being on the team. By the way, LOVED the proposal video from Draft Day. Do you have a date set?

Becca: December 1st. We're going to do it in Wilson so all our Duke people and Hearts teammates can go to both the College Cup in Cary and the wedding.

Michael: Makes sense.

Becca: Well, I need to get back to my table. EJ, Morgan, and the two Gators are probably wondering if I got lost.

Michael: Can I walk back with you? I'd like to say hi to Morgan before I have to head back to campus.

Becca returned to her lunch mates with Michael in tow.

Becca: Morgan, EJ, look who I ran into.

Morgan: MICHAEL!

Morgan got up from her seat and hugged her Human Embryology lab partner. He responded in kind and looked her over.

Michael: Becca told me that you had signed with the Hearts and I had to stop over and say hi before I went back up to Jefferson.

Morgan: So you chose Jefferson over Yale, Virginia, and the others?

Michael: Yes. Wanted to be in a big city with lots of off-campus life and Jefferson offered me a heck of a financial aid package.

Morgan tried not to signal her interest too intently, acting a slight bit coy.

Michael: I know it's March 14th and not February 14th, but could I interest you in joining me later at Franklin Fountain for a Broken Hearts Sundae?

EJ: Michael, that's on our list of places to visit today. Care to meet us there, say 3:00?

Michael: I think I can do that. Might be a little after 3, but I'll make it as soon as I get out of class.

Michael departed, leaving the five women to gab over their lunch.

Savannah: Who was that, Morgan?

Morgan: His name is Michael. He was a year ahead of EJ, Becca, and me at Duke. I was lab partners with him in our Human Embryology class and he tutored me in one of my introductory courses freshman year. He's a first-year student at one of the medical schools in Philly.

Sarah: Did I also detect a slight bit of coyness from you?

Morgan: Maybe a little bit. I thought highly of him at Duke, but with the kind of backlash I was getting from the Instagram photos, I knew that pursuing a relationship at school would only end up creating more turmoil since I'd get railed either by my fellow athletes or by the "bros".

Becca sent texts to Ali and Morgan Andrews asking them to meet the five of them at Franklin Fountain around 3. The two responded to her within a few minutes with acceptances and said they would be bringing the goalies with them.

**********

The multi-couple dessert gathering at Franklin Fountain was a lot of fun for the younger players making their first or second appearance at the iconic shop. Morgan Reid and Michael shared a Broken Hearts Sundae, while Ali and Steph chose (once again) the Mt. Vesuvius. Becca and EJ tried the Franklin Mint, with Morgan Andrews and Sammy Jo getting that as well. Savannah and Sarah decided on the Lightening Rod to feed their mid-afternoon need for coffee. The newly-kitted players grouped together to take a picture for the shop's wall. Ali and Kiersten worked out the particulars for Heart-to-Heart regarding the food and staffing for the April 2nd event, which was followed by Eric having the players and others test out the Spicy Hot Chocolate ice cream, made with cinnamon and cayenne, chili, and arbol peppers. Savannah and EJ enjoyed it (southerners can deal with heat), but Morgan Andrews found it way too hot for her, as did Ali.

Back at the office, Wendy was on the phone with NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy about the possibility of signing Sarah via a discovery selection.

Wendy: Amanda, I talked to Gavin on Monday about a player dilemma we have and he said you'd have to rule on it anyway, so I should ask you straight-away. We have a player we want to sign, Sarah Troccoli from the University of Florida. She is set to graduate in May but wasn't eligible for January's draft because of her matriculation date. Does she have to come through next January's draft to enter the league or can a team put in a discovery claim for her once she graduates?

Amanda: Hmmmm. We haven't had that type of situation. I take it she is leaving at least one year of eligibility on the table.

Wendy: Yes. She started school in Spring 2015, so she would be giving up her final year of eligibility to go pro and graduating in seven semesters.

Amanda: The precedents we have at this point on early entry or entry outside the draft protocol are: Mallory Pugh, who came out after her first year at UCLA; Dagny Brynjarsdottir, who bypassed the draft to sign overseas; and someone like Casey Murphy, who made plans to finish her degree in four years but had a redshirt one available to her and chose not to utilize it, thus entering the draft with her graduating class. In the first two cases, the players went through the allocation process to enter the league; the last one involved the normal draft. What you're stating doesn't fit any of those three situations, really. Whatever I decide has to maintain competitive balance and not set off a dangerous precedent whereby players can choose to avoid the draft in order to select their own landing spot mid-season. In most cases, players that would make such a move would typically be drafted in the top half of the first round, and I think that's the standard I want to set. I need to speak with Becky Burleigh at Florida along with a couple of other NCAA coaches and one or two other GMs in the league to see how they would rate this player and where they feel, should the 2019 draft be tomorrow, she would be selected. I'll try to take care of this by the end of the week and hopefully can give you an answer on Monday.

Wendy: Thanks, Amanda. We're not trying to pull a fast one on you. I found out about the change in date on Saturday from her since she is dating one of our players and we had been planning to select her in next year's draft. We gave up our first-round pick to Portland in the Horan/Sonnett trade that was made public this morning, so that's not necessarily on the table.

Amanda: Again, it's a matter of the player's "worth" and whether it is in line with other discovery signings or is more akin to the top end of the draft pool. I'll call you Monday with my verdict.

**********

While Steph and Ali helped get Frannie's possessions moved over to Jen's house, they talked about the rookies and how they seemed to be acquitting themselves over the first two weeks of preseason.

Ali: Any thoughts on our four first-year players, well five if you count Sarah since we KNOW she'll be coming at the latest next January?

Steph Labbe: Becca definitely doesn't look out of place. She'll be pushing for a spot in the lineup sooner than Erica probably projected. Morgan over her two days here didn't seem over her head marking up against Diana and Jen. The thing with EJ is that she needs reps. With just her and I, that would be doable. She could get them in the scrimmages and in taking on more work during our full-team training times. Splitting time with me and Sammy Jo means less work, and that will result in being less-able to step in should I get injured. Frannie seems to be not far off from where I'm sure Erica wants her at this point, but she was drafted as a bit of a fourth forward project that would gradually get more time as the season went along, so whether she could step in now for Steph or Savannah is a question mark. As for Sarah, when she DOES end up with us, it will be as a utility player, someone that can be stuck at d-mid or on the flank or at forward depending on where we're missing someone or which area needs a little extra help.

Ali: I think you're probably right on almost all of them. With Lindsey and Emily coming, I wonder how this changes Erica and Carm's approach to bringing the rookies along. Quinny definitely is going to push for playing time due to her versatility and experience at the international level. My hope with her is that she's not used to fill in gaps, but becomes a viable starter at one of the two positions where she excels. EJ need games, needs work like you said. Maybe Saturday is the right time to get it for her and Sammy Jo. I know we're short on numbers with the old players gone before the new ones arrive, but goal is where we have a surplus and don't need you standing around bored for 30 or 45 minutes. Give each of them a half and have you and Kristin critique them.

Steph: You sure you're not looking to go into coaching after you retired, because you have the mind for it and seem to know how you would do things?

Ali: I'm not totally against it, Steph. Just need to see if there might be somewhere else that can use my skills more productively.

Frannie thanked the two of them for their help, then they went over to the vacant house to get it set up for Lindsey and Emily's arrival tomorrow.

**********

Amanda Duffy sent out an email to Becky Burleigh (Florida), Robbie Church (Duke), Amanda Cromwell (UCLA), Tony Novo (Sky Blue), and Cindy Cone (NC Courage) about their impressions of Sarah and her estimated draft position. The following were summarized remarks from the five of them.

Burleigh: Not as highly-rated as Jordan or Seiler were at this point. Projects to be a forward if moved from the more advanced midfield positions. As of now, early second round. "Need" pick vs. "Want" pick.

Church: Below Quinn in defensive midfield, match-up nightmare at a-mid or on the flank, set piece target, reminds me of Bev Yanez and what INAC Kobe and Seattle did with her (conversion from central midfield to forward).

Cromwell: Doesn't project to being a Sam Mewis type if moved off the flank or the 10 spot. More suited to the 9 based on build/height.

Novo: Wouldn't spend high first-rounder on her as more complementary for a team than a game-changer. Could go 8, could go 25 depending on the team and their specific needs.

Cone: Not a top-four/top-five selection, but definitely a solid player who can involve others and make them better. Similar to Kristie Mewis in that regard.

After reading through the comments and seeing the general consensus being that she was a very good player who would fit well with a lot of teams, but not as a foundational piece or a once-in-a-generation talent, Amanda decided that Sarah could be pursued via the discovery process and forwarded the feedback with her decision to Wendy.


	50. Reason To Celebrate

With one day left until their lone home game of the preseason, Erica and Carm worked on developing a starting eleven from the 16 players that the Hearts would have available for the match against Temple (Steph Labbe would be given the day off so that Sammy Jo and EJ get 45 minutes a piece in net). After a handful of drills and game-based scenarios, the following projected lineup was set upon: Prudhomme; Eddy-Roccaro-Reid-Levin; Quinn; Ochs-Andrews-Hoy; Crouse-Jordan. (Mewis, Krieger, McCaffrey, Matheson, Proctor). At the conclusion of training, Erica called the team in for a few announcements.

Erica: Tomorrow's game against Temple is going to focus on giving our depth players an opportunity to show their merit and get significant playing time. Steph Labbe will not see the field so we can give Sammy Jo and EJ more game time in preparation for our matches at Duke and the Spirit and for how we will start the season with three keepers on the roster. With that in mind, the first XI will be: Sammy Jo in goal; Liz, Cari, Morgan Reid, and Cami in the back; Steph Ochs, Becca, Morgan Andrews, and Jen across the midfield; Frannie and Savannah up front. I'll probably spell the field players at some point with our four "vets", but expect to play a large portion of the 90 minutes tomorrow. Next, Lindsey and Emily will be arriving today around 4:00. Wendy and I would like to have a bit of a group from the club on-hand at the airport to welcome them. So far, I know that Cari and Jen will be there, as will the coaching staff and Wendy. Anyone else?

Diana: I'll be there, as it would be a good time to hand over my team jester position to Emily. I'll presume that my adorable housemates will be there, since they're everywhere when it comes to producing good team vibes.

Ali: That should go without saying.

Savannah: I'll be there to welcome in my former and now new teammates.

Erica: Excellent. Now, I have a bit of good news to share with everyone. As you know, we asked Sarah to help us out this week because our numbers are a little down with all the player movement. Some of you might not know that she will be graduating from Florida in May and has chosen to turn pro rather than use her final year of eligibility in Gainesville. On Wednesday, Wendy contacted NWSL Commissioner Amanda Duffy to find out how we would be able to have her join the Hearts before next year's college draft. After gaining feedback from her college coach, the coaches at Duke and UCLA, and the general managers of Sky Blue and the Courage, the determination was that she did not rate high enough as a potential draftee to be required to enter next January's draft or to be allocated to a team by lottery. Therefore, any team would be able to submit a discovery claim and sign her once she graduated. Hence, we will be putting in said claim and, once an opening comes up on the roster, she will officially be signed by us.

Sarah was a slight bit stunned by the news, but was quickly snapped out of it with Savannah, the two Morgans, and Ali congratulating her in a bit of a group hug. Once she composed herself a little bit, she spoke to the team.

Sarah: I knew that a number of the players believed that Wendy and Erica were going to do whatever it took to get me in next year's draft, and I was hopeful that there'd be a way for me to play this summer while waiting for that, but I didn't expect that they would ask the commissioner for a way to bring me aboard now. I am grateful for this opportunity. Thank you so much, everyone.

Erica: To wrap things up, Heart-to-Heart on April 2nd will be a fundraiser for the Stephanie McCaffrey Urban Soccer Fund. We will have the twenty-two girls and young women who have been chosen to accompany our starters for the pre-match walk-out at our home opener on April 14th in attendance as part of a special announcement concerning a collaboration between us and Philly Parks and Recreation Soccer. On Monday, Carm, Steph, and I will determine the pairings for that night. Also on Monday, the Magnificent Seven will discuss roommate assignments for the Duke trip. If you're going to the airport later, be there by 3:30. If not, I'll see you tomorrow at noon at the stadium.

The Hearts disbanded, with a number of them going to the airport right away and others stopping home first. Savannah and Becca discussed what they should extract from their new teammates for their jersey numbers and settled on $500 donations from each to the Hearts Foundation's initiative, in conjunction with the Coalition Against Hunger, to fund a Summer Meals program at Shissler Rec Center.

**********

Philadelphia Hearts - Sent defender Erin Simon to Sky Blue for defender Kayla Mills; Sent Mills, defender Bianca Sierra, midfielder Mana Shim, forward Stephany Mayor, their first-round pick in the 2019 NWSL Draft, and future considerations to Portland for defender Emily Sonnett, midfielder Lindsey Horan, and future considerations; Signed defender Morgan Reid. 

**********

Around half the team, along with Lauren, Wendy, Carm, and Kristin, were at Philadelphia International Airport to welcome Lindsey and Emily to the city and the team. Jonathan Tannenwald from the Philadelphia Inquirer had gotten word from Lauren about today's arrival and was told that he would be granted exclusive access to the two players for a piece in the Sunday edition of the paper that would run alongside the recap of tomorrow's match against Temple. Kristie and Steph brought a sign to welcome the pair saying "Our sister is still cuter than you, Lindsey!", with Cari holding one with the words "Frick and Frack Heart Attack". Meanwhile, Ali and Steph had put together a small welcoming package for them, including cheese steaks from Pat's and Geno's, a pint of Spicy Hot Chocolate ice cream from the Franklin Fountain, and key chains with the Hearts' logo from the team store.

Just past 4:00, Lindsey and Emily appeared walking out of Terminal D to the concourse, where they were met by the Hearts. Emily noticed the food and ran to Ali and Steph, while Lindsey caught site of Kristie and Steph's sign as well as Cari's and meandered over to them. Once everyone had a chance to settle down, Wendy and Erica took over and said a few words to the dynamic duo.

Wendy: I'm sure when you were here four months ago for Hearts United you didn't expect to be playing for us.

Lindsey: Honestly, no. We had a really good thing in Portland and after hearing from Sam about you not having the assets to bring her and Abby here, we thought we'd be playing another year together with the Thorns.

Wendy: Things can change quick in this biz, as you saw around the end of November with the Courage/Red Stars/Sky Blue trade and the movement a couple of weeks ago.

Erica: I speak for the entire team when I say that we're excited to have you be part of this first season for the Hearts. Having players of your caliber on an expansion team, alongside our veterans and up-and-coming rookies, I hope will get us off to a good start. Before we let you get away, there is a small bit of business that we need to handle. Savannah, Becca, would you care to begin the bartering?

Savannah: With pleasure, coach. As you know, when I came to Philly I was given the number 7 as it was my number at Florida. Becca was granted 16 on Draft Day. Since the two of you I am sure would like to have those numbers, we discussed what would be a fair price for us to give them to you, and we settled on each of you donating $500 to the Hearts Foundation as part of a campaign to fund a Summer Meals program at a rec center in Northeast Philly.

Emily: Sounds fair to me. We get the numbers we want, I'm guessing you already have fall-back ones selected, and something good comes out of the deal. Linds?

Lindsey: Fine by me. I know I wouldn't be able to get the 9 because HOODRAT IS SELFISH! Just kidding. Love you, Steph, even if your best friend looks like a giraffe.

Carm: Oh boy, they're already starting at one another. Might want to keep Lindsey and McCaffrey on leashes for a bit.

Kristie: I know how to handle my woman, and I'm sure Emily has a similar strategy for dealing with hers. Now we just need to come up with a coordinated effort to not let the two of them go too far with the ribbing.

While the group was talking, someone snuck up behind Emily and covered her eyes.

Danielle: Guess Whooooooooooo?

Emily: I'd know that sweet voice anywhere. How ya doing, Bean?

Danielle: BEAN?!?!

Emily turned around and grabbed Danielle in a tight hug. "I knew it was you. Just wanted to rattle your chain a bit."

Jen: Hi, Emily.

Emily: Jen! Can I just see you two together, for a moment?

Jen and Danielle stood next to each other, their faces nearly touching.

Emily: Cute. As. Heck.

Jen: Thanks, but I don't think anyone on this team can rival the adorableness of our captain and her partner.

Emily: You're probably right. So where are we going for dinner?

Steph Labbe: First, we have to get you to your new home so your stuff can be dropped off and you two and Cari can fight over who gets what room and all that. THEN, you can worry about eating.

Emily: Thanks, Mom!

Steph chuckled. "I guess I can accept you calling me that, Em. Just don't come asking me to pay for your student loans, got it?"

Jonathan had set up with Lindsey an interview with her and Emily for tomorrow morning at the stadium that would show their off-the-wall relationship and chronicle the past few months since their coming out at the NWSL final. With everything accomplished, the large group went down to baggage claim and ultimately the parking garage so they could leave the airport and return to Philly.

**********

St. Patrick's Day began in the City of Brotherly Love with some of the Hearts' players having to dodge early-morning revelers on their way to Urban Outfitters Stadium. Erica and Wendy considered catering in breakfast and lunch a safer approach for the team to get their nutritional needs met than having them deal with Amateur Day on the streets around downtown and their homes. Lauren used the opportunity to do some fast-fives with a number of the players for the team's media guide that would be printed and be available at Heart-to-Heart on the 2nd.

1) Favorite cartoon character; 2) Which one player not on the Hearts and not related to you would you want to be stuck on an island with?; 3) Most difficult player in the league to face; 4) Cheesesteak, Water Ice, or TastyKake; 5) Go-to karaoke hit.

Kristie Mewis: Bubbles Powerpuff; Rachel Daly; Sam Mewis; My waist says Water Ice, my mouth says Cheesesteak; "Alone" by Heart.

Morgan Reid: Tweety Bird; Christina Gibbons; So far, I'd say Lynn Williams; Guessing I'll like the cheesesteak more than the sweet items; "Carolina In My Mind" by James Taylor.

Jen Hoy: Sally Brown; Katie Naughton; Never done it, but it's gotta be Christen Press; Water Ice all the way!; "One Way Or Another" by Blondie.

Steph Labbe: Little Bear; Christine Sinclair; Christen Press, just because she's so lethal with just a fraction of space; TastyKake. Thank you, Carm, for getting me hooked on them; "Titanium" by David Guetta.

Liz Eddy: Bugs Bunny; Abby Dahlkemper, because by ESP she'd be able to contact Sam and then have her get Steph McCaffrey to rescue our weak selves; Always been Tobin Heath for me; Gotta say cheesesteak because Aaron hasn't taken me where I can get either of the other two yet; "Hotel California" by the Eagles.

Savannah Jordan: Pepper Ann; Sam Kerr, because she'd know how to survive; Steph Labbe. She is one scary mother on the field; TastyKakes; "Ridin'" by Chamillionaire.

**********

Jonathan Tannenwald sat down with Lindsey and Emily for a brief interview for Sunday's Inquirer.

Jonathan: What was your reaction to finding out that you were being sent to Philly?

Emily: I was surprised that both of us were being traded. Lindsey expressed concern about us being accepted at our new club like we were in Portland. Gavin was stringing us along, really, because he knew that the Hearts would welcome us with open arms given who else is here and what they've said in the past. Remember, Lindsey, I, Sam Mewis, and Abby Dahlkemper were honored by the club in November for standing up and coming out at the NWSL final.

Lindsey: Once we got home and had done some preliminary research on storing our stuff and flights to Philly, we contacted Wendy to get a time table from her for arrival. Following that, we Skyped Cari Roccaro, the Frack to my Frick.

Jonathan: When we talked at Hearts United, the two of you had just come off a fairly harrowing experience in San Jose that required you, Emily, to be pulled out of the 18 with a number of others. Four months later, do those memories still echo in your mind?

Emily: I think the quick turn-around from that to Hearts United to Morgan Brian's non-wedding to Thanksgiving with Lindsey's family in Colorado allowed both of us to put what happened in the rear-view mirror and just concentrate on our love for each other, the love others have for us, and the bonds we have around the league with players.

Lindsey: That night was fairly scary, but being here and seeing the potential for worse happening under our own eyes led to me taking on a bit of a nasty-girl role in helping Wendy and the two Stephs manage things in dealing with that radio jock.

Jonathan: We know where Emily is going to be playing, but there are a handful of possibilities for you, Lindsey. Has either Erica or Carm discussed with you yet your role on the team or in the first XI?

Lindsey: We haven't talked yet about it, but I'm presuming that I'll be used in positions where I can do the most damage and be a part of the overall equation to getting wins for the Hearts.

Jonathan: I heard that there would be a changing of the guard later today during your introduction, Emily, with Diana Matheson handing over the court jester's cap to you. Are you actually as funny as everyone thinks you are?

Emily: Do you remember how I ended our speech after receiving the Hearts of Gold award?

Jonathan: Something about tipping the bartenders because listening to my jokes doesn't pay the rent.

Emily: And the trophy sleight-of-hand at the final?

Jonathan: I remember that as well.

Emily: Proof there that I am pretty funny when I want to be.

Jonathan: Last question. Being that three couples associated with this team went to the LOVE statue at JFK Plaza to propose, is that something the two of you will consider doing in the near future?

Lindsey: I'm not sure we're THAT close to the altar, definitely not as close as the other couples that have taken the leap.

Emily: I'm what, less than two years out of college. I'm definitely not ready to get married, even if I love the snot out of my girlfriend and can make her scream for hours.

Jonathan: Not sure I'm putting the last part of the quote into the paper. Thank you for your time, and stay sober tonight, and if you can't, don't drink and drive.

**********

A sparse crowd at Urban Outfitters Stadium were on hand to see their hometown Hearts face Temple University. Lauren had been talked into doing play-by-play of the game for the team's website for the club's supporters from outside the area. The two teams were lined-up at the center of the field to for pre-match introductions. After a quick rundown of Temple's first XI, Joe Giglio, the stadium's PA announcer, gave the starting lineup for the Hearts.

Joe Giglio: And now, the starting lineup for your Philadelphia Hearts! Today's captain, number 2, Jennifer......

Crowd: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!

Joe: In goal, number 18, Sammy Jo......

Crowd: PRUUUUUUDHOOOOOOMME!

Joe: Number 4, Elizabeth......

Crowd: EDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!

Joe: Number 5, Cari......

Crowd: ROOOOOOCCAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOO!

Joe: Number 6, Rebecca......

Crowd: QUUUUUUUUUUINNNNNNNNNN!

Joe: Number 13, Savannah......

Crowd: JOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRDAAAAAAANNNNNN!

Joe: Number 20, Frannie......

Crowd: CRRRRRRRRROUUUUUUSSSSSSSE!

Joe: Number 22, Stephanie......

Crowd: OOOOOOOOOOCHSSSSSSSSS!

Joe: Number 23, Cami......

Crowd: LEEEEEEEVIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!

Joe: Number 24, Morgan......

Crowd: REEEEEEEEEEEEIDDDDDDDDDD!

Joe: And number 25, Morgan......

Crowd: AAAAAAAAANDREEEEEEEEWWWWWWSSSSSSS!

Joe: Head coach for the Hearts is Erica Dambach. Her assistants are Carm Moscato and Kristin Luckenbill.

The two teams exchanged handshakes with the referee crew and their opponents before taking up their positions on the field. While waiting for the game to kick off, the small family-and-friends section just above the midfield stripe conversed among themselves about the opening.

Tyler: I've seen other teams do that call-and-response thing with the starters. Started I think with the Columbus Crew, then their GM went to the Houston Texans in the NFL and transplanted the idea there.

Aaron: I like it, in that it gets the crowd into the game before it starts and can be a bit of a boost for the players prior to kickoff.

Brian: First time I've seen it done, and I'm hooked.

Sarah: I think I yelled a little bit louder when Savannah was introduced. I hope when I'm able to take the field here to have the kinds of chills that I'm sure the players are feeling now.

Emily: We had the most passionate fans around the league in Portland, and they didn't do this, although the tifo and pyrotechnics were awesome.

Temple had the opening kickoff, with Jules Blank and Kerri McGinley taking it. After a slight bit of ball movement from the Owls, Frannie was able to intercept a pass and put it back to Morgan Andrews, who played the ball out to Steph Ochs, who returned it to Andrews and from there the ball was dumped back to Cari, who passed it out to Liz to carry up the field. She hit Becca with a slightly leading pass, which was struck over the Owls' back line for Savannah to latch onto, drawing Jordan Nash out of goal. She passed the ball across to Frannie, who put it in the net. At 25 minutes, Erica put Steph McCaffrey in for Savannah, Diana for Frannie, Kristie for Liz Eddy, and Ali for Morgan Reid, which after some shuffling of players resulted in the following lineup: Prudhomme; Ochs-Roccaro-Quinn-Levin; Krieger; Andrews-Matheson-Mewis; McCaffrey-Hoy. This XI would work together to pick up two goals in the remaining 20 minutes of the first half, first on a header from Ochs off an Andrews corner kick and then McCaffrey re-directing a Mewis cross at the near post past Cassy Skelton.

With a 3-0 lead at halftime, Erica chose to overhaul the lineup for the second half, sending out the following team: Proctor; Eddy-Ochs-Quinn-Reid; Andrews; Crouse-Mewis-Levin; Hoy-Jordan. Jen found the net in the 57th minute off a through-pass from Frannie, with Kristie firing home from the top of the box seven minutes later. Following the fifth goal, Erica put Cari in for Kristie Ali in for Becca, and Diana in for Frannie. With the requisite re-positioning of players, the Hearts finished out the match with Proctor in goal, a back line of Eddy, Roccaro, Krieger, and Reid, a midfield consisting of Andrews and Matheson behind Hoy and Levin, with Savannah and Steph Ochs up front. Philly scored once more seven minutes from time when Savannah was played in over the top by Ali, rounding the keeper and striking a left-footed shot into the empty net.

In the locker room, the team reveled a bit in their 6-0 win, excited to see the variety of ways they could score as a unit beyond the McMewis combo or the long ball to Savannah. After changing, the players headed to their homes to prepare for the pub crawl that would start at 6:00.

**********

When the players, staff, and assorted guests met up at their first stop of the evening, Moriarty's, they were greeted by a chartered bus and a list of eight stops instead of six for the crawl. After a round and some autograph-signing, the party moved onto the Irish Pub, where Wendy had arranged for the evening's main meal to be. Once filled up on food and drink, the next stop was Finn Mccools Ale House. While the players were enjoying their drinks and chatting with the crowd, a less-than-sober gentleman walked up to Steph Ochs.

Barfly: What's a hottie like you doing playing sports? You should be on a runway somewhere.

Steph O.: Thank you for the compliment, I think. I'm actually going to be in a small ad campaign with a few of my teammates for Urban Outfitters in the near future.

Barfly: Need a dressing room attendant? A behind-the-scenes photographer?

Steph began to get uncomfortable with the slurring and leering of this patron and turned to Liz.

Steph O.: Liz, do you know where the guys are?

Liz: Last I saw they were with Brian. I'll go look for them.

Liz went to search for Tyler and Aaron while also informing Steph McCaffrey that their teammate was being slightly harassed and wondered if she could keep Steph company until the three of them returned. McCaffrey went over to where Steph Ochs was standing and draped an arm over her shoulder.

Steph M.: Having a good time, darling?

Steph O.: Delightful! You still sober, girlie?

Steph M.: Probably not for much longer. You might need to get me home.

Barfly: I...I didn't know you swung that way.

With that, he walked away to find his next possible hook-up of the night.

Steph M.: Great acting. Liz sent me over and I knew that if I could come across as being out-of-my-skull drunk to the point where you might need to take care of me, he'd go away with both the wrong idea and with no real way to respond.

Steph O.: Thanks, Hood. I owe you one.

Steph M.: I've bailed Kristie out of a few of those encounters, and even Sam once or twice.

Once Tyler and Aaron made it over to the two Stephs, they were filled-in on what happened. Tyler put an arm around his Steph and she curled into his embrace.

Tyler (to Steph M.): Guess your team's reputation for having one another's back in these situations isn't just fluff. Thanks, Steph.

Steph M.: No problem. She saw how I and Labbe dealt with Orlandini during Orientation Week and have been vigilant in keeping the creepers away from our teammates, so when I came over she did a great job of playing along.

The group left Finn Mccools and walked the couple of blocks to Fergie's Pub to take a breather from the last place. After that, they hopped the bus to stop in at the Toasted Walnut Bar and then the Tavern on Broad, where another near-incident occurred, this time involving Cari and a Philadelphia Flyers goaltender. After his pick-up line, Cari told him that she didn't date athletes, which made him a little bit perturbed. Sensing trouble, Emily and Lindsey came to the rescue, telling their friend that her "boyfriend" was looking for her. She was able to excuse herself and approached Jen to ask about her non-existent significant other. Two run-ins were a bit too many for Wendy's liking and she asked the others if it would be OK to end the crawl after this place. Not getting much negative reaction, that ended up being the decision. While walking back to the bus, Morgan Reid was catcalled by a couple of inebriated patrons from a nearby bar. She looked around and, seeing Michael with Brian, hung back until they caught up to where she was. She then took Michael's hand and placed a peck on his cheek to send the signal to the alley cats that she had someone. The two guys took a verbal shot at Michael over his weight and lack of studliness, but he and Morgan ignored them and got on the bus. When seated, Morgan thanked Michael for playing her boyfriend for a couple of minutes to get her away from the harassment.

Michael: I don't know if I was so much playing the role as practicing for it. Morgan, I've always thought you were cute and I admired your ability to balance pre-med and Division I soccer. After reading your piece in the Players' Tribune, I became more aware of what you dealt with off-the-field that most around you didn't know. I know I'm not in your league as boyfriend material, but I hope we can re-establish our friendship from school now that we're both in Philly.

Morgan: I think we can do better than that. I would have liked to have told you that I was more than a little bit interested in you while you were still at Duke, but the mess with the Instagram photos and the other harassment I'd get at games would have caused more trouble for me, and it could have made you a target as well since I'd be going outside the bubble. The hand grab and the peck, those weren't just for show. I like you, Michael, and now that I'm away from the pressure cooker at Duke and am in a supportive environment with the Hearts, maybe we can consider doing something about our mutual admiration.

Wendy had the bus drop off its passengers where they lived. When Michael got off the bus, Morgan blew him a kiss and gave him the universal sign for "call me" before lying back and nodding off for a few minutes until her stop with Savannah and Sarah came up.


	51. Chemistry Class

Sunday was a "recovery" day for the Hearts' players. During Monday's training session, Wendy and Carm worked out arrangements for the upcoming road trip so they could be presented to the team at the conclusion of practice. Carm impressed upon Wendy the idea of getting the team out of Philly for a bit, to use the two road friendlies as part of a longer trip. They would leave tomorrow for Durham, then train there the rest of the week with the match against Duke on Saturday night. On Sunday, they'd continue on with the planned trip to DC, train Monday and Tuesday there prior to the scrimmage against the Spirit on Wednesday afternoon. Instead of staying over Wednesday night, the team would bus back to Philly and then have Thursday to take care of business for Heart-to-Heart and catch up on what was missed in the ten days gone before a recap training on Friday morning, leaving the rest of the Easter weekend free for the players.

Carm began pairing up players as roommates for the trip. She kept couples together, as well as housemates when possible. With an odd number traveling (19 players, 3 coaches, and Lauren to chronicle the trip for the website and handle media requests for the team), it was decided that Erica would get her own room and Carm and Diana would room together. When completed, Carm shared her list with Wendy.

Erica Dambach; Kristin Luckenbill/Lauren Green; Ali Krieger/Steph Labbe; Diana Matheson/Carm Moscato; Kristie Mewis/Steph McCaffrey; Emily Sonnett/Lindsey Horan; Morgan Andrews/Sammy Jo Prudhomme; Becca Quinn/EJ Proctor; Steph Ochs/Liz Eddy; Cami Levin/Cari Roccaro; Frannie Crouse/Jen Hoy; Morgan Reid/Savannah Jordan.

Wendy: That looks pretty good. When we get our 20th player, where does she fit in?

Carm: I think what will happen is that I'll be with Erica, Jen will go with Diana, and that player would slot in with Frannie unless there is a reason to change up another pairing.

Wendy: Sounds like you've got the chemistry thing in order.

Carm: It's not so hard when the club has so many pre-set relationships.

Wendy: Guess not.

Carm: Seen any movement out of Portland?

Wendy: Nothing since we made the deal on Tuesday. The underground network is indicating that they are working on getting a haul of players somehow. Not sure who's going or who they're trying to get, but if that's true we'll end up with one of that group most likely.

Carm got a beep on her cell, which she checked. It was an alert from the Thorns' Twitter account with a link. She clicked upon it and was taken to a press release from the club.

FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE

Thorns, Pride strike five-player trade

The Portland Thorns and the Orlando Pride, combatants in one of last year's NWSL semifinals, have agreed to a five-player trade that sends forward Chioma Ubogagu, defender Monica, and midfielder Nickolette Dreisse to the Rose City for forward Hayley Raso and defender Emily Menges. Said Thorns general manager Gavin Wilkinson, "This off-season has been a complete overhaul of the 2017 championship squad, one that started through the expiry of contracts and the expansion draft that robbed us of two highly-valued scorers. As we sought to rebuild our team, it was evident that we needed quantity over quality. Getting three players from the Pride who will provide us with leadership in the back and upside at the wide positions I feel will help us in our pursuit of another playoff appearance in 2018."

Carm scrolled by the remainder of the release, which was just short bios on the five players involved in the trade.

Carm: Gavin has been busy. Sent Raso and Menges to Orlando for three players, Ubogagu, Monica, and Nickolette Dreisse. Didn't Nick play for Erica at Penn State?

Wendy: Yes and, according to her Wiki page, Erica was a key reason she transferred to State College from Florida State. I know she was looking at her as a possibility in the expansion draft if Orlando hadn't lost their second player so early. You like her?

Carm: I do. She's the two-sided midfielder we're missing to give us depth, especially as a backup to Kristie. With the Thorns getting Monica, that eats up an international roster spot. This seems like the perfect wrap-up of the trade we made with them last week. They get the spot they need to roster either Monica or Stephany and we get a depth player who balances out who we already have while we wait for Sarah to graduate and join us.

Wendy: When should I call him to make this happen?

Carm: Let us be gone and in Carolina for a day or two. It would give us a chance to run through the options behind Kristie on the left and see how we're going to utilize Lindsey and man the right side. Wednesday afternoon seems to me the proper point. We'd have had a day of training here with the two former Thorns and Morgan as full parts of the team, a day in Durham to go through the midfield combinations, and we would have given you our assessment of the situation for you to use in persuading Gavin to part with her.

Wendy: You are sheer genius, Carm. I don't care what Ali says about you, you're alright in my book.

Carm: You making that up, or is my bestie trying to sell you on negative propaganda?

Wendy: I'm just joking, but your guile and mind for this part of team construction can't be underestimated.

Carm: I do my best. We should head down and let the team know what's up for the next few days.

Wendy and Carm left the former's office and went down to the practice field to hold court with the squad.

**********

Wendy: As you're aware, the club has two road friendlies upcoming, Saturday at Duke and next Wednesday at the Washington Spirit. We had originally planned to train up here through Thursday, fly down to Durham Friday, then go up by bus to Washington for the second half of the trip. After Carm explained the advantages of an extended break from Philadelphia prior to the season, the decision was made to start the road trip tomorrow, when you'll hit the road for the seven-hour trip to Durham. You'll be there through Saturday night. On Sunday, the remainder of the trip starts with going up to Germantown for a couple days of training before the Spirit friendly on Wednesday afternoon. Following the match, the team will come back to Philly so you can sleep in your own beds before a day off next Thursday. Carm will give you your roommate assignments at the bus tomorrow morning. Erica, care to pipe in?

Erica: Thank you, Wendy. I hadn't thought about us needing to trip together before the season, since we hadn't done that at Penn State with my teams in the past and we had time before classes started where we were able to schedule in team chemistry excursions or team bonding time. Carm, thinking that we needed to get away from here for a little bit to set the table for the regular season, came to me with the idea of doing one big trip for the two matches and taking advantage of the warmer weather in North Carolina for more than just Friday and Saturday. I know a lot of the players here are tight with one another in various formations, but we're looking to use this time to build on that. I have a couple of ideas for off-the-field things we can do in and around Durham and I'm having Kristin work on something exciting for DC one of our nights there. Bus leaves here at 8am. DO NOT BE LATE!

The players trekked off the field and to the locker room to shower, change, and pack up any items they didn't want to leave in the facility for the next week-and-a-half.

**********

Philadelphia Hearts Itinerary (subject to change)

Tuesday, March 20

8:00AM Depart Hearts Training Complex  
4:00PM Arrive in Durham

Wednesday, March 21

10:00AM Training

Thursday, March 22

10:00AM Training

Friday, March 23

10:00AM Training

Saturday, March 24

6:00PM Philadelphia vs. Duke

Sunday, March 25

10:00AM Depart Durham  
4:00PM Arrive in Washington

Monday, March 26

10:00AM Training in Germantown

Tuesday, March 27

10:00AM Training in Germantown

Wednesday, March 28

2:00PM Philadelphia vs. Washington  
5:30PM Depart Germantown  
9:00PM Arrive at Hearts Training Complex

**********

Shortly after 8am, the Philadelphia Hearts' charter bus was on the road for Durham, North Carolina and the first stop of their two-game road trip. On Monday afternoon, Duke coach Robbie Church announced that the game was being moved from their campus stadium to WakeMed Soccer Park, home of the North Carolina Courage and where the 2018 Division I College Cup would be held the weekend of Becca and EJ's wedding. Some players zoned out to their music, others napped, but the three Blue Devil alumnae talked about the week ahead and this past weekend.

EJ: When I told my mom that we would be coming down to Durham to train for a few days before the Duke game, she asked if I'd have time to come over to Barton and look at some possible reception sites on-campus along with Howard Chapel, where the ceremony will take place. Becca, which day makes the most sense to do that?

Becca: I'd say Thursday, but I also have the impression that Erica and Carm will try and use that time for a team excursion. Want I should talk to Carm and see what the plans are and if it'd be OK for us to pass on them to handle this part of the wedding planning?

EJ: That'd be a good idea.

Becca went up to talk to Carm, leaving EJ and Morgan Reid.

Morgan: The two of you seem to be on top of this wedding thing.

EJ: Not really. There is a LOT that we haven't discussed yet. Being in the area this week provides a good chance to take care of one of the bigger pieces of the puzzle, however.

Becca came back and informed the others that Carm had planned on Thursday afternoon being a team bonding time, but that we could use the time to go to Wilson and invite others to join us. "In effect, there will be two options for Thursday afternoon, what Carm has planned and the wedding stuff we're doing."

EJ: Guess we'll need to make an announcement of that at dinner tonight.

Becca: Speaking of announcements, I think Morgan might have one if what I saw on Saturday night is anything to go by.

Morgan blushed slightly, then took a few seconds to gather her thoughts before speaking. "You remember me getting catcalled by a couple of drunks on the way back to the bus, right? Well, I hung back after that to wait for Michael to catch up with me, then used him to sort of get me out of the jam, making them think he was my guy. After we got seated, I thanked him for playing along and he said it was more a rehearsal for him than an act, since he would like that to possibly come true. I told him sort of the same thing and, well, we're going to see how things go after I get back from the trip."

EJ (mockingly): My, my! Morgan Reid dating outside the bubble, and a fellow pre-med student at that? What IS this world coming to?!

Morgan: No way I could do that in Durham, and frankly, athletes give me a bit of the willies. It's starting to become acceptable to not fall for the first former jock that crosses your path, with last November being a prime example of that. Was it three or four dual-athlete couples that broke up that month?

Becca: Let's see.....Alex and Servando, Morgan and Fabrice, Julie and Zach.....might have been only three.

EJ: Back to the wedding. I know that my mom is going to ask who we have in it. We haven't really decided yet, have we?

Becca: Jillian is going to be my maid of honor, no question. Beyond that, I don't know.

EJ: I SHOULD have Dawson somewhere in the party, but where I really have no clue. He's my only sibling and thus should be up there with us at the altar as opposed to ushering.

Becca: Given all the events that weekend for College Cup, I don't think we should choose any current Blue Devils because 1) if they're playing, the back-and-forth between pressers, training, rehearsal, banquet...you get the picture; and 2) it will be hard to pick one or two over the rest.

EJ: That's probably a good idea. What about former ones?

Becca: Fair game, I'd say.

EJ and Becca caught eyes, slightly nodded at one another to indicate they were on the same wavelength, then looked at Morgan.

EJ and Becca: Stand up for us?

Morgan put her hands over her mouth. "YES!" She then got squashed by the other two in a group hug.

EJ: More details as things come together. You know, this means you HAVE to come with us to Wilson on Thursday.

Morgan: I would be delighted!

**********

Lauren was seated across from Steph and Ali. As she had yet to get these two to do a comprehensive interview with her, the bus trip seemed a good time to accomplish that. After Ali and her switched seats, Lauren went into her questions for the pair.

Lauren: As players on the other side of 30, what are your expectations for 2018 in terms of your playing time and contribution to the Hearts?

Ali: I know that I am probably close to being on my last legs, that there might be 2, 3 more years left in my ability to be a NWSL-level player. This year, my goal is to lead this team on the field and do my best to help our next generation get up to speed with playing in this league. If I get beat out at my position for playing time, I will be graceful about it and do my leading from the bench and in the locker room.

Steph: At this point, I am in the best shape ever mentally and physically. Do I expect to start all 20 games? No, since we need to get both Sammy Jo and EJ playing opportunities this season in anticipation for my absence next year for the World Cup. I'd like to get the lion's share of the work, especially as the season comes to a close, which I hadn't been given the past two seasons in Washington.

Lauren: What is your relationship with your perceived replacements and current proteges, Becca Quinn and EJ Proctor?

Steph: EJ and I get along fairly well. We're not tight-tight like she has become with Sammy Jo, and I still come across sometimes as the aggravated older sister, but we appreciate what we each bring to the table. I'm learning from her how to implicitly trust my partner, and she is learning from me how to manage the professional playing life.

Ali: I would say that Becca and I have a pretty good relationship. We're both multi-faceted players who have been moved around to better utilize what we can do and to best help shore up deficiencies in our teams. I am becoming a slightly more aggressive player from working with her and I hope I have been able to rub off some of my leadership capacity in the back onto her.

Lauren: Without a doubt, I think the two of you have come to replace Zach Ertz and Julie Johnston as the most-recognizable sports couple in Philly. What is it like to be constantly in the public eye, both as gay women and as a partnership?

Ali: I'm still sort of wary about being "out", even with my overflowing love for Steph and my comfort in allowing that part of me to show among my teammates. I CAN say that being under the microscope on a regular basis gets tiring, especially when you've given the media no outward reason to treat you that way. It's something that we're working on in our relationship, how to balance my need for some degree of privacy and our collective responsibility to the club and our teammates to be role models for this segment of the population.

Steph: I've been somewhat comfortable in the spotlight, only refraining from engagement when I am trapped in my own head over my performance or decisions I have made that have led to less-than-desirable outcomes. Being Ali's protector, much as Steph McCaffrey is Kristie's, is a duty I cannot choose to bear only when I feel like it, but is a 24/7 job. Being loved by her is reward enough for some of what I endure on her behalf.

Lauren: I know I asked a form of this question two months ago, but I still think it's relevant. With all the wedding bells going off around the club, are either of you feeling the urge to join the party?

Ali: Not me. I know that I have a forever with Steph and because of that, we can choose when or if we want to make that decision.

Steph: Do I eventually want to marry Ali? Yes. Does it have to be today? No. We'll let the younger set run with their plans and celebrations while we continue to build the relationship we want with one another.

Lauren: Last question. Do either of you reach your milestone cap this year?

Steph: I'm at 45 now, with the chance to pick up another 11-13 over the course of 2018. I'll say that I should get to 50 at some point this year, hopefully before World Cup qualifying.

Ali: Being just two away from 100 has been eating at me. It's one of the biggest reasons why I'm still playing despite my own knowledge of my limitations on the field. I hope hope hope that I will get called-up for the May friendlies so it can possibly be gotten out of the way.

Ali and Lauren switched back, with Ali lying her head against Steph's shoulder and resting her eyes for a bit.

**********

The Hearts' bus pulled into the lot at the Doubletree in Cary around 4pm. Following a re-iteration of the roommate assignments for the trip, the players and staff got off the bus and retrieved their bags. Check-in for the team was done quickly by the front desk and everyone received their room keys. Erica informed the team that dinner would be at 5:30 in the Dogwood Room with a 7:00 opening meeting in the Cardinal Room.

**********

Tonight's opening meeting was called to order by Erica just after 7:00, once the last of the stragglers had strolled in.

Erica: This road trip serves several purposes for our team and the organization as a whole. The most important thing is being able to train outdoors in decent weather for a few days prior to our first match against Boston on the 7th. We also get a chance to run through our away-game protocols before the opener and test out the roommate pairings. The team will also have a chance to spend time together away from the field, which we hope leads to greater unity. The players in this room are going to be who we have on the roster, with the additions of Sarah and possibly another Thorn in the future. I won't go any longer in keeping you from tonight's activity, so I yield the floor to Carm.

Carm: As part of the team bonding emphasis that we're placing on this extended road trip, I have divided the team into five groups for a get-to-know-you activity utilizing the Spirit's "Fast Five" concept. The leader of each group has the discretion of determining what questions they wish to ask of their fellow Hearts. I split up couples, housemates, and former teammates as best as I could, so you would be with people that you don't already know well. As we're one short in terms of players, Lauren will be joining one of the groups.

Carm announced the groups, which were as follows: Steph L., Lindsey, Steph O., Cami; Ali, Cari, Morgan R., Savannah; Diana, Emily, Morgan A., Lauren; Steph M., Becca, Frannie, Sammy Jo; Kristie, Jen, EJ, Liz. After that, the players were dismissed to re-convene in the leaders' rooms.

**********

Kristie's group met in Jen and Frannie's room as Steph was using their room for her group.

Kristie: We know each other somewhat, but not really that well. Before we go into the formal questions, I want you to tell the rest of us how you are connected to Erica, sort of a "six degrees" thing.

EJ: Do we have to stay within the team to get from A to B?

Kristie: Yes.

EJ: I played at Duke with Becca, who plays on the Canadian National Team with Diana, who played in Washington with Ali, who played under Erica on the US National Team.

Kristie: Very good, EJ!

Jen: Diana and I are both graduates of Princeton, which leads to her and Ali, etc.

Kristie: I have a feeling all of us are going to link to her through Ali by some means. Liz?

Liz: I played in North Carolina with Steph Ochs, who played in Washington with Ali, etc.

Kristie: Guess I should wrap it up with my connection. I'm engaged to Steph McCaffrey, who has the same middle name as Emily, who played in Portland with Lindsey, who was on the 2016 Olympic team with Ali, yadayadayada.

Jen: A little different way of getting there, but it's still a straight line.

Kristie: First question. What one thing are you terrible at, but don't care?

EJ: Singing. I have a voice that should only be heard in the shower, but I love bopping to the radio in my truck and singing along with it.

Jen: Ice skating. You'd think being a little lower to the ground I'd be able to keep my balance, yet I end up on my rump over and over.

Liz: Dancing. These hips DO lie when it comes to getting down on the floor.

Kristie: Yoga. Sam has been trying to get me to be calmer and channel my inner warrior, but I fidget too much for it to be effective. That said, going to the studio with her during the off-season gave me an excuse to spend time with my wittle sissy.

Liz busted out laughing at Kristie's teasing description of her former Courage teammate.

Kristie: What one player in the league would you consider asking your significant other to be your get-out-of-jail-free pass? I'll go first. I'm sure you're all thinking I'll say Abby, but it's actually Shelina Zadorsky. Imagine what us two could do together between the sheets.

Jen: And Steph would let you tap her?

Kristie: I don't know about LET ME, but if I were allowed to wander, she'd be my choice.

Liz: You know I don't swing that way, so this is just a hypothetical. Sorry, Jen, but I have to say Danielle Colaprico.

Jen: That's alright. It's a hypothetical encounter, not an actual one. Besides, I think you could give her a good run if you got the chance.

EJ: Christina Gibbons. That's also Becca's.

Kristie: Ever thought about, you know....

EJ: Thought, yes. Discussed, no.

Jen: This is an odd choice, but I'd pick Labbe, someone who could dominate me in bed and make me scream.

EJ: Do I need to keep you away from her?

Jen: Nah. I love and respect her and Ali too much to ever THINK of trying to invade on that.

Kristie: Pat's or Geno's?

EJ: Pat's. The fries are better there.

Jen: Geno's. More options for non-beef eaters.

Liz: Ditto, Jen.

Kristie: I'd say Pat's both for its variety of combinations and because the bread is slightly softer than Geno's. Number four. Where do you want to go for an eventual honeymoon?

Jen: Greece. It looks so romantic and reminds me a bit of some of the places Danny and I went in Australia while playing in the W-League.

Liz: I can't say Hawaii because my family and I have been there too often. Perhaps a fall foliage tour through New England.

EJ: Ooooo. That sounds like it would be fun, just the two of you on the road away from urban life. My choice would be Sedona, which is in northern Arizona. Not as hot as Phoenix, with a mixture of an artsy community and red rock and clay hiking trails around the city.

Liz: Never thought of that as a honeymoon destination, but if you're looking for a laid-back place that's out of the way, that's a good one.

Kristie: Paris. I know Steph would hate it, but indulging in the culture and the fashion for a week or two seems to me like a dream.

Jen: You're right. Steph would probably leave you on the Champs-Elysses and camp out at Parc Des Princes or Stade De France.

Kristie: Final one. Name one thing one of your housemates does that drives you up the wall.

EJ: Becca leaves dishes on the coffee table, expecting me or Morgan to clean up after her.

Kristie: Sounds like Hoodrat's problem with her dirty clothes. You can never tell what's clean and what's not, and most of it never gets into the hamper.

Liz: There's not much that riles me up about Steph Ochs, but her clanking around the house when she gets up for her early-morning runs.....AAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Jen: Haven't lived with Frannie long enough to pick up anything that rubs me wrong, so I'll go with Cari's need to run the shower for 15 minutes before getting in it. Water isn't free, people!

Kristie: Think the other groups had as much fun as us with this?

EJ: I'd hope so, especially with Diana, Ali, and the two Stephs leading them.

Frannie returned to her and Jen's room, which alerted the four of them that other groups had finished. Kristie, EJ, and Liz left to join their roommates ahead of 10pm curfew.


	52. Homecoming

Wednesday's training at WakeMed Park for the Hearts consisted of several game scenarios and lineups that Erica and Carm wanted to test before giving Wendy their opinion on the current roster and how she should go about filling the roster opening that existed. Aside from Kristie, all the other attacking-type midfielders (Lindsey, Diana, Morgan Andrews) spent time both at center mid and right mid. Becca and Ali alternated between center back and defensive midfield, with Cari and Emily swapping in and out to partner them. The session ended with a 10v10 scrimmage that included Erica and Carm, with the three goalkeepers cycling between the two teams. Following some rotating of players, the two coaches settled on the following grouping for the "provisional starters" team: Steph Labbe; Liz, Cari, Emily, Cami; Diana, Lindsey, Kristie; Steph McCaffrey, Savannah. With this combination, the front five dominated the fivesome of Steph Ochs, Carm, Ali (DM), Becca, and Morgan Reid, leaving Sammy Jo to deal with more business than she expected. A shot from Lindsey forced her to make a fully-outstretched save, after which she grabbed the back of her left shoulder, having felt a small twinge. Being extremely cautious, Erica had Steph move over to her and Carm's team and EJ take over in the other team's net, pulling Sammy Jo for the last 20 minutes of practice.

**********

Following lunch, Erica, Carm, Kristin, Steph, Ali, and Diana met in the Cardinal Room to break down today's training session and to lay out what Carm and Wendy had discussed on Monday morning.

Erica: The group we put together at the end of the scrimmage, with the addition of Ali at the 6, I feel will be our opening day starting lineup. In terms of on-field movement, if Lindsey presses up through the middle, Diana would slot inside, then Liz pushes forward on the right, with Ali providing cover either centrally or in the space which was vacated. As for the remaining players, here is what I'm thinking in terms of who they will shadow on the roster.

Erica walked to the white board and wrote out the following list:

Sammy Jo ---> Steph Labbe

EJ ---> Steph Labbe

Morgan Reid ---> Cami, Cari

Steph Ochs ---> Liz

Jen ---> Savannah, Diana (RM)

Frannie ---> Steph McCaffrey

Becca ---> Ali, Emily

Morgan Andrews ---> Diana, Lindsey (CM), Ali, Kristie

Erica: We have Sarah coming in mid-May, and she will shadow at all four midfield spots. So where is our greatest need with the open spot we currently have, or do we just leave it open until she arrives?

Carm: When Wendy and I talked on Monday about this trip, I asked her whether she had heard anything out of Portland related to our getting an additional player from the trade for Lindsey and Emily. The Portland/Orlando trade was announced while we were together, and after seeing who the Thorns received, we pondered whether we could finish off the deal by sending them our international roster spot for one of the players they got from the Pride.

Erica: Who do you have in mind?

Carm: Nickolette Driesse.

Ali: Awwww. I LOVE her. Such a great teammate and hard worker.

Erica: True, Ali. She played for me at Penn State and is from Wayne, NJ, about 2 hours from Philly. That would give us another player who can play the flanks, another sort of local player, and it would allow her and Frannie to reunite since they had developed some chemistry together in Happy Valley their two seasons together.

Carm: So you good with that?

Erica: Definitely. I'll call Wendy after we finish and ask her to get the wheels moving. Hopefully she'll be able to join us here before we depart for DC, but if not I'll have Wendy direct her to meet us there on Sunday afternoon.

Ali: How do we squeeze Sarah in when she arrives?

Carm: By that point, we'll have played five games and I'm sure SOMEONE will have picked up a bit of a ding that might require time on the 45-day list. Otherwise, we can move one of the rookies to the Reserves until a spot opens up, or just delay signing her until that happens. Let's worry about that when the time comes.

Kristin: Sammy Jo's shoulder thing doesn't look too serious, but I'll keep an eye on her in case she did do something to it on that save and it tightens up or she begins favoring it in training.

Erica: Carm, what's the plan for tomorrow?

Carm: Some of the players will be joining Becca and EJ when they go to Wilson to check out wedding venues. As for the others, the two options I've come up with are the Hurricanes/Coyotes hockey game and rock-climbing and the like at Triangle Rock Club.

Steph: I'd say we go with the hockey game. Less chance of getting hurt and the ones that go to Wilson I would guess might end up out at the Proctors' following their venue touring.

Ali: Sounds good. I'm going with Becca and EJ. Diana?

Diana: I'm going as well. Need to get SOME kind of idea of what we're getting into when we do ours next February.

Erica: We're finished for the time being. GET OUT OF HERE and enjoy the rest of the day.

**********

Wendy: Erica. How was the first day of training in Cary?

Erica: It went really well. I think we have our opening-day first XI set. Carm, Kristin, and I along with Steph Labbe, Ali, and Diana met afterwards to go over the roster and see where our bench players fit in. Carm told me that, when you and her met on Monday, the topic of completing the trade with the Thorns came up.

Wendy: Yes. They got one of your former Penn State players in the trade and also picked up an international player that they'll need a spot to roster, I believe.

Erica: Get the ball rolling. She told me who you two were considering, and I'd like to have her with this squad in Philly. If you can, see if she can come to Cary and meet us before we leave here for DC. Otherwise, have her meet us there on Sunday afternoon.

Wendy: Will do. Anything else?

Erica: We'll need Hearts gear for her when we get to Washington. Can Amy and you work on making that happen and sending it to our hotel there?

Wendy: Consider it done.

Erica: I ought to go take advantage of this nice weather to do more than just sit around the hotel and work. Are you coming down for the game on Saturday?

Wendy: Planning to fly in with Bill and Zach on Friday, spend some time Bill and Suzi that evening and Saturday before the game, then ride back up with the team to DC and then Philly.

Erica: See you then, boss.

After hanging up with Erica, Wendy called Gavin Wilkinson at the Thorns and the future considerations from last Tuesday's trade were finalized. Following that, she texted Erica that the deal was done, leading her to contact Nickolette to inform her of the trade and ask when she would be able to meet up with the team. Still in Orlando, she told Erica that she could be on the road in a couple of hours and make it to Cary by around 1am, preferring to do that instead of flying in tomorrow or going part-way today and the rest in the morning. She told her to contact her once she got to the Doubletree and that she'd be staying with her for the night before being paired with Frannie for the rest of the trip.

**********

Nickolette arrived at the Doubletree close to 1:30am and was ushered up to Erica's room. The head coach allowed her newest player to sleep in and thus miss breakfast. While the team was at WakeMed Park for training, Lauren and Nickolette re-arranged the quarters for several of the Hearts (Carm joining Erica, Jen joining Diana, and Nickolette joining Frannie), along with securing the proper room keys for the switches. When the players got back to the hotel, most of them went to their rooms to change before meeting for lunch and the rest of the day's activities. Frannie opened the door to her room and got a bit of a surprise.

Nickolette: Hello, stranger!

Frannie jumped back a bit, hitting her back against the door. When she had adjusted her eyes to who was sitting on what was Jen's bed, she screamed. "NIKKI!" The blonde ran over and hauled the shorter midfielder up by the hands before engulfing her in a tight embrace. "How did you get in here? When did you get to town? Shouldn't you be on your way to Portland or is this a stop-off on your cross-country trip out there?"

Nickolette: 1) Lauren let me in. 2) About 1:30 this morning. 3) Portland traded me to the Hearts yesterday afternoon. I drove up from Orlando so I could get into camp with you guys before Saturday's game.

Frannie: So you're planning for US now? Why didn't Erica tell us at breakfast that you were here?

Nickolette: I wanted to surprise you. I've missed you, even though we've only been apart about a year.

Frannie: I've missed you as well. The team is fairly well-bonded, but I hadn't hooked onto anyone yet. Guess the bosses thought I needed a friend on the roster.

Nickolette: Maybe. Erica was pretty excited that Carm and Wendy went to get me after the deal between the Thorns and the Pride.

Frannie: So are we roommates or did they place you with someone else?

Nickolette: We're roommates. Also heard that your place with Jen in Philly is in need of another occupant.

Frannie: Yeah, and when we re-worked the leases, Wendy said that we would get whoever came in to fill the last roster spot, so that would be you. Think you can handle living with me?

Nickolette: Of course I can! After all, you DID promise that we'd find a way to play together again. I just didn't expect it to come so soon.

Frannie: BFFs, now and always?

Nickolette: Aww yeah! The rest of this squad will have no clue what kind of trouble the two of us can stir up.

Frannie: We better get downstairs so we can get some food and Erica can introduce you to the rest of the team.

The two former Nittany Lions got up and left their room to join their teammates for lunch. When they arrived and had gotten plates for themselves made, they went to sit down with the Goalie Pad residents, Morgan Reid, and Savannah. Erica was trying to get everyone's attention, but to no avail, which caused Steph McCaffrey to break out her bullhorn of a voice to cut through the chatter.

Erica: Thanks, Steph. Promise me you won't do that during a game or I might have to pull you off the field for scaring our team into losing control of their bodily functions.

Steph M.: You got it, boss!

Erica: Now that I have your attention, I have a couple of announcements to make. First, for the group going to Wilson today, Becca and EJ will be leaving at 3:00. For the others, we will be departing for PNC Arena at 6:00. Next, Wendy, Bill, and Zach will be coming down tomorrow evening and joining us for the remainder of the road trip. Lastly, we have filled our open roster spot, completing the trade that we made with Portland last week which sent Lindsey and Emily to us. This player was part of my national championship team at Penn State and, well, Wendy and Carm felt sorry for Frannie not having any friends on the team, so they went and got her. Please stand, Nickolette Driesse.

Nikki stood up and received a round of applause before Ali came over and huggled her from behind.

Ali: So glad to have you here, Nikki. This team is truly one of the tightest bunch of women you will be around in any sports setting. They like each other, they look out for one another, and they won't back down from anyone giving their teammates guff.

Nikki: You mean like Hoodrat taking a punch or macking on Steph Ochs to scare away that drunk on Saturday?

Ali: How do you know about that?

Nikki: Kristie took video of it, presumably to show Sam how wasted she was, but it made its way around the Internet.

Ali: I suppose. Need to remember that those two operate on a slightly different plane of funny than Diana or Emily.

Nikki: I know you and Ash broke up. How are you handling it?

Ali: It was hard knowing that I'd eventually have to end it with her, but things have been good.

Nikki: Anyone new on the scene for you?

Ali: I'm surprised you don't know who I'm with now.

Nikki: I heard some third or fourth-rate gossip about you and Steph Labbe being an item, but seriously, who would believe that the two most important players on the Hearts would hook up?

Hearing her name being bandied about, Steph walked over to Ali and Nikki to find out the scuttlebutt.

Ali (to Steph): Our new teammate here doesn't think we're together. Want to prove otherwise?

Steph leaned around and placed a peck on Ali's cheek, then pressed her cheek to hers. "Look at us. We're just too. dang. cute. to not be with each other."

Ali: It's true. Ask anyone on the team and they'll give you a blow-by-blow of how it happened. Some know more than others, but all of them know something.

Nikki: I guess I was so used to you and Ash that I never suspected that you'd fall for someone not really like her.

Becca came over and introduced herself to Nikki, who ribbed her a bit about the shorter hair and their beating Duke for the 2015 national championship, which made EJ's ears perk up. Nikki was going to give her some shtick as well, but then stopped in her tracks and remembered their viral video from Draft Day.

Nikki (to EJ and Becca): You two! I think I've watched your proposal video more times than I wish to remember. The two of you seriously didn't know that the other one was planning to pop the question?

EJ: Nope. I think we both thought that the possibility of us being chosen by the same team was slim, even though Carm and Ali were continuing to tell us that the bosses would do it. For me, I wanted to leave her with something that would link us together were we to end up on different teams.

Becca: My thought on the matter was that I knew I wanted to marry her, and once it became pretty clear from those around us that Wendy was going to take both of us by whatever means available, I felt that there was no delaying the inevitable. Plus, I didn't want it to get lost in the other planned proposals that weekend. We're going down to EJ's hometown to do some venue touring this afternoon if you'd like to join us.

Nikki: I'm in if I can convince Frannie to join me.

EJ: See you at the front at 3 if you decide to come.

Nikki went back to find Frannie and the two of them discussed plans for the rest of the day. Feeling like being around the rookies might be a good thing for both of them, they agreed to go with the wedding folks.

**********

During the hour-long drive to Wilson, the nine aboard the team van (Becca, EJ, Ali, Diana, Morgan Andrews, Kristie, Morgan Reid, Frannie, and Nikki) talked about weddings in general and their own desires for their eventual nuptials. Kristie, Morgan Andrews, and Diana took in one another's opinions to begin the mental shaping of their four-couple wedding in Philadelphia next February 14th, with Morgan Reid throwing out suggestions for Becca and EJ concerning the reception and the overall theme. Around 4:15, they rolled into the parking lot next to Howard Chapel, where they were met by EJ's mom, Kathy, and Barton College's chaplain, Rev. Jamie Eubanks. Rev. Eubanks walked Becca and EJ through the chapel layout, the location of the sacristy, and gave them a feel for the acoustics of the sanctuary. EJ asked him whether they would be able to utilize a minister other than himself for the ceremony, which was confirmed. Following the chapel tour, Kathy and the others walked over to Hardy Alumni Hall to look at some of their larger meeting and conference rooms in hopes of finding one that would be workable for the reception. The players bounced ideas off one another, with Becca, EJ, and Kathy taking in the conversation. In the end, they settled on a configuration of three rooms that would be able to host 235 people with room for a dance floor. EJ drove the group out to her family's farm for dinner, where her dad, Kelly, fired up the grill for a cookout.

**********

After an exhausting day at the office, Wendy headed home with plans to pack for the upcoming road trip to Cary and then Washington, DC. When she got home, her husband, Bill, had dinner on the table waiting for her.

Wendy: I got lucky to land this job at just the time when you were looking to get out of coaching. Otherwise, we'd be ordering dinner most nights since we'd both be busy out of our skulls with our teams.

Bill: How was your day?

Wendy: Tiring. Between getting all the work done that needed to be done between now and next Thursday, trying to finalize our arrangements with the league for the Boston match, jotting a press release to announce yesterday's trade, and working with the Shissler Rec Center and the Anderson Monarchs to get things in place for the players to be a part of Heart-to-Heart, it was just a long day with no real stopping points. Speaking of Heart-to-Heart, Tyler came in to ask me about how we're planning to crack down on unwanted advances by patrons at the event given the problems our team had at Hearts United and the pub crawl on Saturday. I told him I really didn't see a need to beef up security since this event would have a different type atmosphere than the two events he mentioned, and that the players had done a fine job to date of policing the annoyances on their own. That didn't seem to be enough for him, as he said that if we couldn't protect their women from being put in uncomfortable positions, then the men would have to do so, which is the LAST thing any of us want in an environment like that.

Bill: I see his point, but I don't know how you do what he seems to be suggesting without creating a bigger problem because not only would the players be targets, their "protectors" would be targets as well, especially if the pursuers think the guys can't hold their own. At UNC, we didn't have a lot of situations where the players weren't with one another or outside of the campus cocoon. Also, you know as well as I do that they didn't want Anson or myself over their shoulders all the time because it would take away from their feeling of self-sufficiency.

Wendy: I understand where he's coming from, but yeah....how do we do something like that without causing more upheaval or signaling to the attendees that we're going back on our word about being a publicly-open organization and allowing our players to be out in the community without "handlers"?

Bill: Let me mull it over a little. I might have an idea of how to bring it together, but we'd need to do a bit of coordination with those in charge of the event.

Wendy: OK. Let's take it up with Kristie and Lauren on the bus trip to DC on Sunday. Maybe they can suggest a way or two for us to settle the guys' nerves without putting the women on the defense.


	53. Convergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! After taking a hiatus to write "Love Out Loud 2", I've returned to this story.

Friday's practice for the Hearts consisted of narrowing down two first XIs for the team (one that would start tomorrow night against Duke and the other for Wednesday afternoon's match against the Washington Spirit). As the Wednesday match would be their last friendly before starting the season against Boston on April 7th, Erica wanted to use her preferred starting lineup for that match against their regional rival, with her trotting out a younger squad against the Blue Devils. Nickolette fit in nicely on the training ground as her experience with Erica was evident. After doing a shortened walk-through at the end of their session, Erica stopped at the side of the ground to answer a few questions for tomorrow's Raleigh News and Observer and Monday's edition of the Duke Chronicle. The reporter from the Chronicle tried to get the Hearts' head coach into a semantic battle over whether tomorrow's match would be as even on the field as it looked to be on paper (an NWSL expansion team facing the defending NCAA champions), but Erica didn't take the bait, answering his inquiry with a list of the players that would be on display for her side.

Once back at the hotel, Erica, Carm, and Kristin worked on how best to spread the playing time over their final two preseason games.

Erica: The Spirit is our best chance to see how the lineup I want to use in Boston fares, so I think we should start with that and then fill out tomorrow night's XI based on not overworking some of our veterans ahead of the Wednesday tilt.

Kristin: What does that mean for the three keepers?

Erica: I want Steph to get some work against Duke and I am thinking we should be cautious with Sammy Jo's shoulder and not risk that twinge becoming something worse. EJ will get the start and go probably 60-65 minutes before Steph enters to finish. Steph will start against the Spirit with Sammy Jo relieving her.

Carm: The rest of the lineup for Wednesday, then?

Erica: Liz, Cari, Emily, and Cami in back. Ali at the 6. Diana, Lindsey, and Kristie across the midfield. Steph Mac and Savannah up top.

Carm: So the rest of the roster starts tomorrow, or no?

Erica: Nickolette won't play, but I do think we should give the others a full 45 at least. Let's see how I can devise this.

Erica walked to the whiteboard in their conference room and began jotting out a possible lineup for tomorrow night.

\--------------Proctor

Ochs----Roccaro----Sonnett----Reid

\--------------Quinn

Hoy-----------Horan--------Andrews

\-------Crouse--------Jordan

Erica: With this XI, all the reserves for Wednesday start, and the four who will start both games are all under 25, so they should be able to handle extended minutes tonight on top of what they'll play against Washington. It also gives EJ a chance to play behind our first-choice center back pairing, which she and Sammy Jo don't usually get to do.

Kristin: Any plans to test out the other center back options during tomorrow's match?

Erica: I have to, I'm sure. Probably try Morgan and Becca back there sometime toward the end of the first half, while EJ is still in goal. Give Ali a bit of run after Steph comes on.

Carm: Looks like a winner. I saw you taking questions after training. The locals trying to boost interest in tomorrow's match?

Erica: Some of that. The Duke guy was curious about the disparity between us as an expansion team and their NCAA champion squad and whether it was less than the normal pro v. college spring match. I had to back him up with the quantity of players we have with extensive pro and international experience. The writer for the local paper focused some on the three former Blue Devils and on what our megatrade last week did to bring our roster closer to that of the Courage. Carm, what is the general night-before-a-game social life in the NWSL, or WPS/WUSA in your case, Kristin?

Carm: Mostly it is players from the two teams getting together and catching up. Same happens after games, only more informal and with other bodies included. Given our team, I'd expect the Wahoos/Georgia Girls to get together, same with the collection of Dukies.

Kristin: Are the Courage going to be back from their road trip early enough for that possibility to transpire?

Erica: Wendy was told when we booked the longer trip that they'd be returning sometime late afternoon.

Kristin: I'm going to text Carla (Overbeck, Duke asst. coach) and see if she and her husband want to do dinner with myself and Tiffany and Tim (Sahaydak, NC Courage head and assistant coach). Want to join us, Erica, if we do it?

Erica: I think I will. Jason and Addie are staying in Philly, Wendy and Bill will be with Bill and Suzi tonight, so I'd either be ordering room service or wandering over to the strip mall for dinner.

The meeting broke up and Kristin sent messages to Carla and Tiffany, former teammates of hers with the Carolina Courage in WUSA, about meeting for dinner after the Courage returned to Cary.

**********

The Hearts, Courage, and Duke University players were spread out around the Triangle region. EJ, Becca, and Morgan Reid went to Durham with Schuyler Debree to meet up with Brooke Heinsohn and Mary Love Taylor from the Blue Devils for dinner at Cookout, one of their favorite local haunts. The six talked a bit about how life had changed in the past few months. EJ shared some details from her and Becca's trip to Wilson the previous afternoon and asked the two current Duke players if they would consider doing a musical piece for the ceremony. Schuyler filled the rest of them in on how she was doing with the Courage and some of the scuttlebutt hovering around the team (their center back problem hasn't been solved yet, with the possibility for one of their offensive weapons to be hung out as bait to get a partner for captain Abby Erceg). Becca needled Morgan into divulging about her maybe-guy, which took the others a bit by surprise given her Players' Tribune piece from the end of January.

Waffle House was the gathering spot for the Georgia Girls (Emily, Kelley O'Hara, and Moe Brian), Lindsey, Cari, and Jen Hoy (standing in for Danny Colaprico). After ordering their food, the six started dishing about preseason and the mood surrounding each of their teams.

Kelley (to Emily and Lindsey): I CANNOT believe that the Hearts went after the two of you just months after not biting on Sam and Abby.

Emily: As Wendy told us, things can change quickly in this business. An injury to one of their players and Mana's homesickness led her to contacting Gavin and the rest was just negotiation based on what each side needed or wanted to make the deal happen.

Cari: I don't think it hurt that I was already with the team, so Lindsey might have a friend if she came to Philly. Then again, she also has a small enemy on the team.

Moe: You mean Hoodrat?

Cari: Exactly! You should have seen the two of them at the airport last Friday sniping at each other about who Sammy loved more.

Lindsey: It wasn't THAT bad, but Emily and Kristie did have to step in to make sure neither of us went too far.

Kelley: Your team is set now, right? No more wheeling-and-dealing?

Jen: I believe so. Getting Nick from Orlando by way of Portland should have finished up the roster. There is one move up in the air, but there's no timetable on when it will be done or if the player will be with the first team or the reserves.

Moe: Well, we could use a bit of help. Tiffany and Cindy haven't found anyone to replace Abby yet as a partner for Erceg and time is running out before the season starts. Debree and Kurtz will be fine as the season builds forward, but shouldn't be thrown into the first XI on opening day, you understand?

Cari: Definitely. Jen, wasn't that the impetus for Wendy to go chasing for a replacement for Bianca, that she didn't want to throw Quinny out there right away?

Jen: Yes. Despite her being probably the most pro-ready player in the draft, her and Erica wanted to bleed her into the lineup more gently as either she or Ali would have had to fill the spot next to Cari until they could either find a center back or develop Ochs into one. Chicago has a bit of a surplus at the moment, since Julie is being moved back by their coach to play alongside Abby and they traded for Christina Gibbons, which pushes Casey Short out on the left. Danny also told me that Sky Blue is in a bit of a bind there as well since Pearce retired. A number of young possibles, but no definitive player to build the back four around.

Cari: I haven't talked to Katie in a bit. Maybe I should drop her a line and see what's happening with their club.

Moe: I'm sure you can find out quicker by having Kristie pry it out of Sam.

Cari: True.

Kelley: If we picked up one of the Red Stars, that would probably solve the current hole. Question of course is how either of them would play with the other three. Erceg got dealt to the Flash because of Sam Johnson becoming a bigger part of Dames' plans and he drafted Naughton a couple of months later. As for Short, I'm pretty sure she, Lynn (Williams), and Taylor (Smith) are sort of tight from what I've seen in National Team camp, but would any of the three want something more with one of the others, and how would that play into team chemistry?

Jen: Any more games for the Courage before the opener?

Kelley: No, thankfully. I think the Florida trip where we played, what, four games over nine days was more than enough and some of us will need the normal practice schedule to recover from it. You?

Emily: We're playing Washington on Wednesday afternoon at their place, then home for a few days. Jen, is Danny coming to Heart-to-Heart on the 2nd?

Jen: We hadn't been planning on it because it's more of a Hearts-in-the-community event and not the typical fundraiser. I can always bring it up.

Emily: Actually, save that thought. I think Lauren and Kristie talked about using the trip from here to Washington to bounce some ideas around with Wendy and Bill regarding set-up and management, as the team has had some issues with the public being a bit too up-close-and-personal with the players at previous events.

Moe: When do we play you the first time?

Jen: May 5th down here. I think we only get you twice as opposed to the three times we're playing the rest of the Eastern Conference teams. You and Kelley coming out to tomorrow night's game?

Kelley: Would not miss it. Duke gave us a decent run when we played them a couple of weeks ago, so I wouldn't expect the Hearts to have an easy time against them.

The crew wrapped up their meal and gabfest before going back to the team hotel, where Kelley and Moe caught up with several other Hearts, including Ali, Kristie, Steph McCaffrey, and Savannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're 15 days from the season openers and business around the league is about to pick up again as teams try to solidify their 20-player rosters. Who goes where? Weigh in.


	54. Back To The Future

Game day in Cary began with the Hearts having breakfast before a short walk around the hotel complex and shopping district. Erica announced the starting lineup during their team meal at 1pm. Wendy and Bill came to the Doubletree about 3:00 and had a chance to talk with the coaching staff and Lauren about the conversation she had with Tyler Wise on Thursday afternoon concerning Heart-to-Heart. Bill outlined a means of protecting the players from unwanted or undesired attention without them necessarily knowing it, which he said he wanted to discuss further on the trip up to Washington.

The Hearts' bus left the Doubletree at 4pm for the short trip to WakeMed Soccer Park. As the team disembarked in the parking lot, Lauren got some photos for the club's Instagram page. Emily and Lindsey gave her a sweet couple shot which ended up being disrupted by Cari. Kristie and Steph McCaffrey looked to be arguing over the latter's choice of pre-game attire (flannel wrapped around her waist, t-shirt, ripped jeans, and combat boots). EJ, Becca, and Morgan Reid were being filmed as they entered the stadium with Lauren asking them questions about returning "home" to face their alma mater. Once in the locker room, everything was strictly business. Steph Labbe was meditating with her headphones on while Frannie and Nickolette were pumping out the pregame playlist they had while together at Penn State, which made Savannah's ears perk up and she joined in the pump-up-the-squad atmosphere. Kristin, EJ, and Ali were the first on the field for warm-ups, with Sammy Jo joining them a couple of minutes later.

Kristin: You've seen all of these players plenty of times in the past, I'm sure. Nothing different tonight than in your Duke training sessions. Just remember that and you should do fine.

EJ: I'm not overly worried about any of my former teammates beating me. I'm more nervous about playing them in front of a crowd that will love the name on the front of their jerseys more than the ones on the backs of mine, Becca's, and Morgan's.

Sammy Jo: Piece of advice from someone with a little bit of experience in this situation. You have to block out the hate they have for the team you now represent and not take it personally. When I went back to Corvallis as USC's starting goalkeeper, I got a bit of a hand during introductions. Once the whistle blew, it was 180 the other direction. It wasn't that they hated me for transferring from Oregon State to Southern Cal, but I was now in another team's colors and, for those 90 minutes, I was the enemy. Besides, this is an exhibition and you're not really out to harm the home team the same way I was back then.

Ali: The one visit the Pride made to Washington last year was sobering for a lot of reasons. One, I was from the area and had played my entire NWSL career to that point with the Spirit. Second, Ashlyn was out injured and thus I didn't have that slight bit of comfort and support from her. Third, my future baaaaaaaae was NOT going to make it easy on us. I had to deal with a few boos, especially from fans who felt I forced Jim (Gabarra, Washington's head coach) and Bill (Lynch, Spirit owner) to deal me to Orlando due to Ash. After the game, which ended in a 2-2 draw, I was pulled aside by Dalen Cuff, the NWSL on Lifetime's pregame/post-game host and sideline reporter, to give my impressions of my first match back at Hendricks Field. I gave the fans a huge shout-out, which translated to a larger-than-expected group waiting for me when I went to the railing after the interview.

EJ: Thanks for the advice, you two. I want to keep a clean sheet for whatever length of time Erica plans to play me and I would hope that after the match, the Duke faithful will be kind again to myself and the other two alumnae on the Hearts.

Ali and Kristin took shots on EJ while Sammy Jo watched from behind the net to give her tips about positioning. The rest of the Hearts came out of the locker room as a group, with Steph Labbe joining the other keepers by the south goal and the others limbering up on the Hearts' side of midfield. The two coaching staffs along with Bill Palladino conversed at midfield, with Erica praising Duke head coach Robbie Church's three former charges who were now with her team. Up in the stands, Kelley and Kathy Proctor, Kevin and Cheryl Reid, Schuyler Debree, and Kelley and Moe were seated alongside Lauren Green and Wendy and Zach Palladino. Closer to game time, Katelyn Rowland and Taylor Smith joined the Hearts' cheering section to root on their former teammates Steph Ochs and Liz Eddy, along with the sisters of their former Courage and UCLA teammates Sam Mewis and Abby Dahlkemper.

Duke took the opening kickoff and built up an attack down their left side of the field, challenging Jen Hoy and Steph Ochs' defensive skills. A cross from Ella Stevens was punched out by EJ, landing at the feet of Lindsey Horan. Her pass to Morgan Andrews was dropped back to Morgan Reid, then recycled to EJ, who passed it between the center backs to Becca. As she brought the ball up the field, she noticed Jen moving inward and hit her with a solid pass. Once received, Jen sent a one-touch pass to Lindsey who stepped through the ball and sent it past Duke goalkeeper Brooke Heinsohn. The Hearts would double the scoreline in the 38th minute on an over-the-top ball from Becca that Savannah corralled and shot over Heinsohn's diving body.

Erica started off the second half with a slightly-different formation and a couple of player experiments.

\-------------Proctor

Eddy-----Quinn-----Reid-----Levin

\-------------Krieger

Matheson-------------------Mewis

\-------------Horan

\---McCaffrey----------Jordan

With the rookie center back pairing in front of Proctor, the Blue Devils were able to muster a greater challenge on the Hearts' goal, requiring EJ to make a couple of moderately difficult saves. Ali toe-poked a ball away from Kayla McCoy toward Becca, who sent a one-touch, 65 yard, cross-field ball to Kristie, which unfortunately went out-of-bounds before she could catch up to it. A forced turnover by Kristie was passed up to Lindsey, who sent a through-ball past both Duke center backs into the stride of Steph McCaffrey, which was deposited into the net by the fourth-year pro. Steph Labbe came on for EJ at the 65 minute mark, along with Frannie replacing Savannah, Morgan Andrews replacing Becca (shifting Ali back to partner Cari, who entered for Morgan Reid), Steph Ochs on for Lindsey, which moved Diana into the center. The Hearts wrapped up the scoring in the 74th minute as Steph Ochs got her head on the end of a Morgan Andrews corner kick, putting it past Mackenzie Coles into the Blue Devils' net.

Philadelphia 4 Duke 0 (Horan/Hoy, Jordan/Quinn, McCaffrey/Horan, Ochs/Andrews)

**********

After the post-game handshakes, EJ, Becca, and Morgan Reid went over to the stands and caught up with their parents. Ali, Steph Labbe, Kristie, and Emily were the players who attracted the largest crowds from the young fans in attendance. Lindsey and Cari showed off a new Frick-and-Frack handshake, which Frannie and Nickolette attempted to out-do but were sadly not in the same league as the other pair. Kelley and Moe went onto the field and, after coaxing Savannah to join them, slid behind their fellow Georgia Girl for a picture taken by Lauren, with the caption, "Who would have thought that the first meetup of the Georgia Girls this season would be in North Carolina?! #peaches"


	55. Taking Care Of Business

The Hearts left Cary at 10am to embark on their six-hour trip to Washington, DC. Once outside the greater Raleigh area, Wendy gathered Lauren, Kristie, and Bill and the four began discussing Heart-to-Heart and potential security arrangements for it.

Wendy: Kristie, Tyler came into my office on Thursday afternoon concerned with how we were planning to "protect" our players from patrons who might cross the line, as a few did during the pub crawl and Orlandini did at Hearts United. I threw the question open to my husband, who as you know used to coach at North Carolina, to see if there might be a way for us to assuage Tyler's fears without putting the players on notice or making things worse. Can you tell him what the general plans for the evening are?

Kristie: The plan is for each of our 20 players, along with Erica and Carm, to head a table of 10 where specific groups will have 30-35 minutes to engage with them in an informal Q-and-A. Each table will also have one member of the Anderson Monarchs/Shissler Rec Center pick-up group who will be the team escorts for the home opener against Orlando on the 14th. There will be two rounds of this informal questioning, followed by a series of panel Q-and-A's involving the players, the coaching staff, and Wendy, with questions submitted to Lauren by patrons.

Bill: How are the groups determined?

Lauren: When attendees ordered their tickets, they had a chance to select three choices from each of two lists, one of which is compiled of Erica, Carm, and the nine most identifiable players on the preseason roster, with the other list made up of the other eleven. As the roster has turned over a bit since then, there will have to be some judgment calls made for those who purchased tickets early on which players they will get to meet. Each group will get time with one player or coach on the first list and one on the second, with there being eleven pairings. For example, Steph Labbe and Liz Eddy are paired. The group that gets Steph first gets Liz second, and vice versa. I will be spending time over the next couple of days pairing up the lists and assigning patrons to groups.

Bill: I am pretty sure that some of the non-player significant others and local journos will be there. My thought is that perhaps we can embed them into the groups, not in an obvious way mind you, but as assurance that if things were to get out of hand, someone would have the player's back.

Kristie: Play this out for me. The team culture really has the players sticking up for each other and I don't think we want to call attention to us needing "handlers" to deal with the public.

Bill: Since Tyler is the one that brought it up, let's use him as an example. He will be there, I am guessing, so we place him in a group with seven others, then have him watching out for the two players they meet from the inside. It is a LOT less intrusive than pairing him with a specific player, because it will look like he's just one of the attendees and not part of the club's ring of support.

Wendy: I think I get it. Take you, Bill. You'll be there, but a LOT of people in Philly won't necessarily know who you are. Lauren puts you into one of the groups and you participate in the Q-and-A's. You thinking random draw for this or some other criteria?

Bill: The biggest thing would be the embedded not getting someone with whom they are fairly familiar, since that puts both them and the player on the spot. Example of that would be Danny Colaprico. She's dating Jen Hoy and went to college with Emily Sonnett. You wouldn't place her in a group that would draw one of them. Same goes with the other SO's. I wouldn't draw Wendy, Jason wouldn't get Erica, Tyler and Steph Ochs, etc.

Kristie: Let's see if I have this right. You're suggesting that someone from the club's inner circle be assigned a group for the evening, then join them for the two sit-down sessions. The player(s) may know the person, but he or she still comes across as an interested fan since there isn't some obvious connection between them that would be noticeable to the rest.

Bill: I think that's it in a nutshell.

Wendy: I like it. It calms a few nerves, the players aren't going to notice anything out-of-sorts with who they will be engaging, and it also has the extra benefit of allowing the inner circle to get to know some of the others on the team. We'll need 22 of them in some way, shape, or form. Lauren, can you work up a quick list tonight of who we have already attending that could be called upon and who you might wish to contact about this?

Lauren: Sure thing. Kristie?

Kristie: I feel like this is a good idea. Worst-case scenario, without something like this, the players could be sitting ducks since those who would typically be the muscle in dealing with problem guests will be spread out around the room and unable to jump in if something were to happen.

As their conversation wrapped up, Steph Ochs approached Wendy and asked if they could talk for a bit. The two of them went to the back of the bus and sat down.

Wendy: What's on your mind?

Steph O.: Tomorrow is the next session of negotiations between the league and the NWSLPA on a Collective Bargaining Agreement. Yael has been able to keep the player reps united on the improvements we'd like to see, but there hasn't been much movement on management's side to address them.

Wendy: I've seen the proposal Yael, Lauren Barnes, and Julie King have given to the league, along with the response from Bill Predmore and Arnim Whisler. There does seem to be a bit of a distance between them. Off-the-record, strictly between us, what's the most important thing for your side?

Steph O.: The multi-year contract provision, so players aren't always having to uproot after every season because they're either out-of-contract or their option hasn't been picked up. If we can get some movement on the wage scale, especially for incoming players, that would be great. The block grants from USSF to cover a portion of the teams' salary budgets was a definite step forward as it brought the US national teamers onto the same level as that of the rank-and-file.

Wendy: How bad does your side want multi-year contracts, because you know that Bill and Arnim will want something in return?

Steph O.: It's the top thing on our list, and without that we'll have to push for greater salary increases due to the uncertainty of playing from one year to the next. What would you want in return for that, if you were negotiating this?

Wendy thought for a few seconds about the question before answering. "I'm not sure that the league will give in on guaranteed multi-year deals, but if I were them, I'd give the players a chance to earn them through their work. Right now, all second-year options are held by the clubs, with complete discretion over whether to exercise them. One idea would be to have an automatic kick-in if a player reaches a certain metric during the season. It can be appearances, goals, minutes. Something objective that, once reached, would guarantee the second year of the player's 1+1 contract."

Steph O.: That SOUNDS great, but what is to stop coaches and general managers from acting in a manner late in the season to not allow players to meet the standard, be it by not dressing for a match or not getting into a match even if in the 18. There needs to be a means of creating a level playing field for all 20 players on each of the 12 rosters to be able to meet those metrics.

Wendy: Seems like you might have an idea or two on how to do that.

Steph O.: As far as I can tell from the FIFA Laws of the Game, domestic leagues are free to adopt rules of play that modify or expand them in a way that does not go outside what is already permissible. At the World Cup, teams are allowed to dress their entire 23-player roster for every match. Why shouldn't NWSL teams be able to suit up their full 20 as opposed to 18? Additionally, there is a provision for knockout matches that allows each team to bring on a fourth substitute in extra time. What is stopping our rules committee from taking that and implementing it for league matches? Both of those would help players more easily meet any objective criteria the owners and general managers want in exchange for the guaranteed second years.

Wendy: Let me bring Erica back here, since both of those affect her much more than they do me.

Wendy walked up and asked Erica to join her and Steph in the back.

Wendy: Steph and I have been talking about the NWSLPA and the league's working on a Collective Bargaining Agreement. Their next negotiating session is tomorrow, so the two of us were bouncing ideas around for how the two sides could get one done. She came up with a couple of things that I thought you might want to weigh in upon. First, how would you feel about being able to suit up your entire 20-player roster for every match?

Erica: It would solve the issue we'll have this year with carrying three goalkeepers. With only 18 suiting up, you have to scratch one of the two back-ups to have a full allotment of field changes at your disposal. I'd be in favor of that.

Wendy: Secondly, would you be in favor of allowing each team to have four substitutions in league matches? FIFA has already crossed that barrier for knockout matches in international competition, giving each team a fourth one for extra time.

Erica: Anything that gives the coach more control over the outcome in my opinion is always a good thing. It also allows for more situational substitution, where a coach can make one change, get the desired result from it, then make another to undo it.

Steph O.: Like putting me on for Savannah if we need a goal late, then getting it and pulling me for a second d-mid or a third center back?

Erica: Yes, or the reverse of that where Becca comes on for Diana, then we give up a goal and I have to insert Jen Hoy for her to try and get it back.

Wendy: When we get to the hotel and I have a chance to get at my laptop, I'm going to drop Arnim and Amanda a note with these suggestions.

Steph O.: I'll text Yael when we stop for lunch and ask her to call me tonight so we can talk over what you and I discussed and get her reaction.

Steph went back to her seat alongside Liz, with Wendy and Erica also returning to their places near the front of the coach. Just before 1:00, the bus pulled off the interstate and stopped in Richmond, VA for the team to have lunch and stretch their legs a bit. Steph took care of her business, while Lauren asked the team if any of their people were coming to Heart-to-Heart. Once back on the road, it was a pretty uneventful two hours until they pulled up to the Hilton Washington DC North in Gaithersburg, MD.

**********

Erica did a review session with the team after dinner, where they went over things from last night's match against Duke.

Erica: For our first match with the new arrivals in the lineup, I thought we did a good job in possession, transition, and defense. Lindsey is going to be extremely dangerous coming in from the 8 if teams don't account for her. Steph and Kristie of course had good chemistry, as did Cari and Emily and Morgan Reid and Becca. We got to see a number of combinations that I'd like to test out further on Wednesday, including one that I didn't have on the field together but could be scary good against certain teams. The plan for Wednesday is to treat it like a regular match, but use the full array of subs and move players around a bit, including that four center mid combination I referenced earlier. Take the rest of the night off, PLEASE, and get your rest. A lot of things will be pulling at us over the next three days, between training, the game, and the behind-the-scenes work Wendy, Lauren, and others will be doing in preparation for next week.

The players were dismissed and went up to their rooms. Lindsey and Emily decided to hold a movie night in their room, with Cari, Savannah, Jen, Becca, EJ, and Morgan Reid joining them. Steph, Ali, Carm, and Diana got together in Rook's Corner Lounge, where they placed a Skype call to their favorite local Canadian, Washington Spirit captain Shelina Zadorsky, and engaged in a bit of trash talk and catching up ahead of their scheduled Tuesday night dinner outing. After a couple of drinks, the four of them returned to their rooms and settled in for the evening.


	56. Seven Days And Counting

The final week of preseason for the Hearts started off on the wrong foot, as a kitchen fire at 4am combined with adjusting to new beds after five nights in Cary resulted in a good portion of the team experiencing the Monday morning blahs. Once loaded on the bus, a few of the players nodded off for the 15-minute trip to Germantown Soccer Park, home of the Washington Spirit. Jim Gabarra chose to move his team's training to the afternoon for today and tomorrow, to better replicate game conditions for their match against the Hearts on Wednesday, leaving the main field free for their guests from Philadephia. Erica worked with the team on a handful of different player combinations that she would be attempting to have on the field together in the friendly. The team's bullish front pairing of Lindsey and Steph McCaffrey caused Cari and Emily a bit of trouble in terms of physicality, while the four center mid scheme (Becca, Morgan Andrews, Lindsey, and Diana) was effective in making their midfield opposition (Cari, Jen Hoy, Nickolette, and Kristie) ball-chase and open gaps for them to exploit. Following a short-sided 7v7 scrimmage with the goals moved up to the edge of the 18s, time was called and the team hopped their bus for the trip back to the Hilton to shower and change before splitting up for the afternoon.

While the team was at practice, Lauren and Wendy were in the hotel's business center making preliminary decisions on the groupings for Heart-to-Heart as well as soliciting members of the media and other soccer insiders to attend and assist with their plan to keep the players protected. By the end of the morning, Lauren had a list of 18 people who were either already part of the guest list or agreed to come out for the evening. Those individuals were:

Jason Dambach; Bill Palladino; Brian O'Hara; Julie O'Hara; Aaron Donahue; Tyler Wise; Michael Bridges; Amy Mahan (Hearts store manager); Sean Bell (FOX 29); Jamie Apody (ABC 6); Marisa Pilla (NBC Sports Philadelphia); Joe Giglio (Urban Outfitters Stadium PA announcer); Jonathan Tannenwald (Philly Inquirer); Danielle Colaprico; Ryan Berley (Franklin Fountain); Trish Donnelly (CEO, Urban Outfitters Group); Bill Malizia (Shissler Recreation Center); George Dunbar (Head women's soccer coach, Thomas Jefferson University).

With a good start made, Lauren moved her attention to pairing up the twenty players, Erica, and Carm into their sets for the two Q-and-A's and which support persons would be embedded with their groups. As she made headway on that, Wendy read through updates from today's negotiations between the NWSLPA and the league's owners on a collective bargaining agreement. The sides looked to be much closer to one another than they seemed 24 hours earlier, with ownership willing to convene the rules committee to discuss the two Laws of the Game modifications proposed by the players (dressing the full roster and four substitutions for each team) and the players amenable to keeping the current salary structure in exchange for multi-year contract agreements, which ownership wished to tie to performance-based benchmarks. Both sides would have the early afternoon to discuss among themselves the current proposals and re-convene at 3pm with the hope of having something to present to the Board of Governors and the non-national team members of the NWSL's twelve teams worked out by the end of the day.

**********

Alone in their room, Kristie and Steph McCaffrey called Sam and Abby to get an update on their preseason in Chicago and what good rumors they've heard from around the league.

Steph M.: Lindsey and I are having a good time ragging on you in front of Kristie.

Sam: Should I be scared about how far you'll take it?

Kristie: I had to break out the leash when we met Lindsey and Emily's plane at the airport on the 16th, as the two of them were ready to throw down.

Abby: Glad I'm not part of your twisted little world, Kristie. How's the team in Philly coming together?

Steph: The on-field product is pretty good. Lindsey playing the 8 behind Savannah Jordan and myself looks like it can create problems for teams that choose not to man-mark her. Kristie is, well, Kristie and I'm planning to benefit from her field vision and crossing skill. The back line is a little bit of a work-in-progress. Cari and Emily in the middle are solid, and Becca Quinn and Ali can fill in there if need be. The outside backs aren't at their level and it's probably where we can be most exposed. What's the word with you guys and the Red Stars?

Sam: For all the talent we have here, it's not meshing yet. Last year's starting back line has been completely overhauled as a result of trades and there is really no one on the roster that complements me in the midfield. We're playing Depaul in our last preseason game tomorrow night, and if Paul can't find the right combination then, he'll have to deal to find what we're missing. I saw Casey Short coming out of his office before training today, looking a little miffed.

Steph: Did you ask her about it?

Sam: Yes. She said that Paul had been shopping her for the last week or so since she's definitely behind Christina Gibbons at left back and is also too big a risk for him to keep if Harvs starts calling her up with an eye toward qualifying and France. You know his MO is to limit the number of bubble NT players on his roster. It's why he left Sabrina exposed in the expansion draft and was willing to deal Danny to Sky Blue in the deal that brought Abby and I here.

Kristie: We'd have use for her, I'm sure, but I think Wendy is set on the 20 we have. We signed a rookie from Duke that can play everything in the back and will probably be our starting left back come next season if not the end of this one. If he's been shopping her for a week now with nothing coming together, I'm guessing that most teams are set at that spot.

Abby: I feel pretty bad for Katie Naughton. I come in and, combined with Paul choosing to move Julie back to center back, she is out of the first XI. She's a local, so perhaps she'll be OK with riding out this year and taking advantage of JJ and I being at the World Cup next year to return to the starting lineup on a semi-regular basis, but that might be too much to ask. She's also pretty prime trade bait since a number of teams are hurting at center back, our former club included.

Sam: Kratch, how is your and Steph's fundraiser coming along?

Kristie: A lot of it is set. Our communications director was working today on the guest list and some additional invites along with player pairings. I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet to find out where things stand, but our discussion on the bus up here yesterday left me confident that it will be a good night next Monday.

Steph: I'm really excited to have our home opener escorts from the Shissler Rec Center with us as part of this event that will benefit them somewhat directly.

Sam: Vanessa and Sofia wanted to get together for dinner tonight, so we should start getting ready. Love you two.

Kristie and Steph: Love you too, Stretch, and Abby as well.

**********

Following dinner, Wendy held a short meeting to update the players and coaches on what transpired over the course of the day.

Wendy: While all of you were at the Germantown complex, Lauren and I knocked out some of the details for Heart-to-Heart. We have paired up our twenty players, Erica, and Carm into eleven pairings. Each pair will see the same two groups and we tried to put one higher-profile player and one lower-profile player in each pairing. Kristie, the three of us should meet tomorrow after training to fill in whatever holes might still exist so we can wrap up everything on Thursday or Friday morning. Next, I'd like to turn the floor over to Steph Ochs, who has some news from today's CBA negotiation session.

Steph O.: The NWSLPA and the league's owners spent seven hours today debating and arguing for certain things, in the hope that they would be able to have a proposal for the players to vote upon before the regular season begins next Monday. About an hour ago, Yael Averbuch and Bill Predmore came out of the latest session and said that a preliminary agreement had been made between the two sides. The major points of the proposal are the following:

* A three-year collective bargaining agreement, carrying the league and players' union through the 2020 season.

* The salary structure for 2018 will remain the same as it was for 2017, with incremental bumps across the wage spectrum in 2019 and 2020.

* Clubs will continue to offer 1+1 contracts, but players will now be able to have their second-year options be guaranteed through performance measures.

* Every team will be allowed to dress their entire 20-player roster for every match.

* Each team will be allowed four substitutions in every NWSL match.

* With the World Cup and Olympics coming in the second and third years of the CBA, both sides can re-open discussions to deal with matters specific to roster changes or management emanating from those two events.

Steph O.: After breakfast tomorrow, the non-national team players will vote on ratification of the proposed CBA. For it to become valid, at least 9 of the league's 12 teams must pass it, along with 60% of all players voting in the affirmative. Any questions?

Ali: What is the criteria for who are considered "national team players"?

Steph O.: Since the USSF no longer subsidizes specific players' salaries but instead gives each club a set amount toward their salary budget, there isn't a clear-cut delineation. Each federation affiliated with NWSL, which are currently USSF, CSA, FFA, FMF, and CBF, is allowed to designate up to 24 players as representatives of their women's national team for the calendar year. Any NWSL player that is designated will be considered by the NWSLPA as a national team member and thus covered by their own federation's CBA if one exists. Should one not exist, the player will be covered by the NWSL's. On the Hearts, the players considered "national team members" are Steph Labbe, Emily Sonnett, Lindsey Horan, Diana Matheson, and Becca Quinn. I'll have copies of the proposal available after tonight's team bonding activity if anyone wants to study it ahead of tomorrow's vote.

Wendy: Talking about team bonding, Kristin, will you share with us what we're doing tonight?

Kristin: Well, I was HOPING to have all of us do something outside the hotel together, but Monday night is THE DEADEST night of the week, thus I couldn't find anything worth doing. Instead, we will be doing sectionals. We have great chemistry among a lot of players and between the lines, but not necessarily within them. The keepers and forwards will be together, the midfielders together, and the defenders together. Ali, you will be with the defenders tonight and you, Steph Labbe, and Diana will lead your groups in whatever activity you desire.

Wendy: Meeting adjourned.


	57. Tell Me Something Good

The defenders gathered in Emily and Lindsey's room. The seven of them (Steph Ochs, Liz, Emily, Cari, Cami, Morgan Reid, and Ali) went around first giving short bios of how they got to where they are now. Following that, Ali moved onto a topic the group would see from many different points of view.

Ali: The seven of us run the gamut in terms of relationships. Emily and I are both with other members of the Hearts and Steph and Liz are with local guys. As for the other three of you, anything you wish to bring up before I get into the main topic I want to discuss?

Cami: I'm currently not with anyone. Haven't been in Philly long enough to start looking for a good Jewish boy and the options back home haven't appealed to me.

Cari: When I was traded to the Hearts, I was sort of dabbling in a relationship in Houston with a former classmate from Notre Dame. Nothing really serious, but something I could say existed to keep others at arm's length. When that member of the Flyers hit on me on St. Patrick's Day and I told him I didn't date athletes, it was because I had been pondering something that Moe said to me the night before her called-off wedding, that I had let two great potential partners slip away from me because I was too unwilling to let either of them know what I thought of them or how I swung, not knowing if they went that way or not. One for sure I lost, that being Mo who has Sammy Jo. The other plays for the Red Stars, so distance would be a big factor in whether we would be able to start something. The story that Mo told about the three of us at the preseason event at Lucky Strike also stirred something in me to maybe go after it.

Morgan: One of my classmates from Duke is going to medical school in Philadelphia and we ran into each other at Reading Terminal Market a couple of weeks ago. Ali, you met him at Franklin Fountain and he was on the pub crawl with us on the 17th. We're going to see what might come to pass once this trip is over.

Emily: Cari, you know if you need any help in that department, there are several of us that would be willing to get involved on your behalf. Lindsey, Jen, Danny Colaprico, Sam.

Cari: Let's take this up after sectional. Don't want to bore the rest of the group with my five-plus year mental chase of her.

Ali: Onto the topic that's on my mind. With us hosting another public event next Monday, the possibility exists for attendees to try and get too close for comfort either with questions or with actions. How do each of you handle the public nature of being a professional female athlete with the desire to maybe not let the whole world know everything about you? I want to hear from a couple of you before I jump in with my thoughts.

Steph: Being one of the few players on the Hearts who has been in the league since its start, I have seen the difference in how we as players are regarded from when I played with Ali and Diana in Washington in 2013 to the aftermath of Sam and Abby's coming-out at the NWSL final last October. Back then, we were still seen as role models for tween and teenage girls and what we did away from the field wasn't really anyone's concern. Now that we are attracting young professionals and college students to games, the atmosphere is better in the stands, but that comes at a bit of a price. Fans now want to know more about you, and I don't mean what your favorite ice cream flavor is or how you did on the beep test. Some are very interested in who you're with, or if you're with anyone, never mind that few if any would take the next step and actually approach you, and the ones that do are just so overaggressive.

Emily: In Portland, we had a good relationship with the Rose City Riveters. They were respectful of our privacy if they would happen to see us away from Providence Park. Some from the Timbers Army were less-so, intruding upon or being judgmental about what we did outside of our job. The reaction we saw in the four friendlies following the NWSL final, ranging from enthusiastic support to head-shaking vitriol, was something that I didn't think we'd experience. Ash, Sam, and Abby got the worst of it, and Lindsey was willing to fight back against it, but I felt like our supporters were casting aspersions on our choices of who to love.

Ali: I've been dealing with this a bit longer than most of our teammates or competitors. In the run-up to the 2011 World Cup, there wasn't a lot of interest in me, as our team had a lot of other players who were bigger names and more important to the overall effort than myself. When I scored the penalty kick that took us past Brazil in the quarterfinals, that changed. Journalists began digging into my career at Frankfurt and even at Penn State. The injury during Olympic qualifying the next winter allowed me to step back from the limelight before the start of NWSL. Since my return to the States, it has been a constant barrage of questions concerning my sexuality, be it which way I go or who I'm with or whether I was too hot to not be straight. It made me shell up about letting anyone know anything about that part of my life, and it took a special person to make it possible for me to finally open up a little bit about it. She and others have been at the front of protecting us more reserved Hearts from unfair criticism or over-the-top questioning, and I hope all of you will trust them to stand up for you when needed.

Morgan: Dealing with the trolls at Duke my last couple of years there, I developed a bit of a thick skin, but I'm still capable of losing it emotionally when the criticism gets too loud. EJ and Becca were two of my protectors in Durham because their relationship was so front-and-center, which allowed me to hide a bit from the haters. The flight back to school that led me to write the Players Tribune piece was the culmination of dealing with several weeks of potshots from other athletes, students, and the general population leading up to and following College Cup. After it was written and published, I felt a large weight come off my shoulders. I'm worried about how Michael is going to deal with fans who think they can charm me or those who want to run me down for any of several reasons.

Ali: He's planning to attend Heart-to-Heart, right?

Morgan: As far as I know. Steph and Liz, your guys are going as well, correct?

Steph: Yes, and I know Tyler went to Wendy on Thursday about making sure that we wouldn't be harassed like we were on the pub crawl or at Hearts United.

Liz: Aaron will be there. I feel like I'm in sort of the same boat as you, Morgan, as he isn't the most outspoken person and doesn't project a presence that people might fear.

Ali: I know Wendy, Kristie, and Lauren were talking on the bus trip up from Cary, presumably about Heart-to-Heart, so I'm pretty sure they're considering some kind of response. We should probably wrap up soon so Lindsey can have her room back and Steph can get copies of the proposed CBA to everyone before curfew.

Cari: Ali, can I talk to you one-on-one after we finish up here?

Ali: Sure. My room or down in the bar?

Cari: Your room's fine. Maybe having you and Steph both offer some advice might help me figure out how to deal with my current problem.

**********

Cari asked Ali and Steph about how their relationship came to pass (who first had the feelings, who made the first move, how did they know there was mutual interest, etc.). Steph took the lead in describing the steps from "I'm a bit smitten with you, but you're with someone else" to "you and her might not be staying together according to our BFF" to "we're going to be playing for the same team again, so maybe we should figure out if we maybe want to get together should you and Ash break up" to "I'm over the moon for you". Ali looked on and interjected some of her attempts to show Steph her interest and to reassure her that it was genuine and not rebounding or a stopgap. Cari shared a bit with them about her and Katie's history from Notre Dame and the youth national teams. The two of them implored her to find a middle person to feed info through and get info from before making too large of a step forward, like Carm was for them prior to Orientation Week. Cari thanked the team's big sisters for their time and advice, then went back to her room.

**********

Jen and Danny were catching up on the day's activities with each other via Skype.

Danny: Training here today was good, but we're still in a bit of a bind on the back line. Erica Skroski is coming along as a solid player in the middle, but our best option alongside her is Mandy Freeman and neither of them are what you'd consider steely.

Jen: On Friday night, me, Emily, Lindsey, and Cari went to dinner with Kelley and Moe. They were telling me how the Courage are in need of a center back as well and that the Red Stars have a small surplus at the position, perhaps, after all of their trading in the off-season and preseason.

Danny: Who's on the outs at the moment?

Jen: Katie and Casey.

Danny: Casey's more of a left back, but she CAN play center back. Katie is the type that I think we need here more than Shorty, especially with Erin coming back a couple of weeks ago.

A call came in to Danny's computer, which she patched in to her current conversation with Jen.

Danny: Speak of the devil! Jen and I were just talking about you. How's it hanging in Chi-town?

Katie Naughton: It could be a lot better. The lack of playing time I've gotten in the first two preseason matches has me a bit worried that I'll be riding pine most of the season. Have you seen the number of moves Arnim and Paul have made for defenders since the end of last season?

Jen: There's Sam Mewis and Abby, then Estelle Johnson, followed by Gibbons and Dydasco. Am I missing any?

Katie: I think that's all of them.

Jen: Your situation came up over dinner on Friday night with Kelley and Moe. They were wondering whether you being a local might make it palatable for you to ride this year out knowing that JJ and Abby would be in France for a sizable portion of next season.

Katie: If it were just that, maybe. I'm more concerned that Paul sees me and Casey as assets that he can leverage to fill the midfield holes we have. As of now, we don't have complements to either Sam or Vanessa, and the two of them don't play well side-by-side to the point where we'd be able to go double pivot with Mautz and Kaskie on the wings. Danny, how were you able to land at Sky Blue when all the ish started after Moe's non-wedding?

Danny: The night before the wedding, a number of us were sitting around at the O'Haras trading stories about the bride and she about us. Sam brought up her feelings about returning to the Courage after the problems at the National Team match in Cary a few weeks before then, which caused some of us to start spitballing about how to make something good come out of it. Moe talked about going the other direction if Sam and Abby were able to end up with the Red Stars, which got my name into the fray. Knowing the league and where I'd want to go if I had to be moved, and what that team might have that could be sent to Carolina in a deal, I determined that I would take control of my landing spot and requested that Paul move me to Sky Blue if he was going to trade me somewhere. Didn't hurt that Jen and I had begun talking about seeing one another more often in the off-season since we lived about 90 minutes apart, which is what eventually led to us becoming a duo.

Katie: And a cute pair at that!

Jen: Someone on our team brought your name up that night at the Waffle House in Raleigh, as if she missed you a little bit and wanted to catch up on what had been happening with you. Cari Roccaro.

Danny bit her tongue not wanting to divulge what she heard Moe say about her past in November.

Katie: Really?! Wait....when did she end up with Philly?

Jen: She was part of the draft-day trade that sent Andi Sullivan to Houston and allowed us to select Becca Quinn from the Canadian National Team.

Katie: Mo Andrews is with you guys as well, right?

Jen: Yep.

Katie: The three of us in South Bend were tight.

Danny: I BET! Mo told a story about the three of you at the Hearts' preseason kickoff event. Something about Cari falling into a snowpile and you and her....

Katie: OH MY! I can't believe she told all of you that! I'm trying not to blush too much because, for me, it was a bit more personal than just trying to keep our teammate from developing hypothermia. There was a small "charge" that I got from the skin-on-skin contact. I wanted to say something about it during our final season together, but you know Cari. Hard to read and harder to approach. Besides, I think she was with someone from the men's team at the time, so I put it out of my mind.

Danny: Don't put it too far out of your mind. That night in Fayetteville with the rest of Moe's wedding party, she told Cari that she had learned from her what true regret was, as her inaction allowed two possible partners to get away.

Katie: And you think one of those might be me?

Danny: I'm fairly sure of that.

Jen: We have peeps here who can help you if you want to make a play for her. Lindsey, Emily, myself, Kristie and Steph.

Katie: Let's say I tell Paul "play me or trade me" and suggest a location. Where should I go and what might that team have to offer in return?

Danny: I'd say come here. We need a center back like you, and we have a small surplus in center midfield between myself, Nikki Stanton, Sarah Killion, and Ani Sarkisian who we got in the draft.

Katie: Sarah played with Sam and Abby at UCLA, if I remember right. She could play skinny diamond with Sam in front of Gibby or JJ and behind Ness, or double pivot with Sam. Can also play as a lone d-mid or a box-to-box CM. Think your club would bite, or Paul would?

Danny: Only one way to find out. Ask. I'll do the same on this end.

Katie: We have our final exhibition tomorrow night against Depaul. Nothing will happen before that, but depending on the result and what Paul is able to figure out about what we're lacking, Wednesday could be a bit of a hairy day for Casey and myself.

Jen: Keep us posted, hun. We both want you playing first XI somewhere this year, and hopefully it can be in Jersey, for professional and personal reasons.

Katie: Will do. Night, babes! Love ya!

Danny and Jen: LOVE YOU TOO!


	58. Clearing Up The Confusion

Tuesday led off with breakfast, followed by the Hearts' players voting on the proposed collective bargaining agreement between the league and the players' association. Wendy and Steph Ochs expanded on some of the provisions mentioned last night during their team meeting, then took questions.

Frannie: The performance-based benchmarks, will they be relatively easy to attain or not?

Steph O.: Our negotiating team went hard to provide a means that the rank-and-file could play their way into a guaranteed contract. The benchmarks are: playing in at least one-quarter of matches for which the player is rostered, with time spent on the 45-day injury list not counting against them; be among the team's top six players in at least one of several statistical categories; or be among a team's top 15 players in minutes played.

Sammy Jo: Will goalkeepers have different benchmarks, as getting five games out of twenty is more or less an impossibility for a team's backup without injury befalling the starter?

Steph O.: They are being treated differently for the reason you mention. Goalkeepers can't be held to the same appearance standard as outfield players and ownership realizes that. Each team is required to provide their goalkeepers with a minimum of two appearances each and gaining the picked-up option will be as a result of their performances. In cases where a team carries three goalkeepers on its active roster, only two are eligible for automatic pick-up, with the third reliant on the team's choosing to exercise the option year of her contract.

Nickolette: The two Laws of the Game adjustments, how will they impact our ability to meet the new benchmarks?

Wendy: Take your standard 20-player roster, made up of 18 outfield players and two goalkeepers. With three substitutions and only 18 dressing, a player can easily go 5, 6, 7 matches without an appearance or even suiting up for a match. Dressing all 20 and providing for four substitutions makes it somewhat likely that every player will be utilized more regularly and will give the coach greater flexibility in bringing players on. Erica, you want to perhaps explain the thinking on this from your perspective?

Erica: As most players are aware, coaches very rarely use subs for previous subs unless injury is a factor. With the additional switch at our disposal, I'm more able to make situational subs and then undo them if circumstances in a match change, opening up more opportunities for reserves to see the field.

Kristie: The part about the CBA being re-opened after this season to deal with the two upcoming international events, should we be concerned about that?

Steph O.: Probably not. It was a bone the owners threw in more to impress on the commissioner their need for replacement players for the World Cup and Olympic participants in 2019 and 2020. I doubt there will be any discussion about this until the fields are more set and teams actually are able to see how many from their roster they could potentially lose.

Wendy: We're carrying five players at the moment who would be pretty solid bets to be in France next June, along with others who could squeeze their way onto the US' or Canada's 23. Next year's draft class won't necessarily make up for the loss of those players for 6-7 matches, so the clubs and the league will need to sit down and come up with a way to keep all twelve teams stocked and reasonably competitive during May, June, and the first half of July. What they decide will of course affect the players, which is why the CBA would need to be re-opened to address the underlying issues associated with roster adjustments.

Steph O.: We've got about 20 minutes before the bus pulls out for practice, so I suggest we get to voting. Can management and the five players who are not parties to the proposed CBA please exit the room?

Wendy, Lauren, the coaching staff, and the national team players (Steph Labbe, Lindsey, Emily, Becca, and Diana) exited, leaving the other fifteen players to cast their votes by secret ballot. After collecting them, Steph Ochs placed the ballots in a manila envelope and handed it to Lauren, who would tally them and send the result onto the NWSLPA by email.

**********

Erica made some adjustments to her practice plan for the day in order to deal with the fact that the Hearts would be playing the Spirit again on April 28th. Deciding not to give away EVERYTHING about how her team might play, she moved a few players around to see what small tweaks she might want to make to her first XI for tomorrow. Following some 6 v 4 work and 20 minutes of 9 v 9 play, Erica wrapped up the walk-through and called the team into a circle at midfield.

Erica: This road trip will wrap up in about 36 hours. I for one am glad that we've had decent weather both here and in Cary and that we've been able to do a LOT of good work away from the snoops and cameras in Philly. I want the local media to be surprised with how we play in the season opener at Boston. Since I don't want to give away much about that, especially to one of our in-conference rivals, I am going to make a couple of changes to the first XI I was planning to use tomorrow. Diana, you'll play the 8 with Jen Hoy slotting at right midfield. Becca, I'm going to start you alongside Emily in the back. Lindsey, you're going to start up top with Savannah. The biggest thing that I want to have come out of tomorrow's match is finding out how long our two veteran midfielders can go against NWSL competition. Both will turn 34 this year and I want to be aware of any physical limitations they might have as the season progresses. Against Boston on the 7th, it's back to the XI we've been solidifying for the past month. Any questions?

Steph Mac: Any specific sub pattern for tomorrow?

Erica: Nothing etched in stone aside from giving you and Lindsey a chance to play together up front and giving our all-CM midfield about ten-to-twelve minutes to run the Spirit ragged. Sammy Jo will get some time in net, the last 25-30 minutes I'm guessing.

With Lauren back at the hotel working on final edits to the media guide and creating a schedule for Lifetime's visit to Philadelphia next Tuesday to do a piece for the NWSL Season Preview show, Carm took it on herself to get a team photo in recognition of the Hearts' last preseason practice. The team loaded back onto the bus and returned to Gaithersburg.

**********

Kristie and Steph met up with former Red Star Sam Johnson at Quincy's Bar and Grille, not too far from the hotel. Over dinner, one of the newest Spirit players dished on the club's environment, which Kristie knew too well.

Sam: Gabarra has GOT to be one of THE MOST anti-gay coaches I've seen in women's soccer! It's not enough that he tries to find out how you swing, even though he can't out-and-out ask you, he has the audacity to poke his nose into the housing arrangements.

Kristie: My few months here last year were rough. Everyone in the league knew about Steph and I, so when we played each other in Chicago in June, us being together on the field after the game wasn't a big deal. He gave me a good reaming for "showing off" with my Back Bay bae and he started to shop me. The Red Stars were always in the picture, and eventually he had to send me to Chicago when he could find no other takers. A week later, I end up in Houston after scoring on his team here in my ONE match for them.  
Sam: Right! I remember that. Now, people thought it a bit odd that Labbe and Alyssa were hanging out together afterwards, but I figure that's just a goalie thing and when you're starting for the region's two biggest national teams, probably the only person who can help you deal with the possibility of being overtaken is someone in the same position. By the way, what's it like playing with Steph?

Kristie: I had been with her in Washington last year, so I knew a bit what to expect when I landed with the Hearts. Steph here was flat-out scared of her when they met in Vegas at her Dirty 30.

Steph Mac: Girl is a freak, Kratch! The tattoos, the muscles. Actually, she is sweet as hell, Sam. She calls you out if you're not doing your job, but also knows the right way to address it. The two of us have gotten on really well since joining the Hearts, although I'd have rather not been dealing with some of the strong-arming her and I had to do with certain members of the media in the city.

Sam: I read about that. 

Sam took a deep breath while her mind raced. "ARGH! The boss is driving me crazy. Why did he deal for me in the first place when he KNEW I played for the other team?!"

Kristie: Maybe thought that with no temptation here, it was worth the risk or that Estelle was a bigger issue for him than you'd be.

Kristie got a message on her phone from Sam prior to kickoff in Chicago.

Kristie: Sam just texted me to say that there is a stream for their game tonight against Depaul in case I wanted to watch my wittle sistah pway.

Steph Mac: Does Lindsey and the others know? Maybe we can find a way to get the game onto the TV in one of our rooms. Sam, wanna come back to the Hilton with us and see the old squad play?

Sam: Yeah. It will definitely get my mind off knuckledragger Jim. Besides, it'd be good for me to see Casey and Sarah, even it it's only via video.

Kristie popped off a text to Lindsey asking if she knew about Sam and Abby's game being streamed and whether her, Steph, and Sam could crash her and Emily's room when they returned to the hotel to watch it.

**********

At Buca di Beppo, the Canadian foursome from the Hearts (Steph Labbe, Diana, Carm, and Becca) along with Ali and EJ were having dinner with Shelina Zadorsky and Joanna Lohman. The two couples took a bit of ribbing from Shelina, who had realized over the off-season that Ali was able to give Steph a level of stability that she couldn't, thus coming to accept them as a couple.

Steph (to Joanna): Jim gotten any better about his disdain for players like you and me?

Joanna: No, and frankly I'm worried that he is going to go too far with his "cleansing" of the roster. Estelle got moved, then he shipped out Cali and Caprice, and that doesn't include leaving you exposed in the expansion draft. Yeah, everyone knew that you were probably going to end up playing for Philly, but they should have had to pay to get you out of Jim's doghouse.

Ali: And we're grateful that he put her out there free-and-clear.

Diana: Shel, I don't think we've talked since after the match in San Jose. How are you handling THEM (pointing at Ali and Steph)?

Shelina: I think I saw the potential as far back as Vegas. Both of them that night sprouted new versions of themselves from what I had seen when they were together with you and I in DC, ones which ended up taking one another for a bit of a ride. While we were in Vancouver for training camp ahead of the first US match, Steph seemed as though she was caught between two worlds, the work-a-day atmosphere of the national team and the fresh start that awaited her in Philadelphia. Even though I tried to give her some assurance about the future and us having one, it was clear that her getting released after the win at BC Place was the thing she needed to fly headlong into her new world, one where she could have in one person what she was settling for with two.

Steph: I never meant to mislead you. I just didn't feel like you could handle everything that was in my head and heart that sprung out of Rio and eventually led to my medical leave. If I did send the wrong signals about how I viewed you, I apologize.

Shelina: Ali is so much better for you than I could have hoped to be. When I realized that, all the hurt and anger went away. She was meant to come back into your life is how I see it.

Shelina stood up and was embraced by Steph. After that, she walked over to Ali and gave her both her approval as well as a warning to not hurt their dime of a goalie or she'd have to do something about it.

**********

The trio of Lindsey, Emily, and Cari ended up eating at the hotel since they wanted to camp down and watch their favorite long-limbed scaredy-cat midfielder's game. It also would give Cari an excuse to possibly swoon over Katie for a bit, something that she hoped would tide her over until the teams met on June 2nd in Philly. Kristie's message to Lindsey arrived a few minutes into the match. She told the others that she, Steph, and Sam Johnson were on their way back to the hotel and would be stopping in to watch with them. Emily said she was going down to Jen's room to see if she wanted to join them. Upon arrival, she saw that Jen and Danny were watching the game together online with Sky Blue head coach Christie Pearce also part of the conversation. Emily extended the offer to Jen, who packed up her laptop and followed her back to her room, then brought the other two women into the viewing party conversation.

Cari: Julie and Abby are looking good on defense, but Sam isn't going to be much help to them if she doesn't get some help either in front of her or alongside her.

Danny: Yeah. When Jen and I talked last night with Katie, she said that the team was still missing at least one piece in the midfield, that being the complement to Sam to play a double pivot.

Kristie, Steph, and Sam Johnson arrived just before halftime, with the Red Stars ahead, 1-0. The second half started with Casey Short and Katie Naughton replacing Abby and Sam Mewis, with Christina Gibbons moving up to play defensive midfield in front of Katie and Julie.

Christie Pearce (over Skype): Paul seems to have no real idea what he has available to him. Estelle can play in the center with Abby, moving JJ back into the midfield with Sam and DiBernardo in a set like how the two of them play with you, Lindsey, with the national team. Up top, Huerta on the right, Pressy in the center, and plug the left side with Mautz or Kaskie, or even Summer Green.

Depaul was able to come up the gut and get the ball past Gibbons before distributing it to the left side, where a cross came off Caprice Dydasco's leg into the path of Blue Demon Madeline Frick, who struck the ball with force and placed it out of Emily Boyd's reach.

Danny: Gibbons is not a 6, no matter how much Paul or Vlatko think she could be. Her positioning is like that of an outside back, where you try to drive the ball carrier into a trap, be it between you and the sidelines or you and another player, and not like that of a central player, where slowing down an attack is just as effective as attempting to dictate its direction.

Steph: Pearcey, what's your opinion of Ali at the 6 for us?

Christie: She already had experience in the middle both in college and with Frankfurt when they played three in the back. Last year at Orlando gave her more, so it's not a surprise to me that she's been able to make a full-time jump from outside back to defensive midfield.

The Red Stars re-took the lead on a strike from Martha Thomas, who had subbed in for Christen Press. A poorly-executed stall on the ball by Casey Short near her corner flag was banged off her for a Depaul corner kick. Bina Saipi's strike into the box found the head of Morgan Turner, who out-leaped Dydasco and put it into the net, leveling the score with four minutes remaining.

After the game was over, those gathered commiserated about their former team's troubles and how they might go about fixing them.

Steph: It is obvious that they're going to be susceptible to teams like ours if they don't get another box-to-box player.

Sam: Seeing Casey sort of flailing in her 45 disappointed me.

Kristie: Sam told me yesterday that Casey is out-of-favor and that Paul has been trying to deal her for a week or so. She also said that if they didn't get the result they wanted out of tonight's match, that he would start dealing to get the necessary pieces, which means both her and Katie might end up elsewhere before the season starts.

Cari listened to the others converse, then piped in. "Danny, any chance you guys need a center back?"

Danny: Do we EVER! That's why Coach was watching the game tonight, to scout her in case an opportunity arises where Paul comes to her looking to remedy the struggles they've shown in preseason. Then again, the Legacy need EVERYTHING in duplicate except Canadians or forwards, so he might go there first or try dealing with one of his old clubs.

The party broke up, with everyone but Cari leaving. She confided in Lindsey and Emily about what she's thinking and got some advice. Emily re-iterated what she remembered Moe saying about her and the two Irish players, then encouraged her to take that step forward before the wheels of the league and Paul Riley sent her out of Chicago.


	59. P's and Q's

Game day in the nation's capital saw the Hearts move at a more leisurely pace through the morning, with brunch at 10am and them checking out of the Hilton between 11:30 and Noon. In the locker room at the Maryland SoccerPlex, Ali was taking time to speak with each of her teammates about her pride in them being part of the club's inaugural squad. Lindsey, Emily, and Cari were clowning in one of the corners, while EJ was working on Morgan Reid's do for the match elsewhere. Erica, Carm, and Kristin had a short conversation in the team office about knocks that the team might be carrying (Sammy Jo's shoulder hadn't caused any problems since Thursday's twinge, while the sprained ankle Cami picked up in the Duke game had subsided enough for her to start and perhaps go 45 today), then walked out to the field. Ali and Steph Labbe said a few words to the rest of the team before they exited the locker room, followed by Sammy Jo, EJ, and Diana. Wendy, Bill, and Zach were seated behind the Hearts bench waiting for both teams to begin warm-ups. Lauren had been tasked again with providing play-by-play of the match for the club's website with video coming from one of the Spirit's interns by way of a handheld camera.

**********

The first half of the match between Philadelphia and Washington was highlighted by a running trash-talk contest between Steph McCaffrey and Sam Johnson after the Hearts forward entered the match in the 28th minute for Savannah Jordan. The Horan/McCaffrey combination picked up a tally in the 37th minute when Diana's through-ball to Steph was tapped over Spirit goalkeeper Kelsey Wys into Lindsey's path for an easy pass into the net. Just before the break, the Spirit nearly equalized as Cami was caught flat-footed against an accelerating Mallory Pugh, but the second-year forward's shot was easily deflected away from goal by Steph Labbe.

At the start of the second half, Jim Gabarra sent in Natalie Larkin in place of Sam Johnson, then scrambled the back line so Kassey Kallman was playing center back alongside Shelina Zadorsky and Alyssa Kleiner moved from right back to left. Wendy read through her Twitter feed during the first few minutes of the second 45 and came across something from the North Carolina Courage's account that might give an explanation for the substitution.

North Carolina Courage @ TheNCCourage - 17m  
Hinkle suspended following locker room incident. http://nccourage.com/hinkle-suspension

Wendy clicked on the link and learned that, after practice at WakeMed Soccer Park today, Courage defender Jaelene Hinkle got into a verbal war of words with Morgan Brian and Kelley O'Hara, which was recorded by Meredith Speck. Following additional words exchanged between her and Heather O'Reilly, Hinkle attempted to leave the locker room but was stopped by captain Abby Erceg, who went with Hinkle to speak with head coach Tiffany Roberts Sahaydak and general manager Cindy Parlow Cone. O'Reilly, O'Hara, and Brian were told by Speck that she had recorded some of Hinkle's derisive comments on her phone, which the three of them borrowed and brought with them to the coach's office. Upon hearing the full extent of Hinkle's bashing Brian for standing up her fiance to "bed down with a known chapstick lesbian", then deriding Sam Mewis and Abby Dahlkemper's coming-out at the NWSL final and claiming that "all hell has broken loose since those two along with their queer friends in Portland shoved their deviant behavior in everyone's faces", Sahaydak suspended Hinkle from all team activities through the weekend.

Bill quickly caught Wendy up on the match (the Hearts had picked up a second goal by way of McCaffrey re-directing a cross from Kristie Mewis) and she shared with her husband the breaking news from North Carolina, telling him that she was pretty sure Gabarra pulled Sam Johnson at halftime because he might be planning to deal her for the almost-certainly-on-the-trade-block Hinkle.

A poor clearance by Kleiner resulted in a corner kick for the Hearts, which Diana took. McCaffrey and Kallman jostled in the box, throwing the Hearts forward off slightly, which allowed DiDi Haracic to corral the ball before going to the ground with it. McCaffrey tripped over one of Kallman's feet and landed square on top of Haracic's left arm, driving her right shoulder into the turf. After getting off her, Steph signaled for a trainer as she knew the goalkeeper was in serious pain and could have a significant injury. While the trainer was tending to Haracic, Erica chose to lift Steph Labbe for Sammy Jo and pulled out several other starters (Lindsey, Emily, Cari, and Kristie) at the same time. Savannah McCaskill and Arielle Ship combined to bring the Spirit within one on a clever give-and-go which got the rookie forward around Morgan Reid for a well-struck shot past Sammy Jo at the near post. In the 73rd minute, Erica brought on Jen Hoy for Diana, moving Morgan Andrews to the center, and Steph Ochs in place of Ali, which allowed Becca to slide up to defensive midfield. The match's scoring concluded in the 81st minute on a bending Andrews corner kick that tricked goalkeeper Cassie Miller and tucked inside the back post.

Washington 1 Philadelphia 3 (McCaskill/Ship; Horan/McCaffrey, McCaffrey/Mewis, Andrews)

**********

The trip back to Philadelphia was festive if not a bit scattered as the players' phones were blowing up with news from the day's happenings.

Sammymewyy (to Kristie_Mewie): Paul is definitely shopping this week after last night's result. Not sure who he'll attempt to get, but I expect at least one of our defenders to be gone come Monday.

Dannycolaprico (to Jenhoy2): Katie and I were watching your match (good work, babe, and congrats on the win) when Riley called her to say that she could start planning to head to Jersey as a deal with Sky Blue was close to completion (something about Novo and Arnim haggling over throw-in players to make it even), with Killion going to the Red Stars to join Sam, Abby, and Caprice.

DreamOnRose (to Smccaffrey9): I might be getting out of Dodge. Hinkle blew a gasket at Moe, KO, and HAO, even slammed Sam and Abby. Club suspended her for the rest of the week and Jim pulled me at the half to protect me in case their GM calls and wants to talk deal.

Dannycolaprico (to Emilysonnett): Katie's coming to Sky Blue. I told her about Heart-to-Heart and hopefully Jen can get her on the guest list to do what I'm doing that night. Cari will be SO surprised if we can pull it off.

Abbyerceg (to Elizabetheddy2): Jaelene got herself in a big mess after training today. She's probably out the door. Just hope that Cindy can find a suitable replacement before the opener.

Liz told Steph Ochs what had happened with the Courage, while Emily showed her phone to Lindsey in order to keep Cari in the dark about the possible special guest for Monday night. Jen walked up toward the front of the bus and spoke to Lauren.

Jen: Are you still looking for people to shepherd groups for Heart-to-Heart?

Lauren: I have three spots I still need to fill.

Jen: How about bringing that down to two? I'd like to get Katie Naughton on the guest list.

Lauren: The Red Star?

Jen: Well, soon-to-be-former-Red-Star. She is being traded to Sky Blue sometime in the next few days.

Lauren: Do you have her number? I can drop her a text tonight and then call her in the morning to discuss what we're doing and get more info on when she'll be coming out east.

Jen gave Lauren the info she needed, then returned to her seat and sent Danny a text telling her that Lauren was going to reach out to Katie about coming on Monday night. Meanwhile, Steph McCaffrey went searching for news on Hinkle's suspension and found the Courage's press release, which included a recording of her comments. She pulled out her earbuds and plugged them into her phone to listen to the embedded audio. After about ten seconds, she paused it and told Kristie that she needed to listen to it with her. Steph restarted the recording and the pair heard everything that Hinkle had said concerning the Red Stars pair plus two of their teammates on the Hearts. Once the recording had finished, Steph got up and had Lindsey give it a listen. She ended up seething over it about as much as Steph had.

Steph M. (to Lindsey): Wherever she ends up after this, when we play them, she goes down and goes down HARD! NO ONE talks about my best friend, her fiancee, and two of my teammates like that and gets away with it!

Lindsey: I read ya. Just promise me that you won't do something that will end up hurting the team after the fact.

Steph M.: I will manage my anger and only let it loose when I know there won't be much in the way of consequences.

Lindsey petted Steph on the head. "Good Hoodrat!"

At the back of the bus, Ali and Steph had drifted off against one another as the totality of the nine-day trip had come to wipe them out. Ever the impish one, Diana (with some help from Carm) snapped a picture of them and posted it to the latter's Instagram site with the caption: "The team parents are toast after babysitting all of us for the last nine days. #weadmeastowy #iwansumwadder #imnottired"

Shortly after 9pm, the team coach arrived back at the Hearts training complex. The players and coaches got off, quickly grabbed their stuff, and went to their cars to drive home, looking forward to a day off and an easy Easter weekend ahead of the start of the regular season and Heart-to-Heart on Monday.

**********

North Carolina Courage - Suspended defender Jaelene Hinkle through April 1st for comments in violation of the league's position on homophobia.


	60. Measure Twice, Cut Once

Even though the players had the day off, Wendy, Erica, and the rest of the Hearts front office were at the training complex taking care of tasks in preparation for Monday's start to the regular season and Heart-to-Heart. Lauren first called the African-American Museum in Philly to confirm their having the entire building at their disposal for Monday night (the museum is closed on Mondays and Tuesdays), which included four galleries and an auditorium that will be used for the panel Q-and-A's following the individual player ones. Following that, she called Eric Berley at the Franklin Fountain to give him firm numbers on how many will be attending and thus a final order for the evening. She then called the club's new game-day operations director, Abby Ferguson, and Rudy Fuller, the athletic director at the University of Pennsylvania, to ask them to be part of Monday night's festivities, to which both agreed. Before moving onto the administrative part of her day, Lauren called Katie Naughton to get confirmation of her trade to Sky Blue and her willingness to participate as one of the "group leaders" at Heart-to-Heart. Katie told her that she would be flying into Philly on Monday afternoon, where she'd be met by Danny Colaprico at the airport and then travel to Jen, Frannie, and Nickolette's house.

Wendy was in her office taking in all the happenings around the league from the last few days and monitoring the league's website for any player movement. At 11:00, she received a push notification from the league's Twitter account that a press conference would be held at 2pm in Cary, North Carolina to address the Jaelene Hinkle matter, with general manager Cindy Parlow Cone presiding over it. Ten minutes later, the Washington Spirit's account sent out a Tweet stating that they had made a trade and the team's newest player would be introduced on Friday morning prior to the team's 10am practice. Lauren dropped in after finishing her phone calls and told Wendy about the impending Red Stars/Sky Blue deal and that all details for Monday night had been finished aside from assigning the players to specific protectors and their groups, which she said would be accomplished after she returned from M3 Printing and picked up lunch.

**********

Following a lazy morning at their house, Steph and Ali went out for an afternoon of eating and shopping at the King of Prussia Mall. They lunched at True Food Kitchen before starting their search for the ultimate in outfits for Monday night.

Ali: Do you want my help in choosing something, or are you looking to find an outfit that's more to your general style?

Steph: Heart-to-Heart is going to be more laid-back and intimate than Hearts United was, and is supposed to be more interactive, so I'd rather not glam up too much.

Striking out first at Ann Taylor and then at Bloomingdale's, the pair went to Macy's where they both found dresses that played to their best traits and were true to who they were. Steph got a dark grey short-sleeve A-line dress while Ali opted for a sleeveless midi dress with ruffles in a lighter shade of grey. Before leaving the mall, Steph pulled Ali into Zales because she wanted to get her a little something to commemorate their first season together as partners as well as teammates. After a few minutes of browsing, she settled on a 14k gold bracelet with three heart links.

Ali: Any special reason you're getting me this?

Steph: Well, since we're now "out", I wanted to give you something that perhaps could be worn publicly and wasn't overly showy. I know the anklet I gave you for Christmas is much more meaningful between us since it has our names and birthstones as part of it, just like the locket you gave me is a daily reminder of what we share.

Ali: If you hadn't noticed, I got a dress for Monday night that stops just below the knee, and I WILL be wearing the anklet with it. However, I'd be honored to wear this as a sign of your love for me and mine for you, sweetheart.

Steph had the salesperson behind the counter place it on Ali's wrist, then clasp it. After paying for it, they left the store and Ali took Steph's hand as they walked toward the mall's exit. Once in the car, she leaned across the console and kissed Steph on the lips in the always-smiling-and-so-much-in-love-with-her way that was a constant for her.

**********

Jen, Frannie, and Nickolette had finalized their schedules for the holiday weekend when the elder of the group asked her two housemates how they were feeling heading into the 2018 season.

Frannie: I don't know really how to feel. Erica has been honest about my place in the 20, that I'm going to be growing into being a target forward, which isn't as easy as it sounds, I'm sure.

Nickolette: I feel a bit relieved that I'm with a team and a coach that want me and see a role for me as a player within the grand scheme of the roster.

Jen: For me, it's a bit of an adjustment going from a team where you're definitely not a regular member of the first XI to one where, depending on the day, I could be starting or one of the first off the bench. Being a lot closer to home and being away from Danny most of the time are things that I'll need to adjust to as well.

Frannie: Jen, I know you and Danny both played for Chicago last season so I'm assuming that's how you met and eventually got together.

Jen: The story is a lot more twisted than that, some of which I'm not really comfortably sharing without her here. Short version is that she was drafted by the Red Stars in 2015 and we played together in Chicago that year and the next before going to Australia during the off-season to play for teams in the W-League. We rejoined the club for the 2017 season with a deeper bond than we had had prior to our time in Australia and I started crushing on her a bit. Fast-forward to Morgan Brian being traded to Chicago for Kristie Mewis. Danny gravitated toward her college bestie for the final few weeks of the season, along with helping her a bit on wedding planning. She asked me if I'd be her +1 for the wedding a couple of weeks before the season ended and I said yes, hoping that by spending time together in that kind of situation, a spark might ignite. We had discussed seeing each other more often during the off-season since we lived about 90 minutes apart. I was picked up by the Hearts in the expansion draft, Danny ended up being traded to Sky Blue, and it took off from there. First official date was the weekend before Christmas, and our first kiss was at midnight on New Year's Eve at Kristie and Steph's party in Boston.

Frannie: That's sweet.

Jen: You two are quite comfortable with each other, and Erica had told us that you played together for her at Penn State. Friends? More?

Nickolette: Close friends, almost like prankster twins. Don't tell the team comedians about that, because I'm not sure we're ready to pull anything wicked on them yet.

Jen: If you're looking for someone, Heart-to-Heart might be a good venue. Steph Ochs and Liz Eddy met the guys they're now dating at one of our team's public events in November. Got a specific type?

Nickolette: I haven't dated anything except athletes since I started at Florida State, so having to search for a "real guy" is something I've not had to do. I know I want someone who has a bit of a sports background, but with a career that doesn't have him on the road six or seven months of the year or in a different city from one season to the next like myself. Being back in the general vicinity of home, I think I can look at finding someone that, should I get shipped out at some point, will still be here when I come back from my temporary outpost in October.

Frannie: I'm too concerned with making sure I do well enough this season to get my option picked up for 2019 to even consider dating at the moment. Once I know if I'm going to be here next year, then maybe I'll be more comfortable looking at adding someone special to my life.

Jen: Neither of you should have anything to worry about with being here next year. At the moment, we're slated to lose five players for the World Cup and you heard Steph Ochs say that the team owners, general managers, and league office are probably going to be discussing how to deal with that at some point. The league can't break for 2 1/2 months, so teams will be playing matches while their stars are gone and will need players to fill those voids.

Frannie: Hadn't thought about that. Still, I think I want to get my feet under me first and adjust to the life of a professional athlete before taking on a relationship.

Frannie and Nickolette went into the kitchen to start dinner while Jen checked in with Danny on happenings from Jersey and beyond. She then told her housemates about Katie's coming to town on Monday and possibly her and Danny staying over following Heart-to-Heart.

**********

Morgan Reid and Michael went to FARMiCiA for dinner, the first time they'd seen each other since the St. Patrick's Day pub crawl. They caught up on what the past year had brought for both of them as well as the past ten days while she was with the team in North Carolina and DC. Morgan was comfortable in Michael's presence, while he was just a tad bit nervous. Morgan sensed this and worked to get his mind off his anxiety.

Morgan: Has Lauren contacted you yet about Monday night?

Michael: I got an email from her this afternoon. She said that I'd be embedded with one of the groups to act in a way as undercover security for your teammates that we'll meet. Do you know anything about this?

Morgan: No, I don't. I saw Kristie, her, Wendy, and Wendy's husband Bill, who used to coach at UNC, talking on the bus between Cary and Washington. I presume it was about Heart-to-Heart since Kristie and Lauren are in charge of it. What did she tell you?

Michael: She said that my group would be getting Steph Labbe and Liz Eddy. She also said that the selections were done so that we wouldn't be put in a position to become either a target for confrontation or to place our players in a more dangerous situation should there be an obvious connection between us.

Morgan: Lauren probably ran all of this by Wendy before sending out the emails, so the placements were done with the most care possible for the inner circle, the players, and the club as a whole. Did she mention which two would be joining me?

Michael: She did. The two you're paired with are Bill and Jonathan Tannenwald. He is the main soccer writer and columnist for the Philadelphia Inquirer. They also will be getting Steph McCaffrey.

Morgan: You should be fine. Liz isn't one of the most attention-drawing players on the team and Labbe is, well, you know....

Michael: Fierce. The two you're getting know their way around the soccer world, so if someone gets to be a problem, they'll step in without causing more trouble for you.

The pair left the restaurant and Michael took Morgan back to her and Savannah's house. On the doorstep, he placed a kiss on her cheek and squeezed her hand before saying that he'd call her sometime before Monday's event. Morgan walked inside and sat down on the couch, watching her housemate chat on Skype with Sarah. Savannah wrapped up her call and turned to face Morgan.

Savannah: How was your date?

Morgan: For him being a bit nervous, it was great. We caught up on what happened over the last year and what we said to each other on the bus after the pub crawl on St. Patrick's Day. Savs, how did you know Sarah was who you wanted, and how did you let her know that?

Savannah: There was something about her that I connected with the summer before our first season together at Florida. She had started school in January to get a jump on the rest of the incoming freshmen by participating in our spring season and had gotten a little homesick by the time preseason began. I made it my mission to keep her at Florida and checked in with her almost daily to make sure she would stick around. We sort of flirted with each other during that regular season and she was a little taken aback when I suggested that we should shut down the possible gossip about us by getting together. Nothing happened until after our quarterfinal game against your Blue Devils. When EJ and Becca came over to console us and wish us good luck next season, we saw that they were "together" and it made me finally act upon my interest. On the way back to our locker room, I pulled her under the bleachers and kissed her. She responded, we talked, and that's how things began.

Morgan: So my teammates were in a way responsible for you and Sarah getting together.

Savannah: Yes, and she paid them back by helping Becca keep from EJ plans for the planned proposal after the draft.

Morgan: Speaking of that, they've asked me to stand up for them. I'm guessing I'll be on EJ's side since we're closer and Becca has three sisters to possibly include. Back to Michael and I. I know that he's the guy I want. He respects me as something other than a soccer player or a "hottie", and I feel safe with him. How do I give him assurance that my feelings for him are genuine and my desire to be with him isn't a short-term thing?

Savannah recommended that Morgan talk to Ali about this as the captain's approach to ultimately becoming partners with Steph required her to convince the goalkeeper about those two exact things. Morgan thanked Savannah for listening, then went to her room to wind down before falling asleep.

**********

At Lindsey, Emily, and Cari's, the three of them were watching a replay of ESPN FC. Heading into a commercial, host Max Bretos teased the audience about the next segment having NWSL discussion with Julie Foudy and Graham Hays.

Emily: Interesting that they're giving NWSL a little bit of time on this show given that it mostly concentrates on European men's soccer.

Cari: Probably just an attempt to control the narrative on league matters ahead of Lifetime's preview show next Friday.

Lindsey: Do we know who is coming here on Tuesday to do the preview show's segment on Philadelphia and the Hearts?

Cari: Not sure it's been decided. Dalen Cuff is probably the closest of the six main commentators to here, so it could be him. Also could be Karina Leblanc since she played for the Independence in WPS and has some experience with the city, thereby doing a piece that compares the two teams and the city's responses to them.

Emily: If it's KK, I call shotgun for Carpool Karaoke.

Lindsey: We'll find out on Monday at practice, I'm sure.

ESPN FC returned from commercial and Bretos started the segment.

Max Bretos: Year Six of the National Women's Soccer League will begin play next Saturday, but today four teams made a pair of trades. The first one had US Women's National Team pool player Jaelene Hinkle going from the North Carolina Courage to the Washington Spirit for defender Samantha Johnson, who had been recently acquired from the Chicago Red Stars. The other saw the Red Stars send defender Katie Naughton and forward Martha Thomas to Sky Blue FC for midfielder Sarah Killion and forward Alexis Kiehl.

Cari let out a small squeal at the news, which Lindsey and Emily took as a good thing.

Cari: Did I just hear that right?! Katie was sent to Sky Blue?!

Emily: Yes, you did. Danny texted me on our way back to Philly yesterday that it was close to complete but the high-up bosses were looking to get more players from one another.

Cari: When do we play them the first time?

Lindsey: Week 3, April 21st there. Also the last match before Harvs announces the roster for the friendlies against Ecuador.

After some initial remarks about how the various players would slot into their new teams' plans, Max asked Julie Foudy for some reasoning behind the two moves.

Julie Foudy: The Hinkle-for-Johnson trade came about because of Jaelene's comments after training yesterday where she disparaged three of her teammates and two former ones. Johnson fills in the open center back spot left vacant by Abby Dahlkemper being traded to Chicago with Sam Mewis at the end of November. Hinkle gives the Spirit a solid left back and provides them with an outspoken advocate for traditional sexuality. The Red Stars/Sky Blue trade was all about each team needing something the other had in excess. Sky Blue had been looking for a central defender to build around following the retirement of Christie Pearce after last season, while Chicago wanted a complement to Sam Mewis in midfield. Both of the major players in this deal get something positive from it. For Killion, she's going to a club that has a number of former college teammates of hers in Mewis, Dahlkemper, Caprice Dydasco, and Lauren Kaskie. Naughton reunites with her former Red Stars and Adelaide United teammate Danielle Colaprico and gets out from behind Paul Riley's new center back pairing of Dahlkemper and Julie Johnston.

Max Bretos: Let me go to ESPNW soccer writer Graham Hays. Is all the dealing done, or will other teams be looking to tweak their rosters either before cut-down on Monday or in the days before the season openers next Saturday?

Graham Hays: The biggest name that has been drifting around the trade block is Casey Short from Chicago. The Washington/North Carolina trade has left the Courage an opening at left back that Short can readily fill for the defending league finalist while also allowing her to join forces again on the back line with Sam Johnson. There are a couple of rumors floating related to players on the two expansion teams desiring a return to their former clubs, but nothing definitive as to who might be sought in return.

Lindsey muted the sound and asked out loud whether any of their teammates might be among those seeking a move elsewhere. Not knowing the roster inside-and-out as well as those who'd been with the team since November, neither Emily nor Cari speculated on the possibility. Cari retired to her room and sent a quick congratulations text to Katie along with the following: See you the 21st if not sooner. MUAH.


	61. Official 2018 Philadelphia Hearts Roster

By Noon on Monday, April 2nd, all NWSL teams were required to have their rosters down to 20 players. The Hearts sent out a press release just after 9am announcing their opening day roster along with reminders for Heart-to-Heart that night and the home opener on April 14th.

1 Stephanie Labbe (Washington Spirit; UConn)  
2 Jen Hoy (Chicago Red Stars; Princeton)  
4 Elizabeth Eddy (North Carolina Courage; USC)  
5 Cari Roccaro (Houston Dash; Notre Dame)  
6 Rebecca Quinn (Duke)  
7 Lindsey Horan (Portland Thorns; N/A)  
8 Diana Matheson (Seattle Reign; Princeton)  
9 Stephanie McCaffrey (Chicago Red Stars; Boston College)  
11 Ali Krieger (Orlando Pride; Penn State)  
12 Nickolette Dreisse (Orlando Pride; Penn State)  
13 Savannah Jordan (Portland Thorns; Florida)  
16 Emily Sonnett (Portland Thorns; Virginia)  
18 Sammy Jo Prudhomme (Boston Breakers; USC)  
19 Kristie Mewis (Houston Dash; Boston College)  
20 Frannie Crouse (Penn State)  
22 Stephanie Ochs (North Carolina Courage; San Diego)  
23 Cami Levin (Houston Dash; Stanford)  
24 Morgan Reid (Duke)  
25 Morgan Andrews (Boston Breakers; USC)  
30 EJ Proctor (Duke)


	62. Are. You. Ready?!

The extended holiday weekend having come and gone, the NWSL kicked into high gear with each team making roster decisions prior to Monday's Noon deadline. A flurry of activity in the morning had several teams making announcements just after the lunch hour of moves made (the trades from the end of last week weren't made official until now, and any movement to one of the injury lists was also saved for today).

North Carolina Courage - Traded defender Jaelene Hinkle to Washington for defender Samantha Johnson.

Chicago Red Stars - Traded defender Katie Naughton and forward Martha Thomas to Sky Blue FC for midfielder Sarah Killion and forward Alexis Kiehl.

Portland Thorns - Placed defender Bianca Sierra (torn left ACL/MCL/meniscus) on the Season-Ending Injury list.

Washington Spirit - Placed goalkeeper Didi Haracic (broken right collarbone) and forward Cheyna Williams (pregnancy) on the Season-Ending Injury list.

With all rosters now at 20 players, general managers continued their shopping expedition ahead of Saturday's opening matches. Again, the Red Stars were the busiest, putting together two trades that went about finishing the re-shape of their defensive corps and bringing in the sought-for offensive piece to complement the trio of Christen Press, Sofia Huerta, and Vanessa DiBernardo. In the first deal, Chicago and North Carolina agreed to a 2-for-2 swap, with the Courage sending Makenzy Doniak, Schuyler Debree, and a second-round pick in next year's draft to the Windy City for Casey Short and Summer Green, a UNC alum. The second transaction was with Seattle and would bring Maddie Bauer to the Red Stars for Sarah Gorden. The Reign also swapped forwards with Vancouver, re-acquiring Beverly Yanez from the the Legacy for recent signing Jodie Taylor.

**********

An early practice at Urban Outfitters Stadium, the first of two this week in preparation for Saturday's game in Boston, allowed the Hearts players and staff the rest of the day to primp, preen, and relax ahead of Heart-to-Heart. Danny left Sky Blue's training grounds immediately after practice and drove straight to Philadelphia International Airport to pick up Katie Naughton when her flight arrived at 2:30. Following that, they went to the Keystone House (Jen, Frannie, and Nikki Driesse's place) to get ready for the night ahead of them. Danny brought with her a black form-fitting dress and black wedges, while Katie's outfit was a two-piece dress with a slight gap at the stomach and buckle-up heeled sandals. Jen teased Katie for copying her, as she would be wearing a purple two-piece with a larger split at the abdomen and tan lace-up sandals.

Meanwhile, at the Goalie Pad, all the women except for Morgan were lounging about as their getting-ready process would take a lot less time than their housemate's. Running back-and-forth between her closet and the living room, she ran several possibilities past the other three, but got pretty much no help as Sammy Jo told her anything she had would look good on her and neither Becca nor EJ were necessarily on Morgan's wavelength when it came to fashion. In the end, the midfielder settled on a sepia sheath and coat with nude pumps. EJ then went to put her outfit on (a gold shift with black ankle boots) before Sammy Jo and Becca took care of their attiring (the goalkeeper in a mottled grey long-sleeve shift with black tights and ankle boots, the other in a button-down shirt, slacks, and a light blazer with the sleeves pushed up).

**********

The veterans (Steph Labbe, Diana, and Ali) were all pros at the public event circuit and their selections were easy to pull together. Diana went with a striped two-tone teal dress with a scooping neckline and sand-colored pumps, while the other two in grey dresses with black shoes (Steph a short-sleeve medium grey shift with open-toed ankle booties, Ali a ruffled light grey midi and stilettos with ankle straps). On the way to the African-American Museum, the captain and her deputy talked.

Steph: When I think you can't look any more beautiful, you go and do it. I'm glad that Diana was there or we might have struggled to get out of the house.

Ali raised her eyebrows slightly, then smirked and gave her girlfriend a million-watt smile that indicated she knew what she meant and that the desire was most definitely mutual.

Steph: Nervous?

Ali: A little, I think. We weren't together yet at Hearts United, although anyone who looked closely could tell that "something" was there between us. Every other event since then has either been with the team or in small groups, nothing like tonight.

Steph: How will you handle questions that maybe go further than you wish to disclose?

Ali: Honest to a point. For instance, I won't dish dirt on what happened between Ash and I or confirm anything about the two of us getting together while I was still with her. Beyond that, as long as it's respectful and genuine, I'll answer it. We've been together 4 1/2 months now and the Instagram photo from New Year's Eve is all the proof anyone would need about both my sexuality and my dating status. Besides, I'm wearing two symbols of our relationship tonight, if that tells you anything about how sure I am about people learning about us. You?

Steph: Maybe more than you. I'm worried about being put on the spot about my leave of absence, why Gabarra exposed me in the draft and in effect benched me at the end of the past two seasons, and the pressure of having two up-and-comers behind me both in Philly and at the National Team level. Do you know how Lauren grouped the players and front office for the panel Q-and-A's?

Ali: Since she did controlled pairings for the individual ones, and because the panels or full-crowd Q-and-A's always have the potential to spiral off-track depending on the participants, I feel like she is going to put together people who have the ability to create good entertainment.

Steph: Ummm....that could be dangerous if our little quartet of Maple Leafs and Nittany Lions are all on the same one, or the Sam Mewis Admiration Society is put together.

Ali: Dangerous only if those in attendance don't understand how those four or five get on and that any verbal barbs are for show and not to be taken seriously.

As Steph pulled into the parking lot behind the African-American Museum, Ali looked into the small mirror on the back of the visor over the passenger seat and touched up a couple strands of hair and made sure her lipstick and makeup were still on point. Once the car was parked, Ali looked over at Steph and said, "I'm yours, and I'm proud of it. If I don't get to say it tonight at some point, I love you, Stephanie My Bae!"

Steph leaned across the armrest between her and Ali, getting a couple of inches from her face, then replied, "And I. love. you. Ali Bear!" Looking into each other's eyes, they closed the distance and kissed before exiting the vehicle. Jamie Apody from ABC 6 Sports was on-site to do a short preview of Heart-to-Heart for the 5, 5:30, and 6pm newscasts and saw the two of them walking toward her holding hands. She greeted them and said that she would be inside after her work for the station was completed, then asked a couple of off-the-record questions of the pair about their relationship and commented on the love she could see radiating between them.

**********

Lindsey and her housemates were on their way to Heart-to-Heart when Emily's phone blew up with texts from several people.

dannycolaprico: Katie's here, looking fab, and ready to surprise Cari. Need to figure out how to keep her hidden until the panels. Talk to Lauren?

morganeandrews: Rumor mill told me a certain defender I know is stopping in Philly on the way to Jersey. Confirm?

kristie_mewie: Sam told me that makenzy_allyson is en route to Chicago. Pass onto dannycolaprico.

k_naughton24: I'm here and hope to shock Cari and Mo. Got info from Lauren about tonight and got something up my sleeve for those two. Thank lindseyhoran11 for her part in getting girlfriend to 'fess up about me, and wish me luck.

Emily chuckled at some of them, then forwarded a couple of them to Wendy and Lauren to heads-up them about the ensuing shenanigans.

Cari: Who was blowing up your phone, Sonny?

Emily: Kristie, Mo, Danny, and one of the players' SOs, wanting to pass along some info.

Lindsey: Did any of them tell you about the little thing that's planned for later?

Emily: Three of them. Kristie also confirmed a trade between the Red Stars and Courage involving one of Danny's college posse.

Cari: No more trades, please! Seems like half the league is switching addresses this off-season, between the November ones, the draft day ones, the set on the first Monday, you two coming here, Katie now going to Sky Blue....you ever worried that you might get sent one place only to get dealt somewhere else two, three weeks later?

Lindsey: Just saw that with the deal that got Hinkle sent to DC, and remember Kristie last year? From Washington to Chicago to Houston all in the span of under two weeks. I hope for you rank-and-filers there was something in the proposed CBA about limits on in-season movement by the clubs.

Another message came into Emily from Katie, telling her that she had been placed with a group that would be sitting down with Lindsey and Morgan Andrews. Emily got a huge grin on her face and replied with several clever emojis.

Emily: Linds, all systems are a go for the surprise, and it's going to be more epic than you realize. You'll find out soon enough how much so.

Cari: What is this surprise you two are referencing?

Lindsey: You know those military homecomings that you see now and then that always make people tear up? Something kind of like that involving one of our teammates.

Cari thought one of the rookies would be getting a visit from someone and thus the older players were running interference for the person. With that settled in her mind, she kicked back for the last couple minutes of the trip to the museum.


	63. Heart-To-Heart

Patrons began arriving for Heart-to-Heart at 6:30 and were greeted by members of the Schissler Recreation Center's Saturday Morning Pick-Up League. Each guest was handed their name tag, which had a colored sticker in the lower left corner along with a 1 or 2 that indicated the pair of Hearts they would be meeting, in which order, and in which gallery. In Gallery 2, Wendy and Lauren were meeting with the 22 embedded members of the club's inner circle, telling them which members of the team they would be visiting and guidelines for participation (be part of the conversation and a check should a question get too personal or confrontational). The players and coaches were doing some informal mingling with early arrivals and checking one another out.

Kristie (to Morgan Reid): I can see why some people think you're nothing but a hot body. You look FANTASTIC! Your fellow Dukies need to take some advice from you.

EJ: The other Morgan was trying to get opinions from us and Sammy Jo on what to wear tonight and none of us I believe were any help. I have a specific look, very similar to that of the other two goalkeepers on the team, and sort of stay with it.

Becca: With the slight change I made in my presentation just before last year, I'm not the best person nowadays to ask about what looks good or what I'd choose if I were you. That said, I have to echo your comments, Kristie. Morgs is smokin'!

Morgan blushed profusely at her friends and teammates' comments. Ali walked over and made sure the rookies were feeling good and ready for tonight's question-and-answer sessions. About 10 minutes before 7, the players met up with their escorts and went to their designated galleries and tables while the patrons were told to gather their groups of eight and before going together to their first session.

**********

In Gallery 4, Michael Bridges' group had been assigned Steph Labbe for the first session. She recognized him from the pub crawl and their meeting at the Franklin Fountain a couple of weeks ago and smiled at him, then opened the proceedings with a 60-second bio on her playing career to date. Once completed, the guests started asking questions on everything from her favorite teammates at the club and international level (club: Ali Krieger; international: Karina Leblanc) to advice for young players considering the goalkeeping position to how players deal with the physical and mental aspects of being injured. One of the patrons followed up on that question seeking a more in-depth explanation of her leave of absence and the timeline of going from good to bad to good again.

Steph Labbe: It was somewhere around mid-season that the world seemed to crush in on me. My girlfriend at the time was traveling around the world pursuing her cycling career and the two individuals I relied on a bit after the Olympics in 2016 to keep me grounded were no longer with the Spirit, as Diana and Ali had been sent to other teams prior to the 2017 season. Having no one to confide in about the pressure I felt to live up to the standard I set in Rio, I turned the anxiety of being able to perform at that level consistently inward and it created a level of depression that required me to get away from the game for a while to recover. That was the bad. The good began to come around in early October when a number of my friends and former teammates came to Las Vegas to celebrate my birthday with me. It was then that I felt as though I could find a new start in the league away from Washington and it led to being selected by the Hearts in the expansion draft. Also, something changed in my private life and helped to carry me fully out of the dumps and into one of the happiest states I've ever experienced.

Michael: Would that change be you and Ali getting together?

Steph Labbe: Very perceptive, oh young one. Yes, Ali and I both ending up in Philadelphia, being given large roles in creating the locker room atmosphere for this new team, and our having a common long-term ally in the friend department, someone who we've both known for a minimum of 12 years I'd say, took the friendship and bond we had developed our one season together in DC and allowed it to grow into something more. You're lucky that I don't get to ask questions during this or I'd be putting you on the spot about how you have turned one of my teammates inside-out with your re-introduction to her life.

Elsewhere, Sarah O'Hara called out one of her table's participants for attempting to extract from Ali some negative details about her and Ashlyn's breakup while Emily Sonnett regaled her first group with stories about her and several of the players with whom she was close (Danielle Colaprico, Morgan Brian, Kelley O'Hara, Lindsey, Hayley Raso) along with a couple of pun-infested jokes that got laughs. Between sessions, Katie worked her way around Gallery 2 to come up behind Morgan Andrews at her table.

Katie: You look familiar, but I can't seem to remember where I've met you before.

Morgan looked up and nearly fell out of her chair trying to stand and hug her former Notre Dame teammate.

Morgan Andrews: Emily said that you were coming here, but I didn't necessarily believe her since to me it didn't make a lot of sense for you to fly into Philly just to then drive to Jersey.

Katie: Well, I had a reason to stop here. It seems that a certain someone has been eager to see me and perhaps tell me something, according to Lindsey and Emily.

Morgan Andrews: I see.......and how do you plan to announce your appearance?

Katie: Well, all the guests tonight were asked to submit if they wished questions for the panels. I wrote one that Lauren will ask during yours because it's aimed at Cari and involves you, sort of. I'll sort of hide near the back of the auditorium until the end of your panel, then surprise her outside afterwards.

The rest of Katie's group took up seats around Morgan's table and their question-and-answer session commenced. Meanwhile, a chance conversation between former Penn men's soccer coach and current Athletic Director Rudy Fuller and his program's former sports media contact, current Immaculata Sports Information Director Drew Taylor, between sessions gave the younger man a bit of information that he wished to utilize in his group's sit-down with Nickolette. After a quick set of introductions, the first question for the newest Heart was about the off-season wheeling-and-dealing that had her traded twice in the span of three days.

Nickolette: It happened so quick that it didn't even feel like two trades. I got the call from our general manager in Orlando telling me that I had been traded to Portland and to contact Mark Parsons to find out when he would like me to report to the Thorns. As I was working on packing up my stuff in Orlando and making travel arrangements to be in Portland by the end of the week, Erica called me and said that the Hearts had picked me up from the Thorns to complete the trade which brought Lindsey and Emily to Philly.

Drew Taylor: How do you feel about returning to Pennsylvania to continue your playing career?

Nickolette: I'm delighted, I guess. I'm back with Erica Dambach and Frannie Crouse after spending last season with the Pride, and I'm in a good place geographically to maybe settle down, if that makes any sense. My family lives about 2 hours from here, far enough that they're not in my business but close enough to be able to see my brothers' kids grow up when they start having them.

A near-incident took place at Morgan Reid's table as one of the patrons attempted to make too forward a play on the defender. Bill Palladino suggested that he submit that type of question to Lauren for one of the panels instead of trying to monopolize the player's time with it now. After the session, Morgan thanked Bill for stepping in, to which he said, "Now you see why I suggested this kind of embedded onlooker to Wendy and Lauren, and why Lauren thought to put me with you for one of them. Anson and I had to protect our players from over-the-line college-aged men now and again and learned how to do it without looking like assholes or surrogate fathers."

Molly reminisced while listening to Diana's answers, with Deanna sitting between the two of them. With seemingly no other disruptions, the individual Q-and-A's wrapped up and everyone moved onto back to the lobby.

**********

Pairings/Groups

Forest (Gallery 1): Erica Dambach, Sammy Jo Prudhomme; Ryan Berley, George Dunbar  
Kelly (Gallery 1): Cari Roccaro, Nickolette Dreisse; Brian O'Hara, Rudy Fuller  
Navy (Gallery 1): Carm Moscato, Savannah Jordan; Bill Malizia, Joe Giglio   
Royal (Gallery 2): Becca Quinn, Cami Levin; Jason Dambach, Danielle Colaprico  
Gold (Gallery 2): Ali Krieger, Jen Hoy; Jamie Apody, Amy Mahan   
Red (Gallery 2): Lindsey Horan, Morgan Andrews; Katie Naughton, Julie O'Hara  
Orange (Gallery 3): Emily Sonnett, Stephanie Ochs; Aaron Donahue, Trish Donnelly   
Yellow (Gallery 3): Kristie Mewis, Frannie Crouse; Tyler Wise, Sean Bell   
Bronze (Gallery 3): Diana Matheson, EJ Proctor; Abby Ferguson, Molly Berley  
Black (Gallery 4): Stephanie McCaffrey, Morgan Reid; Bill Palladino, Jonathan Tannenwald   
Purple (Gallery 4): Stephanie Labbe, Elizabeth Eddy; Michael Bridges, Marisa Pilla

**********

After an intermission where Eric, Kiersten, and others from the Franklin Fountain dished up some of their shop's premium ice creams, those in attendance entered the auditorium for the second half of the evening's festivities.

Lauren Green: Welcome, everyone, to the African American Museum in Philadelphia. My name is Lauren Green and I am the Communications Director for the Hearts. You've all had a chance to get up-close-and-personal with a pair of our players and staff. Now, you have a chance to ask them questions that might make them squirm, might cause them to rip on each other, and might be more than you'd ever want to know about them. You had a chance when you came in tonight to submit questions for this part of the evening, either for a specific player, a specific panel, or in general. With that said, let's bring up the geriatric portion of the roster, as they are already out past their bedtime. Welcome Ali Krieger, Steph Labbe, Diana Matheson, Jen Hoy, assistant coach Carm Moscato, and goalkeeper coach Kristin Luckenbill.

The six women came up to the stage and took their seats. Lauren stood to the side and read off the first question. "This one is for Carm to start. What is the craziest thing either of your fellow Canadians has done?"

Carm: Oh boy! Steph, you are SO gonna get it. We were in Italy at training camp ahead of the 2011 Women's World Cup and Steph makes an impulse decision to get part of her head shaved. Melissa Tancredi and I went with her to a local salon and "encouraged" her in this endeavour. More like egged her on and made fun of her. There's a YouTube video of it if you want visual evidence.

Steph socked Carm in the arm. "Let's not forget on that same trip you needing me to spot you to do a 20 lb. bench press, and you only being able to do ONE!"

Diana: I'm glad my crew on that trip consisted of Sincy, Rhian, and Karina.

Lauren: The next one is sort of personal and since it possibly applies to all of you, I don't have a specific person to whom this is asked. What are the benefits and downfalls of "having feelings" for a current or former teammate?

The players took a few seconds to think over the question, then Jen led off.

Jen: Of the four players up here, I am probably the newest to this situation as my girlfriend and I started seeing each other in mid-December, after each of us had left the Red Stars. We're working through the ups and downs of being a couple who play for different teams that are close enough for us to have a fairly normal dating relationship. The biggest upside of being together with a teammate, either current or former, is the commonality of experience you have. Danny and I can talk about what happened during practice or what's happening behind the scenes and know that the other person gets it. As for downfall, I'm guessing it would be the inability to separate work from home, similar to any couple that works together. Ali, Steph, you want to jump in on this?

Ali: I have been in relationships with three teammates in my club career. The first two came to an end because of strife within the 24/7 universe of being together on and off the field. I was afraid to even acknowledge either Ariane or Ashlyn as someone significant to me because of the blow back I expected from the general soccer community. Things are different with Steph, but I know that there will be times when all won't be seashells and balloons. What caused Ash and I to grow distant could also get in the way of my relationship with her because goalkeepers and their defenders are quick to blame one another when results are less-than-satisfactory, but I'm committed to work it out with her to the best of my ability, because this one has an intense hold on me and I couldn't be happier to call her my partner.

Steph: Ali wrapped up what I would have said. She's the second teammate I've dated, so my experience from the first relationship is helping me be more trusting in this one, and her experience from being with Ashlyn I think gives us a firmer foundation to work through struggles that might come, because she knows how to deal with goalkeepers that are a bit tempermental. We also have two pairs on this team who are looking to us in a way to model how teammates keep their on-field issues from drifting into off-field ones. And of course, there's Carm to whack us BOTH In the head if we're being stupid.

Lauren ran through several more questions with the first panel before calling up the second one consisting of Erica, Frannie, Nickolette, EJ, Becca, and Morgan Reid. The players and Erica all took turns answering a question about their expectations for their first (or in Nickolette's case, second) season in the pros, then the three Nittany Lions and three Blue Devils were each given one asking them to compare the team environment at their schools with the one with the Hearts. Becca stated that she could see aspects of the locker room chemistry at Duke and the Canadian National Team meshing in how the leadership in Philly has made it a priority to have the team be an extended family.

Lauren: This question goes to Frannie, Nikki, and Morgan, as the other three are not part of their demographic. Does a "normal" guy stand a chance with a professional female athlete, and if so what are the hoops one would need to jump to prove their worth?

Morgan scratched her head, because the question seemed to be a re-iteration of the one which caused the small tete-a-tete in her second session. Not looking to answer it first, she sat back and hoped Nickolette would offer her opinion.

Nickolette: I'd say so. A lot of it comes down to luck and the willingness to pursue a person. I've been asked this question a couple of times over the past week or so, once by a couple of my teammates and once, in a roundabout way, during my second Q-and-A session this evening, so I'm going to repeat some of what I had said on those occasions. Coming to Philadelphia to play for the Hearts is something that I feel was a bit of fate. I have family close by and am in a place where the precariousness of a career as a professional athlete doesn't have the potential to leave me with few options outside of it. Whoever wrote this, if you're daring, catch me after the panels. I'd like to meet you if I haven't already.

Morgan Reid: I honestly hate this question, because it places female athletes in a no-win situation. My answer is yes, because for me there is a stability that comes from dating outside the bubble, especially in a job like ours. Having a significant other with roots planted somewhere, be it family, a career, or extended post-graduate education, gives the athlete of the pair a starting point from which to build their non-athletic life. One thing, though. The person who could make that type of impression and potentially win the heart of a pro athlete has to be able to see the total person and not be obsessed with the jock side of the equation. The person that I'm seeing, we met at Duke but NOT because of soccer. He was my tutor for Introductory Biology and from there we had a couple of classes together, including one where we were lab partners. Luck, chance, fate, whatever you want to call it, landed us both in Philly, me with the Hearts and him for medical school. We crossed paths a few weeks ago, caught up on what had happened in the year since he graduated, and found a mutual admiration for each other that wasn't fully developed when we were together in Durham. So there's my answer. It IS doable, but like Nikki said, it takes guts on YOUR side as well as offering something that isn't readily available in the men or women we meet as part of our job.

Seated near the back of the auditorium, Michael looked at Aaron and asked, "Did Morgan just tell this crowd that we're dating? *I* didn't even know that we were, at least not yet."

Aaron: I think so. You KNOW that was a huge step for her, and you better do something afterwards to show your appreciation and acceptance of your new-found status.

Erica answered a question from Lauren about the transition from college to professional soccer from both her perspective as well as the other five on the panel.

Erica: I'll start with my move from Penn State to here, then lay out the transition from the player's point of view. At Penn State, my job was all-encompassing. I recruited players, I set up the non-conference schedule, I was where the buck stopped when an athlete got into trouble or if on-field results were poor. With the Hearts, none of those things are 100% my responsibility. The league runs a good portion of things, Wendy handles club policy and player personnel decisions in consultation with the coaching staff, and my assistants are held responsible for the areas of the team they personally oversee, Carm being the defense and Kristin the goalkeepers. Ali and Steph Labbe also carry more responsibility within the organization than captains at the college level. As for the players, time management and off-field responsibility are the biggest issues they will face. We train once a day for two hours, leaving the rest of the time for them to do whatever they desire, within reason. How they manage that time will go a long way in how successful they will be. Additionally, there is no "life support" personnel within the Hearts like they had at Duke or Stanford or Princeton, so the onus falls on them to manage their own lives away from the training complex.

Lauren wrapped up the panel and introduced the next set of participants. "When I put together the panels, I deliberately paired up these six because I knew that they would bring a good show, some comedy, some embarrassing stories, but a lot of mutual affection at the same time. Ladies and gentleman, I present the Six Pack, comprised of Kristie Mewis, Steph McCaffrey, Lindsey Horan, Emily Sonnett, Cari Roccaro, and Morgan Andrews."

Katie and Danny were sitting in the last row, on the right aisle, which would provide a quick getaway for them when this portion of the night was completed.

Lauren: All of you have known one another in some way, shape, or form for several years or more. There has to be at least one time when you were privy to catching someone on this panel in an awkward situation. Who wishes to dish on their teammate, friend, or fiancee?

Katie (whispering to Danny): Mo BETTER tell the story from the frat party.

Morgan Andrews: I'll open. If you were part of the crowd at Hearts Abound, you heard me tell this there. If not, you're in for a treat. My sophomore year at Notre Dame, Cari, I, and one of our teammates, Sky Blue FC's Katie Naughton, went to a frat party off-campus. The three of us got pretty well-imbibed. As we were walking back to our residence hall, Cari lost her balance and fell into a snow pile. We didn't notice that she wasn't with us until we looked back and saw her flailing in an attempt to get up. We ran back as best we could in footwear that wasn't really suitable for ice-covered sidewalks and pulled her up. We then went as quick as possible back to our dorm. Once in Cari's room, the two of us tried to warm her up through the transfer of body heat. I'll let you picture the scene because I don't want to embarrass either of them any further.

Cari gnawed on Morgan's last sentence and wondered if Katie was somehow in the room and that THAT was the surprise everyone had been cooking up.

Lindsey: Emily and Meghan Klingenberg were the co-MC's for last year's Stand Together banquet in Portland, a night to highlight the good that the Thorns and Timbers did in the community and to acknowledge the teams' seasons on the field. Dasani was giving me a usual amount of grief over my obsession with all things Lionel Messi. I have heard her rant on the subject more times than I can remember, so it's memorized in my mind. She was on a roll and FORGOT one of the lines. I shouted it out, which made Meghan crack up, followed by the rest of the crowd.

Emily: You're lucky we hadn't gone public by that point or you would have been looking for a new girlfriend, Linessi.

Lauren asked the same teammates and partners question that she asked the first panel, which got a variety of responses from Lindsey, Kristie, Steph, and Morgan. Following that, the night's stealth bomb was unleashed.

Lauren: This question is for Cari to answer first, then the rest can respond. Who is or was your favorite current or former teammate, and don't say Morgan Andrews because we know that's not true?

Cari: Geez.....if I can't say Mo, then I'll have to go with.....Morgan Brian. Sweet, funny, and always knew the right thing to say to cheer me up.

Emily (aside to Lindsey): Like the comment that has led to tonight's surprise.

The others answered Steph McCaffrey (Kristie), Alyssa Naeher (Steph), Kosovare Asllani (Lindsey), Danielle Colaprico (Emily), and Tiffany Weimer (Morgan). After a couple more questions, Lauren dismissed these six and brought up the last group (Steph Ochs, Liz, Cami, Sammy Jo, Savannah, and Wendy). For this group, most of the questions were straight-forward and allowed them to expound on the variety of playing experiences they had.


	64. Ask And You Shall Receive

While the final panel was going on in the auditorium, Frannie, Nickolette, Danny, Katie, and Morgan Reid were talking in the lobby about their individual sessions, the travails of being seen by clubs as replaceable parts, and the dichotomy between the public persona being a female pro athlete entails and the amount of money one makes. Katie hadn't met the two rookies before and gushed a bit about Morgan's Players Tribune piece.

Katie (to Morgan): I must have read your story four or five times, placing myself in your shoes as it related to being seen as "not a real woman" because I was fit. Whereas you can set off a number of fire alarms you're so hot, my height made me pretty much undateable. Not many women OR men would want a 5'10" girlfriend, especially guys.

Morgan R.: The big girls' club in the league I'm guessing is quite small, but there are some around that it'd be good for you to swap stories with. Both Steph Labbe and Sammy Jo Prudhomme come in at 5'10", Sam Mewis is 5'11", Jessica McDonald from the Courage runs 6'0", Yael Averbuch from FCKC is also 5'10". The two goalies here are really great and how they care for their significant others is a fine example of how I hope Michael will come to care for me.

Danny: Is that the guy I saw you curl up to on the pub crawl after you got cat-called?

Morgan R.: Yes. That act got us to talking about the past and how we might want to see if there is a future. We went out on Thursday night and I was on cloud nine afterwards, having a honest and real conversation with someone with whom I already had some history. The bad part of that night was his nervousness being with me. I talked to Savannah about it afterwards and she recommended I pick Ali's brain since she had to get past Steph's apprehension of letting herself fall for her to eventually become a couple. She gave me a little advice about putting the outcome you desire out there and seeing if the other person responds. That's what I did when I said that I was seeing him, even though we haven't yet had that discussion.

The auditorium doors opened and a number of the attendees came out into the lobby. Drew approached Nickolette and said that he was the one who wrote the question about "normal" guys' chances with women like herself. Nickolette remembered him asking the coming-home question during her group Q-and-A earlier and inquired if he was testing the waters.

Drew: Maybe. One of my former bosses at Penn was with your group for the first session and gave me a little bit of information about you, which is how I knew that playing for the Hearts was a bit of a homecoming. That's what led to me asking that question in the second session.

Nickolette: So someone tipped you off about me. That's kind of sweet. What do you do for a living?

Drew: I am the Sports Information Director at Immaculata University, a small Catholic school about 25 miles northwest of Philly. The only thing our school has ever been known for was a phenomenal women's basketball teams that won three consecutive national championships in the early 1970s.

Nickolette: The Mighty Macs?! The movie about them was great and I was lucky enough to meet one of them while I was a student at Penn State.

Drew: Can I interest you in continuing this conversation over coffee and dessert at the South Street Diner?

Nickolette: Very much so!

Michael and Aaron entered the lobby, with the former walking over to Morgan and asking her to step outside with him for a minute.

Michael: You dropped a bit of a bomb during your panel time, saying that you were seeing someone. I didn't think we'd had that discussion yet, as Thursday night in my opinion was us catching up and getting things back to where we left them when I graduated last May.

Morgan pondered how to respond to his interpretation of their date, then decided to leave no doubt about who and what she meant. She rose up on her toes and placed a small kiss on Michael's lips, surprising him. "What does that tell you?"

Michael: That I should be planning another date night for the two of us.

Seeing his left hand hanging down by his side, Morgan placed her right palm against the inside of it and wove her fingers between his before leading the two of them back into the museum, getting some looks from her teammates and smiles from EJ, Ali, and Diana. Danny and Katie were waiting on the rest of their contingent to come out when Emily sent her Wahoo bae a text.

emilysonnett: Lindsey got held up by Hoodrat wanting to plan a "Rip on Stretch Night" for Wednesday. Got Cari in tow. Should be to you in 2 minutes or so.

Danny gave Katie the news and she left the lobby for the ladies' room. A minute later, Lindsey, Emily, and Cari came around the corner and walked into the lobby.

Lindsey: Ready to go?

Danny: Still waiting on Jen at the minimum along with a couple of maybes.

Cari: Where are we going?

Emily: Place called the Franklin Bar. Cocktail lounge with a tiki bar on the second floor that operates under the cover of a mortgage company.

Sammy Jo and Jen came walking from the other side of the museum and met up with the rest of the group. Sammy Jo told the others that Morgan had to make a quick stop before leaving. In the ladies' room, Katie and Morgan worked out the surprise they were about to spring on Cari, then texted Danny directions to keep Cari facing away from their direction. As the two of them came down the hall, Morgan sped up and joined the group, facing Cari. 20 seconds or so later, Katie came up behind her sort-of crush and spoke.

Katie: I would have been VERY disappointed if you had answered my question by saying me, because then I wouldn't be able to do this....

Katie leaned around and placed a peck on Cari's cheek. "How ya doing, cutie?"

Cari turned around, saw Katie, then turned back around and tried to be indignant with her friends. Once Katie had joined the circle of women, she said to Cari, "I heard from someone that you had something you might want to tell me."

Cari: Did Sonny rat me out?

Katie: Actually, it was Danny.

Cari thought about how Danny could have known and then remembered that she was at the O'Haras' when Moe made the comment about her, Mo, and Katie. "There IS something, but I'd rather do it one-on-one, not in front of all these schmoes."

The group left the museum and traveled to the Franklin Bar for some nightcaps and fellowship. The couples were being incredibly cute with one another, which made Cari pout a little, not being ready to disclose her feelings for Katie to her.

Katie: You don't have to be sad, dear. I know a person who thinks you're something special and would like to turn that frown upside down.

Cari: Who am I kidding?! I let Mo get away and she landed with Sammy Jo. Granted, she's so much better for the mop-top than I'd ever have been, but there's still regret in not acting with her. Then there's you. Why did I never take the opp...or...tuuuuuunityyyy......

Katie: To tell me how you felt?

Cari: Yes. I saw the trouble you had with guys shying away from you because you're, well, a bit of a giant and didn't know if you'd even consider getting together with me.

Katie: I thought about it, especially after Mo and I SAVED YOUR LIFE after you went upside-down into a snow drift. Warming you back up sent something through me that I didn't know I could feel for a woman, sheer electricity. I spent our whole senior season trying to find a way to ask you about it, but couldn't muster the courage.

Cari: I think we have a lot to talk about, and with you being a little over an hour away, the chances to do that will be plentiful.

Katie draped an arm around Cari, allowing her to curl up into her. The others at the table "awwww"ed at what they saw, but kept their opinions to themselves about the pair.

**********

Ali opened the door to the Spirit House, allowing her and Steph to enter. Steph closed the door behind her and was pushed back into it by Ali, who placed a hard kiss on her neck that caused her girlfriend to moan. The two of them looked at one another and Ali said to Steph. "You have been turning me on all night, bae, and I want nothing more than to have you ravage me and cause me to scream your name." She then started walking toward the bedroom, with Steph following behind her. Once in the room, Steph sucked on Ali's neck while Ali ran her fingers through Steph's hair. Steph slowly slid the zipper on Ali's dress down and slipped its straps off her shoulders. As the fabric dropped to the floor, Steph saw Ali dressed in only a black silk bra and panty set to go with her stilettos. Ali pulled Steph toward her and grabbed the hem of her dress, then pulled it upward and over Steph's head. Ali then took Steph's hands and dragged her over to the bed. Lying down first, she pulled Steph on top of her and began kissing her lips with passion and fire. Steph slid a hand down to Ali's covered pubic area and squeezed upon it, eliciting a low-level moan from her. Ali looked into Steph's eyes and mouthed: "Take me!"

Steph wasted no time in answering the call, slipping a finger underneath the fabric to lightly rub her vaginal lips. Ali pulled her panties off, then unhooked her bra and laid bare before the object of her desire. Steph took her time and sucked lovingly on Ali's nipple, nibbling upon it every so often. Ali's arms wrapped around Steph's back and took off her bra, then slid her hands down and removed her lace panties. With both women now naked, Steph positioned herself between Ali's legs and pressed her quim onto hers. As Steph began moving to and fro upon it, Ali wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her lower half toward her. The two bucked against one another, leading to a mutual orgasm. Following their climax, Ali slid down the bed a bit and latched onto Steph's nipple, feverishly sucking and licking on it. After Ali turned Steph onto her back, she kissed and licked her way down her torso until she reached her love zone, then placed a soft suckle on her lower lips before licking them, using her tongue to gain entrance to her opening. Steph lifted her legs and placed them onto Ali's shoulders, giving her greater access to what she wanted. A couple more minutes of penetration and suckling led to Steph shaking as her second orgasm began, with Ali staying in place until the sensations fell away.

Ali curled up with Steph, laying down beside her. She draped her right leg over Steph's left, then took her right hand and squeezed Steph's pleasure zone, rubbing on her clit for a few seconds before attempting to slide a finger into her. Steph gasped at the penetration and moved her left hand to place it on Ali's muff. Steph's breathing became a bit harried as Ali's finger-banging touched off sensations throughout her body. She moved her finger onto Ali's clit and rubbed gently to start, but feeling her climax oncoming, she picked up the pace trying to get her off at the same time as her. The women's moans became louder as their bodies shook from the onrush of their respective climaxes. Once both of them had caught their breath, the two engaged in a bit of randy pillow talk.

Ali: That. Was. GOOOOOOOOOD! I forgot how it felt to be driven wild by someone's touch. I wanted so badly to have you take control of my body and make it feel things that I never had before.

Steph: Where did you learn to be so ravenous?

Ali: I guess when you're in love with someone so completely like I am with you, the desire to feel you against me makes me a bit hornier than I would be with someone else.

Steph turned onto her side and looked at Ali, causing her to blush a little.

Ali: Why you staring at me, bae?

Steph: Trying not to forget this moment, to see the glistening of your skin after making love with you and how I want to do it all over again and more.

Ali: Ever think that, in the course of about three years, we'd go from being competitors to teammates to friends, then have to do that circuit a second time before becoming partners?

Steph: Not in a million years. Even though I felt a small bit of attraction toward you, I never imagined that you'd reciprocate it or so strongly. The connection we developed while here in November, it was magical. I never fell so hard or so fast for someone outside of my own mind. These past four-plus months have been more than I ever could imagine, and I hope to have another four hundred, four thousand months with you.

Ali: I'm going to hold you to that wish, because I'm NEVER letting go of you. It took me more than a year to realize that I wanted you, that I needed you to be the best version of myself. You have been such a gift to me and I feel so blessed to share my life with you.

The two of them closed the small gap between their faces and shared a loving and deeply heartfelt kiss, leading to a bit more play between the pair and some naked cuddling as they eventually drifted off to sleep.


	65. A Media Invasion

Erica scheduled an afternoon practice for Tuesday to give her players, herself, and the other coaches sufficient recovery time from last night's Heart-to-Heart gala. Right after 8 o'clock, Carm got a call on her cell phone.

Karina Leblanc: Carmapop! I'll be there in 10 minutes to pick you up. Be ready!

Carm: Sure thing....KK?

Karina: In the flesh!

Carm got ready as quick as possible, but was still behind by the time her former national team teammate and current soccer analyst for TSN and Lifetime arrived at her house. She asked Diana (who stayed over to allow her housemates some private time) to get the door and let Karina in.

Karina: D! What are you doing here?

Diana: I spent the night so that my housemates would be able to....

Karina: Don't finish that sentence!

Karina turned to her cameraman and said, "We'll get to those two later." Carm came into the living room and hugged Karina, then asked why she was in Philly.

Karina: Lifetime sent me to do a piece on the Hearts for the season preview show on Friday night, focusing on why THIS women's soccer franchise will be able to do what the Independence couldn't, get the city to care about and support it.

Carm: So what's the plan?

Karina: You remember Carpool Karaoke that I did with Sinc, D, Rhi, and the rest at the pre-Olympic training camp? This is going to be Carpool Interview. We're going to the Hearts' complex to pick up Wendy, Erica, and Kristin, then will hit the streets of Philadelphia while I ask the four of you about the steps the club has taken over the past six months to be where it is now.

Carm: Let's go, then. Diana, lock up when you leave and if you happen to run into my best friends before I do, give them a hard time about last night. Wait a second...I just got an awful image in my mind. On second thought, I better give them the what-for since you'd probably be just as susceptible to acting that way if you and Rhian had been out together.

Karina: Carmie, I do NOT want to think about my business partners being all nasty like that. You're going to have to buy me some strong coffee to get that vision out of my mind.

Karina and Carm left her house and got into the rental SUV the former goalkeeper procured. They arrived at the training complex at 8:45 and the other three members of the front office/coaching staff got into the vehicle. After a couple of minutes on the road, Karina started with the questions.

Karina: Wendy, how does an expansion team land a World Cup champion and an Olympic medalist with their first two picks in the draft?

Wendy: We took advantage of the short-sightedness of the Pride and Spirit front offices to nab a pair of players that we felt were the perfect backbone for the club and team we wanted to become. It also didn't hurt that they had someone on the inside advocating for their selection.

Carm: What can I say? When the protected list was disclosed, I saw their names weren't on it and went to bat for the two with Wendy and Erica.

Karina: Erica, did your vision of how you want the Hearts to play factor into the moves you and Wendy have made in the past six months?

Erica: I'd be lying if I said it didn't. We used our first seven picks in the expansion draft to attempt to get the necessary pieces to eventually build a starting XI, but the last three that day were more about leveraging other clubs' interest into a deeper squad here. Adding a player like Diana Matheson after being locked out of selecting her during the draft allowed us to be aggressive in getting value from Abby Smith and Heather O'Reilly's selections.

Karina: Your team is carrying three goalkeepers on its 20-player roster, a rarity in the NWSL. Any thoughts on how you will keep the two back-ups happy and motivated?

Carm: Sammy Jo and EJ are living together with their significant others and both know that their time to shine will be next year during the two months or so Steph Labbe is expected to be at the Women's World Cup in France. Both have gotten a fair bit of work during the preseason and will push each other in training to be the one who gets the call if Steph were to go down with an injury or be in need of a game off.

Kristin: Everyone at the club has been forthright and honest with the two of them about how the 2018 season will most likely play out. The hope from my perspective is that they enjoy this season to develop their skills and use their appearances in matches as learning opportunities as well as chances to showcase their ability to myself and the rest of the coaching staff.

Karina: The team has been vocal in the community about "loving out loud", which is part of your organization's effort to be welcoming to out players and their partners. Did you ever expect to have a team with FIVE couples on it, plus other players who are in relationships with former or current NWSL players?

Wendy: Did we plan to have known couples on the roster? Yes. That's why we selected both Kristie Mewis and Stephanie McCaffrey in the expansion draft as well as signing Bianca Sierra and Stephany Mayor shortly thereafter. It also factored into our choosing EJ Proctor in the college draft after deciding on Becca Quinn for the selection we received from Houston in the Andi Sullivan trade. As for the other ones that are part of the Hearts, those weren't exactly intentional. Morgan Andrews and Sammy Jo Prudhomme weren't a known entity when we bargained with Boston for the pair, and Ali Krieger and Steph Labbe weren't a couple when we chose them in the expansion draft. The trade with Portland in mid-March that brought Lindsey Horan and Emily Sonnett to the Hearts, that was deliberate as we knew they were together and it wouldn't be proper to bring one here without the other.

Karina: Last question. Does this team have the personnel to be a factor in the Eastern Conference and potentially secure a playoff berth?

Erica: I believe this team can match up with almost any other squad in the league given the players on our roster vis-a-vis the other eleven sides. Will it be enough to finish top two in the East or beat out the third-place team in the West for the wild card? Logic tells me yes, but reality says that it might be a bridge slightly too far in Season One.

Carm: I'm sort of in agreement with Erica. We have the talent to win against anyone, but maybe not the level of cohesion teams like the Red Stars and Courage have developed over the span of multiple seasons. In this league, upsets in both directions aren't as much a surprise as one might think and I'm sure we'll have our share of both sides of that coin over the 20-match schedule.

Karina pulled back into the training complex's parking lot and let the Hearts staff out, telling them she would be back to watch their training session and to run a test with the players. She then left for downtown Philly and some man-on-the-street interviewing about the Hearts and their presence in the city, making a stop at Reading Terminal Market for lunch and a visit to the team store.

**********

Karina (to Diana): Shawty, tell me, on the down-low, what's special about this team?

Diana: The camaraderie. Our vibe with the national team is tight, but the one with this team comes close to it.

Karina: I've heard about how Wendy and Erica went about putting together the roster, looking for links between players. I want to run a small test to see just how connected this team is.

Erica called the team into a huddle, with Karina and the other two coaches joining her.

Erica: I'd like to introduce former Canadian National Team goalkeeper and current Lifetime Sports and TSN soccer analyst Karina Leblanc. She's in Philly doing a piece on the Hearts for the NWSL Season Preview show on Friday night. She says she has a small test she wants to run with you before we start training. I give her the floor.

Karina: Greetings, Hearts! I have heard from several people how this team is remarkably close and connected, but are you really? To start, I'd like you to pair up with someone who you knew before you came to Philadelphia, and everyone needs to be matched-up.

The players gather into ten pairs of two, although it took a little bit of swapping and maneuvering to get all twenty into duos.

Karina: Good. Now turn those ten pairs into five foursomes, and so on until you're no longer able to make a connection to link two sets of players together.

Over the next ten minutes, the Hearts' players linked up and eventually found a pathway by which all twenty of them were connected. The coaches and Karina were a bit astounded that it happened, expecting there to be one long chain and then a couple of fragments that couldn't connect. The team then warmed up a bit before starting some 6v4 drills involving several variations of the projected starting lineup for the match on Saturday night. From there, the offense and defense split up to work on more tactical training before engaging in a 7v7 short-field scrimmage to close the session. Karina told Steph Labbe that she wanted to do a sit-down interview with her and Ali over dinner which would cover a number of topics. Steph told her that they'd need to stop home to change and would meet her at 13 in the Downtown Marriott (the official hotel of the Hearts and where road teams and the Lifetime Sports team would be staying when they visited).

**********

Ali and Steph walked into 13 hand-in-hand and joined Karina at the table she had reserved. After a bit of small talk and placing their orders with their server, the interview commenced.

Karina: When the three of us last saw each other, both of you were concerned about your future in the league. Now, six months or so later, you're the faces and poster women for the Hearts. First, how did you feel about not being protected by the Pride and the Spirit, and second, what were your reactions to being selected by Wendy and Erica?

Ali: I went through a bit of a roller-coaster in the week leading up to the release of the protected lists. Originally, Orlando had planned to protect me, albeit due to some intervention by one of my teammates. I told our GM that there were other players on the roster that were more likely to be snagged by one of the expansion teams than myself and that she should prioritize protecting them. Part of my request was sincere, but a part also wanted the opportunity to see if Philadelphia would be interested in bringing me aboard. As for eventually being selected, I was fairly relieved to be getting out of a less-than-happy situation in Orlando and starting over in the twilight of my career.

Steph: As I told you then, I didn't expect Gabarra to protect me with two younger goalkeepers on the roster and the effects of my medical leave of absence hanging over me. I also was fairly sure that I would be taken by one of the expansion teams, although I thought it was more likely going to be Vancouver given their desire to select Canadians and my proximity to there. After Ali had been brought into the fold in Philly, she was told that they were planning to grab me before the Legacy made their second-round pick. We talked about ten days later, following the release of the rosters for the two US/Canada friendlies, and she said that it was Wendy and Erica's intention to bring me to the Hearts. My reaction was one of joy, having two special individuals already associated with the franchise who would help me acclimate myself back into the day-to-day grind of being a professional athlete.

Karina: Describe Orientation Week for me and how that time together started the team's bonding process.

Steph: I was fortunate to be allowed to leave camp following the first friendly against the US by John (Herdman, Canadian WNT coach), which made it possible for me to be in Philly a day earlier than originally planned. It gave Ali, Carm, and I a chance to spend time together on Sunday night and Monday before the rest of the team came to town. The level of work Ali put into our introductory session on that Wednesday morning gave the 14 players we had gathered the opportunity to drop their masks and be real about this second or third chance at being a significant part of an NWSL team. The Wednesday afternoon group outings we did allowed smaller sections of the team to begin developing closer connections with one another. Then there was Hearts United, which I'll let Ali describe.

Ali: Our club's introduction to the Greater Philadelphia area and the women's sports world at large took place at the National Constitution Center. We unveiled our home and road jerseys, acknowledged the players we had on the roster to that date, and feted a very special pair of couples whose declaration of love and commitment brought both support and hatred their way over the previous month. One pair are the sister and future sister-in-law of our teammates Kristie Mewis and Steph McCaffrey, and the other are now teammates of ours in Philly, Lindsey Horan and Emily Sonnett. That night also showed the lengths to which we would go to stand up to the hate and protect our own when a local journalist got a little too close for comfort with some of his questioning. The road trip to State College the next day for a pair of NCAA tournament games allowed for some bonding between segments of the team that hadn't yet done so, plus it gave some of our teammates a glimpse at the relational undercurrent that was present in the squad.

Karina: I've asked your coaching staff and Wendy about this already, but as two of the most experienced players on the Hearts, what are your expectations for the season?

Steph: I expect us to challenge for that wild card spot and to put up a fight against every league opponent.

Ali: Having been through a team's first year in the league twice before, I have seen what can happen despite having a solid roster. Results aren't easy in this league, but if we get timely scoring and don't expect the dime sitting next to me to be superhuman in net, we should be in the discussion for post-season play as the final cycle of in-conference matches begin.

Karina: You've just led me into my next question. Ali, you came out via Instagram on New Year's Eve, declaring your sexuality publicly for the first time as well as the person to whom you were committed. What has the last three months been like for you since opening up about who you are and who you love?

Ali: Like a massive weight has been lifted off of me. It took the right person to give me the freedom to step out of the darkness and embrace the light that she reflected. Doesn't hurt that she's cute and kind and loving.

Ali reached under the table and grabbed Steph's hand, squeezing it tenderly.

Karina: Steph, anything to add?

Steph: K, you've seen up-close-and-personal the way life has gone for me on the relationship front for the past five, six years, and how much of a mess I was trying to have everything and not being particularly thoughtful about those who had become attached to me. When Ali and I saw each other for the first time upon our arrival in Philly, there was just this, I don't know, urge to be the best version of myself as possible because she deserved that. As the turmoil of the week started to pick up, my desire to protect her caused a small crisis that together we worked through. When she finally confessed that I was what she wanted, the feelings that I had been sort of sitting on since my birthday extravaganza came out. I am incredibly lucky to share this special something with her and I hope this smile on my face never goes away.

Karina: If I don't end the formal part of the questioning here, the two of you will probably blind me with how you beam when you're together.

The three chatted about this and that while finishing up their meals and drinks. After a few minutes of additional conversation in the hotel lobby, Karina went up to her room and Ali and Steph left the Marriott to go home.


	66. NWSL Season Preview

The Philadelphia Hearts gathered at the Russell House Tavern in Cambridge for Friday night's NWSL Season Preview show on Lifetime. Karina's piece from Philadelphia was supposed to be in the first half of the show, after the Eastern Conference segment. Kristie, Savannah, and Emily were all snapping pictures of their teammates to post on Instagram.

Narrator: Women's professional soccer in the US has been littered with stories of on-field successes that couldn't be sustained due to off-field problems. Prior to now, no league had made it into a fourth season nor had more than nine teams at any one time. 2018 marks Season Six for the NWSL and its first double expansion, bringing the number of teams in the league to twelve. Only three teams have managed to stand atop the podium in its first five seasons. Will a fourth one join them, or will a previous champion be crowned again?

Dalen Cuff: Welcome to Lifetime's preview of the 2018 NWSL season. I'm Dalen Cuff and we're coming to you live from BC Place in Vancouver, the site of the league's first game this year, tomorrow afternoon between the defending NWSL champion Portland Thorns and the expansion Legacy. The match can be seen live on Lifetime beginning with the pre-game show at 3:30pm Eastern. It will also host the final game of 2018, the NWSL Final on October 13th. I am surrounded by a veritable stable of soccer talent. On my far right, Lifetime's lead play-by-play announcer, Jenn Hildreth. Next to her is the ever loud-and-proud former Canadian National Team goalkeeper and Olympic bronze medalist Karina Leblanc. On my left is former US National Team midfielder Aly Wagner. We are joined via satellite by former US National Team midfielder Lori Lindsey and Olympic gold medalist and World Cup champion Kate Markgraf. Ladies, this off-season saw two new teams stock their first rosters as well as a lot of player movement. Between the expansion draft and its aftermath, a three-team deal at the end of November involving five members of the US National Team player pool, the dismissals of US National Team head coach Jill Ellis and USSF President Sunil Gulati, draft day trades involving at least half of the teams in the league, and a host of moves over the past five weeks, fans will definitely need a scorecard to keep up with who's playing for their favorite teams. What was the most surprising move from this off-season for each of you?

Jenn: I would say the go-for-broke trade that Philadelphia pulled off on March 14th, bringing Lindsey Horan and Emily Sonnett to the City of Brotherly Love for four players plus next year's first-round draft pick.

Karina: The player movement dictated by outside forces attempting to intimidate members of the US National Team, starting with the trade Dalen brought up in the introduction which sent Sam Mewis and Abby Dahlkemper to the Red Stars, Danny Colaprico to Sky Blue, and Morgan Brian and Kelley O'Hara to North Carolina. Last week's trade of Jaelene Hinkle to the Spirit for Sam Johnson was the direct result of her being a bit too vocal about her current and former teammates' off-field business and another instance of backlash directed at them for being open about their private lives.

Aly: I'm going to say Brian Ching being fleeced by Wendy Gebauer Palladino on the floor of the Pennsylvania Convention Center during the first round of the NWSL draft. She chose Andi Sullivan with the number one pick and then used the Dash's overt desire to bring her to Houston to extract from them two opening-day defensive starters and their first-round draft pick, which they used to select the most pro-ready player in the draft, Canadian National Team midfielder/defender Becca Quinn.

Kate: The most impactful set of moves to me was the decimation of the Thorns' roster over the course of the past few months, beginning with Nadia Nadim and Amandine Henry moving onto European teams. The loss of Christine Sinclair and Savannah Jordan in the expansion draft and Ashleigh Sykes to retirement were major blows, ones that eventually led to Gavin Wilkinson and Mark Parsons seeking quantity over quality in two trades during the preseason, including the one Jenn mentioned. 

Lori: The biggest surprise for me was how Paul Riley went from inheriting a stocked Red Stars roster to tearing apart its defensive core to building an even stronger team over the course of the preseason, with three trades this week bringing his shopping spree to an end.

Dalen: When we return, we'll preview the Eastern Conference and follow Karina back to one of her old professional homes to ask the question, will the return of women's soccer to Philadelphia be a boon or a flop? You're watching the NWSL Season Preview show on Lifetime.

**********

The Eastern Conference preview covered the five returning teams in it, highlighting the comings and goings of players and what the balance of power looked like now, with Orlando's replacement of Alex Morgan with Sydney Leroux, the Courage's coaching and management changes, and Washington's version of a roster purge getting the most airtime.

Dalen: We saved the newest member of the Eastern Conference for last. Karina was in Philadelphia earlier this week to take a detailed look at what the Hearts had that might make them a surprise in their inaugural season and whether the city would give them the support that the Independence struggled to receive in WPS.

The segment opened with Karina calling Hearts assistant coach Carm Moscato and then stopping over at her place to take her to the training complex, where they picked up the rest of the team's brass. A couple of minutes of their Carpool Interview were aired, including the part about Carm playing matchmaker for her two best friends with Wendy and Erica. On the streets of Philadelphia, she interviewed several locals about their impressions of the Hearts. Among the responses were "Solid roster and a killer logo," "Our city's best chance at another league championship," "Just a bunch of stuck-up she-women who claim to represent us but will leave town two days after the season ends,"and "We have an NWSL team here?" She stopped by the Hearts team store at Reading Terminal Market and asked Amy Mahan, the manager, about the response she has seen since it opened in early December.

Amy Mahan: The central location has made a big difference in allowing us at the club to publicize its goings-on and for players to show up randomly and engage the locals. We have sold out of our secondary jersey and only have selected sizes of the alternate goalkeeper one left.

Karina: How often would you say the Hearts' players or staff stop in or are around the Market?

Amy: I usually see them when they have an off-day during the week or there is something planned in the area for later in the day. In fact, there is a small contingent of the club's HABs (Husbands And Boyfriends) over at Molly Malloy's having lunch if you want a first-hand account to what's been happening with the team.

Karina and her cameraman walked the short distance to Molly Malloy's and saw Bill Palladino at a table with several other gentlemen. She went over to their table and sat down. Bill introduced the others to her before she asked them about their impressions of the Hearts from the inside, sort of.

Bill: Having been in this game for more years than you've been alive, Karina, I have seen a lot of teams have exceptional bonds, but the Hearts take the cake for how much they truly enjoy one another's company and how everyone brings something slightly different to the team dynamic.

Jason Dambach: Erica said that she wanted the Hearts to be similar in togetherness to her Penn State teams, which is why she went after a pair of Nittany Lions to be her assistant coach and the team's first captain. Together, they have built an atmosphere that is second-to-none in the women's sports world. No cattiness, no backbiting, no outward jealousy or rivalry.

Michael Bridges: I'm the newest to this circle, having found out like last night that I was dating a member of the team as opposed to being close friends with one. Saying that, I have been amazed at how friendly the veterans are and their genuineness in seeing the younger players as little sisters to dote on or to help through hurdles that come up in their off-field lives. Having a group of guys from whom I can get insight on being the +1 to someone in pro sports I hope will help me better support Morgan as she goes through her rookie season here.

The next part was Karina at the training complex chatting up Diana Matheson about the team's vibe. Several players gave quotes to her, then up came the interview she did with Ali and Steph. Some of the couples on the team fawned a bit at seeing the two of them discussing the road from the start of Orientation Week to now, then teased them about being coy with Karina when pressed about working around Diana to get some one-on-one time at home.

Back at BC Place, Karina recapped parts of the day that didn't make the segment.

Karina: I ran a test with the Hearts to see just how connected this team is. You'll see it and the results on the pre-game show before next week's Game of the Week in Philadelphia between them and Orlando.

Dalen sent the telecast to commercial with a teaser about the next segment, an on-site interview with Christine Sinclair, which would lead into their preview of the Western Conference.

**********

The season preview show on Lifetime returned with Dalen and Karina interviewing Vancouver Legacy forward and captain Christine Sinclair on returning to lead her hometown's team in its first season in the NWSL and how she saw her role changing from when she started with Portland in 2013. Following that, a rundown of the Western Conference teams was done, with Portland's quest for back-to-back titles and Chicago's Title-Or-Bust off-season highlighted. After a commercial break, the show moved into a segment called "Hot Topics", a rapid-fire series of questions for the panelists on trends in the league or supposition as to things that will happen during the season.

Dalen: With the move to two conferences, is this year's championship game a foregone conclusion to be the Red Stars and Courage?

Aly: Not necessarily. The gap between those two and their closest competitors in the league isn't as wide as some might think and it's possible the two best teams in the league are housed in the same conference.

Jenn: I'm going to say no. The Pride have most of their offense from last year back and got a solid replacement for Alex Morgan in Sydney Leroux, while Seattle and Kansas City both are capable of stopping Chicago's run to the title.

Karina: Not foregone, but a pretty good bet given that no other team in the league can say they have all the pieces in place to top their conference.

Lori: I think so. Despite small holes in both teams' rosters, they have the strongest first XIs and are deep enough to nab points late and secure the top seeds for the playoffs.

Kate: The Courage are definitely odds-on to be one half of the final, and unless Kansas City can upgrade their goalkeeping to match the rest of their starters, Chicago should be penciled-in for the other half.

Dalen: Coach most likely to be fired first this season, if any.

Karina: Jim Gabarra. His roster purge in Washington has cost him some good talent for little in return, and if the results on the field don't come, he should be bounced.

Lori: Omar Morales. He'll end up being the fall guy for Brian Ching's mismanagement of the team's assets in the off-season.

Aly: With so many coaches in their first full seasons with their clubs, unless one of them gets off to a disastrous start, I can't see any of them failing to finish it.

Jenn: I'm going with Gabarra. To see how far the team has fallen since playing for the NWSL title eighteen months ago, I don't know how long ownership there lets him continue if they don't show improvement over the first trip around the conference.

Kate: My money is on Ching being gone before Morales, as he was the one who pulled the plug on Randy Waldrum last year and installed Morales.

Dalen: Most likely player to be traded to a contender after their team falls out of playoff contention.

Kate: Sam Kerr. I think she will be the last piece to the puzzle for a team like Portland if they want to chase down the Red Stars juggernaut.

Lori: Shelina Zadorsky. Defense wins championships, and a team in need of some additional back line help will call the Spirit and try to acquire her.

Aly: I'm going to say AD Franch. If Portland is fifth or sixth in the West at the All-Star break, one of the Wild Card contenders might see her as a viable short-term upgrade to get them into the playoffs.

Jenn: Carli Lloyd. The Dash are as the Dash have always been, a team that props up the rest of the league. She will insist to move to a playoff team if Houston can't keep up with Vancouver or Portland come mid-July.

Karina: One of the Canadian forwards on the Legacy will probably be dealt after the break to provide depth for an Eastern Conference team, in my opinion.

Dalen: How will the two rule changes that came into existence with the passing of the CBA between the league and the NWSL Players Association affect the balance of power in the NWSL?

Jenn: The coaches that know how to use their entire roster and make good in-game moves will benefit most from them.

Kate: A club deep with players who can play multiple places on the field will see draws become wins and losses draws with the extra substitution and the extra two players on the bench.

Lori: I don't think it will be as drastic a shift as Jenn and Kate seem to believe. What the additional sub and longer bench will do is shorten the learning curve for players near the end of the roster, which will help all teams and raise the competition level around the league.

Dalen: The one game EVERY women's soccer fan should watch this year.

Lori: Hearts/Pride next Saturday. The first match-up between these two teams pits Ali Krieger against Ashlyn Harris for the first time since her move to Philadelphia in the expansion draft and is the initial opportunity for the home team to test their mettle against a top-half NWSL team.

Karina: Red Stars/Courage on May 26th. The two front-runners for the league title in their only regular-season meeting.

Kate: Courage/Spirit next Saturday. It's Jaelene Hinkle's first return to Cary since her locker room tirade last Wednesday and I don't expect the fans or the home team to be in the most charitable of moods.

Aly: Thorns/Legacy on June 9th. Christine Sinclair's only visit to Providence Park to face the team she led to two league titles in its first five seasons.

Jenn: Thorns/Courage on August 4th. Last year's NWSL finalists in a Week 15 battle.

Dalen: Following the break, our roundtable will put out their predictions for the season.

**********

Dalen: Prediction time. Everyone, give me your MVP, Golden Boot winner, Wild Card team, Eastern champ, Western champ, and NWSL titlist.

Jenn: I think Christen Press finally gets over the hump and wins both the MVP and Golden Boot. Kansas City gets the goalkeeping help they need to secure the wild card spot over Sky Blue. The NWSL final will be Chicago vs. North Carolina, and the Red Stars take the title.

Aly: Press will win the Golden Boot, but Marta's work in the Pride's winning of the Shield will earn her the MVP. Seattle wins the wild card ahead of FCKC. I'm taking Orlando in the East and Chicago in the West, with the Red Stars frolicking under the confetti here in BC Place.

Kate: I think people underestimate the impact that a goalkeeper has on the entire game or season, believing that a consistently strong performance in net isn't MVP-worthy. That's why I'm choosing Alyssa Naeher as my MVP winner. Kerr wins the Golden Boot. Sky Blue beats up enough on the Hearts, Spirit, and Breakers to safely out-point Portland for the fifth playoff position. The final is North Carolina against Chicago, and the Courage win their second titie.

Lori: I think Press will be the MVP. She'll also win the Golden Boot. The Hearts squeeze out the wild card spot in a final-day battle where they defeat the Spirit and Portland and Seattle draw. Like Kate, I have North Carolina and Chicago in the final, but unlike her I think the Red Stars are just too talented in the back to lose this game.

Karina: MVP is Alex Morgan. Golden Boot is Press. Kansas City gets the wild card. The final will be North Carolina and Orlando, with the Pride upending the Courage.

Dalen: Final question for the panel. Name one player whose performance will have the most impact on her team's success in 2018 and one whose change-of-scenery from 2017 will provide a resurgence to or a blossoming of her career.

Aly: AD Franch will need to be at her peak if the Thorns wish to defend their title given the overhaul of their roster and the losses of Emily Sonnett and Emily Menges at center back. I know it's an easy guess that an expansion team arrival will break out or find new life on the field, but Christine Sinclair's return to Vancouver with a couple of years left in her storied career and certain accomplishments within reach will be new motivation for her after lifting the NWSL trophy last year.

Jenn: Stephanie Labbe will be the key to any hope the Hearts have to make the playoffs. If she's injured and out any extended period of time, Philly goes from playoff contender to typical expansion team, as the drop-off from her to Sammy Jo Prudhomme and EJ Proctor is vast. As for a player getting a boost in a new location, I think Sydney Leroux is going to excel in Orlando connecting with Marta the same way Alex Morgan did there and with the Western New York Flash in WPS.

Kate: Julie Johnston needs to take the next step in becoming a world-class central defender for the Red Stars to make the NWSL final in 2018. For all her goal-scoring accolades, she has been less-than-solid in some big moments in the back, such as surrendering a penalty kick to Germany in the 2015 World Cup semifinal, an own goal in the final against Japan, and a nutmeg deflection that sent the Courage to last year's NWSL final. Katie Naughton's move to Sky Blue will do wonders for her career, going from being a complementary player to Julie Johnston or Sam Johnson in Chicago to being the anchor of a potentially good back line consisting of Brittany Taylor, herself, Erica Skroski, and Erin Simon.

Karina: Alex Morgan's relocation to Kansas City will factor into how the Blues do in the regular season and might be the place where her club career can finally match her US National Team one, so she's my choice for both parts of the question.

Lori: Responsibility for the offense with the Courage now is in Morgan Brian's hands. She requested the move to Cary following the firestorm surrounding the US National Team's friendly there and the subsequent protests in San Jose a couple of weeks later and now must show her new team and the fans that her coming to the Courage in place of Sam Mewis and Abby Dahlkemper will pay off on the field. As for whose new lease on life will be most dramatic, I'm going to say Kristie Mewis. She's now with a Hearts team that isn't expecting her to be something she's not, having the players around her in the first XI that will allow her to play in her preferred left flank position and offer up assists to Steph McCaffrey, Savannah Jordan, and Lindsey Horan.

Dalen: That's all from here in Vancouver. Remember to tune in tomorrow starting at 3:30 Eastern for pre-game coverage of our opening match, with the Vancouver Legacy hosting the Portland Thorns in the first-ever NWSL game to take place outside the US. For all of us here at Lifetime Sports, good night.


	67. NWSL 2018 Matchday One

The 2018 NWSL season began in Vancouver, where the Legacy took on the Portland Thorns. A goal by Stephany Mayor in the 68th minute held up as the defending league champion got off on the right foot with a 1-0 win. Inside the visitors' locker room at Jordan Field, the Hearts were getting their final instructions from Erica.

Erica: The Breakers might be underestimating us. Make them pay for it. First pass, first foul, first shot, first goal. Anyone got something to contribute before the starters go to line up in the tunnel and the rest of us go out to the bench?

Steph Labbe: Everyone, do your part. Don't expect I or Ali or Emily or Cari to be a defensive savior, not when there is more than enough talent on the field to shut Boston down.

Ali: Be brave, offense! Go after them and sound the siren that we are NOT to be taken lightly, even if we're an expansion team.

Steph McCaffrey: Make my parents, and Kristie's parents, and Morgan Andrews' family proud of us being good old-fashioned Massholes against a club that all three of us played for in the past.

Ali: One love on three. One, two, three.

ALL: ONE LOVE!

The Hearts players and coaches left their locker room, with the reserves and staff going through the tunnel and entering Jordan Field while the first XI got into order and waited for the Breakers to join them. The Breakers lined up and some greetings were exchanged between former teammates and friends (Christen Westphal and Savannah Jordan, Allysha Chapman and Steph Labbe, Ali Krieger and Megan Oyster, Kristie Mewis and Angela Salem) before the referees joined them. Up in the booth, play-by-play announcer Marisa Pilla and color commentator Sinead Farrelly, covering the match for NBC Sports Philadelphia, welcomed viewers to the broadcast.

Marisa Pilla: From Jordan Field on the campus of Harvard University, the Philadelphia Hearts play their first match as a member of the NWSL against the Boston Breakers. Good evening, I'm Marisa Pilla and alongside me is former Philadelphia Independence midfielder and native of Havertown, PA, Sinead Farrelly. Sinead, you were fortunate enough to play for the last women's pro soccer team from Philadelphia. How do you think the Hearts are feeling as the successors to your club's on-field legacy of back-to-back WPS championship game appearances?

Sinead Farrelly: Frankly, I think this team will be making their own mark based on the experience they have from previous NWSL seasons. Us former Indies will take immense pride in how they go about representing the City of Sisterly Affection.

Marisa: The starting lineups, presented by Pep Boys. For the Breakers, Abby Smith will be in goal, with a back line of Christen Westphal, Julie King, Megan Oyster, and Allysha Chapman in front of her. The midfield consists of Rose Lavelle, Angela Salem, Rosie White, and Midge Purce, with Tasha Dowie and Katie Stengel up top. The Hearts will start out with Canadian National Team #1 Stephanie Labbe between the pipes, fronted by the foursome of Elizabeth Eddy, Cari Roccaro, Emily Sonnett, and Cami Levin. Diana Matheson, Ali Krieger, Lindsey Horan, and Kristie Mewis make up the midfield, while Stephanie McCaffrey and Savannah Jordan man the forward positions.

Sinead: Despite being the newest team in the league, I expect the Hearts to give Boston everything they can handle over the ninety minutes.

Referee Natalie Simon checked that both goalkeepers were ready to commence, then blew her whistle and the Breakers kicked off to start the game. The first several minutes were played at a high pace, with both sides trying to gain an early advantage on the scoreboard. Steph Labbe made an easy save on a Midge Purce cross that drifted too far into the box. Abby Smith's first test of the evening was on a Savannah Jordan strike from outside the penalty area, which she smothered. Following a goal attempt by Katie Stengel that went wide, Steph Labbe played the ball out to Ali Krieger at the top of the penalty area. She turned and fed a pass across to Liz Eddy, who had pressed forward slightly. Her pass forward to Diana Matheson was played inward to Lindsey Horan, who dribbled forward before passing to Savannah Jordan. The ball was then played back and to the left to Kristie Mewis, who used her speed to go past Christen Westphal with the ball, then crossed it slightly backwards where a dummy by Savannah allowed the pass to drift into the pathway of Lindsey Horan. Her right-footed shot went around Megan Oyster and into the net past a screened Abby Smith. Not satisfied with a one-goal lead, the Hearts stayed on the throttle and were rewarded when Diana's cross was re-directed by the head of Steph McCaffrey into the Breakers' net.

The second half was a bit lackluster, as Philly concentrated on building possession and learning how to manage leads, things that Erica was hoping would be useful in next week's match at home against Orlando. At the hour mark, Becca Quinn came on for Ali, followed by Morgan Andrews for Diana in the 66th minute. Steph McCaffrey was lifted for Jen Hoy after 73 minutes and, in the league's first-ever fourth substitution, Morgan Reid was brought on for Cami Levin in the 81st minute. The Hearts nearly picked up a third tally at the start of stoppage time, but Morgan Andrews' shot from the top of the box was parried away by Smith. Following four minutes of added time, Simon's three tweets brought the match to an end, with the Hearts leaving Boston with the maximum reward for their effort. As the players shook hands or exchanged hugs with one another, Kristie, Steph McCaffrey, Morgan Andrews, and Sammy Jo went over to the small section of Hearts supporters in the stands, made up of Bob and Melissa Mewis, Gina and Jim McCaffrey, and Michele and Mark Andrews and posed with the banner Melissa and Gina created stating "Don't blame us, our daughters learned how to be Massholes on their own."

**********

Outside the Jordan Field gates, Steph reached over and grasped Ali's hand, squeezing it softly. Ali responded back with a similar squeeze and moved to interlock their fingers. They broke their grip on each other when Allysha and Tiffany Weimer came walking toward them, followed by Carm and Diana. They got into Tiffany's SUV and went to Grendel's for a late dinner. Once they were seated and had ordered their food and drinks, Allysha asked Steph and Diana about life since she last saw them during the November camp.

Allysha (to Steph and Diana): How is life in Philadelphia different than when you were with the Spirit together, or in Seattle last year, D?

Steph: It's like a 180 turn from when I left DC for my medical leave. At that time, I was beyond done with dealing with a coach who wasn't willing to stick with me when the team's results went south. I wasn't sure I was going to accept the November call-up because I really didn't want to face the US and some of my soon-to-be-ex-teammates while still in that negative and stressed head space. Carm and Ali both deserve credit for helping me get out of that place and see that my playing career didn't need to be defined by the situation in Washington, but rather by what I could do in the Maple Leaf to eventually find a new home in the league.

Diana: Having been out west and not gotten anywhere with Sinc made the need to come back east sort of essential. Were you privy to any of the noise that went on in camp concerning some of our players?

Allysha: You know that I don't necessarily hang out with the inner sanctum of the squad, so a lot of the good dirt never makes it to me.

Diana: Rhian and I FINALLY crossed that bridge and admitted what we knew about each other for 15 years or so, then two months later I popped the question.

Carm: Took you long enough, D! Should have done that after London, really.

Diana: Probably.

Tiffany: Speaking of popping the question, Carm, I see you did the trick over the holidays.

Carm: Yep. Don't know what I would have done if she said no, but luckily that didn't happen.

Steph and Ali were a bit lost with each other, earning some ribbing from Carm and Diana.

Carm: Five months and they STILL act like they're infatuated with each other!

Tiffany: I saw the picture from New Year's Eve of you two. Either of you care to explain how THIS happened considering each of you were with someone at the end of last season?

Ali described the situation in Orlando with Ashlyn and her self-reflection of what she wanted and needed from someone, then ran through the timeline of her, Steph, and Carm crafting the conditions that led to the confessions and decisions during Orientation Week. Steph shared her perspective on it, with Carm and Diana throwing in their pocket change based on what they saw when around the other two.

Allysha: Steph, I didn't think you'd go for someone like Ali even though you and Shelina were a hot item around the National Team and the Spirit.

Steph: It was more that I didn't think I could find someone like Ali who would be interested in the person I had become, with the mental health issues and the girly-but-not-too-girly demeanor. Our past experience with others shortened up the learning curve with one another, plus our year together in Washington before her move to Orlando laid a bit of a foundation for us to develop the trust to move from teammates and friends to more than that.

Tiffany: This kind of sucks, Nittanies! The three of us are the same age, more or less, but you two are reasonably settled and have great partners, while I'm still searching for that. I'm sure my bouncing across the globe to keep my career alive hasn't been helpful in that department. Any tips on how to make something out of the nothing I currently have?

Ali: Risk. You have to risk looking the fool in order to find out if someone you might consider is interested in return. Anyone in mind, Ocho?

Tiffany: Jo. It's been a while since we've had any kind of real conversation about where each of us is in the dating game, so I don't know if she's on a hiatus after her latest breakup or if she's looking for someone.

Carm: When do you play them the first time?

Tiffany: Two weeks, at their place. I know, I know, you're going to say invite her out for dinner the night before and get this on the table, or do it after the game. I just sort of want to know that if I do it, she'll respond positively.

Diana: No guarantees, but take it from all of us 30-somethings, the reward is SO worth the risk you have to take to find out.

Outside Grendel's, the six of them exchanged hugs before the Hearts players and Carm took the MBTA back to the Doubletree and Tiffany and Allysha headed to their apartment.

**********

Vancouver 0 Portland 1 (Mayor/Heath)

Boston 0 Philadelphia 2 (Horan/Mewis, McCaffrey/Matheson)

Sky Blue 1 North Carolina 3 (Kerr/Colaprico; Williams/Debinha, Hatch/Brian, O'Reilly pk)

Washington 1 Orlando 2 (McCaskill/Hinkle; Raso/Marta, Leroux/Camila)

Chicago 2 Kansas City 0 (Press/Killion, Huerta/DiBernardo)

Houston 0 Seattle 2 (K. Johnson/Nairn, Yanez/Kawasumi)


	68. Our Prepared Response

As Tuesday's practice was wrapping up at the Hearts' training complex, Steph Labbe asked Emily and Lindsey if they would like to help her with a response to the comments Jenn Hildreth made about Sammy Jo and EJ on the Season Preview show. The two of them agreed, then went upstairs to Lauren's office to cajole her into assisting them with the retort for Lifetime's lead play-by-play announcer, who would be calling their game on Saturday against the Pride. Always willing to take it to the professional journos around her, she went back down to the field with the pair, bringing a video camera with her.

While waiting for the others to join them, Steph explained her plan for this extra session of goalkeeper training to Sammy Jo, EJ, and Kristin. Lindsey corralled Morgan Andrews and Kristie to participate with her in peppering their trio of netminders. Emily and Lauren took up positions on the sideline parallel to the top of the penalty area, with the former providing commentary and the latter filming the happenings.

Emily: It seems that a certain national soccer journalist has publicly said that our team has no chance of a post-season berth if our #1 goalkeeper gets injured. We are here to show that that is JUST. NOT. TRUE.

The camera pointed toward the net, where Sammy Jo was taking shots from the team's sharpshooters as well as placed balls from Kristin and Steph. After a few circuits, EJ replaced her and faced the music. Steph then jumped into the net to square off with her teammates in one-on-one battles, with Sammy Jo and EJ also getting the opportunity to be tested on breakaways. Kristin ran Steph's backups through a series of drills before having Morgan and Kristie whip in crosses for Lindsey and Frannie. Steph came over to the sideline and engaged in some repartee with Emily.

Steph: Have you given our beloved viewers any needling yet?

Emily: Just that they were going to be proven wrong about Sammy Jo and EJ's reliability in net.

The two of them shouted encouragement to those on the field, with Lauren taking the camera behind the goal to provide a closer vantage point of the goalkeepers' positioning and responses. At the conclusion of the drill, she went back to where Emily and Steph were seated, being joined by Lindsey, Sammy Jo, and EJ a minute or so later.

Emily: Ladies, do you have any words for the Lifetime crew coming to town for Saturday's game?

Sammy Jo: We were slightly offended at the insinuation that neither EJ nor myself can be counted upon to provide a similar level of skill and defending prowess to that of Steph.

EJ: I think they forgot that Sammy Jo and I were the starting goalkeepers for the last two NCAA national champions, thereby thinking we aren't up to snuff. Just wait and prepare to eat your words.

Lauren turned off the camera and returned to her office to edit the video, which she planned to deliver to the Philadelphia Marriott Downtown prior to the television crew's arrival on Friday.

**********

Becca and EJ were lounging on the couch watching a replay of the first leg of the Liverpool/Barcelona Champions League semifinal.

Becca: We talked a bit about the wedding on the trip down to North Carolina, but left a sizable portion of it up in the air. Any new ideas come to mind in the past three weeks?

EJ: My mom I'm sure will be a big help, and I'm also guessing that she'll drag Cheryl into it since Morgan is part of the party. How big do you want to go?

Becca: I'm fairly flexible on the number of attendants we have. Right now, it's just Morgan, Jillian, and Dawson. Adding only one more seems to be too few, and I don't really want to have it get up into the 12-14 range that would happen if I have Lauren and Erin in it as well as friends.

EJ: So somewhere between 3 and 7 more, then. I'm going to claim Morgan as my maid of honor given our history, so counting Dawson on my side as well, I can add one-to-three more and you two-to-four. Anybody stand out?

Becca: We already decided that we weren't going to add anyone who could potentially be playing that weekend in the College Cup, so that rules out Jessie and Gabby Carle from the Canadian National Team and our former teammates still in Durham. Jillian is the only one of my sisters that I feel I *HAVE* to have in the party. Besides, I'm thinking we're going to have a somewhat different collection of individuals than the traditional wedding, because a lot of the ones I'd consider have female partners.

EJ: I see your point. Let me propose this.....How about we go for couples to fill in most of the other spots we want, then figure out what to do with the final opening on your side?

Becca: That would solve a sizable problem in that you're not having to work on building comfort or cohesion with the pairings. Since you brought it up, I'm guessing you have at least one that you want to add.

EJ: Yes. Considering that one of them I can see being my Philly equivalent to Abby or Brooke, having her and her fiancee stand up for us would make perfect sense.

Becca: You're referring to our roomies. Mo and I aren't as tight yet as you and Sammy Jo have become, but I can see it happening. If you're picking that pair, I have one that I'd like to add. You have a little bit of a history with one of them and they'll both be living with Morgan come mid-May or so.

EJ: Savannah and Sarah. Obvious choice considering how the four of us have developed a pretty solid couples' friendship since College Cup. So that would give us seven. One more or three more?

Becca: I think just one, to pair off with either Dawson or Morgan. We've got time to decide on that last person. How was your extra training session?

EJ: Tough! Steph and Kristin put Sammy Jo and I through a number of different drills and had Lindsey, Kristie, Mo, and Frannie shooting on us from distance, on breakaways, and off corner kicks. Our comments for the Lifetime crew at the end of the video were the right amount of "we'll show you" and "do you know who you're challenging?".

Becca: When the other two get back, I'm going to suggest to them that we have Savs and Morgan over tomorrow night for dinner. We can ask all of them at once and get to discussing some of the other aspects of the wedding. I also think we should try to patch Sarah in via Skype so we don't have to wait a month or more to ask her in person or have her get the request second-hand from Savannah.

EJ: Have I told you lately that I love you?

Becca: Pretty much every night before we go to sleep, but I'll never get tired of hearing it.

EJ: I do, with everything I am and have, and I cannot wait to marry you in front of our closest family and friends, with our nearest and dearest standing alongside us.

Becca turned to face EJ and laid her lips softly against hers, with her fiancee returning the kiss with equal amounts of love and passion.

**********

Cari and Jen drove to New Jersey to have dinner with Danny and Katie at Jozanna's Casual Italian in Middlesex. After being seated, the foursome dished on Week 1's games.

Danny: Saturday was not EXACTLY how I thought we'd do against the Courage. Bean suckered me out of my position to eventually get Hatch free for a goal, then Erica took down J-Mac in the box, which was another goal surrendered.

Katie: I think Christie is going to need to swap me and Erica in the back. With Rocky playing either on the left flank or the left side of the double pivot, there isn't enough defensive cover to counter for both Erin and Erica's slip-ups. Danny, your pass to get Sammy heads-up on Sam Johnson was sweet. Just wish we could have generated more offense against a team that looks to be playing with an all-attack front six that left the back exposed.

Cari: No complaints from the trip to Boston. Workmanlike performance against a team that underestimated the talent existent on our roster. Wish we hadn't backed off so much in the second half, but I understand Erica's desire to get us used to playing without the ball and dealing with the kind of runs and magic dust that Marta and Leroux will bring on Saturday.

Jen: Can I be a bit frank with all of you? I'm not so sure Philly is a great fit for me. Getting minutes in the midfield will be difficult given who we have and our adding another player to that group once an opening on the roster occurs, and I'm not 100% sure that Erica sees me as a forward option now that Lindsey is with the team. I'm grateful for the opportunity to be part of the Hearts, but I don't know how much playing time I can expect to get.

Danny, Cari, and Katie were all at a bit of a loss on what Jen was feeling as a potential casualty of an expansion team's improvement project. Cari decided to try and give Jen some encouragement about the situation.

Cari: You're probably in the same position and feeling something similar to that of others on the team. The best advice I can give you is to take what Erica and Kristin have said related to Sammy Jo and EJ and believe it for yourself. This year might be slim pickings, but next year's expected roster expansion to deal with the World Cup losses should move you back up the depth chart. We have five national teamers that are 90% locks to be going to France, which will open up the logjam at the right flank position since Diana, Lindsey, and Becca will be gone and Mo will be in one of the center positions.

Jen: I reckon you're right, Cari. Nikki is probably in the same boat as me concerning the impending arrival, Ochs doesn't really have more than the one position she's going to play, Cami is keeping the left back seat warm until Morgan Reid gets up to speed at the pro level. Being taken in the expansion draft, I thought I'd be part of that first XI on opening day as any future acquisitions would be rookies or waiver wire pickups. I'll do my best to make Erica's lineup decisions difficult and enjoy spending time with my girlfriend when we're able to do so.

Danny smiled at Jen, then leaned toward her and pecked her cheek.

Katie: God, are you guys even cuter now than you were in Chicago or Australia!

Danny: Back then, we didn't know we felt something for each other, so it was buddy cuteness, not bae cuteness. How about the two of you?

Cari: We chatted a little at the bar following Heart-to-Heart about what we might think and feel, but haven't had "the talk" about it.

Katie: We're both home this weekend, so maybe I'll come to Philly on Sunday and the two of us can do brunch and have that talk.

Cari reached over and tapped the back of Katie's hand. "I'd like that."

Danny: I think Jen and I have a standing date with Ali and Steph to visit the Franklin Fountain at some point. I'll try to drag Lindsey and Emily with us so you two don't have to deal with their inquisitiveness until afterwards.

Leaving Jozanna's, Cari and Jen walked Danny and Katie to the former's car. After a few minutes of coy conversation, Jen wrapped her arms around Danny and held her close, then pecked her on the nose and tapped it with hers. Katie and Cari hugged before she got into Danny's car and the two of them drove off. On the way back to Philadelphia, Jen and Cari did a little bit of Interstate Karaoke to the radio, doing their best to keep one another awake for the 75 minutes of the trip.


	69. Love Looks Good On You

After training on Wednesday, Becca and EJ went shopping for that evening's dinner party with the Morgans (Andrews and Reid), Sammy Jo, and Savannah. In the kitchen cooking, the pair threw out a couple of questions they wished to settle before the others arrived.

EJ: We should have some idea of what we want in case they ask for specifics on certain things. Colors?

Becca: Royal Blue, of course. As for secondary, maybe a wintry silver since the wedding will be in December.

EJ: That sounds like a good combination. Attire?

Becca: We should have a discussion among all of us about that. We have a bit of a spread I think on the spectrum, and remember how NONE of us were much help to Mo when she was trying to prepare for Heart-to-Heart.

EJ: Makes sense. I'm thinking....we should get together with Mom, Dawson, and our teammates when we visit the Courage in early May. Wondering if there'd be a way to have Jillian or Sarah in Raleigh for that, or whether Brooke and/or Mary Love would be around still.

Becca: If you can tend to the chicken, I'll look up the info to answer those questions.

Becca went to her laptop and looked at Florida and Duke's exam schedules and graduation dates, then surmised travel from Gainesville and Toronto to Raleigh.

Becca: Both Florida and Duke finish exams on the 4th. Sarah's commencement at Florida is the 6th. The international break happens after our game on the 5th, so Savannah and others might be free to go to Gainesville afterwards and help her move up to Philly. As for flights for the two of them to Raleigh. Got one for Sarah that will get to RDU at 4:30pm on the 4th and an early flight back to Gainesville on the 6th that lands at 9:30am. Jilly would get to RDU at 4:45pm the 4th and fly out on the 6th at 10:05am.

EJ: Sounds like that could be made to work for everyone to meet for dinner on that Friday evening and then come to the game on Saturday.

As EJ was finishing up slicing the grilled chicken and draining the fettuccine, Morgan Reid and Savannah arrived, bringing with them a bottle of wine and a marble pound cake from Stock's Bakery near the training complex. A few minutes later, Morgan Andrews and Sammy Jo returned home from doing a two-hour signing event at the team store. Becca went back into the kitchen to help EJ with plating dinner, while Sammy Jo pulled out wine glasses for the six of them. Once everyone had sat down and begun digging into the Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo, Morgan Reid kick-started the conversation.

Morgan R.: Anything new on the wedding front for either of you couples?

Morgan A.: In all honesty, Kristie is going to end up designing the day with ideas from the rest of us. Maybe we'll have a chance during the international break to get her, Steph, and the two of us together here, with Diana and Rhian and Sam and Abby piping in from national team camp and can discuss some of the trickier aspects of having a group wedding.

Becca: EJ and I bounced some ideas around yesterday related to our wedding party, since we only had three spots filled by the time we returned to Philly from the preseason road trip.

Savannah: We heard Morgan squeal on the bus when you asked her to stand up for you, so we know she's one. Guessing your siblings are the others.

Becca: Just my twin sister, Jillian, and EJ's brother, Dawson. Adding my two older sisters plus others would make for a pretty large group and we sort of have a limit of around 225 for the reception based on the size of the venue.

Morgan A.: Any Dukies in the mix?

EJ: We decided that we aren't going to ask anyone who could possibly be playing in the College Cup that weekend, so the only Duke person for sure is Morgan.

Sammy Jo: I'm also guessing that the selections aren't going to be overly traditional since you're both women and would tend to select other ones.

Becca: Pretty good presumption. During our discussion, we decided that, with the exception of the final choice who we will pair up with either Morgan or Dawson, we would choose couples. So, Mo, Sammy, and Savs, will you be part of our wedding?

Morgan A.: I don't know what to say. I'm honored that you thought of me, but we're not particularly close enough in my opinion for you to choose me.

Becca: We live together, our fiancees are part of that loco universe known as GK Union, and we're both sort of being mentored by Ali and Diana. Why wouldn't I necessarily choose you when there's plenty of common ground between us? Remember, you DID help us get our dads jerseys at the draft.

Morgan A.: When you put it that way, I have to say yes. Sammy?

Sammy Jo: Yes for me as well.

Savannah: I take it you're planning to ask Sarah along with me.

EJ: Yes we are. Becca will dial her up on Skype after we finish eating to make the offer.

Savannah: Considering that the two of you are pretty much responsible for Sarah and I becoming a couple, of COURSE I'll stand up for you, and I'm sure she'll say yes as well.

Becca and Savannah moved into the living room to call Sarah while Morgan Reid sliced up the pound cake in the kitchen. After everyone got a piece, they gathered with the other two to talk with their future teammate.

Savannah: You being good and getting everything done so you can walk on the 6th?

Sarah: Yes, mom! Seriously, I should have walked in December, you know that. So what's up in my future home?

Becca: Reveling in our first-ever win, preparing for the home opener against the Pride, and filling out EJ and I's wedding party. These four around me are in, and now we're asking you to join us.

Sarah: Heck yeah! But why me?

EJ: We decided we wanted couples alongside us, and you and Savannah have been part of a number of iconic moments for Becca and I in the past few years. We're planning to gather everyone together when we play the Courage in North Carolina the first week of May. Becca did some research and we found a way for you to join us and still walk commencement on Sunday the 6th.

Becca laid out the travel information for Sarah and said that they would also be working out with Wendy and Erica the ability to have a couple of the Hearts come to Gainesville during the international break to help her move north. The group spent a few more minutes hanging out before Sarah returned to her studies and Savannah and Morgan left for home.

**********

After the Pride arrived in Philadelphia on Friday afternoon and were checked in at the Downtown Marriott, some of their players got together with friends and others on the Hearts. Hard Rock Cafe was the site for Ali and Ashlyn's first encounter since she moved north after College Cup weekend. Sydney Leroux and her son Cassius along with Steph Labbe, Kristie Mewis, and Steph McCaffrey made up the rest of their party.

Ashlyn: It doesn't look like Philly has been treating you too badly, Alex.

Ali: From a career perspective, being with the Hearts is wonderful. It's like my move from the back line to the middle of the park plus having the chance to mentor a couple of the best ball-winning and technical young central midfielders in the league has provided me a boost on the field.

Syd: Not to mention the one you received off-the-field from the move. Ash and I have had a hard time explaining to Cass why Auntie Ali hasn't been around, not that he'd really understand at his age about adult relationships. 

Kristie was diverting the little man's attention from the rest of the table, entertaining him with funny faces.

Steph M.: He'll figure it out soon enough, like when you and FCKC play and Ash and Alex are together. Speaking of her, how are the divorce proceedings going?

Ashlyn: The two of them were in court on Monday. Serv pleaded for a postponement due to his playing schedule not allowing him to fly in and out of Kansas City multiple times during the year and possibly on short notice, which the judge granted him through the end of the regular season. First week of November is when they'll meet again and hopefully get this done so we're able to possibly make things legal before the end of the year.

Ali: So you're pretty set to jump the broom with Alex, then?

Ashlyn: I think so. The distance right now is a big obstacle, especially being in opposite conferences, but if that gets solved, I can see doing it.

Ali: I'm happy for you. She is good for you and you for her.

Syd: Now we need to put your new +1 under the microscope, Kriegs.

Kristie: Syd, both Stephy and I have seen how these two have melded since almost the beginning. Besides, no one questioned some of your crazy decisions when you and I were BFFing it in the camps following London.

Steph M.: Do I dare ask about them?

Syd and Kristie: NO!

Syd: So, Steph, how DID you two end up getting to this point?

Steph L.: Pretty simple. My life was more or less on hiatus due to the medical leave from the Spirit and I was balancing two women who could only offer me part of what I wanted or needed. Ali came to Vegas to celebrate my birthday with me and a host of our mutual friends, including our collective best friend, Carm Moscato. I heard from her Canadian Nittanies that things weren't going well in Orlando, but I thought little of it being that she and Ash had been together since the start of NWSL if not before and I expected them to work out whatever wasn't clicking. The expansion list and draft ended up putting the two of us with the Hearts and, combined with all the internal strife on both of our sides, our friendship from the Spirit laid a foundation for us to be the emotional backbone for the team. The club had us come in early, so we spent time together and feelings happened. Ash, the picture you saw of us from Franklin Fountain, that was taken on our first full day in Philly, before either of us even considered the possibility of something beyond what we already had here.

Ashlyn: Ali went over the how of your coming together when we discussed the at-the-time new situation with Alex. Before I forget, I need to thank you, Decaff, for your part in protecting her from the local journo who made a horse's ass of himself antagonizing the team.

Steph M.: All in a day's work with the Hearts. We love out loud, we defend one another against the BS that non-accepting idiots throw at us, and we want to make a difference in Philadelphia that goes beyond what happens on the field.

Ashlyn: I'm also glad that neither Alex nor I had to be part of your harassment trial.

Steph M.: I think Serv is probably still licking his wounds from how bad our lawyer made him look on the stand. Get the transcript and see if you can introduce his remarks when you finally go back to court.

Syd and Ashlyn chuckled, as did Ali. When the seven of them had finished dinner, they left the Hard Rock and went their separate ways, with Cassius getting passed around to all the Hearts before settling in with his mom for the trip back to the hotel.

**********

Lindsey and Emily got together with Hayley Raso and Emily Menges at LaScala's. They swapped stories about adjusting to their new locales, shared their opinions about the fire sale in Portland, and discussed a rumor which Steph Catley had mentioned to Raso about the US and Australia playing a two-game series during the August international window as a tune-up for World Cup qualifying that fall. As they were walking out of the restaurant, the players ran into Jenn Hildreth, Dalen Cuff, and Lori Lindsey from Lifetime Sports coming in. After some pleasantries, the four former Thorns players traveled back to the Downtown Marriott for a nightcap at Circ.


	70. The Start Of A New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hearts' home opener.

ABC 6 Sports were broadcasting a 90-minute pregame show from Urban Outfitters Stadium ahead of Lifetime's coverage of Saturday's match against Orlando. Jamie Apody hosted the station's coverage with Sarah Bloomquist and Jeff Skversky inside the stadium doing interviews with fans, Hearts employees, and others of interest while also giving facts about the stadium and its construction. The Hearts' players began arriving around 2pm, near the start of ABC 6's broadcast. Jamie asked several of them about their feelings ahead of the home opener.

Elizabeth Eddy: This is my third home opener as a pro, with each of them in a different city. I'm excited for the opportunity to take the field in front of these fans. If they bring the noise and passion like they did for our preseason game against Temple, it should be a good day.

Steph Labbe: I didn't play in the match against Temple, so I don't have the experience in this building playing on front of the Heart Beats in the closed end like Sammy Jo and EJ do. I don't think Ashlyn (Harris, Orlando captain and goalkeeper) is prepared for what they can possibly do to an unsuspecting visiting goalkeeper.

Jen Hoy: You dream of walking out on the field and playing in front of your hometown fans. Today, that dream will become a reality for me, I hope.

At 2:30pm, the gates were opened and, in short order, the stands began filling. Both teams came out onto the field at 3pm to begin warm-ups. Sarah interviewed Lori Lindsey, former Independence midfielder and color commentator for today's game on Lifetime, before Jeff read off a list of facts about Urban Outfitters Stadium.

* Built on the grounds of the old JFK Memorial Stadium, US venue for Live Aid in 1985.

* Design is based on JFK's layout, with a horseshoe seating formation around most of the field and the north end of the stadium having a standard bleacher-style set-up.

* Capacity is 19,148.

* Constructed for $28 million and built in 10 months.

* Host of the 2018 NWSL All-Star Game and on the short list for a US Women's National Team friendly ahead of World Cup qualifying November 3-18 in Detroit.

After a short interview of Bill Palladino, Brian O'Hara, and Jason Dambach (plus Addie), Sarah sent the broadcast back to Jamie for some final words.

**********

Dalen Cuff (voiceover): Today, the newest team in the NWSL hosts its first match. For the Philadelphia Hearts, this day has been a long time in coming. From their first selection in the expansion draft on November 3rd, everything Wendy Gebauer Palladino and Erica Dambach have done has been targeted with today in mind. On the other side stands the Orlando Pride, semifinalists in last year's NWSL playoffs and a team chosen by several to go a step further this year and play for the league title in Vancouver on October 13th. The Hearts and the Pride, next on Lifetime.

Following the opening montage, Dalen began speaking again.

Dalen: Welcome to Lifetime's coverage of the NWSL. From a sold-out Urban Outfitters Stadium in Philadelphia comes the first-ever home match for the newest member of the league, with the Philadelphia Hearts taking on the Orlando Pride. Good afternoon, I'm Dalen Cuff. When the schedule makers decided to have Orlando be the first opponent for the Hearts in their new stadium, it must have seemed like irony to Philly general manager Wendy Gebauer Palladino. The team's first player and captain, Ali Krieger, was an NWSL First XI selection last season playing for the Pride, but was chosen by the Hearts in the expansion draft. Let me bring in the newest addition to the Lifetime Sports family, former US National Team and Philadelphia Independence midfielder, Lori Lindsey. Lori, explain to our viewers the thoughts going through the Hearts' players' heads as they prepare to debut as part of this expansion team.

Lori Lindsey: It's a combination of anticipation, anxiety, and trepidation. This is the first time this combination of players will be playing before the home fans and they all want to put on an outstanding performance. Facing one of the front-runners for an Eastern Conference playoff spot in their opener only amps up those emotions and feelings.

Dalen: Up to the booth and the third member of the team, Jenn Hildreth.

Jenn Hildreth: Thank you, Dalen. Both teams got off on the right foot in Week 1 with wins on the road, the Hearts 2-0 versus the Breakers and the Pride 2-1 over the Spirit. Orlando saw Ali Krieger move to Philly and Alex Morgan to FC Kansas City in the offseason, eventually replacing them with Emily Menges from Portland and Sydney Leroux from the Blues. For the Hearts, they cobbled together a basic roster through the expansion draft and international signings before making moves in the market to bring in complementary pieces to those players. The big kaboom for this team came on March 14th when they sent four players, next year's first-round draft pick, and a permanent international roster slot to Portland for Lindsey Horan and Emily Sonnett, who are with Lori on the field.

Lori: Lindsey, Emily, you were already two weeks into preseason with the defending NWSL champion Thorns when you were shipped to Philadelphia for the equivalent of a gold mine. What were your initial reactions to the move and how has the past month been with regard to adjusting to a new city, a new coaching staff, and a new pecking order in the locker room?

Lindsey: I think my first thought was Wendy trading for us had to be a gag, since she turned down an opportunity to get Sam Mewis and Abby Dahlkemper from North Carolina in November because of a lack of assets. Once the reality hit that we were coming here, I studied the roster a bit and saw the talent that had been accumulated and how this could become a really good team. The adjustment has been very easy because I am getting the chance to play a more offensive position than I had with the Thorns or do with the National Team. Philly as a city is awesome and I'm learning my way around it. One of my closest friends, Cari Roccaro, is Emily's back line partner here and I LOVE the tone that our three den mothers have set with the team.

Emily: I was delirious with excitement when we found out about the move to Philly. Coming east gets me a WHOLE LOT closer to my family in Marietta and some of my closest friends who play for Sky Blue and the Courage.I'll echo Lindsey's remarks about Ali, Steph the Bae, and D-Math providing a solid balance of support and accountability in the locker room and on the field.

Lori: Karina Leblanc's visit to Philly last week provided some funny moments but also some insight to why the Hearts might be a team that could surprise the rest of the league. When we return, we'll show you the test she ran with them that confirmed the stability of the team's foundation. You're watching the NWSL on Lifetime.

After returning from commercials, Dalen introduced Karina's piece from Hearts training on the 3rd.

Karina (voiceover): The Hearts were built by Wendy Gebauer Palladino and Erica Dambach to have enormous chemistry before arriving for preseason training, with the additions during the preseason following suit. But just HOW connected are these twenty players? I ran a test with them where I had the players pair up with someone who they knew ahead of coming to Philly, then link up those pairs into larger groupings. I'll let the video speak for itself.

The players kept connecting and connecting and gathering more players until all twenty were assembled in one long line, starting with Savannah Jordan and ending with EJ Proctor. Karina entered the picture and handed the microphone to Savannah, asking her to begin the layout of how the players were connected to one another, with each player passing the mic to the next after their part.

Hearts: I am Savannah Jordan and I played on the [Portland Thorns] with Emily Sonnett, who played on the [Thorns] with Lindsey Horan, who played on the [2014 US U20 Women's World Cup team] with Cari Roccaro, who played on the [Houston Dash] with Stephanie Ochs, who played on the [North Carolina Courage] with Elizabeth Eddy, who played at [USC] with Sammy Jo Prudhomme, who played on the [Boston Breakers] with Morgan Andrews, who played for [FC Stars of Massachusetts] with Stephanie McCaffrey, who played on the [Chicago Red Stars] with Jen Hoy, who attended [Princeton University] as did Diana Matheson, who played on the [Washington Spirit] with Ali Krieger, who attended [Penn State] as did Frannie Crouse, who played at [Penn State] with Nickolette Driesse, who played on the [Orlando Pride] with Cami Levin, who played on the [Houston Dash] with Kristie Mewis, who played on the [Washington Spirit] with Stephanie Labbe, who played for [Canada in the 2016 Summer Olympics] with Becca Quinn, who played at [Duke] with Morgan Reid, who played at [Duke] with EJ Proctor.

Karina: Them are the FACTS! Don't bet against this team gumming up the works for the Courage and Pride this season.

Dalen: After the break, we'll have the walk-out, anthems, starting lineups, and the opening kickoff. You are watching the NWSL on Lifetime.

**********

In the tunnel, Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris stood at the front of their lines, with Steph Labbe and Syd Leroux behind them and the remainder of the two teams in numeric succession. Ali looked down at her escort, Sarah O'Hara, and smiled at her before looking over to Ashlyn. The two exchanged a side hug, then the referee crew led by Karen Abt came forward and took up their positions ahead of the two teams.

Joe Giglio: Please welcome the starting lineups for the Philadelphia Hearts and Orlando Pride along with today's officiating crew led by Karen Abt.

The officials started walking out of the tunnel, with the players and escorts behind them. Abt grabbed the game ball from its pedestal and led the two teams out to the center of the field. Following the national anthem, Giglio announced the starting lineups.

Joe: And now for today's starting lineups. First for the Pride. Their captain and goalkeeper, Number 24, Ashlyn Harris. Number 2, Sydney Leroux. Number 3, Toni Pressley. Number 4, Emily Menges. Number 7, Stephanie Catley. Number 9, Camila. Number 10, Marta. Number 14, Alanna Kennedy. Number 15, Rachel Hill. Number 17, Dani Weatherholt. And Number 21, Hayley Raso. Head coach for the Pride is Tom Sermanni. His assistant is Khano Smith.

A smattering of applause was given by the crowd for the Pride's players as they were introduced, with the Heart Beats getting ready to do their call-and-response introduction for the home team.

Joe: And here is the starting lineup for your Philadelphia Hearts! The captain, Number 11, Ali......Crowd: KRIEGER!

Joe: In goal, Number 1, Stephanie......Crowd: LABBE!

Joe: Number 4, Elizabeth......Crowd: EDDY!

Joe: Number 5, Cari......Crowd: ROCCARO!

Joe: Number 7, Lindsey......Crowd: HORAN!

Joe: Number 8, Diana......Crowd: MATHESON!

Joe: Number 9, Stephanie......Crowd: MCCAFFREY!

Joe: Number 13, Savannah......Crowd: JORDAN!

Joe: Number 16, Emily......Crowd: SONNETT!

Joe: Number 19, Kristie......Crowd: MEWIS!

Joe: And Number 23, Cami......Crowd: LEVIN!

Joe: Head coach for the Hearts is Erica Dambach. Her assistants are Carm Moscato and Kristin Luckenbill.

The two teams exchanged handshakes, with the Pride walking past the Hearts. Both teams then took first XI pictures while Jenn and Lori went over the lineups (Pride in a 4-3-3, led by a front line of Raso, Leroux, and Hill going left-to-right; Hearts in their custom 4-1-3-2) and keys to the game.

Lori: The Hearts have to get an early lead on Orlando, picking up the first goal within the first 20-25 minutes. The Pride need to withstand the expected thrust from Philly and then parry back through the ball control and vision of Marta riding behind Sydney Leroux.

The Hearts kicked off to start the match and seized on their numbers advantage in midfield to pepper Harris with five shots on goal in the opening 18 minutes. A throw-in from Liz Eddy was picked up by Diana Matheson, who dribbled toward the center of the field. As Toni Pressley stepped to challenge, she slipped the ball between her and Alanna Kennedy for Lindsey Horan, whose well-struck ball beat Harris. Not content being up one, the Hearts used a similar tactic to double their advantage. Horan picked up the ball from Levin around 35 yards from goal and dribbled around Dani Weatherholt to take on the Pride's back line. Emily Menges jockeyed Horan, but an ill-timed stab at the ball allowed her to play a pass forward and to the left to an on-rushing Savannah Jordan, who took one touch into the center of the box and blasted a shot back against Harris.

Comfortably ahead at 2-0 past the hour mark, Erica began making substitutions in an effort to strengthen their defense against the inevitable darting on-the-ball runs of Orlando's five-time FIFA Player of the Year, Marta. Becca Quinn came in for Savannah Jordan, with Lindsey replacing the Florida alumna at forward, Cari Roccaro joining Quinn in a double-pivot behind Matheson and Kristie Mewis, and Ali Krieger taking up the open center back position. As Marta marauded toward the left touchline, Matheson came up behind her and poked the ball away toward Quinn, whose magical one-touch cross-field pass found Mewis behind Camila. As Menges came over to challenge her, Mewis darted past her and blasted a strike over Harris' head into the far upper corner.

Jenn Hildreth: Excuse the language, but what the hell was THAT?! In a matter of five or six seconds, the ball went from Matheson to Quinn to Mewis and into the net. The Hearts are up 3-0 on a sensational teamwork play by the two Canadians and the always underappreciated Kristie Mewis.

A double substitution was made in the 68th minute, with Jen Hoy coming on for Matheson and Steph Ochs replacing Liz Eddy. With the game dying out, Erica (with some encouragement from Carm) used her fourth sub to bring in Nickolette Driesse for Stephanie McCaffrey, then shuffled several of the players to arrive at the following formation to finish out the match:

\--------------Labbe

Krieger---Roccaro---Sonnett---Levin

\--------------Quinn

Driesse--------Horan---------Mewis

\-----------Hoy-----Ochs

The Hearts nearly picked up a fourth goal on a quick restart from Mewis that Ochs put JUST over the bar with her head. Abt mercifully blew the full-time whistle at 90 minutes to bring the Hearts' 3-0 victory over Orlando to a close.

Philadelphia 3 Orlando 0 (Horan/Matheson, Jordan/Horan, Mewis/Quinn)


	71. Crossing A Few Bridges

A lazy Sunday for the Hearts kicked off with Cari and Katie having brunch at the Green Eggs Cafe in Northeast Philly. After receiving their beverages and ordering food, the two of them launched into "the talk".

Katie: I guess I should ask this off the top. When did you come to realize you wanted something more with me or Morgan?

Cari: Probably around the midway point of our one season together under Randy (Waldrum, former Houston Dash head coach) in South Bend. You and I had already built a bit of something by the point Mo landed at Notre Dame, but she tapped into another side of me that we hadn't touched in that first year-plus. I could have the deep, heart-to-hearts with you about life, the universe, and our places in it, and I could be goofy as heck with her. I know you and Mo have popped off on how that Night of the Shivering Captain made you feel, but I've never told either of you what it did to me. Sitting, laying, being held between the two of you as you tried to defrost me, I got this feeling of contentedness, like everything I wanted in my future existed in the two of you. Now, I'm still dating Nick at this time and Mo is still with Riley, so I didn't think of moving on it and testing the waters. I get drafted by the Dash, head off to Houston to start my rookie season, and upon coming back for graduation, both of you are out of my grasp. I have kicked myself off-and-on for the better part of three years for not saying something when I had the chance. I also didn't stay in touch with you after leaving Notre Dame for the NWSL, so Mo's transfer to Southern Cal took me by surprise and your buried feelings for me never came out.

Katie: Not that I think I would have been able to disclose them to you while you were still attached. Our middle women brought me to speed on what happened at Moe Brian's night-before-the-wedding roast at the O'Haras, so I know you've been carrying a torch for me strong enough that others have noticed it. As things started to go south in Chicago, I came to the conclusion that I needed to shore up my non-soccer life should it come to an end before opening day. Yeah, I was technically home, but there was nothing really holding me there, except maybe my parents. This is one of those places where being an only child sucks, where everyone you grew up with moves on and you don't have an anchor to cling to like a brother or sister. Once the rumors about Paul shopping players in order to fix our midfield problem began swirling, I reached out to Jen and kvetched a little about what I was facing, not thinking about the fact that Kristie was in Philly and therefore was probably getting first-hand accounts from her sister of the turmoil. She dropped your name into the conversation, I told her and Danny about how I had felt for you, and in a matter of days, the wheels of the trade machine turned and I end up moving to Sky Blue.

Cari: And decided to take a detour there to come see me?

Katie: I wasn't the one who came up with that idea. It was my former Red Stars teammates who suggested I stop there on the way to Jersey and come to Heart-to-Heart and surprise you. I shocked Mo, then got her on-board with the plan to announce my appearance.

Cari: Will you have dinner with me on Friday night, just the two of us? Go somewhere sort of fancy, make a bit of a deal out it, and see if the sparks are still there.

Katie: Only if you promise to let me PDA you after Saturday's game, action to be determined based on how today and Friday go.

Cari: Wow. Talk about being forward. Consider it a deal. Want to come back to my place for a bit? Lindsey and Emily are supposedly on a group thing with Steph, Ali, Jen, and Danny to indoctrinate the newcomers to the wonders of the city.

Katie: I would love to spend more time with you.

The two former college teammates finished up their meals and went to their cars, with Cari stopping at Katie's to give her directions before giving her a tight hug and walking down to her vehicle.

**********

Monday morning at the Hearts training complex began with a meeting of Wendy, the coaching staff, Ali, and Becca.

Wendy: It's Sky Blue week, which means there needs to be some changes to our usual away-game protocols. The biggest is how we want to schedule Friday, Saturday, and/or Sunday. I am guessing we will have traveling support for the match, which means working out ticket requests and perhaps transportation on a much bigger scale than for any other opponent we face. I've asked Becca to join us because I want to get her insight on another matter of importance for the club this week. I picked Bill's brain yesterday about how UNC handled game-week preparation for matches against Duke and NC State and am curious how Duke does it.

Becca: Robbie (Church, Duke head coach) didn't really have to change much for those two opponents versus what we did normally for any other team. Between classes, training, and studying, there wasn't a whole lot of time left to "sleep with the enemy", which is a concern I guess when you play teams that are close to you geographically. How does Carolina manage their games against the other Research Triangle universities?

Wendy: Anson (Dorrance, UNC head coach) puts a temporary ban on interacting with players from the other two schools for the week of their matches against the Blue Devils and the Wolfpack. It seems to work in keeping their players concentrated on the opponent from a soccer perspective and maintains the animosity the three universities have for one another.

Erica: And you're considering something similar for the Hearts vis-a-vis Sky Blue?

Wendy: I'm pondering it. The distance between the two cities is about 75 minutes, which allows for a lot of border-crossing between the two teams during the week. The next-closest match-ups in the league have a distance of around three hours between the cities, so the wall of geography keeps them apart until the road team gets to town.

Erica: How can you police something like it?

Wendy: That is the question. Ali and Carm, at the international level, how do the two countries maintain some degree of separation as they train in the same city or nearby ones for several days prior to a match?

Carm: Carolina (Morace, former Canadian WNT coach) had us hold training camp in Italy prior to the 2011 Women's World Cup and it was terrible for morale. John did a 180 on that subject and let us be free in the places where we'd play friendlies or tournaments.

Ali: We've always been free to connect up with our opponents on the international level. I think that's because each game is like a one-off and not tied to a longer-term result.

Wendy: You make a good point, Ali, about why there should be some barrier between the teams leading up to league matches. I guess the bigger question is do we treat this week like a home one or an away one, with the commiserate travel and off days of them.

Kristin: Home weeks have Sunday off following the match, while we'd be traveling back from wherever on Sunday for road games, making Monday the off day, if I understand the options correctly.

Wendy: Yes, and it would be meet at the stadium three hours or whatever before the game and head home following it if it's treated as a home week.

Carm: What are the options you're considering?

Wendy: I need to think some more on this before I make a decision, but it looks like there are two paths to pick from. Either we treat it like we're home, with no restriction, but then everyone meets at Yurcak on Saturday afternoon, or we put some restriction in place, but then have our normal away-game travel and accommodations.

Becca: Maybe take this up with the team after training, because we have several players who would have similar experience as myself, like the USC ones vs. UCLA, or Cami vs. Cal-Berkeley, or Steph and Kristie vs. Harvard or BU or Northeastern. Get their perspectives as well before choosing one of your options.

Wendy: I'll do that, Quinny.

The coaches and players went to the practice field and met with those already there. A brisk set of drills and situational play got everyone's heart rate up and worked out the sluggishness of their legs from having yesterday off. When training was completed, Erica called the team in and had Wendy address them.

Wendy: I met with the coaches, Ali, and Becca before practice to get their opinions on how we should treat this week, where we're playing Sky Blue. They thought I should ask the rest of you for some input on dealing with games against nearby opponents. Mo, how did you guys handle UCLA week at USC?

Morgan A.: Despite being 25 minutes apart, it was like we were in two different worlds. Our coaches didn't change anything from our regular schedule for match-ups against the Bruins.

Wendy: Any others want to chime in?

Steph M.: There was no opponent in the ACC near us, so I'm guessing you're asking about times we'd play one of the other Boston D-I schools. Coach didn't bar us from seeing players from any of those schools because the games didn't matter a whole lot in the big picture of the season.

Cami: The Cal/Stanford rivalry is HUGE and VERY important to those in the Bay Area. The couple of years where Kelley O'Hara, Christen Press, and Alex Morgan contended with each other for conference and national accolades, Paul (Ratcliffe, Stanford head coach) and Neil (McGuire, Cal head coach) deliberately moved our game against each other to a Wednesday or Thursday so it would be a shorter work week and therefore we were less likely to commingle. I don't know if Cal had a ban on it, but we did for the two or three days leading up to the game.

Wendy: Thank you.

Wendy offered up to the players the two options for the week (no restriction during the week, but everyone's responsible for getting to Yurcak on Saturday, with Sunday plus another day off during the week before the match against Washington next Saturday; or restriction during the work week, but staying Friday and Saturday in Jersey and having Monday off along with whatever part of Sunday remained after busing back) and gave them some time to debate among themselves which way they wanted to go. A vast majority of the team rallied around the second option so they would have for-sure time on Friday and Saturday nights to see the Sky Blue players and to be together with their team as a whole for the weekend.

**********

Morgan Reid invited Michael over to her and Savannah's place for dinner on Wednesday night, with her cooking for her boyfriend. After a meal of Shrimp Stir-Fry, the two moved to the couch and curled up together while WXTU-FM, Philadelphia's Country Station, played on the radio.

Morgan: I wish I had taken a chance on you when we were back in Durham. The last month or so has been wonderful, which makes me ponder how much joy I missed out on staying in my own cocoon.

Michael: I wasn't much to come after back then. Why would you look at me when you had SO many other options at Duke?

Morgan: Because your opinion of me wasn't drilled down to "a pair of tits, a tight ass, a six-pack, and sexy legs." You saw the inner me, the student, the not-so-sure-of-myself person, and you treated me like, you know, a human being.

Michael: I still don't get how you see me as someone worthy of you.

Morgan: I'm going to repeat what I and some of my teammates have said in the past few weeks. You don't need me for you to "be someone" professionally or otherwise. Your being here a few years for medical school provides me a sense of stability as I make my way in this town and as I begin to fill out my off-the-field life. You see me as a whole person and not just my soccer accomplishments or my body. You match me so well intellectually that I never get bored being around you. You also have shown that you know how to show you care about me, like you're doing now.

Michael ran his fingers over Morgan's hair and forehead, causing her to look up him and smile. He leaned down and tried to place a kiss on her forehead, but she pulled his head toward her and captured his lips with her own. After a couple of seconds, Michael got his whits about him and returned Morgan's kiss.

Michael: I'm guessing you like me a good bit.

Morgan: I'd call it something else. I love you, Mikey.


	72. This Friday Night

The Hearts left Philadelphia at 3pm on Friday afternoon for the short trip to New Brunswick, NJ, where they would be staying at the Heldrick Hotel and Conference Center tonight and tomorrow night. Ali suggested to Carm to have the team's players split up from their resident duos or trios on the ride to Jersey, which she felt was a good idea. After announcing it prior to rolling out of the training complex, a number of players changed seats to hook up with someone they weren't as tight with as their besties or persons.

Diana (to Emily): For being the two funniest players in the NWSL, I feel as though we don't really know much about one another. When did you know you wanted to pursue a professional career in soccer?

Emily: Probably after my first year at Virginia. Playing alongside Moe Brian and Danny Colaprico gave me a standard from which to evaluate my own ability to play the game at the next level. Also looking up to Becky Sauerbrunn and being compared to her by the Wahoo faithful impressed upon me what outsiders thought of my chances. You?

Diana: In the Canadian system, pro soccer was always considered a secondary pursuit to that of the National Team, something you could do if you desired but wasn't necessarily required. I took a stab at it in northern Europe after graduating from Princeton and getting through the ensuing World Cup/Olympics cycle, but it wasn't until the change in coaches following the 2011 World Cup and our extended residency leading to the 2012 Olympics that the notion of needing to play week-in, week-out somewhere began to take root among us. My now-fiancee bounced between a couple of teams in the W-League during the WPS years, but it was the birth of NWSL that opened the pro game to us north of the border.

* * * * *

Savannah (to Ali): We don't get to talk much, so I appreciate having a chance to ask you about some things that puzzle me. How do you handle the physical part of being together with someone so much taller than you?

Ali: Well, I HAVE to wear heels or heeled boots when we go out together to close the gap between us a bit. Also, a large portion of our affectionate interaction happens sitting down or lying against each other. Having trouble with Sarah in that area?

Savannah: A little. As you have seen, I'm like middle-of-the-road lesbian but more boyish than a tough-ass girl like Steph Labbe. I want to be able to initiate things in that part of our relationship, but taking the lead from underneath gets to be pretty awkward. Of all the couples associated with the team, I think Sarah and I are the only one where the more feminine half of the pair is the taller one. EJ can get the boost to match Becca, Moe with Sammy Jo, you with Steph. Even McCaffrey can do semi-girly to get eye-to-eye with Kristie.

Ali: It's tough when you don't feel comfortable in certain things to be able to utilize them to compensate for the vertical gap between you and your person. Maybe talk to Becca and EJ about it, or Sammy Jo for that matter. Are you looking forward to Sarah joining you up here in a couple of weeks?

Savannah: Yes. We'll have to talk over how to make ends meet together with Morgan while she's waiting for a spot to open up on the main roster.

Ali: I'm sure Wendy has thought about that and either has or is looking to come up with a solution.

Savannah: I'm guessing we'll also have to find out which players are going to help her and I with the move up here following graduation on the 6th.

Ali: I'll ask Wendy about taking it up on Tuesday so planning can be done and Erica can determine what her plan for the international break is regarding training for those not with the US or Canadian teams.

**********

Jen met up with Danny, Erica Skroski, and Erin Simon for dinner at Veganized. 

Jen (to Erin): How have things gone with the two of you since returning to Jersey?

Erin: It's been fairly good. Being able to rejoin her, Madison (Tiernan), and McKenzie (Meehan) in our old house was a positive right off the bat, then getting some one-on-one time when we traveled to play Maryland and Georgetown allowed Erica and I to talk about what was there and what we might want to have be there. We held hands coming off the field against the Courage, which I guess was our unofficial coming-out.

Erica: I'm glad Wendy thought to send Erin back here instead of dealing her to the Thorns. Trying to develop a relationship from opposite coasts would have been difficult if not impossible. Now, about you two. Anything new since the friendly last month?

Danny: Not really. Just cruising along with my bae.

Jen leaned over and pecked Danny's cheek. "Our team's more experienced couples have been including us in their adventures., which has helped us see the ways they interact and communicate, helping us deal with the distance issue. I'm not yet ready to consider finding a place between the two cities where we can live together, but I don't think it will be too long after the season before we do it."

Erin: Looks like the Hearts are just as loaded as I told you they would be when the trade happened. How did you trash the Pride as bad as you did last week?

Jen: We came out of the gate hard and the right side of their defense got eaten up by all the ball movement and position switching from D-Math, Lindsey and McCaffrey. The Pride are solid in their first XI, but the drop-off to the bench was noticeable. Also didn't hurt that the Heart Beats gave Ashlyn a bit of trouble in the first half and buoyed Steph in net the second 45.

Danny: I HOPE we won't have that deer-in-the-headlights look tomorrow night like we did when the Courage visited in Week 1.

Jen: You guys are dangerous if you can get Sam, Rocky, Tameka, and yourself pressing forward and taking advantage of the paucity of decent outside backs in this league. I don't expect us to have an easy night of it tomorrow.

After eating, Erica and Erin left for home while Danny took Jen back to the Heldrick. The couple had a bit of time to spend together in Jen and Diana's room before the pint-sized Canadian would return from her dinner excursion with Steph Labbe, Ali, Carm, Sam Kerr, Tameka Butt, and their partners (Nikki Stanton and Kirsty Yallop), which they took advantage of to curl up together and watch "Hawaii Five-O".

**********

Katie Naughton walked into the Heldrick and proceeded to Christopher's Bar, where she and Cari would be dining tonight. As Cari walked in, Katie let her eyes do a quick once-over of the woman.

Katie: You look beautiful, Cari. Forgot how hot you can be when you choose to glam up.

Cari moved closer to Katie and wrapped her arms around her waist, with the two standing like that until the hostess led them to their table.

Cari: Since *I* asked YOU out, I guess I should be the one to get things rolling tonight. When I said I wanted to see if the sparks were still there, I wasn't expecting to get an answer so quickly. You knocked me off my feet slightly with your compliment about how I looked, which is why I responded to it the way I did. I want to take the close friendship we had in South Bend and build upon it, expand on it, and possibly turn it into the basis for a life shared together. There's my confession. Let me hear yours.

Katie: When I went into Paul's office the day after our last preseason game, I knew full well why I wanted to come here and what I wanted to see come out of that move. CariBeth, I've been somewhere between intense like of you and in love with you for pretty much the last six months. I hadn't remembered you moving to the Hearts, so I didn't really know how I was going to make a play for you while you were in Houston, as the 16-hour distance between Chicago and there wouldn't be conducive to seeing one another other than during international breaks and the two or three games against each other over the course of the season. When Jen brought up your having been traded to Philly at the draft, it put that desire to be with you clear in front of me, which is why Danny and I concocted the plan for Heart-to-Heart, so I could start the wheels turning to bring that to reality.

Cari: I guess we have somewhat of an agreement to be intentional about letting things play out. KC, no one has gotten me the way you do, not even Frick. It's why I have pined for you, have longed to express the words that I knew I couldn't say, because I think I fell for you that night in South Bend, when my body felt what my mind and soul already knew, that you were an angel and someone I wanted to possibly be with.

Katie reached for her glass of wine and lifted it. "Then I propose we waste no more time dancing around this subject and get to the question at hand. Cari, I'd be honored if you would say yes to being my girlfriend."

Cari lifted her glass and reached across the table to clink it against Katie's.

Cari: I hope that request includes you being mine as well.

Katie: It does.

Cari: Then I say yes.

The pair got lost in each other's sparkling eyes for a few seconds, then were snapped back to the here-and-now by their server asking if either one wanted dessert. After declining his offer and paying the check, Cari was escorted back to her and Cami's room by Katie. Outside the door, the two were of separate minds on how to end the evening. As Katie leaned down to embrace Cari, she rose onto her toes, wrapped her hands behind the taller woman's neck, and kissed her.

Katie: I guess I have to come up with something else to do after the game tomorrow night, because you stole my idea just now.

The pair moved their heads toward each other and used their lips to exchange a deeply satisfying display of love and affection. After saying goodnight to each other, Cari entered her room and Katie left the hotel to return to her and Danny's apartment.


	73. NWSL 2018 Matchday Three

Matchday Three of the NWSL season started with Lifetime's Game of Week from Orlando City Stadium, as the Pride and the North Carolina Courage met in the first of their three 2018 meetings. Following last week's destruction of the home side by the expansion Philadelphia Hearts, Orlando coach Tom Sermanni decided to insert rookie Veronica Latsko in place of Toni Pressley and move to a 3-5-2.

\--------------------Harris

Camila-------------Menges------------Catley

\-----Weatherholt--------------Kennedy

Hill----------------Marta---------------Raso

\------------Leroux------Latsko

As for the Courage, Tiffany Roberts Sahaydak chose to stick with the same first XI that picked up wins over Sky Blue and Washington in Weeks One and Two.

\---------------Rowland

Smith------Erceg------S. Johnson------Short

\-----------Brian---------Zerboni

O'Reilly-----------------------------O'Hara

\---------Williams------McDonald

After a largely defensive battle over the first 45 minutes, Jenn Hildreth and Aly Wagner debated changes the two sides needed to make in order to take the three points today.

Jenn Hildreth: Tom Sermanni needs to think about shuffling the pieces on the field to get Hill and Raso into more dangerous positions alongside Marta, Leroux, and Latsko. Dropping Kennedy to the backline and bringing in someone like Kathellen Sousa to partner with Weatherholt would allow him to push one of the wingers to the front and go 4-3-3.

Aly Wagner: For the Courage, introducing Ashley Hatch and/or Debinha to the proceedings would bring more dynamism into the attack, as right now it's pretty much the Irish soul sisters lumping balls in for McDonald and Williams to re-direct.

Prior to the second-half kickoff, both teams made substitutions, with Hatch replacing Jess McDonald and Sousa coming on for Rachel Hill. The changes loosened up the defensive postures of both teams and led to a trio of goals in the second stanza as Hatch put a pass from O'Reilly past a screened Ashlyn Harris to open the scoring after 59 minutes. The Pride responded at the 64-minute mark when Alanna Kennedy and Marta teamed up on a cheeky free kick originating from outside the box. The 5'11" Australian took up a spot midway between her Brazilian teammate and Abby Erceg, then sent Marta's pass back to her at a slight angle, where she caught Katelyn Rowland sliding forward from the end line to chip it over her head. Debinha was brought on for Heather O'Reilly in the 83rd minute and three minutes later scored the game-winner for last year's NWSL runners-up by splitting Kennedy and Emily Menges to latch onto a Lynn Williams pass and rounded an onrushing Harris to deposit the ball into the net. As the final whistle blew, the two teams' players made their way around the pitch to congratulate and console their opponents. Before ending the broadcast, Hildreth and Wagner discussed the two remaining Eastern Conference games on the slate.

Jenn: In under an hour, the other Eastern Conference match-ups will kick off, with Washington hosting Boston in a battle of winless sides and Sky Blue entertaining this season's early surprise, the 2-0 Philadelphia Hearts. How do you expect the two matches to go, Aly?

Aly: The Spirit right now are still a work-in-progress defensively after the off-season moves by Jim Gabarra, but have enough offensive weapons to take the points tonight against a less-dynamic Breakers team. In Jersey, the game comes down to whether Sky Blue's back four can somehow contain the fire power Erica Dambach has at her disposal. I'd expect both Steph Labbe and Kailen Sheridan to be fairly busy this evening.

Jenn signed off with a reminder that next week's Game Of The Week would be Portland traveling to the Emerald City to face the Seattle Reign.

**********

In the locker room at Yurcak Field, Erica and Carm were going over marking assignments for the evening.

Carm: Do NOT lose your marks on set pieces. They have a bit of a height advantage on us and a couple of really good servers of the ball in Colaprico and Butt. We can't man up with them in the box, so it will have to be zonal. Off-the-ball movement is also a big piece of their game, as Kerr gets so much attention from every team's center backs that the midfield is able to close up and cause problems for the remainder of the back five.

Erica: Going off what Carm said, we have to get out fast and score early against them, taking advantage of their not-yet-set back four. One thing Carm didn't mention is that you CANNOT allow them to pick you, as that is how they're most likely going to be able to score against our middle four of Cari, Emily, Ali, and Lindsey.

Ali: Believe in yourself, believe in each other. Do that and we will head back across the state line tomorrow still at the top of the Eastern Conference. One love on three. One, two, three.

ALL: ONE LOVE!

The Hearts exited the locker room and headed to the tunnel leading out to the field. In a change of their order from the previous two games, the first XI lined up as follows: Krieger(c), Labbe, McCaffrey, Mewis, Horan, Sonnett, Matheson, Jordan, Roccaro, Eddy, Levin. The Sky Blue starting lineup (Kerr(c), Sheridan, Naughton, Stanton, Skroski, Rodriguez, Butt, Taylor, Colaprico, Simon, Tiernan) took their places alongside tonight's opponent behind the officiating crew headed by Janessa Gunn and prepared to head out to the pitch.

Up in the stands, the Hearts' supporters section was well-filled with the Heart Beats and the players' families and significant others. One of the club's newest acquaintances came across the front of the bleachers. Seeing a familiar face, he took the stairs up to where he and several others were seated. The two men greeted one another and Brian O'Hara made with the introductions.

Brian: Going down the line, you have Aaron Donahue, Michael Bridges, Tyler Wise, and Bill Palladino and his son Zach. Everyone, this is Drew Taylor. I was assigned to his group for the sessions at Heart-to-Heart. Surprised to see you since Saturdays are probably busy with most of your spring sports playing.

Drew: The only on-campus ones today were men's and women's lacrosse, with the second game finishing just after 5:00. Box score spits itself out after the game is over, so all I have to do is write up a recap, which is usually 80% done by the final whistle, upload it to the website, and I'm out the door. Are any or all of you with someone on the team? Fans in general?

Aaron: I'm with Liz Eddy, while Michael is the newest member of the HABs, which means Husbands and Boyfriends, having recently begun dating Morgan Reid. Tyler down the way is connected to Steph Ochs, and Bill is married to the club's general manager. You?

Drew: I'm sort of surprising Nick with my presence, since I've been out of touch the past couple of weeks with rescheduled baseball and softball games at Immaculata. Was a bit lucky that we were able to move up the men's lacrosse game today to 3:00, as it was originally scheduled for 4pm. The two of us went out for coffee after Heart-to-Heart but I haven't had a chance to follow up with her.

Aaron: You'll get your chance, since the three of us are going to dinner after the game with our Hearts. Just need you to hang with us while they do what they do afterwards.

The first half began with the Hearts making several attacking forays down the right side of the field, hoping that Raquel Rodriguez's advanced positioning would make it less-challenging to move the ball past Nikki Stanton and Erin Simon. A corner kick in the 27th minute taken by Diana flew through the box, but was saved from going out of bounds by Kristie. Her cross back into the penalty area found Steph McCaffrey at the near post, where she out-maneuvered Erica Skroski to deflect the ball past an out-of-position Kailen Sheridan to give Philadelphia a 1-0 lead that would be carried into the locker room at halftime.

The opening fifteen minutes of the second half saw neither team be particularly creative in either producing an equalizer or extending the lead. Erica brought in Becca for Ali and Morgan Andrews for Diana, hoping to shore up the defense enough to get out with a 1-0 win. In the 66th minute, a Danielle Colaprico shot was tipped over the bar by Steph Labbe. When she came back to earth, the Canadian #1 felt a stinging pain shoot up along the outside of her left leg. Gunn signaled for the Hearts' trainer to come onto the field and assess the goalkeeper. After a couple of questions, Steph got up and started to walk around her penalty area, hoping the pain was just a twinge. Erica, sensing the possibility of Steph being slightly incapacitated, had Sammy Jo quickly warm up with EJ in order to sub her on at the next possible stoppage in play. Steph came off the field to a rousing ovation from her team's supporters and sat down between her two favorite housemates. Ali comforted her while Diana got her to focus on supporting the eleven on the field from her new position on the pine. As the match entered the final ten minutes of regular time, Sky Blue began to press harder in search of a tying goal. With only one sub remaining, Erica couldn't get Steph Ochs into the match AND shore up the center of the park by moving Morgan Andrews inside to partner either Becca or Lindsey. Believing that her three central midfielders all had enough height to deal with the possibility of Katie Naughton being sent up on corner kicks, she put Nickolette into the match in place of Savannah. After making the other positional changes, the Heart's front five was heavily tilted to the left, with Steph McCaffrey up top and Lindsey and Kristie being the left-sided midfielders in the team's 4-1-4-1 formation. One last change for Sky Blue, that being Maya Hayes entering for Madison Tiernan, allowed the home team to attack relentlessly down their right side. With Tameka Butt, Colaprico, and Hayes pressuring the Hearts' left-sided defenders, they were able to win a corner in the 87th minute. As Colaprico set up to take it, Sky Blue flooded the 18-yard box. Sam Kerr dragged Becca toward the near post, allowing Naughton to come down the center and forcing Cari to mark her. The corner kick, an out-swinger, tattooed the 5'10" central defender square in the noggin, deflecting off it into the upper far corner beyond Sammy Jo's reach, rescuing a point from the match.

After the final whistle, the two cross-team couples sought out one another. Jen and Danny embraced near the center circle, then talked about post-game plans involving their teammates. Meanwhile, Katie made a beeline for Cari and attempted to cheer her up. As the two of them walked toward the locker room, Cari took her girlfriend's hand and whispered to her, "I still love you, you know?". Katie lifted her hand to her lips and kissed it, keeping true to her promise of PDA'ing her following the game. Along the railing in front of the bleachers, several Hearts and Sky Blue players were busy signing items for their fans. When Morgan Reid saw Michael, she pointed to him, then to the unoccupied portion of the fence. After both of them arrived, he placed his left hand over the railing and took Morgan's right hand in it, then squeezed it tenderly. She leaned forward and, following the placement of her left hand against Michael's right cheek, proceeded to kiss him, getting some hoots and hollers from EJ and Becca. They talked about their post-game plans with the other traditional couples on the team and he told her that Drew had come to the match looking to surprise Nickolette. The two of them broke apart and Morgan followed the other Hearts to the locker room.

**********

Tyler, Aaron, Michael, and Drew were waiting outside the gates to Yurcak Field for the team to exit the facility. First out were Ali, Steph, EJ, and Becca, searching for Kailen Sheridan and Brittany Taylor from Sky Blue so they along with Carm and Diana could go to dinner at Hansel N' Griddle. The two Duke grads went over to Michael and razed him a bit for his take-me-by-surprise look when Morgan kissed him. Steph Ochs, Liz, Morgan Reid, Nickolette, Frannie, Maya Hayes, and Raquel Rodriguez came out together in a large group. The four Penn Staters were heading toward the parking lot when Nickolette caught the sight of Drew with her teammates' other halfs. She told the other three to go on to Stuff Yer Face without her, as she wanted to find out what the guys had cooked up.

Nickolette: Drew! I didn't know if I'd hear from you again. I was hoping I didn't do something when we went out to turn you off.

Drew: Definitely not! I've been busy up the ying-yang with our spring sports teams having to reschedule games and matches due to the weather. Luckily, the only home events today were for the two lacrosse teams, which meant I could come over and see you play for once. The other couples are going out to dinner at Barca City Cafe and Bar and the guys have invited us to join them.

Nickolette got a little shy and self-conscious, but overcame it to give Drew an answer.

Nickolette: Let's go, then. Maybe you can come back to the Heldrich afterward and we can have a drink together, the two of us, in the hotel bar.

Drew: Sounds like a perfect way to end the evening.

The four couples made their way to the men's vehicles and departed Rutgers for New Brunswick.

=====================

Orlando 1 North Carolina 2 (Marta/Kennedy; Hatch/O'Reilly, Debinha/Williams)

Sky Blue 1 Philadelphia 1 (Naughton/Colaprico; McCaffrey/Mewis)

Washington 2 Boston 1 (Ship/Banini, McCaskill/Dougherty Howard; Stengel/Lavelle)

Kansas City 1 Portland 2 (Morgan/Labonta; Long/Shim, Mayor/Ubogagu)

Houston 1 Chicago 4 (Ohai/Lloyd; Press/DiBernardo, Doniak/Huerta, Press/Huerta, Johnston/Dahlkemper)

Seattle 3 Vancouver 2 (K. Johnson/Rapinoe, Rapinoe pk, Kawasumi/Nairn; Sinclair/R. Corboz, Sinclair/Prince)


	74. US and Canada May Friendlies

US Women's National Team Head Coach Laura Harvey announced her 23-player roster for a pair of friendlies against Ecuador, on May 12th in Orlando and May 16th in Atlanta.

Goalkeepers: Alyssa Naeher (Chicago Red Stars), Ashlyn Harris (Orlando Pride), Adrianna Franch (Portland Thorns)

Defenders: Emily Sonnett (Philadelphia Hearts), Ali Krieger (Philadelphia Hearts), Becky Sauerbrunn (FC Kansas City), Abby Dahlkemper (Chicago Red Stars), Julie Johnston (Chicago Red Stars), Kelley O'Hara (North Carolina Courage), Andi Sullivan (Houston Dash)

Midfielders: Kristie Mewis (Philadelphia Hearts), Sam Mewis (Chicago Red Stars), Lindsey Horan (Philadelphia Hearts), Morgan Brian (North Carolina Courage), Danielle Colaprico (Sky Blue FC), Rose Lavelle (Boston Breakers), Sofia Huerta (Chicago Red Stars)

Forwards: Christen Press (Chicago Red Stars), Alex Morgan (FC Kansas City), Lynn Williams (North Carolina Courage), Crystal Dunn (Chelsea Ladies, ENG), Mallory Pugh (Washington Spirit), Tobin Heath (Portland Thorns)

**********

Canadian National Team Head Coach John Herdman has selected 21 players to take on Venezuela in a pair of friendlies, on May 12th in Vancouver and May 15th in Edmonton.

Goalkeepers: Stephanie Labbe (Philadelphia Hearts), Kailen Sheridan (FC Sky Blue), Sabrina D'Angelo (Vancouver Legacy)

Defenders: Rebecca Quinn (Philadelphia Hearts), Shelina Zadorsky (Washington Spirit), Ashley Lawrence (Paris-St. Germain, FRA), Allysha Chapman (Boston Breakers), Kadeisha Buchanan (Olympique Lyon, FRA), Lindsay Agnew (Vancouver Legacy), Shannon Woellner (USV Jena, GER)

Midfielders: Diana Matheson (Philadelphia Hearts), Desiree Scott (Vancouver Legacy), Sophie Schmidt (Vancouver Legacy), Jessie Fleming (UCLA, NCAA),Gabrielle Carle (Florida State, NCAA), Meagan Kelly (FC Kansas City)

Forwards: Christine Sinclair (Vancouver Legacy), Janine Beckie (Houston Dash), Nichelle Prince (Vancouver Legacy), Adriana Leon (Vancouver Legacy), Jordyn Huitema (Vancouver Whitecaps Academy)


	75. Moving Right Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll on future ships at the bottom.

Tuesday's practice had Erica exercise caution with several players who were carrying knocks from the Sky Blue match. Steph Labbe sat out due to the ankle sprain she picked up on Saturday night. Plans are for her to not train tomorrow, then hopefully partake in Thursday's session with a decision made at that time as to whether she would play against the Spirit on Saturday.

Following lunch, club management, Ali, Steph, and Savannah met to discuss matters concerning the upcoming international break.

Wendy: Before we start with the business part of this meeting, I would like to congratulate Ali and Steph for being named to the US and Canadian rosters for the friendlies against Ecuador and Venezuela. Kriegs, all of us here will be crossing our fingers and hoping that you get the two caps you need to reach 100 during this break.

Ali: Thank you. I hope so as well.

Erica: If I read the two releases correctly, we'll have seven players gone from the squad. I need to bounce some ideas off the wall for how to get the most out of the smaller sessions. As of now, I'm planning to go Wednesday, Thursday, and a short session on Friday the first week so those who want to escape Philly for the weekend can do so. Following week will be Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, with a walk-through on Friday and the game against the Dash on Saturday.

Carm: Would I be able to fly out on Thursday afternoon of that first week? Emily wants to have me in Vancouver at least one business day of the break so we can hammer out some of the wedding particulars. I guess I should also ask if we're planning to fly out on Thursday for the match against the Legacy on the 26th.

Erica: On the first thing, not an issue. Not many chances to have most if not all of your party in one place when they're spread out between our two cities. As for the second, that's what I believe the plan is for any matches we play in the Pacific Northwest. Is that correct, Wendy?

Wendy: Yes. Fly out Thursday morning so you can get the jet lag out after arriving, then have a regular Friday session there.

Erica: Since the only thing on the schedule that Thursday will be traveling, if you want to head out after practice on Wednesday so you can get an extra day with Emily, you can.

Carm: Thanks, boss!

Savannah: Another question about the break. With the two national team rosters decided, I was wondering how much help I would be able to have to move Sarah up here following our game against the Courage on the 5th and her graduation in Gainesville on the 6th.

Erica: With the team having Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday off, you can pretty much have as many as you want. What is the team cap on relocation expenses?

Wendy: The league rule states that teams can't allocate more than $1500 to any one player, but there is no overall cap. We could TECHNICALLY use what's remaining from Savannah, Morgan, and EJ's allotments and allow them to pick up some of their belongings on the way up from Florida to supplement Sarah's.

Savannah: As for getting there and back?

Wendy: You and the two Blue Devils have return tickets from Raleigh as part of the team. I can have them changed to send you to Gainesville on the morning of the 6th.

Ali: When I moved up here following College Cup, Steph, Carm, her fiancee Emily, and I got a U-Haul and drove it and my car to Philly. I should still have the paperwork for that. If you'd like, I could put in a reservation for one and have someone fly with me and the other USWNT players to Orlando to pick it up and then go north, since none of the four of you are 25 yet. This would also give Wendy some form of solid number from which to handle the expenses and allotments.

Erica: Right. Smart thinking, Ali.

Savannah: Guess I'll need to ask around at practice for someone who'd be willing to help us out.

Wendy: One last thing before we go. We are planning to celebrate the two previous Philadelphia teams before Saturday night's game. Therefore, you will need to be at the stadium by 4:30 instead of 5:00.

Steph: Sounds good. Now, to go home and get my foot out of this boot.

Kristin: Don't overtax yourself. We don't need that ankle sprain to turn into something worse and have you out longer than just Saturday's game.

Wendy adjourned the meeting and the three players exited the training facility in short order for their humble abodes.

***

Steph and Ali took advantage of Main Line Restaurant Week to go out on a mid-week dinner date at Paramour. While waiting on their entrees to come, the pair looked lovingly into one another's eyes and opened up about what is on their minds.

Ali: I'm glad that people are excited to see me return to National Team camp and for the opportunity in front of me to pick up the one personal accomplishment I have been chasing for the past 18 months or more. Part of me thinks I should talk to Laura about what her expectations of me are, as I'm clearly not on the same level right now as Sam or Julie in the middle, Becky, Abby, or Sonny in the back. It's possible I'm still one of the top right backs in the pool, but KO and Taylor Smith have less mileage on them and are at least as good defensively as me.

Steph: When Jim was jerking around with me toward the end of last season, I seriously wondered if I'd be able to fend off Sabrina and/or Kailen for the starting job without playing week-in, week-out. I was in that bad mental space where I thought John's confidence in me after the leave of absence was a bit misplaced. Then I thought about the other options he had. Sabs had fallen out of favor with Riley and Kailen was being exposed by Sky Blue's porous back line. That's when I took the opportunity I was given in the November camp to put myself back on top of the pecking order, doing it for you almost as much as for me.

Ali: For me?

Steph: Yes, my dear. You honestly did a number on me when we saw each other in Vegas and the month or so following that. From then to the expansion draft to that dream night in BC Place to coming to Philly, the one thing that pushed me and gave me hope was the idea that if we ended up as teammates again, I wouldn't waste a single moment in trying to gain your trust, your affection, and ultimately your heart.

Ali: So you knew before we saw each other at the airport that you wanted me?

Steph: Yeah. Probably knew it not long after the November rosters were announced, when we talked about our reunion on the pitch. I DEFINITELY knew it by the time I took the field for the first US/Canada friendly.

Ali: I didn't find that thought occurring until I watched that game and felt what was like a schoolgirl crush on you. I told Carm about it and we started planning how to get the two of us some one-on-one time to see if something between us might have legs.

Steph: And it did. If I had had the cajones to tell you how I felt on the ride from the airport, what would you have done?

Ali: Probably pulled the car over and gotten a four-day jump on starting our relationship.

Steph grasped Ali's hand. "When I walked over to you after getting down to baggage claim and felt the way you hugged me, I knew you would be endgame for me if I could get past my own worry about getting my heart broken by you."

Ali squeezed Steph's hand. "If I could have said the magic words at that time, I would have. I literally spent five years running in place all because of a blown knee, and when I realized that, nothing was going to stop me from making the most of this second chance at falling in love with you."

Steph: We should get out of here so I can fully express what you mean to me and the depth of my love for you.

Ali got the hint and, after taking care of the check, left the restaurant with Steph hand-in-hand, which continued after they got in the car. Once at home, the two went directly to their room and spent the rest of the evening in one another's arms.

***

On Thursday, the monthly (or thereabouts) lunch meeting of the Hearts HABs (Husbands And Boyfriends) took place at the Grog Grill in Bryn Mawr. The location was suggested by their newest member, Drew Taylor, as it was between Center City Philly and Immaculata University and would shorten up his travel time back to campus ahead of that afternoon's women's lacrosse match against Hood College.

Bill Palladino: Drew, welcome to our little pow-wow. When the four of us got together at Molly Malloy's the day after Heart-to-Heart, I didn't know what would come of meeting up. I was hoping that we could get together every so often and dish on how life is as the partner of a female athlete, or in my case now sports executive. With Michael having been thrown into the deep end of the pool the previous night by his now-girlfriend, getting him up to speed on how to deal with the negativity thrown at you and at your beloved was a necessity as the home opener was only 10 days away and there had been problems at some of our public events.

Drew Taylor: First, thank you for the invite. I've been around sports for most of my life, but I went to a D-III college for undergrad and my first job after graduation was at Penn, so the environments I've been in are really nothing like pro sports. The four players we're with span the map when it comes to personality and attention-grabbing. How do you handle the balance you have to keep between being your person's person and letting them do the public aspect of their job?

Tyler Wise: For me, it was a hard thing to figure out. Despite being heavily invested in research surrounding the question of female athletes' off-the-field lives and its effect on their on-field performance, I wasn't really prepared to see how the media and "bros" have much higher expectations of them and can be quite pushy if they aren't met right away. After Steph got hit on by a barfly during the club's St. Patrick's Day pub crawl, I began to worry about her safety, which is why I brought up to Wendy the veiled threat of stepping in on her behalf if she couldn't assure me of better control of patrons at public events.

Bill: Which led to us embedding people in the Heart-to-Heart groups who could watch out for them without being obvious about it or tipping off guests as to their presence.

Tyler: And it worked really well, as no one knew any of us from Adam aside from those associated with the team and we weren't placed with our significant others for the two Q-and-A's. There was also media and other friends of the club mixed in.

Aaron Donahue: I haven't had anyone yet come after Liz and/or I, and I'm grateful for that.

Michael Bridges: I saw my first bit of "too close for comfort" before Morgan and I even DISCUSSED the possibility of maybe being interested in one another. She got catcalled by a couple of inebriated individuals at the end of the crawl and used me as "protection" to get back to the bus. I was razzed by them for not being in her league looks-wise, which opened up a conversation between us about our interest in one another and the potential landmines that would be ahead of us. Bill did an excellent job, I heard, sticking up for her during their Q-and-A without coming off as being too fatherly.

Bill: Being around the sport and this relative age bracket as long as I have, I've seen pretty much every trick in the male playbook related to charming and attempting to land someone. I have a daughter from my first marriage, and Wendy and I have a somewhat-notable age gap, so I acted for Morgan the way I would have for Suzi or Wendy if they were in that situation.

Tyler: We've dished. Now it's your turn, Drew.

Drew: Nick and I went out for coffee after Heart-to-Heart and had a great conversation. Then came the deluge of rescheduled baseball and softball games that led me to not seeing or talking to her until Saturday night at the game against Sky Blue. I asked her out for tomorrow night, so we'll see what happens from there.

Tyler: Just the two of you?

Drew: Yeah. She mentioned that the Spirit have a few players who went to Florida State and Penn State with her, so meeting up with them afterwards might happen if I do well enough earlier.

Michael: Morgan and I are supposed to go out with Becca and EJ tomorrow night, but depending on what some of the other players and their counterparts on the Spirit do, that might change.

Bill: Gotcha. Several combinations between the Canadians, the old Penn Staters, the Gators, and as Drew mentioned the FSU people. If you get the invite, TAKE IT! It means she thinks high enough of you and your relationship to introduce you to her friends. It's also the first real home weekend of the season, so a lot of that might be done on the fly after tomorrow's walk-through.

Drew: I'm HOPING to make it for at least a portion of pre-game. Got a baseball doubleheader as well as a conference quarterfinal match for women's lacrosse.

Aaron: Tyler and I will put your ticket at Will Call when we arrive so you're not having to rush around to find parking, get to the counter, etc. etc.

Drew: You don't have to do that, Aaron.

Aaron: Tyler and I were given a four-pack of season tickets by Brian O'Hara after he and his family had been awarded lifetime tix and other perks by the club for his work on their trial against the KYW soccer guy for harassment and other indiscretions. The extras are meant to help us build a small cheering section behind the Philly bench for the players' families, which you now are, sort of.

Michael: As you saw last week, it can be fun cheering on your person with others who are doing the same for theirs. And Bill hangs around to keep all of us in check.

Drew: Thank you, guys. Guess I need to get myself back to campus shortly so I can handle what needs to be done before Hood's women's lacrosse team arrives.

Drew shook hands with the other four and left the Grog, with the remaining men talking a bit more before returning to Philly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we are now into the regular season, I want to add some more couples to the mix, spread out among the Hearts' opponents. The following are a few players that I would like to pair up and could use some ideas from the readers on who might be good choices.
> 
> Meggie Dougherty Howard
> 
> Alyssa Naeher
> 
> Lindsay Agnew
> 
> Katelyn Rowland
> 
> Hayley Raso
> 
> Sarah Hagen
> 
> AD Franch
> 
> If you have other ideas, throw them into the comments as well.


	76. The Long View

With questions surrounding their goalkeeping situation and the potential for extracurriculars during tomorrow night's game, Wendy held a meeting with the coaching staff ahead of their scheduled walk-through at Urban Outfitters Stadium.

Wendy: Erica, what is the status of the roster for tomorrow's game?

Erica: Nobody seems to be at any less than 90% with the exception of Labbe.

Carm: I hope you're not considering going with Steph between the pipes tomorrow.

Erica: It's not totally out of the question. Yes, she's hobbled a bit, but if the left foot and ankle can be immobilized, there shouldn't be any risk of further injuring it.

Wendy: Is it worth it at this stage of the season to do it?

Erica: Probably not, but then we'd be going with Sammy Jo and she hasn't done more than 30 minutes in a match since tweaking her shoulder in Cary. Kristin, has she been followed up on by the trainers?

Kristin: I'm not aware of it. She hasn't complained to me of any soreness or tightness and it doesn't seem to be affecting her range of motion.

Carm: Thinking about the worst-case scenario here. Steph aggravates the injury during tomorrow's game and is out 3-6 weeks. Do you trust Sammy Jo or EJ to start against either the Courage or the Red Stars?

Erica: I see your point, Carm. There's really no reason to risk her against the Spirit because the other two are capable of handling them. Now, Carolina....that's another subject. We NEED her to be able to play in that game if we stand a chance of getting away with any points.

Wendy: Another thing we should discuss is the potential for some fireworks on the field tomorrow night given Jaelene Hinkle's comments a few weeks ago directed at a number of couples around the league, some of which are close to our players.

Carm: Don't forget she also mentioned Lindsey and Emily in those remarks, calling them queer and deviant. We know McCaffrey has a bit of a short fuse when it comes to Kristie and Sam being slagged. Do we need to preempt whatever she and others might be planning to exact retribution from the Spirit's left back?

Erica: We know it's going to happen. Not much you can do once they're on the field. I think reminding everyone to be smart with their anger and not unleash it in a manner that will hurt the team is the best way to go. On the field, we'll have to rely on Ali, Steph, and Diana to set the tone and handle any flare-ups that occur.

Believing she had gotten what information she needed, Wendy dismissed the coaches and told them she would see them tomorrow at the stadium.

**********

The veteran core of the Hearts and Spirit (Ali, Steph Labbe, Diana, Joanna Lohman, and Shelina Zadorsky) along with Carm met up for dinner at LaScala's. After the conversation the Hearts' contingent had with Tiffany Weimer after their game in Boston, they were curious as to whether she and Joanna had met when their teams played last weekend and, if so, what came of it.

Carm: Jo, it seems you have an admirer on the Breakers. Did you and her meet up when they came to DC last weekend?

Joanna: Yes.

Ali: And?

Joanna: We made plans to get together over the international break and see if our 15-year friendship has potential to be more.

Diana: If it does, don't be surprised if one of you tries to put a ring on it before the end of the season. With that much history between the two of you, the need to take it slow doesn't really exist.

Joanna: My biggest stumbling block will be allowing someone to be part of my world, as I have gotten pretty used to flying solo.

Shelina: I'm the youngest of us by a good several years. It sounds like dating as a gay or bi woman gets harder as you get older. Is that true?

Carm: I wouldn't say harder. More like you become a lot more particular about what you are looking for in a person and won't go for someone who doesn't hit on most of your wants. It's how I ended up approaching Emily about the possibility of adding another layer to our friendship.

Ali: I'd say it probably is a bit harder to seek out a new relationship as one ages, but I have to agree with Carm that the range of people you'd consider as a potential partner gets a LOT smaller. I'd also say that you have enough experience by the time you get to our age to look around your circle and re-evaluate how you think of and feel for them, making it actually easier to take the initiative in the pursuit of someone.

Carm: Like you did with Steph.

Ali: Precisely.

Steph leaned over and pecked Ali's cheek, getting a round of "awwwwww" from the others at the table.

Steph: In my case, I had resigned myself to the idea of needing multiple women to satisfy my physical, emotional, and relational wants and desires because I didn't believe one person could meet all of them. It's why I ended up breaking things off with Marie-Eve and went to offering only part of myself to two different women.

Ali: That was, until BFF Carmapop got involved and confirmed the reality of each of us to the other person.

Carm: One thing I need to bring up before tomorrow's game. This a friendly warning, Jo and Shelina, that your left back is on several of our players' naughty lists and some may not hesitate to send a message early and often to her.

Shelina: Even though most of us weren't happy with Jim bringing her to the Spirit, she has been a solid teammate and kept her incendiary comments to herself. Who are you expecting to take justice into their own hands?

Steph: Definitely McCaffrey, because Hinkle slagged her best friend and future sisters-in-law in her tirade. Lindsey will also want a piece of her, as will Sonnett. Kristie's not the type to get after someone physically, but she WILL get verbally nasty. Cari Roccaro might also want a go at her, since her Frick was another victim of Jaelene's homophobic rant.

Carm: Wendy and the coaching staff plan to take this up in the locker room before warm-ups and hope to persuade the potential instigators against acting out. Whether they listen is, of course, a different matter.

Joanna: Thanks for the heads-up. At least we'll be prepared if things get chippy and hopefully the referee will be able to keep the match under control with some talking-tos and judicious use of the cards.

After leaving LaScala's, the group headed to Cooperage for a couple of drinks before splitting up for the evening.

**********

Nick and Frannie hosted a small handful of her Florida State and Penn State teammates for dinner. Kassey Kallman chose to skip this reunion because her boyfriend, Erik Miller of Minnesota United FC, was playing on Fox Sports One this evening and she just HAD to watch the match between the Loons and the Colorado Rapids. Around the dining room table, the five in attendance (Nick, Frannie, Whitney Church, Kelsey Wys, and Tori Huster) shared with one another how their seasons have gone on and off-the-field.

Frannie: My first year in the league has been alright so far. Haven't gotten off the bench yet, but I know my time will come as I develop more into the number 9 Erica wants me to become.

Whitney: I understand your feelings about being unused so far. Getting Jaelene, which really wasn't necessary, moved Kassey into the center and me to the sidelines. Maybe I'll get the start against Seattle when they come to DC after the international break.

Kelsey: On-the-field, it's fine. With Didi out for the season and a rookie behind me, the pressure of keeping the number 1 shirt isn't there. Defense is an issue, but hopefully it comes together soon or we'll be propping up the bottom of the conference table. Off-the-field, it's been a frustrating first few weeks. As you see, Kassey isn't with us tonight. I don't know why she's still with Erik other than it provides for her to stay on the right side of Jim (Gabarra, Washington Spirit Coach/GM).

Nick: Can't be easy seeing someone you want paying you no mind. When do you give up and find someone else?

Kelsey: Probably mid-season. If I can't get her off him by then, I'll need to accept that she doesn't want to leave him and then will go after another person. Got an idea of who that will be, but she also has to be interested in me in that way.

Tori: Being vice-captain, it's been my responsibility to keep everyone's off-field activities from coming to Jim's attention. As for playing, things could be better. I feel like our system of play doesn't afford us with a lot of ability to control possession or any means of stopping teams who want to counter on us.

Nick: Coming to Philly has been a boon for me thus far. I've played in the last two games and maybe have found someone who I could see myself with long-term.

Kelsey and Whitney: Details, details!

Nick: His name is Drew and he's the SID at Immaculata University, about a half-hour northwest of Philly. We met at one of our club's public events and went out for coffee afterwards. He then surprised me last Saturday by coming to Jersey to see us play Sky Blue after he was done with his school's lacrosse matches.

Kelsey: Will we get a chance to meet him after tomorrow's game?

Nick: He's supposed to be coming to the game, although it all depends on when things wrap up on-campus.

Tori: Anyone got something set up for tomorrow night?

Frannie: Haven't heard anything, but my guess is either the Senior Citizens or the Honeymooners will have a post-game gathering at their place. I'll let Whitney know during warm-ups what if anything is happening.

Kelsey: Sounds good.

The Spirit players departed the Keystone House (named so because the three residents all have ties to Pennsylvania) to head back to the Marriott Downtown hotel. On the way, Tori asked Kelsey about what she had said to the others about having a new possible person in mind. She told her friend she would tell her once back in their room.

**********

A gathering of ex-Florida and ex-Duke players occurred at Savannah and Morgan Reid's place, with Arielle Ship added to the fray. Savannah hooked up her laptop and Skyped her fiancee and future teammate to involve her in this reunion.

ALL: HI SARAH!

Sarah Troccoli: Hi everyone! Who's over tonight, Sav?

Savannah: Becca, EJ, Morgan, Meggie (Dougherty Howard), Havana (Solaun), and Arielle Ship.

Meggie: I hear you're graduating next week. What are your plans after that?

Sarah: Coming to Philly and starting work with the Reserves.

Becca: Excited about next weekend?

Sarah: Definitely! SO looking forward to meeting your sister, EJ's brother, and catching up with the three of you, plus getting to see my wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv.

Savannah rolled her eyes at Sarah's response. "These jokers don't need to know how much you miss me. Quick update on fishing you out of Gainesville. Morgan and EJ will be coming with us on Sunday the 6th. The US national team players will be flying to Orlando for camp, with Steph McCaffrey joining them. From there, she and Ali will rent a U-Haul and Hoodrat will head north to meet us at your place following graduation. Since none of us are 25 yet, we needed to find someone who was to rent the van. We'll be stopping in Fayetteville, Raleigh, and Wilson on the way up to Philly so I, Morgan, and EJ can pick up stuff we didn't bring with us when we arrived for preseason."

Sarah: MDH, I've been seeing a lot of you with Arielle on Instagram. You together or just trolling the WoSo bros?

Meggie: Trolling for the time being, but it might not stay there.

EJ: I can't wait to go up against you on a daily basis in practice. Becca's a good training partner when it comes to dealing with taller players, but you're a bit taller than her 5'9" and will give me a greater challenge in net.

Sarah: Cassie (Owens) and Sammy (Chung) are trying to yank me away from the computer so they can have one last night of fun with me before finals. See most of you next week in Raleigh, and Meggie and Havana, you're going down tomorrow.

Once Savannah hung up, she turned her attention to the rest of those gathered.

Morgan: How are things going in DC with Hinkle in the squad?

Meggie: It's been a bit of an adjustment having her at left back instead of Kassey. The locker room atmosphere is a bit tense because, if she could go off half-cocked on her teammates in Carolina, what would stop her from doing it to any of us?

Savannah: Hearing her rail on Kelley and Moe was disappointing to say the least. I hope she's prepared for a stern booing and lots of attention paid to her. McCaff and Lindsey won't hesitate to mix it up with her should it be necessary.

Havana: Hate to say this about a teammate of ours, but I think it might be good for her to face the consequences of her opinions.

Arielle: I hope the ref doesn't allow the Hearts to take an overly aggressive approach to marking and tackling Jaelene. If he doesn't keep the match under control, something explosive could happen.

Meggie: This might not go over well with our teammates, but I hope Steph and Lindsey are able to exact some level of vengeance on her. Nothing too horrible, but enough that she'll think twice before insulting other players in the league.

The seven of them chatted for a while longer before the Spirit trio needed to leave in order to beat curfew. EJ and Becca left not long after that, allowing Savannah and Morgan some time to wind down before they went to sleep.


	77. NWSL 2018 Matchday Four

Week Four of the NWSL schedule opened with a renewal of the Cascadia rivalry between the Seattle Reign and Portland Thorns. In a match marred by injuries to Celeste Boureille and Carson Pickett, the two teams came away with a split of the spoils, playing to a scoreless draw, blemishing Seattle's 100% record and giving Chicago the chance to jump the Reign in the standings later in the day against Vancouver.

**********

As members of the Philadelphia Hearts approached Urban Outfitters Stadium, they were greeted by a number of supporters in the tailgating areas of the parking lot. Steph Labbe drew the most attention as she hobbled her way toward the players' entrance wearing an orthopedic walking boot on her left foot. Lindsey, Emily, Cari, Kristie, and Steph McCaffrey arrived together and were encouraged by some of the Heart Beats to give the Spirit a good thrashing.

Once the team was gathered in the locker room and had changed into their uniforms and warm-ups, Erica and the rest of the technical staff called them to attention.

Erica: As you see, Steph Labbe is out for tonight's match. Hopefully, we will have her back in goal against the Courage next week. Give Sammy Jo the same amount of support and fight as you do Steph. The rest of the first XI stays the same as last week. Because of the pre-game ceremony recognizing the Charge and Independence, I don't want you to go full tilt in warm-ups because you'll need to stretch out again before the match starts. Wendy, I believe you have something you want to say to the team before we go out onto the field.

Wendy: Yes, Erica. I understand that several of you have a bone to pick with a member of the Spirit for insulting you and your loved ones. Be responsible about how you choose to do it. We have a job to do today, that is to get three points and head to Cary next weekend with a chance to go top of the East heading into the international break. Make sure the job is accomplished, then get your pound of flesh from their left back. Any questions?

Lindsey: So you're not going to try and stop us?

Wendy: I debated this during the week and came to the conclusion that: 1) We couldn't really stop you once you got on the field outside of pulling you from the match; and 2) It would be better for us as a club to stay true to what we profess about loving out loud and having one another's back, which sometimes involves defending one's self and others from being harmed. Again, first focus is on getting the win. Don't do something that will jeopardize that.

Erica: Let's head out and show our fans why we're the standard bearers for acceptance and tolerance, which at times means being intolerant of the intolerable.

The players arose and exited their locker room in twos and threes, with the coaching staff following behind them. Wendy went up to her suite and watched warm-ups from that locale while going over her script for the pre-game ceremony honoring the two former Philadelphia professional women's soccer teams. On the field, Ali and Joanna spoke and the Hearts' captain re-iterated that a number of her teammates would be coming after Hinkle. Becca and Shelina chatted briefly as they hadn't seen one another last night. Sammy Jo and EJ were going through their goalkeeping drill progressions, with Kristin and Steph Ochs providing the shots. Erica spoke with Jim Gabarra and wished him good luck on the evening while also saying that she hoped Jasmine Peralta and her crew would be able to keep a lid on the extracurriculars and jawing between their teams.

NBC Sports Philadelphia's coverage of the match began at 6:30 with a pre-game show which included the welcome home ceremony for the Charge and the Independence. Marisa Pilla's broadcast partners, Sinead Farrelly and Lori Lindsey, were on the field being feted by Wendy and the crowd, hence she had to run the first half hour solo. Following the on-field honors and a commercial break, Marisa gave her intro for the telecast.

Marisa: The Philadelphia Hearts have picked up seven points from their first three matches and sit just behind the North Carolina Courage in second place in the Eastern Conference. Tonight, they face what could be considered a trap game against the Washington Spirit, whose lone win on the season came against bottom-dwellers Boston. Will the Hearts be caught looking ahead to next Saturday's match against the Courage, or will they keep their eye on the ball and take care of business? The Hearts and the Spirit, next on NBC Sports Philadelphia.

After the title credits rolled, Marisa began the broadcast.

Marisa: A near sell-out crowd at Urban Outfitters Stadium greets the Philadelphia Hearts and Washington Spirit. Good evening, I'm Marisa Pilla. So glad you could join us. On paper, this match should be a bit of a walkover for the home team, but there are several issues that might make this a trickier match-up than Erica Dambach and her staff are expecting. Let me bring in my two broadcast partners, former Philadelphia Independence midfielders Sinead Farrelly and Lori Lindsey. Ladies, tell our viewers why tonight's game isn't a for-sure three points for the Hearts.

Sinead: Stephanie Labbe is not in uniform, having sustained an ankle injury in last week's match against Sky Blue that hasn't responded well to therapy. According to Erica Dambach, the decision to scratch her was done for precautionary reasons. In her place will be second-year pro Sammy Jo Prudhomme, who went 1-1-3 in five matches last season with the Boston Breakers, which included three shutouts, with one of them coming against the Spirit on July 1st.

Lori: The other fly in the ointment tonight is how the Hearts handle their emotions in dealing with Spirit left back Jaelene Hinkle. On March 28th, Hinkle let loose a tirade against a number of her current and former Courage teammates and two members of the Hearts, Lindsey Horan and Emily Sonnett. She was traded from North Carolina to Washington later that week and this will be their first encounter since those remarks were made, Do the two of them, plus others who are either related or close to others slagged, seek vengeance first and foremost or do they buckle in and use the scoreboard to exact retribution on her and her club?

Marisa: The starting lineups, brought to you by Aramark. For the Spirit, they will have Kelsey Wys in goal with a back line of Natalie Larkin, Shelina Zadorsky, Kassey Kallman, and Jaelene Hinkle. In midfield will be Tori Huster sitting behind Meggie Dougherty Howard and Estefani Banini. Up top is Francisca Ordega flanked by Mallory Pugh and Arielle Ship. The Hearts' first XI starts with Sammy Jo Prudhomme in goal. The back four are Liz Eddy, Cari Roccaro, Emily Sonnett, and Cami Levin. Ali Krieger takes up the 6 spot behind the attack force of Diana Matheson, Lindsey Horan, and Kristie Mewis, with Steph McCaffery and Savannah Jordan rounding out the team's 4-1-3-2 formation.

The Hearts kicked off to start the match and made a point of attacking the Spirit's left side, as Pugh and Banini are not considered overly committed to defending and Hinkle being the object of their opponents' scorn. In an on-field switch, Lindsey and Diana swapped positions, allowing both Horan and Steph McCaffrey to direct their advances at Public Enemy No. 1. A roll-out from Wys to Hinkle in the ninth minute was pressured by the two of them, allowing Lindsey to strip the ball off her. She passed it to the top of the box where Diana received it. She took a short dribble into the box to draw Kallman toward her, then whipped a pass behind her and Zadorsky to an open Savannah Jordan on the far post, who tapped the ball into the net to give the Hearts a 1-0 lead. Eight minutes later, a strip of the ball by Ali on Tori Huster was lobbed over Hinkle to a on-rushing Lindsey, whose cross was headed in by Steph McCaffrey at the near post. Not done with the beat-down on Washington's back line, the home side put up a third goal just before halftime, as Kristie burned Larkin down the left flank and sent a pass to Ali near the top of the box. Neither Zadorsky nor Kallman stepped up to challenge the Hearts' captain and she drilled a shot past Wys' outstretched palm.

During the halftime break, Erica applauded her players for their offensive performance in the first 45 and implored them to keep up the pressure. She also recognized the potential for the match to get chippy should they add more goals to tonight's tally and planned to ride the referee if she didn't maintain control of the match. On the way out of the tunnel, Steph McCaffrey and Lindsey affirmed with one another their plans for the second half given the scoreline.

Gabarra made a substitution to start the second half, inserting Havana Solaun for Banini, hoping that she might be able to offer a bit of bite against McCaffrey and Horan. The first few minutes of the final 45 were much more balanced than how the first half ended. With a fresh set of legs on the left side and Horan continuing to play very high on the pitch, the Spirit found a means to pull back a goal as Solaun's pass split Eddy and Roccaro and was turned onto goal by Ordega. Now back in the match, sort of, the Spirit added two new pieces to the puzzle, bringing on Joanna Lohman for Ship, which moved Pugh to the right flank and Solaun up to the front line, and Savannah McCaskill for Ordega. Still up two, Steph McCaffrey and Lindsey began Operation Destroy Hinkle, making contact with her any time she had the ball, be it a late hit against the shin or studs on the top of the boot or the inadvertent clip from behind. Steph was given a yellow after her fifth foul against the Spirit defender. Sensing that things could get out of hand quickly, Erica finally went to their bench, bringing on Morgan Andrews and Becca Quinn for Ali and Liz, respectively. The two subs would combine for a goal in the 74th minute as Morgan nodded home a free kick from Becca. Following the goal, Erica pulled Savannah in favor of Frannie Crouse, who made her Hearts' regular season debut.

Steph Ochs was at the center stripe waiting to enter the match for Steph McCaffrey at the next stoppage of play. Following a pass from Kallman to Huster, the ball was sent to the left side into the path of Hinkle. Steph sprinted toward the sideline in pursuit of the ball and landed a two-footed tackle into the side of Hinkle's right ankle. Knowing that would be her final act of the match, Steph got up and walked directly toward the tunnel, refusing to acknowledge either the center referee or the fourth official upon her exit. Peralta issued her a straight red for the tackle instead of a second yellow due to the severity of the hit and her hope that the disciplinary committee would see the distinction between the two choices and perhaps hand out an additional suspension to the Hearts' forward. Ochs came onto the field, replacing Diana and going to right back, moving Becca up to defensive midfield and Morgan out to the right. The fourth official added 5 minutes of stoppage time to compensate for the time spent determining who Steph Ochs would replace after McCaffrey's dismissal. At the end of that and an additional 40 seconds, Peralta blew the whistle for full time. Gabarra walked over to Dambach and demanded to know why she had unleashed her team to play dirty against them.

Erica: You knew this was going to be a high-intensity match. In fact, Shelina and Joanna were warned last night that some of our players had a vendetta out on Jaelene and planned to institute their own version of vigilante justice on her if an opportunity arose. If you think my players went overboard, take it up with Duffy.

On the field, Ali, Shelina, Diana, and Tori worked out what their collective response to the media would be regarding tonight's activities. Elsewhere, Liz and Steph Ochs summarily shunned Jaelene, causing her to retreat to the locker room. Meggie and Savannah chatted about Sarah's impending arrival to NWSL and what plans if any Savannah had to advance their relationship. Kristie, Lindsey, Emily, and Cari saw a few members of the Heart Beats with a sign that said "Well-behaved women rarely make history!" and went over to take a picture with them and sign their declaration of support. Becca and EJ walked toward the locker room hand-in-hand, which led Lindsey and Emily to follow suit along with Sammy Jo and Morgan Andrews.

**********

Kristie and Steph McCaffrey hosted the evening's "blowing off steam" summit. Most of the Hearts gave their favorite Hoodrat kudos and pats on the back for taking the dismissal to send a proper message to those who would choose to denigrate her family or her teammates. In one corner of the living room/dining room/kitchen, Ali, Diana, and their proteges got into a spirited debate over who was the best couple associated with the team.

Becca: It's hard to choose between Diana and Rhian and Ali and Steph. Both of them are incredibly cute and none of the four are able to hide how enamored they are with their other half.

Ali: I'd say Kristie and her Steph have us beat because they take no prisoners when it comes to defending one another or taking offense at others disrespecting their future spousal unit.

Morgan A.: If the question was funniest couple, that'd be Lindsey and Emily by a huge margin. As for "best", it's hard to go against Becca and EJ, because not only did they have to find common ground with each other, they also had to fight for their relationship against those who thought it evil.

Diana: I'm a bit biased here as I got to see first-hand the initial sparks of these two's eventual coupling. In my opinion, it's Ali and Steph.

Nick and Morgan Reid made the rounds with Drew and Michael, introducing them to their friends and former teammates. Steph Labbe noticed Kelsey and Tori nodding off against each other on one of the couches and saw how comfortable they seemed with one another. She whispered to Ali, "You think our former teammates might be something?" Ali swatted her hometown Yente away from her, believing she had her wires crossed since Kelsey had always been in pursuit of Kassey.

As the midnight hour drew near, people began to depart for home or the team hotel. When Kelsey and Tori were ready to leave, Kristie saw them out and asked if something was there.

Kelsey: Maybe. She and I have always been close, but I hadn't thought she'd be interested in risking that to go up a level. After Kassey ditched our meeting of the Seminoles and Nittany Lions at Nick and Frannie's so she could watch Erik's game, the two of us had a talk back at the hotel afterwards and, well, decided to be intentional about spending time together during the international break and seeing what happens.

Kristie: I'll keep this under my hat until you have a more definitive answer.

Tori: Thanks, Mewie.

Steph and Kristie turned out the lights and checked on their inebriated crashers (Lindsey, Emily, and Cari). Following that, they proceeded to their bedroom for some cuddles prior to falling asleep.

===============================

Seattle 0 Portland 0 

Philadelphia 4 Washington 1 (Jordan/Matheson, McCaffrey/Horan, Krieger/Mewis, Andrews/Quinn; Ordega/Solaun) 

Orlando 2 Sky Blue 1 (Kennedy, Latsko/Marta; Kerr/Butt)

North Carolina 3 Boston 1 (Williams/Brian, O'Hara/O'Reilly, Green/Hamilton; Dowie/White)

Chicago 5 Vancouver 1 (Press/Huerta, Farquharson/Gibbons, Killion pk, Press/Doniak, Kiehl/Mautz; Sinclair/Schmidt)

Kansas City 3 Houston 0 (Morgan/Tymrak, Rodriguez/Labonta, Groom/Seiler)


End file.
